Hidden Eyes Telling Lies
by Queen of Britannia
Summary: Get your Game on! Well this game's got a new player and she's changing everything. Starts in Season 1. Rated M for swearing, violence and sexual content. Pairings: Chazz/OC, Proshipping, and Spiritshipping.
1. Prologue

**Hey! This is Queen of Britannia here with the prologue of the story that's been running circles through my head for many months now. I realize characters in my story may be OOC and you may think my main character is a Mary Sue but I don't really care. No flames though, please. Don't like? *gasp* Don't read. Seriously, it's not that hard to understand.**

**Anywho, Disclaimer: I don't own anything...seriously I don't. If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh GX so many things would be different.**

**Warning: Shonen-ai (boyxboy) will appear at random intervals throughout my story with different couples. Also, there are people from the original Yugioh here because I like them. So there. Also, just another thought, Does anyone know what age yugi and co were at the end of Duel Monsters? If I know I can give accurate ages for everyone not in GX.**

**P.S. I like the dub names and I'm going to use them. Sue me if you feel the need.**

* * *

Seto Kaiba was a busy man. He did, after all, have a company to run. But he always managed to find time for his little brother and his boyfriend. Not that said boyfriend lived with him, he stayed to look after his drunk of a father. So times like this, when Mokuba was staying the night at Yugi's and Joey was over, currently in the kitchen, he didn't want any interruptions. With Mokuba gone and the staff on vacation he was expecting just that. But of course, fate had other ideas.

So while he was lounging on the sofa with a glass of expensive wine waiting for Joey to return, he was interrupted. Not the usual interruption of his cell or home phone, or someone at the door, but by bright flashes of light coming together to become three forms. Even stranger still was when the three figures, two of which happened to be two people he knew were dead, appeared in the middle of his living room. A man, woman and child now stood on the plush carpet with serious looks on their faces. The girl looked around eight and scared to death.

Overcoming his shock hidden behind his straight face he said "Well, you two still manage to make an entrance."

Right then Joey decided to make an entrance too. He dropped the ceramic bowl he was carrying with a loud crash. He gaped at the three people until the man smiled. "Long time no see right Joey?"

The woman smiled at Seto. "Nice to see you too Seto," she glanced at Joey, "Joey. I'm sorry to bother you," she glanced at the girl standing behind her, "but we need to talk."

It was times like this when he regretted letting them talk him into their problems. So while it had been seven years after that incident, that problem still nagged him. Currently about going to the academy he had created not too long ago.

"Seto please please please please please!" It nagged, "I really want to go."

"What are you going to do there? This school is for dueling and you don't even like dueling." he replied. It was true, this little problem had no want for dueling whatsoever. Which is funny considering who her father was.

"I don't want to enrol if that's what you're asking, but I've been cooped up in this house for as long as I've been here and I'm sick of it. You think I don't have any sense of responsibility," It was true, he didn't. She paused, " So I want to be in charge of the school."

Seto glanced up from his laptop screen and stared at her. Did she really think he was going to put her in charge after the little stunt she had pulled a few days ago? That's why he had paid employees at that school. She seemed to read his mind.

"I'm not going to pull another one of those I promise you." she shuddered. Last time her little prank had backfired on her and all the people that were on that floor of the building. "Besides, how was I to know that those things filtered air through the whole floor?"

Seto rubbed his temples, he was not going to have her cause all that trouble for his school. Then again, she'd be out of the Kaiba Corp building, away from his work and away from him. That would do wonders for his stress level. He'd be able to spend more time with Joey too, the blond had been nagging him for weeks about not seeing him often enough. Seto couldn't see how Joey wasn't seeing him, he lived with Mokuba and him now.

"Seto?"

He snapped out of it and shook his head. She sensed him breaking. "So can I go? And be in charge?"

"Only if you can manage not to play pranks or hurt anyone. If you promise to do all this you can go. You'll be the one fixing all the school's problems. Remember that." he said.

She nodded and started for the door. "I can do all that and more. Thank you Seto you won't regret this!"

He already did. Seto wasn't sure if she could handle the school or if the school could handle her. He was stressed out enough though and Mokuba and Joey both agreed that it needed to stop.

Seto reached for the phone and dialled home. Joey picked up. **"Hello?"**

"She's going to Duel Academy tomorrow." he said while shifting through papers on his desk.

"**So we can finally get some peace and quiet?"**

"Exactly."

Aurelia was Sheppard's problem now.

* * *

***giggle* I love puppyshipping. Can you guess who her father is? It's glaringly obvious.**

**Like? Don't Like? What's up? Is the sky blue? Please talk to me. Remember...flames suck, don't flame.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, Queen of Britannia back again. This is chapter 1 of Hidden Eyes. Now I'm introducing my OC and a couple of other characters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Bright and sunny, those would be the descriptors of that Monday morning. People walking the streets of Domino and rushing to work, car horns honking; the sounds of the city waking up, and disregarding the boy running full-tilt down the sidewalks talking to himself.

"Excuse me" "Hi" the boy said to the people he passed on his mad trek through the bustle of the morning. Until he hit someone.

"Oh sorry." the boy said while picking up his cards. He brushed them off delicately, like they were his life, and completely disregarded the stranger he had bumped into.

"So you're a duelist." It was a statement more than a question.

The boy stood and turned to him. "Uh yeah. I'm just going to try out at the academy. Hey…" the boy startled.

"Why don't you take this. Something tells me this belongs to you." the stranger handed him a card and walked away but not before giving a "good luck" in his deep voice to the boy he had just met.

"Thank you I'll…make you proud." the boy bowed to the stranger before looking at the card he had been given. It was a Winged Kuriboh card. Not very rare but still special all the same, mostly from who he had gotten it from. Suddenly the clock tower bell rang and the boy looked up startled. "What was that? Oh no I'm going to be late!"

Dust was all that was left.

"Well ladies that's it. Mark all the no shows, no shows." the security guard told the students overseeing the new applicants arriving for the entrance exams. They folded the left over applicant papers until they heard a voice cry out "Wait! I'm no 'no show'! you can mark Jaden Yuki as present thank you." The boy formerly tearing down the streets had made it to the entrance exams just in time.

* * *

Aurelia Aurora Kaiba stood on the balcony overlooking the dueling exams and watched the new applicants that would be enrolling in her school. Well, not really her school, Seto still owned it but she was in charge of it. Exhilarating and frightening at the same time, all this power, but she was determined to prove Seto wrong, that she could be responsible for this school and that she could and would do good here. Aurelia adjusted the sunglasses on her face and leaned on the railing. Sure her outfit of blue jeans and corset top had almost made Seto reconsider when he saw her, but she'd be damned before she wore one of those uniforms. Or one of those business type suits that were itchy, she didn't know how he withstood those suits. Or his fetish for trench coats.

Aurelia felt someone's eyes on her and pulled her sunglasses down further on her nose to see the source. It was a boy, obelisk blue uniform, sitting back in his seat and staring at her. She rolled her eyes and pushed her sunglasses back. She wasn't going to deal with a love struck boy after her, she needed to concentrate. But she glanced back at that boy anyway and saw him chatting with his friends and scoffing at the new kids trying out. '_Ah, a snotty rich kid. Oh joy_.' she glanced back at the dueling rings to watch a last minute applicant rush to the ring. The boy had quite the odd hair colouring, but then, who was she to talk. Her hair was quite odd as well. The new kid turned to face…who on earth was that? Better yet _what_ was that? Aurelia pulled her sunglasses off fully and stared at the overdressed man? Woman? Thing in front of her. It started talking in an imposing voice and Aurelia turned to the guard next to her.

"Who is that?" Aurelia said as she pointed to the…person in the ring.

"That would be Dr. Vellian Crowler, he's in charge of the Obelisk Blue dorm."

Aurelia turned sharply. "That's a 'Him'?" She heard the guard try to hide a laugh.

Aurelia shrugged and turned back to the ring. What kind of people was Seto accepting here? And to teach? She'd call him later.

A crash was heard from the dueling ring and Aurelia watched as Ancient Gear Golem attacked Elemental Hero Avion. She may not like the game but she did know the monsters. That knocked the kid's life points down by half. But he was laughing and joking with the teacher. Aurelia had a good feeling about this kid, he seemed fun to be around. And he had a way with his monsters that she respected. She glanced back at the snob in the blue coat and turned to the guard beside her.

"Who's that boy over there in the blue coat? With black hair?"

The guard asked an attendant who was close. "I believe that is Chazz Princeton." Another attendant approached her and bowed. She waved him off.

"Chazz Princeton? The youngest of the Princeton brothers?" Aurelia smirked _'Oh this is good. I wonder if Seto knows that his enemies' younger brother enrolled in his school.'_ She glanced back at the Princeton boy. _'No wonder he's such an egotistical snob.'_

"Please come this way Miss. Your plane to Duel Academy is waiting." The attendant went to grab her elbow but she pulled her arm out of the way, faster then expected. "Do not touch me." No one touched her unless she knew the person first. And this guy smelled like cheap cologne and garlic. Must've been quite the breakfast. Aurelia started in the direction the humbled attendant gestured and left the dueling stadium.

* * *

Chazz Princeton watched the woman with weird multi-coloured hair leave the stadium escorted by guards. She must be important. Which explains why, when she caught him staring she just brushed him off. Hmph, probably some rich guy's kid. Chazz ignored her as she left and turned back to the duel to see the new kid summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. It was still nothing compared to Dr. Crowler's monster until he added Sky Scraper. The duel was over and the kid had…won? How? Crowler's one of the best teachers in the school. How could that kid just defeat him like that?

"It must be dumb luck." Chazz muttered to his lackeys. "No way Crowler could loose to some flunky." There's just no way.

* * *

Aurelia sat back in the plane on the way to Academy Island and contemplated all the new students she would be responsible for. That new kid who was up against Crowler interested her and she would definitely be watching out for that Princeton kid who thought he was better than everyone else. She smirked and her eyes changed behind her glasses, _'This is gonna be fun.'_

* * *

**Well, another chapter finished. I know, they're short but I promise they will get longer eventually.**

**Review please, I would like some feedback. No flames though.**


	3. Chapter 2

Aurelia stared out the window as her helicopter landed on the heli pad at Duel Academy island. This island was beautiful. She was definitely looking forward to living here.

"Miss Kaiba," she turned to one of her guards, "This way please." he gestured out the helicopter.

Aurelia pulled herself out of her seat and stepped out of the helicopter. A balding man in a uniform was waiting for her.

"Welcome to Duel Academy miss Kaiba." he bowed.

Aurelia laughed. "Nah Chancellor you don't have to do that. And Shh," she winked, "I'm not here remember?"

Chancellor Sheppard looked startled. Mr. Kaiba had said that she wanted anonymity while she was here but she was not what he expected. For starters, she was wearing jeans and a corset top. Her hair was black with blonde bangs that fell straight near her face. The tips of her waist length hair were red. Her eyes were hidden behind her sunglasses so he couldn't see them. She was not what he expected of Mr. Kaiba's daughter.

"What's up Chancellor?" She was staring at him, puzzled.

He jumped, "Oh nothing! You're just not what I expected."

She smiled. "I know right. You were expecting someone like Seto. Sorry to disappoint but I'm not him." she started for the building. Sheppard rushed to keep up with her.

"Now I don't want anyone to treat me any different from the students here. I will be among the student body for quite a while so I can get to know them better. I want to know my students." Sheppard nodded and kept pace. Three bodyguards followed silently behind.

Sheppard glanced at them. "What about these gentlemen?"

Aurelia waved. "Oh they won't be here after this." All three nodded in sync.

Sheppard led her to his office and the bodyguards left her after she stepped through the door.

"I shall get you a room in the Obelisk Girls dorm." Sheppard went to press a button but Aurelia stopped him.

"No, thank you Chancellor. I'm going to be starting like all the other transfer students, in Slifer red." Aurelia smiled.

"But why? Why Slifer?" Chancellor Sheppard was at a loss. Why on earth would Kaiba's daughter, adopted though she may be, want to room at Slifer red?

"I want to start with the students that no one hears from. I want to experience what it's like to be anyone at this school. Not just Kaiba's brat." Aurelia said.

Sheppard was about to argue but Aurelia turned away from him and he knew he would just lose. "Very well, Slifer it is."

Aurelia beamed and nodded. "Thank you Chancellor." he handed her a PDA and her schedule. "The other staff members are waiting for you outside my office. Professor Banner is the head of the Slifer dorm, he will fit you with a blazer."

Aurelia turned out the door "Psh yeah, that's likely to happen." she closed the door behind her.

Sheppard fell into his chair and his head found his hands. Mr. Kaiba was right, she was a handful. This year was going to be quite different.

* * *

Aurelia walked out of the school and into the courtyard, passing students as she went. She had just finished an eventful staff meeting where she found out that the 'person' who had dueled that boy at the entrance exams was actually a teacher here. That made her fear for her sanity. She shook her head and chuckled quietly. Her sunglasses were tucked into her shirt front and her blues eyes scanned everything.

"Hey Bastian! Did you get into Slifer red too?" a boy yelled from somewhere to her left. Aurelia turned to find that boy from the entrance exams and two others standing near him. A Slifer and a Ra yellow.

"Let's see yellow sleeves, yellow buttons, I don't think so." a British accent answered him.

"Oh I get it! So that's why Sy and I are in red." the boy glanced down at his blazer.

"Please don't tell me that you just figured that out now?" the boy named 'Bastian' said. He started walking away.

"See you at the dorms." the boy called out.

"I doubt that, your dorm is over there." Bastian pointed toward the sea.

Aurelia stepped over to them. "Hello, my name's Aurelia. I'm in Slifer too."

Both boys turned to her and one smiled brightly. "Hi I'm Jaden Yuki! This is Syrus." he pointed toward the smaller boy with glasses.

Aurelia smiled. "Hi. You guys going to check out the dorm?"

Jaden jumped to his feet. "Hell yeah, let's go!"

* * *

Jaden chatted non-stop on the way to the Slifer dorm. He was so excited he reminded her of a small puppy. That made her a little homesick, what was her family doing now? Or her best friend? Or her uncles? Knowing them, probably nothing good.

"Hey you haven't said much." Jaden and Syrus were looking at her.

Aurelia grinned. "Well you didn't really give me much chance to Jaden."

He scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that. I tend to just go off on a rant sometimes. Hey we're here!"

Jaden was right. They had arrived at what looked like a small apartment building in the middle of nowhere.

"Wow." she heard Jaden say before bounding up the stairs.

"This looks like an outhouse with a deck." she stepped up to Syrus.

"Cheer up Syrus at least it's got rooms."

"And look at this view." Jaden's voice carried from around the corner. Aurelia followed it to find Jaden staring out over the ocean. Aurelia froze and Syrus bumped into her. Water, not good.

"What's wrong Aurelia?" Jaden waved a hand in front of her face. "Aurelia? Yoo hoo? Earth to Aurelia." he snapped his fingers and she jumped and grabbed his arm.

"Ow!" he yelped and she let go immediately.

"Sorry," she said. "I just don't like water." she backed away.

"Don't like or are you afraid?" Syrus asked gently.

Aurelia turned away from the ocean and walked down the deck. She wasn't going to answer that question. She quickly found her room and stepped in, closing and locking the door behind her.

* * *

Aurelia stepped out of her room 15 minutes later feeling a hell of a lot better than before.

"Water, ugh. Why did Seto have to put his Academy on an island?" she sighed.

Aurelia stepped down the stairs quietly, barely making a sound. Because of her small stature she was quick and light on her feet. She was only about 5'4" and she was a little self-conscious of her height.

When she reached the bottom she spotted Jaden and Syrus not far off. "Jaden! Syrus! Wait up!" she yelled.

They stopped and glanced over their shoulders to see her running after them.

Aurelia stopped and bent over like she was catching her breath but she really wasn't. Running that far was nothing to her but to regular people…

"What's up Aurelia?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, why'd you leave us like that?" Syrus continued.

Aurelia stood. She was taller than Syrus by 4 inches but she was still slightly shorter than Jaden. "Sorry guys, I don't like water."

"Again, don't like or are you afraid?" Syrus pushed.

Aurelia crossed her arms. "I'm not going to answer that, just don't take me near it. Ever." she said. "Where are you guys headed?"

"I smell a duel." Jaden replied enthusiastically.

Aurelia blanched. "Really, you smell it huh?" Could he be?…

"No, I just know when one's going on."

"He's got a sixth sense about this or something" Syrus said. Aurelia calmed herself.

Jaden started running for the school and Syrus sighed, "Not again." Aurelia and Syrus ran to keep up with him.

They finally caught up with him at the entrance to a duel ring. Aurelia glanced at the crest above the door. The Obelisk duel ring. Jaden started inside.

"Jaden wait! This is the Obelisk's ring. We can't go in there." she said.

"So, we're students here. There are people in there and I want to duel." Jaden waltzed into the ring.

Aurelia and Syrus glanced at each other before she shrugged and followed. She heard Syrus hesitantly walk in after her.

"Wow, this place is awesome." Jaden said as she came up beside him.

"Yeah, pretty cool." she already knew the schematics for the duel rings so they didn't really interest her. What interested her were the two Obelisks talking in the middle of the ring. She was about to talk to them when they started.

"This is the Blue Obelisk's campus." one of them said.

"Yeah, and you Slifer red rejects aren't allowed in here." the other finished.

Aurelia's brow rose. "What are you, campus security? Why can't we be in here? Free country."

"It's alright, we'll leave now." Syrus said.

Aurelia turned to him. "Syrus, come on. Don't let some bullies push you around, stand up for yourself."

"We don't have to leave anyway, not so long as…one of you guys agrees to duel me." Jaden said. "I'll be a guest duelist."

"Hey you're that kid." the one with the blue hair spoke up.

"Chazz! That applicant who beat Dr. Crowler is here!" the other yelled up to the stands.

Aurelia turned to see Chazz Princeton sit up straighter in his seat. He looked even more of a snob close up. His entire demeanour screamed 'I'm better than you'. He stared at Jaden with cold, dark eyes.

"Oh hey what's up? My name's Jaden." Jaden said and waved to Chazz. He turned to the other two, "What's his name again?"

Aurelia watched Princeton become angry. "His name's Chazz Princeton and he was the number one duelist at Duel Prep school, so you make sure you pay the proper respects." the blue-haired one snapped.

"Yeah, he's gonna be the future King of Games. The best duelist in the world."

Aurelia glanced at him and shrugged. "Yeah, like that'll ever happen. I'd love to see him go up against Yugi."

She heard Chazz stand up quickly. "What did you say shorty?"

Aurelia froze then wheeled around to face him. "What did you call me?" she said in a deadly quiet voice.

Chazz smirked. "You heard me."

Aurelia glared at him.

* * *

Chazz was stunned when he first saw her enter with the Slifers. He thought she was important enough to get into Obelisk, the way those guards followed her, but apparently not. After all, who in their right mind would actually want to hang out with Slifer slackers? But the way she was glaring at him made him feel like he had just fallen into a bad place to be.

He took this moment to study her. She was short like he had said, and her weird hair hadn't changed since the entrance exams. He just realized how long it was though; the red tips made it to her hips. She had a nice figure too and dark, cobalt blue eyes.

"Princeton, you're staring." her voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

He struggled for a comeback. "Just trying to figure out why a girl like you is hanging around these losers." he stepped down over chairs to get to the bottom of the bleachers. He turned to her again. "I saw you with those bodyguards at the entrance exams."

She looked taken aback but snapped out of it quickly. She smirked, "Yeah well, that's what happens when you play a prank that no one but you thinks is funny."

Chazz froze, she played pranks for fun? He glanced over at his two lackeys to find them in a heated argument with the boys she came here with. He turned back to her, "What's your name?"

She looked puzzled and rightly so, he didn't usually care about people he considered below him. "My name is-"

"Aurelia! I'm gonna be the new King of Games right?" Jaden interrupted her but the result was the same. He knew her name now.

Aurelia. Beautiful name. Chazz shook his head, there was no time for that. The slacker needed to be taught a lesson.

* * *

"Well he did beat that rare monster of Crowler's. but whether it was skill or luck, I say we find out now." Chazz smirked at Jaden and he smiled back.

Aurelia sighed and shook her head. Well Chazz Princeton just had quite the personality change.

"This sure is a motley crew." a girl's voice interrupted them.

Aurelia turned to find a blonde Obelisk girl walking toward them with her arms crossed.

"Whoa, who is that?" Aurelia heard Syrus breathe. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She's a pretty blonde, so what?

"Hey Alexis, have you come to watch me mop the floor with my new little friend Jaden here? It'll be a short duel but an entertaining one for sure." Chazz purred seductively. For some reason, his voice gave her pleasant goose bumps. Aurelia shook her head, she was not attracted to his voice, not at all.

"I'm here to remind you about the Obelisk welcome dinner, you're late." Alexis was having none of it. She put her hand on her hip when she spoke.

"Oh yeah, come on guys." Chazz rounded up his followers. "Later Slackers, later Shorty." that made all the pleasant feelings disappear in an instant.

Aurelia growled. "What did you call me Princeton?" she yelled after him.

"Sorry if Chazz rubbed you the wrong way. All of us Obelisks aren't like that, he's just a jerk. Especially to Slifers." Alexis apologized.

"Ah, it's no problem. Those types don't really bother me at all. Besides, I'd have beaten him in one turn!" Jaden exclaimed.

Aurelia sighed and patted his head. "We're going to have to work on that over-confidence of yours."

"Okay, maybe two turns." Jaden conceded. Alexis, Syrus and Aurelia laughed.

"The Slifer welcome dinner's about to start too." Alexis said.

"Right, we better get going then." Jaden ran out the door with Syrus running after him. Aurelia decided she'd rather walk this time.

"Hey, what was his name?" She heard Alexis ask.

Aurelia stopped and looked over her shoulder. "He's Jaden, the little one is Syrus and I'm Aurelia. It was nice meeting you Alexis." Aurelia continued on.

"Jaden." she heard Alexis breathe and smirked. Jaden's got an admirer. Oh she could smell the blackmail.

* * *

"Hello children, my name is Professor Banner. Now before we eat how about we each say something about each other. To get to know one another." Banner said.

"Wow, this stuff's good." Jaden said over the food in his mouth. Aurelia sighed and stared at the table. Ra, sometimes he was so embarrassing.

Banner approached the table. He smiled at her before turning to Jaden. "Well since some of us don't feel like waiting, let's just eat."

Aurelia smirked into her fish as Jaden and Syrus sighed with relief.

* * *

"Well, Banner sure can cook. I'm stuffed." Jaden rubbed his stomach while sitting on the floor of his room. Aurelia opted for the bed and lay on her stomach atop it. Syrus was making tea for all four of them. She had met Chumley briefly before he rolled over and went back to sleep. She wasn't even sure he actually noticed her.

"Yeah, and he seems like a pretty nice guy as well." Syrus balanced the tray and walked over to them. Aurelia grabbed a cup off the tray and Jaden grabbed another.

"Hey thanks." he said. Aurelia nodded to show her thanks.

"Hey Chumley, want some tea?" Syrus asked nicely.

"Did I say I was thirsty?" he growled from beneath the covers.

Aurelia frowned. "Whoa, rude much?"

"That's okay, I'm used to it." Syrus said.

Aurelia looked to him. "You shouldn't be used to that kind of talk. That's just rude and you shouldn't brush it off like that."

Suddenly Jaden's PDA went off. Jaden fished it out of his pocket and opened his email. Chazz's face appeared looking smug as ever.

"Hey Slifer Slacker, don't think you're off the hook. Tonight at midnight it's on. Oh, and why don't we make it interesting? Whoever wins gets the other guy's best card." Chazz's face disappeared.

Aurelia glanced up at Jaden. "I don't think you should go through with this one Jaden. He _**is**_ an Obelisk. What if what those lackeys said is true?"

"No sweat, I'll beat him in two turns just like I said I would." Jaden replied confidently.

"Whatever, guess I'm up for it." Aurelia pulled herself out of the bed.

"What? You're agreeing with him?" Syrus said.

"Nah, but he's obviously gonna go anyway, despite what we say so I figure, why not just tag along?" Aurelia shrugged. She pulled her shoes on. "Besides, I want to see Princeton's face when Jaden mops the floor with him."

* * *

They made it to the arena where Chazz and his two goons were waiting for them.

"Well, well, well, he shows. And I see you brought Shorty with you too." Chazz said.

Aurelia burned. "My name is Aurelia not _**Shorty**_!" she shouted.

Chazz waved her off. "Like I care."

Aurelia growled.

"There's no way I was gonna miss this!" Jaden ignored their fight.

"Wait up Jaden!" Syrus whined.

Jaden and Syrus approached the ring while Aurelia hung back. She wanted to stay at the side for this duel.

Suddenly, and quite unexpectedly, the Hamster Dance started echoing around the room. Everybody stopped and looked around to find out where it was coming from. Aurelia fished her cell out of her back pocket. That's where the noise was coming from.

"What the fuck?" she said and flipped the phone open.

"Hello?" there was a pause then. "_**Marik! What did I tell you about touching my phone! You reprogrammed my ring tone! Why?!**_"

The boys all sweat dropped and stared at her. **"I like the hamster dance."** he replied simply.

"I don't care if you like the Hamster dance, I don't!" Aurelia fumed.

"**Kura said I could."** she heard a muffled 'No I didn't!' from the other side.

Aurelia sighed and glanced back at the ring to see all the boys looking at her strangely. She covered the mouthpiece, "Just my crazy uncles, sorry." she uncovered the mouthpiece and started to walk away. "Now, why did you call me?"

"**You didn't come for poker yesterday." **Marik replied. **"Hikari-Pretty and Ryou were worried."**

She made it outside the arena. "Sorry Marik, but I'm not going to be there for quite a while. Seto gave me control of his Duel Academy." she paused. "By the way Bakura, I can hear you breathing."

"**I'm not listening!"** Bakura shouted from another line in the house. Marik laughed. **"Anyway, Kaiba gave you full-reign of the school? Can we visit sometime?"**

"Hell no. you guys would burn it to the ground and Seto would never trust me with anything again. You guys stay right where you are." Aurelia said.

"**No fair. Aurelia gets to have all the fun."** she could feel Marik's pout from here.

"You two have plenty of fun as it is. I've got to go, say hi to Malik and Ryou for me." Aurelia smiled when she heard them grumble that they would. She closed her phone gently and laughed. Those two were entertaining for sure. She was surprised after she met them that Seto let her go over to their house every Tuesday for poker. He probably figured she could handle it, and she could. Besides, they told stories of when they were trying to take over the world when they were drunk. Those were good too.

Aurelia walked back into the ring to find Chazz had Elemental Hero Flame Wingman on his side of the field and 3600 life points left while Jaden had E-Hero Sparkman and only 1600 life points. Aurelia joined Syrus and, to her surprise, Alexis at the side of the ring.

"Hello." she said to Alexis.

"Hello, I didn't know you were here too." Alexis said.

"Yeah, I had a phone call to answer." Aurelia replied.

"Something wrong with your uncles?" Syrus asked.

Aurelia scoffed. "What isn't wrong with my uncles? It's alright they were just wondering about me that's all. What's up here?"

"Jaden's losing that's what's up." Syrus replied.

"I play a facedown card." Jaden said.

"Play whatever you like, my next attack will finish off your life points. And that attack is coming right now. Flame Wingman attack!" Chazz yelled.

"Not so fast! That was a trap card I just played." Jaden said.

"A trap?"

"Yeah, it's one of those things that stops your attack Princeton." Aurelia smirked.

Chazz glared at her as his life points dropped to 3100 and Flame Wingman returned to Jaden's side.

"Now don't forget my Wingman's special ability, you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points." Jaden continued. Chazz's points dropped to 1800.

"Alright Jaden!" Syrus cheered and Aurelia smiled and clapped.

"I activate 'Chthonian Blast'! Since you destroyed one of my monsters I can destroy one of yours. You take damage equal to half of the attacking monster's attack points." Jaden's Wingman was destroyed and his points dropped to 550.

Chazz used 'Call of the Haunted' to bring back Chthonian Soldier. "Now I sacrifice him to summon 'Mefist the Infernal General'."

"Not bad." Jaden said.

"Not bad? You're really something you know that Slacker? Acting all confident but your lousy monsters won't get you out of this." Chazz smirked.

Jaden looked down at his hand and started talking to one of his cards. "It's alright Winged Kuriboh, cause Chazz doesn't know that my monsters and I, we have a bond." he drew a card.

"A bond? Well what do you know?" Aurelia whispered to herself. She pulled two cards out of her pocket and smiled as two women appeared beside her. One was decked out in white Greek armour with long white hair and a staff. The other was in a multi-coloured dress of red, black and cream with white hair and a red staff.

'_Indeed'_ the first one said. _'Peculiar that he can see spirits too.'_

"I don't think he realizes he can yet." Aurelia whispered.

'_He's a boy, what do you expect?'_ the second scoffed.

Aurelia and the first woman turned to her. "Ruin that's not very nice you know."

"What's not very nice?" Syrus overheard her. Aurelia's monsters disappeared.

"Chazz's dueling strategies. And his trash talk. Seriously does that boy ever shut up?" Aurelia was thankful he believed her and turned back to the match.

Alexis jumped and Aurelia wheeled to the door. "Guys, we've got company. Campus security is coming."

"If they find us all in here we'll be seriously busted." Alexis continued. Chazz's monster disappeared.

"Why? I mean, we're all students here." Jaden asked.

"The rules say no off hour arena duels. Chazz knows that. Let me guess, he didn't tell you." Alexis replied.

Chazz blushed lightly and Aurelia smirked. "No, it must have slipped his mind. The mind is a slippery thing after all."

Chazz glared. "Well, well slacker. Looks like you lucked out this time."

"What? The match isn't over!" Jaden said.

"Yeah, it is. I've seen what I came here to see. You're a sorry duelist. You beating Dr. Crowler was just a fluke." Chazz said as he walked out of the room.

'_Well he's a nice boy.' _Athena had returned.

"I know right? Well, Athena, we'd better get going." Aurelia followed Jaden, Syrus and Alexis as they took a shortcut outside.

* * *

"You certainly are stubborn aren't you Jaden?" Alexis said. Syrus grunted as he pushed Jaden away from the dueling ring.

"Only about my dueling." he pouted.

Aurelia smirked and started for the Slifer dorms. "Where are you going?" Jaden called after her.

"Back to bed. This little adventure has made me tired, and we have class tomorrow, remember?" Aurelia replied. Aurelia continued on her way back to the Slifer dorms. When she reached her room she locked the door again and started pulling off her clothes, tossing them in random directions.

'_Aren't you going to pick those up?' _Athena asked.

Ruin nudged her. _'Oh leave the girl alone it's bad enough she has to hide what she is from everyone now she has to deal with those disgusting boys.'_

By now Aurelia had changed into her pyjamas. "Thanks Ruin, I needed that." she rolled her eyes.

'_No problem kiddo.'_ Ruin crossed her gloved arms. _'How long do you think you can go unnoticed by the humans?'_

"Hopefully forever. No one needs to know what I am. They don't even know who I am and I don't want them to, at least not yet." Aurelia sat on her bed. Banner had been nice enough to take out the bunk bed and replace it with a single bed.

'_Why not?'_ Athena asked.

"Because if they knew they'd just treat me like Kaiba's brat. I don't want to be treated differently because of who or what I am. I just want to be normal." Aurelia flopped over onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

'_You are normal, just in your own way.' _Ruin flopped down beside her but she fell through the bed.

'_A little help here?'_

Aurelia giggled and pulled Ruin back up. When Ruin was seated on the bed Aurelia touched her forehead and Ruin became solid. She flopped back on the bed, this time making the bed creak. "Much better."

Athena shook her head. Aurelia glanced at her, "Would you like to be solid too Athena?"

Athena shook her head, her helmet glistening in the room light. _'No thank you, I am perfectly happy as a duel spirit.'_

"Spoil sport." Ruin scoffed.

Aurelia smiled at her duel spirits and fell back next to Ruin. "Do you really think I'll be okay?"

Ruin wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close. "You'll be fine kiddo."

'_We love you.' _Athena smiled.

"Yeah, tail and all." Aurelia laughed when Ruin reached for said appendage. Aurelia stared at it, her friends would freak if they saw this. Long, black and sleek, it looked like a cat's tail which she kept curled around her waist just under her jeans where no one could see it. Aurelia kept it out of Ruin's reach and she pouted.

Aurelia laughed. "Oh you totally look like a queen right now." she wrapped her tail around her waist again.

Ruin went to grab her but Athena stopped her_. 'That's enough Ruin, time for her to get some sleep. Aurelia,'_ she gestured to Ruin. Aurelia touched Ruin's forehead again and she became a spirit once more.

"Good night you two." Aurelia said.

'_Good night.' _Athena smiled.

'_Yeah, night.' _Ruin said.

They disappeared and Aurelia flicked off the light. She wanted believe her monsters, really she did, but there was so much that could go wrong. Aurelia turned over, and unwound her tail to stare at it. This is what she was, a freak, and she did _**not**_ want anyone to know that. She sighed and turned away, falling asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

**Okay, resubmitted this chapter with a change to a monster's name that I was informed was wrong. Anywho, for those who have no idea what I'm talking about, just ignore this notice.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Well since ff .net is mean and doesn't like my page breaks I have to keep using the lines they have. stupid.**

**Anywho, this is chapter 3 and...well that's it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Aurelia. I should probably have put that in my earlier disclaimers...**

* * *

A week had gone by and Aurelia was loving this place. Academy Island was beautiful. The school was as well, and the teachers weren't that bad. Banner was really nice and always had a smile on his face. Crowler however…well we won't get into that.

The students were pretty nice; that being the Slifers and the Ras. The Obelisks were malicious snobs who didn't care about anyone but themselves. She learned that the hard way.

Jaden was a huge light in her life who made her happy with his goofy smiles and matching attitude. He and Syrus were inseparable, traveling everywhere together. Aurelia glanced down at Syrus and Jaden from her seat above them. The little guy seemed to soak up Jaden's confidence.

Aurelia quietly sighed and dropped her chin to her hand. This was so boring. They were going over what each card did. She knew this, everyone knew this, move on.

Aurelia turned back to her daydreaming. So far she had gotten by with no incidents where she had to lie to cover herself. Her tail twitched under her jeans; she didn't particularly like lying but then, no one really did. Thankfully, she had Athena and Ruin to keep her somewhat sane while the students around her ignored her. It was good she was ignored because she didn't have to talk to them or, hopefully, get close to them. It was bad enough that she was as close as she was with Jaden. If he found out…

Never mind, don't think about that now. No one knew and she would strive to keep it that way.

Aurelia paused because she felt eyes upon her. She tried to ignore them but they stayed on her. She turned and met Princeton's gaze. He was staring at her with a perplexed look on his face but when she turned he looked away. She noticed he'd been doing that more often lately ever since the night he challenged Jaden to a duel. He would just stare and then look away when she turned. Maybe Princeton was a stalker…

"Aurelia? What does the ritual spell 'End of the World' do?" Crowler interrupted. Aurelia glanced up to find him glaring at her. Just because she was a Slifer. Well…not really.

She smirked at him and his glare diminished slightly. "The 'End of the World' ritual summons Demise, King of Armageddon or Ruin, Queen of Oblivion by tributing monsters with a total number of stars equalling six." She sat back and waited.

Crowler growled "Correct" before moving on to the next person. She shook her head, Crowler was taking the whole 'anonymity' thing too seriously. She wasn't staying like this forever.

Aurelia smirked, those eyes were on her again. She'd pretend she didn't feel them again. Then Princeton would keep staring.

She wondered why he found her so interesting. She really wasn't, at least, she thought she wasn't. Sure she could play a few musical instruments, she could dance and she could fight really well but other than that, she really didn't have that many talents. Not like someone she knew who just had to be the greatest at everything he came across. No she wasn't talking about Jaden.

The bell broke her thoughts with it's loud shrill and she gave an almost unperceivable wince. That thing really hurt her ears. She felt the eyes leave her and her mood dropped slightly. She turned and watched Princeton leave the room and gathered her thoughts. Why was he having such an effect on her?

"Hey Aurelia! You coming?" Jaden said from right behind her. She jumped and wheeled to him. She couldn't believe she hadn't heard him approach.

Jaden's expression changed to confusion. "What's up? You looked shocked. Did I scare yah?"

Aurelia shook her head and smiled. "Not a chance Jay."

He smiled back. "Really? Could've sworn you jumped all startled like."

Aurelia stood with a mock superior look on her face. "Not on your life Jaden Yuki." and started up the stairs. Her long jeans brushed the floor, she needed to get those hemmed.

"Hey, why was Chazz Princeton staring at you today Aurelia?" Syrus small voice asked from behind Jaden.

Aurelia glanced over her shoulder. "He was?" she feigned ignorance, "Didn't really notice."

"Yeah, he looked like he was trying to figure you out or something." Huh. He was paying that much attention to her that Syrus noticed?

"Then that proves that Chazz is just a creep." Jaden said as he passed Aurelia on the stairs. "Race you to the dorm Aurelia." he took off running.

Aurelia smiled, "You're on Jay!" and started after him. She barely heard Syrus yell behind them.

"Wait up guys!"

* * *

Aurelia walked back from the school late that night, following the lighted way to the bridge and back to the Slifer dorm. She had stayed late in a meeting with Sheppard and it was dark outside now as she headed back. She hummed a tune that had been circling her head lately and glanced around at the scenery around her.

"Hey shorty." she froze.

Chazz stood ahead of her with a blank look on his face. The wind ruffled his hair and his blue coat as he stood there waiting for her to respond. She stood as tall as she could and readied herself. "What Princeton."

"Why are you here?"

"Here? As in at Duel Academy?" Aurelia asked. "Because I want to be?"

"No, why are you in Slifer red? Why are you demeaning yourself to their level?" he said. Chazz moved closer to her.

Aurelia cocked her head and stared at him. She'd play his game because she knew what he was getting at. "You mean why am I not in Obelisk?" she took a step toward him. "Why am I not an elitist snob?" another step. "Why am I not annoyed by Jaden Yuki?" her face was inches from his now. "Why am I not falling all over myself to get closer to you?"

She felt his breath on her face and paused. He looked better close up. Not as, hard or dark close up. But she couldn't get involved. She smirked, "It's simple Princeton, I don't like people like you. They don't care for anyone but themselves. I care for people, I have feelings, _**I'm not you**_." she backed away quickly and sidestepped around him.

She left Chazz stunned and confused standing back at the bridge as she crossed. Aurelia heard him shuffle then yell her name.

She turned with a fake smile plastered on her face. "Yes Princeton?"

He looked menacing almost. "You don't know who I am. You know nothing about me!"

She tipped her head. "Touché. However, I know plenty about you, your brothers, your company." she paused. "Princeton, if you want to say you care then just forget about it. You're just lying to yourself." she turned around and left him standing at the bridge while she crossed to the Slifer dorm.

* * *

When Aurelia returned to the dorm Jaden and Syrus were just getting back. Aurelia sent them a questioning look and Syrus blushed.

"Guys? What's going on?" she asked slowly.

They didn't answer for a minute as they seemed to have a silent conversation between them. Syrus sighed, "I got a fake love letter meant for Jaden and almost got caught in the girl's dorm."

Aurelia nodded with a faux thoughtful look on her face. "Really? Well, that sounds like fun."

"Yeah, some fun." Syrus mumbled.

Jaden looked to him, "What! It was lots of fun Syrus! I got to duel Alexis."

Aurelia thought back to the look on Alexis' face when she first met Jaden and smiled. "I bet that was fun." She'd bet anything that Alexis was developing a crush for her favourite Slifer.

"Where were you?" Syrus asked.

Aurelia paused, what could she say to them? Did she want to tell them about Chazz? "Well, I got holed back for some help with my assignment and coming back, bumped into Princeton. We had a little chat and here I am."

"Chazz Princeton was talking to you?" Syrus said. Jaden shook his head, "I think that guy's got a thing for you Aurelia."

Aurelia rolled her eyes, "A short time ago everyone had a thing for me Jaden. Then I pull one little prank and they disappear." Although, some of them she had wanted to chase off. She joined the boys as they headed up the stairs.

"I would believe that." Syrus started then paused.

Aurelia and Jaden turned to him, "Why's that Sy?" Jaden asked.

Syrus turned almost completely red, "Well, you are pretty Aurelia. But you have a bit of a crazy side too." he looked away so fast after he said that she thought he'd get whiplash.

She smiled and pat his head. "Thanks Sy, that was really sweet."

Jaden laughed, "Yeah whatever, girls still have cooties in my book." he ascended the stairs two at a time.

Aurelia smirked up at him. "Oh really? Why don't I give you a kiss then for winning the duel?" she advanced up the stairs.

Jaden let out a loud girly shriek and ran for his room. Aurelia laughed and gave chase.

* * *

Aurelia fiddled with the pen on her desk in a fit of boredom. She had to finish this assignment by today and she would have been finished but…she had writer's block. Big time. Major, "can't think of anything if your life depended on it" writer's block. She sighed, and on top of that, the new rare cards that she'd sent for were coming in today. She glanced at the clock, any minute now…

"_**What?!**_" Aurelia jumped and started pulling her pyjamas off. Those cards would be here any minute!

"_What's wrong Aurelia? Big test day?" _Athena appeared out of nowhere.

"No, big delivery day. The new rare cards I ordered are coming in any minute now. I have to be there when they are dropped off." she pulled on a sweater and jeans, carefully tucking her tail into the waistband.

"_Better hurry then, don't want to keep the kids waiting." _Athena warned.

"_Or Chazz."_

Aurelia glared at Ruin as she brushed her hair. "Who asked you? Besides, Princeton is a snob and I don't like him."

Ruin's hands flew up to show surrender. _"If you say so…but you've been thinking about him a lot lately."_

"Have not! Princeton is a greedy monster who doesn't care about anyone just like his brothers! He's a no good, snobby-Crap! I gotta go! We'll finish this later Ruin!" Aurelia yelled as she sprinted out the door.

Aurelia pondered Ruin's comments as she ran across the bridge. Was she really thinking about Princeton that much? She shook her head, well she was certainly thinking about him now. Something caught her eye and she watched as the army escort reached the dock. They were here already? What…

Aurelia was suddenly on the ground. She had hit something hard and, because she was so small, hit the ground. She shielded her eyes from the sun and looked up to see what she'd hit.

Or who. Speak of the devil.

"Watch where you're going Slifer." Chazz Princeton stared down his nose at her.

She rolled her eyes and pulled herself to her feet. She brushed herself off. "Well, I see you're working on your charming personality. Sorry Princeton but I have places to be, people to see, you know." she tried to move past him but he blocked her. "I have important stuff to do Princeton, more important than anything you have to say right now so just get it out so I can leave."

Chazz paused. "You are the most infuriating creature I have ever met. Stay away from me Aurelia." he stalked away.

Aurelia stared after him confused. Wasn't he the one following her? She shook her head and took off again. No time, new cards. Chazz Princeton could wait.

* * *

Aurelia met the courier outside the school before he made it in.

"Hello, I'm Aurelia Kaiba. I'm here to sign for the new cards." she shook the man's hand.

"Hello, I was told to bring them to the card shop." he handed her a clipboard and she signed her name at the bottom.

"Yes, the staff will direct you I just need to sign beforehand." she handed the board back. He nodded then continued into the school.

She sighed in relief then glanced at her watch. Perfect, she had five minutes before the exam started.

She started into the school and stopped when she reached Banner's class. Professor Banner stood at the front of the class, shuffling papers. Probably the test.

"Hello Banner." she greeted as she stepped down the stairs. Banner looked up from his desk and Pharaoh meowed. She pat Pharaoh and he purred.

"Hello Aurelia, ready for today's test?" he said.

She smiled down at him. "Of course, the written tests are fine, I just need a way to get out of the field test. Perhaps you could help me?"

Students started pouring in so he lowered his voice. "Perhaps I could but why not take the field test? Should it not be easy for you?"

She shook her head. "I'm not dueling, that's that." she grabbed the test from him and took her seat. She waited for the other students to file in before she started. Aurelia stared at the first question when the feeling came back.

'_Do your test Princeton, stop staring at me.' _She grumbled to herself. She shook her head and concentrated on the test.

Fifteen minutes into the test Jaden came running in and woke Syrus up. He'd been sleeping over his test randomly answering questions in his sleep. They started talking before Chazz interrupted.

"You two want to keep it down? Some of us plan to pass this test." Aurelia stiffened, Ra he was right behind her. She hadn't realized he was seated that close before.

"Hey, I always plan on passing it just doesn't always work that way." Jaden said.

Aurelia smiled at him when Banner called his name to get his test. He winced then went down to get it. That boy was something else. Field tests were fine but don't make him answer written exams, he was hopeless there.

She heard Chazz sit back behind her and turned back to her test. Ignore, ignore, ignore.

The rest of the test was fine, she passed beautifully like she knew she would and still had time left over. She watched as Jaden and Syrus snored against each other. She shook her head, maybe Jaden wasn't such a good influence on Syrus. Aurelia placed her chin in her palm and smiled…until she heard a freaky laugh coming from the door.

Aurelia turned to see Crowler peeking inside the room and giggling. She glared until he noticed and left. Creepy suspected transvestite. She turned back to her student watching and drifted.

* * *

Chazz watched as Dr. Crowler scurried away from the door. He had been watching Aurelia when she suddenly wheeled around and started glaring at the door. He turned as well to find Crowler standing there giggling. How had she known he was there? She glared at him until he left too. Why would he let that pass? A student showing disrespect for a teacher is unheard of around here. Why would he just leave?

Chazz turned back to Aurelia who had gone back to staring down at Jaden and his little friend. He glared, what was she in love with them or something? He couldn't understand why she was even talking to them. What she had said to him last night made him angry as well. He cared…didn't he? He didn't care about his brothers, that's for sure. They were heartless jerks like she said. He didn't really care about this school. He sure as hell didn't care about anybody in it. So why were her words getting to him. Did he need to change? Why should he? Because some pretty girl says so?

Whoa. No. Not pretty. Don't go there Chazz, you'll just get into trouble. Besides, she obviously 'cared' for the slacker more than she would him. Maybe he should focus on other goals like…

He scanned the room. Alexis Rhodes, she was perfect. She was the perfect girl and she was high calibre enough for him. Perfect.

He glanced back at Aurelia. He didn't need her. Not at all.

* * *

"Alright class, the written exam is now over so please walk, do not run, to get in line for today's new rare cards." Banner announced.

Aurelia sat back and watched the mayhem unfold.

"They're here?" she heard someone ask

"Oh boy." Banner paled as students went rushing from the room to get at the new cards. And the stampede was mobile.

"Chazz! Chazz!"

"The new cards are here!" Ah, so the lackeys have returned.

"So go fetch." she turned around as Chazz ordered them to go get the cards. Aurelia watched them trip over themselves to do what Chazz ordered.

She glared at him until he looked up. "What?"

"Why do you have to treat them so badly?" she asked.

"Because they act like dogs, always following me around, so I'm going to treat them like dogs." he smirked. Chazz stood and made ready to leave.

She sighed and shook her head but said nothing. Aurelia stood and left him to get to Jaden and Syrus who were still asleep. Bastian was trying to wake them up.

Syrus suddenly jumped up and screamed, "Oh I failed didn't I!"

"Syrus if there was a mark on melodrama you'd get an A for sure." Jaden mumbled from his desk.

"Where'd everyone go?" Syrus asked.

"To get to the new rare cards. They just came in today." Aurelia said. She joined Jaden.

"New cards! How come no one told us?" Syrus screamed.

"Because everyone wants the best cards. Please stop screaming Syrus." Aurelia said patiently.

"How come you guys aren't going?"

"One new card would upset my deck's delicate balance." Bastian said.

"Yeah, and I like my deck as it is." Aurelia followed suit.

"Well I could use some new cards." Syrus said and pulled Jaden away.

Aurelia glanced at Bastian and smiled before walking down to see Banner. Bastian left quietly and Aurelia waited until he was out of earshot.

"So teach, what'cha have for me?"

Banner smiled up at her, "Cleaning duties."

* * *

Chazz listened as his lackeys explained why they didn't have any rare cards to give him.

"You know what's sorry? You guys that's what. But it doesn't matter because not one duelist here can beat me no matter what card he has." Chazz growled.

"Unless that duelist is Jaden Yuki." a disembodied voice chimed in.

Chazz turned to face some guy in a trench coat.

"Hey, it's the sticky fingers who took all the rare cards." the blue-haired Obelisk said.

"Cards? What cards? Oh you mean, these cards?" the strange pulled his coat apart to show all the cards he had stolen lined up on the inside.

"Wow, talking about having a card up your sleeve." that lackey liked to state the obvious.

The stranger started to cackle. "What's the matter Chazz, don't recognize me? How about now?"

The stranger ripped off his hat to reveal that he was Dr. Crowler. "You know you looked better all covered up." if Aurelia could disrespect the teachers why couldn't he?

Crowler started sweating, "Yes well, I have a plan, to make Jaden Yuki look like the loser he is. I want you to be his opponent for his field test and to use all these rare cards to beat him."

Chazz sighed. "We're not in the same dorm, they won't let me be his opponent." seriously, everyone knew that.

"They? I am they. I'll make it happen. And you just make sure that you use these rare cards t put Jaden in his place. In front of the entire academy." Crowler started his horrible cackle again as Chazz debated on listening to him. Did he want to duel Jaden this way? He smirked and glanced up at Crowler.

"Hell yeah."

* * *

Aurelia got to the field tests just in time. Jaden would be going up soon and she wanted to be there to cheer him on. She knew it sounded corny but she wanted to see it. Jaden walked confidently up to the dueling ring and stood in ready as…

'_**Princeton!?**_' Chazz Princeton walked up to face him.

Whoa, back up. That was illegal. Chazz couldn't face Jaden, they're from different dorms. Aurelia fumed as Crowler strut onto the field.

"Alright Chazz, get your game on." Jaden looked pumped. Aurelia paused, maybe she could let this one slide. Jaden looked like he was having fun and she believed in him. He could beat Princeton.

"No excuses this time Chazz." Jaden said.

"Bring it Slifer Slacker." Chazz retaliated.

Jaden drew his first card. "Oh it is brought." Jaden played Elemental Hero Clayman in defence mode.

"Don't think for a second that pile of pebbles is going to last against me." Princeton was displaying his huge ego.

Chazz played 'Magical Mallet' to draw a new hand. Then played it again when he drew it again. He was waiting for a new rare monster, V-Tiger Jet. He also played 'Frontline Base' which let him play any level four monster this turn. He played W-Wing Catapult also in attack mode.

V-W-Tiger Catapult was created from this play so Chazz had a monster with 2000 attack points.

"And I'm not done yet, I still have his special ability. By sending a card to the graveyard I can force one of your monsters to attack mode." Chazz sent his catapult to attack Jaden and Clayman was destroyed. Jaden's life points dropped to 2000.

"I finish with one card face down." Princeton was finally done.

Aurelia watched Chazz. He looked so full of himself but she could also see, under all that bravado, a genuine love for what he was doing. He loved to duel, she could see that.

"Now I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman." Jaden's Sparkman appeared on the field in defence mode. Jaden added a facedown card to the field.

The crowd wasn't really into this fight. It's against rules and no one liked that Chazz was using all the rare cards that they didn't even get to see.

"Ready for round two you Slifer slime?" Chazz said. He played X-Head Cannon and because of Frontline's magic Z-Metal Tank joined it.

"Now I play my face down card, 'Call of the Haunted'! in case you slept through that class as well, it lets me bring back a monster from my graveyard. And I choose Y-Dragon Head." the monster appeared on the field. Now Chazz had all the pieces.

Aurelia sighed, "Great."

"Now I combine them to make XYZ-Dragon Cannon." this monster had 2800 attack points.

"But wait, there's more. Actually less. They say two is better than one but I have to disagree. Especially when the one in question is the ultimate V-Z Dragon Catapult Cannon." Chazz's ultimate monster appeared on the field.

It was huge, and with 3000 attack points, a force to be reckoned with.

A low whistle came from right beside her. Ruin stood next to her with arms crossed and a contemplating look on her face. _"How's Jaden going to survive this?"_

Aurelia shrugged. _'He will, I know it.'_

"Makes your Spark_**man**_ look like a heap of spark _**plugs**_. Or it did…" Jaden's monster disappeared.

"V-Z lets me get rid of one monster on your side of the field once per turn. And if you think that's impressive wait til you see his attack. An attack that will strike your life points directly." Chazz gloated.

"I don't think so Chazz because I play a trap." Jaden said. "'A Hero Emerges'"

"A hero what?"

"Emerges. As in onto the field. You choose a card from my hand and if it's a monster then I get to play it." Jaden smiled. "So take your pick Chazz."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, the far right." Chazz said.

"Sweet, I play Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in defence mode."

"That's what you think, when my monster attacks it switches your monster to attack mode. Now not only will she be zapped but so will your life points." Chazz's monster attacked and wiped Jaden's life points down to 1000.

"What's wrong Jaden, having some test anxiety. It'll be over soon." Did he always have to gloat like that?

"_Tch, what an asshole. I wouldn't want to know him." _Ruin scoffed.

Aurelia nodded. _'Yeah, he's a charmer isn't he?'_

"I don't think so Chazz. I got a whole army of vicious monsters just waiting to get at you." Jaden was getting serious so this would be getting good. "This isn't over, it's just barely started."

"I summon Winged Kuriboh in defence mode." Jaden's duel spirit appeared on the field and all the girls in the audience went nuts over how cute it was.

Aurelia smiled. _'It is cute isn't it?'_

Ruin frowned, _"It looks like something you coughed up, eh kitten?" _she smirked and glanced at Aurelia out of the corner of her eye.

Aurelia growled, sounding like a jungle cat. "Not funny Ruin." Luckily no one heard that.

Jaden finished with a face down card.

"All done huh? Good because now I'm gonna cook that Kuriboh and I like mine well done." Chazz said.

"You don't scare me Chazz." Jaden said.

"No big deal. I don't have to, that's what he's for." Chazz pointed to his monster. "Dragon Catapult Cannon attack."

Chazz's attack hurtled toward Jaden's Kuriboh but he countered with the spell card 'Transcending Wings'.

"It can't be!" Chazz yelled.

"Oh it be. Transcending Wings brings Winged Kuriboh up to level ten. It gets better. By sacrificing himself, Kuriboh destroys all monsters in attack mode and deflects their attack points back to you. Kuriboh, show him how it works." Jaden's monster deflected the attack back to Chazz which brought Chazz's life points down to 1000.

"Lucky punk." Chazz grumbled.

"Lucky? Nah I just happen to have a soft spot for old ladies," Aurelia grimaced, she was sure he meant better than it sounded, "but not for you Chazz. But now with only 1000 attack points left, and my turn coming up, all I have to do is draw the right monster. Here goes something." Jaden drew a card.

Aurelia leaned over the railing, gripping it tightly. Did he draw the right card?

"Yes! Elemental Hero Avion." 1000 attack points, Chazz was finished.

Avion attacked Chazz and wiped out the rest of his life points. This duel was over.

Aurelia jumped into the air. "Yes! Jaden won!" Ruin watched her with a smile on her face.

"_I don't think I've seen you this happy since we got here." _she said.

Aurelia grinned, "Well I've never really had a good reason to be.

"And that's game, unless you want to duel again." Jaden turned to Chazz.

Chazz growled, "Oh we will." That sounded like a threat.

"That was well played Jaden. Not in the history of this school has a Slifer ever dueled an Obelisk during these exams. Jaden, not only did you hold your own but you won. Your courage against overwhelming odds is inspiring. It is with great pride that I promote you to Ra yellow, good job Jaden." Sheppard said from his booth.

The crowd went wild.

Aurelia laughed, she was so proud of him. He was now a yellow!

"Allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Ra dorm." Bastian, who had joined Jaden and Syrus on the field, extended his hand to Jaden.

"Thanks." Jaden said as he shook Bastian's hand.

Aurelia smiled and turned away to head back to the dorm. _"Aren't you going to go down there and congratulate Jaden?"_ Ruin followed her.

Aurelia shook her head, _'Nah, he'll be good without me.'_

He was Jaden Yuki and she was sure he could face anything that came his way. At least right now anyway.

* * *

Aurelia sat in Syrus and Chumley's dorm room on Jaden's old bed.

"Are you going to help me find a new roommate?" Chumley bugged Syrus.

"I thought he'd say goodbye to us." Syrus sighed.

"What about you beautiful, feel like rooming here? Or making me a grilled cheese?" Chumley said.

Aurelia glared up at him. "Not. A. Chance."

"Hey what's up?" Jaden suddenly barged into the room.

"Jaden? Why are you here?" Syrus said.

"I wanted to say congrats for passing your field test. Oh and also in case you've forgotten, I live here. Sure Ra yellow's nice with their clean sheets, lack of cockroaches and those spiffy blazers but without you Syrus, it's just not my home." Jaden said.

Syrus burst into tears. "Really? Oh Jaden." he latched himself onto Jaden.

"Oh come on, you're getting my jacket soaked." Jaden recoiled.

"Oh, I thought, I'd lost you forever!" Syrus cried.

Jaden grimaced, "Chill out."

"Now I'll never let you go." Jaden started pushing Syrus away while Syrus cried.

"Please Jaden just a couple more hugs." Syrus pleaded.

"It's not the hugs it's the waterworks." Jaden laughed.

By now Aurelia had collapsed on the bed laughing. She heard Syrus still crying and Jaden trying to avoid it.

"Okay Syrus you can let go now." he said.

Aurelia calmed enough to check her watch and noticed it was time to get back to her room. She stood and joined the boys. When Syrus let go Aurelia hugged Jaden.

"Congrats Jay." she turned to Syrus, "You too Sy. You both did great, now it's time for me to go to bed." she started for the door.

"Really? You don't want to stay for the party we're gonna have?" Jaden asked.

Aurelia turned and smiled, "No thanks Jay, it's time for me to go to bed. Try not to be too loud okay?" she closed the door behind her.

As she walked toward her room she caught more cries coming from Jaden's room. Most likely from Syrus. She shook her head, those boys were something else. She knew this, Duel Academy would not be the same without them.

* * *

**Chapter 3 complete. I might not update for a longer period of time because I'm in the middle of a move here so I'm kinda busy.**

**Review please, even if it's just to say hi. Flames are not welcome and will be doused by the fire extinguisher in my kitchen. Then the foamy mess will be sent back to the person who wrote it. I don't like them.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm back! Well, moving went pretty well but unfortunately a week after we moved in my cat Tut died so I've not really been in a writing mood. I'm back now though and with another chapter. This isn't my best work but it'll do. I'll get more into the swing of things later.**

**Thanks to chrisanderenyuki and greenluvr14 for reviewing so far. Luv you :) **

**Disclaimer: I no own Yugioh GX. I do however own some chocolate ice cream.**

* * *

A few days had gone by since Jaden's duel against Chazz and Aurelia was loving the break. No duels to worry about, the workload was lightened considerably and Jaden, Syrus, Chumley and her were all hanging out together and lazing around. Aurelia felt pretty good lately; no Chazz to bother her. Chazz had secluded himself into a lonely place after his defeat at Jaden's hands. All the better; he wasn't annoying her.

"So you want to tell some ghost stories tonight?" Jaden said. The four of them were spread out on the grass near the dorm just enjoying the sunshine.

"No. ghost stories are scary." Syrus shuddered.

Aurelia snorted. "Ghosts aren't real Sy, just stories. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Sy rolled over to face her. "Says the girl who's afraid of water."

Aurelia rolled her eyes and turned away from him. "I have no comment on the matter."

"C'mon guys be nice." Jaden said.

"I don't think I'm up for ghost stories anyway." Aurelia sat up.

"Scared?" Syrus taunted.

She smirked. "You wish." She stared over at the dorm. "Nah, I've got other things to work on. Like that assignment due tomorrow?"

"We have an assignment?" Jaden closed his eyes. "Damn. Well, I don't think Banner really cares about assignments from me anymore so I'm off the hook."

Aurelia shook her head. "Yeah, but I don't have the same luxuries."

In all truth, she was staying in her room tonight so she could work on some stuff for the school. You know, invoices, class lists, financial stuff; stuff that was required in order to successfully run a school.

"Are you gonna start now?" Chumley asked from behind her.

Aurelia shrugged, why not? "Yeah, I'll head in now. It's almost dinner anyway and after that I'll work on the assignment."

She stood and smiled down at the boys. "Sy, Chumley, I know Jay's not gonna do it but you should probably work on that assignment too." they grimaced, "Just a thought." she walked away from the group and up the stairs. She'd get changed before dinner then head back up here to work.

* * *

Aurelia opened her door with a yawn. It was late but her tummy said food so she needed food. Luckily, since she was the only girl in Slifer, and the boss, Dorothy was nice enough to leave some chocolate ice cream in the fridge. She was seriously craving that ice cream right now.

As she padded down quietly to the cafeteria she heard voices. She opened the door quietly to find Jaden, Syrus and Chumley sitting around a candle in the caf. Jaden had his head resting on his hands and was staring off into space from what she could tell.

"Well, it's more like a memory. Back when I was a little kid I used to hear sounds. But I'd only hear them real late at night. I'd think I was dreaming but then…they sounded like voices, but not ones I recognized. I would go to check it out, but every time I did, there was nothing. Nothing there at all. Except my cards." Jaden described it perfectly. This memory was old but he described it with detail. Must've really scared the kid.

"And…" Syrus and Chumley were at the edge of their seats.

"And that's the end of the story." Jaden smiled.

The other two sighed. "That's it?"

"But wanna hear something strange? Lately, I've started hearing them again." Jaden was completely puzzled and she smirked. Aurelia knew exactly what he was talking about, she'd gone through the same thing.

"Really Jay? Hearing voices? I thought you were past the stage of having an imaginary friend." Aurelia said.

Jaden, Syrus and Chumley jumped two feet inn the air and she laughed. They looked scared to death.

"Aurelia? What are you doing here?" Sy asked.

She shrugged, "Midnight snack," she smirked.

Suddenly high laughter joined in and scared the three boys again. Aurelia smirked at professor Banner who stood behind her holding Pharaoh. "Hey I want to join in on the fright fest."

"You just did." Syrus said, gasping for air.

"Well, since you're here Professor, why don't you grab a card? The higher the monster, the scarier your story has to be." Aurelia pushed the deck towards him.

He stared at it. "Well that sounds easy enough." Banner drew the Five-Headed Dragon, a twelve star monster.

Jaden and Syrus were in awe of the monster he pulled. "Well I'm off to bed." Syrus said.

"But don't you want to hear about the abandoned dorm at the end of the island?" Banner said. Aurelia paused, she'd heard of the dorm being there but hadn't heard anything about it. This would be interesting.

"No one talks about it…" that explains it. "…But there was once a special dorm set at the edge of the forest. It was shut down after several students mysteriously went missing." Banner said in a calm voice.

"Where'd they go?" Syrus asked.

"Well that's the mystery of it, but the rumour was that it had something to do with the Shadow Games." Aurelia froze, shadow games? Here?

"Thanks you can stop now!" Chumley yelled from across the room. He was currently hiding behind one of the chairs.

Aurelia nudged Banner. "Go on Professor, I want to hear more about these shadow games." she said.

"Shadow games are duels played with mystical items." Banner continued.

"Millennium items right?" Jaden said, bored. "I've heard about this but it's not true."

"Oh isn't it?" Aurelia goaded. "Yugi had one for a while. They were too dangerous and had to be locked up."

"Still think it's a myth."

"Yes, that is what most people say about the items. But I find that most stories, well, they generally have to come from somewhere." Banner adjusted his glasses on his nose. Pharaoh meowed loudly and Banner stood. "Well, I think that is my cue to head back."

Aurelia glanced at Banner and shook her head. "I want to talk to you." she mouthed.

Banner nodded his head toward the outside and continued.

"Well you know, there is this creepy building I saw in the forest once." Syrus said.

"Awesome! Then you'll lead the way for us tonight." Jaden said.

"What?"

"Wait, what do you mean us?" Chumley chimed in.

"It'll be fun." Jaden said and cheered. Aurelia used this time to escape.

She crept silently away from the boys and to the door. Banner was waiting on the other side.

"The boys are going to check out the dorm tonight, come this way." she led him to the other side of the building. Banner followed her quietly and halted when she did.

Aurelia turned to him. "Now, what do you know about the Millennium items?"

He shrugged. "Just that they're mystical items that were used millennia ago to play shadow games. They disappeared quite a while ago."

Aurelia's eyes narrowed. He knew something and just wasn't telling her. "Alright Professor, what do you know of shadow games?"

He brightened considerably. "Oh those I know about. They were duels played in ancient Egypt and the stakes were a person's soul. Apparently they were sent to the Shadow Realm to play these games but there is no real proof of that." he frowned, "Of course, I could be wrong."

Aurelia sighed inaudibly and turned her head away. "Shadow games are real professor and I don't want Jaden anywhere near one. Ever." she glared at him. "Or there will be consequences. I know you know more then you're letting on but I'm not going to push. Not today." he backed away from her.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh-huh. Listen, I don't want the shadow games to come to this school. Lives will be lost because of them and I am responsible for every one of the students here. No Shadow Games." she growled.

"But how could I…?"

"No Shadow Games."

"Yes ma'am. Can I go to bed now?" Pharaoh meowed in agreement.

She sighed and turned away, "Fine. Go."

She heard him walk quickly away. There was something brewing here and she was not going to endanger her friends. If she had to she would kill again, only until the games were over.

Aurelia looked up at the moon. _'Oh I wish you were here mother, you'd know what to do.'_

* * *

"Alright, what's going on?" Aurelia was sitting on the steps of the dorm waiting for the boys to come back. They'd gone out to see the Abandoned Dorm 15 minutes ago and still hadn't returned. She was starting to get worried.

"Ugh, boys. I think they are officially the bane of my existence." Aurelia sighed as she stood. She wiped off the seat of her jeans and headed in the direction the Abandoned Dorm was in. She had seen it on the map in Chancellor Sheppard's office so she knew where it was.

Aurelia glanced around then smiled. No one to see.

She suddenly bolted toward the forest and by the time she hit the tree line she was just a blur flying past the trees. She loved to run and the faster she could go the more fun it was. Travelling faster than the human eye could see, she was free. Free from their judging eyes. Free from the stereotypes that came with being a rich kid, from being different. Just free.

Aurelia skid to a stop as she realized that she had almost passed the dorm and laughed to herself.

"Daydreaming again. Aster would mock me if he were here." She smiled and headed into the dorm.

Aurelia whistled as she walked past carving after carving on the wall of the dorm. Most of it was in ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs which she could vaguely put words to. It had been a long time since she read Egyptian. She continued on.

Half way to, what she could tell was the end, she spotted other hieroglyphs that she had seen before. And carvings of the Millennium items.

"What the fuck is going on here?" she glanced around at the covered furniture. "Or was going on here?"

She walked further down to find a living room of some kind but it was hard to tell with everything covered. Aurelia could see footprints in the dust and assumed they were Jaden, Syrus and Chumley's footprints. She lifter her head and caught a whiff of the stale air. Yep, those three had definitely been there.

She peered down a hallway in front of her and sniffed again. They had run down there, and were feeling anxious from what she could tell of their scents. What were they running from? Or to?

Aurelia felt her claws extending and closed her fists. "Calm yourself Aurelia. They're fine, just being boys." she started into the tunnel. "Probably got lost or something." she scoffed.

She followed the tunnel, which she could make out because of her vision, and started hearing voices at the end.

"Jaden!" she heard Syrus cry and started walking faster.

Aurelia came out of the tunnel to find…Jaden dueling. No surprise there. Syrus and Chumley stood off to the side watching. Jaden was hunched into a defensive position, facing his opponent. A tall, dark and eerie man with a mask. The field was changed to look like a fiendish dungeon and two fiends were currently inhabiting it. Both on the opponent's side.

"Hey guys what's up?" Aurelia greeted as she stepped fully into the room.

"No don't come in! You'll get swept into the shadows too!" Chumley yelled at her.

Aurelia looked sceptical. "What are you talking about? Jaden's just dueling what else is new? But you three had me worried. You've been gone for about 20 minutes now." she sighed. "Why didn't you just call to tell me you weren't coming back anytime soon?"

"Uh hello? If you haven't noticed, Jaden's fighting for his life right now. We didn't really think to call you." Syrus said. "Look, he's already missing half his body."

Aurelia turned to Jaden. He was looking at her too as she gave him a once over. Nothing was wrong with him.

"What are you talking about? He looks fine to me." she said. "Aside from having only half his life points. What's the matter Jay? Someone finally come along to beat your winning record?"

Jaden, Syrus and Chumley had slack jaws as Aurelia sauntered over and stood beside Syrus.

"Now what's all this about losing his soul?" she said.

"His fate is set. My Archfiend deck will finish off all his monsters, and his soul…will be mine." Tall, dark and gruesome pulled out what looked like the Millennium puzzle. It glowed for a moment then subsided.

"Where the fuck did you get that?" Aurelia glared at him.

He shrugged. "I've had it for quite a while. My Millennium item will take Jaden's soul after I win this duel."

Aurelia stared hard at the puzzle while gruesome talked about him winning. There was something fishy about that.

"He's already started. Jaden's disappearing." Syrus wailed. Aurelia turned back to Jaden but she still couldn't see anything wrong with him. If they were playing the same Shadow Game that Bakura and Marik had played at Battle City than it would be true. Half of Jaden's body would be gone. But since nothing had happened to him…

Aurelia burst out laughing. The other four in the room turned to her with incredulous looks. Aurelia tried to stop but she couldn't, it was too funny. They were being played by a scam. A damn good one too.

Finally, Jaden and Gruesome just continued on with their game.

Jaden played Mirage of Nightmare and played two other face downs as well. Gruesome taunted Jaden by saying his soul would soon be gone and Alexis' as well. That sobered Aurelia up quick.

"Alexis is here? Where?" she asked.

"That guy put her in a coffin and she disappeared." Syrus said.

One brow rose. A magic trick? From a…circus performer perhaps? Aurelia smiled, the pieces were coming together.

"Why are you grinning?" Chumley asked.

Aurelia turned to him. "Because Jaden's gonna win this."

"It's a shadow game, how can you be sure?"

Aurelia smirked_, 'Not a shadow game, but a hoax. I want to see what he would do in an actual shadow game though. He still thinks this is one.' _

Mirage or Nightmare let Jaden draw until he had four cards in his hand. Terror King attacked but Jaden countered with Mirror Force.

"Totally liscious." Chumley said. "If Jaden keeps this up we can be outta here and Alexis too."

"Uh…is liscious even a word?" Aurelia asked Syrus. He shrugged.

Jaden's Mirror Force destroyed Gruesome's fiends.

"How dare you!" he cried. "Now I use Desrook Archfiend's special ability which allows me to resurrect Terror King Archfiend by sending this card to the graveyard." The king returned. "And now I activate the effect of the field spell Pandemonium. It's magic allows me to draw a new archfiend if one of my archfiend monsters is ever sent to the graveyard." he drew a card and had his king attack Jaden.

Jaden played Emergency Provisions to protect himself so he still had 1000 life points at the end of the attack.

"You still stand?"

Jaden chuckled. "As long as I've got two good legs."

Gruesome reached into his pocket and pulled out the phoney Millennium item he carried around. "But your legs are not good. Not with this latest strike on your life points and neither are your arms." the puzzle glowed and Jaden, Syrus and Chumley all gasped. She guessed they were seeing Jaden's body disappearing but since she couldn't see it, she didn't know.

"I use the spell the Warrior Returning Alive which brings back my Avion. Now fuse with Burstinatrix to create E-Hero Flame Wingman." Jaden used his newly formed Wingman to destroy Gruesome's Terror King. And bring his life points down to 1900.

"Parts of him are starting to disappear too Chumley." Syrus said.

"You think that will work on my waistline?" Chumley asked.

Aurelia shook her head exasperated. "If this was really a shadow game than of course he'd be disappearing too. The shadows don't care who they get as long as they get a soul." she said. They ignored her.

"It matters not because I have yet another Desrook Archfiend." Gruesome used the play from before to bring back his Terror King. Jaden played Dark Catapulter in defence mode.

"Come on and do your worst."

"You want my worst? You should be careful what you wish for because you just might get it." Gruesome was taunting Jaden.

Aurelia slapped a hand to her forehead. "Come on that is one of the worst clichés ever. Use something original for a change."

Gruesome drew a card then sacrificed his terror King to play it. Summoned Skull appeared on the field. "You wanted my worst? Well now you have it." Summoned Skull destroyed Flame Wingman.

Gruesome held up his Millennium item. "Look into my Millennium item and feel yourself drift away into the shadows. You are defeated, your life points are all but gone. Soon you will be nothing but a hollow shell. Feel yourself drifting, drifting, drifting…"

Aurelia rolled her eyes. "Look you're a skilled hypnotist but Jay's not gonna fall for that." Jaden fell to his knees. "Or I could be wrong."

"Jaden!" Syrus yelled.

"He can't even stand up." Chumley added.

"Wake up Jay! It's just a trick, do you hear me? Just a trick!" Aurelia said.

Jaden stayed down while Gruesome smirked. Aurelia growled and her claws flexed as she readied herself to pounce. Suddenly, Jaden stood up.

"Well no more. I got this shadow game scam figured out."

Aurelia paused and retracted her claws. Looks like she wouldn't need them. Jaden had finally figured it out.

"What's he mean?" Syrus asked.

"I mean my soul's not on the serving plate anymore."

Syrus and Chumley turned to her when they saw her nod. "Told ya it wasn't real."

"First, I activate my Catapulter's special ability. It allows me to remove one card from my graveyard for every turn Catapulter was in defence mode. Then, for every card I remove I get to destroy one spell or trap card on the field. Since he was in defence mode for one turn, I'll remove one card and now I'll destroy your Pandemonium card." Jaden's Catapulter lit up and fired a shot at Gruesome's duel disk. Pandemonium was destroyed.

"So what! You still haven't destroyed this!" Gruesome held up his puzzle.

"How about I handle it for him." Aurelia pulled a card out of her pocket and shot it at the puzzle. The card embedded itself into the puzzle and effectively stopped it.

Jaden nodded to her and she returned the favour.

"Jaden! You got your body back." Syrus said.

"I never lost it Sy. This shadow game was just a big fake." Jaden replied.

Aurelia sighed. "Hey! I've been saying that since the beginning and no one listens to me!"

Syrus and Chumley turned and stared at Gruesome, effectively ignoring Aurelia again. "Ugh, boys." she shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, this was all just a magic trick. Smoke and mirrors to make me think I was losing my soul. This guy's a complete sham. I mean, he's probably just some out of work carnie." Jaden continued.

"I'm not out of work. I can get my job back at the fair any time I want. And what…about the girl?" Gruesome was hanging by a thread. "Her soul is lost in the shadow realm. That proves this item is real!"

Aurelia snorted. "Yeah with a card sticking out of it and everything."

"And besides, it's the Millennium puzzle not pendant." Jaden said. "That proves it so hand over Alexis and all the other kids you snatched."

Aurelia was confused. Other kids? Where'd the other ones come from?

"Other kids? I don't know what you're talking about." Gruesome looked confused too. "And because of that earlier comment you can find your friend by yourself."

Gruesome through the 'puzzle' down and smoke blew up around him.

Jaden ran forward. "Oh no you're not! Come back here you!"

Aurelia followed him, "Jaden don't!"

Statues around them started lighting up and soon, the eye of Wadjet appeared on the floor. Jaden stopped cold and so did Aurelia. This was the symbol of the Millennium items. Not good, not good.

She grabbed Jaden's arm, "Come on Jay, get out of here!" she pulled but he complained about Alexis. Wind started to pick up out of nowhere and black smoke accumulated. Soon Aurelia, Jaden and Gruesome were covered by a cloud.

Aurelia ran toward where she had last seen Syrus and Chumley but now she saw only black. "No!" she cried.

"Where is this place? Where am I?" Gruesome was muttering.

"Come on enough tricks already." Jaden said.

"A trick? I can't do something like this."

Aurelia turned back to them both. "Shut up! You started this duel now you have to finish it."

Gruesome stared at her. "What?"

She pointed at him. "You wanted the Shadow Realm? Well now you have it. Satisfied?"

"What are you talking about Aurelia?" Jaden asked.

Aurelia gestured around them. "Look around you Jaden. No hypnotist can do this. Whatever they were doing in this dorm had to do with the Shadow Realm and now because you two were dueling we are in it. This time the lose your soul thing" she paused, "is real."

Gruesome and Jaden stared at each other. Gruesome started to panic. "I want out now!"

Suddenly little black creatures started falling from the sky. Or what she assumed was the sky. They attached themselves to Gruesome and started for them.

"Help me Jaden!" Gruesome screamed.

Aurelia backed toward Jaden.

"Kurr!" she looked over her shoulder to see Winged Kuriboh struggling to escape from Jaden's deck. He finally managed to pull himself out and squeaked at Jaden.

"Now that's weird. First I hear yah, now I see yah. What in the world's going on here?" Jaden said.

Aurelia turned back to the little creatures. "He's your duel spirit Jaden. He will appear whenever you need help. Only you and I can see him in our world."

Suddenly Athena and Ruin appeared beside her. "Well this is a place I never wanted to see again." Ruin said.

"Whoa! Who are they?" Jaden asked.

Athena and Ruin turned to him. "They are my duel spirits Jay. They protect me, and their really great friends too." Aurelia looked to her two guardians.

They both nodded and created a ring around Jaden and Aurelia. The creatures didn't approach them out of fear. Ruin laughed, "Oh yeah, pray for mercy baby!"

Athena and Aurelia rolled their eyes while Jaden sweat dropped.

During this interlude Gruesome became more gruesome because the shadow minions took over his body. His eyes glowed red and his voice became creepy. Well, creepier.

"Jaden Yuki. The shadows pain for a soul. Only one shall survive." Oh boy. Definitely a Shadow game.

"Come on red contacts? You really outdid yourself this time." Aurelia's head dropped.

"Jaden this is a shadow duel. We are now officially in the Shadow Realm. That's why Winged Kuriboh, Ruin and Athena are solid. This is no magic trick, you have to win." Aurelia said.

Jaden seemed to consider it then continued dueling. He played the spell Monster Reincarnation and by discarding one card from his hand he brought back Sparkman from his grave. Sparkman knelt in defence mode.

Gruesome's turn. Because Pandemonium was not there anymore his archfiends cost him 500 life points per turn. Summoned Skull took out Jaden's Catapulter and then Gruesome played a face down and Desrook Archfiend.

Kuriboh squeaked at Jaden. "Don't worry Kuriboh, I'm totally in this duel." Jaden turned Sparkman to attack mode and armed him with the Spark Blaster. Gruesome assumed Jaden would use it on his monster but Jaden attacked his Desrook first. Gruesome's points were down to 900 now. Sparkman then used the Spark Blaster on himself to change his position to defence.

"Coward." Gruesome was baiting Jaden.

Gruesome played the trap Battle Scarred. This made Jaden lose life points because of the archfiend effect too. Gruesome's points were down to 400 but Jaden's were down to 100.

"Come on Jay. You can do this." Aurelia said. "He's just a possessed being, you can beat him."

"I don't think that was a very good pep talk Aurelia." Athena broke in.

Aurelia glared at her.

Kuriboh squeaked at Jaden again. This time sounding like he was afraid. "No worries Kuriboh, we still got Sparkman." Jaden said.

Until Gruesome destroyed it with his Summoned Skull. He then activated Double Spell which let him sacrifice one spell card to use one of Jaden's in his graveyard. He picked Emergency Provisions. Gruesome's points now rose to 1400.

"Better make this turn count." Jaden said.

Aurelia nodded. "Yep, this duel's a doozy."

"Okay, here I come!" Jaden said and pulled a card. He pulled Bubbleman and summoned him in attack mode. Because Bubblean was the last card in Jaden's hand he gets to summon a monster and because Bubbleman was the only one out on the field he got to draw two cards.

Jaden drew Bubble Shuffle meaning he could pick one of Gruesome's monsters and Bubbleman and switch them to defence mode. Then sacrifice them and summon a hero.

"If my roulette says so." Gruesome was right. He still had that special ability. If the dial landed on a 1,3 or 6 then the spell was useless.

"Great. I've had bad luck with this thing." Jaden said.

The dial spun and landed on a 2. Jaden's spell continued and he summoned E-Hero Blade Edge. Because of Blade Edge's special ability the difference between Blade Edge and the defending monster became damage.

Summoned Skull burst apart and Gruesome's life points dropped to zero. The duel was over, and so was Gruesome.

The little shadow things attacked him again and started to eat him. Athena, Ruin and Aurelia shuddered. "Ewww." they all said.

Jaden laughed until Kuriboh pulled them away and showed them a door he had created. Jaden and Kuriboh ran through first then Aurelia, Athena and Ruin followed. They tumbled out onto the floor, well, Aurelia and Jaden did. Athena and Ruin turned back into spirits as they made contact with this world.

"Jaden! Aurelia!" Syrus and Chumley ran up. "Are you guys okay?"

"Just peachy." Aurelia said.

Suddenly the shadow bubble imploded on itself and disappeared in a shower of…confetti? That's new.

Alexis' coffin lay near them. Jaden pulled her into his arms and started to carry her out. Impressive, since her weight in breasts alone would have toppled Aurelia had she done it.

* * *

When they reached the outside of the dorm Jaden placed Alexis on the ground and patiently waited for her to wake up.

Alexis opened her eyes blearily and confused. "Where am I? What are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to say thank you?" Jaden said. "We're here because we had to find the bad guy, win the duel and save the damsel in distress."

"Yeah, that strange man grabbed me." she said.

"Uh huh, we found your card, and this." Jaden handed over a picture frame with her card.

Alexis stared at the picture. "My brother? This is the first trace of him I've seen in a long time."

"Yeah well next time you go searching for him, you might want to include us. We can't have you falling into anymore coffins searching for your brother." Aurelia said. She stood and stretched. "Well, sun will be up any minute and I don't know about you guys but I'd actually like to get some sleep in."

Jaden, Syrus and Chumley followed her. "Why don't you just sleep in class like we do?"

Aurelia scoffed at him. "Because I want to actually pass this course."

Jaden shrugged as they walked away. "Who needs class, you could spend that valuable time sleeping." he said.

Aurelia smirked. "I'll think about it."

"Yeah and then you can spend detention with us too." Syrus said.

Aurelia laughed. "Then maybe not."

The boys followed suit and they laughed and joked until they reached the dorm.

* * *

**Review please. For all you fellow Canadians, how was your long weekend? For you Americans, I understand yours is coming up soon too. Tell me what you plan to do please. I went to a bellydance costuming class myself.**

**Have any questions about anything? Send me a message. I'm happy to answer all your questions.**

**P.S. I don't really hate Alexis...really. The people who made this series needed to make her chest area smaller though. Maybe just a little.**

**P.P.S I know Chazz wasn't in this chapter. But he's not in this episode and I couldn't really place him anywhere so he didn't get in. He'll back back though, promise.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay first of all, I'm really sorry and I hate school. Exams are this week and because I've got the day off and my English exam is tomorrow (easy) I'm giving you a new chapter. Sorry for all of those who have been waiting forever for this chapter. Hey, Chazz is in this one.**

**So are Marik, Bakura, Ryou and Malik. I might even bring them to the school later. Wouldn't that be awesome? Now On to the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you hear me! If I owned the Yu-Gi-Oh fanchise do you seriously think I would be going to school? (Probably because my dad would kill me if I didn't)**

**P.S. setokaibagirl749 the part with Chazz is for you. Thanks to all who review!**

* * *

Aurelia gasped for breath. Something was tightening around her. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move. It felt like she was suffocating. _'What's happening to me?'_

She struggled; until she saw a light and then struggled toward that. When she came free she took in a big gulp of air. Then she realized that she wasn't being suffocated by some sinister force or another but by…her own blankets.

Aurelia face palmed and sighed. Ra, she was so stupid. But that dream…

She'd dreamt of her father again. She hadn't done that in years, but for some reason she had tonight. She'd dreamt about Egypt and the great battle that took place. Zorc…her parents…shadows…Millennium items…Maybe she had eaten something before bed that she shouldn't have? Was it the chocolate? Chocolate had never had this effect on her before.

No. it was definitely the Millennium items. That run in with Gruesome messed with her mind. _'The items are gone. Buried. Never to be found again. Relax.'_

Still…

Aurelia grabbed her phone next to her bed and dialled. She had to be sure.

"**What the fuck do you want at this Ra damn time in the morning?"**

Aurelia winced and glanced at her alarm clock. The glowing numbers said 3:00am. Shit, she was so dead for this.

"Marik it's me."

"**Aurelia! Why are you calling so early? Don't they have clocks at your prissy school?"** he said.

Aurelia rolled her eyes. _'Just because I wouldn't let him come here…' _"Sorry, didn't realize what time it was."

"**What do you want? Hikari-pretty and I were sleeping."** she heard a faint "Who are you talking to?" in the background.

"I actually wanted to talk to Hikari-pretty. Marik, can you hand him the phone?" Aurelia smirked.

"**What's in it for me?" **

"I'll visit next Tuesday. That would make Hikari-pretty and Ryou happy." Aurelia waited for him to take the bait.

"**Okay!" **he screamed and she brought the phone away from her ear. She heard the phone being jiggled around between hands then a groggy hello from the other end.

"Sorry to wake you Malik but we had a situation over here you might want to hear." Aurelia said.

"**Like what?"**

"Oh, just some creep showed up here trying to scare my friend into dueling him. Want to know how? He used mind tricks to conjure up a fake shadow game with a fake Millennium puzzle and all." Aurelia said.

"**What? But you knew it was fake, right?" **Malik replied.

"Oh yeah, I got there late so he didn't hypnotize me with the others and the game they described sounded like Marik and Bakura's shadow game. You know, the one where Bakura started to disappear. Well, Jaden realized it wasn't real after a while but then we did get sent to the shadow realm and Gruesome was taken over by these little black things and…"

"Gruesome? Little black things? Aurelia what are you talking about?" Malik interrupted.

"I guess the shadows showed up in the form of little black creatures. Gruesome was Jaden's opponent. Anyway, Jaden didn't believe we were in a shadow game even when his monsters came to life so we got off safe there but I'm worried. If the shadow games are coming back…" Aurelia trailed.

"**Are the Millennium items returning too? No Aurelia, they're gone for good. Not even Zorc could dig those up again." **Malik said.

"Well that's reassuring."

"**What's reassuring?" **came a voice from the other line.

"**Bakura! Go back to bed!" **Malik said.

"**What's going on here?" **Ryou's voice joined them. He must have taken the phone from Bakura.

"We're talking about the Millennium items and the prospect, of which there is none, of them ever returning." Aurelia said.

"**Why would you call at 3 in the morning to talk about Millennium items?"** Ryou asked.

"Because we had a bit of a scare down here. We're good now, but still…" Aurelia replied. She stretched her claws and scratched an itchy spot on her head. She hoped she wasn't getting lice from this place.

"**Ah…"**

"I know the Millennium items hurt you both badly but I needed to make sure. I'm sorry if I brought up anything uncomfortable." Aurelia continued.

"**We're doing much better now." **Malik said and Ryou hummed in agreement.

"Yeah because you both got boyfriends out of it." Aurelia scoffed.

She could practically feel Ryou's blush but Malik just laughed. **"Jealous Aurelia?"**

"Ha! No. Besides, I don't get to decide who I love, remember? Just me and fate who loves to screw everyone over." Aurelia said.

She shook her head when she heard Malik laughing at her again. "Well since I feel very unloved at the moment I think I should let you go back to sleep, or sex which ever you prefer."

Malik laughed and said goodbye but the line didn't go dead yet. Ryou was still on**. "You know Aurelia, we'll help you in any way we can. We all love you, even you-know-who. And you were right about the items. I got Bakura out of it and I'm very thankful for that."** he said.

Aurelia smiled. "I think I should go before my teeth rot from your lovesick sweetness. See you next Tuesday, I promised Marik."

"Goodbye." Ryou hung up. Aurelia smiled at her phone and did the same. Those boys were awesome. Why couldn't there be others like them around…

On second thought, the world couldn't handle another Bakura or Marik. Maybe that was for the better.

* * *

Aurelia smacked her alarm clock across the room where it promptly shattered into a million pieces. After waking from that nightmare four hours ago she'd had a hard time getting back to sleep. Aurelia lifted her head to see where her alarm had fallen and found it shattered.

"Damn. This is one of the things I hate about school." she heard thumping on the deck outside her door and sighed. _'Damn kids, it's seven in the fucking morning for Ra's sake!'_

Aurelia shook her head of sleep but the thumping continued. She was about to go out there and give them a piece of her mind. A very large and angry piece.

Aurelia fished out some clothes still listening for the thumping. She paused when she realized it was rhythmic. Not as in music rhythmic but as in marching. Who was out on the deck marching at seven in the Ra-damn morning?

When she finished getting dressed and brushed her hair she peeked out her door to see a bunch of security guys standing outside Jaden's room. What on earth? Jaden opened the door and stood wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"We're the-"

"Disciplinary Action Squad." Aurelia supplied, emerging from her room. She walked toward them in easy strides and stood with her arms crossed. "Now, mind telling us what's going on?"

The leader of the squad, a tall woman with dark eyes bowed, "Of course Ma'am. These two," she pointed toward Jaden and Syrus who had followed, "were seen at the Abandoned Dorm and are now under campus arrest. They will be given a fair hearing at the interrogation." She said.

Aurelia cocked her head and lied. "Abandoned Dorm, I thought that was a myth? Anyway, if they're in trouble I'm going with them. We're going to see Sheppard right?" the woman nodded. "Good then, lead the way."

The squad led them to the truck they used for transportation and Jaden, Syrus and Aurelia climbed in. Aurelia took the seat opposite the two boys.

"What was that all about?" Syrus' question was to Aurelia. "They acted like you were in charge or something."

Aurelia growled under her breath. _'Yeah I know.' _Looks like someone forgot to tell the army brats she was under cover. She turned back to Syrus and smiled. "Dunno, must have one of those authority type looks." she shrugged but inside she seethed. This "Disciplinary Squad" almost blew her cover. She rested her chin in her palm and waited while the truck bumped its way over to the school.

As they were led up the stairs Jaden elbowed her. "Hey what do you think they'll do to us?"

Aurelia shrugged. "It's up to Sheppard really. It could range anywhere from detention to expulsion. Personally, I'm leaning more toward the expulsion side. We really weren't supposed to be there." she whispered.

Jaden nodded. "Why did you come with us then?"

"You mean to the dorm or now?"

He shrugged. "Both."

"I was worried for you guys at the dorm. It's dangerous as you saw during the end of the duel. You guys are my only friends here, I don't want you getting hurt." she smiled back at Jaden and Syrus. "As for now, I want to see what punishment will be dealt and if I can change it or not."

"How would you change it?" Syrus asked.

"Dunno, but I've gotta try right?" she said.

She'd thought they were going to be led into Sheppard's office, instead they were led into a large room with T.V. screens all around them. Sheppard was on the one in front of them with Crowler on one side and the Disciplinary Squad leader on the other.

Aurelia and Jaden stood next to each other facing Sheppard while Syrus stood slightly behind them. Sheppard looked surprised to see Aurelia there.

"I'll start this off. By going out after curfew and sneaking through the Abandoned Dorm, an out of bounds zone for students, you are hereby suspended." the Squad leader said.

"Suspended?" Aurelia, Jaden and Syrus said.

"That's what I suggest." she said, "You trespassed into the Abandoned Dorm and an anonymous letter from one of our faculty members confirms it. You must be punished so an example is set for the other students."

Aurelia scoffed, anonymous faculty member. She glanced at Crowler and when he was looking at her, she lifted one of her lips in anticipation of a snarl. He blanched but his dirty smile remained.

"But what kind of example are we setting? That we are a bunch of heard-hearted tyrants? I say we arrange something more sporting." Crowler said.

Aurelia turned her questioning look to Sheppard but he shook his head almost undiscernibly. Aurelia turned back to Crowler.

"Sporting? What do you mean by that?" Jaden asked.

"Well Jaden, off the top of my head," yeah right, he probably had this planned since he found out, "how about you partner up with Syrus in a tag duel. Win and you're clear, lose and you're expelled." Expelled?

"Sounds sweet." she heard Jaden say behind her.

"But Jaden he said expelled." Syrus said.

"Chancellor I believe they have accepted the conditions." Crowler glanced at Sheppard out of the corner of his eyes.

"Alright then I'll arrange some opponents." Sheppard said. He was staring at Aurelia though, who was standing quite still after hearing that.

"Oh now Chancellor, don't you fret about that. I'll take care of all the particulars for the event." Crowler was too happy about this.

The door slid open behind them and two guards came in. Jaden and Syrus were escorted by the guards and Aurelia followed.

"Wait Aurelia, a word?" Sheppard's voice stopped her. Jaden and Syrus stopped as well but she waved them on.

"Go, I'll be fine."

They nodded but watched her as they left. When they were safely out of the room Sheppard turned to Crowler and the Squad leader. Both of you leave as well I would like to talk to Miss Kaiba alone.

The woman nodded and her screen went blank. Crowler looked disappointed but his screen went black as well.

Sheppard turned back to her. "Aurelia, I'm sure you have something to say."

Aurelia glared, "Oh I have plenty to say Chancellor. First off is a question for myself; why the fuck haven't I fired Crowler yet?"

"Dr. Crowler is a good asset to this school. He may have a vendetta against your friends but he is a good teacher."

Aurelia scoffed. "He's a pain in the ass is what he is."

"Maybe, but he has pushed your friend Jaden quite a bit. And Jaden has grown from these experiences."

"So why the threat of expulsion?" Aurelia asked. "You know Jaden is thrilled even without the threat. A duel's a duel to him."

"Yes but not to young mister Truesdale." Sheppard said. "Jaden has been pushed enough for the time being, now Syrus has to catch up."

"Ha! I don't think anyone can catch up to that kid. Jaden's going to be quite the dueling legend someday."

"Like your foster father?"

Aurelia smiled as thoughts of Seto and her real father flitted through her mind. "Maybe." Aurelia's smile turned into a frown. "Why don't I have the same punishment? I was there too."

Sheppard shook his head. "You don't like dueling and besides even if you did duel there is the chance you might be 'expelled'. We can't have you kicked out when you're in charge."

Aurelia rolled her eyes and headed for the door. She stopped with her back to the screen, facing the door. "Oh, and you should probably let Crowler know to stay out of my way for a while. He might get hurt." she smirked and left through the now open door.

* * *

When Chumley opened the door to the room Syrus flung himself on him.

"Did he say yes? Please tell me he said yes. If I'm Jaden's partner I'll get us both expelled!" he whined. Aurelia rolled her eyes. Melodramatic much?

"I tried but he said no. I even lied and said I led you to the Abandoned Dorm." Chumley apologized.

Jaden laughed. "Well you did lead us into it's cafeteria." Aurelia laughed as well. Typical Chumley.

Aurelia laid sprawled out on Jaden's bed watching over his shoulder as he picked his cards. "Why aren't you worried Jaden? Aren't you afraid that I'm gonna get us kicked out?" Syrus asked.

"Nah. I wouldn't want any other partner."

"What are you nuts?" Syrus yelled.

"Syrus we're going to go in there, duel our best and win the match. Know why?"

"Cuz of you're unwavering optimism?" Aurelia joked from the bed.

Jaden stared at her confused. "No…" then turned back to Syrus, "Because we're gonna work out our kinks right now. Grab your deck cuz we're gonna duel."

Aurelia face palmed. That was gonna go over well. "You guys coming to watch?" she heard Jaden ask.

"Of course." Chumley said.

"Aurelia?"

Aurelia peeked out from under her hand and watched Jaden. "No thanks, I've got a package coming in today and I've gotta stay back and wait for it."

Jaden, Syrus and Chumley headed out to the cliff and Aurelia closed the door behind her and went to wait in her room. Turns out she didn't have to wait at all.

There propped against the bed was her ratty old guitar case with her guitar inside.

"Yes! About time." she picked up the case and set it on her bed. Her guitar had gotten lost in the luggage when she came over to Academy Island. She'd been waiting for them to send it over for weeks.

Aurelia lifted her old guitar out of the case and brought it close to her. She'd had ideas swimming around her head for new songs she would write since she'd been here. Now she had her instrument and she was good to go.

* * *

Aurelia yawned and stretched. She wondered if Jaden and Syrus were done their duel yet. She glanced at her window to see…the sunset? Aurelia lifted her guitar off her and onto the bed beside her. Was it that late already?

She got up and stretched again hearing the bones in her back pop back into place. That felt good. Aurelia walked out of her room to come face to face with Jaden.

"Hey Aurelia! Nice morning isn't it? Why are you wearing the same clothes as yesterday?" Jaden asked quickly as he passed her.

Morning? How long had she been sleeping? "Where are you going?" she yelled to Jaden.

"To get a duel request form!" he shouted back. Duel request form? She shook her head, that Jaden. Always wanting to duel.

Aurelia changed her clothes then went downstairs to the cafeteria to get some breakfast…or what she assumed was breakfast. Right now she couldn't really remember anything.

After breakfast she was walking back to her room to play some more but was sidetracked by Jaden returning from the school all bent out of shape.

"Hey Aurelia. Want to go for a walk? I need someone to rant to." He grumbled. Wow Jaden must be really peeved.

She shrugged, "Sure." and they headed for the forest.

"Stupid Dr. Crowler. Where does it say those duel request forms have to be filled out in triplicate." Jaden stopped and crossed his arms. "And with a number 8 pencil."

"There's a such thing as a number eight pencil?" Aurelia asked.

Jaden shrugged.

Suddenly it was raining cards upon Aurelia and Jaden and they heard a shout. Holding on to a branch for dear life, was…a bear? No, couldn't be.

"What was that? That's either a giant tree sloth…or it's Chumley." Jaden deadpanned. He glanced at Aurelia who had the same blank look.

"Hey what up?" Chumley asked from above.

Aurelia smirked. "Apparently you. Chumley what are you doing up there?"

Jaden picked up a card from the ground. "Chum, there's like a zillion koala cards down here." he smirked.

"Aren't they so cool?" Chumley said. "Wanna have a pickup duel?"

Aurelia stared confused. "What's a pickup duel?"

"Hey why didn't I think of that?" Jaden said.

Aurelia turned to him but he was already running off. "Ugh Jaden come back!" she raced after him. She barely heard Chumley in the distance. "Hey wait where are you guys going?"

"The Obelisk Dorm!" Jaden yelled.

"Why are we going there?" Aurelia replied.

"Pick up duel with Zane!" Jaden said.

"The Zane!" She heard Chumley fall behind her.

Aurelia mentally sighed. "Why are you gonna duel Zane? And what's a pickup duel?"

"Because he's a no good brother that's why." Jaden stopped at the entrance to the dorm. "You should stay out here." he smiled back at her.

"Jaden I have a better idea." Aurelia said. She stopped Jaden with an arm. "I'll go in and get Zane myself."

"Why you?"

Aurelia smirked. "Because boys tend to go speechless around a pretty girl."

* * *

Aurelia strode into the Obelisk Blue dorm and glanced around at all the high end…stuff. Of course Seto would make Obelisk the highest dorm, he practically worshipped that card. After his Blue Eyes White Dragons of course.

"Hey you're not supposed to be in here." Aurelia turned to find two boys standing behind her.

"Well now boys just calm down. I'm here because I was invited." Aurelia said. She sidled up to one of them. "By Zane."

"Zane? Why would he?…ugh…" she was right, she could make them speechless.

"Zane is a man after all." she smiled sweetly. "Unlike you two." they nodded, to engrossed in her chest to noticed she'd just dissed them. She was glad she had worn her corset top again. It showed her cleavage off perfectly.

"Where is Zane's room?" she asked.

They pointed to the right. "Up two floors, third door on the right. Room 312. (A.N. I don't know what room number his room is actually so I'm making it up)

Aurelia smiled at the two boys. "Thanks you boys, I'll remember this."

Aurelia quickly ran up the stairs and was about to turn right when a voice stopped her.

"Aurelia? What the hell are you doing here?" Oh Ra no, she couldn't deal with this right now. She spun around slowly to see Chazz Princeton standing there with arms crossed and a frown on his face. Not like she didn't see him like that every day.

"Hey Princeton. What are you doing here?"

Chazz's brow went up. "I live here Aurelia. What are you doing here?"

So much for that way. "Looking for Zane."

Chazz scoffed. "Another Zane Truesdale fangirl. What are you going to do? Kidnap him?"

Aurelia smiled. "Well now that you mention it…." her smile turned into a smirk.

Chazz shook his head. "Why are you here? Don't make me ask you again." he glared.

Aurelia smirked. "What are you gonna do Princeton? Throw me out? I'm just here to see Zane."

"Why?"

Aurelia smirked and started walking toward Zane's room. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"I don't know why I'm telling you this but he's not here." Chazz's voice stopped her.

She wheeled around. "What? Where'd he go?"

Chazz shrugged. "Dunno. Nobody knows where he goes."

Aurelia sighed. "All that work for nothing." She headed for the stairs and started down. When she reached about the middle she stopped and curved around. Chazz was still staring at her. She supposed she owed him something.

"Thank you Princeton."

Chazz scoffed. "Don't get used to it…freak." and walked swiftly back into his room.

Aurelia stood there shocked. Of all the…ugh! Stupid Princeton! Stupid Zane for not being in his room! Stupid Jaden for wanting this duel in the first place! Aurelia snuck past anyone else in the dorm and headed out the door. She was not going back in there any time soon.

* * *

When Chazz was sure she was gone he left his room again. That girl was going to be the death of him. Just watching her walk was mesmerizing. The way her hips moved, the way her hair fell down her back, the way her blue eyes looked when she thanked him. Why'd he have to blow her off like that? Stupid, stupid, stupid…

Wait. He wasn't supposed to be after her anyway, he was after Alexis Rhodes. Prettiest girl in school. Although she had some competition…

Stop it!

"…and her breasts did you see those!"

"Hard not to when she's wearing a top like that. She's seriously just begging to be fucked."

Chazz froze, they couldn't be talking about…

"What's her name again? Anna, Amy, Aurora…Aurelia! That's it!"

"Dude who cares about her name! I just care about her body."

Chazz stepped down the staircase to find the two boys who were talking about Aurelia. They were playing chess and faced away from him.

"Lucky Zane, he's probably tapping that." one said.

The other looked up. "Maybe right now…"

They both laughed but Chazz had had enough. Before he knew it he had knocked over their game onto the floor and headed into the kitchen. Stupid assholes…

* * *

When Aurelia got back to the Slifer dorm the sun was setting and no one was around. Where'd they all go? Some Slifer ran past her and she stopped him. "Where are Jaden, Syrus and Chumley."

He answered in a southern accent. "I haven't seen Syrus all day but Jaden and Chumley were headed for the cliff last I saw of em."

Aurelia nodded and let go. "Thank you." he ran off.

They were at the cliff. Perfect, the cliff overlooking the ocean. Why did she have to have this instinctual fear of water?

"Ugh, why me?"

When she made it to the cliff she saw a group of people on the lighthouse dock. Great more water. She slid slowly down the cliff and picked her way across the rocks to the dock. As she landed safely on the dock she realized that Jaden had found Zane and they were about to duel.

"Oi!" she whistled. "Hey Truesdale!"

Zane and Syrus both turned to her. "No the taller one. You are a hard man to find you know that! I went looking all over for you, I even got past your Obelisk guards, I guess you could call them. And in the end Jaden ends up finding you first." Aurelia had advanced so she was closer to them.

She turned to Jaden. "And you! Why didn't you wait for me?"

Jaden shrugged. "You wanted to go in."

"Yeah and I got further than you would have but you could have waited for me." she scolded. "I had to seduce two guys to get in there only to be caught by Princeton who told me Zane wasn't in. All that for nothing. That really sucks you know?"

"Aurelia you're rambling." Jaden said.

"She rambles when she's afraid." Chumley whispered to Alexis.

"What's she afraid of?" she whispered back.

"Water."

"Hey! I can hear you!"

Jaden finally swung around to Aurelia. "Aurelia please I'm trying to duel here." he beseeched.

Aurelia glared at him and crossed her arms. "Fine." She didn't watch as they played their first cards. Truthfully, she didn't care. Sure Syrus was a good friend and all but how was dueling his older brother going to bring back Syrus' confidence? Sy needed a therapist not a duel.

This duel was going good though. Even though both boys acted liked they didn't care about the other they still occasionally congratulated each other. It was kinda cool to see Zane's deck too.

"_His cyber monsters give me the creeps." _Oh, Ruin's back.

"_Why?"_

"_Machine monsters don't have hearts, at least most of them don't, and they hardly ever talk. They just sit there until the next duel. Creepy." _Ruin shivered.

"_Yeah, sounds like it."_

Aurelia turned back to the duel. Currently Zane had his Cyber Twin Dragon out on the field and Jaden summoned his Bubbleman. Because Bubbleman was the only one left on the field Jaden could draw two cards. Then he fused Bubbleman and Clayman to get Mudballman in defence mode. Not good enough.

Zane's card he sent to another dimension came back and it was Power Bond. Now Zane summoned his ultimate monster Cyber End Dragon.

"Whoa, that's a whole lot of Dragon." Aurelia said to no one in particular.

"_Personally I like Seto's Blue Eyes Ultimate better. It talks more." _Ruin added her two cents in.

Because of Power Bond's effect Cyber End Dragon had 8000 attack points and Jaden was defeated. Poor Jay.

"Good duel Zane." Ever the gentleman.

"You too Jaden." Zane glanced at Syrus and then Aurelia and walked away. Alexis ran to catch up with him.

"You're brother's got mad skills." Jaden said to Syrus.

"Well, at least I got the looks." Syrus replied.

They turned to each other and burst out laughing. Aurelia chuckled but followed Zane with her eyes. _'Sure Syrus, __**you**__ got the looks.'_

"_Methinks Chazz has some competition." _Ruin teased in a singsong voice.

"_Ugh you're not still going on about me liking Princeton are you?" _Aurelia walked quickly back toward the dorm. _"I don't like him."_

"_Sure you don't, that's why you're always thinking about him-"_

"_Not always-"_

"_And blush when I mention him…"_

"_I do not."_

Ruin pulled up in front of her. _"Aurelia you don't even realize what kind of effect this boy has on you. You crossed the dock and got back up on the cliff without even shaking at the water or realizing you did it. And you're blushing."_

Aurelia covered her cheeks and glanced around to find she was back up on the cliff and just behind her dorm. She turned back to Ruin who had a small smirk on her face.

She threw her hand sup in the air. "Alright! You win!" She didn't bother with talking in her mind. No one was around. "But…I can't do anything about it. Princeton's a snob. He has been for quite a while and his brothers are worse. What if he ends up like them?"

"_A valid point."_

"And what if he's not my…you know…oh Ra, what if he is? I don't think I could live the rest of my life attached to him. And if he isn't then I'll just be breaking his and my heart." Aurelia sighed.

"_Also valid, however, you need to take risks. How are you going to know he isn't the one for you if you don't try?"_ Ruin brushed her hands against Aurelia's face. _"You should at least try."_

Aurelia smiled. "When did you become such an expert on this?"

Ruin's smile vanished. _"Since I fell in love with Demise. But he broke my heart and I will never go back to that."_

"What if Princeton does the same to me?" Aurelia said.

Ruin smiled and wrapped a ghostly arm around Aurelia. _"Misery loves company." _Aurelia laughed and headed for the dorm.

* * *

**Okay, so Syrus has a mental breakdown, Chazz unconsciously defends Aurelia and Aurelia is starting to realize she feels something for "The Princeton brat". How will things go from here? Who knows…actually I do but that's not the point. More Chazz in later chapters so get ready. Have any questions? Review please!**

**P.S. Zane is smexy.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm back from my last exam and with another chapter of Hidden Eyes Telling Lies. This features Jaden and Syrus' tag duel, Chazz and Bastian's duel and...an interesting bet.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Period.**

* * *

Aurelia stared up at the sky from her place in the meadow. Jaden was right, this was a beautiful place. A spot perfect for relaxing.

After Chumley's defeat at the hands of his father the boys had gone back into dueling with a vengeance. Chumley was paying more attention in school and every once in a while she even caught them studying. Minus Jaden of course.

She yawned. All this excitement was getting to her. Feeling the sun on her body through her jeans and T-shirt was great but it was making her tired. Maybe she could have a short catnap before someone came screaming about something happening to the school.

"Aurelia!" No such luck.

Aurelia stretched and sat up. "What is it Chumley?" she called back to him.

Chumley appeared before her panting and sweating profusely. "Were you running?"

"Duh. I had to get you before the match started. Jaden and Syrus have already headed for the ring."

"That's happening now? I thought the match was later." Aurelia rose gracefully although her knees protested. "Lets go."

She took off at a run toward the school on purpose and chuckled when she heard Chumley's groan of annoyance.

"Come on Chum! We don't want to be late!"

* * *

Chazz strode through the halls purposefully toward where he had heard Dr. Crowler was headed. With any luck he could head him off and demand entrance into the tag duel. He was not going to be beaten by that Slacker again.

Suddenly he heard a shout and rushed forward. That sounded like Dr. Crowler's angry scream. He still sounded like a girl.

Jackpot! Crowler was standing there off in la-la land, probably dreaming about killing the Slacker. "Dr. Crowler."

He wheeled around. "Yes Chazz?"

"Put me in that tag team duel."

He looked surprised as I he didn't know that Chazz had wanted this since he'd learned about the Slacker's punishment. "You?"

"That's right. This time I know I can beat him and send him packing." Chazz answered confidently.

"Sorry, but you'll be sitting this duel out Chazz. Don't get me wrong you're skills are good but I'm not taking any chances on this duel. If Jaden loses he'll be expelled which is why he'll be facing the greatest tag team duelists in the world." Crowler walked off laughing.

"What?" Chazz couldn't believe this. Just because of Crowler's pride he wouldn't be able to duel the Slacker. This sucked.

But…

He could still watch Jaden and Syrus lose.

Chazz lightly flipped his hair away from his face. He'd still see the look of utter defeat on Jaden's face. It was only too bad he couldn't be the one to put it there himself.

* * *

Aurelia made it to the dueling ring before much of the crowd did. She glanced back at Chumley. "I thought you said we would be late?"

Chumley panted, bent over his knees. "I never…said that." he huffed.

Aurelia rolled her eyes and went for a seat she knew not many other people would go for. One at the end of he stadium. She could still see the duel but she wasn't near all the other people. Sometimes crowds of humans just freaked her out.

She slid into the seat and sighed. She glanced at her watch just as the announcer said the duel would begin in five minutes. Aurelia wondered who their opponents would be.

Suddenly she felt a presence beside her. She looked up at "Princeton?"

Chazz Princeton took the seat next to hers. "Relax Aurelia I'm not going to kill you ya know." he smoothed out his pristine Obelisk uniform and glanced at her.

Aurelia gave him a confused look and he sighed. "I just want to sit here alright calm down." Aurelia was still confused but she left it alone. She couldn't help but notice that he was still sitting quite close to her. If he moved his leg a little to the left it would touch hers.

Aurelia turned away and stared at the other side of the ring. She did not want Chazz getting the wrong idea.

"Send in the accused. Syrus Truesdale and Jaden Yuki." the announcer said from his booth. Both Chazz and Aurelia turned as Jaden and Syrus walked into the ring.

Suddenly Chazz kicked the seat in front of him making Aurelia jump and her ears ring. "You Slifer Slackers, it should be me taking you out. But I guess as long as someone does it."

He sat back in his seat and finally turned toward her glare. "What?"

"Do you mind? My ears hurt from your little temper tantrum."

Chazz cocked his head. "Didn't know you had sensitive ears."

Her ears still rung. _'You have no idea Princeton.'_

Aurelia sat back in her seat and watched as Jaden and Syrus walked onto the dueling platform. "Those are my friends you know." She said.

"So? Friends are for losers." Chazz replied swiftly.

Aurelia snorted and stood. "Well if I'm such a loser I wouldn't want to intrude on your company." _'I guess sitting next to Alexis wouldn't be so bad. Or Bastian.'_

"Whoa hold your horses." Chazz grabbed her arm.

A jolt of pure energy flowed through her body from where his skin touched hers. She looked over at his face and she could tell…he hadn't felt a thing.

"Come on sit down. You're not ruining my presence at all. In fact, why don't we have a bet? Your friends win and…" Chazz trailed off thinking.

"And what?" Aurelia prodded.

"I don't know. What do you want from me?"

Aurelia turned thoughtful too. What did she want from Chazz?

"_Maybe you should ask for a kiss?" _Great, this was a perfect time for Ruin to show up.

"_Ruin control yourself." _Oh and Athena's back too. Great.

"Well?" Chazz said.

Aurelia snapped her fingers. "Got it! How about you can't make fun of Jaden or Syrus for a whole week."

Chazz stared. "A week?"

"What's the matter Princeton? Can't handle it?" Aurelia teased.

"Fine…but if the opponents win…" Aurelia grimaced. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like this.

"You kiss me."

Aurelia jumped. "What?"

"You heard me. On the lips too not just a peck on the cheek or something." Chazz sat back arms behind his head, evidently pleased with himself.

Aurelia stared at him like a fish out of water. Kiss him?

"Deal?" Chazz asked.

Ra she hoped Jaden and Syrus won or she was never going to live this down. "Deal."

"And now let me introduce their opponents." Crowler screeched from the stage. Someone please get him off of there.

Suddenly two men came flipping out onto the stage. One in orange the other in green. They finally stopped and Aurelia's heart plummeted. "The Paradox Brothers."

"Oh shit." she said, not realizing it was out loud.

"They're that good huh?" Chazz said from beside her. She spun toward him and glared. "Looks like you're going to have to kiss me after all."

"Crowler hired professionals for this duel. That's unfair." Aurelia argued.

"Bullshit. If you're friends can't handle it then they're expelled." Chazz eyed the Paradox Brothers. "Your 'friends' are going home Aurelia. Face it."

Aurelia stared at Chazz then back to the field. Jaden looked pumped but Syrus looked like he was about to be sick. She really hoped they'd win.

"Do you know them?" Jaden asked Syrus.

"Nope." He said. "Guess this duel won't be so bad after all."

"Oh it shouldn't be so bad. After all they haven't dueled in quite some time and their last opponent was a child. I believe he went by the name of Yugi something…" Crowler added his two cents in.

"They fought Yugi?" Chazz looked surprised.

Aurelia nodded. "Yugi Motou and Joey Wheeler back in Duelist Kingdom. However Yugi and Joey pulled through their match." She was worried about those two. If they lost to the Paradox Brothers they'd be expelled. Damnit.

"I don't think the Slacker's gonna pull this one off. Especially with the dead weight." Chazz was referring to Syrus of course.

Aurelia glared at him through the corner of her eye then turned back to the game. _'Remember what Ryou always says. Sticks and stones Aurelia, sticks and stones.' _

"Hey Chumley! Looks like you're gonna have a whole lot more room in your dorm. Your friends are toast." Chazz gloated to Chumley who was somewhat above them.

Aurelia's lip curled. _'Or we could do this Bakura's way.' _"Hey Princeton, leave Chumley out of this or the bet's off and I'm so outta here."

Chazz turned to her and smirked. "What's wrong Aurelia? Losing hope?"

"Not yet!" Aurelia circled back to the stage. "Jaden! Syrus! You can do this guys! Kick their asses!" She could tell Princeton was about to fall out of his seat from shock.

Crowler wheeled on her angrily. "Aurelia! Watch your language!"

"Oh just get your ugly mug off the stage so we can start this thing." Aurelia said back.

"What!" Crowler screeched. He did get off the stage though, angrily.

"Thanks Aurelia!" Jaden waved.

She held her thumbs up and smirked at Chazz. He was still dumbstruck…and staring at her. "Take a picture Princeton it'll last longer."

"Humph." he snapped out of it and righted himself in his seat. "I still can't believe they let you talk to the teachers like that."

Aurelia was watching the field but she smirked. "One of the many perks of being me."

"And just who are you?"

She tilted her head toward him. "Wouldn't you like to know." then turned back to the match.

The four duelists down on the stage played their first monsters and then the match began. Green Brother played the spell Tribute Doll which required an outside sacrifice to activate. Jirai Gumo was destroyed and Green Brother could summon a level 7 monster this turn. So he summoned Kasijin, one of the three materials needed to summon...

"Gate Guardian."

"What?" Chazz turned to her. She hadn't realized she'd spoken aloud.

"Gate Guardian is the ace of their decks. It's composed of three monsters all of which they have in their decks. It's the same monster that was used against Yugi and Joey." Aurelia explained.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Chazz asked.

Aurelia smiled. "Sorry, I can't tell you. Cuz then I'd have to kill you." she chuckled.

Green Brother wasn't finished. "I play Dark Designator." that spell allowed him to call out any monster he could think of and if it's anywhere in Orange Brother's deck it goes to his hand. "I choose Sanga of the Thunder."

_'There's another piece.'_

"So when's this gate Guardian gonna appear?" Chazz asked while Jaden gave Syrus a pep talk.

"When they get the last piece Princeton. Knowing them, it's probably close at hand." Aurelia turned to him to see his curious expression. Princeton wasn't joking, he generally wanted to know.

"No teasing? No smirk? What's up Princeton losing your cool?" she teased.

Chazz shrugged. "Nah I just want to see that monster that will send that Slifer Slacker packing." he smirked at her. "Why? Did you want me to tease you?"

Aurelia was about to reply when Syrus called an attack. Very loudly I might add. With a monster she didn't recognize. He must have fused…or something.

The attack was deflected. Green Brother protected Orange Brother with his Kasijin and Syrus' attack fell through.

Jaden gave his friend another pep talk while Chazz laughed. Syrus ended his turn with a face down and Orange Brother was up.

He played Monster Reborn to bring back Jirai Gumo but then sacrificed it using Tribute Doll. That brought out another piece of Gate Guardian: Tsuijin.

Next Kaiser Seahorse was sacrificed to bring out the last piece: Sanga of the Thunder

"Prepare yourself!"

"Oh shit." Aurelia deadpanned.

"I sacrifice Tsuijin, Kasijin and Sanga of the Thunder to summon Gate Guardian!" Gate Guardian appeared on Orange Brother's side of the field with 3750 attack points too.

"Now destroy Steel Gyroid." that took out Syrus' monster.

Now it was Jaden's turn. He fused Clayman with Burstinatrix to form Rampart Blaster. And when in defence mode Rampart Blaster can attack an opponent directly. The Paradox Brothers' life points dropped to 7000.

Green Brother's turn brought the Fairy Meteor Crush card into play. When equipped to a monster the difference between attack points and defence points comes out of the opponent's life points.

Syrus tried to counter with Mystical Space Typhoon but Orange Brother played Judgement of Anubis. That card destroyed Mystical Space Typhoon then destroyed Rampart Blaster which took Jaden and Syrus' life points down to 4450.

Then Green Brother summoned Defence Wall. As long as it's on the field in defence mode all the monsters Jay and Sy summon can only attack him.

They were losing. Badly.

"So Aurelia what are you gonna do now? The Slackers are going to lose then you're going to have to kiss me." Chazz gloated from her side.

"Duel's not over yet Princeton." Aurelia still had faith in those boys.

Until Syrus played Cycroid in defence mode. Gate guardian destroyed it and took another chunk out of their life points.

Chazz was glaring heavily at Jaden and practically seething. She could feel the anger rolling off him in waves. What the hell was he thinking about that got him so riled up?

Aurelia waved a hand in front of his face. "Princeton?" he didn't budge. "Yoo hoo earth to Princeton." he still didn't move. "Whatever. I think I prefer the silent treatment to the teasing anyway."

Jaden's turn and he played Sparkman in attack mode and used Spark Blaster to put Gate Guardian in defence mode. Don't know how that would help but we'll go with it. He played a face down card and ended his turn. Green Brother's turn.

Green Brother played one facedown card and ended his turn.

Syrus drew a card then played Drilloid to take out the Defence Wall. They lost some life points in the battle but it was worth it.

"Those two must have forgot that Defence Wall automatically intercepts any attack." Great, Chazz was back from his daydream. Aurelia rolled her eyes.

Suddenly Syrus pulled one over on the two brothers. He played Shield Crush which destroyed Gate Guardian because it was in defence mode. He played one card face down and ended his turn.

"So Princeton, I hope you're ready for a week of torture. For you anyway." Aurelia said.

Princeton glared at her. "They're still losing. They only have 1200 life points left between them."

Aurelia shrugged half-heartedly. "True, however Gate Guardian is the Paradox Brothers' best monster, I don't think they have anything that can beat that."

Orange Brother played Dark Element which could only be played after Gate Guardian's destruction. By paying half their life points they summoned Dark Guardian.

"Dark Guardian? I've never heard of that card." Aurelia said.

"Me neither." Chazz added. They glanced at each other then turned away.

Dark Guardian can't be destroyed by battle and has 3800 attack points. Orange Brother attacked.

Chazz turned to her. "They're done for. Now you have to kiss me." he leaned toward her…

"Not yet! I play my face down, Hero Barrier." Jaden's voice rang out around the stadium.

Aurelia pushed Chazz away from her quickly. "Not a chance Princeton. Those two are still in this." Hero Barrier stopped Dark Guardian's attack because Sparkman was still on the field. Chazz turned away from her and sulked.

For Jaden's turn he played the field spell Fusion Gate. With Fusion Gate you don't need Polymerization Jaden could fuse whatever fusion monsters he wanted. Jaden fused Sparkman, Bubbleman and Avion to create Elemental Hero Tempest. Then switched field spells to Skyscraper. This gave Tempest a 1000 attack point boost. It still wasn't enough to conquer Dark Guardian though.

Jaden used Tempest to attack Dark Guardian but it did no good really. They had the same number of attack points and because of Tempest's special effect, both couldn't be destroyed by battle.

"Good job wasting your only attack Slacker." Chazz said.

Green Brother played the trap card One-on-One Fight. Dark Guardian didn't destroy Tempest but their life points took a beating. They were down to 200 life points.

"What about now?" Chazz asked.

"Duel's not over Princeton." Why was he so adamant that she kiss him?

Syrus' turn brought UFO-roid to the field and then Syrus played Power Bond.

"So he's finally gotten over his fear of that card." Aurelia mumbled.

Syrus used Power Bond to fuse UFO-roid with Tempest to create UFO-roid fighter. His attack points were the sum total of the two individual monsters making it 4000. And with Power Bond's effect the monster's attack points doubled to 8000.

Dark Guardian survived the attack but the Paradox Brothers lost the duel.

Aurelia jumped out of her seat. "Yes! They won!" she looked down at Princeton who was seething. "Well, better luck next time Princeton. Now for the rest of the week you have to treat Jaden and Syrus nicely. Well, can't say it's been a blast but I'm outta here."

Aurelia hopped seats until she reached the bottom. When she got to the field she felt the urge to look back at Princeton. When she did she realized he was leaving. Probably for the best.

Aurelia climbed onto the field and jumped on Jaden. "Nice duel! That was pretty awesome."

Jaden, bent over under Aurelia's weight, groaned. "That's great can you get off of me now?"

Aurelia slid off his back and ruffled Syrus' hair instead. "You did great Syrus, and you played Power Bond well."

"Thanks."

Aurelia leaned closer to the two of the conspiratorially. "By the way, if you ever see Princeton on campus, follow him and talk to him."

"Why?"

"We had a bet that if you guys win he couldn't call you names for a week." Aurelia looked so proud of herself.

Syrus looked up at her. "What would have happened if we lost?"

Aurelia froze. "Well, you don't really need to know that."

Jaden turned to the Paradox Brothers. "And you guys? Let me just say it was a great honour. And if you ever want a rematch just holler." Aurelia smacked a hand to her face at the stupid rhyme.

"Well said Jaden, and I'm sure it will be even better written." Sheppard said from the sidelines. Jaden almost toppled over. "That's right, I'd like a five-page report. I want to read all about what you learned while dueling the brothers and how it helped you realize that trespassing in the Abandoned Dorm was wrong."

"Awe talk about a bummer." Jaden said.

"How about ten pages then, and single spaced too." Sheppard upped the assignment while Aurelia could barely contain her giggles.

"I'll make sure they get it done chancellor." Banner was in on this too?

"How can I write ten pages? I've never even read that much!" Jaden freaked out while Aurelia let out her giggles. Poor Jay was going to have a heart attack from this assignment.

Suddenly Jaden stood and grumbled. "Ten whole pages. That's practically a book."

"Jaden." Syrus said.

But Jaden continued with his melodrama. "My life is so over." he slumped over and started walking. "I don't even know how to spell Paradox Brothers. And do all their parts have to rhyme? Aw this is gonna take forever!"

Aurelia collapsed into giggles again. Who knew Jaden Yuki was such a drama queen? Still, Aurelia smirked, she'd won the bet against Princeton. Question was, why did he want her to kiss him?

* * *

Later that night Aurelia was returning from the library thinking about how Jaden had begged her to help him on his report. On his knees. How could she resist that? He pulled the puppy dog eyes almost better than Mokuba did. Almost. She rounded the corner intent on bringing these books on the Paradox Brothers and Tag team dueling back to the dorm, when she crashed into something.

…or someone…

"Watch where you're going Slifer bitch." and Obelisk blue boy stood over her. Her books were scattered and he kicked one away before strutting off down the hallway.

"What the fuck man?" she screamed after him then turned back to her books. "These are the library's. Asshole."

Aurelia reached for the three books around her and piled them on top of one another. She was a bout to reach for the fourth when a hand with slender fingers grabbed onto it.

"Hey that's mine." Aurelia said

"Technically it belongs to the school Aurelia." she looked straight up into Chazz's dark eyes. He stood there with her book in hand and held it out for her.

She stood and brushed her jeans off. "Thank you Princeton." she reached for the book but her pulled it away from her before she grabbed it. "Hey!"

"Nu uh. I want you to do something for me first." he said.

'_I'm not going to like this am I?' _"What Princeton?"

Chazz leaned closer to and she stepped back. He stepped forward she stepped back. Until she hit the wall that is. Chazz eyed her standing against the wall and smirked.

"I want you to do exactly what you would have done to me if the Sla-if Jaden and Syrus had lost." he leaned closer, she could feel his breath on her cheek. "Because I know you want to."

"And if I don't?" Aurelia mentally smacked herself. _'Don't goad him he's just going to do something stupid.'_

Chazz smirked. "Then I'm going to have to do it for you." and kissed her.

Aurelia froze. Chazz Princeton was kissing her. And she was melting.

Aurelia closed her eyes gently and, Ra help her, kissed back. She felt the customary jolt of his skin touching hers. She might actually be getting used to this feeling. She felt Chazz's smirk against her lips and realized she was kissing the man who hated her friends almost as much as Crowler did. The man who could turn out exactly like his brothers and be a cruel, heartless asshole. Chazz Princeton could probably drop her in a heartbeat and not give a damn about her feelings.

Aurelia wrenched herself from his grasp and slapped him across the face. Hard.

He reeled back and stared at her slack-jawed. She took this opportunity to grab her books and run. She pulled the fourth book out of Chazz's hand and ran. She barely reminded herself to run like a human and not faster. She was so distracted by him.

When she got to the Slifer dorm she realized she was panting. Not from her run but because she was almost hyperventilating. What had she done? She'd just betrayed her friends by kissing Chazz. Aurelia took this time to calm down before going to face Sy, Jay and Chum. After all, Jaden was counting on these books and her. Without her his assignment would flop.

* * *

Aurelia sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time and looked at her clock. Her brand new clock that Dorothy had let her borrow. On the condition that she not break this one. It said seven o'clock.

Aurelia hadn't slept at all last night. That kiss with Chazz had affected her more than she realized. It was Monday today so she couldn't even call Aster to ask for his advice. She guessed she could call her uncles but they wouldn't be up yet anyway.

She was really freaking out about the whole situation with Chazz. Every time he touched her she felt a jolt of electricity pass from his fingers into her skin. She really needed to get outside today and do something to distract herself from these feelings. Having a crush on Chazz Princeton would get her nowhere fast.

Aurelia relaxed against the bleachers and watched the Slifer vs. Ra baseball game in front of her. Jaden was up to bat and Bastian had just arrived to pitch. By the looks on their faces, this was gonna be good. It didn't help that Jaden's helmet made him look way too adorable there.

Bastian and Jaden had a heavy rivalry going down on the bases. Bastian had pitched Jaden out so now he tried to pitch Bastian out. Except Bastian was a better ball player. He hit it over the fence and they heard a screech and a crash on the other side. Were there some Obelisk girls back there or something? (A.N. if anyone knows the episode I'm on then you know who it was Bastian hit. ;)

* * *

"Yo! Foot rub, iced tea now." it's good to be the Chazz.

"Get it yourself." Chazz bolted upright. Three Obelisks who should be waiting on his every whim were milling around talking to each other.

"What?"

"Doesn't he know?" they asked each other.

You don't keep secrets from the Chazz. "Know what?"

"Hey Chazz, where do you think you're sitting?" Chazz turned to another Obelisk boy who moved next to Chazz.

"My seat." this has always been his seat.

"Sorry, but that's not your seat anymore now move." This boy was pushy.

"What are you talking about? Of course this is my seat. It says so right here." oh no. Chazz's name was gone.

"Sorry Chazz," he didn't sound very sorry, "But you were moved way over there." he pointed toward where the Slifers all sat together.

"No way! This is all wrong! Dr. Crowler tell them I don't belong over there. I belong up here!"

Crowler had just walked into the room and stood next to his desk. "But you don't, and you haven't since you lost that one duel to, oh who was it now? Ah yes I remember, Jaden Yuki. A Slifer! Which is why tomorrow you will duel Bastian Misawa and if you lose to him as well you two will switch dorms."

Chazz was shocked. "You mean I've become a Ra yellow duelist?"

"Yes, good. Now if you could only duel as well as you could listen." Crowler clapped mockingly. The rest of the class cracked up and Chazz felt too overwhelmed. He fled the classroom and ran down the hallway to the sounds of their laughing.

* * *

"Alright so maybe it wasn't a foul." Jaden conceded.

"Over the centre fence usually isn't Jaden." Syrus added.

"Look, I hit like I duel. With formulas." Bastian stopped and showed them his bat. It was covered in formulas for…well she really didn't know. Aurelia followed the boys as Bastian showed them to his dorm room. There was writing all over the walls and ceiling from Bastian's calculations.

"That wall's for Traps. That's for spells. And that's…well you get the idea." Bastian smiled.

Aurelia circled the room and then turned to him. "So what do you need us for?"

"Well I've run out of room. Mind helping?" Bastian held up a can of paint and a long brush.

Aurelia took the brush, "Paint your room? Sure, what the hell."

A few minutes later everybody had a brush and were painting white over all of Bastian's calculations. Syrus had one wall, Aurelia on another, Bastian was sweeping the floor and Jaden was on a ladder painting over the ceiling.

"Hey I'm Michelangelo!" Jaden cracked. The ret of them chuckled as Jaden continued painting. "Get it? Cuz I'm painting on the ceiling!" Jaden started wobbling on the ladder and dropped his paintbrush on Syrus. Syrus' face was covered in white.

"You do realize this means war Jay." Syrus said.

Jaden flailed his arms. "Look Sy it was an accident."

Syrus ignored him and picked up the paint can.

"Enough of this, give me that paint." Bastian stood.

Syrus tossed, Jaden dodged and Bastian got his paint. Right in the face.

Aurelia laughed. "Well you did say 'give me the paint'."

Bastian smirked over at her. "Think it's funny do you?" Aurelia gulped, oh shit.

Bastian went to hit Aurelia with his cloth but she ducked and it hit Jaden in the face instead. Aurelia laughed as the boys fought over the paint while she dodged any paintbrushes coming her way.

"I don't get it. We had a full-fledged paint fight and you didn't get any on you. How did that happen?" Syrus asked while they were eating in the Ra cafeteria.

"Cuz I'm awesome that's how. I dodged all your paint attacks." Aurelia said proudly.

"You're just wicked fast. I've never seen anyone move that fast before." Bastian said.

"And you probably never will." Aurelia chuckled. _'Most likely seeing as how Aster and I are the only ones in close range. As far as we know.'_

"You know, I don't think I've ever had such a good time painting." Jaden said with his mouth full.

Aurelia grimaced. "Chew, swallow then talk Jaden."

Jaden grinned apologetically but she knew he didn't really mean it. In about five minutes he'd be back doing it again. "You're alright Bastian." Jaden finished.

"And so is your food." Syrus added.

Bastian smiled. "Oh I'm sure it's not all that different from what you get in Slifer." he placed a platter of lobster on the table.

Aurelia, Jaden and Syrus perked up. "Is that?"

"Real food." Aurelia finished for Jaden. "And it's seafood!" Aurelia and Jaden grinned at each other then dug in. They fought over pieces of the lobster while Syrus and Bastian looked on.

"So what did Crowler want at the game?" Syrus asked.

"Crowler was at the game?" Aurelia paused in shovelling food.

"Yeah, he was the one Bastian hit with the ball."

"That was Crowler who screamed? I thought Bastian had hit one of the Obelisk girls." Aurelia laughed.

"Anyway, Crowler offered me a chance to test to be an Obelisk." Bastian said.

"Really?" Jaden asked. Aurelia had the same sentiments. If Crowler wanted to move Bastian up then it had to be for one of his schemes.

"Well you deserve it. I watched you kick that duel proctor's butt." Jaden said.

Aurelia nodded, she had been there for the end of Bastian's match too. He was pretty good.

"You flatter me but thank you." Bastian said.

"You're welcome." Jaden and Syrus said as one. "Now…" Jaden, Aurelia and Syrus dug back into the lobster dinner. It was delicious.

* * *

"Got it Chazz?" Slade prompted from the screen in front of him. Chazz was seated on the couch in his room talking to his brothers via that screen.

"Yeah." Chazz mumbled.

"I can't hear you."

"I said yes, I understand." Chazz said louder. God his brothers were so annoying.

"Well you had better. The Princeton brothers have a plan," oh here we go again, "your brother and I are following through with our ends of it." Slade said.

"And you had better be following through with yours Chazz." Jagger added. "Come on just think of it. The world of Politics, Finance and Duel Monsters. If we control them all then we control the world. So be the best."

"The future of the Princeton family depends on it. It depends on you. You know what will happen if you stray." Slade and Jagger glared. "You have been warned." then their screens went black.

'_Be the best? How can I be the best with those punks out there?' _Chazz looked out his window to see Bastian, Jaden, Syrus and Aurelia standing around talking. _'What's this? Bastian's headed for the Slifer dorm? Then his dorm room will be all empty.'_

"Perfect."

* * *

Aurelia waited for Bastian with Jaden and Syrus, full from that lobster dinner at the Ra cafeteria. Apparently, Bastian was staying the night over at Slifer in Jaden's room. Ah, here he is.

Bastian came walking up the path toward them with a smile on his face.

"Ready to try Slifer out?" Jaden asked.

"Yes."

Bastian followed Jaden and Syrus as they led him toward the dorm. Aurelia fell into step beside Bastian to talk. "So, do you know who your opponent is?"

Two words stopped the breath in her throat. "Chazz Princeton."

Aurelia stopped cold and stared after them. Bastian stopped too and whirled around to see if she was coming. Jaden and Syrus continued on their merry way not noticing anything.

"Aurelia? Something wrong?" Bastian asked in his polite British accent.

Memories she'd distracted herself from today came flowing back. The bet and the kiss. Chazz Princeton.

Aurelia snapped out of it when Bastian moved closer. "Yeah I'm fine just surprised. Why would you be battling Princeton?"

"I honestly don't know." Bastian replied. "Are you sure you're all right?"

Aurelia managed a smile an nodded. "Yep, I'm good." _'I think.'_

* * *

Banging on a door woke Aurelia up earlier than she wanted. He tail twitched in annoyance and she rolled back over trying to get some sleep. The banging continued however so she tried covering her head with the pillow and it stopped. Finally, peace and quiet.

"Aurelia!" Oh what now?

Aurelia rose out of bed and hid her tail behind one of her legs. She opened the door to find herself nose-to-nose with Jaden as he almost tumbled through.

"What Jay? If you haven't noticed it's six thirty in the morning. School doesn't start for a whole other hour." Aurelia grumbled.

"Dorothy showed up saying there's cards in the water down by the dock." Jaden said.

Aurelia jolted. Water ruined dueling cards. Whoever threw them in was trying to ruin them. "Alright, I'll be out in a minute."

Aurelia hurriedly dressed and didn't bother brushing her hair. She just threw it back into a ponytail and followed the boys down to the dock. True enough, cards were scattered everywhere.

"Hey, that's Ring of Destruction! And Vorce Raider!" Jaden said. "Bastian this is your deck."

"It's my own fault." Aurelia looked to Bastian. "This deck was in the desk I moved out into the hall yesterday when we were painting."

"Who would do something like this?" Syrus asked.

"Someone who doesn't want you advancing to Obelisk Blue." Aurelia thought about Chazz but he wouldn't do something like this. Would he?

"I mean, this was your deck and it's totally ruined. What are you going to do? Your promotion duel is in less than an hour." Jaden said.

Aurelia yawned, "That early? Why?" they ignored her.

The boys rushed away toward the school with Bastian in the lead. Aurelia glanced at Dorothy and sighed, "Ugh, boys." Dorothy smiled and Aurelia returned it before heading off to the school.

The boys had quite the head start but Aurelia made it in before the trash talk started.

"I hope you duel better than the company you keep." that was definitely Chazz's voice.

"Wait a minute, Chazz is your test opponent?" Jaden said, "Then he must have been the one that tossed your cards."

Aurelia stepped in when Crowler reeled back with "Pardon?"

"Now Jaden, you can't just assume the worst. Even if it is Princeton." Aurelia stated calmly.

"Besides, I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't do a thing." Chazz said.

Aurelia, for some reason, was inclined to believe him, and for some reason she was scared of her almost blind faith in him. Aurelia heard footsteps and turned around.

"Oh is that so?" Alexis and Zane stood there both with arms crossed.

"Zane? Alexis?" Jaden asked.

"I saw you Chazz." Alexis stated. "This morning by the water. You dumped them in and ran off. I normally wouldn't snitch but you don't mess with someone's deck."

Aurelia turned back to Chazz with an angry look. He did dump those cards in. "That's low even for you Chazz." _'You said it Jaden.' _

"Oh come on, who's to say I wasn't throwing away my own cards? I guess Bastian and I have similar decks that's all." Chazz suggested.

"Liar." Jaden was getting a little riled up so Aurelia put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"No one calls me a liar or a thief." Chazz said.

"Fine then you're not. Let's just have our duel shall we?" Bastian said.

Aurelia turned to him. "You have multiple decks don't you?" Bastian smiled and nodded.

"I have six different decks to choose from."

"Well all I need is this one." Chazz boasted.

"Perfect." Bastian selected a deck and slid it into his duel disk. "You're just a problem to be solved Chazz. You're finished."

"So bring it." Chazz said.

Both boys activated their duel disks and began the duel. Aurelia backed away and joined Alexis and Zane.

"Did you really see Princeton toss Bastian's deck in?" she asked Alexis.

She nodded. "Yes. He tossed them and ran off."

Zane turned to her. "Why do you always call him by his last name? You don't do that with anyone else."

"If you've seen his brothers then you'd know calling him by his last name is an insult to him. And this time, he deserves it."

Aurelia couldn't believe she'd trusted him. Not fully but she was surprised how much it hurt to hear that Chazz had done this. Cheating to win a duel by default so he could stay in his own dorm. What was so damn special about being in Obelisk? It's just a dorm.

Chazz summoned Chthonian Soldier in attack mode and one card face down for his first move. Bastian retaliated with Hydrogeton in attack mode and attacked Chthonian Soldier.

Chazz's soldier's special ability came into play then and Bastian lost the same number of life points as Chazz did. But Bastian retaliated with Hydrogeton's special ability which allowed him to summon another Hydrogeton from his deck. Now Bastian had two monsters on the field and Chazz had none.

Bastian launched an attack right at Chazz's life points which dropped them down to 2000.

Chazz activated his trap card Call of the Haunted which brought back his Chthonian Soldier. Then he played Infernal Reckless Summon which allowed them both to add monsters of the same name from their deck, hand or graveyard to the field. Three Chthonian Soldiers faced three Hydrogetons. But Chazz wasn't done yet.

"I activate the spell Chthonian Alliance. The monster equipped with this cards gains 800 attack points for every other monster on the field with the same name as him." one of Chazz's Chthonian Soldiers now had 3600 attack points. Chazz's Chthonian Soldier took out one of Bastian's Hydrogetons which brought Bastian's life points down to 1600.

Bastian didn't even slow. He summoned an Oxygeton to take the place of the Hydrogeton he lost and used it to take out one of Chazz's Soldiers. Chazz's life points dropped to 1400 but Bastian's dropped to 1000. Then one of the Hydrogetons attacked another soldier bringing the other's back to 2000. Chazz's life points dropped to 1000 but Bastian's dropped to 600.

"Why is Bastian attacking? He's hurting himself too." Syrus said.

"In order to take down Chazz's monster he'd need a high level one but if you take down the soldiers supporting the big one…" Aurelia trailed.

"Then its points go down." Syrus caught on.

Bastian played one last card face down and then ended his turn.

"Is that all?" Chazz goaded. He sacrificed the Chthonian Soldier on the field and all the cards in his hand to summon Infernal Incinerator. With 2800 attack points it was quite the monster to beat. And it's attack points increased by 200 for every monster Bastian had out on the field. Which brought its total to 3400.

"Infernal Incinerator attack!" but Bastian had a trap ready. As long as he had three or ore monsters on his side of the field this trap negated the attack and ended Chazz's battle phase.

"Fine, one turn then you're mine." Chazz said.

"I'm afraid there won't be a next turn." Bastian said. He activated the spell card Bonding H2O. He sacrificed the two Hydrogetons and one Oxygeton he had on his field to summon Water Dragon. Water Dragon had 2800 attack points and because Bastian lost monsters Infernal Incinerator lost attack points.

"Doesn't matter, my monster still has more attack points." Chazz said.

"Better look again because I've already done all the math." Bastian replied.

Aurelia shook her head, Bastian had had this figured out from the beginning. Water Dragon's special effect took away all of Chazz's monster's attack points because it was a fire type.

"Water Dragon Attack!" Chazz's side of the field was swept away in the water and Chazz was swept along with it off of the field. Chazz knelt in the water and grumbled as his life points hit zero.

"You lucked out. You drew a lucky card and pulled off the win." Chazz said.

"Perhaps, but luck favours the prepared," Aurelia though back on Joey, _'Not always'_. "And I was prepared to defeat you with a half dozen other cards as well. Sorry, you would have lost the duel one way or another." Bastian said. "But deny it if you want. Just like you denied throwing my deck into the ocean."

"Yeah, prove it." Chazz snarled.

"Well, if you insist. Here," Bastian pulled a card out of his coat. "A card I fished out with a formula I wrote on it. I suppose you could have written it but then the math would be wrong and it's not."

Aurelia stepped up onto the stage beside Bastian. She whispered good game to him before turning to Chazz. "Princeton, you lied, you stole, you cheated and you lost. You deserve to be demoted." she continued in a softer voice. "I am very disappointed in you. I would expect this from your brothers not you."

"How the hell do you know so much about my family?" Chazz snapped.

Aurelia shrugged "Because I've met them. Many times." Chazz looked stunned.

She turned back to Bastian who had declined the offer into Obelisk Blue. "When I came to this academy I decided I would only enter Obelisk Blue if I became the number one student in the freshman class. Jaden, of all the new freshman I think that student it you."

"Thanks Bastian." Jaden replied. "So do you want to duel?"

"Sorry but not now."

Jaden looked so down. "Why not?"

"Because I have a lot of work to do before I duel you. Many formulas to write, theorems to solve, equations to balance. You're a good duelist Jaden and I plan to be ready." Bastian said.

Aurelia smiled slightly at them then turned back to Chazz. He was sulking on the floor of the stadium. She walked the short distance and stood next to him.

"Princeton, if you want to get better start thinking on your own and ignore your brothers. You don't need them. And if you ever ruin someone else's deck like that I will report you to Sheppard and you will be expelled." Aurelia explained.

Chazz stood angrily. "I don't need your advice. I don't need anything! I'm outta here." and stormed out of the stadium.

Aurelia sighed and faced Jaden and Bastian. They hadn't heard Chazz and were still staring at each other with smiles on their faces. That was going to be an interesting match up.

But…

She glanced toward the door Chazz left through. She sensed he was going to do something he would someday regret.

* * *

**Well, another chapter done. And Chazz kissed Aurelia! And then she slapped him. In her defence, before he went to North Academy he was a jerk. Still hot, but a jerk. Now, if you know the episodes then Chazz won't be around for a while, maybe two chapters. But, lucky for us (and Aurelia) he comes back. Also, the whole "The One" thing will be explained in a few chapters. And there's gonna be a cameo of Aster Phoenix because I love him. Review Please!**

**P.S. Ask questions! Any questions about me or my story. I like answering questions! :) Have a good weekend!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry it's been so long I got distracted by stuff. Mainly, I got sucked back into the wonderful World of Warcraft. I know, I'm a nerd.**  
**I also had my first bingo night a while back. Yay me!**

**Now we have the depressing chapter where Chazz leaves and Aurelia has to sort out her feelings for the lost Obelisk.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GX because if I did then Aurelia would be at Duel Academy too. Did you see her in the canon? No.**

* * *

Aurelia rolled over in her bed for what seemed like the umpteenth time. She couldn't sleep and when she did doze she dreamed of losing something but as hard as she tried to find out what that thing was it was always out of reach. She'd never had dreams like this before. Something was wrong she just couldn't place it.

Aurelia sat up, "Maybe a walk." She glanced over at her clock and sighed, "At 2 in the fucking morning."

Aurelia dragged herself through a t-shirt and jeans, gingerly tucking her tail inside them. She glanced at her hair in the mirror but shrugged. Who would be up at two in the morning anyway?

She opened her door soundlessly, a feat considering these doors probably hadn't seen oil in years, and crept along the wall toward the stairs. She was good at quiet, at sneaking up on people, this would be no problem. She just needed to remember where that trick step was in the stairs. Syrus had found it one day running up the stairs to get Jaden up. The trick step could be solid at one time and then it would unexpectedly flip, causing your foot to slide off and you to fall on your ass. At this time in the morning, no one wanted that.

Aurelia stepped gingerly on each step praying they wouldn't creak until she reached the trick step. It was only three steps up from the ground so she jumped it, forgoing the step altogether.

As she got out of range of the dorm she went back to thinking about her dream. Her mother used to tell her that dreams could foretell something about to happen to that person's life. And this dream felt so real. But what was she going to lose? The only thing really important to her was her guitar, her deck (yes she carried one), and the school. She guessed Seto could take back the school but why would he? He'd been under too much stress and giving it to her had relieved some. Besides, Joey would never let him.

So maybe the dream was talking about a "who". But who would she lose? Jaden could take care of himself and Syrus and Chumley too. Her uncles, all of them, were fine or they would have called her. Besides, she'd just seen them last Tuesday at their poker game. They were fine.

So who was she going to lose?

Aurelia froze, she heard mumbling and realized her feet had carried her to the school. She was almost at the main path.

The mumbling was getting louder. Aurelia peeked out from behind the bushes to see Chazz Princeton carrying a bag over his shoulder and walking in the direction of the water. Was he…leaving?

Aurelia stepped out and cleared her throat. Chazz wheeled around to see her and the angry expression on his face grew. "What Aurelia? Come to tell me again how disappointed you are in me? Come to try and stop me?"

"Where are you going Princeton?" she asked gently.

"I'm leaving! Duel academy doesn't realize that I'm the best here." He growled, "Not that Slifer Slacker Jaden Yuki."

Aurelia hid a wince at the hatred coming off of him just by mentioning Jaden's name. "Then stay here, get better and then show everyone that you are one of Duel Academy's top students. No more lying and cheating." she stepped toward him until she was right in front of him. He smelled like musk and cinnamon.

"I can't stay." _'I can't take another minute in your presence without kissing you again.'_ Chazz backed away.

"But why?" Aurelia asked.

"Because I can't stand it! They demote me, they laugh at me, I can't stand it." Chazz said.

"I'm not laughing." Aurelia replied.

Chazz turned away, _'Yes but you did something worse. You trampled me underfoot to try and get to Jaden.' _"Doesn't matter. You did nothing."

Aurelia paused. _'But I did didn't I?'_ "This is about the kiss isn't it?"

Chazz wheeled around and shook his head. "No! no, this isn't about that. I wasn't in my right mind." _'Liar, you were totally in your right mind.' _

"Good, because you can forget about stealing another one." Aurelia said, pretending indifference. She didn't know what she'd do if he tried to do it again though.

Chazz sighed and turned away. "No I won't." he turned back, "But that's not the point! The point is I'm leaving and you can't stop me."

Chazz suddenly took off running toward the dock. Aurelia didn't even try to go after him. Even if she did catch up to him, and she would have, what could she have said? Sorry for demoting you even if you deserved it in the first place? Sorry for getting so angry at you after you threw Bastian's cards into the ocean?

No. there was nothing more to say to him. And it was probably better he leave anyway.

But then why did she feel like she did in the dream? Like she just lost something important to her?

* * *

Aurelia stared blankly ahead barely listening to the teacher prattle on about something useless. Why was she doing this again? Right, to get to know her students better. Well this shit was getting old.

Suddenly Syrus came barrelling into the classroom shouting "Jaden" at the top of his lungs. And man did that kid have a high pitched voice. Aurelia fought the urge to cover her ears.

Jaden looked over at him as he stopped in front of their desks. "What's up Sy?"

"It's terrible! Chazz is gone!" Aurelia looked away at the mention.

"And that's terrible why?" Jaden said.

"Because he's your big duel rival that's why." Syrus replied.

"You're right! I need my competition." Aurelia rolled her eyes.

"You know, I saw Chazz packing his stuff late last night." one of the Obelisks said.

"Know why? Cause he lost to that Ra. Bastian isn't it? And that Slifer Slacker too." another said.

"Yeah, if you can't beat the ketchup and mustard team good riddance." the third in their group said.

Aurelia glared at them. "Wow what jerks." Jaden said.

Aurelia smirked. "Yep and do you know why they put others down like that?"

Jaden and Syrus turned to her. "Why?"

"Well normally most people make fun of others because they either like to hear the sound of their own voice, come from bad families (Like Chazz) or…" here she paused for effect then said louder. "Because they're overcompensating for the size of their own dicks."

The class gasped as one then broke out laughing at the expense of the three Obelisks. The three turned to her and said as one "Bitch."

Aurelia smirked and stood. She sauntered over to their table and leaned on hand on it. "Awe, you're just jealous because I only date better looking guys than you three. Now if all this class is going to do is bitch about Princeton than I'm outta here."

Aurelia walked out of the classroom, proud that she'd shut those two assholes up. She stopped dead.

Aurelia glanced back at the classroom door and then looked away. She'd just defended Chazz in there. Without even knowing what she was doing she'd defended him. Great, now he was messing with her head when he wasn't even here. Ugh, boys.

Aurelia turned when she heard footsteps behind her. Alexis and three of her friends came out of the classroom behind her. "Aurelia." Alexis said.

Aurelia dipped her head in acquiescence then continued on. "You girls are going out looking for Princeton aren't you." it was a statement rather than a question.

"Chazz is an Obelisk blue and we take care of our own." Alexis said.

Aurelia smirked and shook her head. "Yeah, don't you just wish every Obelisk had the same mentality?" she laughed but it was cold. "Then Princeton probably would've never left."

They were silent after that until they reached the courtyard and saw Jaden and Syrus climb out of a hole in the wall.

Aurelia stood quietly while they all greeted each other until Jaden turned to her. "Are you going to help too? I mean, I know you don't exactly like the guys but still."

Aurelia went to shake her head but then she realized that Jaden was almost pleading with her. Wow, he really wanted his rival back. Aurelia sighed. "Sure what the hell."

Jaden whooped and grabbed her arm, dragging her off through the forest. Eventually Aurelia regained her arm while the rest of them were shouting for Chazz. Eventually, Alexis had had enough.

"Chazz you little toad! If this is some kind of trick you better hope we don't find you!" her shout echoed off the volcano and Aurelia winced. Alexis had a loud voice.

"Yeah, threaten him. That'll bring him running." Jaden deadpanned.

"I'm sure there's a good reason Chazz ran off." Jasmine (Aurelia shook her head at the fact she remembered their names) said.

"Yeah, maybe he just snuck out to get me flowers." Mindy said. "My Chazzy's so romantic."

Aurelia wheeled around to her with a look of utter shock. "You actually think he ran off to get you flowers? If I was him I would have run off the moment you gave him that horrible nickname. Chazzy?"

"You like Chazz? Last week it was Bastian." Jasmine said.

"Hey, Chazzy loves me and he'll be back for me."

"Gag me." Aurelia sighed. "You just want to have sex with him."

"No!"

Jaden elbowed Aurelia. "What's sex?" and everyone heard him. They stared at him in shock.

"You don't know?" Syrus asked.

Jaden shook his head. "No, what is it?" He passed over everyone's faces waiting for an answer.

Aurelia sighed and ruffled his hair. "I'll tell you when you're thirty."

"Look there!" Alexis suddenly pointed to the bushes. "Something just moved."

"Alright Chazz game's over." Jaden said. Aurelia froze, that wasn't Chazz. Chazz had left on a boat that's why he was headed for the water. She knew they wouldn't find him on the island.

Suddenly something leapt from the bushes and Aurelia instinctually fell to the ground in a crouch. Jaden and the others were knocked down and pushed to the ground as it grabbed Jasmine and fled.

"What the hell was that?" Alexis asked as she stood.

"A monkey." Aurelia said.

"A monkey?"

"And it grabbed Jasmine as it fled." Aurelia added.

"It nabbed Jasmine?" Mindy said.

Men came running out of the bushes holding guns and wearing suits. Those definitely didn't match. "He's gone." she said.

They nodded and took off in another direction following the monkey. Jaden and the others went to follow but Jaden stopped when he noticed that Aurelia wasn't following. Therefore the others stopped too. Ra he was like the sun to them, they all gravitated to whatever he did.

"Aurelia are you coming?"

She shook her head. "No, I've got to phone someone. Rescue Jasmine okay Jaden?" he nodded and the others followed him as he took off through the bushes.

Aurelia drew out her cell and punched in speed dial 2.

"**Kaiba." **came the curt reply.

"Hey Seto. Got any experiments going on on the island that I should be worried about?" she cut straight to it,

"**Pardon?" **

"You're dueling monkey experiment escaped and kidnapped one of my students. My friends are going after it and they'll probably get her back but I want to know if there are more experiments on the island that I should be worried about." Aurelia said.

"**Aside from Wheeler there are no other experiments on the island. And when his caretakers get back fire them." **Seto said.

"Back up…did you say Wheeler? The monkey's name is Wheeler?" She tried to hold back her giggles. "Does Joey know about this?"

"**No and I don't want him to know. The scientists picked the name not me so I have no connections to that."** Seto said.

"Except for the fact that you're funding them." Aurelia kicked a stone with her foot.

"**Not anymore." **Seto hung up.

Aurelia closed her phone and laughed. _'Wheeler, hah! That's funny.'_

She glanced back at where her friends had gone then shrugged, confident they could handle it. She headed back to the dorm. She had an idea for a new song.

* * *

About a week later Aurelia stretched like a cat close to a fire. Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Professor Banner and Aurelia were the only ones left in Slifer now that it was winter break. Snow had started to fall outside and Banner had made a small campfire in the middle of the Slifer cafeteria. The fire was nice to lay near and Pharaoh cuddling close to her helped too. The cat was really too adorable. Banner and Chumley were roasting marshmallows on the fire and Jaden and Syrus were dueling.

Pharaoh peeked over at the marshmallows and let out a screech when one of them burst and splattered his face with sugary goo. Aurelia laughed and pulled him away from the fire.

"You goof, now you have marshmallow all over you." she smiled, until she heard footsteps. Someone was outside the dorm. She was about to tell Banner when the glass door shattered and an Obelisk boy fell through.

"Whoa, man you look like you've seen a ghost." Jaden said as he went to the Obelisk boy.

"I…have…" the boy moaned.

Jaden froze. "What are you talking about?" he said in a "Please-don't-tell-me voice.

"Jinzo the dueling card." the boy replied.

Aurelia stood and joined Professor Banner as he looked down at the boy.

"Ah yes, I know you. You're Tori. You're in my para-dueling class." Banner said.

"Yeah, that's right! Everything you said was right! About duel spirits being real. It was all true!" Tori clutched at Banner's legs.

Aurelia glanced behind her to where Ruin sat filing her nails._ 'Yeah, no kidding. You know, maybe you should be paying attention to what this boy is saying?'_

"_Why? I already knew Jinzo was gonzo before he got here."_ Ruin said, paying more attention to her nails then what was going on.

Aurelia tensed_. 'And of course you didn't see fit to warn us that a rampaging duel spirit was on the loose? Jinzo is bad, very bad.'_ Jinzo was one of the few duel monsters Aurelia went out o her way to avoid.

"_I figured they would figure it out on their own. Besides, Jinzo is only here for the three boys who summoned him then he'll go back."_

'_They summoned him?' _Aurelia asked.

"_Yep, so as soon as he has them all he'll be gone. It's their fault really, they shouldn't have summoned him." _Ruin had seemed to have no compassion right now.

'_Well I'm sure Jaden will figure it out. As for you, why are you so nonchalant about all of this? Shouldn't you be helping us?' _Aurelia said.

"_Yeah well I don't really like Jinzo. He creeps me out and I'm not going anywhere near him. Those kids brought him here they can deal with him themselves." _Ruin disappeared.

Aurelia sighed and shook her head, duel spirits. Jaden glanced at her and she shook her head again. "Don't worry about it." she mouthed.

Tori explained his story, about how they tried to summon him and succeeded. How they knew he wanted sacrifices but not human sacrifices. How Tori had tried to leave the island but Jinzo stopped him. It was a scary story.

Only made scarier when the lights suddenly cut out. Both Syrus and Pharaoh freaked. Only Aurelia could see Jinzo appear in the darkness and grab Tori. Her eyes cut through the darkness as well as in the light.

"We had a deal." Jinzo said in that eerie voice of his then took off running. Jaden, Syrus and Professor Banner followed him. Chumley stopped when he realized she wasn't following.

"Go on, I'll hold down the fort." Chumley nodded then ran after the others.

Aurelia turned and fell into a chair. For some reason, she just didn't feel the need to protect Jaden. He came out of bad scratches like this all the time. And lately, she hadn't liked doing anything. She didn't hang out with her friends, she hadn't played her guitar in five days and even her duel spirits were acting different than normal. Something was definitely wrong with her…

* * *

It stayed like that for weeks. Jaden would go off and save the school while Aurelia stayed back. She worried for him but she just didn't have the strength anymore. She could tell Jaden worried about her too. She saw it every time he looked at her. She floated through the days, there but not really there. Jaden came back to the dorm and told her if he was in some great duel and she listened but that was the extent of it. One day he came back all excited and telling her that Chazz had been spotted. He was still all right but Aurelia felt a stinging sensation in her chest. Was she worried for him?

That same day Jaden also told her he'd become Alexis' fiancé. Of course he thought it meant friend. When he asked her why she laughed she told him she'd let him know when he's thirty. Jaden was a little put down by that but he bounced right back as he always did.

A few days after that Aurelia was out on the grounds, unusual for her right now, and passing the stadium. She heard some Obelisks yelling at someone and decided to check it out. She passed a very large Ra at the door watching.

A small Ra was currently on the field, defeated by the looks of it. He was on his knees and the Obelisk he was dueling was taunting him.

"I didn't think it was possible but on his knees he's even smaller than he was before!" the Obelisk shouted. So this was a bout height was it?

Aurelia stepped into the dueling arena and onto the field. She knelt next to the boy and put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright kiddo?"

He nodded and looked up at her. "Who are you?"

She smiled. "My name's Aurelia. I'm in Slifer red." she said.

"My name's Briar."

"Hey Doll, what are you doing over there with the shorty?" Aurelia looked up at the Obelisk that this kid had just fought.

Aurelia stood with a smirk. "Oh you know, checking him over for bruises," She sauntered toward the Obelisk, his full attention on her hips, "Praising his sense of control."

"His sense of control?" the Obelisk smirked, "Why don't you see to my lack of control?"

"I was praising his control because if you spoke to me like you spoke to him I would have probably punched you." Aurelia stated.

"Huh?"

"But I won't, for that." Aurelia paused. "However…"

She kneed the boy right where it hurt. He went down fast.

Aurelia leaned over him on the ground. "Huh, now you're shorter than he is." she walked back to Briar who had a shocked look on his face. "Oh and…don't _**ever**_ call me Doll."

Aurelia grabbed Briar's hand and led him to the Big guy waiting on the sidelines. Briar looked up at her excited. "That was…wow! Thank you!"

Aurelia nodded at him. "No problem Briar. See you two around." she waved then walked back to the dorm. _'I think that's enough excitement for one day.' _

Jaden visited her later. "Why'd you do that?"

"You mean with the Obelisk? He deserved it. That poor kid has probably been made fun of his whole life because he's smaller than everyone else. I just stood up for him." Aurelia said. Jaden looked like he would protest but she put up a hand to stop him. "Enough Jaden, I'm going to my room."

Aurelia left the Slifer cafeteria and headed for her room. She stayed in there the rest of the day.

* * *

For days she just stayed in her room. She couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. Even her duel spirits couldn't help. They were going through something similar. Something had to have caused this. It all started when…Chazz left?

Aurelia gasped. "This can't be because of him can it? Because he's gone? That's just stupid! He can't have that much effect on me!"

"_He can if he's your mate." _Athena appeared next to her.

"But it's Princeton. He can't be my…my…mate." Aurelia said.

"_But it would explain why you're so out of it. And why we are as well." _Athena said. _"I have a theory that because Ruin and I are so connected with you that because your emotions and mind are so out of sort, so are we."_

"Really? You know, I bet you and Bastian would get along fantastically. You're making theories, he makes theories…" Aurelia said.

"_You did not just try to set me up with one of your human friends." _Athena deadpanned.

Aurelia sweat dropped. "Yeah, you're right. I am going crazy." she looked down at the floor. "What am I going to do?"

She felt Athena's pat her on the head. _"Don't worry he'll be back."_

Aurelia jumped. "No Athena!…I…" She was gone. "I'm no good for him anyway."

Suddenly someone knocked on her door. "Who is it?" she called.

Jaden opened the door and stepped in. "I want to talk to you Aurelia." he was serious now.

She was proud of Jaden, two days ago he defeated a copycat duelist who had stolen Yugi's deck while it was on tour here. He'd played just like Yugi would have played and Jaden beat him. He really was a good duelist. "What's up Jay?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." he replied. "Aurelia, you're not acting like normal. You've been out of it for weeks, you don't even go with me when I duel anymore. You've always been there. Why aren't you anymore?"

Aurelia looked away. "I'm sorry Jaden, something's just gotten to me lately."

Jaden sat beside her on her bed. "You can talk to me you know. I'm a good friend, at least that's what people keep telling me."

Aurelia looked at him. Sorry Jay. "I'll be alright. It was just family stuff and it's going away so I'll be back to normal soon." A lie. She hated that that was all she could ever say to him.

"Want to talk about it?" Jaden asked.

She shook her head. "Nah. I'm not ready to talk about it now."

Jaden sighed then stood. "When you're ready to talk about it just…let me know. You're one of my best friends Aurelia. I hope you know that." he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

Aurelia stood. He was so sweet and all she could do was lie. About herself. About everything. Ra damnit! Aurelia punched the wall next to her and leaned against it. Her hand had left a hole in the wall.

Tears started to pool in her eyes. Damnit! She just hurt the people around her. She would continue to do so too. Sooner or later she'd lose those friends because of what she was.

_Oh! We're never gonna quit!_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it!_

_Just acting like we're animals!_

_No! No matter where we go!-_

Aurelia grabbed her phone and flipped it open. "You have no idea how happy I am that you called."

"**Really? Well don't I feel special."**

"You always feel special Aster, that's why you have to be the best at everything. To make yourself feel special." Aurelia said.

"**Well enough about me, why are you so happy I called?" **

"Aside from the fact that you're my best friend?" Aurelia paused. "I think I've found my mate Aster."

Aster paused on the other end. **"Really? You're sure?"**

"Not completely but he's gone right now and all I feel is…nothing. I can't feel anything right now. I lied to my friend and even my duel spirits are out of sorts because of it. Aster I feel so lost." Aurelia said quietly.

"**Is he coming back? This mate of yours?" **Aster asked.

"Athena seems to think so but I'm not so sure. He was so angry when he left." Aurelia sucked in a breath. "Aster I'm scared. How can this one man have so much power over me?"

"**We knew this was coming Aurelia. It happens to all of us, and soon it'll happen to me too." **Aster sighed.

"You're lucky it hasn't happened to you yet."

Aster scoffed. **"That's because I'm awesome."**

"Only in your mind Aster, only in your mind." Aurelia laughed but quickly sobered. "Aster it hurts."

"**I'll find out where this mate of yours is then." **Aster said. **"What's his name?"**

"You're not going to like this." Aurelia said. "Chazz Princeton."

She heard Aster choke on the other line. **"Princeton? As in the Princeton brothers of Princeton Corp?"**

"Yep. But Chazz isn't like them. At least not yet." Aurelia said.

"**And you think you can change him."** Aster paused and she could practically feel the eye roll. **"Why are girls so obsessed with changing a guy?" **he paused again. **"I'll look him up. See if I can find where he's at right now."**

Aurelia sighed. "Aster, have I told you lately that I love you?"

"**No you haven't actually. It's good to know that when I'm doing stuff like this for you." **Aster said.

"Well I love you and I miss you." Aurelia said. "You're my bestest friend ever."

"**Okay I haven't heard that one since you were 8." **Aster said.

"Yeah well you deserve it."

"**Dually noted, I'll call you back." **Aster said. **"Love you."**

"Bye."

Aurelia closed her phone and leaned back against the wall. She really missed Aster, and Mokuba, and Joey, and Marik, Malik, Bakura, Ryou, hell she missed Seto too. She missed her family.

"Aurelia! Dinner time! You'd better be there this time!" Jaden's voice echoed on the other side of her door.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Aurelia snorted and shook her head. She had awesome friends.

* * *

Turns out they had an exchange student joining the school. She was small, dark haired and shy. And pretending to be a boy. Granted she had a name that could be taken as male or female. She even looked like a "He" but her scent gave it away. She could smell her pheromones, which she exuded greatly when she blushed.

Suddenly Jaden jumped up and yelled. "Blair welcome to S-L-I-F-Something! Slifer!" and ran toward her.

Aurelia put her head down and giggled. Jaden was something else when he dueled but he couldn't spell worth a damn. And when it was announced that Blair would be staying with Jaden she let a few giggles escape. This would be interesting.

The next day Chancellor Sheppard called an assembly about the School duel coming up and Aurelia stood with the rest of the students. Blair stood in front of her next to Syrus while Jaden stood next to her. Sheppard announced that someone here would be dueling against the rep from North Academy and She could feel Jaden's excitement.

"Did you hear that? It could be me!" he exclaimed.

Syrus looked offended. "Or me but it's probably going to be Zane again."

"Why's that?"

Jaden turned to Blair who was staring at Zane. "Because he's amazing."

Aurelia stared at Blair. The girl had a crush on Zane? Oh this was priceless! Aurelia almost broke out laughing. She had to tell Zane.

* * *

Aurelia waited in Zane's room for him to return. Nice posh room she might add. Big TV, big bed, nice view. At least, of the tree she used to climb into his room. Aurelia took out her duel spirit's cards and stared at them. Athena and Ruin had been keeping their distance, probably to save their sanity. A breeze suddenly cropped up and blew Athena's card out of her hand.

"Damn." she said as she reached down to get it.

As she touched Athena's card she heard a thump in the room. Aurelia stood up and stared as Blair jumped.

"What are you doing in here?" Blair demanded.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Aurelia stated.

Blair eyed the card in her hand. "Is that one of Zane's cards?"

Aurelia turned the card and showed it to Blair. "Do you really think Zane would have Athena in his deck? She's my card."

Aurelia put her card away then her hands fell to her hips. "Now Blair, what are you doing here?"

"I just…ugh…"

"Wanted to creep your crush?" Blair blushed. "Relax, girls like you do it all the time. I was a bit more sneaky when I did it though." she winked.

"But I'm not a-"

"Girl? Yes, you are. I can tell." Aurelia said.

Blair looked flustered but she walked over to Zane's nightstand anyway. "I just want to check his cards to see if you stole any." she did just that, but then she snuggled his deck. Aurelia bet those machine monsters hadn't seen that much love in a while.

"Okay, I don't know what the hell is going on but we need to leave!" Jaden rushed into the room.

Aurelia turned to him. "We'll get booted out of the school for trespassing, let's go!" Jaden grabbed her hand and Zane's deck fell. That's not the only thing though.

Blair's hat and hairclip fell off her head and her long dark hair washed down. Aurelia glanced at the door when she heard footsteps near it. "Talk later, run now." she said to Jaden's shocked face. She pushed Blair and Jaden toward the window and took a seat at the couch.

"You're not coming?" Jaden yelled.

"No! Now go!" Jaden escaped through the window just as the Obelisk boys walked in.

"Well look what we have here. Zane, you have a visitor." Zane walked in behind them and noticed the mess of cards on the floor. "And she was messing with your deck."

"Actually I wasn't but I'd love to tell you the story." Aurelia smiled.

"I'm sure you would." one of the boys said eying her.

"Sorry but I wasn't talking to you. Get lost you slobbering mutts." she said. They looked shocked but acquiesced. She turned to Zane who was staring at her with an unreadable expression. "Sorry but some girls don't like that every guys worships the ground they walk on. Alexis and I have that in common."

"You said you know what happened here." Zane picked up Blair's hairclip off the floor. "This yours?"

"Sorry but Shining Friendship is not really my type." Aurelia said. She draped her arm over the side of the couch to get a better look at Zane. "You know that new kid Blair Flannigan?"

"The shy Slifer boy?"

Aurelia smirked. "Well you're partially right. Blair's a girl. And guess what? She's got a huge crush on you Zane."

Zane walked around the couch to stand in front of her. "Why would you say that?"

Aurelia nodded toward his deck. "Because I saw her snuggling with your cards. I bet it's been a long time since your machine monsters were given that kind of love."

"She was…snuggling with my deck?" Zane looked shocked that that word had come out of his mouth.

Aurelia was just as shocked. "I honestly didn't know you could say that word Zane." she blinked. "Anyway, Blair's young so it's just a passing crush. Thing is, she's too young." Aurelia had looked her up before class. "She's only 12. She doesn't know any better really. And I doubt it's romantic love. You're just her idol."

Zane nodded with her. "Good to know." he looked up at her. "Why were you in my room?"

Aurelia smirked. "What, I can't visit the hottest man on campus? At least that's what the Obelisk girls say." Aurelia shook her head. "Actually I came here to tell you what I'm telling you now. Minus the snuggling, that happened only minutes ago."

Zane wasn't even fazed by the "Hottest man on campus" thing. He probably got it all the time. "That still doesn't answer my question. Were you here to try to seduce me?"

Aurelia did a double take. "Seduce you? No! I came to warn you. If that little girl has enough guts to sneak into the Obelisk dorm then she'll probably do something stupid to win your love or something equally as absurd. Did Alexis tell you about her fiancé fiasco? The tennis captain challenged Jaden to a duel and the winner would be Alexis' fiancé. Luckily Jaden doesn't know what fiancé means." Aurelia chuckled. "The point is Blair could do the same thing with you. I just wanted to warn you because you have to take into account her feelings too. If you outright turn her down without a good reason she could lose it." Aurelia stood. "I just want you to be prepared."

Aurelia walked toward the window, intent on leaving and finding Jaden.

"Wait." Zane's smooth voice stopped her. She looked over her shoulder at him. "Does anyone else know about this?"

Aurelia shook her head and turned to him. "She'd want to keep it a secret, that's why she's masquerading as a boy. However, Jaden knows she's a 'She' now too, and he'll want to know why she hid that from everyone. He'll duel her for the info."

"Why not just ask her?" Zane said.

Aurelia gave him a look. "This is Jaden we're talking about. Jaden who lives off dueling and will probably die if he doesn't get at least one duel in a day." Aurelia shrugged. "Don't really know if he would, we've never tested that theory."

Zane shook his head. "Come on, we'll find Alexis and fill her in. she'll want to know about this as well."

"Yeah, sure, you betcha." Aurelia said as she followed Zane out of his room and out of the Obelisk dorm. They found Alexis and filled her in on everything on the way to the Slifer dorm. Needless to say, she was shocked too.

When they reached the cliff Chumley and Syrus were already there watching Blair and Jaden start their duel.

"I knew this would happen. Jaden's found a new guy to pal around with." Syrus said.

"That's not it Syrus." Zane said. "Because Blair's not a guy, she's really a girl. Obelisk security cam showed her in our dorm."

"Syrus haven't we been working on the self-esteem issues? Jaden's not going to just dump you and find someone else to hang out with." Aurelia said sharply.

"Oh, right. I wonder how Jaden's going to solve why she was in there?" Syrus said. Aurelia glanced at Zane and saw the barely there hint of a blush.

"Duel!"

Blair started off with her Maiden in Love monster. Wow, she _was_ taking the whole crush thing to a new level.

"She's cute." Syrus said. Aurelia and Alexis rolled their eyes at the same time.

Jaden summoned his Avion and attacked.

"Oh my poor helpless maiden." Syrus said.

"Who said she's yours?" Chumley fired back.

Aurelia face palmed. "Ugh, boys." Alexis shook her head in agreement. "Why don't we let the monsters do the fighting okay guys?"

Maiden in Love's effect was that she couldn't be destroyed by battle as long as she stayed in attack mode.

Aurelia gaped openly as the field changed and Maiden and Avion were surrounded by flowers.

"_My Lady, are you alright?" _Avion said as he knelt next to Maiden.

"_Maybe, Maybe not." _Maiden replied.

Aurelia shook her head and looked again. Yep it was still happening. Her "What the hell?" was drowned out by Jaden's _**"What?" **_

"Avion pull yourself together! You're supposed to be in attack mode not in love!" Jaden screamed at his monster. To anyone who didn't have the ability to see duel spirits Jaden looked like he was insane.

"It looks like we have some competition." Syrus said to Chumley.

Because Avion attacked Maiden in Love he received a Maiden Counter which did…well Blair didn't say.

Blair equipped Cupid's Kiss to her Maiden and had her attack. Oh great here come the bubbles and the flowers again.

"_Mister Avion Hero! Come out, come out wherever you are! I want to give you a hug."_ Maiden said running toward Avion. She tripped and fell before she reached him.

"_Why did you do that? You're so mean!" _Maiden cried

"Oh give me a break." Aurelia said. Ruin appeared next to her in a lawn chair with popcorn. Aurelia gave her a confused look and she shrugged. _"I'm here for the show."_

Aurelia shook her head.

"_My Lady, please accept my apologies." _Avion said.

"_Okay." _Maiden blew him a kiss. _"Now how about doing me a little favour Mister Avion?"_

"_Anything." _Avion was brainwashed.

"_See him?" _She pointed at Jaden. _"Take him down."_

"_Done."_ Avion fired a quill cascade at Jaden.

"Avion are you nuts? Come on snap out of it!" Jaden yelled. "Can't you see she's just using you?"

"She can use me anytime." Syrus said.

Turns out when a monster pegged with a Maiden Counter damages Maiden the equip spell Cupid's Kiss activates letting Blair take control of Avion.

In retaliation Jaden brought out Sparkman.

'_No Jaden you need a female monster. Bring out Burstinatrix.'_ Ruin laughed beside her.

"_Wow he didn't get the hint did he?"_ Ruin said as she ate some popcorn. _"That Maiden can really bring on the crocodile tears though."_

Sparkman attacked Avion but Maiden jumped in front of it because of Blair's Trap. Here we go again.

"_Sparkman! You dare strike a defenceless Maiden? For shame Sparkman for shame!" _Avion said.

"_You're right! I'm so sorry. I beg your forgiveness. I'll do anything, anything!" _Sparkman cried.

"Oh my Ra it's actually hard to watch." Aurelia cringed.

Ruin threw popcorn down at Sparkman. _"He's just a pussy and he knows it." _They went on ignoring her.

"_Anything? Well nothing comes to mind right now but I'm sure I'll think up something later." _Maiden winked at Sparkman.

"_Simply say the word my darling." _Sparkman said.

Now Sparkman and Avion were under Maiden's control.

"I want one! How do I get a Maiden Counter?" Syrus gushed.

"Yeah me too." Chumley said.

"Guys, try and remember that it's just a card you're looking at." Alexis said.

"Try and remember who you're talking to." Zane said. "When Sy and I were growing up he used to claim he was going steady with Dark Magician Girl."

"Is that so? She break your heart Sy? Or did you just decide to see other monsters?" Alexis joked.

Aurelia snorted while Ruin cackled. _"DMG and the little one? Oh this is priceless! Oh she is never going to live this down."_

'_I thought she was in love with Dark Magician?'_ Aurelia thought.

Ruin shrugged. _"They've been going through a rough patch. Guess visiting little Syrus took her mind off her husband."_

'_Husband! I didn't know they were married.' _Aurelia was shocked. She didn't peg DMG as the cheating kind.

"_Last I heard they were still married. Dunno, they might be headed for divorce soon though." _Ruin said.

Blair activated the equip spell Happy Marriage and Maiden gained as many attack points as Avion. Wow this took the what's-mine-is-yours thing to a whole new level. Now Avion was married and Maiden attacked Sparkman.

"_Sparkman how could you do that? You said you'd do anything for me." _Maiden said, the crocodile tears already flowing.

"_You're right, I'm sorry. Command me My Lady." _Sparkman said. Of course she commanded him to attack Jaden.

"_Well don't just stand there hubby." _Avion attacked too.

"You can't stop me Jaden. I'm dueling for love." Blair said.

"Doesn't she mean with love?" Syrus asked.

Aurelia smirked. "Nah, she put on a disguise, tricked her way into the school and broke into Zane's room. She's in love…with Zane. At least she thinks she is."

Syrus and Chumley looked at each other then back to the duel.

Jaden was talking with his Kuriboh. He drew a card. "Of course! If I'm gonna take on that Maiden in Love I need a woman's touch. Set those saps straight Burstinatrix."

Oh this was gonna be good.

Both boys looked up when they saw Burstinatrix. _"Burstinatrix! I know this looks bad but-"_

"_Save it. You two are pathetic. You're honeymoon is over." _Burstinatrix said.

Jaden looked awed at Burstinatrix. "Wow you go Burstinatrix, now lets get those boys back." Jaden activated Burst Return which meant that all other E-Heroes in play get sent back to Jaden's hand. The maiden counters disappeared on both Avion and Sparkman.

"_What was I thinking? I'm already married!" _Avion cried.

"_Oh boy, Sparkwoman's never gonna forgive me." _Sparkman said.

Both looked at each other. _"Guy pact, this didn't happen okay?"_

"_How about you guys get over here right now or I'll tell the entire deck!" _Burstinatrix countered.

Sparkman returned to Jaden's hand and so did Avion but not before trying to grab Burstinatrix' hand. She turned out of reach and he put it back down. _"I'm sorry Burst."_ then he returned to Jaden's hand too.

Jaden looked confused for a moment then went with it. "Time for a little payback. I play Polymerization and fuse together Avion and Burstinatrix to create E-Hero Flame Wingman."

Aurelia turned to everyone "Duel's over lets go down." and started for the overhang she knew would help them get down. Ruin followed her.

When they reached the bottom Blair's life points had hit zero. "Guess I have to tell you my secret."

"Nah, I learned enough, and so did our spectators."

Blair wheeled around and softly said "Zane, you're here. I guess you know I'm the one who snuck into your dorm room, not Jaden. I've been in love with you ever since I met you."

"Wait you've met before?" Aurelia said.

Zane nodded. "At Nationals."

"Yeah, that's right. We met right after you won the championship match. I then made a pledge, that I would do anything to be with you." she blushed.

Syrus and Chumley both sighed. "Aww." Aurelia shook her head.

"I remember you said if I trained really hard I could get into Duel Academy like you. So I did. And now that I'm here we can get married." Blair said.

Aurelia blanched. Married? That little girl had marriage on her mind? "Whoa Blair don't you think you're moving a little to fast?"

"Hah married! You're honeymoon can be in the cafeteria! Dr. Crowler can give you away!" Jaden laughed.

"I'm not joking." Blair said.

"Uh, Blair? Love doesn't work that way. You have to work your way into it with honesty and communication. You can't find your soul mate by disguising yourself and using tricks." Aurelia said.

Blair seemed to get angry. "Yeah right! You just want Zane for yourself! You're trying to get rid of me!"

Aurelia looked shocked. "Me? Want Zane? Nah he's not my type."

Blair paused and Aurelia gripped her shoulder. "Blair honey? Listen, he's not yours either. Zane's not in love with you, he's only got one thing on his mind right now and that's dueling. Besides, there are plenty of other guys out there. Don't force your love on someone because then you just end up hurt and alone. Trust me okay?"

"Blair, as flattered as I am by your affection I _am_ only in love with dueling right now." Zane gave Blair back her hairclip. "I'm sorry but it's time for you to go home."

"Wait, why?" Jaden asked. "Because she's a good duelist?"

"She has to go home Jaden." Zane said.

"Oh I get it you're sending her home because of the competition." Jaden started laughing.

"I'm sending her home because she's in 7th grade." Zane said.

Jaden stopped immediately and seemed to lose all colour. "Say what? You're saying I almost got beat by a girl who's only 12 years old?" Jaden was so stunned he started laughing manically.

Zane and Alexis escorted Blair back to her dorm and Syrus and Chumley followed. Aurelia stopped Jaden.

"Jaden, about the whole duel spirits thing, you're not the only one who can see them." Aurelia said.

"So I'm not the only one who saw my monsters being brainwashed by a girl?" Jaden asked.

"Nope, and I have a duel spirit too. Actually two of them but only one is here right now." Aurelia gestured to Ruin who was finishing off the last of her popcorn.

"Whoa! Who's that?" Jaden said staring at her.

"_Ruin, Queen of Oblivion." _Ruin introduced herself.

"You met her when we went to the shadow realm." Jaden looked confused. "You know, with Gruesome and the little black creatures?"

"Oh yeah."

Aurelia turned to Ruin, "I have a question that I think Jaden should hear the answer to as well…are Avion and Burstinatrix…together.?"

Ruin grinned. "Yep! They actually got married a few weeks after we came to Duel Academy. I was at the wedding."

"_**What?"**_ Jaden exclaimed. "My monsters are married?"

"Yes, but unfortunately Maiden's tampering might have thrown a curve ball into their marriage. Didn't you see how Avion tried to apologize to Burstinatrix?" Aurelia asked.

"Yeah but…never mind I see it now." Jaden said. "And now they're fighting because of this duel."

"Yep, so try and take it easy on the both of them. If you can. They need time to sort things out." Aurelia said.

Ruin snorted. _"Yeah, lots of time."_

Jaden nodded, "Sure thing. And thanks for telling me you can see them too. It's a relief to find out I'm not crazy."

Aurelia smirked. "Well I don't know about the duel spirits thing but you are pretty crazy."

"What!"

Aurelia ran for the dorm. "Race you to the dorm!"

"Game on!"

* * *

The next day found Aurelia, Alexis, Zane, Syrus, Chumley and Jaden at the docks watching Blair leave for home. "I'll be back you guys! Just as soon as I finish grade school!" she shouted.

"Hear that Zane?" Jaden taunted.

"Oh please, I'll be long gone by the time she comes back here." He replied.

"That's true. Guess Blair's crush ends right here." Jaden said.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Zane said.

"Goodbye Jaden my sweet prince! I love you!" Blair shouted from the deck of the ship.

Jaden seemed to shrink into himself while Aurelia almost fell over with laughter. "Wait, she's supposed to like Zane." Jaden said to Alexis.

"She does like Zane but apparently she loves you." Zane stood behind her with a smirk on his face. "Good luck." he said before walking away.

Syrus and Chumley followed. "Hey Chum, want to look at some new cards?"

"Yeah, I've got the perfect one in mind."

"Just do me a favour boys and stay away from the girls in my deck." Alexis said.

"And mine." Aurelia added before glancing at the ocean. She shivered before walking a little bit faster. The faster she got away from the ocean, the better she would feel.

"I love you Jaden sweetie!" They just heard Blair's voice over the waves.

Jaden stood there numbly waving back. To shocked to do anything else.

Aurelia smirked, he was never gonna live this down.

* * *

**Well that was interesting. By the way, Aurelia sees Jaden as more of a little brother which is why she said the whole "Tell you when you're thirty" thing. More about Aurelia is slowly being revealed. Chazz is her mate...but what does that mean? **

**Only I know the answer to that.**

**Review please.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay, so this is the chapter where we have Chazz's pov and Aurelia reveals her secret to someone. Not saying whom, you'll find out.**

**Disclaimer: the only thing I own is Aurelia, that's it.**

* * *

Over the next few days after the Blair incident Aurelia was feeling a lot better. She still felt a pain in her chest that she didn't understand when someone mentioned Chazz, but she was getting better. For one, she didn't spend most of her time holed up in her room. She seemed to be getting her humour back too because after Blair she teased Jaden mercilessly. It was a good thing she was back to sorts because now she was in a meeting with the staff of the school. And Crowler was getting on her nerves.

"Are you out of your mind? The school duel between Duel Academy and North Academy is the biggest match of the year! We can take no chances. So it's clear that Zane must be our rep." Crowler screeched. He had a higher voice then some of the girls she knew at the school.

Aurelia sat in one of the comfy chairs around the table along with the teachers. Zane stood off in the corner watching them. He'd been surprised when he saw her sitting in on of the chairs but she waved it off and mouthed "Later."

"It's true, Zane is our best, but he's a third year. North Academy is using a first year." Sheppard said with that impenetrable smile on his face.

"What? Why would they do that?" Crowler said.

"Who knows, who cares? If they're using a first year student so should we. It's all in the spirit of friendly competition and whatnot." Aurelia said, she leaned her head against her hand and waved the other to emphasize her point. "Zane understands right?"

Zane nodded. "Of course." he didn't comment on the fact that she had been the one to suggest it. She loved how this man took everything in stride.

"Well then, the only question is who this first year should be." Sheppard said.

Zane paused and closed his eyes. "Jaden Yuki."

Crowler screeched in astonishment. Aurelia winced but raised her hand. "I second the motion."

"I agree as well, Jaden is our best new student." Banner looked down at Pharaoh, the cat that seemed to be attached to him at the hip. "Don't you think?"

Pharaoh mewed an affirmative.

"Oh, well if the cat says so." Crowler said sarcastically.

"Chancellor, Jaden will make Duel Academy proud, trust me." Zane said.

Sheppard turned to Aurelia who was smiling at Pharaoh. "Aurelia?"

She turned to him. "Jaden is our best first year student and he's won every challenge that's been thrown at him so far…" she eyed Crowler when she said this and he paled, "…I'm with Pharaoh on this, and Zane." She nodded at Zane. "I think Jaden would be an excellent choice."

"Well that's that unless someone has a better idea?" Sheppard addressed the rest of the staff.

"Wait! I have it! Bastian Misawa! He should represent us!" Crowler crowed (Hehe).

"From Ra yellow?" Sheppard crossed his arms and glanced at Aurelia.

"Yes! He's far more qualified. He tested higher than any other first year and it's only fair Chancellor." While he was explaining Crowler crawled over the table and into the hollowed out middle to stand in front of Chancellor Sheppard. As in right in his face.

"Well, how about a duel-off then?" Sheppard suggested.

Zane nodded and Aurelia shrugged. "It's only fair." _'Not that I'm agreeing with Crowler or anything.' _

"Well then it's settled, Jaden will duel Bastian, winner takes on North Academy's rep." Sheppard stood.

Aurelia stopped him. "Chancellor, Zane, stay back a moment please." she said quietly.

Sheppard returned to his seat and she motioned Zane to take the one across from her. The other staff left quietly, except Crowler who strutted out looking so pleased with himself. Zane took the offered seat and Aurelia waited until the doors were shut.

"Well, as you've probably noticed, I'm included in every staff meeting that goes on in this school." Aurelia started, looking at Zane.

He nodded. "You seem to carry a lot of respect too."

"I do." she paused. "Ever wonder why no one knows my last name? Everyone has a last name, myself included, so why would I go to such lengths to hide mine?"

She smiled. "My name is Aurelia Kaiba, I'm Seto Kaiba's adopted daughter."

Finally, some surprise showed up on Zane's face.

Sheppard continued. "She was also placed in charge of the school by Mr. Kaiba himself. Apparently she needed to be taught responsibility."

"Yeah, because I'm _so_ irresponsible." Aurelia scoffed, "I asked for this job. I wanted to do something, not just sit at home and wait for my best friend to call me and say lets hang out today or something. Duel Academy was-_**is**_-my responsibility and I'm going to keep it that way." she finished.

"So why hide?" Zane asked.

"Because I wanted to get to know my students better. Not be treated like some snobby rich kid and ogled every time I walk through the school. Yes I'm Seto's kid, but some people just can't get over that fact. I don't want to be Seto's kid here, I want to just be me." Aurelia paused then chuckled, "However, this homework stuff is really killing me."

Zane nodded. "Yes, I can understand your want to be normal, and I'll be quiet about your family but you should reveal it soon. Your friends will want to know who you really are."

"I know."

Zane stood. "May I be dismissed?"

Sheppard nodded and Aurelia waved. Sheppard turned to her like he wanted to say something but she stopped him.

"Why would North Academy be using a first year student?" she asked.

Sheppard shrugged. "Maybe they got a transfer student who's really good or something?"

Aurelia nodded and stood. She didn't think that was the case but who knows? She thought as she walked out of the boardroom.

* * *

Aurelia was sitting in the cafeteria eating dinner and reading a book when Jaden, Syrus, Chumley and some new kid walked in. Wait, that's not a new kid, that's a grown man. Jaden sat down next to her and immediately started eating. Syrus and Chumley did the same but the man masquerading as a student sat there staring at the food like it was disgusting. She had to admit, Slifer food was an acquired taste.

"Better eat or it'll get cold." she taunted.

He gulped then started eating. When they were finished, Syrus and Chumley pulled the new guy up to their room but she held Jaden back.

"You do know that's not a student here right?" She nodded after the three boys.

Jaden nodded. "Yeah, I figured as much but while he's here he might as well be treated nicely."

Aurelia shook her head, "Jaden he could be here to hurt Duel Academy not help it."

Jaden shrugged. "Well, I'll give him the benefit of the doubt for now. We'll see later." Jaden walked out after his friends.

Aurelia smiled, Jaden was smarter than her led on but sometimes he was too nice. She'd worry about that guy in the morning.

The next morning Aurelia yawned as she stepped into the cafeteria. Jaden had already finished two breakfast plates and was about to start on another.

"Oi! Save some for the rest of us!" Aurelia said as she sat down next to him.

Jaden grumbled but passed her the bowl. "Where's your friend?" she asked.

"Girard? Who knows but I've already eaten his breakfast." Jaden said.

The next few minutes passed in a whorl. Before they knew it they were at the Dueling arena. Crowler, of course, screeching in the middle. Bastian stood opposite Jaden with arms crossed.

"It's time duelists, to find out who will represent our most illustrious school in the annual School Duel!" Crowler said as he struck a pose. "Introducing first, from the Ra dorm, Bastian Misawa!" the crowd cheered. "And then from Slifer, some kid."

Aurelia face palmed. _'Crowler you are too much.'_

"Here we go, good luck Bastian." Jaden said.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but with the deck I've prepared I don't need luck." Bastian replied. Well someone was confident in himself.

"Go Jaden!" Syrus yelled from beside her.

Crowler jumped off the field to get out of their way. Bastian started first and summoned his Carboneton in defence mode. Jaden retaliated by playing Burstinatrix. Burstinatrix destroyed Carboneton and then Jaden played a facedown card to end his turn.

Bastian summoned Oxygeton in attack mode and attacked Burstinatrix. Jaden had played the trap Hero Barrier though and Burstinatrix was saved. Bastian played a facedown card and ended his turn.

Jaden played Sparkman in attack mode and added spark Blaster to it. Sparkman used the Spark Blaster on Oxygeton and switched it to defence mode. Jaden had Burstinatrix attack but when Oxygeton was destroyed both Bastian's and Jaden's life points dropped to 3200. Sparkman attacked Bastian directly which brought him down to 1600.

Bastian summoned Hydrogeton in attack mode and had it attack Burstinatrix which dropped Jaden's life points down to 2800. Because the attack went through Bastian could summon another Hydrogeton. Bastian then played Living Fossil which brought back Oxygeton in attack mode.

"I activate the spell card Bonding H2O." Bastian said. With that he summoned Water Dragon with 2800 attack points.

"How's Jaden gonna take down that thing? Sparkman doesn't have enough points." Syrus said.

"He'll have to fuse. It's what his deck's good at." Aurelia said.

That's what Jaden tried to do. He tried to fuse Sparkman, Avion and Bubbleman to create Tempest but Bastian stopped him. Bastian's trap card was Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell. By discarding one spell card Bastian negated Polymerization and destroyed it.

"And you can no longer use the card destroyed by my Seal's effect for the remainder of the duel." Bastian said.

Wait. Jaden couldn't use Polymerization? His deck his based on fusion monsters!

"No fusions? But that's how Jaden wins all his duels." Syrus said.

Jaden switched his Sparkman to defence mode and ended his turn.

Bastian played the Mathematician in attack mode. Because of Mathematician's special effect Bastian had to throw away one card from his deck. Next, Water Dragon destroyed Sparkman. Then Avion was destroyed by Mathematician.

"I'm gonna win this duel Bastian because you know, we're different. You make all your choices at home, while I make mine on the field." Jaden said.

"Yeah, Jaden plays with his gut, kinda like how I think with mine." Chumley said. Aurelia rolled her eyes.

Jaden summoned Bubbleman in attack mode and because Bubbleman was the only one on the field Jaden drew two cards. Jaden equipped Bubble Blaster to Bubbleman which attacked Mathematician. Bastian's points dropped to 1500. Because Mathematician was destroyed Bastian drew one card. Jaden played two face downs and then Mirage of Nightmare. When Bastian drew Jaden drew four cards because of Mirage of Nightmare then used Emergency Provisions to get rid of Mirage of Nightmare and add life points to his total making it 3800.

Bastian activated Pot of Greed to gain two cards and because he used Pot of Greed there were now ten cards on top of Carboneton. Carboneton now changed to Yozanru which Bastian summoned with 2100 attack points. Yozanru took out Bubble Blaster and then Water Dragon took out Bubbleman. Jaden's points dropped to 1800. Jaden played his trap Hero Signal which he used to bring out Clayman in attack mode. Bastian played a face down and ended his turn.

Jaden played the Warrior Returning Alive and brought back Bubbleman. Then he played Bubble Shuffle which made Bubbleman and Water Dragon go from attack to defence mode. Jaden sacrificed Bubbleman to bring out Blade Edge and added Skyscraper to the mix. Blade Edge jumped to 3600 attack points. Water Dragon was destroyed by Blade Edge and because of it's special effect, the difference in points came out of Bastian's life points, dropping them to 500. The fusion material for Water Dragon came back out on the field in defence mode and Bastian activated his trap. The trap equipped itself to Blade Edge causing it to lose 800 attack points. Jaden used Clayman to destroy Oxygeton.

Bastian's turn brought Litmus Doom Ritual which sacrificed his two Hydrogetons to bring out Litmus Swordsman. Bastian's swordsman couldn't be beat in battle and was not affected by traps. When there's a trap on the field the swordsman's attack became 3000.

Litmus Swordsman attacked Blade Edge and Jaden's points dropped to 1600. Yozanru attacked Clayman which brought Jaden's points down to 1300. Bastian then played Wing Beat of Giant Dragon which caused Yozanru to go back to his hand and Skyscraper to be destroyed. Bastian ended with a facedown.

Jaden played E-Hero Wildheart in attack mode and Bastian countered with a the trap Spirit Barrier. Trap cards didn't work on Wildheart but they gave Litmus Swordsman his attack point boost. Jaden played Cyclone Boomerang and attached it to Wildheart which brought Wildheart's points up to 2000. Jaden used Cyclone Boomerang to attack Litmus Swordsman and Wildheart was destroyed because of it. Jaden's life points dropped to 300.

"What is he thinking?" Aurelia mumbled to herself.

Because of Cyclone Boomerang's effect when Boomerang and the card it's equipped to are destroyed every spell and trap on the field is destroyed and the opponent takes 500 points of damage for it.

The duel was over, Bastian's life points hit zero.

"There you have it. Jaden will be Duel Academy's rep at the School Duel." Sheppard announced.

Aurelia went down with Syrus and Chumley to congratulate Jaden.

"Awesome duel Jay!" Syrus said.

"Indeed. You beat me fair and square Jaden. Rather, you beat this deck but you can be sure there will be another." Bastian said.

"Great." Jaden and Bastian shook hands.

That's settled then, Jaden would be facing North Academy's rep but she wondered who that rep could be.

* * *

The day after the school duel Aurelia was walking through the halls of Duel Academy, bored out of her skull. Nothing was going on and Aster still hadn't gotten back to her about Chazz's whereabouts. She couldn't even find her friends.

Oh, here's one. Jaden came running at her full tilt. "Aurelia help! Hide me!"

Aurelia glanced around her and pointed behind the garbage can next to her. Jaden jumped behind it just as Alexis, Bastian, Syrus and Chumley came around the corner.

"Aurelia have you seen Jaden?" Syrus asked.

Aurelia faked confusion, "Uh yeah actually, he went tearing down that way." she pointed in the opposite direction from where they were. They all went running in that direction.

"Coast is clear Jay." She said. Jaden came out and stood next to her. "To much help I'm guessing?"

Jaden chuckled. "Yeah, they keep trying to impose their cards on my deck. I'm gonna head up to the roof and build my deck there."

"Sounds good." Aurelia said to his back as he walked away.

He wheeled around and waved, yelling "Thanks!" before running off.

Aurelia shook her head. Now back to what she was pondering before Jaden's escape.

If Aster ever found Chazz's whereabouts, what would she do? Should she try to find him? Or leave him be? He would never understand what she is. That if she bound herself to him he would never be able to leave her. That she was...not human.

And if he came back? She didn't know if she would punch him…or kiss him. That's what scared her. She'd only known this boy for half a year and she was already pining for him.

Aurelia sighed. Damn her emotions to the seven circles of hell. Her feet carried her out of the school and to the bridge.

"Better question. If he ever did come back would I be able to let him go?" Aurelia asked the sky.

_Oh! We__'re never gonna quit!_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it!_

_Just acting like we're animals!-_

Aurelia flipped open her phone and held it to her ear. "Hey Aster."

"**Hey, I found where your Princeton ran off to."**

Aurelia blushed "He's not my-"

"**Uh huh, and my hair's actually pink I just dye it silver." **Aster scoffed. _"_**He's in the North right now. I looked up his coordinates and he's at another dueling school." **the sound of shuffling papers followed.

Aurelia groaned. "Let me guess, North Academy?"

"**Yep."**

Chazz was coming back to Duel Academy, as North Academy's rep. Odd that she hadn't gotten the transfer forms.

"**So what are you gonna do about him?" **Aster said.

"Nothing. He's North Academy's rep and he'll be here for the School Duel. He'll be back sooner than I expected." Aurelia said.

He paused. **"So what are you going to do when he gets there?"**

"Treat him like I did before." Aurelia said as she walked across the bridge. She still got freaked out whenever she did.

"**Aurelia he's coming back, this may be the last time you can talk to him before he leaves again." **Aster said gently. It greatly contrasted his personality but then again he only did it for her.

"Aster I can't tell him what I am and I can't force him to stay here. What do you want me to so? Seduce him?" Aurelia asked.

"**If it works." **Aster laughed.

"Ha ha, you're hilarious." Aurelia rolled her eyes. "No Aster, I can't force him to do anything, I can't do that to him." she hung up on him after that. Then she stopped and redialled.

"By the way, thank you and love you. Bye." she said before he could say anything and hung up again. Aurelia stepped up the stairs of the dorm and leaned over the railing. Safe up on the dorm patio she stared out over the ocean. _'Princeton I hope you're okay out there.'_

* * *

(*A few days before Aster's phone call*)

Chazz leaned back against the rail of his slowly sinking yacht. His boat was toast, he didn't have his cell and he was running out of provisions. It was a foggy morning too so he couldn't see anything past the boat. This sucked.

"Lousy scrubs, this is all their fault. Dr. Crowler, Bastian, Jaden." Chazz mumbled.

Suddenly an image of Jaden appeared at the side of the boat. "Come on Chazz, get your game on!"

"Quiet!" he shouted and the image Jaden actually jumped back afraid. "I'm gonna wipe that ugly grin right off your face." Chazz picked up his duel disk. "And I would, that's all I want is one more duel."

Jaden appeared again. "Really? That's all you want? I'd want not to be stranded."

Chazz swiped at Jaden. "Stranded, I'm not stranded." he picked up the water bottle next to him and tried to take a drink. It was empty though. "A little thirsty though."

"You know what I'm thirsty for? Another duel where I beat you." Jaden laughed.

"Duel this!" Chazz launched the bottle at Jaden's head and he disappeared. Chazz realized he'd just thrown his only water bottle out the side of the boat and tried to reach it but fell into the water.

As Chazz fell steadily downwards in the water he saw Aurelia's face above him looking as stern as she had after his duel with Bastian. "I'm very disappointed in you Chazz…" her image faded and he saw only black.

* * *

Drip…

Drip…

Drip…

Chazz opened his eyes blearily and looked around. He was in some kind of metal thing with seaweed all around him. He'd heard a whiny voice moments before but it was gone now.

"Good morning young duelist." that wasn't it either.

Chazz sat up slowly and took in the creature sitting across from them. "What's going on? And what are you?" he noticed that the creature was holding his deck.

"I'm the one who just saved your life and that's all you need to know right now." the stranger said.

"Those are my cards. Hand them over." Chazz demanded.

"Certainly, how very rude of me, here you are…oops." the stranger dropped his cards in a puddle on the ground.

Chazz went to grab them. "You asshole! Those were my cards!" suddenly a card flew at his face and he caught it.

"Relax, that card more than makes up for it." seaweed man said.

"It better." Chazz glanced at the card in his hand to find he was holding Ojama Yellow. "What? This stinks!" Chazz was about to throw it into the water.

"Stop!" Chazz froze. "That is the card that will change your life."

Chazz scoff. "Give me a break."

"I'll give you something far better. Another chance to beat Jaden." the stranger said.

"How do you know about him?" Chazz demanded.

The stranger shrugged. "You talk in your sleep. And from what I heard it sounds like this Jaden beat you badly in a duel."

"He was just lucky that's all."

"Lucky? Do you often run away from luck?" the stranger continued.

Chazz growled. "No one calls Chazz Princeton a coward!"

"Did you run away from Aurelia too?"

Chazz faltered. "I was dreaming about her too?"

"Yes, did you run away from her like you did Jaden?"

Chazz looked away. "I didn't run, she thinks I'm a loser but I didn't run from her." a voice in the back of his mind said otherwise. _'You ran from her because you didn't think you deserved her. Because you're a coward.' _"Chazz Princeton is not a coward!"

"Talk is cheap young duelist."

"Maybe, but I'm rich. And I'll spend whatever it takes to be the best out there." Chazz said.

The stranger laughed. "That's just your problem. No amount of money can buy you that. You have to earn it, if you can. And that is precisely what we're going to find out. Good luck young duelist."

Suddenly there was a loud roar as water tumbled in from the ceiling and fell on Chazz. He tucked the stupid Ojama card away in his Obelisk uniform and covered his head. The salty water stung his eyes and in cuts he didn't know he had. Chazz gasped a mouthful of water as he was propelled from the submarine with such force he landed hard on the frozen, rocky shore.

Chazz blinked and wiped his face free of seawater. "Wow this place is low rent." he glanced at a large structure in the distance. "At least I'm back in civilization…kinda. No problem," he fixed his collar, "one phone call and I'm out of here."

He started walking toward the building. He did have a problem though. When he got out of here, where was he to go? He couldn't go home, his brothers would kill him. He couldn't go to Duel Academy, they'd laugh at him.

Which was worse, death or utter humiliation? If he went to Duel Academy…Aurelia would laugh at him too. He just knew it. She followed Jaden around everywhere, she'd do everything he told her to.

Chazz realized he'd reached the door of the building. It was huge. He banged on the door. "Open up! Hello! Is there anyone home? Hello?"

"Oh, they're home, but you'll need forty cards before they'll let you in." some stranger sat at a fire next to the building. He had a duel disk on his arm and he looked so dejected. "I'm afraid that's just how it works here at North Academy."

Chazz looked back at the door. "So this is North Academy, Duel Academy's rival school." he looked back at the stranger then headed for him.

"Yes, you need forty cards to get in. their hidden in glacial crevices and ledges. It's kind of a test. Find forty and they'll let you in." the stranger had cards in his duel disk.

"How many do you have?" Chazz asked.

"39"

Chazz reached into his jacket and pulled out some cash. "Here I'll buy them off you."

The stranger scooted away quickly. "No! these cards are all I have left they're priceless!"

Chazz huffed and stood. "Fine. I'll find my own." he walked away from the stranger and thought he heard him say something but dismissed it.

Chazz searched everywhere, and he meant everywhere. He swam to little ice islands to get a card resting on top, he scaled glaciers to grab a card frozen into the side. His Obelisk blazer was ripped in a few places, he had scratches all over and he ached but he finally got them. 39 cards. Plus the Ojama card the seaweed man gave to him which made forty.

Chazz had barely noticed that it had taken him all night to gather those cards and the next morning he made it back to North Academy.

The stranger was still there next to the fire. "I see you've been busy doing nothing." Chazz said.

The stranger jumped to his feet. "You're back! Did you find them? Did you find forty cards?"

"Of course I did." Chazz held up his deck.

"That's great, guess you'll be moving on to better things." the stranger wiped at his glasses. "Don't worry about me I'll be fine. At least until the winter comes."

Chazz's eyebrow went up as he listened to the stranger prattle on about how cold it would get and looked at his cards. _'Aurelia would give him a card, even if he is lying.'_

Where the hell did that come from? He didn't know that! He didn't even know _**her**_ really. He knew she was a good person though.

"Relax Baldy, I didn't just get forty cards I got forty-one." Chazz said with his customary smirk.

"Really? You mean I can go in?" the stranger looked so excited.

"Yeah, yeah, you can go in. now take your stinking card." Chazz fanned his deck out and pulled Ojama Yellow from it. He tried to hand the card to the stranger but his hand flew the other way. He tried again and it did the same thing.

"Are you going to give it to me?" the stranger asked, perplexed.

"I'm trying. My hand…I can't let go!" smoke appeared out of nowhere and Ojama Yellow appeared in front of him.

"_You can't give me away!"_ _'That whiny voice!' "We're friends, pals, chums, best friends forever! You know, BFFs"_

Chazz stared up at it. "We are not!"

"What's going on?"

Chazz turned to the stranger, "Don't you see?"

"See what?"

"_Aww Boss you're the only one who can see me." _Yellow said rubbing up against Chazz.

"Go away." Chazz grumbled.

"_Look if we're gonna be partners you need to stop being so uptight." _Yellow continued.

"You're not real! Get lost!" Chazz tried to bat it away.

"_Lost? Speaking of lost I have two brothers who are lost. We really ought to find them for our deck." _Yellow wouldn't shut up.

"Quiet!" he slipped the card back into the deck and the mirage/image/delusion disappeared. "Uh, never mind, wrong card. Here take this one." he handed the stranger another card.

"Thank you mister…"

"The name's Chazz Princeton, and don't you forget it." Chazz said. "On second thought forget it, I don't want people associating me with you. Go on, get inside. The Chazz likes to make an entrance." _'The Chazz?…Actually I kinda like it.'_

"Oh yes, thank you." The stranger slipped into the Academy and Chazz was left alone. He sat down next to the fire the stranger had left and stared into the flames. He'd actually only found forty cards and now he only had thirty-nine.

"I knew you were actually a nice person" Chazz wheeled around to see Aurelia standing next to him. At least, a delusion of Aurelia. She pointed at the ground. "And when you do something nice, nice things happen."

Chazz looked down and she disappeared. Where she was standing though, was a spell card. Chazz picked it up and added it to his deck. He sent a mental thank you to Aurelia even though he knew she wasn't actually there.

Chazz stood tall in front of the doors. "Alright, I got your forty cards! Now open up!"

Four bright lights came down from the door jamb and hit his duel disk, activating it. The doors swung open after the lights faded away. Chazz walked into what seemed like a western movie. You know, row of buildings on each side that looked like a Hollywood set.

"This is it? This is North Academy?" Chazz looked incredulous. This was nothing.

Suddenly a body came barrelling out of a doorway. Chazz discovered it was baldy when he ran over. "Hey Baldy, you okay?"

Baldy opened his eyes slowly. "Ugh, what happened?"

"You got the North Academy welcome is what happened." said a heavily accented Russian voice.

Chazz looked up to find people all around him dressed in drab clothes all with smirks on their faces.

"And now it's your turn." Chazz turned and saw a very large Russian guy sitting on a rocking chair. "Think you're up to the challenge new guy?"

"Who are you?" Chazz asked.

"I'm the guy who runs things around here. They call me the Tsar. Your friend just went through our little hazing ritual. A fifty man duel gauntlet." Tsar said.

"Yeah, you duel the lowest ranking student and work your way up." one boys started.

"When you lose that's your rank." another continued.

"Unless you don't lose." and another

"Then you duel me." Tsar said as they went back to him.

"Your friend didn't even make it past his first duel." another student goaded.

Chazz smirked. "So all I have to do is win fifty times?"

"Easier said than done rookie."

"The name's Chazz! Chazz Princeton! And soon your Tsar will fall and I will rise!" Chazz shouted.

He made it seem so easy. He went through 45 people like nothing and then there were five.

"That doesn't change a thing." one said.

"You still have to go through us."

"All four of us."

"To get to the Tsar."

Chazz smirked. "Take you on one at a time? That'll take all day. How about I take you all on at once?"

The four of them lined up and smirked. "Duel."

They all summoned two Marauding Captains which totalled to eight captains staring him down. He heard Ojama Yellow whimper beside him but ignored him. He played two face downs and Giant Rat in defence mode.

"All you're throwing in is an overgrown rodent. Lame."

"True, it is a weaker card." Chazz smirked. "One the old Chazz wouldn't have had in his deck. But I learned something since I arrived here. I learned that life deals you all kinds of cards, and sometimes you have to make the best out of what you've got."

"_Aw that's so nice boss, you're talking about me huh?" _Yellow gushed.

"Actually I wasn't," Chazz swatted at Yellow. "You're still just as annoying, revolting and nonexistent as ever! You're a disgusting little yellow gremlin and I don't like you so quit bugging me!" he shouted.

Of course no one else could see who he was speaking to so they stared at him as if he were a mutant. Even his monster sweat dropped.

"Disgusting maybe, but little and yellow? Get your eyes checked." one of his opponents said. He equipped a spell card to his Marauding Captain and destroyed Chazz's rat. The other Captains tried to do the same but Chazz used his rat's ability to summon an earth attribute monster with 1500 attack points or less, basically a panda.

"Aw it's so cute and cuddly." one said.

"You may not think so after I tell you panda's ability. For every monster on your field he gains 500 attack points. Not so cuddly now." Chazz said. His panda was boosted up to 4800 attack points. Chazz added his Ring of Destruction to the panda.

"This card destroys a monster then all players take damage equal to that monster's attack points." Chazz said. "But I'll be protected because I have the spell card Ring of Defence which negates all damage to me."

He smirked. "You. Go. Bye. Bye."

A huge explosion erupted after that and all four of his opponents were on the ground. Chazz pointed at the Tsar. "You're next."

"Yes, and there's no way I'm losing. I won't be kicked off my throne because of you." Tsar said as he pushed his deck into his duel disk.

Tsar went first and activated two Fiend Sanctuary cards to get two fiend tokens. He sacrificed those to summon Zoa. He put two cards face down and ended his turn.

Chazz drew a card and looked at it. It was Ojama Yellow. "Aw, you again?"

"_Nice to see you to Boss. Need me to fight a monster for ya? Lets go!" _Yellow looked over at Zoa. _"Whoa, never mind."_

"Actually, I will use you." Chazz played Yellow in defence mode and then place two cards face down.

Tsar added Metal Coat to Zoa and then sacrificed it to summon Metal Zoa. Next he played Call of the Haunted to bring back Zoa.

Jaden appeared next to Chazz. _"Wow, two monsters with 2600 and 3000 attack points. What are you gonna do Chazz?"_

Chazz smirked. "I'm gonna win."

"Wow, you really are crazy." Tsar used Zoa to destroy Yellow and used Metal Zoa to take out 3000 of Chazz's life points.

"Ha, the prince's place is at the heal of the Tsar and that's where I'm going to put you." Tsar taunted.

"Yeah, yeah, don't bet on it." Chazz mumbled but Tsar heard him.

Chazz played Inferno Tempest and because he lost 3000 points in damage all monsters in the graveyard and decks were taken out of play. Then Chazz played Chaos End which destroys all monsters on the opponents field when seven or more monsters are taken out of play. Tsar's monsters were destroyed.

Then Chazz played Return from the Different Dimension which brought all his monsters back.

"Come on back everyone!" he yelled at the heavens.

His monsters returned one by one including Yellow. _"Thanks Boss!"_

Chazz grimaced. "I meant everyone but you." which sent Yellow into a crying fit.

Chazz's monsters all attacked which brought the Tsar's life points from 4000 to zero.

"Well done, you've earned the right to be called the best." a voice said from the sidelines.

Chazz wheeled to the sidelines to see-"It's you! The guy who rescued me! But how did you get in to the school?"

The stranger removed his hat and mask to show Baldy. "Why you let me in of course."

Chazz ran up to him. "Wait, now you're the bald guy?"

"I'm the school's Chancellor, the names Foster." he grinned. "And that fire outside, that sub at sea…that was all to get to you young duelist."

"Why me?"

"You have a gift Chazz and I sensed it as soon as you handled that Ojama card." Forster said.

Chazz growled. "I hate that stinking card."

"You might now, but you'll learn. Hopefully in time for the School Duel. You see Chazz, you're now the best duelist at North Academy. That means you'll be our representative at the School Duel."

"You mean I'm going up against someone at Duel Academy?" Chazz asked.

Foster knelt next to Tsar. "That's right. We had chosen Tsar at first but clearly he's not nearly as good as you are. Beside, to tell you the truth I never really liked him."

"Who would?"

"That's not important it's to you the school bows now." to emphasize this Tsar got up and bow on his knees, the other students did the same.

"So who's the unlucky punk I'm dueling?" Chazz asked.

"Who? The one I promised you. The one called Jaden Yuki." Foster said.

"Jaden? You gotta be kidding."

"No this is your chance for revenge."

"Revenge." Chazz smirked. "Oh yes, I'm gonna beat him so bad he's never gonna want to duel again."

And while he was there maybe he could convince Aurelia to come back with him. Wouldn't that be something. He laughed.

* * *

**This chapter was basically just filler until the school duel chapter so yeah, it's a bit boring. But hey, next chapter, Chazz is back. And Aurelia will have to face her feelings about him when he arrives.**

**Round and round and round they go. Where they stop no one knows. Well I do.**

**Review please.**


	10. Chapter 9

****

Well, this is the chapter that everyone's been waiting for. Chazz is back! Back in Black! Anyway, Sorry for the wait, I had surgery and wasn't really in the writing mood. But I'm back!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the show.**

**Warning: Secrets are revealed and we learn that Aurelia's been hiding a something about herself. Secrets, Secrets, Secrets.  
Also, there is mention of yaoi and puppyshipping. Because I love puppyshipping.**

* * *

Somewhere out in the frozen North lightning split the sky and thunder rolled. Darkness had set in because of the dry storm overhead but no one seemed to notice in the large building set against the frozen wasteland.

"Students of North Academy, I give to you our school's new top duelist. And I present to him North Academy's top dueling cards." the voice continued ominously. "With them, you will rule. With them you will…Chazz it up." What? Doesn't really fit does it.

"Chazz it up! Chazz it up!" the crowd below chanted.

Chazz turned to his adoring fans. "Duel Academy is toast!" and the lightning once again flashed.

* * *

Aurelia woke up early the day of the School Duel. She tried to go back to sleep but her body wouldn't let her. Apparently it was excited about the return of her mate to Duel Academy.

Aurelia sighed and stared at her clothes. What to wear…she glanced at the corset she had worn to Duel Academy that first day. And the T-shirt she was in when Chazz left. She settled on the corset and her favourite pair of jeans. The corset bared her midriff slightly and her jeans hugged her curves before flaring at the bottom. Why she was spending so much time on choosing an outfit was lost on her as she brushed her long hair. Her gold bangs framed her face while her black hair edged at the bottom in red, fell in waves down her back. Some people thought her hair was weird but she loved it. She smiled at the mirror before leaving.

Aurelia headed for the school. She knew Sheppard would be up by now because he was always up early doing stuff she herself should be doing. She'd tried to take the duties from him but he insisted, saying he needed something to do here or he'd be bored. She shook her head as she crossed the bridge.

When she made it to the school she climbed the steps toward Sheppard's office when she caught a different scent. Not unfamiliar however. Expensive cologne and a hint of stale air like from an enclosed space. An office perhaps? She smirked.

When she opened the door she smirked at Sheppard and Seto who was standing next to him. "Hello Seto."

Seto turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "Caught my cologne did you?"

She nodded.

"Good." he walked toward her. "Because I had to put on loads of it to hide your present."

Aurelia cocked her head then looked the way he gestured to find Joey leaning against the wall smiling at her.

"Joey!" she ran and threw her arms around him.

"Hey Aurelia. We've missed you." Seto scoffed, and Joey rolled his eyes. "Well I have anyway. So has Mokuba."

Aurelia smiled. "I've missed you guys too. Hell I even missed the grouch over there." she hugged Joey again. "I'm so glad you guys came."

"We're not just here for a visit." Seto said from Sheppard's desk.

Aurelia glanced at him the looked up at Joey. He smirked and shrugged. "Maybe I ain't the only present here."

Aurelia cocked her head and looked at Seto. Not unlike a cat. "You're giving me another present?"

Seto held up a piece of paper and Aurelia went over and took it from him. She stared at it. It was the deed to the school!

"I don't understand." she said tearing her eyes from the deed. "You're giving me the school? Why?" she asked Seto.

He cleared his throat and nodded to the deed. "We felt that you deserved it. We've heard that you saved the school quite a few times."

"Actually I didn't."

"Regardless. The school is yours now." Aurelia stared at Seto who almost looked uncomfortable then Joey who looked almost smug. She smirked back at Seto. "They got you with the puppy dog eyes again didn't they?"

Joey burst into laughter and Seto rolled his eyes and looked away. Aurelia giggled behind her hand and watched Joey. "Face it Seto I know you way to well."

Seto gave her a look. "You are too much like your mother."

Aurelia smiled. "I know. I'm told that quite often."

Aurelia looked over the signed deed again then looked back at Seto. "Thank you."

Joey came over to her. "No problem. We love you." Seto rolled his eyes again and started for the door. Joey shook his head and leaned close to her. "He loves you too he just won't admit it." he whispered but Seto caught it.

"Come on mutt." he practically growled.

Joey looked back at him with a knowing smirk. "Yes master." Seto's mouth twitched.

Aurelia looked away. "Guys seriously, not while I'm in the room. You can make bedroom faces at each other when I'm gone." she moaned.

Joey laughed and joined Seto. "And please not on the couch where anyone could walk in on you…again." she shivered as she remembered the last time that had happened. She'd come home from a day out with Aster to find her "parents" having sex on the couch. She couldn't look at them for days.

Seto was gone but Joey poked his head through the door. "We'll try. No promises." he winked then was gone.

Aurelia shook her head. "Ugh, boys." and glanced at Sheppard who was standing with a shocked look on his face. Aurelia grimaced. "Uh…you get used to it."

She walked over to Sheppard's desk and took up the deed. She grabbed the pen near her and scribbled her signature on the bottom. She now officially owned Academy Island and Duel Academy. She smiled as she stared at it.

"Are you coming for the meet-and-greet with North Academy?" Sheppard asked.

Aurelia glanced at the clock. It was only eight. "They're coming now?" she felt her excitement from before come back full force.

"Yes." Sheppard simply said before leaving. Aurelia rolled the deed up and wrapped it with the ribbon nearby that she assumed had come with it. She placed it gently in one of Sheppard's drawers then left the room heading for the dock.

* * *

Aurelia stood next to Sheppard as the Chancellor of North Academy walked across the gangplank and toward them. She was told his name was Foster.

"Foster! It's been far too long, how have you been?" Sheppard greeted kindly.

"I've been well. Ever since the defeat you handed us at last year's duel." Foster replied bitterly.

"Oh it was a close match."

"Not really, but this year I have a feeling it will be." Aurelia didn't like Foster. She sensed he had ulterior motives.

"To a spirited duel between our two schools." Sheppard said.

"Yeah yeah spirited." Jaden said popping out of nowhere. "But enough with all the how-you-doins I want to meet who I'm going to be dueling."

Aurelia rolled her eyes. The chancellors stepped back, surprised but Jaden's sudden appearance. "Yes Jaden, we were getting to that."

"Jaden? So you're Duel Academy's phenom?" Foster asked.

Jaden wheeled around to him. "_**Phenom! **_That's the coolest thing I've ever been called! What's it mean?"

Aurelia stepped up and grabbed Jaden's shoulder pulling him back. "Just be quiet Jay. I'll tell you…"

"When I'm thirty right?" Jaden grew crestfallen.

"I was going to say after the duel…" Aurelia said. He ignored her.

"Come on! When do I meet my opponent?" Jaden shouted.

"Right now Slacker."

Aurelia breath hitched. She slowly moved her eyes up to where the sub was docked. Chazz stood in the middle surrounded by North Academy students.

Damn, he'd changed. He looked good in his Obelisk uniform but black was definitely his colour. He wore a purple turtleneck, black jeans and a black trench coat over everything. Aurelia couldn't help it, she stared. Part of her wanted to run over, grab him and never let go but the other half, her sane half, kept her there.

"Chazz?" Jaden asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the duel." Chazz replied.

"I think it's sold out." Aurelia face palmed at Jaden's stupidity.

"I'm in it."

"Like as a ref?"

"I'm dueling you!" Chazz said.

It finally clicked for Jaden. "You're North Academy's rep? Since when did you transfer?"

"Since I stopped getting the respect I deserved here." Chazz replied.

"That's right." two North Academy kids jumped in front of Chazz and blocked her view of him. She just about shouted for them to get out of her way.

"Now it's payback time." Some large guy said

Aurelia shook her head. "How about we finish with the pleasantries and get this duel started?" she said stepping forward.

The North Academy students backed slightly and Aurelia caught a view of Chazz again. This time they locked gazes. Aurelia froze and stared back at his cold grey eyes.

Chazz drank Aurelia in. She was wearing almost the same outfit that she wore the first day of Duel Academy and it clung to her body, showing her curves. How could he not have noticed her before? His blood heated when he met her blue eyes. She was still as beautiful as the day he left. He was starting to forget why he left in the first place. Then he remembered the idiot standing next to her and he remembered the time he lost to him and the humiliation he felt at his hands. Chazz wrenched his gaze from Aurelia and looked firmly away. He would not be distracted now.

Aurelia winced when Chazz tore his eyes from hers. He was still angry at her. She looked down until a large gust of wind came and blew her hair into her face. Everyone braced themselves against the wind and Aurelia parted her hair to see two helicopters floating above them.

"What's up little brother?" "Mind if we drop in?"

"Slade. Jagger. Why are you here?" Chazz yelled.

Aurelia stared at the two men standing in the helicopters. So these were Slade and Jagger, Chazz's brothers. She recognized them as soon as Chazz did. They hadn't changed since the last time she saw them when she was ten.

"Why else? To celebrate your big dueling victory." Jagger said.

"You are going to win, right Chazz?" Slade continued.

"That's it, beautiful, just act natural." some guy in a lift said with a camera next to him.

Sheppard stared up at the camera. "What's going on?"

Aurelia turned from the camera, hiding her face. "What's going on? Don't you mean when are you going on? The answer is prime time baby. This School Duel's going to be broadcast worldwide."

Aurelia winced. Oh shit.

"No way! Me on TV? My face beamed across the world? In full colour? In full stereo?" Well at least Jaden was excited about this.

Aurelia turned back to Chazz. He didn't seem very excited about this at all. She was going to approach him but the North Academy kids whisked him away to his locker room and she never got the chance. Instead she turned to Jaden and gave him a weak smile when he turned to her with a full out grin. She shook her head and followed him into the school.

* * *

Chazz sat on one of the benches in the locker room. "You set this up didn't you? The broadcast?"

Slade sighed patiently. "Well of course we did. We need the whole world to see you're on your way to becoming Duel monster's best. It's all part of the plan."

"Yeah, yeah." Chazz sighed.

"Look, world domination as ours for the taking. If we all do our part Chazz." Jagger said.

"And we have, now it's your turn little bro." Slade said. "To conquer the world of Duel monsters. To be the best. And to not give up." Chazz looked down, he'd heard this all before.

"Did you really think you could get away from your duties? That you could get away from us? By dropping out of Duel Academy?" Jagger said.

Chazz winced. "Uh…"

Jagger jumped to his feet. "Don't deny it! You have always been the slacker of this family."

"It doesn't matter. The point is Chazz, you can still turn it around. You can still show that we're supreme." Slade said.

"And these are going to help you do that." Jagger placed a briefcase on the bench in front of Chazz. "They are the most expensive cards so you have no reason to lose. Don't let us down Chazz. Don't let the Princeton name down. It's all on you."

"Now go, and win." Slade finished.

Chazz stared at the briefcase before him as his brothers left the room. Why did they have to show up now? Chazz glanced at the door then back to the suitcase.

He still heard Jagger's voice. _"It's all on you Chazz."_

Chazz shook his head and stood. He glanced at the briefcase one last time then left.

"Jaden wait up!" Aurelia yelled, running after Jaden. He was running with a comb and a can of hairspray. "I'll do your hair for you."

"Man if I knew I was going to be on TV I would have combed my hair. I might have even washed it." Jaden said.

Aurelia rolled her eyes as she followed him to the boys bathroom. "I probably would have even showered."

"You didn't shower?" Aurelia yelled. "Jaden that's gross!"

Suddenly Jaden stopped at the door and Aurelia almost ran into him. Suddenly she heard a bang as if someone were hitting something.

"Man up Chazz. Man up! Come on! Show them that Chazz Princeton is no Slacker! That you're worthy of the Princeton name. That you can win. That you can keep winning. Over and over. That you're the best." Chazz was kneeling next to the sink in the bathroom. She guessed trying to psyche himself up for the duel.

"You've got to do your part Chazz. You've got to prove that you're supreme. It's your duty, it's the plan." Aurelia shuddered when Chazz did. She knew he was crying, she could smell the salt.

Jaden backed away silently and left but Aurelia stayed and leaned against the wall. She heard the water running and splashing. She assumed he was washing his face.

"Now, go and win. Go and win. Go and win."

Aurelia leaned her head back against the wall. What had those two bastards done to Chazz? He seemed so strong and now she knew he was terrified of his brothers. She heard shuffling as he pulled himself off the floor and footsteps as he retreated out of the bathroom.

When he noticed her he froze. "Aurelia?" he glanced back at the bathroom then to her but said nothing. He looked away when she approached.

Aurelia slid her hands up to the sides of his face and turned it so he met her eyes. For a long time they just stared at each other, black meeting blue in close proximity that reminded Aurelia of when they kissed. Then she trailed her hands down his body and around his middle and hugged him.

* * *

Chazz froze when Aurelia pulled herself into his arms. She felt so good that he slowly wrapped his arms around her and laid his chin on the top of her head. She was the perfect height that he could do so comfortably. She snuggled further into him when he did and sighed. It felt like he was dreaming, this beautiful woman was in his arms. Thoughts of his brothers and his upcoming duel vanished as he held her.

All to soon however, she pulled away and stared into his eyes again. She had such beautiful cobalt blue eyes.

"You don't have to be them Chazz." Be who? Oh…his brothers. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Chazz shook his head and willed her to understand. "Yes, I do. I have no choice. Please Aurelia, try to understand this." the duel would be starting soon.

Aurelia shook her head. "No Chazz, you have control of your own destiny. Only you, no one else. Please don't be like them. Please." she was begging him. She was actually begging him.

Chazz went to shake his head but she interrupted him. "Chazz, don't lose your soul and become a heartless bastard like them. Don't lose who you are, because if you do then life will lose all meaning and the only thing you'll ever want is power."

Aurelia backed further away, looked him over once more then turned and left. Chazz sighed, she would never understand.

* * *

Aurelia leaned over the rail watching as Chazz and Jaden faced off against each other. Crowler stood in the middle of the arena as usual and held the mic up to his face. "These are two duelist I know personally and personally, I just adore them."

Aurelia smirked. "Liar."

"First from Duel Academy, introducing Jaden Yuki." Crowler waved his arm toward Jaden who was standing there with a serious look on his face. "And his opponent…"

"Get off the stage." Chazz said emotionlessly.

"What?"

"I'll introduce myself you scrub."

"_**I beg your pardon?" **_Crowler screeched into the mic. Aurelia winced and covered her ears, letting out a whimper of pain. "Scrubs don't have PhDs in Dueling." Crowler was dancing around on stage and forgot to watch his mic cord. When he pulled it tight it wrapped around his legs and he fell off the stage.

Aurelia smirked as Jaden ran over to the side and suggested that next time they go cordless.

Chazz stood in the centre of the stage where Crowler once was. "Shut up. It's Chazz Princeton's turn now. Then again, I don't really need an introduction, after all, everybody here knows who I am. Or do you? See Chazz Princeton has changed. Sure, I used to be a classmate of yours but when I left here, I left my old self as well. Now you're looking at the new Chazz, the North Academy Chazz and I'm here to…"

"Chazz it up!" North Academy yelled.

"Say it again!" Chazz ordered the crowd.

"Chazz it up! Chazz it up!"

"Alright." he turned back to Jaden. "Go time. Show me what you've got."

"Show no mercy Chazz!" North academy screamed.

"Ask and ye shall receive." Chazz said drawing a card. He played Masked Dragon in defence mode and that was it.

Jaden played Burstinatrix and had her destroy Masked Dragon.

"All right, Jaden's taken the lead." Aurelia was surprised she heard Syrus so well from where he was.

"Nu uh. He's taken the bait." now Chazz could summon a 1500 or below dragon from his deck. He summoned Armed Dragon Level 3.

"Level 3?" Aurelia said aloud.

"_Yep, it goes up to level 7." _Ruin and Athena appeared next to her.

"Level 7 huh?"

Jaden played a facedown card and then ended his turn. Because it was Chazz's standby phase he levelled his dragon to it's level 5 stage, with 2400 attack points. Jaden played his trap which made it so monsters over 1900 attack points can't attack. But Chazz used Armed Dragon's special ability which let him destroy Burstinatrix and still attack Jaden reducing his life points to 1600. Chazz placed one card face down and ended his turn.

For his turn Jaden summoned Bubbleman and used his special ability to draw two cards. Jaden then fused Avion, Sparkman and Bubbleman to create E-Hero Tempest. Tempest destroyed Armed Dragon Level 5 which brought Chazz's points down to 3600. Chazz played Call of the Haunted however and brought back Armed Dragon Level 5.

Jaden played a face down and that was it.

Chazz sent one card to the graveyard to use Armed Dragon's special ability but Jaden used his defusion to get Avion, Sparkman and Bubbleman. Chazz used his attack to destroy Sparkman.

Chazz then brought out his highest monster. Armed Dragon Level 7.

Ruin whistled low. _"Wow, gonna be hard to beat."_

Aurelia nodded. "I'm glad this is only a school duel."

"_I am glad that Chazz has returned though."_ Athena said. Ruin and Aurelia turned to her in confusion. _"Now that he's here you won't have to pine for him any more."_

"I wasn't pining." Aurelia crossed her arms in defiance.

Ruin patted her shoulder. _"Sure you weren't. And what was with the hugging before?"_

"I don't want to talk about it." Aurelia said.

"What's wrong Jaden? Not so talkative anymore huh?" Chazz goaded. "You don't have anything to say?"

"Yeah I do! I gotta get me one of those! He's so cool! Trade for him?" Jaden said.

"No I won't trade for him! What's wrong with you! You should be scared of him not admiring him." Chazz said.

Aurelia shook her head and chuckled. "How could I not? He's an incredible monster and this has been an incredible duel. How can anyone not be excited? I mean this is as good as it gets! Thanks Chazz!" Jaden said bouncing from one foot to the other. He looked like a kid at Christmas.

"Thanks? You're pitiful Jaden. Jumping up and down like some fool. Never taking anything serious. That's why you'll never be a champion. It takes discipline to win. You need to have a sense of duty. You need to have a plan. I have a plan, and I have a sense of duty and that's why I'm going to beat you Jaden." Chazz yelled. "That's why I'll defeat anyone in my way! I can conquer anyone! I'm gonna conquer the whole world!"

Aurelia cocked her head. "Did he say the whole world?"

"_Yep, he did." _Ruin nodded.

Aurelia shook her head. "Why does everyone think the world needs to be conquered? Seriously."

"Okay…well if you don't mind can I take my turn first?" Jaden said.

"Make it quick." Chazz growled.

"Chill." Jaden said. He played Rotweiler in defence mode and a facedown card and that was it.

Chazz used his dragon's special ability to take out Jaden's monsters then attacked but his attack was foiled by Hero Spirit.

"Why didn't my attack go through?" Chazz said.

"Didn't you know Chazz? When Hero Spirit's out all damage goes to zero, zip, zilch, nada." Jaden explained.

"Congratulations you can use a thesaurus." Chazz deadpanned.

Jaden summoned Winged Kuriboh in defence mode.

"What? Why'd you bring him out Jaden? You planning to dust around here?" Winged Kuriboh flapped it's wings around enraged. "What, did I hurt it's wittle feelings?"

Suddenly a little yellow creature appeared beside Chazz. "It's okay if you did boss, I mean, those fur balls give me the creeps. Just look at him, all that hair. I mean, where do these monsters come from? So weird."

Aurelia almost fell over the rail. Chazz can see duel spirits? And he had a little yellow one at that.

"Get lost! If I want your opinion I'll give it to you, you got that?" Chazz said.

"Yes, boss." the little yellow…thing hid behind Chazz's shoulder. "Sorry."

Winged Kuriboh jumped up on Jaden's shoulder and cooed at him. "What? Chazz has a duel spirit?" Jaden squinted over at Chazz. "Hey I see him. I thought only Aurelia and I had duel spirits? So Chazz, who's your little friend?"

Chazz jumped and started swinging at the creature. "It's nothing! Nothing to see here! No duel spirits at all! Leave me alone!" Chazz clapped his hands together on the duel spirit and it disappeared.

"_Well, he certainly doesn't like his duel spirit." _Athena said quietly.

"Maybe it's just that one." Aurelia replied.

Chazz destroyed Winged Kuriboh and then it was Jaden's turn. Jaden' played Pot of Greed to draw two more cards then played Special Hurricane. Jaden sent one card to the grave then used his hurricane to destroy Armed Dragon Level 7.

"I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart!" Jaden's monster appeared on the field. "Now Chazz you're in for some heartbreak! Uh…actually that doesn't make any sense! Uh…just attack."

That brought Chazz to 1600 attack points. Chazz played the spell Graveyard in the Fourth Dimension which let him bring back Armed Dragon Levels 3 and 5 and shuffle them into his deck. Then he summoned Armed Dragon Level 3.

All of a sudden Chazz turned to the stands and said "I'm trying." Aurelia followed his gaze to his brothers sitting in the stands watching.

"Trying what?" Jaden asked. "Hello, earth to Chazz?"

Jaden seemed to piece it together too. He mumbled to himself then turned to Chazz. "Let's duel!"

"What do you think we've been doing?" Chazz asked sarcastically. Aurelia face palmed.

North Academy laughed then started the chanting again. Jaden used Wildheart to destroy Armed Dragon Level 3. Chazz then used the Grave of Enkindling which let both Chazz and Jaden summon a monster from the graveyard to the field in defence mode. Chazz summoned Armed Dragon Level 5.

Jaden brought back Hero Kid from the graveyard. Because Hero Kid was special summoned Jaden summoned two more Hero Kids. Then put down a facedown card and ended his turn.

Chazz played Level Up from his hand.

"What's level up do?" Sheppard asked.

Aurelia rolled her eyes as Chazz explained that it let him level up a monster. Chazz summoned his Level 7 dragon. Chazz then played Armed Changer and equipped it to his dragon. Jaden's life points dropped to 300. Chazz then used his monster's special ability to destroy Jaden's Hero Kids.

Aurelia watched Jaden closely. He had something up his sleeve she knew it.

"Dueling's about having fun." Jaden said after Chazz gloated. "And if I'm having fun over here losing shouldn't you be having more fun winning? It's seriously not that hard. Despite what your brothers may want you to believe."

"What?" Chazz reeled back. "What do you know about my brothers?"

"Well for starters Chazz, I know they're the ones you're dueling for." Jaden started.

"Not completely." Chazz said. Aurelia stopped breathing for a second. He couldn't mean her could he?

Jaden paused too, then continued. "And the ones putting all this pressure on you too. Aw come on Chazz, remember when you used to duel for the excitement of it?"

"I only duel to win." Chazz growled.

"Well we'll see where that gets you." Jaden played the Warrior Returning Alive which brought back Avion. Jaden fused Avion with Burstinatrix to bring out his favourite monster Flame Wingman. Jaden then used his trap Miracle Kids to drop Armed Dragon's attack points to 1600. Jaden's Wingman destroyed Armed Dragon and because of it's special effect Chazz's points dropped to zero. The duel was over and, as per usual, Jaden had won.

Aurelia glanced at Chazz's brothers who were making their way down to the arena. "Alright, time to shine."

Aurelia used her speed to get to Sheppard's office in 3 seconds and back to the field in the same time. This time with the deed to the school. She got to the field in time to hear Slade and Jagger.

"You loser, you dog. You've disgraced yourself. You've disgraced the Princeton name." Slade started.

"You are no brother of ours anymore." Jagger said.

"Just give me another chance." Chazz said from his kneeling position on the floor.

"Another chance? Do you know how much we spent on this duel?" Jagger said.

"The cameras, the rare cards, none of which you used I might add." Slade exclaimed.

"Sorry, I thought I could win this by myself." Chazz replied.

"Ugh, yourself?" Jagger said as he grabbed the front of Chazz's jacket and pulled him to his feet.

"When could you do anything by yourself Chazz?" Slade said.

Aurelia stepped onto the field and motioned for Jaden to stop when he looked like he wanted to say something. And with a carefully placed cold mask that Seto had taught her she approached the arguing brothers.

"Let him go." she said in a dangerously quiet voice.

"What?" Slade and Jagger.

"You heard me, let him go." she replied, still dangerously quiet.

"And what if we don't?" Jagger challenged her.

Aurelia snapped her fingers and campus security appeared at all the exits. "Then you will be forcibly removed from the premises."

Slade and Jagger glanced around at the security then back to her. "Who are you to order us around?"

Aurelia smirked. "You don't recognize me do you?" she sighed dramatically. "Of course that was 5 years ago when I was ten. We met at your company function. You thought I was a little tagalong brat at the time. Well I'm not anymore."

"Wait a minute. You were the little girl with…" Jagger and Slade glanced at each other.

Aurelia smirked and spread her arms wide. "That's right boys, my name is Aurelia Kaiba and _**I own this school."**_

Everyone in the grandstands became deathly quiet. They only knew her as the girl in Slifer red. Jaden, Syrus and Chumley stared at her with pure shock on their faces. So did Chazz. Jagger and Slade dropped him and backed away.

Aurelia pulled the deed to the school from behind her back. "I now own this Academy and if you ever harass any of my students again I will banish you from the island. However, today I'm letting you go with this warning." She stepped up to their faces. "Don't mess with me or this school. _**Or Chazz**_. Got it?" she threatened.

They nodded then turned away. "Good. Now get out."

"I don't have time for this garbage anyway." Slade said as he and Jagger left.

Aurelia glared at their backs as they left. Syrus came up to her then. "You're Aurelia Kaiba?" she smiled down at him and replied with "We'll talk later."

Aurelia turned to see Jaden talking to Chazz. "I know it's cheesy but I think we both won today."

"Come on Jaden no one believes that." Chazz said quietly. Everyone was quiet and Aurelia walked over to Chazz. She came around in front of him and tilted his head up to meet her eyes. She smiled then gestured to North Academy. "They do."

Her statement was followed by "We believe in you Chazz!" "Same here!"

"Yeah! Chazz it up! Chazz it up! Chazz it up! Yeah!" they cheered. Duel Academy and North Academy both.

It didn't seem to reach Chazz though. "Princeton?" he looked back at her. She bit her lip. "I believe in you." she whispered it so only he could hear. He smiled slightly then turned back to his audience.

As the arena began to empty and everyone crowded around her trying to find out why she kept herself secret for so long, Chazz still stood there watching everyone leave. Aurelia motioned Jaden to her and whispered. "I want to talk to Princeton alone." Jaden nodded then proceeded to shoo everyone out of the arena. Soon, it was just her and Chazz alone.

"Princeton?" he still didn't move but she knew he heard her. "Who's your duel spirit?"

Chazz looked up at her then. "How do you know about duel spirits?"

Aurelia smiled. "Jaden's one of my best friends, he talks to his Kuriboh constantly. You kinda pick up on stuff around him." it was a lie but she'd tell him soon.

Chazz pulled his deck out of the duel disk and went through it. He pulled out a card and handed it to her. She looked down at…Ojama Yellow?

"Ojama Yellow is your duel spirit?" Aurelia asked.

Chazz sighed, "Unfortunately."

Yellow chose then to appear. _"What do you mean boss? We're best friends!" _it said in it's whiny voice.

Aurelia laughed as Chazz swatted at him. "We are not best friends! I don't even like you!" Chazz noticed her laughing and shot her a confused look.

"I can see him too." she said simply.

"Really?" she nodded.

Yellow flew over to her and seemed to consider her. _"She looks pretty Boss, is she your girlfriend?"_

Aurelia's brows rose and she looked to Chazz. He stared at her then turned to Yellow. "No she's not my girlfriend."

"_Aw why not?" _Yellow asked.

Chazz looked very uncomfortable so Aurelia stepped in. "How about we talk about something else? Like…" She held her hand under Yellow then touched him, turning him solid. He fell into her waiting hand and she showed him to Chazz. "How I did that?"

Yellow patted himself then looked up at Aurelia. "I'm solid."

She smirked. "I know."

Chazz walked over and plucked Yellow out of her hand. He stared at the little duel monster in his hand then looked back at her. "How'd you do that?"

Aurelia shrugged. "I've had that power since as long as I can remember. I turned Seto's blue eyes solid once, scared him half to death." she giggled. "Kisara was happy though."

"Kisara?"

"Seto's blue eyes." Aurelia rolled her eyes. "Long story. I can turn duel spirits solid and then," She touched Yellow again and he turned back into a spirit. "back to a spirit."

Chazz turned away from Yellow and back to her but he paled when he did. Yellow did too. She couldn't understand why they did until she heard Ruin say "Boo." and Yellow hightailed it behind Chazz. Her duel spirit laughed her ass off while Aurelia rolled her eyes.

"Who are they?" Chazz asked.

"They are Ruin, Queen of Oblivion and Athena. My duel spirits." she gestured to both in turn.

Chazz studied both as Ruin stopped laughing. "They're beautiful." he finally said and blushed after he realized what he said.

Ruin grabbed Aurelia's hand to turn herself solid then lifted Chazz's chin up to look at her. "I knew I would like you." she said to his face.

Aurelia cleared her throat and Ruin backed away with a laugh. "Sorry kitten."

Chazz shook his head and looked at the tall lady next to him. "Is she always like this?"

"_Only on days that end in 'y'." _Athena said stepping forward. _"Hello, I'm Athena." _she reached forward to shake his hand and realized she wasn't solid. _"Right, Aurelia?"_ Aurelia touched her and Chazz and Athena shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." Chazz said still a little star struck. "Uh, can I talk to Aurelia alone now?" Aurelia nodded and touched both Ruin and Athena.

"_Aw you get to have all the fun." _Ruin pouted.

"Take this thing with you." Chazz gestured to Yellow who was still behind him.

Ruin smirked evilly then grabbed the little ojama kicking and screaming. All three disappeared then.

"Well that was entertaining." Aurelia said.

Chazz rolled his eyes. "Yeah, real entertaining." he turned to her. "Aurelia…why did you hide yourself?"

Aurelia smiled. "I knew this was coming. I knew before coming here that no one would know who I was so I decided to hide among the student body to get to know my students before they started going around saying Miss Kaiba and avoiding me out of fear. I just wanted to be me here. You know, away from the hectic life of the Mainland."

Chazz nodded. "Yeah, away from family who don't even like you." he looked longingly out the door.

"Not completely away." Aurelia smirked. "Seto and Joey dropped by this morning to bring me the deed and to tell me that I now own this whole island. It was a pretty good morning that's for sure."

Chazz looked puzzled. "Wait, who's Joey?"

Aurelia froze. Crap, she forgot no one knew Seto was dating Joey. But…with Chazz…maybe. "Joey Wheeler." she said.

"Yugi's friend?" Chazz asked. "I thought Kaiba and Wheeler hated each other."

Aurelia snorted. "There's a fine line between love and hate. They tossed that out the window seven years ago." she smirked at Chazz.

He looked confused until he got it then stared at Aurelia with wide eyes. "Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler?"

She laughed. "Yep, and only trusted employees know. They've been together for 7 years now actually, they got together the year I joined their little family." she turned to Chazz. "You understand that no one knows yet, only friends." she hinted.

Chazz nodded. "I won't tell anyone."

Aurelia nodded then stopped. "Why would you do that for us?"

Chazz shrugged. "I won't do it for your family…but I'll do it for you." he stared at her with such intensity then that she looked away.

She started walking out of the arena and Chazz walked beside her. "So how was it at North Academy?"

"Cold." Chazz replied bluntly.

She gave him a look and he smiled. "Okay. It looks like a scene out of an old western movie but the food is good. The rooms are a bit small." Aurelia nodded along with his description and he stopped. "Aurelia why are you asking? Why are you even talking to me? You hate me!"

Aurelia turned to him. "Why would you think I hate you?" she asked.

Chazz glanced around. Their feet had led them outside to a hill overlooking the ocean.

"You said so the day I dueled Bastian." Chazz said.

Aurelia shook her head. "I said no such thing. I said I was disappointed in you. And I was, but I don't hate you. I just don't particularly like you."

"Oh thanks." Chazz replied sarcastically.

"Well what do you expect, you were a jerk to me back then. A jerk to everybody. You even kissed me without my permission and you expect me to like you? Well it doesn't work-"

"What's so wrong with a kiss?" Chazz asked sounding incredulous.

" Oh, I don't know, probably because you're only the second person who's ever kissed me."

"You've only been kissed by one other person?" Chazz sounded incredulous.

Aurelia blushed. "Yes. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Well yes…I mean…I don't know. You're just so beautiful." Chazz blushed too.

Aurelia stared at him. "You think I'm beautiful?"

Chazz looked out over the ocean. "Yes."

Silence.

"So you've only been kissed once before?"

"I never said that."

Chazz looked confused. "But you said-"

"You're the second person to kiss me, not my second kiss."

"Oh"…"Serious relationship?"

Aurelia shook her head. "Nah, just fooling around."

Chazz shrugged. "Oh well if that's all." he said sarcastically.

Aurelia smiled and blushed as she looked out over the ocean in the sunset. Wait, wasn't Chazz supposed to be somewhere?

"Princeton, your sub's leaving soon!" Aurelia realized.

Chazz started then realized she was right. They took off running toward the docks but Aurelia dreaded getting there. Chazz would be leaving soon.

* * *

"Well Chazz, I guess this is good bye. Don't forget to write." Jaden nudged Chazz. Aurelia couldn't even look at them, she didn't want to watch Chazz leave again, it was to painful.

"Jaden." she heard Chazz say quietly. "I'm not going back."

Aurelia whipped her head around so fast she thought she'd put a kink in it. Chazz was staring at her. She gave him a confused look.

"Look guys, I don't belong with you." Chazz said over his shoulder at them.

"Then where do you belong?" the kid with the Russian accent asked.

Chazz turned to them. "Right here. Duel Academy was always my home."

"But you're our best duelist Chazz, you sure?"

Chazz turned back to Aurelia. "I am, if Aurelia will allow me back."

Aurelia stared at him and she felt like crying. He wanted to stay. With her. She nodded. "Sure why the hell not?" they smiled at each other.

Foster patted Chazz's shoulder. "Guess I'll be going." he froze when Crowler's voice came over the mic from the stage.

Chazz made his way to Aurelia and stood next to her while Crowler prattled on about the prize of the school duel.

"Now I give you the most beautiful woman on the island, Miss Duel Academy!" he yelled.

Aurelia cocked her head and Chazz turned to her. She glanced at him and blushed. "It's not me."

"Well he said most beautiful woman on the island." Chazz shrugged and smirked. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

Aurelia shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I don't think I can get used to you flirting." she scoffed.

"Well, you're going to have to." Chazz said.

Suddenly Dorothy appeared on stage. She heard from the front. _**"Dorothy's Miss Duel Academy?" **_She recognized Jaden's voice.

"Will the winning Chancellor please approach the stage." Crowler called.

Sheppard marched up there looking full of himself. And presented his cheek to Dorothy. She kissed it.

"A kiss, that's the big prize you two were talking about?" Jaden asked.

"That's a chick?" Chazz asked.

Aurelia nudged him with her elbow. "Be nice."

"But I didn't know that was a chick."

Aurelia sighed. "Maybe I should abolish this tradition." She looked to Chazz and they both surveyed a grinning Sheppard and a balling Foster. They looked back at each other. "Nah." they said, then laughed.

A few minutes later all the North Academy kids were loaded onto the sub and it pulled away.

"We'll miss you Chazz!" the Russian kid yelled.

The ret of them were balling. "Just one more cheer." another said. Then they all struck up the Chazz it up cheer. Aurelia snorted as she tried to cover a laugh.

When they were out of sight Chancellor Sheppard turned to Chazz. "There is one more thing."

"What's that?" Chazz asked.

"Banner."

Banner stepped forward. "Since you dropped out of Duel Academy and are now coming back you are technically a new student and therefore must start at the bottom, in Slifer red."

"Slifer!" Chazz shouted.

"Yes, welcome. We'll get you fitted for a blazer as soon as we get back to the dorm. Then we'll find you a roommate." Banner explained.

"Roommate?" Chazz asked. "Look here, Chazz Princeton rooms alone."

"Alone huh? Do cockroaches count?" Syrus asked.

"What?"

"The dorm's got a few, and some rats." Jaden explained.

"Rats! I change my mind! Turn the sub around!" Chazz yelled out at the ocean.

"Guys how about we give him the Slifer cheer?" Jaden said.

Chazz wheeled around. "I don't want it!"

"S-L-I-F-E-!" everybody yelled, even Aurelia.

"Can we just stick with Chazz it up?" Chazz cried.

"Or Slifer it up!" they all crowded around Chazz. He sunk to the floor throwing his hands over his head.

"This stinks, my new family's already dysfunctional." he said.

Aurelia crouched in front of him. "In my experience it's more fun that way." then Jaden, Alexis, Syrus and Bastian joined them on the ground and they all laughed…except Chazz that is. But he did offer a small smile which Aurelia caught. He'd be all right, she just knew it.

* * *

**Yay for another chapter finished! I know, they don't kiss in this chapter but she does hug him. And she does tell him about the Duel Spirit thing. Baby steps people.**

**Reviewers will have cookies beamed to them using Asgard technology. Anyone who actually understands that will be given bonus cookies. Ciao!**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm baaack! Yay! I was caught up in school work and another of one my obsessions, Stargate SG-1 (Anyone would know that if they understood my last plea for reviews), and this was kinda put on the back burner for a while. I appologize for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. End of story.**

**Warnings: Nothing really for this chapter. Hint: Another secret revealed.**

* * *

Aurelia walked out along the cliff, east of the Slifer dorm, contemplating all that had happened recently. Yesterday had been the School Duel and Chazz Princeton's return to Duel Academy. She still felt mixed about that. The pro-her mate was closer to her. The con-her mate was closer to her. What the hell was she supposed to do? Aster had said to seduce him, she scoffed. Like that was going to happen. She didn't want to force him. That was her number one…rule? She guessed. And besides, she still had lingering doubt. Was he _**really **_her mate? How was she supposed to know? Was there some kind of light bulb moment when you realize they're the one? The one you just want to fall in to? Even the humans had trouble figuring this stuff out, how was a Shem-Miw any different in that respect?

And on top of her romantic troubles now that everyone knew she was Seto Kaiba's adopted daughter they were walking on eggshells around her. Even Syrus and Chumley. Not Jaden though, he just didn't really care. She was so thankful for his 'devil-may-care' attitude now.

Aurelia sighed and watched her feet carry her away from the dorm. The afternoon light felt good on her skin and the island was beautiful. She didn't really know where she was going all she knew was that she needed time to herself. To think about her messed up life. To think about how all she wanted to be was normal, by human standards.

"Aurelia!" Apparently, that wasn't going to happen.

Aurelia glanced up to find herself at the beach and wondered why her feet would bring her here of all places?

"Come to see me?" Chazz Princeton was currently standing next to a towel in nothing but swim trunks, smirking at her. Oh, that's why.

"You wish Princeton. And don't you have class right now?" Her eyes flicked down his now toned body before turning away. She could thank North Academy for his new abs.

Aurelia shook her head. Damn, she had to stop doing that.

"Sheppard gave me the day off to get situated." he smirked. "Sure you didn't come to swim with me?" his voice was as smug as she knew he looked. She glanced back over her shoulder at him but along the way caught a glimpse of the sea. She repressed a shudder.

"Does it look like I planned on swimming?" she was in jeans and a T-shirt. She met his eyes. "Besides, I doubt anyone would want to swim with you."

Chazz rolled his eyes. "There you go again, claiming I'm some self-centered little rich kid who only cares about himself."

"I said nothing of the sort."

"I'm just asking you to swim with me." Chazz said.

Aurelia faced him, hands on hips. "And I said no. Drop it." she glanced toward the sea again and this time Chazz noticed the way she avoided looking at it. Something was going on here.

As Aurelia stepped forward to leave Chazz ran and wheeled in front of her blocking her way. She stepped to the right he followed; to the left, he followed.

"Move Princeton." she glared at him angrily.

"No, you're getting all defensive and I only asked you a simple question."

"I am not getting defensive." she argued back.

"Then swim with me."

She looked absolutely repulsed by the idea and Chazz felt a little offended. But then she glanced back at the water and Chazz saw something different in her eyes: fear.

"I don't want to get my clothes wet." she said finally.

"They're just clothes." he replied.

"Yes, but I like this outfit." she was arguing again. Stalling maybe?

Chazz smirked and moved slightly to her right. "Well I don't see what's so great about them and I think swimming would do you some good so…" he ducked down, grabbed her around her legs and back, and hoisted her up into his arms. She gave a squeak in protest that was actually quite cute. "Let's go swimming."

"Princeton put me down now." she growled.

He smirked. "I think not." and started for the water. She felt good in his arms too, light as a feather, aside from the squirming.

"Princeton put me down."

"Nah, swim with me." his feet touched the water's edge and he waded in.

"_**Chazz!"**_

He froze. He realized she had stopped squirming and was now trembling violently. She had wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his collarbone. It was a wonder he'd actually heard her, she was pressed in so tightly.

"P-please stop. I-I can't. Please." she whimpered.

Chazz stood immobile as she continued. "I'm afraid okay! I'm afraid of the water, happy? Please bring me back. Please Chazz."

She was afraid. All this time Miss High-and-Mighty Aurelia Kaiba was afraid of water. Deathly afraid judging by how hard she was holding onto him. It was painful, she might even leave bruises.

Chazz shifted her slightly in his arms and started for the beach. By the time he reached his towel his neck had become wet with her tears. He knew he couldn't get her death grip off his neck so he just sat down gently on the towel with her on his lap.

Great, now he had a sobbing woman on his lap and no idea what to do. On top of that he felt like an asshole for exposing her to her fear like that. She was still crying.

'_Wait, girls like their hair touched don't they?'_

Chazz gently stroked her long hair from crown to tips and held her close at the same time. He didn't realize he was doing it but he had started whispering to her in an effort to calm her down. "Shh Aurelia. I promise I'll never do it again. I'll never make you go out there again. Shh."

Aurelia was coming down from her fear-induced state to find herself curled into Chazz Princeton while he tried to calm her. Pressed against his chest like this she could hear his heartbeat. It was comforting. She wanted to stay like this forever. And she had a very strong urge to purr.

Aurelia came-to with a start and jumped up out of his arms. He looked shocked to say the least.

"Thank you for…um…" she looked away. "I have to…go…"

Aurelia fled on the verge of running away from the beach, Chazz Princeton and her feelings that made her question why getting close to Chazz was so bad in the first place.

'_What are you doing Aurelia?' _she berated herself as she approached the Slifer dorm.

Chazz was left stunned as Aurelia fled from him. Then he kicked the sand in front of him with an angry grunt.

"Damn, so close. She was right here and I…ugh. Chazz, you're an idiot." he cursed. "Goddamn it Aurelia why are you so damn confusing?"

He stared off into the ocean. "Well at least I know another thing about you. You're terrified of water, and I promise not to take you swimming. Ever." he intended to keep that promise.

Chazz started packing his things when he realized something. He chuckled, "At least I got you to finally say my name." he headed back to the red dorm himself.

* * *

The day after the beach incident Jaden, Syrus and Chumley came running back to the dorm talking about this weird dimension they had gone to and how Jaden had had another shadow game.

"You had a shadow game without me?" Aurelia demanded.

Jaden winced. "Well, yeah. You didn't go on the field trip with the rest of us. It was awesome."

"Jaden Shadow games are-"

"Dangerous I know." he waved her concern away.

Aurelia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure you know."

Suddenly Chazz walked into the cafeteria and Aurelia paused. When he started this way she didn't move.

"What's all this about a Shadow Game?" he asked.

As Jaden launched into an explanation of his duel Aurelia quietly got up and left. Sure she was avoiding Chazz and that could be seen as cowardly but right now. She really couldn't care. She didn't even think Chazz noticed she was gone.

* * *

The next day was bright and sunny, a drastic change to the stormy weather the night before. She could hear Syrus and Chumley's whimpering from her room. She was surprised though when she got a call from Sheppard asking her to come to his office. By the tone of his voice something told her that whatever he had to say would not go with the nice weather outside.

"Aurelia." he said facing his window. "Something is about to happen here that you need to know about."

Aurelia waited patiently. "The Shadow Games are coming back. And they're coming here." Sheppard turned to her.

"What?" she snapped. "Why would the Shadow Games come here? Besides, the Millennium items are buried. No one can get to them."

"I am told there are other ways. Shadow magic does not just come from the items but from the souls of it's users." Sheppard said.

Aurelia growled and paced. "Why wasn't I made aware of this sooner?"

"Because I was unsure if they would come but I saw something last night and I think it might be them."

"What are they after? Shadow Games aren't played for funsies you know." Aurelia said.

"The Sacred Beast Cards." Sheppard said.

Aurelia reeled. "The what? They're supposed to be…buried." she paused and glanced to the floor and back to Sheppard. "Under the school?…You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"The thing is, the group that's after the Sacred Beast cards are called the Shadow Riders and they can only get to the cards with the seven keys. After giving the keys to someone they can only be taken from them by a Shadow duel." Sheppard explained. The door opened behind her. "Ah, here they are now."

Aurelia turned to find Crowler, Banner, Zane, Jaden, Alexis, Bastian and Chazz standing in the doorway. She looked at them then back to Sheppard.

"Oh no. No no no. Like hell you're putting my students and faculty at risk like that!" she glanced back at the group. "Well, you can have Crowler, but not the rest."

Sheppard turned to her with a patient stare. "Aurelia, why don't we let them decide for themselves?"

She glared at him then turned away. She listened closely as Sheppard described where the Beasts were and what they could do. "Legend says that if these cards ever see the light of day terrible things will happen. Buildings will crumble, light will fade, souls will fall, our world will be no more."

"So where are these cards? I say we take them out for a spin." Jaden said.

"_**Haven't you been listening!" **_Crowler screeched.

Aurelia winced and covered her ears. "Crowler shut up."

"That's why you seven are here. To protect the cards from the Wicked Ones." Sheppard continued.

"The Wicked Ones?" Zane finally said something.

"The Shadow Riders. They want the cards for their own. But in order to get to the cards they have to open the seven spirit gates and they need the seven keys to do so. You will each be given a key to guard." Sheppard said.

"Wait. Won't that make us targets?" Bastian asked.

"That's the point! All of you will be targets for the Shadow Riders to duel. And they don't duel like we do, they use Shadow magic to make it a Shadow duel. Where you have the chance of losing not only your key but your soul as well." Aurelia said angrily. She turned to Sheppard. "I will not let you put my students at risk like this!"

"Then who will guard the cards Aurelia?" Chazz asked quietly.

She whipped around to him and glared. He met her gaze with an even stare.

"Well I accept." Jaden said and grabbed a key. The others did so as well, Chazz only breaking their contact to grab one himself.

Aurelia turned back to Sheppard. She leaned over his desk toward him. "I warn you Sheppard, if they lose and are sent to the Shadows, you'll be next." she let him see her real eyes in a flash before her eyes turned back to normal and she left.

"What was that all about?" she heard Jaden ask.

"Did she threaten you Chancellor?" Alexis said.

"Don't underestimate Aurelia, she's more dangerous than she looks." Sheppard concluded with a sigh.

Aurelia walked away, satisfied that her message had gotten through. She meant it, if her students were sent to the Shadow realm he would be next. She smiled grimly, Bakura owed her a favour after all.

* * *

Aurelia went to sleep that night on edge. If Sheppard saw something last night it was probably the first of the Shadow Riders. And they could go after anyone who has a key. Jaden, Zane,…Chazz.

Aurelia sat up suddenly. "Ra damn it why does he have to put himself in danger like that!"

"_Aurelia? Something's happening!" _she heard Ruin's voice. Both Ruin and Athena were next to her.

"What's happening?" Aurelia asked.

"Jaden!" she heard from next door. It sounded like Alexis.

Aurelia rolled out of bed and flew out the door. She got to Jaden's room just in time to see it explode in a bright light. She covered her eyes until it stopped. She glanced in to find the room uninhabited. Jaden, Syrus, Chumley and Alexis were gone.

"It's started." she turned and ran downstairs.

"_Where are you going?" _Athena asked.

"To warn the others." she approached Chazz's door with trepidation. She cringed then knocked on the door. Chazz answered quickly.

"Aurelia? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Something's up. Jaden, Syrus, Chumley and Alexis are all gone." she explained. "We need to wake the others."

"Is that what the shaking's all about?" Chazz asked.

"Shaking?"

Chazz held out his key. "It started shaking a little while ago." Aurelia grabbed the key and it was indeed shaking. She looked back up to him to notice how close they were getting. Aurelia dropped the key and backed away.

"We need to wake the others." she started running for the Ra dorm. Banner joined them along the way. They met up with Bastian and Zane near the Ra dorm.

"Jaden, Syrus, Chumley and Alexis are all gone." Aurelia said as they met up. "Does anyone know where they might be?"

"I have a hunch." Zane said and pointed toward the volcano which was peculiarly active tonight.

"I have never seen it this active before." Banner said.

Aurelia nodded. "Then that's where we'll start." she said and headed for the volcano. Chazz was right behind her, she could tell from how close he got to her. They travelled in silence for a while until Chazz broke it by whispering to her.

"You've been avoiding me Aurelia." he said.

"No I haven't." she fired back.

"Yes you have. You don't go to any classes, you leave when I enter a room and when I try to talk to you, you ignore me." he explained.

Aurelia rolled her eyes. "Is this really the best time?" she asked sarcastically.

"Was it because of what happened at the beach?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well I do. After this is over I want to talk to you Aurelia. I won't stop until I do." he stated.

Aurelia glanced over her shoulder at him and sighed. "Stubborn Princeton." was all she said.

Chazz smirked.

No one else heard their conversation. When they reached the summit of the volcano they saw Jaden lying down with Syrus and Chumley around him.

"Jaden!" Aurelia yelled. She ran and slid to his side and felt for a pulse. Faint but there. She sighed, "Damnit Jay, don't do that."

"What happened?" Bastian asked.

"One of the Shadow Riders challenged Jaden to a duel." Syrus said.

"So what happened? Did he win?" Chazz asked.

"Oh yeah, it was liscious. There was lava, dragons, talk of French fries." Chumley said.

"So is that him? The Shadow Rider?" Zane asked standing. He walked over to Alexis who was next to a body. Aurelia stood and followed him over to her. Surprisingly she was hugging the Shadow Rider and sobbing.

"Alexis?" Zane asked.

"It's him! Zane it's him! I don't understand but it's him! I thought I'd lost him but he's finally back." Alexis said.

Aurelia cocked her head. "What are you talking about?"

"Who's back?" Zane said.

"It's my brother." she said before dissolving into tears again.

"Atticus?" Zane asked.

Aurelia stared at Atticus. "So this is Alexis' missing brother?"

"Yes."

The sun started coming up over the ocean before them and Aurelia turned away from the sight. "Well, let's get Jaden and Atticus to the infirmary."

Zane picked Atticus up and Chumley continued to carry Jaden down the mountainside. Surprisingly there was no complaining from Chumley. Chazz stayed next to her through the journey, a constant reminder of what she'd agreed to. Needless to say she was not looking forward to this.

Chumley and Zane turned off at the school and headed there. Syrus and Alexis followed behind. Bastian turned for his dorm. She'd told them all they had the option of staying in bed today and skipping class without getting detention. They were all worried.

Chazz turned to her and she motioned for the forest. He nodded and followed her in. when they reached a clearing she stopped and faced him.

"Alright Princeton, talk." she said.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked.

"I'm not avoiding you." she replied. "Maybe I have better things to do."

"I'm not buying it." he said stepping closer. "I've been thinking about this-"

"You must have too much time on your hands or no life." Aurelia interrupted.

Chazz gave her a look then continued. "You either hate me which you said you didn't at the School Duel. You could have been lying but I don't think you were."

"You're right, I could have lied."

"Or…you like me and you don't know what to do about it." Chazz finished.

"Like you?" Aurelia reeled. "When did you come up with that conclusion?"

"After the beach." Chazz replied.

Aurelia turned away and bit her lip. "I…was not myself. Anything I did could be misunderstood."

"It's not what you did, it's what you said." Chazz said as he stepped closer. "You called me by my name. Not Princeton; Chazz."

Aurelia backed away until she hit a tree. "I…"

"Stop running Aurelia. I don't want to hurt you. I want to be with you. I'm willing to be open if you will." Chazz paused and sighed. "I like you. I have for a while."

Aurelia was completely shocked. Chazz, liked her? She didn't know if she should tell him she felt the same or if she should try and get him away from her. If he found out…Ra she hated secrets.

"Aurelia?" she looked back up at Chazz and noticed for the first time how much his eyes told her. Sure, he could be lying to her but she knew that he wasn't. There was honesty in his eyes and an open caring for her. She knew he would never do anything to hurt her, but she could hurt him.

"You're shutting down Aurelia. Don't close yourself off to me." Chazz grasped her arms. "Please, don't."

Aurelia looked up at him, he was so close now. Chazz glanced at her lips then back to her eyes. She did the same. He leaned closer to where she could feel his breath on her lips. He was going to kiss her, she was sure of it. Would she let him?

"Are you going to hit me again?" he breathed.

"I don't know." she replied truthfully.

Then he kissed her.

Softly, just a brushing of lips until she couldn't take it and pressed harder. He moaned when she did and she brought her arms up around his neck to keep him there. His arms had already moved to her hips and he pressed her firmly against him. Gods she could get used to this, kissing Chazz. It was like she didn't have any care in the world. She could just escape into him.

All too suddenly Chazz broke away. And she realized why when she breathed in. They had been running out of air and she hadn't realized it. Wow, some kiss.

Chazz smiled, still within the circle of her arms. "Well at least you didn't slap me this time."

Aurelia smirked. "I still might if you don't do it again."

Then she kissed him. This time she felt his tongue asking for entrance and she granted it, moaning when his tongue slid into her mouth. Their tongues danced together as his mouth sealed over hers. Gods this was euphoric. He tasted so good. One of his hands travel up under her shirt and stopped at the bare skin below her ribs. His touch lit fires in her belly and she moaned. She broke away this time and leaned her forehead against his shoulder.

"Damn Aurelia." Chazz said and she laughed.

"I could say the same about you." When she caught her breath she looked up at him. "I do like you Chazz, I was just afraid."

Chazz nodded. "I was too."

"So what made you decide to corner me?" Aurelia asked.

"I just got sick of dancing around you. And there's the fact that Yellow won't shut up about how pretty my 'girlfriend' is." Chazz rolled his eyes as Aurelia laughed. "I even tried forgetting you by focussing on other girls."

"Like Mindy?" Aurelia smirked.

Chazz eyed her. "How'd you know?"

She shrugged but the smirk stayed. "Well, Jaden formed this little search party for you after you left. Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, Mindy, Jasmine and I all went searching for you."

"But you watched me leave. You knew I left by boat."

"I did, but no one else did. Besides, class was boring and we needed something to do." she waved her hand behind his head. "Anyway, Mindy gave us an explanation of why you left. Apparently you were going to get flowers for her because you're so romantic."

Chazz gave her the funniest look of complete disbelief that she had to lean her head against his shoulder she was laughing so hard.

When she could sort of breathe again she added something else.

"She also called you her Chazzy."

**_"What?" _**she broke down laughing again.

When she calmed down she lifted her head to meet his eyes again. He was still a little shocked about the Mindy thing and he shook his head.

"She needs to get a life."

Aurelia shrugged. "Nah, let her dream. She's just waiting for her 'Prince Charming' and she casts the mould on every guy she talks to. Apparently the week before it was Bastian." she smiled.

Chazz still shook his head and looked away.

She brushed a hand through Chazz's hair feeling how soft it actually was. It was deceiving by how Chazz had his hair all the time. You'd never think it was soft.

She felt Chazz's fingers run through her hair and she tilted her head back. It felt good.

"How do you colour your hair like this?" he asked.

Aurelia smiled. "It's not coloured, this is my actual hair colour." she replied.

Chazz's brow rose. "Really? I didn't know you could have three colours in your hair like this naturally."

"Yugi's hair has the same colours naturally." she said.

"Do you think you're related?" he joked.

"Maybe, you never know." she smiled. She stepped out of his arms and grabbed his hand. She pulled him to the middle of the clearing and then sat down on the grass. She patted the grass beside her and he sat as well. He wrapped his arm around her middle and pulled her close.

"So, where do we go from here?" she asked, leaning back.

He shrugged. "I'd like for you to be my girlfriend if you would."

Aurelia nodded. "I accept." she said imitating royalty.

Chazz snorted. "Alright your majesty." he looked away, "But we have a problem."

"What?" Aurelia asked confused.

"My brothers." Chazz replied sullenly. "They will hurt you if they connect you to me."

"So we just don't tell them." Aurelia shrugged. "What they don't know can't hurt them."

"Aurelia they have spies in the school. Students who will tell them anything for money. If anyone knows that we're dating they could hurt you. I can't let that happen." Chazz explained.

Aurelia's expression darkened. "So…what? We just got together and now we're breaking up?"

Chazz straightened and threw his hands up. "No! Aurelia, no. I want to date you, I do."

"So what do we do?" Aurelia asked.

"We could hide it."

"Hide it? How are we going to hide it?" Aurelia demanded. "We live on an island with a school of almost 1000 people on it. Somebody's going to find out sooner or later."

"_Boss! Boss! I've got an idea!" _Yellow appeared out of nowhere right in front of Chazz's face.

"Ah!" Chazz squawked ungracefully. "Get out of here you little yellow gremlin!"

"No wait!" Aurelia stopped Chazz just as he was about to hit Yellow away. Aurelia stared at Yellow as a plan formed in her head. It might work.

"We could use them." she said pointing to Yellow. "Our duel spirits. With the exception of Jaden, you and I are the only ones who can see duel spirits on the island. They can be like an early warning system of people coming and potentially finding us."

Chazz and Yellow glanced at each other. _"Boss Lady's right Boss. We can help." _Yellow said proudly.

"Boss Lady?" Aurelia and Chazz asked at the same time.

Aurelia rolled her eyes. "Well at least it's better than what Ruin calls you Chazz."

"What's she call me?" he asked.

"My boy toy." Aurelia said. Chazz choked and Yellow cackled.

After Chazz had calmed down and Yellow had gone to "scout the perimeter" as he'd said, Aurelia pulled at the grass next to her. "Chazz why do your brothers hate you?"

Chazz paused and she wasn't sure he'd answer. Finally he said, "I don't know."

Aurelia cocked her head and Chazz sighed. "Well, after my parents died my brothers were old enough to become my legal guardians so I guess in the beginning I was a burden. Then when I became older I was forced to be part of their World Domination plan. I could never own up on my part though and they became increasingly angry with me. I guess I'm lucky though," he smiled ruefully, "They've only beat me once."

Aurelia gasped. "They beat you?"

He nodded. "Once, when they were drunk. I'm still considered a valuable piece of their plan so if I had any distractions they would be taken out."

"Distractions like me?" it was a statement more than a question.

Chazz looked away. Aurelia pulled his face back to hers. She kissed him lightly, "We'll get through this. When you're eighteen they can't say anything."

"Aurelia that's in three years." he said.

"I know. Just relax okay?" she said.

They lapsed into silence for a few minutes until Chazz broke it. "What's your family like?"

Aurelia blew a stray hair away from her face. "Gods where do I start?"

"You can start by telling me how two completely opposite _**guys **_start dating." Chazz said. "I still can't see Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler together."

Aurelia laughed. "Don't worry, we've all gotten used to it." she smiled. "Well it started when my mom was still alive…"

They stayed and talked in the meadow for the rest of the day, the conversation only broken for occasional kisses. When they parted at the end of the day Aurelia knew things were looking up for them. However, adding another secret to her long list was not something she wanted to do. She would accept Chazz's decision, for now.

* * *

**Well he finally did it. Chazz kissed Aurelia! And she didn't hit him! Yay!**

**Reviews Please! **


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I'm back. With a longer chapter too. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warnings: fluff, characters might be a little OOC.**

* * *

It was late the night after the duel between Jaden and Nightshroud and after Chazz went back to the Slifer dorm Aurelia headed up to see Jaden. He was still asleep when she walked in, Syrus sitting vigilant by his bedside.

"Hey Sy, he still out?"

Syrus looked up at her and nodded. "Hasn't moved since we brought him here."

Aurelia nodded and pulled up a chair on Jaden's other side. She worried about Jaden, pushing himself so hard. One of these days he's most likely to burn out and she didn't want to see that happen to him.

Aurelia grabbed the hand closest to her and held it. _Come on Jay, wake up._

"Ahh!" Suddenly Jaden sat upright in fear then grabbed at his ribs in pain.

"Jaden!" Syrus said as Aurelia put a hand on Jaden's shoulder and pushed him back down gently. "Are you okay?"

"Aw, weird dream. I saw a girl." Jaden said quietly.

Aurelia rolled her eyes. "Seriously Jay? You almost die on us and you're thinking about girls?" she glared at him.

"He must be feeling better then." Miss Fontaine came to see him.

"How is Nightsh-I mean, Alexis' brother?" Jaden asked.

"He hasn't woken up yet. He's stable though, which is good."

Aurelia glanced over at Nightshroud's bed and Alexis. If this was Alexis' brother then what could have possessed him to do those things?

* * *

Later that day Aurelia along with Chazz, Zane, Banner, Bastian and Dr. Crowler were called into Sheppard's office. Sheppard had a frown on his face which meant this wasn't going to be good news.

"There's a vampire running around campus." he said bluntly.

Chazz reeled back. _**"Vampire?"**_

Aurelia glanced over at him with a smirk. He caught it, humphed, crossed his arms and looked away. Aurelia shook her head with a smile. She knew he wasn't really mad he just reacted that way when embarrassed.

"Yes, I'm afraid those rumours aren't rumours after all." Sheppard said.

"Please, it's a practical joke." Crowler stated.

"A practical joke? It wasn't a joke that put Jaden in the hospital." Bastian said slowly.

"Do you think she's a shadow rider?" Zane asked.

Aurelia nodded, "Most likely. She's probably looking for us."

"Us? You don't even have a key!" Crowler said.

"Nevertheless, I _will _stand between the shadow riders and those cards. They don't deserve to see the light of day again." Aurelia said and calmly walked out of the room.

* * *

"Let's see that vampire try to get the drop on The Chazz." Chazz sifted through his cards.

"Why would she do it when I could have ages ago?" Aurelia stepped up from behind Chazz.

He jumped and tossed his cards everywhere. "How did you get in here?"

Aurelia smirked. "The perks of owning a school." she sat down next to him and pulled out one of his cards, staring at it. "Actually I was here before you came back. I was waiting for you."

Chazz smirked. She knew it because she could practically feel it. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Really? Waiting for me?"

Aurelia smiled and rolled her eyes. She looked up at him. "Yes you." he returned her smile and kissed her gently. Aurelia pulled away. "We need to talk."

Chazz sighed dramatically. "But I've already done all my homework, and making out so much more fun." Aurelia gave him a look and he sobered. "Okay, what are we talking about?"

Aurelia looked away. "I want you to be careful. These shadow riders only seem to get worse. We're facing a vampire now and even if we defeat her, who do we face after her?" Aurelia turned back to Chazz. "Just be careful alright?"

Chazz stared at her. "Aurelia, it's just a duel."

Aurelia stood up. "No it's not! You could…she could…there's a possibility you could lose your soul if you face her."

Chazz stayed on the floor while Aurelia started pacing. "You should have never picked up that key. You should have never gotten involved with this."

Chazz grabbed her arm to stop her. "Aurelia, I asked you this before. If we don't protect the keys then who will?" he said gently. He tugged once on her arm and she followed, plopping down ungracefully on his lap.

Aurelia's brow rose. "Really?"

Chazz smirked. "It's not like you haven't been on my lap before."

Aurelia rolled her eyes. "I was in the middle of a panic attack brought on by you! I wasn't really thinking about that." she smiled for a few seconds until she was brought back to the present and leaned against him.

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

Chazz wrapped his arms around her and just held her; not really knowing what to say.

Aurelia suddenly felt like they were being watched. She turned her head slightly so Chazz wouldn't notice and stared up at a large black bat hanging from the ceiling. Her eyes moved to the window and saw it was open.

She moved to stand but Chazz stopped her. "What are you doing Aurelia?"

"Relax, I'm just closing the window. I'm cold."

"But it's still warm outside." Chazz argued.

"I know." she closed them anyway. "I just wanted to trap the little spy we have among us."

She turned back to Chazz who gave her a very confused look. She shook her head and walked slowly toward the bat. It tried to fly at her to make her duck but she just grabbed it instead.

"What the hell?" Chazz shouted when she showed him the bat. "That's not a real vampire is it?"

Aurelia looked it over. "Nah, vampires don't really turn into bats that's just a myth. This is, I'm guessing, a spy for the real vampire. She's seeking out the key holders and using bats so she can see her opponents and choose which one she wants first."

"Okay, that's creepy." Chazz shuddered.

"Do you have a box or something to keep him in?" she asked him.

Chazz glanced around. "I might…ha! There it is!" Chazz picked up a large shoebox and showed it to her. "I've had this since the last time I went shoe shopping. I just carry random stuff in it now."

"You went shoe shopping?" Aurelia asked as she stuffed the wriggling bat into the box.

"What? Everybody needs shoes." Chazz defended.

Aurelia put her hands up in surrender as Chazz poked holes in the top of the box. Aurelia wrapped tape around the box so the bat couldn't push his way out. She grabbed the box and shook her head. "We need to tell the others."

Chazz nodded in return. "Sheppard's office. Everyone's meeting back there in a few minutes."

Aurelia handed him the box. "You can pretend you caught it while I pretend that I wasn't just here snuggling with you."

"Snuggling?" Chazz scoffed. "The Chazz does not snuggle."

Aurelia snorted. "Could've fooled me." and walked out the door. She headed up to the school with Chazz following a little ways back. They still had to appear that they weren't just in the same room together. Alone.

* * *

Aurelia stood with the others as Chazz showed off the box that contained the bat. "I caught this little bugger in my room watching me. You've all probably had one too you just didn't know."

"How do you know this bat has anything to do with the vampire?" Sheppard asked.

"Because of it's eyes. They were bright red. Bats are supposed to be blind." Chazz stated looking very proud of himself. She had to admit, even she had missed that fact.

"_**Vampire!" **_Chumley shot in, running faster than she'd ever seen him run." I saw her, she's at the lake."

Aurelia bowed her head. Of course the vampire was at the lake. Water. Not good.

They all started out with Chumley leading. Aurelia made sure she followed at a distance from them. Trying to psych herself into facing the water.

Chazz glanced behind him every once in a while but stayed a distance between her and the rest. She knew he wanted to tell her it would be alright but she was busy trying to tell that to herself.

When they reached the beach of the lake, ominous mist had rolled in and she distracted herself with how cliché it was. Suddenly a red carpet rolled out to greet them and Zane commented on how cliché that was too.

"So who will face her?" Chazz asked the mist.

Meanwhile she watched as Crowler and Banner scared themselves and Crowler jumped out in front of everyone.

"Wow, you are so brave." Chumley praised him.

"We'll be right behind you." Bastian said.

"Yes, by a good ten feet." Banner added.

"I have an idea. How about we draw straws to see who goes. Now I'll go look for straws and you just don't follow me." Crowler said.

Aurelia rolled her eyes.

"Sorry Crowler, you're up." Chazz said.

Chumley went back to the school to tell Syrus about what's happened. Crowler stood immobile before the lake. That's about what generally happens when Aurelia is faced with water. Total body freezing.

"So Crowler, what's the hold up?" Chazz asked.

"If you're in such a hurry why don't you go first?" Crowler growled.

The breeze picked up then and cleared the mist away. A lone figure, definitely a woman's, stood in a boat. "Gentlemen, why don't I just come to you?"

She stepped out onto the carpet and walked to them over the water. _Man, if only I could do that. That would solve a lot of problems. _Aurelia stared.

She stood tall and regal before them when she reached land. She stared at Crowler with disdain, "Who are you?"

"I am your challenger." Crowler stated, only sounding a little panicky.

"You are not worthy." she replied simply.

"_**I beg your pardon! I have a PHD in dueling! That takes nine years in duel school!" **_Crowler screamed.

"Fine. If you're that anxious to lose your key, you may duel me. Camula, vampire mistress of the Shadow Riders." Her eyes glowed red for a minute then returned to normal. Aurelia's eyes returned to her normal in response to the challenge but she forced them to look human again.

"So this is the vampire? I need to get new horror movies." Banner said.

"Your tricks don't scare me." Crowler stated defiantly.

"How about this then? If you lose I get your soul, well, actually, this little doll does." Camula held up a faceless doll to them.

"You want his soul too?" Chazz asked.

"Is that it? Don't want to get anything for your pet werewolf to chew on?" Crowler taunted.

"Be careful what you wish for. You just might get it." Camula threatened.

Aurelia sighed. "Seriously enough with the horrible clichés. We get it, you're a vampire. Scary." she said.

Camula's eyes drifted to Aurelia. "I did not see you there Daughter of Sekhmet. You I will deal with later." she said in her lilting accent as she took up a spot opposite Crowler.

Chazz glanced over at her with a question burning in his eyes. Zane was quicker.

"Who's Sekhmet?"

Aurelia faked a confused look. "Egyptian goddess of War and Destruction. In other words, I have no idea why she called me that." In reality she knew exactly what that meant but how did this vampire know what she was?

While she puzzled over that Crowler and Camula started their duel. Crowler wasn't doing so well. He was down to 2700 life points and he had finally figured out that this duel was for real. She could see it on his face when he stood up after that attack. But he defended Zane when Camula stated she wanted to duel him.

"But you can barely stand Crowler!" Chazz said.

"Don't worry about me." Crowler replied.

But they couldn't help it. Camula just beat down his life points until they were at 1700. Crowler ordered them not to help.

"We can't just stand here and do nothing." Zane said.

"Yes I completely agree with you darling. Please step in, save your teacher, because obviously he can't save himself." Camula said.

"Okay that is enough." Aurelia walked out from behind everyone and faced Camula. "You are threatening my students and my staff and I won't let you proceed any further." she smirked. "Bitch."

She heard the boys behind her suck in air in fear for her. They needn't fear for her, she can face off against a vampire any day.

Camula glared at her. "You would call me a vulgar name you…beast?" she said with contempt.

Aurelia's eyes became slit and she widened her smirk so her newly grown fangs could be seen. "You don't scare me vampire." She lowered her voice so the others couldn't hear her, meanwhile she knew Camula could. "You know I would tear you to pieces before you could even touch me." the boys couldn't see her so they couldn't see her new features.

Camula and Aurelia faced off until a voice broke through. "No Aurelia. Crowler can win this duel."

"Jaden?" Aurelia wheeled around. Her features quickly turning back to human. Her eyes went back and her fangs shortened into regular eye teeth.

"I know because I've dueled him myself. He can throw down. He can find a way to beat you. So get up Dr. Crowler and get your game on." Jaden continued.

Crowler managed to get to his knees and glared at Camula. "I'm not giving up."

"Oh are you still here?" she mocked.

Crowler gave her a long winded speech and then the duel reconvened. Crowler destroyed her castle and brought her life points down to 1200. Somehow she just got uglier though.

"Oh my god I didn't think it was possible. You just became uglier than before." Aurelia stated, crossing her arms.

Camula glared at her before turning back to Crowler. Because of the effect of her trap her Zombie Werewolf returned in attack mode. And she also gave away the fact that she had sent bats out to spy for her.

"Yeah, Princeton already caught one of those. It's in a box back at the school." Aurelia said.

Camula's glare returned to her. "Give him to me." she demanded.

"Medium or well done?"

Camula hissed and it looked like she would attack Aurelia but instead she turned back to Crowler. "I play the Book of Life. It resurrects my Vampire Lord and I'll remove your Ancient Gear Beast so that you can't use it. Then I remove Vampire Lord so I can summon Vampire Genesis." Vampire Genesis' attack points were 3200. More than enough to take out Crowler's Ancient gear Golem. Crowler lost.

"Avenge me Jaden." he said as he fell.

Aurelia glared at Camula but restrained herself from fighting her. Zane had to restrain Jaden from stopping her. Camula took Crowler's key and then his soul. But she tossed his doll back on the ground, dissatisfied with it. She promised to return and take more keys, then vanished back to the castle that suddenly appeared in the distance.

"We'll find you!" Bastian yelled.

"And duel!" Chazz added.

"Children, that is exactly what I'm hoping for." Camula's voice echoed out.

"Children?" Aurelia growled. Her proverbial hackles rising. She stomped back to Jaden and glared at him.

He blanched. "Uh, Aurelia?"

"What are you doing out here Jaden?" she asked deceptively calm.

"I was here to help Crowler…"

Aurelia glanced back at Crowler's doll and watched as Chazz went over and picked it up. She turned back to Jaden. "Well good lot that did. Back to bed Yuki."

"But Aurelia, Crowler's gone!"

She held up her hand. "I know Jaden. But right now there's nothing you can do about it. We'll come back tomorrow when she returns." she pointed to the school. "Infirmary, now."

Chumley and Syrus helped him onto Chumley's back and they all travelled back to the school. Chazz lingering back with Aurelia. He stared at the ground as he walked and she stared straight ahead seeing nothing. Everyone was silent.

"I understand what you were talking about earlier." Chazz said quietly so the others wouldn't hear him. He took out Crowler's doll as Aurelia looked to him. "You _can_ lose your soul in these duels."

Aurelia nodded. "Shadow duels. There is no winner in the end, only the one who survives and the one who doesn't." she sighed. "I just wish they hadn't returned. I was hoping for a somewhat normal life."

"Returned?"

"Years ago, when Yugi was still out doing tournaments. Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, they all had shadow games in the finals. You can barter for souls to be returned as well, which is what Yugi did so no one really died in those tournaments. But still…"

She looked up into Chazz's eyes and saw the many questions haunting them. She also saw the fear.

"How do you know so much about shadow duels?" he asked.

She looked away out over at the forest surrounding them. "It's a part of who I am. My parents were a part of the shadow games, the good part mind you, but a part nonetheless. It's the reason I have the power to transform duel spirits." her gaze shifted to one of her hands. "I get that power from the shadows. It's only a small piece and using it, depending on the monster, is not dangerous. I know others who can use the full potential of the shadows" she smirked. "Luckily they like me." she snorted a laugh. "And they suck at poker so they owe me."

Chazz shook his head. "Who are you talking about? They sound like Shadow Riders."

"No. They used to be evil, and in some cases they can be seen as a little…off…but they're my uncles. They make my life a hell of a lot more fun."

Chazz nodded. "Now I understand when you said family was more fun dysfunctional."

Aurelia smiled when she saw his smile. "It is."

Jaden was asleep when they reached the infirmary. He was immediately put back into bed and everyone else found a seat. They were going to have to talk about Camula.

* * *

"I'll play a trap and then I'll play a spell, and then I'll attack!" Jaden shouted. "Well, just a soon as I get better I will." he added seeing Aurelia's look. He hid his face under his arms. "Camula's gonna get it sooner or later. I mean taking the spirit key is one thing but Crowler's soul too." The next day brought Jaden rearing to fight Camula.

Aurelia pushed him back down when he sat up to elaborate. "I told you. Those are the stakes in a shadow duel and don't say it's not real." she pointed at the Crowler doll in Chazz's hands. "I think he would disagree."

"You should rest Jay." Syrus said.

"Sy's right. If we're not at full strength then it could be our souls in dolls and our bodies could be catatonic." Banner freaked and squeezed Pharaoh a little too hard. Pharaoh jumped out of his arms and hid under the bed, Banner crawling after him.

The worst part is now that Camula has Crowler's key she needs only six more to release those beast cards." Bastian stated.

"And then it won't just be our souls at stake but everyone's in the world." Alexis said from the next bed over.

"That's it, I'm dueling her tonight!" Jaden shouted.

Aurelia glared and was about to say something when Chazz jumped up and grabbed Jaden's covers. "You? Duel? You can't even win a fight with a sheet!" to prove his point the threw the covers over Jaden's head. "This duel is for The Chazz." he said pointing at himself.

"Yeah, right." Aurelia scoffed while Jaden fought with his blankets. "You'd end up just like Crowler." translation: please don't duel her.

Chazz rolled his eyes. "No I wouldn't."

"There! I won!" Jaden shouted as his head popped out from under the covers.

"No you didn't" Chazz pushed the blanket back over his head. "It's two out of three." and pushed Jaden back.

"Look, Jaden's not up to snuff so one of us is going to have to face Camula." Chazz said.

"And by us you mean you." Bastian replied. "Sorry Chazz but I'm not entirely convinced you're the man for the job. I should go."

"Look if you guys want to whip it out and see whose is bigger then do it on your own time." Aurelia crossed her arms and watched Jaden struggle. She didn't see everyone's mouths drop and simultaneous colour gain in their cheeks. "We need to stick together. We'll figure out how to deal with Camula." she looked over at Zane. She nodded imperceptively. He turned and walked out, Syrus following.

They all eventually drifted to their own rooms. Aurelia stayed in hers until she couldn't take it and she knocked on Chazz's door. He answered it, glanced around and let her in. His deck was all over the bed and Yellow was floating above the cards talking about how he could be a big help, he really could.

"Sorry about the mess." she heard Chazz say before he appeared at her side. "And for him" referring to Yellow.

"It's alright, I knew you were a messy person when I first met you." she smiled.

"Really?" he smirked and sidled up to her. "So did you come over to help me clean?"

"If this is your way of coming on to me it sucks." she wrapped her arms around his neck when he was close enough. "I came to see how you were doing and to see how Crowler's holding up in his new body."

Chazz's eyes widened. "What?" he disentangled himself from her and walked over to the doll on his dresser. "You mean Crowler's-"

"She did put his soul in there remember?"

"Would you mind easing up on the grip a tad? You're wrinkling my coat." Crowler's voice came from the doll.

Chazz looked back at Aurelia. "Yeah, that's Crowler."

Suddenly wing beats could be heard outside the window. "It's starting again." Chazz said as he rushed from the window where he had caught a look at the many bats filling the sky.

Aurelia sighed as she leaned against the window. "It's starting again." she repeated. After a minute she followed Chazz.

They met up with Bastian, Chumley (with Jaden on his back), Syrus, Alexis, Banner and Zane, who was leading the way…onto the carpet stretched out across the lake. Aurelia stared at the carpet with unease. She had watched as everyone else had stepped onto it and it hadn't sunk yet. She touched her toe to it, it felt rock solid. She stepped carefully, pointedly avoiding looking at the water. Syrus appeared next to her.

"Aurelia?" she looked over at him. "Need some help?"

"No I'm fine." she glanced down at the water and immediately looked up at the sky. "Just fine."

"How about you don't look at it. Just stare at the castle or everybody in front of us and don't look down." he suggested.

"I think that only works for heights."

He shrugged. "Same principle applies here right?" he held out his arm and she smiled as much as she could in this situation and grabbed his arm.

"Yeah, okay." she said.

They made it across slowly, while Jaden and Chumley waited on the other side. Once they were inside the castle Aurelia was fine. Chumley wasn't however, and he made that known quite often. When they reached the room where Camula stood overlooking everything they stopped.

"Looking for me?" she asked.

"You bet we are! We want Crowler back!" Jaden shouted.

"Got that right. So hand him over." Chazz said and stepped forward.

"Yes, or else." Bastian too stepped forward.

"I have no interest in little school boys." she said.

"She must mean you." Bastian said to Chazz.

"No she means you."

"Boys, on your own time, remember?" Aurelia said. They both blushed.

"Are you ready darling?" Camula asked Zane.

"Let's duel."

Camula went first but Zane threw in his most powerful monster on the first turn. Zane's Cyber End Dragon stared down at Camula from the other side of the field. Zane and Camula battled it back and forth, with her throwing in little pet names every now and again.

Aurelia rolled her eyes after she called him precious. "Yes we get it, you have a creepy crush on Zane. Tone it down you cougar."

Camula turned a glare on Aurelia. "You again."

"Me again." she shrugged. "Can't be rid of me that easily."

"Oh but I can." Camula smirked.

"I'm shaking in my boots." Aurelia returned her smirk.

"You aren't wearing boots." Jaden said.

Everyone face palmed. "Jaden that's not the point." Syrus said.

The duel continued as Camula lost interest in Aurelia. She had two sacrifices in quick succession to summon her Vampire Genesis.

"Ugly." Chazz said.

"Scary." Syrus added.

Aurelia yawned. "Boring." making sure Camula heard her.

To her credit, Camula said nothing. And she still said nothing when Zane dropped her life points down to 800.

"That's totally the same move I would have made." Chumley said.

Aurelia rolled her eyes. Jaden leaned over. "Yeah, totally Chum. In your dreams."

"Now you can see why my brother's never lost a match huh guys?" Syrus said. "Still, mom says I got the looks."

"Totally Sy." Aurelia said as she watched Zane. She happened to glance over and notice Chazz's look of annoyance. She gave him a totally innocent look until he finally cracked a smile and then she grinned.

"Darling, you're forcing me to show my ugly side." Camula said.

"Side? What side? You're just ugly." Aurelia quipped.

"Silence beast!" Camula screamed at her. "I will have no more from the likes of you!"

Aurelia crossed her arms. "Then what are you going to do?"

"Aurelia I don't think you should prompt a vampire." Syrus whispered.

"Aurelia." Zane's voice rang out in the empty room. "Enough."

She glared at him for ruining her fun but sighed and looked away nonetheless.

"Perfect." Camula said as she played her Illusion Gate and explained what it does. "There is a little catch, I must sacrifice a soul to the Sacred Beasts should I lose." a clone appeared next to her, probably her soul.

"Good that's what you deserve for taking Crowler." Chazz said.

"Ah, I said a soul not my soul. In the shadows, it's all the same to the Sacred Beasts." Camula said. She looked down. Aurelia followed her gaze to Syrus. "Syrus. Oh yes, those beasts will find your soul to be a tasty treat I'm sure."

"Syrus run!" Aurelia heard from Zane before she jumped in front of him. The Camula clone stopped in her tracks as she faced down Aurelia.

Aurelia smirked. "I. Don't. Think so." the Camula clone growled at her. She was tempted to growl back.

Camula glared at her as well. "Fine, if Zane doesn't mind, how about I take you instead?"

"What?" the clone grabbed her around her middle and pulled her up into the air. "Aurelia!" she heard Chazz shout. Bastian, Jaden, Syrus and Chazz all tried to grab at her but the clone was too fast. Aurelia was standing next to Camula before she knew it.

Camula faced her and tilted her chin toward her with a finger. "Now, Daughter of Sekhmet, we will see if Zane chooses to lose or win and kill you." she leaned closer. "Or you could just tear me to pieces like you promised last night."

Aurelia faltered and glanced down at her friends, mainly Chazz. "Ah, I didn't think so. You don't want them to know the monster you are."

Aurelia glared at her. "I am not a monster. I don't play with people's souls. You're the monster Camula."

Camula backed away with a smirk. "Have it your way."

No one else heard the conversation.

"Now I summon the mighty Cyber End Dragon!" the dragon appeared out of the gate, zapping her energy along the way. The dragon was feeding off her soul. Aurelia felt weak, boneless. She flopped back in the other Camula's arms, not really caring about anything at the moment.

Suddenly Athena and Ruin appeared next to her. _'Aurelia! Let us help you!'_

_No. Don't risk yourselves right now._

'_Aurelia.' _Ruin said plaintively.

_No. This is the price Zane has to decide on. This is a shadow duel girls, cheaters don't get to live. _

"Now what will you do Zane? I have your best monster and your friend. Actually, I suppose they're really one in the same now. If you manage to do in the Cyber End Dragon, you'll doom Aurelia's soul as well. So as I said, whatever will you do?" Camula taunted.

"If I'm considered a damsel in distress does that mean you're the wicked witch?" Aurelia asked weakly.

Apparently Camula had had enough. She backhanded Aurelia across the face and yelled "Silence!"

Aurelia spit out blood from her split lip. _Okay, real vampire. No human could have hit me that hard._

"Decide Zane. Your soul?" she pointed to Aurelia. "Or hers?"

Aurelia rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to her Zane. Do it! Destroy her! If she wins she'll get another key. It doesn't matter what happens to me right now, you can't let her win."

"Silence!" Camula interrupted.

"No you shut up Bitch!" Aurelia yelled. "If I'm gone that changes nothing! You won't get a key! You hear me you won't get a key!"

"I stand down." Zane said.

Aurelia wheeled around. _"What!" _

"So be it." Camula whispered. "Cyber End Dragon destroy him!"

Cyber End targeted Zane and wiped away the rest of his life points. Zane's key fell to the floor and disappeared just like Crowler's had. "Zane!" Aurelia cried as he fell to his knees. The clone disappeared when Illusion Gate did and Aurelia dropped to her knees as well.

"Zane why?" she asked.

"Because you saved my brother. I figure I owe you. Debt paid." Zane said and winced.

"That wasn't the point. I stopped her from grabbing Syrus so you wouldn't make that decision."

"Oh blah, blah, blah. Looks like your plan didn't go quite as you hoped did it?" Camula taunted.

Aurelia saw red. This vampire needed to go, now. She flexed her fingers and her claws slipped out, her fangs lengthened, her eyes changed.

'_Aurelia no!' _Athena's voice cut through the haze of her instincts. She took back control of her body and her fangs retreated, her claws returned and her eyes took on their human look again. She looked away as Camula took her trophy: Zane's soul.

Camula disappeared after that taking the doll version of Zane with her. Now she had two keys. She heard the others running up the stairs to get to her. "Aurelia!" Jaden was set down in front of her. He kneeled and she looked up at him. "Are you alright?"

"Peachy." she managed. She tried to stand but everything came at her so fast she faltered and someone caught her. "Easy." Chazz's voice blew softly in her ear.

"I'm okay just a bit woozy. That dragon was feeding off me for energy." Aurelia explained.

"You're also bleeding." Chazz pointed out and glanced at her lip.

"Yeah, bitch hits hard." Aurelia tried to walk but her legs just weren't listening to her. _Come on I've been through worse than this._

"Alright. I'm not gonna watch your pathetic attempt to walk back to the Slifer dorm." Chazz said from somewhere behind her.

Suddenly she was in the air, in Chazz's arms, again. She glared up at him. "I'm not pathetic and I don't need your help."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Oh for the love of-fine." she pouted as she watched the smirk spread across his lips. "We have got to stop meeting like this." she whispered and his smirk widened if at all possible.

"Why? I kinda like it." he whispered back.

They travelled like that out of the castle and across the lake. Aurelia, too focused on playing back what Zane had last said to notice, didn't even flinch at the water. When they reached the other side everyone took one last look at the castle.

Syrus fell to his knees on the banks and Jaden followed him screaming at the castle. "That's it. You hear me? No more Camula! I'm through with you messing with my friends. Got that! What you did to Crowler, to Zane, it stops here. And I'm gonna be the one who stops it."

"Jaden." Alexis said silently.

"Sure I may not be up to snuff but I don't care. I'm taking you on and one way or another, I'm getting my friend's souls back."

"About time." she heard Crowler say snidely from Chazz's pocket.

"Camula!" Jaden screamed as loud as he could. "Camula. Here I come so get set to get your game on!" his voice echoed across the water.

After a tense silence where Jaden held his fist in the air and everyone waited for him to say something else, Chazz broke it.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but Aurelia's getting heavy and probably needs to sleep."

"Hey! I am not heavy." she denied. "Besides, Jaden needs more rest than I do."

"That he does. However, you need your rest as well." Bastian added.

"Bed time." Chazz said as he started walking away.

Aurelia sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine." and added in a mutter. "I'm getting bossed around by my own students."

"Damn right." Chazz said. "Besides, I'm your boyfriend. It's my job to take care of you. Isn't it?" he looked a little unsure of himself there. "I don't know, never done this before."

Aurelia smiled. "Me neither. But I'm pretty sure you're getting the hang of it."

He smiled back at her as they made it to the Slifer dorm. He walked her into her room, or rather, into her mess.

Chazz stared at the mess of clothes, books, more clothes. "And you say I'm messy."

Aurelia coloured. "Sorry." he placed her gently on the bed, which was surprisingly clean.

"Do you have any washcloths or something?" he asked.

"What?"

"Your lip is still bleeding."

"Really." she felt at her lip and winced, pulling away her fingers to reveal red sticky blood. "Yeah, next to the sink."

Chazz skirted a pile of books to get to the sink while Aurelia spaced out. Back to what Zane said about being even. That didn't matter to her, she was just protecting her friend. He had to have known that.

Chazz returned with the damp washcloth and brushed gently at her wound. She winced and he drew back immediately.

"She really did hit me hard." Aurelia said.

Chazz nodded and continued. Aurelia stared away.

"Thinking about Zane?" he asked. She nodded. Silence.

"Why'd you do it?"

Aurelia turned. "What?"

"Why'd you offer yourself like that?"

"To save Syrus of course, and to stop Zane from making the same stupid decision that he made. Lot of help that did." she scoffed.

"If he didn't you would have been a doll just like Crowler." Chazz said. "Your soul would be gone."

"And Jaden would have figured out a way to get me back. And even if he didn't…I would have found a way." Aurelia said. "Speaking of which, where is Crowler?"

"Still in my pocket."

"And you're letting him hear this conversation because?"

"Right." Chazz pulled the doll from his pocket and with some coaxing and some magic from Aurelia, got Yellow to take him back to Chazz's room.

"Now, no changing the subject. How exactly would you have gotten out? From what I've heard the trip to the shadow realm is one-way."

Aurelia sighed. "Look Chazz. I have faith in Jaden, he'd find a way."

"Oh because he's your friend or because he's just that great?"

"Because he's my friend, the first friend I made here."

"Are you sure it's just that? You two seem pretty close to me." Chazz said before looking away.

Aurelia stared at him perplexed. Why was he acting this way? Then the pieces clicked. She grabbed Chazz's arm and pulled him onto the bed beside her.

"Chazz Princeton you listen to me right now. Jaden Yuki is my friend, _you _are my boyfriend okay? I feel for Jaden like a little brother, Ra knows he's got the mentality of a little kid. You are different, I like you. As in like you like you." Aurelia shook her head. "I am not good at this at all." she sighed. "Look, I don't want to fight. Jaden is my friend and I care about him just like Syrus and Chumley and Zane and Bastian." she cupped the side of his face. "That isn't going to change, but I care about you too. A lot more." she paused and pursed her lips. "Do you get what I'm saying?"

He nodded with the starts of a smile. "Yeah, I think I got it." and leaned in and kissed her.

Aurelia pulled away suddenly with a wince. "Okay, Ow. No kissing, at least until I've healed."

He laughed. "Okay." but brushed a kiss to her forehead instead. She snuggled into him and sighed. She could hear his heart beating next to her head, the sound so clear and already familiar to her.

"Do you play guitar?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"Guitar. You have one." he gestured to it in the case on the floor surrounded by sheets of paper.

"Yeah, I play. I've been trying to write a song recently but I've come up with nothing." she furrowed her eyebrows at the guitar like it was it's fault.

"And she writes. Does she sing?" he asked.

"Maybe."

"Will she sing for me?"

"Perhaps in the foreseeable future." Aurelia joked.

"Awe, in the future? What's wrong with now?"

"I don't feel like singing right now."

Chazz looked surprised. "Really? Being near The Chazz doesn't make you feel like singing?"

Aurelia snorted. "No. Maybe I just want to snuggle, which of course, The Chazz does not do."

"Of course not."

She smiled when she felt him pull her in closer. Of course not.

* * *

The next night Aurelia, Chazz and Bastian stood waiting at the red carpet for Syrus, Chumley and Banner to arrive. Syrus and Chumley were dragging Banner and coaxing him to duel Camula.

"This is obviously a job for Chazz Princeton." Chazz boasted.

Bastian scoffed.

"Here comes the cavalry." Alexis drove a boat over and stepped out onto the carpet. "We don't need Banner when we've got Jaden."

Aurelia's eyes narrowed as Jaden stood up in the boat. "You're supposed to be lying down."

"You're still sick." Chazz said.

"Maybe." Alexis glanced at Jaden. "But when we were back at the hospital Atticus woke up and told us about her shadow charm that helps her steal souls."

"I knew that choker looked familiar." Aurelia snapped her fingers. "It had the eye of Horus on it. Definitely something to do with the shadow games."

"Anyway, he explained that we need to cancel hers with one of our own. Fight fire with fire." Alexis continued. "He gave us the other half of Jaden's charm."

Aurelia finally nodded. "Sounds reasonable to me."

As the group started across the water, Syrus held out his arm for Aurelia again. She smiled at him in gratitude in took it. Of course Camula had to have a castle in the middle of the lake.

As soon as they entered the castle Jaden started shouting as he walked. Shouting about how he would beat her and that she should be ready. His voice echoing off the walls was starting to make her ears hurt. Luckily he stopped when he and Camula faced off.

Jaden started off with a bang summoning Tempest right away. But Camula brought out her Illusion Gate during her first turn too.

"Now, whose soul shall I take this time?" she appraised all of them. "Perhaps I will wager all of your friends."

Aurelia backed up. "Oh boy."

Black shadows emanated from the gate and choked the air from the room. Aurelia covered her mouth with her hand and coughed.

'_Aurelia!' _Athena and Ruin surrounded her and pushed the shadows away so she could breathe again. Ruin jumped in front of Chazz and blocked the shadows from him as well. No one but she and Chazz could see them in the haze and everyone else was choking.

"Aurelia, can you help them?" Chazz asked.

She shook her head. "Athena and Ruin can only do so much."

Suddenly a bright light flooded the room from Jaden's necklace. The light chased Camula's shadows away and they could breathe again. Athena and Ruin disappeared along with the shadows.

"Jaden's charm cancelled Camula's magic." Alexis said.

"Just in time too." Bastian replied.

The duel continued even if Camula looked a little put out that she couldn't sacrifice souls. She ended up putting her own soul on bargain instead. Jaden regained Tempest after she use him to attack. Camula then summoned Vampire Genesis.

Camula countered Jaden's strategy perfectly.

"How did she know to do that?" Syrus asked.

"She knows our decks inside and out." Bastian replied.

"That's because she's been using her bats as spies while you've been working on your decks." Aurelia said.

"Isn't the villain supposed to tell the charming hero how she did it, cause I'm all ears." Jaden said.

"I just told you how Jaden." Aurelia said.

"My bats told me all the weaknesses of your decks." Camula said. "You can't win." and with that she destroyed Tempest.

Jaden managed to stay alive with the card Camula had returned to his hand via Giant Trunade. He only had 300 life points left though.

"Jaden's hanging on but Camula's got more life points than him." Alexis said.

"For sure. Shadow charm or not how could we ever let him duel Camula. We might as well hand over our spirit keys right now." Chazz said. Aurelia elbowed him in the side. "Ow, what was that for?"

"For being a downer. Cheer up emo boy, Jaden can do this."

And Jaden pulled through with two fusions to create Shining Flare Wingman. He used Flare Wingman to destroy Camula's Genesis and the rest of her life points due to his special effect.

"Ha! Told ya!" Aurelia cheered.

Suddenly Camula's Illusion Gate reappeared and took her soul into it. Her body disappeared along with her soul leaving Zane's doll behind. A few seconds later it turned back into Zane and Crowler returned to normal as well. Chazz and Crowler started arguing about Crowler's stay in Chazz's pocket.

Aurelia face palmed. "Enough! Ra you're like two children."

"Hey!"

Suddenly the castle started rumbling and falling apart. Bastian and Chumley grabbed Zane and started hauling him out. Everyone high tailed it out of there and just made it to the other side of the lake when the castle came crumbling down in a cloud of dust. The clouds parted afterwards and the sun peaked through, revealing that the day had already started.

Aurelia brushed some dust off her shoulder. "Well that was fun."

"I'm glad the nightmare's over." Alexis said.

Bastian handed Camula's collar to Jaden. "Me too."

"It's not over though, Camula was only the second Shadow Rider. There's bound to be more." Jaden stated.

Aurelia plucked the collar out of Jaden's hands. "Oh definitely. But right now, let's just celebrate that we got past that one."

"Hey." Jaden made a grab at the collar.

"No Jay. I know a safe place where this won't be used again." Aurelia said.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

* * *

Aurelia knocked on the polished wood of the door in front of her. She waited a few seconds before knocking again.

"What do you want?" she heard a voice inside demand.

"Girl guides cookies." she replied in a singsong voice.

Suddenly the door in front of her swung open and she was tackled by a blond blur. "Where! Where are they!"

Aurelia batted at his hands. "Marik get off. I don't have any."

Marik stood up straight in front of her. "You lied to me?" his face gave way to a shocked look. "How dare you! Malik-pretty, she lied to me!"

"I thought I told you to stop-Aurelia?" Malik appeared at the door. "Come in, we weren't expecting you til Tuesday."

Aurelia shrugged off Marik as he searched her pockets hoping for some cookies. "I needed to stop by. Marik stop, I'll bring you some on Tuesday."

"But I want some now." he whined.

"Go bug Bakura." Aurelia said.

Marik brightened and skipped off, probably to find Bakura. Judging by the indignant squawk from the living room he succeeded.

Malik lead Aurelia into the kitchen where Ryou was making dinner. "Aurelia!" he said and put down the wooden spoon he held. "We weren't expecting you until Tuesday."

She hugged him. "Hi Ryou." then she remembered. "Oh, I didn't hug you." she turned back to Malik. He rolled his eyes when she hugged him but accepted it anyway.

"So if it's not poker what brings you here?" Ryou asked as he turned back to the stove.

Aurelia winced and sat down at the island counter. "Actually, nothing good I'm afraid."

Malik leaned against the sink and Ryou's stirring slowed. "Okay bad stuff. Like what?" Malik asked almost dreading the answer.

"Like Shadow Games bad."

Malik froze and Ryou dropped the spoon into the pot. "No." he whispered. "Please don't tell me they're back."

Aurelia looked away. "It's just at my school at the moment. A group called the Shadow Riders is trying to take the Sacred Beast cards that are under the school. In order to do that they need the seven keys and those can only be won from a duel. A shadow duel." Aurelia looked up. "I'm sorry to even bring this back here but one of the Riders had this." she dug up Camula's choker from her pocket.

Malik came over to examine it but Ryou, if it were possible, tried to merge with the counter.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Bakura stomped into the kitchen. "I can practically smell Ryou's fear. Why is Ryou so scared?" he noticed her. "Aurelia? You're not supposed to-"

"Be here until Tuesday I know, but I had to come." she held the charm out to him. "Take a look at this."

Bakura grabbed the charm off her hand and examined it closely. "Looks like a Millennium item."

"I know, that's why I brought it here. It only has the power to steal souls, nothing else so it can't be a Millennium item, can it?"

Malik shook his head. "They're all buried. Ishizu is watching their burial place like a hawk too so this can't be an item. It's got to be something else."

"Well, whatever it is, it needs to disappear like the others. This took two souls before we could finally stop it's owner."

"Who was it's owner?" Bakura asked.

"A vampire named Camula."

Marik suddenly appeared at her side. "I thought vampires were all named Dracula?"

Aurelia gave him a look. "Stop watching crappy horror movies." she sighed. "Camula was a real vampire though," Aurelia's pointed to her lip. "She gave me this when she backhanded me."

"For being cheeky?" Bakura asked.

"Of course."

"Huh, I should've done that ages ago."

"Bakura!" Ryou elbowed him in the side. "You will not hit Aurelia."

"But Ryou-"

"No."

"Fine."

Aurelia turned back to Malik. "Anyway, I was wondering if you could get this out to your sister. I've never met her so it would be better if you guys go."

"Road Trip!" Marik screamed and ran into the other room.

"No!" the other three shouted back.

Aurelia's eyes jumped between them. "Do I want to know?"

"No." they answered.

"Didn't think so."

Malik shook his head and mumbled about 'stupid yamis' before putting the choker away in a box. "This is going to my sister anyway so I'll put it in with that stuff."

"Perfect." Aurelia said. "Well, I'll just be going."

"No, stay for dinner." Ryou said.

"I really was just here to drop off the choker, I'll be here on Tuesday anyway."

"Nonsense, stay for dinner." Bakura rolled his eyes as Ryou turned back to the food.

Aurelia winced. "Huh, do I really feel like putting my life on the line again tonight?"

"Hey, you've always liked risks." Malik said.

"True…"

"Besides, Marik will start whining about you leaving if you do."

Aurelia laughed. "Of course. I'll stay for dinner then."

"Then you can tell us all about these Shadow Riders. I bet I could handle them any day." Bakura boasted.

"Of course Bakura, you'd send them running for the hills." Aurelia winked at Ryou when he gave her an exasperated look.

Ego nicely stroked, Bakura left to go back to his program and Malik went to put the box upstairs were it was supposed to be before Marik decided he wanted to go through everyone's stuff and simultaneously bring it all downstairs. Aurelia helped Ryou in the kitchen and she talked about how the school was doing while he regaled her with stories of what Marik and Bakura had been up to lately. Apparently Marik had developed a fascination for glitter.

Dinner was spaghetti with plenty of meat for Bakura and Aurelia. She and Bakura fought over the meatballs while also fighting off Marik who wanted to eat off everyone else's plate and not his own, and Ryou and Malik discussed when they would call Ishizu. Of course Ryou wondered if she should be invited over for dinner to which Marik and Bakura both vehemently said "No!"

As Bakura and Marik started a fight with her in between and she got an elbow in the side; Malik and Ryou steadfastly ignoring them; Aurelia sighed and took another bite.

Now this was family.

* * *

**Okay, another chapter finished! And this one had a fluffy scene between Chazz and Aurelia. Actually it had a few.**

**Reviews are better than girl guide cookies.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry it took me this long to update but I've been on a Supernatural roll and this kinda got pushed under. I'm back with a new chapter though. This kinda thing may happen again but I'll try to keep my updates steady. Thanks for staying this long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Period.**

**Warnings: OOCness and overprotective parents.  
**

**Special thanks to all who reviewed so far and who have favourited my story. Love you guys!**

**

* * *

**

It wasn't ten minutes after Aurelia got back to the island that something else went wrong. After an eventful night at Ryou's house (because it _was_ his house as much as Bakura said otherwise) Aurelia was looking forward to relaxing a bit. But of course things didn't go as planned. Athena and Ruin showed up and suddenly she wasn't at the helicopter pad anymore. She was somewhere…underground? It looked like an ice cave but it wasn't even cold. She knew where she was then.

Aurelia turned to her two spirits. "What is going on that you had to drag me to the duel spirit world without my permission?"

The two of them were solid now, because they were in their world. They looked at each other before Athena spoke. "Aurelia, Jaden has been having nightmares about the shadow duels."

"The little furball he calls a duel spirit decided to help him out so he enlisted the other spirits to help." Ruin continued.

"So why are we here?" Aurelia asked.

"Because Jaden's coming here."

Aurelia stared shocked. "But humans aren't supposed to know about the spirit world! You bring him here and everyone could be in great danger!"

"From Jaden?" Ruin asked sceptically.

Aurelia shrugged. "Not really him…that's not the point! Exposing yourselves is very bad. Very bad." she wagged a finger at the two of them. "Bad."

"We get it Aurelia, 'Very bad'. Do you want to see who he's facing?" Ruin asked.

"Facing? He's gonna be dueling a spirit?"

Ruin wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Yep. Supposed to help him get over his fear of losing or something."

"It's a spirit you don't know about." Athena added.

"A spirit I don't know about? Is this a good or a bad thing?" Aurelia asked as she was tugged away.

"You can decide that."

Aurelia was pulled toward a grouping of monsters surrounding one area. As she pushed her way through she found Jaden, Chazz, Syrus and Chumley on the ground.

"Hey, I thought it was only supposed to be Jaden." she whispered to Ruin. Ruin shrugged and said nothing.

"Aurelia?" she heard Chazz say.

Aurelia walked forward and the others saw her too. Jaden stood. "What are you doing here? Better yet what are we doing here?"

Aurelia glanced back at Athena and Ruin. "They didn't tell me a whole lot just that we're here because of Winged Kuriboh. I just got back to the island actually and then all of a sudden I'm here." Aurelia gestured around her with her arm. "We're in the spirit world now. The world inhabited by duel monsters. That's why they're all solid."

"And you knew about this?" Chazz asked.

"Of course. I can turn them solid in our world; they like me. I've been to this world a couple of times."

"Isn't it great boss?" Yellow floated over to Chazz.

"Try bizarre." Jaden replied.

"Who are you calling bizarre?" a voice said above them.

They all looked up and standing next to them was a duel monster she'd never seen.

"It's Kaibaman." Yellow cheered.

"Kaibaman?" Aurelia held in her laugh.

"Rumour is Kaiba created the card himself." Chumley said.

Aurelia wheeled to him. "Really? I didn't know that. Although, I wouldn't put it past Seto to make a card of himself. Egomaniac."

"Did you bring us here? Or is this another Shadow Rider scheme?" Jaden questioned.

"If you want answers you'll have to duel me." Kaibaman said.

Jaden grimaced and set his duel disk.

"By the looks of you I'd say you accept. But I sense something from you. Ah yes; fear. Fear should you lose you will lose your friends as well."

"What's he talking about Jay?" Aurelia asked.

"This is about your nightmare isn't it?" Syrus asked.

"If you're too scared I'll duel him." Chazz piped up.

"No? Not backing down?" Kaibaman held up his Blue Eyes White Dragon. "Then you can look forward to facing this card."

"That's one powerful beast. You know, on second thought, I'll sit this one out." Chazz said. Aurelia gave him a look and he shrugged.

"Can we go back to the pool now?" Chumley asked.

"Pool?" Aurelia shuddered. "How about I just go back to the helipad."

"What's the matter Jaden? You look like you've seen a ghost." Kaibaman taunted.

"More like a nightmare." Jaden replied and held up his duel disk. "But still, I won't run."

Kaibaman and Jaden faced off. Kaibaman looked to Aurelia before drawing his cards. Aurelia knew what he was asking for and reluctantly nodded. Because of her mother the monsters respected her greatly; if she didn't want something to happen, it didn't. Jaden started the match playing Bubbleman and had Bubble Blaster equipped to him. Jaden ended his turn at that.

Kaibaman summoned himself on the first turn.

"I'm seeing double." Syrus said.

"And trouble." Chazz added.

Aurelia rolled her eyes at both of them.

Kaibaman sacrificed himself to summon his Blue Eyes White Dragon. Then he had Blue Eyes attack. It destroyed Jaden's Bubble Blaster but Bubbleman still stood and Jaden lost no points.

On Jaden's next turn he fused Bubbleman with Clayman to create Mudballman. Mudballman was no match for the Burst Stream card Kaibaman played which destroyed all of Jaden's monsters. Kaibaman couldn't attack with Blue Eyes after playing that card so he used a Ritual Summon instead and brought out Paladin of White Dragon. Paladin knocked Jaden's life points down to 2100. Kaibaman then summoned another Blue Eyes by sacrificing his Paladin.

Jaden summoned Blade Edge on his turn and used Skyscraper to boost his points to 3600. Jaden took down one Blue Eyes. Kaibaman countered with Silent Doom and brought back that Blue Eyes.

"Now I'll use Polymerization." Kaibaman said holding the card up.

"It's the same." Chazz said.

"What's the same?" Syrus asked.

"Kaibaman's deck is the same as Seto Kaiba's."

Aurelia glanced at him. He turned to her. "But you knew this right?"

She looked away. "I had a hunch. Seto created the card, it would be just like him. Deck, outfit, ego. The hair's new though."

Kaibaman summoned the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Kaibaman tried to attack but Jaden used Edge Hammer. Kaibaman defused his dragon at the last minute though and used all three Blue Eyes to attack Jaden directly. Jaden lost.

After Jaden got hit he passed out. The other monsters felt it safe enough to come out then and swarmed around Syrus, Chumley, Chazz and Aurelia. Chazz sat on the ground in a huff, pointedly ignoring the monsters around him. Syrus and Chumley giggled at the monsters' antics while Aurelia patted and greeted them. Every once-in-a-while she glanced at Chazz out of the corner of her eye as he tried in vain to shrug off the monsters.

Aurelia heard Jaden shudder and try to sit up. Kaibaman approached him then.

"Defeat is nothing to be afraid of Jaden." he said. "What matters, is if you can get up after."

Jaden stood. "Wait, you mean this entire duel was to teach me that?"

"Well, are you afraid?"

"Actually? No I'm really not!" Jaden smiled.

Aurelia walked over to them.

"Do you know why you're not afraid? Because you faced it. You lost and you're okay." Kaibaman continued.

"It was Winged Kuriboh's idea." Aurelia said.

"Yeah, thanks Winged Kuriboh, Kaibaman." Jaden said.

"Jaden!" Syrus, Chumley and Chazz finally noticed Jaden was up and ran to him.

"And they're okay as well." Kaibaman said.

"Guys, I think I'm finally over my bad dream." Jaden said.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm over this place. Can we please get out of this weird spirit cave? It's low rent." Chazz said.

Aurelia rolled her eyes. "Oh poor Princeton." Chazz glared at her and she smiled innocently.

"Uh, Kaibaman? Do you think you could help us out here?" Jaden turned to where Kaibaman was to see him walking away.

"If you want help, ask you're friend Kuriboh. After all, he's the one who brought you down here." Kaibaman said as he walked away. "Goodbye Jaden."

"Goodbye Mistress." the other monsters said.

Aurelia blanched. "I thought I told you guys to stop calling me that!" she glanced back at the others who all had confused looks on their faces. "Uh…they _really _like me here."

Kuriboh chirped at Jaden. "Really Kuriboh? Just close our eyes and wish for it?" Jaden closed his eyes and the others followed.

"I really want to go home." Syrus said.

Aurelia winked at Kuriboh as he and the others disappeared. Aurelia stood next to the spot they once were and sighed. "We spoil Jaden to much." she said to the air.

"I don't know about that. We spoil you don't we?" Ruin asked from where she and Athena stood.

"You're my guardians, you're supposed to spoil me." she replied.

Athena shook her head. "Would you like to return to your world now?"

Aurelia sighed. "Yeah, Chazz is gonna want to ask a lot of questions. And I'm gonna try and call Aster tonight." she took Athena's hand.

The two women said nothing as they transported her to her world. She was standing next to the helicopter pad again but hours had passed since she was there last. Her duel spirits were nowhere to be seen so she brushed her palms together and then placed them on her hips. "Well, that was eventful."

Aurelia turned toward the Slifer dorm. Might as well head back now.

* * *

Chazz was waiting in her room when she got back. As she opened the door he was standing next to her dresser. Her eyes flitted from him to the door and back to him.

"Could've sworn I locked that when I left."

Chazz glanced away. "I might have paid the janitor to open it for me."

Aurelia nodded. She walked over to him, pecked him on the cheek and sat down on her bed. "Well, ask away Chazz."

He turned to her, no hesitation. "How have you been to that world before?"

"Athena and Ruin took me the first time I was given them. I was eight and everything seemed so wonderful there. Sometimes I don't want to leave. It's not all like the cave we were in today, that's just one portion. I've been to a forest, a prairie, a mountain range; there are all kinds of places there, just like on earth."

"Alright, why do they call you mistress?" Chazz asked.

"Wow, no nonsense huh? The spirits like me because I can turn them solid."

Chazz stared. "I don't think that's the full answer Aurelia."

Aurelia sighed and shook her head. "It's not…my…my parents, my birth parents, they were…important. Very important. My mother had powers, great powers, that she used to help people. She was very important to the God Amun-Ra. My father…he was important in a different way. He was a leader, a fighter, and he tried to do what was good but bad things happened anyway. He also had magic, shadow magic." Aurelia held up her hand when he was about to object. "I know, not many people believe in magic anymore but it's there. Just look at Camula, and Jaden's charm, and Atticus. They all used magic. My mother was light, my father was dark; I'm a blend of their magic. I know I said I used shadow magic to make monsters solid but I use light magic as well." Aurelia sighed. "I know this is hard for you to understand Chazz but it's the truth." she stared at the floor as she said this.

She felt the mattress compress as Chazz sat beside her. She didn't say anything because she knew he needed to say something.

"Aurelia. This…is a lot to take in. I used to think magic was from stupid fairytales that didn't exist in our world. But apparently it does? And my girlfriend can use it? That's a hard pill to swallow." he said finally.

"I know, but it's true." she said staring defiantly at the floor.

Chazz tilted her head toward him. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was afraid. I didn't know how you'd react…I'd rather have not told you if it meant you would stay then telling you and having you leave again."

Chazz winced. "Yeah…that was…I just needed some sense knocked into me. And I did have it knocked into me. By Duel Academy, by the Slacker," she chuckled at that. "and by you."

Aurelia leaned into his shoulder and smiled at him. "Glad I could help. You needed to get out from under your brothers anyway."

Chazz nodded. "But not completely." he looked down at her. "I still have to hide you, _us_."

Aurelia placed her hand on his cheek. "Only for a while. Then you can be free of them."

"Hmm." was all he said.

They sat in silence, just holding each other. Until Chazz fidgeted.

"Who were your birth parents anyway?"

Aurelia froze. "Uh…it doesn't really…they're gone anyway."

"Aurelia?"

She sat up and looked away. "Chazz, I…this is one thing I…can't…tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because, it's actually so far out field that I don't even understand it properly." she brushed her lips against his once. "Just…trust me with this okay? I can't tell you. Not right now."

Chazz stared into her eyes trying to read her. "You have so many secrets I don't think I will ever know all of them."

Aurelia nodded. "I know. I don't even know if I know all of them. But I have to keep these secrets…Chazz…they're not only my secrets. I'm sorry."

Chazz sighed. "I guess I will just have to get used to it."

_Oh! We're never gonna quit!_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it!_

_Just acting like we're animals!_

Aurelia dove for her cell which was on top of her pile of books. She flipped it open as Chazz gave her a weird look.

"Hey Aster! I was just about to call you."

"**Really? This is a surprise. You actually going to be on time."**

"Hey, I'm not late very often."

"**Only on days that end in 'Y'."**

"Shut up."

Aurelia covered the mouthpiece. "It's my best friend and I really want to talk to him."

"Who? I thought Jaden was your best friend."

"Not by a long shot. Aster and I met years ago."

"Should I be worried?" Chazz gave her a look that was clearly about her ringtone.

Aurelia blushed. "Uh, no. The song is a joke between the two of us."

"**Hello?" **

"I guess I'll leave then." Chazz nodded sarcastically and stood.

Aurelia smiled. "I'll catch up with you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Chazz smirked before leaving her room. He closed the door quietly behind him. Aurelia smiled after him until she remembered that Aster was still on the phone.

"Sorry Aster, Chazz was in the room with me." she said.

"**Chazz Princeton? As in your mate?"**

"Yeah, I took your advice, well, sort of."

"**You seduced him?" **Aster asked. **"I didn't think you'd ever seduce anyone."**

"Hey! I seduced someone every time we took down organizations. Except for the ones where the guards were more interested in you than me." Aurelia smirked.

"**Yes well…did you seduce him?"**

"Actually, no. He went after me. Apparently he likes me too and he tried forgetting about me and leaving but that didn't work. He thinks I'm pretty." she said in a faux haughty tone.

"**Huh? Who knew your mate would actually like you back."**

"What's not to like about me?"

"**Well…you're messy, sarcastic, and you have a crazy obsession with music to name a few."**

"1. I am not obsessed with music and even if I am, music is great. 2. Chazz is messy too and 3. Aster, we both speak sarcasm like a second language." Aurelia listed as she stood and started picking up clothes along the way.

"**Actually I think sarcasm is our first language and the others are second languages."**

Aurelia shook her head. "Whatever." she started putting the clothes she had picked up away. "Now because of you I'm actually cleaning."

"**Good."**

"Oh go to hell."

"**Better idea. How about you go and I'll sit back with a bag of popcorn and watch you burn."**

Aurelia froze and gave her phone a funny look. "Aster? Are you okay?"

"…**Maybe…I think I just scared myself with how insane I'm becoming."**

"Yeah, you're scaring me too." Aurelia paused. "Oh yeah, speaking of scary. Jaden, Syrus and Chumley almost got burned to a crisp battling a possessed Atticus, who's Alexis' brother, and then after that we fought a vampire."

"**Okay…wait, a real vampire?"**

"If the split lip I got from her is any indication then yeah, real vampire."

Aster whistled. **"Sounds like fun, why didn't you invite me Buffy?"**

"Ha ha, it was a dueling battle not a rip-everyone-to-shreds battle." Aurelia examined her nails. "She tried to goad me into turning it into that but everyone was there and I…I don't want them to know."

"**Yeah, that's the downside to kick-ass abilities, you have to hide them."**

"Tell me about it." she sighed and plopped back on her bed. "How much time do you have until you go back to tournaments?"

"**A week, two at most."**

"I'll check my schedule and see if we can go out on the town. Maybe shopping, or hanging out at my place."

"**Why not my place?"**

"Aster…your place sucks."

Aster made a agreeing noise. **"You may have a point."**

"Yay me!"

"**Okay, but not when your parents are in. I'm still scarred from the last time."**

"Yeah, same here." Aurelia shuddered. "Anyway, I'll call you tomorrow after I've checked my schedule and we can plan a vacation for you. After all, you really need one."

"**Do not!"**

"Aster, you're constantly dueling or being interviewed…or signing autographs…or travelling. We never spend any time together anymore." Aurelia twirled one of her blonde strands. "I miss you."

"**Believe it or not but…I miss you too."**

"Aster Phoenix misses his best friend? Oh my Ra call the press!"

"**Yeah, yeah."**

Aurelia chuckled. "I know, I'm awesome."

"**Hardly. Anyway, call me back tomorrow. I'll be landing back in Domino about noon."**

"I will. We'll figure out how to get together."

"**Meanwhile, you figure out how to make your boyfriend have sex with you."**

Aurelia sighed. "Goodbye Aster. Love you."

"**Later!"**

Aurelia flipped her phone back and placed it on the desk once again. Aster was finally coming back to Domino for a week. Seriously, his manager ran him ragged. Although, you'd never see it. Aster always made himself appear perfect for the media.

Aurelia shook her head as she changed into her pyjamas. Her tail swung slowly back and forth as she stretched. Her long hair fell straight down her back. She was grateful for that. As much as she loved her father she didn't particularly want his hairstyle. Her mother gifted her with her straight hair, a fact she adored greatly.

Aurelia crawled into her bed and snuggled under her covers. Tomorrow she would make plans and nothing could stop her.

* * *

Aurelia woke to screaming two rooms down from her. Chazz's room. Aurelia shook the sleep out of her eyes and dressed quickly. She came upon Chazz screaming and Jaden and Syrus standing at the door.

"What's going on?" she asked them.

"Chazz is having another breakdown." Jaden replied.

"Oh."

"I'm not having a breakdown!" Chazz screamed.

"Well then, you won't mind if we come in!" Jaden and Syrus ran in and jumped on Chazz's bed. They started jumping which caused Chazz to bounce as well. Aurelia covered her mouth to smother her laugh at the sight.

"Get off…my bed…it's not a…trampoline!" Chazz said in between bounces.

"By the way-" Jaden started.

"The Chancellor-" Syrus continued.

"Wants to see you!" Jaden finished.

"Sheppard?" Chazz asked. "What…for?"

"Oh, just something about the fate of Duel Academy!" Jaden answered brightly.

Aurelia froze. The Fate of Duel Academy? Why would Sheppard want to see Chazz about that? She shook her head as the boys kept bouncing.

"Alright boys! That's enough, let's go see what Sheppard wants with Chazz."

As they stopped bouncing Chazz stepped off gratefully and the other two giggled the whole way to Sheppard's office. Every once-in-a-while Chazz would glance back with a glare and roll his eyes. Aurelia watched him do this at least eight times before they even reached the chancellor's office.

As they stepped in Banner stood next to Sheppard's desk where the Chancellor himself was seated. "I have some urgent news Chazz." Sheppard said.

"Finally, my new bed arrive?"

"Cool, let's go jump around on it!" Jaden said

Aurelia covered her mouth again as Chazz gave him the dirtiest look ever. Jaden needed to watch what he said.

"This isn't about your living arrangements." Banner said.

"Yeah, then what?" Chazz demanded.

"Well, someone is trying to…buy out the Duel Academy." Sheppard said.

Aurelia flinched back in surprise and gave Sheppard a look. "What are you talking about? Duel Academy isn't for sale. Who's trying to buy it?"

"This person wants to shut Duel Academy down." Sheppard continued without answering her questions.

Chazz glanced at her. "Shut it down?"

"Why?" Jaden asked.

"Without us, they can control the entire dueling world."

Aurelia looked down thoughtfully. Entire domination of the Dueling world? Where had she heard that before?"

"Fortunately our head has given us a sporting chance." Sheppard said.

"Head? But I'm the owner! Who's authority oversees mine?" but Aurelia didn't need anyone to answer that. She knew who. "Oh, he is so getting it."

"Who?"

"It comes down to one duel." Banner said.

"Let me I'll whip this guy." Jaden said.

"No!"

Aurelia cocked her head. "Why not?"

"The duelist has already been chosen." he turned to Chazz.

"Chazz?" Jaden asked.

"No offence but why is Princeton the one dueling?" Aurelia asked.

"For some reason they asked for him specifically." Banner crossed over to the big screen on one wall of the office. It had started beeping erratically. "I think this is them now."

"Asked for him? That means it's-" Aurelia started but froze when the two came on the screen.

"My brothers." Chazz said darkly. "Lowsy scrubs, what are you up to?"

"Come on Chazz, don't you know? Jagger." Slade said.

"Same thing." Jagger said.

"Complete world domination." they said as one.

Aurelia rolled her eyes. "Can we do it again?" she asked as she waved her arms like a conductor.

The ignored her. "Do you remember? It was our little family project." Slade continued.

"Your little project, maybe." Chazz said.

"Yeah well, it pretty much has to be huh Chazz?" Slade growled.

"That's right, because you couldn't pull your weight. Because you couldn't conquer the world of duel monsters like we planned. So now Slade is just gonna have to do it for you." Jagger said.

"Slade? That's who I'm dueling?"

"Okay, you can totally do this, Slade's just an amateur. You guys better rethink your business strategy, this one stinks." Jaden said.

"Exactly, so just go back to your corporation and leave dueling up to the people who can actually duel." Aurelia said.

"Oh, but there are conditions. First, I get to use all these rare cards. The same rare cards you turned down at the school duel." Slade held up a briefcase full of cards. "Second, you're only allowed to duel with monsters that have less than 500 attack points." Slade said.

Aurelia stiffened. "What the?" Chazz breathed.

"500?" Syrus exclaimed.

"This is a joke right?" Jaden asked. "Say no Chazz."

"It's too late. Kaiba has already accepted those terms. So it's already been decided." Slade said.

"This isn't fair." Jaden turned to Sheppard who looked down and Aurelia who was still frozen. "Aurelia stop this."

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter if, and I stress the _if_, you win Slade. I will _never_ give you my school."

"Kaiba told us to tell you not to interfere. You can't do anything to stop this. Chazz, put a muzzle on your girlfriend, she's too loud for a woman." Slade said.

Aurelia waved her hands. "Okay first, I'm not his girlfriend, second you're both sexist bastards and third, I don't care what Seto said, you won't have my school!"

"You have no choice! Kaiba assured us he'd be sending someone to guard you until the match is over."

"What?"

"Oh yes, little Aurelia, there is nothing you can do to save your precious school." Slade and Jagger started laughing and laughed until the connection closed.

Aurelia seethed. Seto was going to pay for this…dearly.

"Who's going to watch Aurelia?" she heard Chazz ask.

"We are." Aurelia wheeled to the door where Bakura and Marik stood. They looked so calm it was almost like it wasn't them at all…until Marik smiled one of his insane smiles and waved.

"You two? You're not even supposed to be on the island! How could you? You betray me, Seto betrayed me, and he's going to pay for it." Aurelia said darkly. "What did he do? Pay you? Promise to let you steal stuff on a regular basis? What?"

Jaden tapped her on the shoulder lightly. "Uh, Aurelia? Who are they?"

"They're my uncles." she whispered before yelling again. "Where's Ryou and Malik? There's no way Seto let you guys here without a way to stop your craziness."

"Oh, they're here! Ryou and Malik-Pretty went to the cafeteria to get food!" Marik exclaimed happily.

Bakura ignored him and walked forward. "Enough Aurelia. Your father wants to show you something." he put both his hands on her shoulders.

"What? That I really don't have any control over my own life?" she shrugged him off. "Besides, he's not my father." she spat as she walked out of the room. Bakura and Marik followed her, Marik skipping the whole way.

She heard Chazz leave the room a little after they did. Aurelia turned to face him past her uncles. "Princeton, are you going to face them?"

Chazz shrugged past her. "No."

Bakura glared and Marik stared confused after Chazz pushed past them. When he reached a main hallway the whispers started. Unluckily for Aurelia, she could hear every one of their remarks about how Chazz was a loser. And by how loud they were talking she bet he could hear them too.

Suddenly Jaden sped past Aurelia and right up to Chazz.

"Well you know what I think? I think you're all dead wrong!" Chazz wheeled around to face Jaden. "I know Chazz can win this duel, because I've dueled him myself; and duelists don't come much tougher."

"Yeah I know, that's the problem." Chazz replied.

"What's that mean?"

"Honestly Chazz you're not making any sense." Bastian's voice sounded as he and Alexis joined their group. Aurelia tilted her head in confusion as she stared at Chazz. "Bastian's right, being tough is usually a good thing." Alexis said.

"In my book." Bastian added.

Aurelia was nudged gently aside by Banner as he sat on the steps below her. He stroked Pharaoh as the others argued. Aurelia noticed Malik and Ryou joining the crowd as well.

"Look it's-" Chazz started.

"It's about Chazz being too tough, specifically his deck." Zane joined them. Aurelia nodded as she watched. She understood now. "It's about Chazz not being able to duel."

"What do you mean?" Oh there's Syrus! Didn't see him there.

"What I mean Syrus, is that Chazz's deck isn't built with monsters that have less than 500 attack points."

"Wait, so then?" Jaden asked.

"My cards are all too powerful. Cause of that condition my bros set up my deck is useless." Chazz pulled out a card from his pocket. "All I've got left, is him." he was holding Ojama Yellow.

She saw Bakura and Marik stiffen then Bakura shuddered and Marik burst out laughing. "What kind of card is that?" Bakura spat. Marik just kept laughing.

"What? That's all you've got? You can't make a deck with only one card!" Jaden exclaimed.

Zane looked behind them at Aurelia standing on the steps. "Can't you stop this Aurelia?"

She shook her head sadly. "I've already tried. Seto actually sent me bodyguards so that I couldn't interfere." she jerked her thumbs at Bakura and Marik.

"He can still duel." Banner said from the steps below. "This is but a rumour, but given the circumstance it may be worth mentioning. Now supposedly my students, deep in the woods sits a very old well. And within this well lay a great many cards. You see, they were discarded there by duelists who deemed them too weak to use in their decks. Of course, the spirits of those cards are very angry for being left behind."

Bakura blew a raspberry at Banner. "You can't really believe this old kook. And he's a teacher here? Pathetic."

Aurelia elbowed Bakura but the rest ignored him. Aurelia however, did see Ryou face palm because of his boyfriend.

"Well The Chazz has a feeling they'll be perking up real soon because I'm going to find that well and enlist some new monsters for my deck." everyone cheered at that.

As the crowd dispersed only Chazz, Jaden, Aurelia and her uncles were left. Of course when Marik noticed Malik was back he leapt across the hallway and onto Malik screaming "Malik-Pretty!" at the top of his lungs.

Malik blushed when everyone turned to him.

Chazz leaned closer to her. "Which ones are your uncles?"

Aurelia sighed. "Unfortunately, all of them." she said as Bakura and Marik started a fight over something completely trivial. For example, this time it was who could control Aurelia better, Bakura or Marik. She face palmed as Ryou tried to break it up and Malik watched while sipping his pop.

Chazz stared at them then back to her. "You're related to them? And why do some of them look the same?"

"Well, I'm not related to them by blood, they're just my uncles because they became family. Bakura, Malik and Marik" she pointed to each, "are all Egyptian while Ryou is from England. Malik and Marik are together, if you didn't notice, and Ryou and Bakura are together as well. They all live together in one house so Malik and Ryou can keep an eye on them. I go to their house on Tuesdays for poker."

Chazz nodded.

Aurelia waved her hand in a circle. "And about the similar part, you'll have to ask them. All I'm allowed to say is it has to do with the Millennium Items."

"Millennium Items?" Jaden piped up.

The other four froze and wheeled to them. "What? Where?" they said in unison.

Aurelia brought her hands up in surrender. "Nothing! They're just trying to figure out how two of you look the same and the other two look the same."

Ryou stepped forward. "That just gets confusing. By the way, I'm Ryou." he held out his hand for Chazz and Jaden. "I'm sorry about all the trouble Bakura and Marik caused, and most likely will cause in the future."

"Hey, you sound like Bastian." Jaden said.

Aurelia shook her head. "That's because they're both British. They have the same accent Jay."

"So you must be Jaden Yuki then."

Jaden's eyes widened in surprise. "You've heard about me? That is so cool!"

Ryou looked taken aback. "Yes, Aurelia told us about her friends at Duel Academy."

Aurelia leaned toward Chazz with her hand blocking everyone else from seeing her mouth. "Worst mistake ever." Chazz smirked.

"And you must be Chazz Princeton." Ryou said. That caught Marik, Malik and Bakura's attention.

Aurelia frowned. "I didn't tell you about him."

"We know, Seto did. He's the reason we're here, to keep you from interfering with his match."

Aurelia crossed her arms. "Don't remind me."

"Speaking of which I should get to that well." Chazz said.

"Me too!" Jaden shouted.

"Me three." Aurelia said and tried to leave.

"Not so fast Aurelia Kaiba." Malik said as Bakura stopped her with his magic. "You aren't going anywhere except with us." Bakura grabbed her and hoisted her over his shoulder.

"Now, we are going to the cafeteria because I'm hungry." Bakura said.

"Me too." Marik added.

Aurelia sighed and balanced her chin on her hand and her elbow on his back. "Fine, I'm a little hungry too."

Malik and Ryou followed behind, smiling. "This can be defined as kidnapping you know." Aurelia threatened.

"Malik shrugged. "Like they haven't done anything worse."

Aurelia shook her head. "I really hate you guys."

"Love you too." Malik said and Ryou started giggling. _Joy._

_

* * *

_

Aurelia was seated in the stands with her uncles around her as Chazz faced down his older brother Slade. Chazz started off by playing his Soul Tiger in defence mode.

"Is this mate of yours any good?" Malik asked her.

Aurelia leaned toward him. "He's an actual duelist while Slade is an amateur, of course he's-hey! No mate comments here alright?"

"Sorry, just trying to figure out why you chose him."

"I don't get to choose remember? I'm stuck with what I've got." Aurelia turned back to the duel where Slade had fusion summoned King Dragoon.

"Well, if it's any consolation, he doesn't look that bad." Malik grinned…at least until Marik pounced on him going on about how his Malik-Pretty didn't love him anymore. Aurelia snorted, _Serves you right._

Slade also summoned Lustre Dragon 2 and wiped Chazz's life points down to 1600. Chazz played a monster in defence mode and that was all.

"Chazz what are you doing?" Aurelia whispered.

Slade summoned Lustre Dragon in attack mode. Then he used Dragoon's ability which brought out Yozan Ru. Dragoon took out Chazz's defence monster but when Unhappy Maiden is sent to the graveyard the battle phase ends automatically. Chazz summoned Spirit of the Breeze and also played Dark Door which allowed only one monster to attack on both sides.

Slade destroyed Spirit of the Breeze and then Chazz played Catnip Kitty which was destroyed as well. Then Slade played a face down.

Bakura yawned. "This is boring."

Aurelia ignored him. When it was Chazz's turn Slade's Dust Tornado activated which destroyed Chazz's Dark Door. Chazz then played Painful Choice which caused Slade to choose one card from five Chazz had drawn from his deck. Slade chose Thundercrash which sent the others to the graveyard. Then Chazz played Enchanted Fitting Room which, by paying eight hundred points, he got to look at four cards in his deck. If any of them were level three or below monsters he could summon them. Turns out three of them were the Ojama Brothers which he got to summon.

"You're pinning the hopes of your little academy on these three twerps?" Slade taunted. Aurelia fumed.

"Sure, they look funny, smell bad, no one really likes them and they never shut up. But these guys taught me something important." Chazz said. Aurelia shook her head.

"You should eat dessert first?" Green asked.

"Flies taste great?" Black asked.

"That bathing is optional?" Yellow asked.

"That good bros support each other!" Chazz said

"So what, I'm not a good bro?" Slade mocked.

"That's right, which is why I don't feel bad about playing this." Chazz played the spell Ojama Delta Hurricane which got rid of every one of Slade's monsters. Then Chazz played the Thundercrash he had received earlier and dealt Slade 900 points of damage.

Slade was getting angrier. "That doesn't mean a thing! I still have rare monsters in my deck just rearing to tear your monsters apart."

"I don't think so." Chazz chuckled. "Because I play Chaos Necromancer."

"Chaos Necromancer gains 300 attack points for every monster in his grave. Chazz won. Can I please go kick them off my island now?" Aurelia asked Malik and Ryou.

Once Chazz had depleted Slade's life points Bakura nodded and Aurelia leapt out of her seat. She was standing before Slade and Jagger before anyone could say anything.

"Well, now that that's over, your contract with my father is null and void." Aurelia turned serious. "Get off my island before I kick your asses off."

Slade and Jagger remembered the last time she threatened them and quickly left. Aurelia patted her hands together. "Well, that takes care of the trash." she said as the arena continued to be filled with chants of Chazz It Up!

As her friends converged around Chazz she walked over to them. Jaden was so excited he picked her up and swung her around. "Chazz won!"

"Yeah, I got that." she replied to him. He put her down.

She winked when she faced Chazz. "Nice duel Princeton."

"Thanks. What happened to your body guards?"

Aurelia gestured over her shoulder. "Somewhere over there. I'm going back to the mainland with them. There's something I need to sort out with my father."

Chazz nodded and Aurelia turned to leave. She rejoined her uncles as they were on their way to the helipad. "Where are you going?" Malik asked.

"I need to have a chat with Seto about _my_ school."

* * *

It was dark by the time Aurelia got back home to the Kaiba mansion. She knew everyone would be up though, no one, except Mokuba, got a lot of sleep in the Kaiba mansion.

She sped past the guards and the butler that served Seto personally before she was in his office. She was so fast it looked as if she appeared out of thin air on the armchair in his office.

Seto was so intent on his work he didn't notice until she cleared her throat.

Seto calmly glanced up from his computer before returning his gaze to it. "And what is the reason for this particular visit?"

Aurelia glared. "You know damn well what the reason is. Why did you make that deal? You gave me Duel Academy, you _promised_ it was mine! Why step in and take away my control now when you could have just kept the school? Chazz could have lost! We could have lost everything!"

"So now he's Chazz is he?" Seto didn't even glance up this time.

Aurelia froze then continued. "It doesn't matter. Why did you do this Seto? I promised you, you could trust me."

Seto finally turned to her. "Because of this." he pushed the computer around so it was facing her. "Besides, those two have a lot to learn about World Domination."

Aurelia stared. There was Chazz's duel all over again. Every play, every card, every insult, everything. Aurelia finally looked back up at Seto. "I don't understand."

"I needed to see how the youngest Princeton duels. I needed to see if he could stand up to his brothers without your help. But most of all, I needed to see this." Seto fast forwarded to after Chazz had won and Aurelia was congratulating him. She hadn't realized she had smiled at him. Or how she looked when she talked to him. She hoped none of her friends had noticed she looked so…love struck.

Aurelia turned back to Seto who had stood. "I still don't understand why you needed to see this. Or how you even got this video."

"Malik and Ryou were both wearing shirts with button cameras." he said facing the window. "The point is…I needed to see if he was worthy."

"Worthy?" Aurelia asked as she stood. "Worthy of what?"

"Of you." Aurelia wheeled around to the door. Joey leaned against it watching the two of them. "We needed to see if Chazz Princeton deserved you."

Seto stood and turned to face the large window that showed a view of the backyard.

"I'm guessing you already saw this?" Aurelia gestured to the computer. Seto still faced the window.

Joey nodded solemnly, more solemn then she'd ever seen him. Joey acted completely different when he was out in public, but at home, he sometimes lost his dumb blond demeanour and became serious. This however, was different. "Chazz Princeton may be your mate but you are still our daughter." Joey moved into the room. "Foster daughter maybe, but who cares about the details anyway? The point is kiddo, that he just proved that he has what it takes in that duel. He just showed us what kind of person he is." Joey put his hands on Aurelia's shoulders while she tried to catch her breath.

Aurelia shook her head and damn it all if she didn't have tears in her eyes too. "I just never really expected…"

"Never expected what? That we would look after your well being? That we would care for you?" Joey asked.

Aurelia nodded and looked away, feeling ashamed. "Aurelia, we love you. We needed to know if Chazz would be a good mate for you."

Aurelia turned back to Joey. "Ever since we learned about what you were and what would happen to you, we have been worrying about who your mate would be. I needed to know if you would be safe with whoever you" he winced, "belonged to."

"This was our test for him." she heard Seto say.

Joey looked up and Aurelia turned to him. Seto was still facing the window like he feared if he turned around he wouldn't be able to say this. "Princeton Corp. is a rival company and I have been watching them for years. I knew about Chazz's situation with his brothers. He needed to face them. This was not just to show us he was worthy it was also to help him get away from them. I doubt they will bother him now."

Aurelia shook her head. "Not true. He still fears them, but he fears them not because of what they would do to him but what they would do to me."

"What?" Joey asked.

"We started dating a little while ago Joey. We've had to keep it secret though. He's afraid his brothers will hurt me if they find out he's dating 'the enemy'."

Joey looked confused. "But shouldn't he be more worried about what you could do to them than what they could do to you?"

Aurelia sunk into an armchair. "He doesn't know…everything yet. He knows about my control over monsters and he knows I'm your daughter but other than that…he knows nothing."

"Then you're a fool if you haven't told him everything." Seto said. It sounded harsh but she knew that was what Seto usually sounded like. He sat back down at his desk.

"I don't want him to know yet. I don't want him to know…" _That I'm a monster_. She wanted to say.

"You're not a monster." Joey said firmly. They had already had many arguments over the course of her life here about that very topic. One of which she broke down completely and ended up sobbing on Joey.

She offered him a small smile. "You may not think so, but others will. I'm just afraid Chazz might be one of them." she paused. "All the same, he may have won against his brothers now, but Chazz isn't free."

"At least he's away from them during the school year."

"What about the summer though?…They'll have him right where they want him. He told me he's already been beaten by them once. Now that he's humiliated them, it's just going to get worse."

Joey winced, he knew all about that. A father who never accepted him as a kid, he'd joined a gang and then opened up about being gay. His father had beaten him before Seto got to him. He looked back to Seto while Aurelia stared at the floor blankly. Seto firmly shook his head no as soon as he did and Joey offered his most pitiful look ever. He nodded toward Aurelia who actually looked her size for once. Seto and Joey both towered over her but her presence made her seem larger than she was. Her mischievousness, her bearing; if you actually paid attention to her she reminded one of a lion. Now she just looked like she was in a trance.

Set glanced at her once and knew he was stuck. He didn't want another brat in the house, especially since Aurelia already brought that Phoenix kid over way to often. He knew Joey wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted though, and he'd soon recruit Mokuba as well. Seto inwardly rolled his eyes, the things he put up with for his puppy.

"Why don't you invite him to stay here for the summer." Seto regretted every word that left his mouth.

Aurelia's head snapped up to stare at him in utter confusion. "Who are you and what have you done with Seto Kaiba?"

Joey smiled slightly while Seto scowled. "Take it or leave it brat."

Aurelia smiled. "I'll take it." then froze. "But how are you going to convince his brothers to allow him to stay with us?"

Seto leaned back slightly. "Leave that to me."

Aurelia beamed and Joey returned her smile. "Thank you!" she jumped up and enveloped Seto in a hug and before he could say anything she turned and pounced on Joey. "Thank you so much! You guys are the best!"

"Remember that the next time I ground you." Seto said.

Joey merely hugged her back. "And no sex under our roof you hear?" he said.

"Yes mom." she said all seriousness.

"Hey! No mom jokes!"

Aurelia ducked out of his arms and headed for the door. "I'll tell Chazz he can call you mom too, Mom. Bye Dad!" she waved at Seto who smirked.

"I told you to stop callin' me dat! Hey! Get back here you brat!" Joey's accent flared as he chased after her. Seto heard wild stomping and laughter through his mansion and shook his head.

"I'm definitely going to regret this later."

* * *

**Well that was fun. I know Seto and Joey are a little OOC but that makes this story work so I'm sticking with it. And, btw, what's up with Aster? Well if you watched the second season you kinda already know. He's working his way into that. Stupid Sartorius. No offense to those who like him**.

**Reviews are better than yo momma jokes.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Well, hello. See I haven't forgotten you guys. Sorry I took so long with this chapter. This story has been haunting me while I've been away from it but I am a pro procrastinator and...well...**

**You get the idea.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it.  
**

* * *

A few days after the whole fiasco with Chazz's brothers, Aurelia was back on the island, much to the delight of her new boyfriend. As soon as she got back she told him he would be staying with her over the summer. At first he was hesitant because living in the same house as the great Seto Kaiba was something else. Aurelia reassured him that everything was going to be fine. The house was big enough that Chazz wouldn't even see him…probably…

So, with no siblings breathing down their necks and no pesky shadow riders as of late, everything was going well. So well, Aurelia decided to sleep in a little that morning.

As she turned over to burrow deeper into her pillow she heard a deafening boom and shot out of bed. She rushed to where the sound was coming from before she even realized she was doing it.

She almost pulled the door off its hinges as she wrenched it open to look in on the boys' room. Chumley and Syrus were glaring at Bastian while Jaden hung upside down out of his bed staring at him dazed. Aurelia glared at all of them.

"What the fuck was that?" she yelled and grabbed all of their attention.

"Ah good you're up!" Bastian said as he surveyed all of them.

"We are now." Jaden said.

"Well, how about some good morning duel exercises?"

"I'll give you a duel exercise." Aurelia said as she started for Bastian. He merely smiled at her and walked out the door.

"Meet me down by the cliff." he said as he left.

Aurelia stared after him with a completely disbelieving expression. What the hell? Waking the whole dorm up so they could do dueling exercises?

Aurelia sighed, "I'm going back to bed." she said as she turned to leave. She caught a flash of black out of the corner of her eye and froze. Shit! Her tail!

She wheeled around and grabbed her tail behind her back. The boys looked at her strangely as she left walking backwards the whole way. As she closed their door behind her she heard Chumley laugh. "I need to go back to sleep. I thought I saw Aurelia with a tail."

"You're losing it Chumley." Syrus said.

Aurelia breathed a sigh of relief as she headed back to her room. Damn, that was close.

* * *

Aurelia stepped into Banner's classroom and did a quick sweep of the class…or what was supposed to be the class.

"Where is everyone?" she asked Banner as she approached him.

"There sure are a lot of absences today." Banner said as he glanced around.

Aurelia joined him at the podium. She had only meant to stop here on her rounds of the classrooms before moving on to Crowler's class. "Odd." she agreed.

"There must be a bug going around." Banner concluded.

Aurelia gave him a sideways look. "I don't think so Banner."

A Ra girl walked in then, carrying a bag. "Can I help you?" Banner asked politely.

"Well, do you recognize this bag?" she asked. Aurelia didn't but apparently Banner did.

"Yes, it belongs to one of my students." he said.

"Where did you find that?" Aurelia asked.

"I was out in the forest with some friends dueling when we saw this bag. I've been going to different classrooms trying to find who it belongs to. I tried Dr. Crowler's class but he wasn't there." she said.

"Wasn't there?" Aurelia repeated and looked at Banner. Crowler was never gone from class. He loved to torture…I mean teach.

Banner turned to the class. "Class dismissed." he said. All but Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Chazz, Bastian and Alexis left.

"What's going on professor?" Jaden asked.

"A student found this bag in the woods and it belongs to another student. We presume they're missing." Aurelia said.

"Are you sure? Maybe they're just sick." Chazz said.

"All of them?" she gestured to the empty seats around them. "There were only about ten people here in a class of 40."

"Alright, where did she say she found it?" Bastian asked.

"We'll help you find them." Jaden said.

Aurelia rolled her eyes. She hadn't even suggested it and he was already gung-ho about it. "Well let's get this show on the road then." she said.

* * *

As they stepped through the underbrush of the forest Jaden walked ahead. "I wonder why this pack was left all the way out here." he said as he walked.

"Yes, and where its owner is." Bastian added.

"I hope that no one is hurt." Banner said.

They started yelling which didn't help Aurelia who was trying to listen to anything that could give away someone's position. As they neared the end of the forest Aurelia joined Jaden at the front. They came out upon a large Roman style arena.

"When did this get here?" Jaden asked.

"I don't know because I sure as hell didn't order it." Aurelia said.

"I'm going in." Bastian said and started running full tilt for the arena. Aurelia jogged to keep up with him while everyone else lagged behind. She could just make out Chumley's whining.

They were not prepared for the scene they came upon. Students of all classes where working with large stone blocks. She assumed they built this amphitheatre. Syrus pointed out a few people he knew while Banner just stood in awe. Chazz's voice knocked them out of their stupor. "Crowler?" he screeched.

"What are you doing?" Syrus asked.

"A man's work." Crowler replied cheerily.

"A man's work? Why they must have been running very short on men." Banner said. Aurelia snorted.

A growl sobered her up quickly. As the others ran for a column Aurelia faced down the tiger. It looked eerily familiar to her.

It crouched down with a growl while Aurelia stood her ground, staring it down. The tiger lunged for her and she heard the others scream but she dodged it easily. It seemed like the tiger wasn't really after her. It circled around however, and faced her again.

"Aurelia!" she heard some of the boys shout.

"Wait." another voice said. The tiger backed down and Aurelia turned to see a tall, brawny woman step forward. "I would not hurt a sister." she said. "Thanks to your friends I've finally been able to finish my glorious arena."

"Arena for what?" Jaden asked.

Suddenly the woman jumped and flipped onto the arena floor. "Dueling." she said as she landed. The tiger walked up to her and had its head scratched.

The woman called down the students who had been working for her and handed them all rare cards. Even Crowler.

"Hey, what is going on?" Jaden asked as the students and Crowler all left with their cards. Everyone had climbed down from the column to join Aurelia on the floor.

"What does it look like?" the woman asked. "I'm setting the stage, key keeper, for your final vanquishing. I'm one of the seven shadow riders."

Aurelia sighed, "Of course you are." she said under her breath.

"A shadow rider? Aw man." Syrus said.

"You mean, aw Woman." Chumley said. "Amazons are a warrior race of all females."

"Wow, you go girl." Alexis said.

Aurelia glanced back at Alexis with a smirk. "Yeah, and they also used to cut off their right breast too." she said.

She saw Alexis, Syrus and Chumley all cringe. Chazz stepped up beside her. "We need to talk about your fascination with death." he whispered to her.

"What?" she whispered back. "I had it covered."

"Uh huh."

"The name is Tanya." the woman, Tanya, said. "And now that the battleground has been established, it's time that we battle. Now then, which of you big, strong men will it be? After all, I would never harm a sister."

"Really? Cuz I'd harm you in a heartbeat." Aurelia replied.

"So which of you males will it be? Who's my man?"

"Right here!" Jaden said as he stepped forward.

"Your's truly!" Chazz said as he stepped forward.

"I'll take you!" Bastian said as he stepped forward.

Aurelia rolled her eyes at all of them but secretly prayed it wasn't Chazz.

"Hmm, if this is really the best you have to offer, then I suppose I'll pick…you!" she pointed straight to Bastian.

"Well can't duel em all." Jaden said as he and Chazz walked back to join them.

"What is your name?" Tanya asked Bastian.

"Bastian. Bastian Misawa." he replied. Tanya seemed to purr over that. "Alright, let's get started, the only problem is, which deck to choose?" Bastian said as he opened his coat with a flourish.

"Really? I have the same problem myself. I have two decks; one is of knowledge, the other is of courage. Why don't you go ahead and decide which of the two I use?" Tanya said.

"Fine then, I'll pick the deck of knowledge." Bastian said. Figures.

"Nice choice." Tanya said.

"Thank you. But it's not nearly as good as the choice I am making for myself. I select my earth deck." Bastian said.

"Then let us begin. And don't worry, this isn't a shadow game." Tanya said.

"Beg you're pardon?"

"You heard me Bastian. I don't want your soul, I want you big boy." She twittered. Bastian nearly fell over. "It's like this, my tribe's all women, so to marry, I have to shop around."

"To marry?"

"That's right hun." Tanya winked. "Now let's do this."

Aurelia leaned close to Chazz. "I'm glad she didn't pick you." she whispered.

"Me too." he said with a teasing smirk.

As they started out Tanya played her Amazoness Swordswoman and a facedown. Bastian played a magnet warrior and attacked but got the damage done to him instead. Tanya played her trap which brought her Amazoness back.

"I'll play a facedown and that will suffice." Bastian said.

"That will suffice?" Tanya gushed, "Oh my, say it again. It sounded so cool."

"You know, I'm thinking it's been a couple of years since Tanya's interacted with a guy." Syrus said.

"Try decades Sy, this lady is man crazy." Jaden said.

"She should come over to my uncles' house, there's plenty of guys there. To bad they're gay." Aurelia said and everyone turned to look at her. "What?"

"I'm quite flattered but I'm well aware of what you're trying to do. You're trying to distract me, but I can tell you now my dear, it's simply not going to work. I'm too focussed." Bastian said as he played a facedown.

"Oh are you?" Tanya said quietly. Aurelia's eyes narrowed, Tanya was dangerous, that much was certain. And with a female opponent all the guys would be susceptible to her charms. And she already stated she wouldn't duel either Alexis or Aurelia.

Tanya played her Amazoness Blowpiper and Bastian played his facedown Magnet Force Minus which attached itself to Amazoness Blowpiper. Because of his trap Tanya's Amazoness was forced to fight Bastian's monster. But Tanya was prepared. She played Amazoness Spellcaster which switched the attack points of the two battling monsters and Bastian's monster was destroyed. Bastian was down to 1200 life points now.

"How could this happen? That's two times she's outsmarted me." Bastian asked himself.

"Well I guess we'll know where our kids will get their smarts from." Tanya goaded.

"What? Our kids? We are enemies! Rivals!" Bastian screamed.

"During this duel we are, but afterwards, we'll be betrothed to each other." Tanya said.

Aurelia rolled her eyes and met Chazz's look. He flashed her a disgusted look and she nodded.

"Just think about it! You'll be Mister Tanya the Amazon Woman!"

"You're relentless! Truly, are you that smitten with me?" Bastian sighed.

"I prefer in love." Tanya gushed.

"You hardly know me!"

"I know enough, my little sugar booger."

"I think I just threw up in my mouth." Aurelia grimaced and shook her head.

"No! Get out! I'm above all this!" Bastian suddenly shouted while gripping his head.

"Bastian sure is acting weird." Jaden stated.

"Love works in mysterious ways." Syrus said.

Aurelia smirked. "Something tells me that's not love he's shouting about."

"Quiet I'm not in love!" Bastian shouted back at them. Bastian used a spell card to bring back his monster that he lost and fused it with another magnet monster in his hand to summon Conduction Warrior Linear Plus Minus with 2700 attack points. Plus-Minus' effect activated which added half of Amazoness Blowpiper's attack points to his attack points. Then he destroyed her.

Bastian played two face downs and ended his turn.

"Oh what a move." Tanya gushed. "No wonder I love you. And sweetie, because I do, I must beat you." she turned serious in an instant. She had her Amazoness Swordswoman attack Bastian's monster because any damage from that battle would be taken from Bastian's life points. Bastian acted quickly though and split his monster.

Tanya played her Amazoness Paladin and ended her turn.

"Alright it's my move-" Bastian started.

"Speaking of moves, sweetie, I think it's probably best that you move in with me, you know, after we get married. Oh we'll just have the cosiest home sweet home." Tanya gushed. "Oh I'm sorry, am I distracting you with this talk about how much I love you? And how positively handsome you are? Oh there I go again."

Bastian was starting to look…lovestruck. Damn she was getting to him. "Bastian she's just playing you don't listen to her!" Aurelia shouted down at him.

"I guess that I simply can't help myself, I'm head over heals." Tanya added. She gave Aurelia a look before focussing back on Bastian.

"Yuck, are there barf bags on this flight?" Jaden asked.

Aurelia glared at Tanya who looked smug. A blush appeared on Bastian's cheeks as he continued the duel. Bastian played a minus monster and added a trap to it that reduced Amazoness Paladin's attack points to 1100.

"All right! Bastian's got the monsters and the match up he needs! This duel is over!" Jaden celebrated.

"I would think so too, until I saw Dramatic Rescue!" Tanya said. It let her return Amazoness Paladin to her hand and summoned Amazoness Tiger. Her tiger gained 400 attack points because of Amazoness Swordswoman and itself leaving its total at 1900. And because it was out Bastian could only attack it. He attacked her tiger but Tanya used her facedown Amazoness Archers to lower all his monster's attack points by 600. They were also forced to attack right then.

"He walked right into a trap, what was he thinking?" Chazz snapped.

"That's just it, with all that love talk I doubt he was." Banner said.

Bastian's monsters attacked and were destroyed along with his remaining life points. As he fell to the ground he sighed, "I'm all yours." before passing out.

Jaden jumped from the stands and Aurelia immediately followed. "Bastian!" he yelled.

"Kitty." Tanya said to her tiger. The Tiger advanced and Jaden backed away. Aurelia jumped in front of him and pushed back on his stomach. "Go Jaden." she said before the tiger lunged. As she pushed Jaden behind her she turned to dodge but was too slow. She felt the tiger's claws rake into her back and she cried out in pain as she went down. On instinct, she craned her neck and growled at the tiger. Her eyes had also changed. To its credit, the tiger backed away slightly out of fear, long enough for hands to grab her around her middle and hoist her onto someone's back. Her faced was pressed into their neck and she breathed in Chazz's scent. It calmed her a bit but she knew she needed to keep her adrenaline flowing or she would pass out. They were moving, and when they stopped she could hear Jaden's voice screaming something. She shook her mind to try to clear her thoughts.

"Stop that." Chazz ordered softly. She groaned in rebellion and he shifted her thinking it was discomfort. She felt warm stickiness on her shoulder and knew she was bleeding.

Chazz knew it too. "I'm going to take Aurelia to the infirmary." he said before starting off into the forest.

Aurelia lounged on his shoulder listening to his faint heartbeat and his footfalls along with his mutterings of how stupid she was.

"I mean, what were you thinking? That tiger could have torn you into more pieces than you already are!" he said louder. "And then you growl at it? What was that supposed to accomplish? I don't think you speak tiger."

Aurelia grimaced and tried to speak but her mouth dried up and the words were hard to get out. "Protect Jaden…protect everyone." she said quietly.

"Protect us!" Chazz scoffed. "Getting yourself killed in the process is not what we want!…it's not what I want."

Aurelia breathed deeply into his neck. "I'm sorry." she said finally.

She felt the fight rush out of him as he continued walking. "I know." he said, "Trying to protect us is great and all but we can protect ourselves Aurelia. The Chazz can take care of himself."

"Like you always have?" Aurelia asked. "Like you did against your brothers?"

"That was different." Chazz dismissed it.

"No it wasn't. If you want to convince me you can protect yourself you can just stop because you won't. I will always want to protect the people I care about. I will _always_ want to protect you." _Even from myself if need be._

Chazz was silent the rest of the way to the infirmary. The nurse nearly had a heart attack seeing her with a bloody back being carried in by Chazz. As Chazz explained how she had come to be this way he placed Aurelia onto a bed. She tried to look over her shoulder to see the scratches and turned to the nearest mirror to look. Four long scratches travelled from her left shoulder to the middle of her back. She could just make them out through the torn fabric of her shirt. The claws had sliced through her bra too.

Aurelia shucked off the torn shirt and bra while Chazz and the Ms. Fontaine were distracted and tucked a sheet under her armpits to cover her breasts. She glanced around for some disinfectant and a sewing kit but couldn't spot any.

"Ms. Fontaine, where's the disinfectant and stitches?" she asked.

Fontaine gestured off to a drawer absentmindedly as she argued with Chazz about the danger he had apparently put her in. Aurelia rolled her eyes and grabbed the items she needed. She hissed as the disinfectant cleaned the dirt from her wounds and shook her head. She should be used to this by now. She was just about to stitch herself up, poised with the needle and thread over her shoulder when she heard Fontaine shriek.

"What are you doing young lady!" she yelled.

Aurelia glanced over at them. Chazz seemed dazed by the fact that she had no shirt on and was only covered by a blanket while Fontaine looked appalled. "Stitching myself up, what did you think I was doing?"

"Stitching yourself up! How would you know how to stitch a wound?" Fontaine yelled.

Aurelia gave her a look. "Look at my back Fonda, tell me what you see."

Aurelia had scars on her back, some minor, others larger, and all but one she had stitched herself. She told both Fonda and Chazz that as they stared in disbelief at her back.

"How did you get those?" Fonda asked.

"Sparring. Well, except for the big one. That was a knife fight I just barely got out of. Guy's in jail now." Aurelia explained as she started for her back.

"Give me that." Fonda said and grabbed the needle. "You need to disinfect it."

"I did."

"Sparring with what?" Chazz asked with a light blush on his face.

"Knives mostly." Aurelia said, and she wasn't far from the truth. Aster's claws were like knives and he had plenty of scars from hers as well.

"Mr. Princeton I suggest you leave while I work on Ms. Kaiba." Ms. Fontaine seemed to have gotten her medical training back.

Chazz jumped. "Uh, yeah, I should…go." he left the room and Fonda closed a curtain so they were closed off from the rest of the infirmary.

As Fonda worked on her back, Aurelia's mind wandered to why Tanya looked so familiar to her. And her tiger was almost a complete replica of the Amazoness Tiger. Who the hell was this woman?

"You spar with knives?" Fonda finally asked.

"Yeah, my best friend Aster and I took lessons for a long time and we spar together. Sometimes it gets rough. The scar I got from the knife fight was because I was protecting myself from this guy who tried to rape me. It was shallow but left a mean scar." Aurelia explained.

She heard Fonda mutter under her breath about crazy teenagers these days.

"All done." Fonda announced and put the thread and needle aside. As she stood, Aurelia slid the offered shirt over her head. She glanced at her torn shirt; it was one of her favourites.

"Now keep off of your back for a while and no strenuous activities." Fonda wagged a finger at her before disappearing behind another curtain. Aurelia rolled her eyes and turned her back to the mirror. She lifted up the back of her shirt and looked at the claw marks on her back. They would heal swiftly; they hadn't been that deep, just bloody.

As Aurelia pulled her shirt back down she heard Chazz's voice ask Fonda if he could come back in.

"It was smart thinking on your part bringing Ms. Kaiba back here as soon as she was injured." Fonda said.

"Of course." Chazz boasted.

"I thought you and Ms. Kaiba weren't that close?"

Chazz faltered and Aurelia smirked. "I just want to make sure she's okay before I go back to the rest of the idiots who put themselves in danger for fun." Aurelia gave the curtain in front of her a look.

"Alright, I have to run some errands. Could you look after the infirmary for a bit while I go do this?"

"Sure."

Aurelia heard Fonda leave before pushing the curtain aside and giving Chazz a look. "Idiots?" she repeated.

"Psh, yeah. Who growls at a tiger anyway?" Chazz said before sitting on the bed beside her. "How's your back?"

She shrugged, "Fine."

Chazz nodded awkwardly. "That's…good. That's good." he said and looked away.

Aurelia smirked at his turned head before pulling his face back towards her and kissing him long and deep. "Thank you." she said after pulling away.

"For what? Oh." Chazz said dazed. "Maybe I should rescue you more often." he seemed to rethink his words. "Never mind, I don't want you doing something like that ever again."

Aurelia kissed him again to shut him up. "Shut up Chazz."

He returned her smirk. "I think I can do that." he said before lunging forward and kissing her again. His hands made their way to her hips as he stroked along her sides. Aurelia smiled against his lips and pushed him down onto his back.

"What the-" Chazz managed to get out before she was on him again. She broke away from the kiss with a last nip to his bottom lip before smiling down at him. "I can't lay backwards, remember?" she said.

Chazz's look gave way to serious. He brought one of his hands up and brushed a thumb along her cheek. Onyx met sapphire. "Don't do that again, Aurelia. Please."

Aurelia grasped his hand in her own and looked down at them. Her hand was so much smaller than his yet held so much more power…

"Aurelia?" she met his eyes again.

"Chazz, you and the others don't yet understand the power these shadow riders hold. If you lose your soul it doesn't just disappear, it is sent to the shadow realm. A realm of eternal darkness where souls are twisted and torn until they become part of the darkness themselves."

"Aurelia-"

"I will do everything in my power to prevent that from happening to any of you." she said sternly.

"Aurelia!" Chazz said as he brought his arms up around her. "Stop." she shivered in his arms as he held her against his chest. "I'll try to be more careful Aurelia. I promise." he said finally. "If what you say is true…why Duel Academy?"

"Because of the cards." Aurelia replied. "Do you remember the Egyptian God cards Yugi had?"

"Yeah."

"The sacred beast cards are like them, powerful beyond measure. They're nothing against the Egyptian God cards but…"

"We don't have them." Chazz finished.

"Exactly. I worry about all of you. If the shadow riders get control of these cards we have nothing to combat them." Aurelia said. "Keeping the key keepers safe is priority number 1. That and…" she looked up to meet his eyes. "I don't want to lose you. Any of you."

They stared into each others eyes conveying thoughts of protection and reassurance. Chazz suddenly shook his head. "Okay enough of that." he said before sitting up and pulling Aurelia onto his lap. She braced her knees on either side of his hips and Chazz pulled her hips closer to his. "Now, what were we doing before this whole talk of shadow riders and how supposedly powerful they are?" he smirked.

Aurelia was about to say something when Chazz took the opportunity to seal her lips with his. Her words turned into a moan as his tongue tangled with hers. She brought her hands up to run her fingers through his hair as he started planting kisses down her neck.

Aurelia heard something down the hall. "Chazz?" she said breathlessly.

"Hmm?"

"Someone's coming."

Chazz froze against her neck before quickly lifting her off his lap and standing up. She patted her hair down and slid back on the bed. She had time enough to give Chazz a smirk before Fonda walked in.

"So how was she?" Fonda asked.

Aurelia hid a laugh behind her hand while Chazz fought to keep a straight face. "She didn't move from her bed Ms. Fontaine, I kept a close eye on her." That almost made Aurelia burst out in giggles but Fontaine would have noticed that.

"Well then, how do you feel Aurelia?" Fonda said and joined her side.

"I'm fine Fonda, really."

"Are you sure?" she nodded. "Well, if you say you're fine then I guess you can go back to your room. No strenuous activity Ms. Kaiba." she turned to Chazz. "Mr. Princeton can escort you there since you two seem to be getting along better."

Chazz and Aurelia both feigned disappointment but left anyway. When they were both out of sight and sound of the infirmary they both started laughing.

"How was she?" Aurelia repeated Fonda's words and laughed.

"Well I could have said she was wonderful but I don't think Ms. Fontaine would have understood." Chazz replied with a smirk.

Aurelia leaned into his side. "Something tells me she wouldn't." she said as Chazz's arm wrapped around her waist, careful of her back.

They walked in the moonlight for a while toward the Slifer dorm before Aurelia spoke up. "I wonder if the rest of them are still at the arena."

"Probably. Knowing the slacker, he wouldn't leave while Bastian was still inside."

"I should-"

"No," Chazz said as he steered her toward the Slifer dorm. "You will go to bed and not worry about them. I'll go back and make sure the Slacker doesn't do something stupid."

"Thank you Chazz."

"Hmm." Chazz tucked her back into his side.

He dropped her off at her room with a goodbye kiss and a promise to keep the Slacker safe. Aurelia leaned against the door after he had left and sighed. Sometimes, he really was to good for her.

She slipped out of the borrowed shirt and her pants before staring at her back in the mirror. It was covered in bandages over the stitches but by the day after tomorrow she wouldn't need the stitches any longer. Her sleek black tail swung lazily from side to side and she glared at it. "Sometimes, I really hate you, you know that?" she said to it and sighed. Being a Shem-Miw was a part of her; a dangerous part. Her instincts were what drove a creature like her and if they ever drove her to accidentally hurt Chazz…she would never forgive herself.

Aurelia sat on the edge of her bed. She needed to tell Chazz sooner or later. But when…..

* * *

When Aurelia woke it was sunrise. She stretched and slid out of bed, glancing at her clock. 7:30pm. What? Okay, _sunset_.

"I slept through the whole day?" she exclaimed to herself. She faced her mirror and turned her back to it. She gently peeled back the bandages until she had gotten them off.

Apparently the extra sleep had kicked her healing into overdrive. Her marks looked weeks old and new skin was already formed. She extended her claws and started to methodically take out the stitches one by one. It hurt, but not a lot. And there was barely any bleeding.

"Shit. Okay, note to self: sleep=turbo heal." Aurelia told her reflection and her tail flicked in excitement.

"Aurelia?" she heard her name being called from outside her door. It was Jaden's voice, and knowing him the others weren't far behind.

"One second!" she yelled back as she slipped on yesterday's jeans and a new t-shirt. She opened the door to find Alexis, Jaden, Syrus, Bastian and Chumley standing there. "Hey guys." she said.

"Are you all right?" Jaden asked.

"Chazz said you were pretty torn up." Syrus added.

Aurelia rolled her eyes. "Okay, listen. Princeton is good at one thing: exaggerating. I'm fine, really guys. The tiger barely scratched me, I was lucky."

"You didn't seem all right yesterday." Alexis said.

Aurelia shrugged. "Shock most likely. That's probably why I slept all day. The shock left me fatigued."

"If you say so…" Syrus said.

"I'm fine Sy, really. It's just a scratch."

"Well then, ready for dinner? I'm starving!" Jaden said as he raced toward the cafeteria.

"Yeah, and on the way you can explain to me how Bastian got out of his lovesickness." Aurelia said as she followed.

A few minutes later after everyone had gotten something to eat and they had explained the gist of the story Aurelia sat back with a look of disbelief. "She was a tiger?"

"Yep." Jaden said between mouthfuls of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Aurelia admonished him before she turned back to the others. "She was a tiger with a pet tiger? That's just messed up man."

"At least that's one less shadow rider we have to deal with." Chumley said.

"And one more key lost." Aurelia replied and glanced at Bastian. "She really got to you huh?"

Bastian nodded sadly. "It's true. I was completely under her charms."

"Yeah, yeah. So Jaden beat her and we're free until another one shows up. Wonderful." Aurelia said as she stood. "I'm heading back to my room. Tomorrow I'm going to talk to a few of the higher ups about our situation. Make a few things clear to them about the shadow riders and what they're up to. See you tomorrow."

"Night." the others replied as she headed out to her room.

* * *

The next day Aurelia called a few people higher up in the chain of education about what was happening at the school. Apparently, though, they already knew about it and just didn't really care.

After finishing her last conversation with an obnoxious man who didn't even listen to her she slammed the phone back in its cradle and glared at it. "This is of little importance to the stability of this institution." Aurelia mocked. "Yeah, it's only of importance _to the stability of the world_!"

Aurelia sighed and buried her face into her crossed arms on the table. Now she understood why Seto always had a scowl on his face; he has to deal with people like that all day. "I definitely never want his job." she said into her arms.

"Who's job?"

Aurelia lifted her head to find Zane standing there. "Seto's." she replied.

"Why?"

"Because he has to deal with stupid people all day. I was just on the phone with people from the Education division of the government and they don't think that the Shadow Riders or the Sacred Beasts are a problem." Aurelia stated as she pushed her list of phone numbers away from her.

Zane sat down across from her. "They don't believe that this is a problem?"

Aurelia shook her head. "Nope."

Zane gave her a look of disbelief and she scoffed. "Hey, if you want to call that guy back and ask him yourself you're more than welcome to. I just won't be here to listen to his bullshit again."

"What about the police?" Zane asked her calmly. Then again, Zane was always calm.

Aurelia nodded. "Okay, I'll try. But don't expect anything."

One phone call and a few minutes later Aurelia sat in disbelief as she contemplated the phone. "Huh." she said.

"What?"

"That actually worked." she replied. "A detective is coming to the school as soon as he can manage, which is about two weeks, but still. We have someone coming in to take a look at things."

"That's a good start." Zane nodded.

They both heard footsteps coming to the room so they turned expecting to find a teacher there but instead, Syrus walked through the door with a depressed look.

"When did my office become a meeting place?" Aurelia asked herself. "What's up Sy?"

"Jaden's gone." he said quietly.

"Jaden's what?" Aurelia had heard him but she wanted to make sure. Jaden wouldn't just up and leave Duel Academy.

"Jaden's gone." Syrus said. "There was this….submarine and its captain wanted to duel Jaden to get him to teach at the academy he was building in the ocean. Jaden agreed so he left. He doesn't want us anymore."

Aurelia glared. "That doesn't matter. You can't just up and leave the school without transfer papers coming across my desk and notice from parents. Even when Princeton left his brothers somehow knew and they signed off on it. His transfer papers were signed by the Chancellor. Jaden has done no such thing and he therefore can't lawfully leave this school."

"Either way, he left on that guy's submarine." Syrus said.

Aurelia sighed. "Jaden you're an idiot." she muttered to herself as she pulled her phone closer to her. "I'll make some more calls, see if I can find him." she said as she lifted the phone to her ear. "I will find him Syrus, and when I do, I'm going to kick his ass for up and leaving like that."

Syrus just nodded sadly and left. Aurelia glanced at Zane and mouthed "Follow him." Zane nodded and left as well. She knew Zane would look after his brother, even if he acted like he didn't care. She had known that since Zane's duel against Camula. Syrus was important to him.

Aurelia dialled a number she knew so well.

"**Kaiba."**

"Hey Seto, I need a favour…"

* * *

A week later, and still nothing. Aurelia stayed in her office, contacting people, trying to find Jaden's whereabouts. No one knew of a submarine captain building a school under water. Seto had used his resources to try to find Jaden as well; and if Seto couldn't find him there was little chance she could.

Aurelia sighed as she listened to another person apologize to her for not being able to find him. "Thank you anyway." Aurelia said before she placed the phone back in it's cradle.

"What is the human obsession with water anyway?" Aurelia mused. "A school under water. Stupid people."

"Aurelia!" Chazz sped into her room. "Slacker's back." he said.

Aurelia threw up her hands. "Oh for the love of-where is he?" she asked.

"Down at the pier."

Aurelia marched from her office with a quick pace. Chazz managed to keep up with her the whole way.

They came upon Jaden and Syrus hugging and soaking wet, with Chumley standing next to them.

"Jaden Yuki!" she yelled and she saw all of them freeze. Jaden turned slowly to look at her. She crooked a finger at him. "Come here."

Jaden walked up to her with a smile but it wilted slightly at her glare. "Would you like to tell me why one of my students suddenly went AWOL when I wasn't looking? Because I'd really _love_ to know."

"What's AWOL mean?"

"Don't change the subject." Aurelia snapped. "Where were you?"

"Okay, Aurelia. This submarine captain wanted me to teach at his school. I didn't want to but he tricked me into thinking that you guys didn't want me so I went with him but I managed to escape and I came back as fast as I could." Jaden said in one breath.

Aurelia's glare remained. "Didn't want you? Jaden of course we still want you. We're your friends, why wouldn't we want you?"

"I don't know….guess I wasn't thinking at the time." Jaden said sheepishly.

"You're damn right you weren't." Aurelia sighed. "I'm glad you're back Jaden." she pointed a finger at him. "But if you leave without telling me again I will find you myself and tie you to a chair in Crowler's class, permanently. Do you understand?"

Jaden cringed. "Yes ma'am."

"Good." she gestured to the Slifer dorm. "Go eat, whatever."

"You got it! Later Aurelia!" he said as he, Syrus and Chumley headed for the dorm.

"Ugh, boys." she sighed.

"Hey!" Chazz piped up from beside her.

"Oh shush you." she said before heading toward her room. "I'm going to bed. I've had enough of this day. In fact, I've had enough of this week."

She felt Chazz's amused look follow her back to her room.

* * *

A few days later Aurelia was walking down one of the hallways towards the staff lunchroom. After everything that had happened the last week she already felt she needed a vacation. Badly. She turned the corner and found Banner, Syrus, Chumley, Alexis, Chazz and some other guy all standing around the safe in the corner.

"Guys, what are you all doing here?" she asked as she joined them.

"Who are you?" the unknown man asked.

Aurelia's eyes narrowed. "I'm Aurelia Kaiba, I own this school. Who are you?"

"Oh, terribly sorry ma'am. My name is detective Zaloog, you called my station about a problem at the school."

Aurelia nodded. "I did. Thank you for finally managing to come by." she said.

Then she noticed his eye patch. The eye of Wadjet stared back at her from its gold setting and she faltered before planting a smile on her face. "Welcome to Duel Academy detective."

Banner yawned and stretched. "Well, I think we should be getting to bed."

"Yes, children. You can sleep soundly tonight knowing that your keys are safe." Zaloog said.

Everyone left except Aurelia who grabbed Chazz on his way out. After everyone was gone she turned to him. "Detective Zaloog is a shadow rider." she said bluntly.

"You're sure?" Chazz said, but he didn't look like he was about to disprove her.

"Positive. Did you notice his eye patch?" Aurelia asked. Chazz nodded. "That's the eye of Wadjet. It's the symbol of the Millennium items. Something is going on here and it feels wrong."

"I know. I've been feeling that too." Chazz said. He held up his deck with a flourish. "I've been hiding Ojama cards with the keys, to watch them. My deck can watch my key."

Aurelia smirked. "Clever." she said.

"Of course." He replied with his own smirk.

Aurelia pulled him to her and kissed him passionately. "I like you when you're devious." she said as she traded Eskimo kisses with him.

"I'm always devious." Chazz replied confidently.

Aurelia rubbed their noses together once more. "I know." she whispered and kissed him again.

That night Aurelia waited awake for something to happen. She knew immediately that something had when she heard a crash like something being kicked in. Aurelia flew out of bed and came to the door, her tail lashing out behind her in anticipation. She came upon Jaden and Syrus rushing into Chazz's room where the door had been kicked in. She followed them.

"Your key! It's vanished Chazz! Look!" Jaden said as he pointed toward the door.

"It can't be! It's gone! How?" Chazz said.

"Those things in your ears, they make it so you can't hear doors being kicked in." Jaden snapped.

"Boys, settle down." Aurelia said as she stepped over Chazz's ruined door. "Someone will pay for this." she said and the boys looked at her funny. "Seriously. Whoever kicked that door down is paying for a new one. I just bought that."

Jaden jumped up. "We have to tell everyone." he said before speeding out the door. Syrus followed after him. Chazz stayed behind and swept the pieces of his door out into the hall. Aurelia sat on his bed and watched him, waiting for Jaden to round everyone up and bring them back here.

"So we were right." Chazz said as he swept.

"Yep. Big shocker there huh?"

"Aurelia." Chazz paused and stared at the floor. "I'm going to fight him."

Aurelia fought the urge to growl. "Chazz…"

"I know, it's dangerous and such. But I'm going to fight them to get our keys back. It's my turn, and you know it." he said.

Aurelia tried to look away but Chazz came over and tilted her chin to meet his eyes. "Aurelia. I'll be fine."

"I…"

"I will. Trust me." he said.

Aurelia saw only determination in his eyes, but they had no idea what dueling detective Zaloog would be like. They really had no idea if he could hold his own against him. All the same…"I trust you Chazz."

Chazz gave her a small smile before pressing his lips gently to hers. Aurelia would have none of that. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She felt Chazz smile into her mouth as he wrapped his arms around her back.

He froze. Aurelia pulled away in confusion while he stared at her. "Your back…" he managed.

Aurelia moved her head to urge him to continue. "My back…"

"Why aren't you bandaged?"

Aurelia smiled. "I'm fine Chazz. I'm healed. The stitches are gone and everything."

"But that's not possible. I saw your back Aurelia, you were torn up and bleeding all over the place." he said.

"They were just scratches. I barely needed stitches anyway. Back injuries bleed Chazz, almost as much as head injuries. It just looked bad." she explained.

Chazz gave her a hard look. "Show me."

Aurelia sighed when she saw he wasn't going to change his mind before turning around and lifting up her shirt. "See? I don't think they even scarred."

She flinched when Chazz's warm hands touched her back. He followed the long scar she had received the night she finally realized what she was. The night she had killed for the first time.

Chazz's hands continued to roam over every scar she had from her many fights with Aster, his touch gentle as he traced the lines of raised flesh. Aurelia wrapped her hair around one side of her neck so it wouldn't be in the way, and so, exposed the left side. She startled when she felt his breath on that side of her neck. She relaxed and closed her eyes when he started planting soft kisses. His arms moved to wrap around her middle as he continued his light touch. She knew Jaden would be returning soon with everyone else and she had to stop this before they saw.

"Chazz…" his name came out in a breathy moan which didn't really help.

He hummed against her neck.

"The others….will be coming back soon." she managed, though she had no idea how. She never knew her neck was so sensitive.

Chazz pulled his lips away and she resisted the urge to follow so he could continue. But she knew Chazz still wanted to keep them secret. And Ra knew, she could keep secrets.

She resettled her shirt and her hair just before Jaden walked in towing Banner, Alexis, Chumley and Syrus behind him. They all managed to settle themselves on Chazz's bed with Chazz in the middle.

"So all your keys are gone too?" Chazz asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Banner said.

"See Jaden? And they weren't wearing earplugs." Chazz snapped at Jaden.

"We'll figure this out." Aurelia's eyes narrowed as Detective Zaloog and four others entered the room.

"Detective Zaloog? What is going on?" Banner asked.

"I rounded up some suspects to help get to the bottom of this most serious crime." Zaloog said as he and the others placed themselves around the bed as well.

"So you'll question them?" Banner asked.

"In due time, after I pose a few questions to you first."

"Whatever." Jaden said. "After all, he's the detective right?"

"Wrong." Chazz said.

"Huh?"

"Something's up." Chazz said.

"What's up?"

"Chazz let's let him do his job." Banner suggested.

"Sorry, but this here's a job for…Chazz Princeton!" Everyone stared at him in confusion while Aurelia smiled and rolled her eyes at his drama.

"Now everyone who knew where those keys were is in this room, so that means the thief has to be too."

"Yeah, I guess, but how will we find him?" Syrus asked. "I mean, won't we need evidence?"

"You know, I did see a press-on nail on my bedroom floor." Alexis said.

"A press-on nail, that sounds like a very promising clue Lex. So where is the press-on nail now?" Chazz asked.

"I uh, kinda threw it in the garbage."

"The garbage? Well there goes that lead."

"Yeah, guess I goofed."

"I've got one! There was a set of footprints leading right up to my safe." Banner said.

"That's perfect professor Banner. What size shoe was it? What was the style of the shoe tread?" Chazz questioned.

"I kind of vacuumed it up." Banner admitted sheepishly.

"You know, there was a hole in the wall of our room." Jaden said.

"And let me guess Slacker, you've already sealed it back up." Chazz said.

"Well, uh, kind of…"

"You guys are really something."

"Hey thanks, we do what we can." Jaden smiled.

"You sure do."

Aurelia rolled her eyes. "Seriously, have none of you ever seen CSI?" they all looked at her funny. "Never mind."

"Well, without any evidence I guess we'll never know who did it." Banner said.

Chazz looked up. "He did it! And him! And him! And her!" he declared, pointing at each of the people Zaloog brought with him.

"And you're basing this on what?" the one wearing Slifer colours spoke up.

"Yeah, you heard everyone, there's no proof. You've got nothing on us." the woman dressed as a nurse said. Aurelia remembered her face from the staff files. She was a school nurse under Fontaine.

"Oh don't I?" Chazz said.

"Look, how about I ask the questions?" Zaloog said.

"How about we hear from them!" Chazz said as he pulled the three Ojamas out of his jacket. Everyone who had a key had noticed that one was in the place they hid their keys and they had given them back to Chazz. "You see, when we hid each of the spirit keys, I hid one of these cards with them. The three of them are kinda my eyes and ears when I'm not around. And in my dorm room…I had all of these watching you." he said as he shuffled his deck. The cards went flying and he grimaced. "The point is, they all saw who did it."

"Caught you red handed!" Ojama Black said.

"Certainly did!" Green added.

"You're so busted." Yellow spoke up.

"Who told you what?" Zaloog asked.

"Really? I'm lost." The woman said looking around.

"Where are these so called witnesses?" the four suspects asked. The Ojamas disappeared.

"Well maybe you can't see them, but I can, and I know they're behind this detective." Chazz said.

Zaloog chuckled. "You're mistaken. It's not just them it's me too. That's right my children, all of us are in on it. We are the criminal ring known as…the Dark Scorpions!"

"Uh, sorry, never heard of you."

"Of course you haven't. We've been deep under cover at your school for years now. Waiting for our chance to nab those keys. And now, the Scorpions finally have them." they said from their stupid pose.

"So, to use them, you'll still have to defeat me in a duel." Chazz said. "So bring it on."

"Why you? I'll duel." Jaden asked.

"I'll take them on." Alexis added.

"Or professor Banner could." Syrus suggested.

Banner scooted away. "Oh, I'll sit this one out."

"Of course, that's it! Why the keys didn't work! We have to beat them in a duel!" Zaloog said.

"That's right! So lets go Shadow rider!" Chazz exclaimed.

Everyone moved outside of the dorm to duel. Chazz stood opposite Zaloog as they faced each other.

"I'll win this as easy as I stole your keys." Zaloog said as he played Golem Sentry in defence mode then played a card face down.

Chazz started off with a bang by playing Fiend Sanctuary and sacrificing the token it gave him to play Armed Dragon Lvl 5. Armed Dragon destroyed the Golem and Chazz played two face downs then used his dragon's ability to level it up to Lvl 7.

Zaloog retaliated by playing Pot of Greed and summoned…himself. Weird. Then he played Mustering of the Dark Scorpions to play all of the Dark Scorpions.

"Scorpion roll call!"

"Rolls? Who's got the rolls? Where are the rolls?" the big one asked.

"He means say your name Gorg, I'm Mina the Thorn." Mina said.

"The name's Cliff the Trap Remover. Guess how I remove them." the security guard said,

"I'm Chick the Yellow. Six foot, when I jump up." the little one said.

"And together we're the Dark Scorpions." they said in unison.

Zaloog played a trap which allowed all of the Dark Scorpions to attack directly and for each one Chazz lost 400 life points. This dropped his total down to 2000. Then their effects went into play. Gorg made Chazz's monster return to the top of his deck. Chick's effect had one of Chazz's face downs return to his hand. Cliff's effect had the top two cards in Chazz's deck go to the grave. Zaloog's effect sent one of the cards in Chazz's hand to the graveyard. Then a card with Dark Scorpion in it's name was added to Zaloog's hand. So Dark Scorpion Combination was added to Zaloog's hand.

"Come on Chazz! You can beat these guys!" Jaden shouted.

"Hello, of course I can. Now be quiet and let The Chazz do his thing." Chazz said. He played Level Modulation which let Zaloog draw two cards and Chazz to summon Armed Dragon Level 7 again. Zaloog played two face downs. Chazz used Armed Dragon's effect which would destroy all monsters with fewer attack points then the card in his hand which he sent to the grave. Zaloog played a trap though which had all of the Dark Scorpions return to his hand. Chazz attacked directly which dropped Zaloog's life points to 1200. Chazz played a face down.

Zaloog played himself again and then Mustering of the Dark Scorpions. But Chazz blocked it with Ojama Trio which put three Ojama Tokens on Zaloog's side of the field.

Zaloog played Dark Scorpion Tragedy of Love, which allowed Mina to destroy all of Chazz's monsters and herself. Zaloog attacked Chazz directly which dropped his life points to 600. Aurelia bit her lip, this was getting too close for comfort.

Zaloog's ability activated which made Chazz discard Ojamagic which allowed him to bring his Ojamas to his hand. Chazz used Pot of Greed then Polymerization to fuse his Ojamas together to form Ojama King. Chazz played Ojamuscle to destroy all of the Ojama monsters out which added 3000 attack points to King and took 900 life points away from Zaloog because of his Ojama tokens. Chazz won with King's belly flop on Zaloog.

Aurelia breathed out a sigh of relief and her muscles started to loosen. Zaloog and the rest of the Dark Scorpions returned to their card forms and the item was left behind. Aurelia joined Chazz and took the item away from him. The spirit keys were returned and Aurelia would make sure that his item joined Camula's in safe hands. Chazz stared at Don Zaloog's card in concentration.

"Chazz?" Aurelia asked.

"I'm really glad I have earplugs." he said and stood. Aurelia watched him leave in confusion.

* * *

Later that night, Aurelia rolled over in her bed again. She could hear the card spirits from Chazz's room, partying the night away. Now she knew what he meant by earplugs.

Aurelia sighed and got up. She headed over to Chazz's room quietly and opened the door. The Dark Scorpions and the Ojamas were partying away but paused when they saw her.

She glared at them. "Yes I can see you. And for that matter I can hear you. Keep it down." she specified.

They all sent worrying glances to each other. Finally Yellow floated over to her. "Would you like to join us? The boss can't hear anything."

Aurelia glanced at Chazz who was sleeping soundly with his earplugs in. "Nah, just tell me where he stashes those and I'll be good."

"Oh, he's got some in that drawer there." Yellow pointed to the top drawer of his dresser. Aurelia rifled through his deck and extra cards to get to the package of earplugs underneath. She grabbed a couple and headed out. "Thanks Yellow!" she said before she left.

As Aurelia climbed back into bed she wondered if Chazz would even realize they were missing. He'd probably notice that Ruin had joined their party and she was pretty loud…

Aurelia shrugged and placed the earplugs into her ears. Oh well.

Carpe Diem and all that shit…

* * *

**And that's chapter 13. Reviews are better then Easter chocolate...maybe...**


	15. Chapter 14

**Okay, here's the deal. This chapter is going to get confusing if you don't understand what's going on. I'm going to be writing a prelude fic to this fic about Aurelia's parents. Now she explains the gist of the story here but I'm going to start writing the story most likely as soon as I'm finished with season 1 of GX. It's going to be under the Yu-Gi-Oh section of ff . net and it's going to follow Cassandra. This chapter also gets sad at the end so be warned.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Yugioh GX or the songs Invisible by Taylor Swift or 2AM by Anna Nalick.**

* * *

**Read the A/N!**

Aurelia spent the day lounging about in the sun with her guitar in her lap. She hadn't really had time to play it, what with everything that had been going on. First, Bastian falls for an Amazon then Jaden disappears and then a bunch of duel spirits turn out to be Shadow Riders. She never did find out how they became solid in the first place.

Aurelia had taken Zaloog's eye patch over to her uncles' place last Tuesday when she went for poker night. Needless to say, they hadn't been happy about another shadow item being dropped off at their house. They understood that Aurelia had nowhere else to stash them for safe keeping though.

The breeze wafted through her hair exposing her ears. She heard people sometimes wondered why she never wore her hair up but she had good reason. How many people - _humans_ - had naturally pointed ears.

Anyway, the point is, she didn't really have time to herself right now. So today, while everyone else was in class, she had the whole campus to herself. But right now all she wanted was this field and the warm sun shining down on her. She glanced down, and her guitar.

Aurelia strummed a few notes then sighed. She had written a song a while ago, before Chazz had left for North Academy, and hadn't played it since. She'd written it on impulse after seeing Chazz watching Alexis Rhodes a little too closely.

Aurelia strummed the intro to the song and realized this song would be better played on a piano but she didn't have one with her at the moment. The song was purely country and she could here the twang in her mind when she played.

Aurelia took a deep breath and started singing…

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile._

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by._

_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her_

_But you are everything to me…_

_And I just want to show you, she don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me, but if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable _

_Instead of just invisible_

_Yeah, yeah_

Aurelia played a few extra notes and then scrunched her nose realizing they didn't fit and making a mental note to rewrite that part of the song.

_There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through_

_She's never gonna see the light no matter what you do_

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me_

_And everything that we could be…_

Aurelia happened to glance up then and saw Chazz standing there, watching her. She put her hand to the strings to stop the notes. Chazz shook his head and walked a little closer, gingerly as if she'd run away. She didn't know, she might. He gestured for her to continue.

Aurelia took another deep breath and decided she would get through this. She would sing for him.

_And I just want to show you she don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me, but if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible._

She heard Chazz directly in front of her and she knew he had knelt there when she saw his knees in her sight. But she refused to look up from the strings.

_Like shadows in a faded light_

_Oh we're invisible_

_I just want to open your eyes_

_And make you realize_

_I just wanna show you, she don't even know you_

_Baby, let me love you, let me want you_

_You just see right through me but if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible_

_Oh, yeah _

Aurelia finally looked up to find him looking straight into her eyes. She softly sang the last line,

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile…_

And let the note hang in the air as they stared at each other.

Chazz finally broke the silence. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly.

"That I could sing?"

"Well, that too but…did you write this song yourself?"

Aurelia fidgeted. "…Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me that you felt that way? Like I don't….notice you." he shook his head. "I've noticed you since day one Aurelia. Your hair, your walk, your body, your eyes; I noticed everything."

"In my defense, you never told me. And I wrote this song on a whim before we started dating." she said, curling an errant strand of hair behind her ear.

"Wait…before or after North Academy?"

"…before…"

Chazz gave her a sheepish smile. "I was an ass back then."

Aurelia shook her head. "Hate to break it to you Hun, but sometimes, you still are."

Chazz grasped his heart in mock pain, "Oh how you wound me!" he cried before falling backwards.

"Drama queen." she scoffed before turning back to her guitar. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

Chazz rolled over so he was laying on his side facing her. "Slacker landed us in detention again. I figured since I'm going to be doing work later tonight I might as well get my free time in now."

"Chazz Princeton skipping school. Naughty boy." she smiled.

"Oh you love it."

Aurelia stared down at her guitar contemplating it while Chazz leaned back and watched the clouds. It was nice to just sit outside today.

"What other songs can you play?" he suddenly asked.

Aurelia shrugged. "Um, there's this one song I learned a while ago that I happen to like…"

Chazz gestured grandly. "Play on maestro!"

Aurelia laughed. "As you wish sir."

Aurelia fiddled with the strings. "This song sounds better on piano but I'll try."

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply before sounding out a few notes to get the key right.

_2 A.M. and she calls me cause I'm still awake_

"_Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?_

_I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"_

_Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes_

_Like they have any right at all to criticize,_

_Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason._

_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable _

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table _

_No one can find the rewind button, girl, so cradle your head in your hands_

_And breathe. Just breathe._

_Oh breathe. Just breathe._

_May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss_

"_Just a day," he said down to the flask in his fist_

"_Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."_

_Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while_

_But my god it's so beautiful when the boy smiles_

_Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it._

_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable _

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table _

_No one can find the rewind button, boys, so cradle your head in your hands._

_And breathe. Just breathe._

_Oh breathe. Just breathe._

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel you shout_

_Cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out_

_And these mistakes you've made you'll just make them again_

_If you only try turning around._

_2 A.M. and I'm still awake writing a song_

_If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me_

_Threatening the life it belongs to_

_And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd_

_Cause these words are my diary screaming out loud_

_And I know that you'll use them however you want to._

_But you can't jump the track we're like cars on a cable _

_And life's like an hourglass glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button now. Sing it if you understand._

_And breathe, just breathe._

_Oh breathe, just breathe._

_Oh breathe, just breathe._

_Oh breathe…just breathe…_

Aurelia trailed off as the song ended and looked over at Chazz. He was staring at her with an unreadable look. She blushed and fidgeted. "What?"

"You have a beautiful voice." he said finally.

Aurelia ducked her head. "Thank you."

"Why are you so shy?" he asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Every time I complement you, you go all shy all of a sudden." he explained as he sat up.

Aurelia glanced away. "I'm not usually, and I've been complimented before. You know, people trying to get close to my father or get into my wallet or my pants but with you, it's different. It's not about the money or the fame or anything else, it's just about me."

"Well, I can't guarantee anything about not wanting to get into your pants." Chazz started.

Aurelia lunged forward and put a finger to his lips. "Shh, don't ruin the moment." she said with a laugh then replaced her finger with her lips. Aurelia shucked off her guitar and Chazz pulled her down with him as he laid back. Aurelia braced herself with her arm on the ground and her other hand on Chazz's chest.

Chazz pulled away. "You are beautiful Aurelia."

"Coming from you it sounds real." she replied.

"It is real."

They stared at each other passing heated feelings between them. Aurelia leaned back down to kiss him again when-

"_Boss! Boss Lady!_"

Aurelia sighed and rolled away as Chazz growled out "What Yellow?"

"_It's almost time for detention! If that weird teacher doesn't see you you're going to be in a lot of trouble._"

Chazz sat up. "Really? That's what you interrupted us for?"

Aurelia sighed. "Chazz, he's right. Banner will be looking for you and you'll get into trouble if you miss detention tonight."

"Fine." he grumbled and stood, brushing off his coat. Aurelia sat up as he started walking away with Yellow trailing behind him talking animatedly when he froze and whirled around. He jogged back to her side and leaned down to give her a kiss.

"Bye." he said.

Aurelia laughed. "Get out of here you!"

"Fine!" he said before jogging off.

Aurelia shook her head with a laugh before grabbing her guitar. She would stay and play for a little while longer before she'd go back to the dorm. The fresh air was nice and she suddenly felt lighter than before.

* * *

When the sun had set and all the students had headed back in for the night, Aurelia stood out on the upstairs deck watching the road from the school. Jaden, Syrus and Chazz should have returned by now.

Aurelia pursed her lips before heading for the stairs. Just as she reached the bottom she saw the boys making their way out of the trees. She breathed a sigh of relief until something changed in the air. It grew heavy with magic, and not the good kind.

Suddenly wrapped figures appeared out of the ground, surrounding the boys. Aurelia started out at a run toward them to get them away from those when a bright light filled the sky.

"Duelists!" a voice rang out. "I have come for you."

Aurelia shielded her eyes and suddenly knew no more.

When Aurelia came to she was on a golden deck with Zane, Alexis, Syrus, Jaden and Chazz all around her. They were all still out of it.

"Ah, you're awake Aurelia." she turned to find Banner sitting there.

"What are you doing here?" was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

"I have a key." he said with a shrug. "I assume that's what this person wants."

Aurelia shrugged, fair enough.

Zane started to wake then, along with Alexis. She put a hand on each of their shoulders to ground them as they came to. "Hey guys, welcome to…I have no idea. Where are we?" she asked Banner.

Zane and Alexis sat up, probably wondering the same thing. "I don't know." Banner replied.

Aurelia stood and started for the raised platform in the middle of the deck. She looked up to see a sheet above her and realized, they were on some kind of flying ship. Sweet.

Chazz and Syrus came to behind her with Jaden not far behind. As they all joined her they, too, noticed the masked figure sitting on the throne in front of them. Other masked figures stood around him in assembly.

"Hello there." he said and Banner completely flipped. He fainted while Pharaoh tended to his master.

Jaden crawled up onto the platform. "Hey! What's the big idea?" he yelled.

"That's not how one should address an Egyptian Pharaoh." the masked figure said. Aurelia growled.

"Egyptian Pharaoh?" Jaden said.

"He looks just like the picture Banner showed us in class today." Chazz added.

"Abydos." Alexis murmured.

"You'd make a fine palace girl my beautiful dove." Abydos said to Alexis.

"My name is Alexis, you masked weirdo. Now what's going on?" she replied.

Aurelia stepped up onto the platform. "He's a shadow rider, after the keys like all shadow riders." she smirked. "And in my opinion, a lousy excuse for a pharaoh."

"What? You can't talk to me like that!" he exclaimed.

"But you are, I've seen better." she crossed her arms and pretended to look bored.

"Aurelia, what are you doing?" Syrus whispered. "Don't make the scary man angry."

"That's your motto Syrus, not mine. And he's not that scary he's just a pampered, royal brat." Aurelia scoffed.

"You will see my power!" Abydos exclaimed before the eye of Wadjet on his headpiece started glowing. Jaden and the others took a step back while Aurelia stood firm. A beam of light shot out from the eye and straight for Aurelia. She heard Chazz jump onto the platform behind her and shout her name.

Aurelia's forehead started glowing as the eye of Wadjet appeared there. It set her hair flying outwards as a beam of her own power shot forth from her sign. The two beams connected in a blast of light.

Abydos stepped back in shock along with his assembly and her friends. "You cannot defeat me using the power you possess, Abydos. Stop this before you hurt yourself, cousin."

"Cousin? You are no cousin of mine." Abydos replied.

"You would call me a liar when my father was a pharaoh and my mother a goddess? You tempt magic you know not of, boy." Aurelia replied strongly, channeling her mother.

"Aurelia!" she heard Jaden's shout before a hand was laid on her shoulder. "What is going on?"

"You…cannot be!" Abydos stammered. His attack dissipated into nothing as did hers. "There is no mention of…"

Aurelia dipped her head. "Long story." was all she offered.

"I imagine so, cousin." Abydos said and, as one, his assembly bowed in reverence.

Aurelia waved a hand. "That is not necessary. But your master wishes you to duel for the keys we possess."

"I could not-"

"Not me," she gestured to Jaden. "him." she started walking toward her friends when she paused. "Oh, and, no more deals with the shadow realm. It always ends badly."

Abydos lifted a fist to his chest in salute of her. She continued walking back to the others as they all gaped at her.

"Aurelia?" Chazz was the first to speak. "What just happened?"

"I reasoned with him." Aurelia replied. "He's very reasonable."

"Yeah, you have a glowing eye on your forehead. He's not what I meant."

"It's hard to explain." Aurelia said.

"Try."

Aurelia sighed as she glanced at all of them. Even Jaden who was looking over at them. Abydos was merely watching. "I have magic." she said succinctly.

"Good magic or bad magic?" Syrus asked.

She glanced at him. "Both." she looked away. "I wasn't born here, on earth. I was born in the afterlife, where both of my parents reside."

"But your parents aren't dead, or at least, not both of them. Seto Kaiba is still alive." Zane said.

Aurelia smiled at him. "Seto is not my real father. He owed my mother a favour and when they decided that I should have a life down on earth they turned me over to him."

"Your parents abandoned you?" Syrus asked.

"No, not abandoned. They entrusted me to Seto so I could live my own life, but they are still with me. I can sense them sometimes." she glanced away. "That's not the point. The point is that I was born in the afterlife and my parents are 5000 years old." she glanced at Banner. "Oh, and the Nameless Pharaoh from history class? His name was Atem." she looked up at Chazz. "He is my father."

"The pharaoh who took a goddess as his queen." Abydos said from behind her. "I have been told the story many times."

"Your mother is a goddess?" Chazz asked.

Aurelia rolled her eyes. "Demigoddess. Not that it really matters." she shook her head. "Look, I'll explain it to you later just," she gestured to Abydos. "Duel him already so we can go home."

"I am still undefeated." Abydos boasted.

"Yeah, well I'm going to show you how we do things here in the 21st century." Jaden said, fully back into dueling mode.

She felt the heat of Chazz's glare on her but refused to look at him. This was one of those secrets she didn't think she would have to give up but apparently, she would have no choice. Abydos' appearance changed everything. She had felt his magic when he came to this time but she had mistakenly assumed it was just another shadow rider with shadow magic. She missed the factor his royal blood had on his magic.

Jaden dueled Abydos like he always did, with passion. And Abydos learned the hard truth about being a Pharaoh: his servants would never stand up to him and defeat him out of fear. His record was a sham.

Jaden beat him with little trouble. In return, Abydos offered him a place in his kingdom. To which Syrus freaked out.

"Jaden!" he wailed.

"Sweet! So I will have his room!" Chazz exclaimed.

"Chazz!"

Aurelia shook her head in exasperation. Jaden declined the offer but asked Abydos to drop by whenever he would like a rematch. That Jaden.

Abydos dropped them all back on the ground and disappeared into the time vortex his ship had created.

When everyone was safely on the ground and Jaden was going on about how he was a legend slayer and all that. It seemed that they had forgotten all about her. She glanced back, and Banner. Where had he gone off to anyway?

Aurelia spotted him standing on a hilltop watching them. She squinted and focussed her hearing and could just make out what he was saying "…soon you will face your true test." she heard before he turned back and started walking away.

"Hey Aurelia!" she heard Jaden call. "What'cha doing?"

"Yeah, don't you have some explaining to do?" Chazz snapped. She winced.

"Let's…go inside." she conceded.

"Everyone gathered in the Slifer cafeteria which was empty that time of night. Aurelia straddled a chair facing everyone else.

"Look, this is going to sound very strange but since our lives have turned into strange, well yours have, it shouldn't really be that much of a shock really."

"Aurelia." Chazz said. "Get to the explanation."

"You said you were born in the afterlife." Zane said, "Start there."

Aurelia shook her head. "No, I have to start at the beginning. 5000 years ago a pharaoh ascended the throne. He was already married when he did, to a beautiful woman. It was later discovered that she was a demigoddess. The daughter of Ra and a mortal woman. As soon as he became pharaoh though, an evil sought to take over. The seven Millennium items were created by this pharaoh's father and predecessor. Now Zorc, the creator of the Shadow Realm was the evil who sought destruction of this world. The pharaoh locked him away with the help of his wife and the Millennium items. The password to open those chains was the pharaoh's name so all mention of his name and his own memory were wiped to keep Zorc imprisoned. Then the pharaoh himself was imprisoned in the Millennium puzzle. His wife was imprisoned in a stone tablet to awaken when he did.

"Wait, Yugi had the Millennium puzzle." Syrus said.

Aurelia nodded. "Exactly. His grandfather found the Millennium puzzle 5000 years later on a dig in Egypt. Yugi solved the puzzle and activated it, freeing the pharaoh's spirit. The pharaoh had no memory of who he was or where he came from. He and Yugi eventually figured out a way to communicate and became friends, alternating control of Yugi's body with one another."

"What?" Jaden asked.

"Okay, look. The pharaoh was a spirit, another consciousness, that was locked away in the Millennium puzzle. When Yugi completed the puzzle that other consciousness was downloaded into Yugi's body. Two souls; one body. They could also alternate control. Most of the time when Yugi duels it isn't actually Yugi but the pharaoh. Do you get what I'm saying so far?"

"Sure." Syrus said and the others nodded in some degrees of disbelief.

Aurelia sighed. "Yugi and the pharaoh together went on to win Duelist Kingdom. Now when the pharaoh was first released, so was his wife. She had many names but the name she went with most often then and now was Cassandra. Now Cassandra was still in Egypt and in full possession of her memories but her powers were severely depleted. Only with the return of the pharaoh's memories would her powers return as well. Oh I should also mention that Zorc had an accomplice back when he was free. A thief king known as Akefia back then. Zorc persuaded him to join him and so added a piece of Zorc to himself. He was then locked into the Millennium ring. This ring was given to a British boy by the name of Ryou. He shows up intermittently throughout Yugi's history. Akefia took control of Ryou by force and also hurt him at times to get closer to Yugi and the Millennium puzzle. His only goal and mission set up by Zorc was to unite all the items in Egypt and free him."

Aurelia waved her hand. "More about him later. Now Cassandra met up with a woman by the name of Ishizu Ishtar. Ishizu was in possession of the last Egyptian God card not stolen by the rare hunters: Obelisk the Tormentor. Which she then gave to Kaiba when she came here. She brought Cassandra with her and she participated in the Battle City tournament. At this time too, Yugi and the pharaoh had met up with Ishizu and Cassandra where Ishizu revealed that the pharaoh was in fact the Nameless Pharaoh of legend. Cassandra was less than thrilled to realize that her husband had no memories of her at all."

"Anyway, Ishizu brought Cassandra with her to the finals where they met up with Yugi again along with Ishizu's brother Malik. Malik was under the influence of a darker entity that slowly took over his mind and then his body. Malik was forced out of his own body by a dark spirit who took on the name Marik. Basically, insane with a side of evil."

"Cassandra slowly revealed to everyone that she was from the past and knew about the pharaoh when he was alive. She also met up with Akefia who was pretending to be Ryou so he could duel the pharaoh again. He is nothing if not stubborn."

"Is?" Chazz asked. "Didn't Yugi or the pharaoh ever defeat him?"

"Oh yeah in a shadow game - twice." she held up two fingers and wiggled them for emphasis.

"But I thought you lost your soul in a shadow game." Alexis said.

"Like I said, Akefia is stubborn. Plus he worked for Zorc, creator of the shadow realm so he kinda had an advantage there. Anyway, Yugi and the Pharaoh go on to defeat Marik, Malik gets returned to his body and Yugi obtains all the Egyptian God cards. There is an interval after that where Cassandra and Yugi split up, or go their own ways. I'm not really sure what happened to make them do that because I never asked. Anyway, recap: Pharaoh discovers he's a pharaoh, Cassandra returns, Akefia returns and is defeated, Malik and Marik go through a whole identity crisis and then Yugi gets all the God cards. With me?"

They nodded, totally engrossed in her story.

"Okay so the pharaoh/Yugi traveled to Egypt with his friends to hold the god cards up to the tablet that would give him his memories back. Bam! They're transported into the past."

"How did that happen?" Jaden asked.

"It's shadow magic, you can't really explain all of it. Akefia managed to sneak in there with them, I don't remember how, and reprised his role as the Thief King. The pharaoh was placed in his spot as pharaoh but didn't really know what to do since he didn't remember. Now Cassandra, even though she was miles away, was also transported because wherever he goes, she goes…I think. So she took up her role again but since her name was erased as a by product of his memory being erased she was queen but her subjects just called her Lady Cassandra. Now Akefia managed to gather all the Millennium items in one place and free Zorc. Now the Pharaoh had to remember his name or the world was going to be destroyed."

"Wait, I remember a really bad storm happening around that time. I was young but I remember my parents fear and I remember the wind and the rain and the lightning. It damaged a lot of places. There were fires, floods, earthquakes, you name it." Zane said.

Aurelia nodded. "That was a by-product of what was happening in the past at the moment. Zorc was rewriting history by waging a war on Egypt. Thankfully, Yugi and his friends were sent to the past too and they managed to uncover the pharaoh's name. Cassandra stood by her husband the entire time even though he didn't remember who she was. But when Yugi returned with his name and he said it aloud Cassandra's power returned to her and she along with the Egyptian Gods destroyed Zorc and sent him back to his realm."

"By then with remembering his name also came the memories of his wife, so they had a happy reunion and celebrated. Turns out that's when Cassandra became pregnant. But the pharaoh, Yugi, Cassandra and their friends had to return to the present where the pharaoh didn't have a body. But it didn't really matter because Cassandra and the pharaoh had to finally move on to the afterlife. They had spent enough time on earth. So they went to the afterlife and while she was there Cassandra gave birth to a daughter because she's a demigoddess and she can apparently do that in the afterlife."

"And that daughter was you." Syrus said.

Aurelia nodded. "Exactly."

"Wait, what happened to Ak-something?" Jaden asked.

"Ak-something? Oh Akefia! Well you see, he was freed from his deal with Zorc when Zorc was sent back to the Shadow realm so he was free to do whatever he wanted. And in that case he wanted to return to Ryou because he had fallen in love with his host along the way of, you know, destroying everything. He goes by Bakura now."

Aurelia glanced at Chazz who looked deep in thought. "Princeton there's smoke coming out of your ears. What are you thinking so hard about?"

"That guy Bakura, you mentioned, he sounds familiar."

Aurelia smirked. "So should Ryou, Malik and Marik. You did meet them face-to-face after all."

"Your uncles!"

"Told you my family's dysfunctional." she held up a finger as she ticked off their names. "One British schoolboy, one ancient Egyptian thief king, one Egyptian boy with a bad past and one psychotic Egyptian who was once bent on world domination. All in one house too."

"What?" they all exclaimed.

"How do they survive? How are they back?" Chazz asked.

"Look, Malik and Marik got off to a rough start but then they started falling for each other amidst all the chaos. Same with Bakura and Ryou. Ryou and Malik are friends and Marik and Bakura are partners in crime. And I mean that literally. They're not technically evil anymore but they do have a wicked sense of humour."

"Cassandra gave them bodies of their own and cleared the darkness from their hearts before returning them to their boyfriends."

"Anymore questions?"

"What was the favour your mother did for Seto Kaiba? It must have been a big one to have Kaiba look after you." Zane asked.

"Truthfully, I don't know." Aurelia shrugged. "I never asked my mother what she did for him and I never asked Seto."

"Wait a minute, if your father's a pharaoh and your mother's a queen. That would make you…"

"Syrus, I swear, if you call me a princess I will deck you." Aurelia threatened.

Syrus wilted. "What's so wrong with being a princess?"

"It's what the monsters call me. I don't like it coming from them and I sure as hell don't want it coming from you guys." Aurelia said as she stood up to pace.

"Monsters?" Jaden asked.

Aurelia sighed. "Never mind. That's enough storytelling for one evening. Now shoo, you all have school tomorrow. I'm still in charge here."

Jaden grumbled about going to school tomorrow while Syrus followed him out. Zane gave her a contemplating look before leaving with Alexis. Only Chazz stayed.

Aurelia paced as she waited for him to speak. She was getting anxious.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he finally asked.

"I didn't think it was going to be called into question nor did I think it was important." Aurelia said.

"Not important! Aurelia, you're a princess! I think that's important!"

"Don't call me that Chazz! Besides, I'm not a princess. Maybe 5000 years ago I could have been but not now. I'm just…me." Aurelia deflated.

"Uh huh, and when was 'Me' going to tell me anything about who she is? Huh? I'd still like to have known that you're from the afterlife and one quarter goddess." Chazz argued.

"I would have told you sooner or later." Aurelia said.

"Would you have? I don't know anymore. I don't think you would have ever told me who you really are Aurelia."

Aurelia looked away, not able to say anything.

"Is that all you're hiding? Or are there more secrets that are just going to pop up out of nowhere like this one did? This is your family Aurelia! You lied about your family to me!"

"I didn't lie about my family! I told you my parents are dead and they are!"

"Are they?" Chazz took a couple steps closer. "Because I seem to remember you saying that your mother is a demigoddess. She could be alive right now and you probably wouldn't tell me, would you?"

Aurelia was starting to feel cold. She could feel Chazz slipping away from her with each passing second and it was starting to hurt. "Chazz, I…"

"You what Aurelia? Are there anymore secrets? How can I even trust you now?" Chazz yelled.

"You can trust me!" Aurelia screamed. "I was doing this to protect you!"

"Protect me? All you're doing is hurting me! You can't even trust me with you're family! I trusted you Aurelia, but you couldn't even do me the courtesy of returning the favour! What are you protecting me from?"

"_Me!_" Aurelia screamed. "I was trying to protect you from myself because I'm dangerous but you just came in and-and swept me away in your arms and I felt good. I felt better than I have in a long time because you liked me and you thought I was beautiful and I-I just wanted you!"

Aurelia collapsed down in her vacant chair and covered her eyes. She thought she was going to cry. She heard Chazz shift but she didn't dare look up for fear of what she would see in his eyes.

"Aurelia, are there any more secrets?" he asked and she could hear the pain in his voice.

But Aurelia would give him the truth, he deserved that much. "Yes."

"Will you tell them to me?"

Aurelia realized she had a chance to fix this if she could just tell him what she was and what he was to her. But she couldn't because she couldn't bear to see the look of fear and disgust that would come over him if he knew what she was. What she was capable of. What she could do to him. No matter what Joey said she was a monster and that's what the humans would see her as, a monster.

"I can't." she forced out as she stared at the floor.

She heard Chazz sigh and shift his weight. "Then we're done." he said. "I can't go on with someone who doesn't trust me enough to tell me anything about her. I'm sorry Aurelia, but we're over."

Aurelia looked up then into Chazz's eyes as the shared pain passed between them. It wasn't fair to have tried to start a relationship with him anyway. It would have ended like this anyway.

But no matter how many times she tried to tell herself that, it never really worked. And as Chazz finally left the cafeteria Aurelia couldn't take it anymore. She ran, as fast as she could, the trees becoming blurs through which she passed. She had made it to the volcano in no time and she stared down into its dark crater.

She screamed. Really and truly screamed with her real voice. A monstrous sound, neither human nor animal but still managed to convey the sadness and anger she felt into the sky above. Her scream reverberated through the crater, echoing off the emptiness below.

She felt the tears start then. They cascaded down her cheeks as she fell to her knees. She had done this to herself and there was no one to blame but her. Chazz was smart, to walk away. To get as far away from her as possible.

This was her life; protecting the good and kicking the asses of the bad. But she couldn't be with the one she loved because she would only hurt him. That was her destiny and her aunt's curse never rubbed so raw as it did then.

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Done.**

**Yes I know. They broke up. This kind of thing happens, especially if you're Aurelia who can't tell the truth for fear of what people might think. The truth has a funny way of making itself known anyway. Review please.  
**


	16. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry to all of you who have been waiting patiently for an update. I'm in Greece at the moment and have been for almost 4 weeks now. I'm digging at an archaeological site right now but I have the weekend free so expect more updates (hopefully) for this story and Erased.**

**Also, please don't whine about updates. I do have a life outside ff . net and I've been busy. I'm moving as fast as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I own only Aurelia**

* * *

The days passed in a blur after that. Aurelia trapped herself in her office for as long as she could without someone coming to tell her to get some sleep. Truthfully, she had nothing left do to in her office. Forms were filled out, transcripts were ready for next semester, reports from teachers were filled out and read over; there was nothing left to be done. She just couldn't face Chazz. Call her a coward but she couldn't, not without having her heart break into pieces again.

Her phone beeped from her bag next to the desk. She ignored it. She already had three missed calls from Aster and one from her uncles. She couldn't work up the energy to talk to them.

She knew the truth now. Chazz Princeton was her mate, her future, her everything; and he hated her. It was true, though, everything he said was true. She couldn't be trusted. Her life was secrets piled on top of more secrets hidden behind a shroud of lies. It was true, she had magic, light and dark, but she could barely use it; barely understood it. She'd thought about leaving this school, leaving this world, and returning to her parents. They would welcome her back, she knew. But she knew she couldn't. Even if her relationship didn't work out, even if she felt despondent and unresponsive, she had to stay. There was more at stake than her heart.

Aurelia looked up from her notepad. She needed to find Banner. He had been missing since the episode with Abydos and she knew he was a larger part of this than she realized. Gruesome had come back as a shadow rider a few days ago (apparently his name was actually Titan) and Atticus Rhodes had finally rejoined the world of the living. Tonight, at the spirit festival when everyone would be distracted, she would search for Banner. She already had a good idea of where he was.

Aurelia stood and left her desk in favour of the window. She stood looking out over the school grounds and watched her students move around. They were her priority, her reason for staying. She needed to protect them and to do that she needed to find Banner. He was the key to all of this.

* * *

Aurelia skulked past some energetic students in duel monster's costumes as she headed out for the forest. Duel Monster's Spirit Day was in full swing and everyone was having a blast, except her. She was on a mission and she was going to finish it.

When she was safely out of sight of the rest of the students she took off at her fastest speed to make sure she wouldn't be noticed by any wandering students. The abandoned dorm would be her first stop. It seemed to be the epicentre of everything that had happened in this school concerning the shadow games. As she skid to a stop in front of the gates she took in the air surrounding it.

Different smells assaulted her nose but she could smell a feline and the only cat she knew off at this school was Pharaoh.

She started into the dorm, on edge because of the lingering taint of shadow magic. She felt the air displace as her two spirit guardians took form.

"_Aurelia, are you sure about this?"_ Athena asked carefully. She knew her mistress was in a bad mood because of her mate.

"I'll be fine you two. You can come if you like, but I doubt I'll need the two of you." Aurelia said offhand. She continued walking, not caring if her two friends were following her or not.

The abandoned dorm was creepy, if you couldn't see in the dark that is. Aurelia let her eyes revert back to their normal state and took in the room. There was nothing here and the stale air smelled horrible.

She took in another whiff and caught a human smell. Yes, someone was here, and she knew just who it was. Aurelia followed the hallway almost to where Jaden had first battled Gruesome, I mean, Titan, but turned off down another hallway the was partially hidden by a broken door.

Aurelia loosed her claws and lightened her step. She didn't want Banner to know she was there before she wanted him to.

The hallway emptied into a large lab. The lab was lit and books were strewn around. Pharaoh sat cleaning himself on the corner of a desk where a figure with startling white hair sat. she recognized the hair though.

Aurelia leaned against the doorframe. "So this is what you've been up to." she said clearly.

Banner jumped out of his seat and turned to face her. His face looked like it had cracks in it and his glasses were gone. "Care to explain?" she asked languidly.

"Aurelia! How did you find me?"

"Easy, I smelled you out." Aurelia said as she stepped away from the wall. "I'm special that way." Pharaoh came bounding over to her and rubbed himself against her legs.

"Pharaoh, what has gotten into you?" he demanded.

"Perhaps he senses another cat." she said and looked up into his eyes. She knew the minute he noticed her eyes when he stepped back.

"I have heard rumours of your kind. Shem-Miw, a species as old as time itself." he breathed.

Aurelia bent down and gently picked up Pharaoh. "Not quite. Rumours are often exaggerated. We have been around as long as there have been humans, patiently watching in the shadows because of your kind's fear of the unknown. But you are a shadow rider Banner, and I must stop you."

Banner turned to his desk where a large tome lay. He touched the cover gently. "Perhaps, but perhaps not. I am, but I am not."

Aurelia hummed. "A riddle then." she said as she stroked Pharaoh's back. "To kill you and yet not kill you."

Banner chuckled humourlessly. "I am already dead Aurelia." he said and waved an arm toward a coffin in the corner of the room. "You cannot kill what is already dead."

Aurelia glanced to where he was pointing to see a body mummified in the coffin. It was the body of the Banner she recognized but he was too broken down to have been the person she knew. "Alright, I'll bite. How'd you do it?"

"Science. Alchemy. I was the greatest duelist ever but I wanted more."

"To live forever or control the world? Those seem to be everyone's life goals." Aurelia scoffed and let Pharaoh down gently.

"To live forever." the white Banner said as she approached the tomb of the first one. "I used alchemy to forge myself another body and implanted my soul into it. But things have changed, I have changed, and this body is failing." he said as he looked down at his hand. "I joined the shadow riders to get closer to Jaden. He needs to be tested." Banner said.

Aurelia stepped away from the mummified body in contemplation. "And how will he be tested?" she asked

"I will take his friends hostage and force him to duel me. He needs to be pushed if he can ever defeat the leader behind the shadow riders." Banner explained.

"And who is this leader?"

"Kagemaru, the superintendent of Duel Academy. He build this school on top of the cards so one day a student with enough dueling energy would open the spirit gates and allow him to talk control of the sacred beasts."

Aurelia shook her head. "It's not that simple. The Sacred Beasts were created as opposition to the Egyptian Gods. They are merely shadow of them but were still created with the same stipulations. Only one of royal blood can use them."

Banner returned to his desk. "Ahh, I thought so too. But until recently no one has taken into effect the soul of a person and their dueling energy. Jaden may or may not have royal blood but his duel spirit rivals that of a person who does, like yourself. If his duel spirit were to be taken by Kagemaru he would be able to control the Sacred beasts and to unlock all of their powers." Aurelia hummed in thought. "And the Egyptian Gods are the only beasts who can destroy the sacred beasts when brought to full power. And they have not been seen in many years."

"So Jaden is our only hope." Aurelia finished. "Wonderful. The fate of the world in the hands of a kid who doesn't even know what phenom means." she sighed. "I have sensed his potential too, and it is strong. But you are the last of the shadow riders and I place little trust in what you have to say. What you have pointed out is true but what's to say you don't just beat him, send himself and his friends to the shadow realm, and take the keys to Kagemaru?"

"The fate of the world." Banner replied. "I was once young and ignorant, thinking I could control the difference between life eternal and death. I was wrong, and I wish to right these wrongs."

Aurelia fixed him with a glare. "You know what I can do to you if you renege on your word."

"You can do little to me than has already been done."

Aurelia nodded and paced. "Have you ever been to the shadow realm Banner?"

"No."

"Then you have no idea what I can do to you." she said. "I know people who would just as sooner send you to the shadow realm on my very word than kill you."

"You are referring to the Thief King Akefia?"

"He used to work for Zorc, Banner, do you really think he can't manipulate the shadows on his own? And then there's Marik, a being who was created solely of evil. That may have been cleansed but he still remembers." she paused. "And then there's me. I wouldn't kill you, I would take my time. You would want to go to the shadow realm when I'm done. I know people in low places Banner, do not force my hand." she flexed her claws in warning.

"I would not."

Aurelia scrutinized his expression and when she believed him herself, she nodded. "Very well. I have a plan then, to trick Jaden into believing it is a shadow game."

"No."

Aurelia whirled to him. "Why?"

Banner glanced at the mummy before returning his gaze to her. "It is my time to die." he said. "Jaden will defeat me and I will move on to the afterlife."

"Not in a shadow game you won't. If you are defeated you will be sent straight to the shadow realm. There will be no afterlife for you. I have a better plan." she glanced at the tome. "Your vessel is failing, right?"

"Yes."

"Perhaps you should tell Jaden that. Tell him your story but put a darker twist on it. Make yourself look evil in his eyes. If you pretend that this is a shadow game and make yourself out to be a shadow rider, he will believe you, even without the theatrics Titan used. I take it this is where the souls of his friends will be kept?" she said, referring to the tome on the desk.

"Yes, my name is Amnael and this is my mark." he said as he opened the tome.

"And the eye of Wadjet on the front gives it the ability to steal souls. Good, we'll need this."

"We?" Banner asked.

"Yes, I will accompany you. I will hold the tome and I will be in control of their souls. You'll do all the talking."

"Then you will be accused of being a shadow rider." Banner said.

"Not if they don't see me. I can blend in very easily. This part is non-negotiable. I will trust you with Jaden's test but the souls of the others reside with me. If I am found out and accused of being a shadow rider than so be it. When this is all over they will know the difference. If I am still challenged I will return to the place from whence I came. The afterlife." Aurelia sighed.

"You would return to that realm? Perhaps you will still be needed."

"Even if I am they won't trust me. I should have never come in the first place." Aurelia said.

"Is this about the Princeton boy?" Banner asked.

Aurelia froze. How could he have known? "Observant one aren't you?"

"With my job you have to be."

"Do we have a deal?" she asked.

Banner glanced at the tome on the desk before handing it to her. "Yes. But if this is a trick and not a shadow game, where will I go?"

"I can get you safely into the afterlife."

"Than we are in full agreement."

"Good." Aurelia smirked. "Let's get started."

* * *

They took Atticus first. He was weak and they didn't need to duel him. Predictably, Alexis followed them to a meadow to rescue her brother where she was taken next. Neither of them saw Aurelia with the book.

Unfortunately Chazz was next. Luring him out to the meadow was easy, he followed Pharaoh to it. Watching Banner trounce him, that was the hard part. Banner was good, he wasn't lying about that, and he was too much for Chazz to handle. He screamed as his life points dropped to zero and he fell unconscious.

Aurelia jumped down from the branch she was crouched on and rushed to him. She turned his face toward her with her palm. "Chazz I'm so sorry." she said before opening the tome. His prone form disappeared as he was sucked into the book. Little did she know that he wasn't completely unconscious yet. He had opened an eye when she spoke to him. He knew who she was.

"Come Aurelia, Jaden and the others will be right behind him."

"Boss lady?" she heard the Ojamas say as they floated out of their cards. "Why?"

"Because I must. I will keep Chazz's soul safe until it can be returned." she said before turning and following Banner into the forest.

Aurelia leapt from the ground and onto a low tree branch. She crouched before jumping to the next. Tree hopping was easy, she and Aster did it all the time.

Aster. What would he think of this? She might know if she turned her phone back on but talking to him right now wasn't on her priority list. She noticed Banner wasn't headed for the abandoned dorm yet.

She swung up onto another branch and jumped down in front of him. "Where are you going?" she asked tersely.

"To the underground sanctuary of the Sacred beasts. The keys must be put into play." he replied. "Jaden won't figure out where I am until I want him to."

"Very well. I'll return to the abandoned dorm and wait there." Aurelia said before returning to a tree branch.

Tree hopping would keep her occupied and not let her mind wander as it was often want to do. The ancient tome was tucked into her shoulder bag, safe from dropping and inconspicuous from everything else. She caught the next branch over and used her momentum to launch herself to another branch. Her claws dug into the bark as she held fast and ran faster.

As she reached the abandoned dorm a pillar of light shot up from that side of the island, and another, and another as six pillars of light sprang up from the ocean waves and surrounded the island.

She ducked inside the abandoned dorm quickly, not knowing when Banner would be back yet, and reached his lab. She took the tome from her pack and set her bag on the table. She retreated to a corner of the room still in darkness and held the tome close to her chest. _Nothing was going to happen to Chazz _she told herself, _nothing_.

Banner came in a few minutes later and took up a spot in front of the desk. From there he flicked the lights off, covering the room in darkness. About 15 minutes later Pharaoh came rushing in and Banner directed him to Aurelia. She felt the cat brush up against her and purr as it lay down for a nap.

Footsteps were soon to follow Pharaoh to them. Syrus and Chumley were, predictably, scared out of their wits. Especially as soon as Syrus caught sight of the coffin in the corner. But Jaden was curious. Since Banner couldn't have been gone for as long as this mummy was decomposed then they thought it was a fake.

"Wrong." Amnael said as the lights flicked on. "That is the body of the one you know as Professor Banner."

"Who are you?" Jaden said as Syrus cowered with Chumley.

"The seventh shadow rider." Amnael replied.

"_That's the one! He's the duelist who took down Chazz! He's really good. But you gotta beat him to get Chazz back, you just gotta!_" Yellow said as he cowered behind Jaden's shoulder. Aurelia felt for the little monster. Chazz was his owner, the person he belonged to. Without Chazz, there was really nothing left for the three of them.

"It's true Jaden, to get any of your friends back you have to defeat me, Amnael." Amnael said. Huh, she hadn't known he could see duel spirits.

"So you're Amnael? The mark of Amnael, Amnael?" Jaden asked.

"Yes." Amnael held out his hand and Aurelia sprang into action, moving so fast they couldn't see to place the book in his hand. "You see, I have your friends souls here and yours will be joining them soon." he closed the book and Aurelia ran forward again and grabbed it. To Jaden and the others, it just looked like it disappeared from his hand. They would assume magic.

"What about professor Banner? How do I get him back? Or is it too late?" Jaden asked.

"It was always too late. It's best that you forget the one you knew as Banner. He is no more." Amnael said.

"What do you mean no more? I want to know what you did to professor Banner!" Jaden yelled.

"To understand everything, you must do just one thing and that is duel and defeat me Jaden. Only then will that be revealed, only then will that tome open and all the secrets will be revealed." Amnael said.

Jaden jumped down into the dueling arena Amnael had made and started up his duel disk. "I accept your challenge."

Amnael pushed his hood back to reveal his mask and white hair. He started the duel with the spell Chaos Distil which created a huge machine behind him. Due to its effect all of Amnael's cards that would go to the graveyard would be removed from play. He then used Steel Lamp to summon his Alchemy beast Salamandra the Steel. He then played Bronze Scale and Lead Compass to summon Aroboros the Bronze and Leon the Lead. He ended with a face down.

Now Jaden was facing down three monsters in the first turn. Jaden played Bubbleman and Bubble Blaster. His attack was foiled by Amnael's trap Elemental Absorber which absorbed Jaden's attack. Amnael attacked with his Alchemy beasts which could attack directly. Jaden was down to 2500 life points.

Amnael then used his spell card to send his alchemy beasts from play and draw two new cards per beast. "So you're taking out your own monsters?" Jaden asked.

"That is the way of the alchemist: destruction and rebirth. But I assure you, if you are destroyed here there will be no rebirth for you." Amnael said.

Jaden scowled. Yes, he was buying it. Amnael used Tin Spell Circle, Mercury Hourglass and Silver Key to summon three new beasts, each with 500 attack points. Jaden summoned Clayman and equipped Mud Max which boosted Clayman's attack points to 1100. Amnael negated Jaden's attack with his Elemental Absorber though. Amnael played a spell card which summoned Golden Homunculus. His attack points were 3900 because that was the number of cards Amnael removed from play x300.

Amnael attacked with his alchemy beasts which knocked Jaden's life points down to 1000. When Amnael attacked with Golden Homunculus, Jaden's Mud Max was destroyed instead of his Clayman and he was able to bring out Avion. Then Jaden played Burstinatrix. Jaden attacked with Avion and Burstinatrix, but because of Amnael's Elemental Absorber nothing went through. Jaden used Burst Return to return all of his monsters except Burstinatrix to his hand then used Burst Impact to destroy all of Amnael's monsters dealing him 300 points of damage for each. Amnael was down to 2800 life points.

Suddenly Pharaoh jumped out from Aurelia's hiding spot and raced toward Amnael. Jaden tried to stop him but the cat reached Amnael anyway. He rubbed up against Amnael's leg and purred.

"But Pharaoh's never that friendly with strangers." Chumley said.

"Chumley's right, then Amnael…" Jaden trailed.

"Is no stranger to Pharaoh, or to you." he said before removing his mask. Banner smiled at all of them.

"Wait, if you're Banner, then who's that mummy?" Jaden asked as he pointed to the coffin.

Banner kneeled down to pet Pharaoh. "That mummy is also me." he picked Pharaoh up. "Oh my children, there is more going on here than you can possibly imagine."

"Professor Banner? You're behind all of this?" Jaden asked.

"Of course Jaden. But before I defeat you, I may as well tell you the whole story. Like yourself I was once a young duelist with unlimited potential. I scoured the word in search of the rarest and most powerful cards. Finally, my travels led me to the ultimate prize, a lost tomb hidden and buried in an ancient desert. Within was a duelist's dream, for within held the very first duel cards. Like Pegasus, years before, I sought out their powers. But the tomb was cursed, and science had no answers for the magic which ravaged my body. I tried everything, but soon I realized there was only one thing left to be done: I had no choice but to create a new body. Therefore I used Alchemy to create a Homunculus, an artificial life form, and placed my soul inside of it. But this new body is only temporary. It won't be long before I am nothing but a pile of dust in the wind." Banner patted at his cheek and pieces crumbled off. "You see I don't have much time left."

"Hold on, you're saying you're a clone?" Jaden said.

"Yes, and to live I need these three cards. The power of the sacred beasts."

"Even if you end up destroying the world in the process? I'm sorry Banner, I can't let you do that." Jaden said.

Aurelia watched from her dark corner. She understood what Banner was saying. He could use the power of the sacred beasts to reform his body but what he said earlier was also true. He looked tired when he said it. This may have been his goal once before but it wasn't now.

"It's too late. Once you lose the cards are mine."

"Then I won't duel." Jaden said.

"You forget, your friends are my prisoners. If you walk away you'll never see them again. You have no choice, you have to duel me. Pretend it's your final exam." Banner suggested.

"Well then, bring it on."

Banner played Chaos Creed so he could draw twice and he played both of those cards face down.

Jaden summoned Clayman and added Clay Wrap. Then he fused Clayman and Burstinatrix to play Rampart Blaster. When Clay Wrap is destroyed Jaden gets to take out Banner's Elemental Absorber.

Jaden attacked which triggered Necro Cosmos which removed Chaos Distil from play. A bright light emitted from the place Chaos Distil had been and when it dissipated everyone was floating in space. And because of Necro Cosmos Banner got to summon Helios the Primordial Sun.

Aurelia stood off to the side. No one had noticed her yet which was a shock and yet wasn't at the same time. Humans, so focussed on what they were doing. She swore they were born with tunnel vision.

Because Helios was on the field the planets started moving closer to Banner. She noticed at the same time that Chazz, Alexis and Atticus were all inside of them. Jaden shouted but they couldn't hear him.

Aurelia watched Chazz in his bubble. He pounded away on the side of it but it only served to waste his energy.

Jaden tried again. "Chazz! Alexis! Atticus!" he cried.

"They can't hear you Jaden." Aurelia said.

Jaden, Syrus and Chumley all wheeled toward her. "Aurelia? Did he get you too?" he asked.

Aurelia shook her head. "No Jaden."

"Then you're working with him?"

Aurelia strolled toward Banner. "When you're faced with the option of gaining unlimited power, you tend to lean towards it wouldn't you say?" she asked him over her shoulder.

"Aurelia." Jaden said despondently.

Aurelia held out the tome for him to see. "This is your future Jaden, locked away within its pages for the rest of eternity."

"Aurelia stop this!" he shouted. "Let them go!"

Aurelia smirked and glanced at the three bubbles. "I think not. Besides, now Princeton is quiet at least."

"Can't you see Jaden? Even Aurelia agrees with me. You don't have what it takes! I paid for that book with my flesh and blood. I won't lose it to a Slifer red Slacker." Banner said.

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting all the matches I've won?" Jaden asked.

Aurelia smirked. "But did you really win them?" she said coyly as she came to stand beside Banner. "You see, all of your matches were fixed so you'd be given a key."

"So that you would face me." Banner finished.

"All of it? Crowler and the shadow games? It was all a big setup?" Jaden questioned.

"That's pretty much the gist of it." Aurelia shrugged.

"Now on with the duel!" Banner said. He played Planet Alignment. The space around them warped as Planet Alignment destroyed rampart Blaster and dealt Jaden 300 points of damage. Jaden was down to 700 life points now.

Banner used a spell card to sacrifice Helios the Primordial Sun for Helios Duos Magistos. And for each monster removed from play Helios gained 300 attack points. Helios now had 2400 attack points. Banner attacked but Jaden played A Hero Emerges to bring out Blade Edge with 2600 attack points. Banner continued his attack though, and Helios was destroyed. But when Helios gets destroyed she is automatically resurrected with 300 more attack points bringing her up to 2700. Banner destroyed Blade Edge and brought Jaden's life points down to 600.

"You planned that!" Jaden shouted.

Aurelia smirked. "Should have paid more attention in class Jaden."

Jaden grimaced and played Bubbleman. Then he activated Fusion Recovery to get Polymerization and Clayman to return. He fused Bubbleman and Clayman to create Elemental Hero Mariner. Then Jaden played a couple face downs and because of Mariner's ability was able to attack Banner directly. Banner's life points dropped to 1200.

"Perhaps you are not the loser I thought you were." Banner said.

"Loser? At least I know how to use moisturizer." Jaden said.

_Bazinga!_ Aurelia cheered in her head.

"All you ever do it make jokes, that's why you won't be a great duelist. You lack the discipline, the strength. Look at me, at my power, it's cosmic. You cannot defeat me, you'd be better off joining me." Banner said. "Yes, as my servant perhaps. What do you think?"

"Thanks but I've got enough friends already."

"And Jaden, very soon you'll be joining these friends of yours. In oblivion." Banner attacked with Helios but it was deflected by Mirror Gate. Banner played a spell too: Grand Convergence. Which destroyed all monsters on the field and dealt 300 points of damage to Jaden. Helios returned to Banner's field with 3000 attack points.

Banner had Helios attack but Jaden played Flute of Summoning Kuriboh to save his life points. Jaden summoned Clayman in defence mode and laid a face down. Banner used a spell card to destroy Helios Duos Magistos to summon Helios Trice Magistos. For every monster removed from play Helios Trice gained 300 attack points to give it 3900 attack points.

Banner attacked with Helios and destroyed Clayman but Jaden played Hero Signal and summoned Sparkman in defence mode. Now because Sparkman was on the field Banner could attack again because of Helios' effect.

Aurelia watched as Jaden became downhearted. Her face betrayed no emotion but inside her gut was rolling. _Come on Jaden, think!_

Jaden drew a card and played it: Miracle Fusion. Which fused Clayman, Burstinatrix, Avion and Bubbleman in his graveyard to create Elemental Hero Electrum. Electrum's special ability activated which sent all of Banner's cards that were removed from play back to his deck which dropped his Helios back to 0 attack points. Jaden attacked and the duel was all over.

The earth quaked as the spirit gates were set back to normal. Aurelia knelt next to a downed Banner, checking to see if he was all right. Banner nodded at her and Aurelia took out the tome. The eye of Wadjet on the front broke so the souls captured inside were set free.

"That's game Banner." Jaden said.

"Jaden, listen carefully to me my boy, I lied. You won all those other duels. I said you didn't to test you and to prepare you for the real evil to come. That is why I became a shadow rider, not to take over the world but to stop the one who is truly trying to. To stop him by forcing you to become a better duelist Jaden. So that you could face him, and , hopefully defeat him. You see, the threat is so grave I had to deceive you. I hope that you can forgive me. And now, my boy, take this." Banner held out the tome Aurelia gave to him, to Jaden.

"But it's your book." Jaden protested.

"It is mine no longer, and no longer am I of this earth." Banner said just before he collapsed into a pile of dust.

"It's over, he's gone." Jaden said.

"So what now?" Syrus asked.

Aurelia stood. "Now we return the keys to Sheppard and get on with our lives." she said.

"Aurelia?" Jaden asked.

"Yes?"

"You were lying too right?"

"Of course." she said lightly. "I don't want to hurt you, any of you, but you needed to be tested. You needed to work harder to become better. Threatening you with their lives, even if we weren't actually going to hurt them, pushed you forward and gave you new skills." she ruffled his hair. "Besides, I like messing with ya."

"So you're not a shadow rider either?" Syrus asked.

"Nah Sy, I'm not. I never was." she said. "I found out about Banner a little while ago and teamed up with him to help him out. Speaking of which," she turned around to see Pharaoh batting a little light around. Pharaoh finally managed to swallow it. "Pharaoh! Oh you little…" she grabbed for Pharaoh but he took off running. "Fine! Have it your way!" she shouted after him.

"What was that about?" Chumley asked.

Aurelia sighed. "Never mind. I'll catch him later. Point is, he needed to bring out your greatest potential so I helped him."

"No, the point is there's another evil out there we have to beat." Jaden said.

Hopefully not Aurelia thought. She'd call the superintendent in the morning and get him as far away from Duel Academy as she could. He wouldn't be coming here for those cards. Not if she could stop him.

* * *

Chazz opened his eyes wearily and stared up at the night sky. He blinked once, then suddenly his memory returned. The last shadow rider had knocked him for a loop and he'd lost consciousness. He'd never faced anyone like that before. He seemed unstoppable, invincible, and if he lost to this shadow rider then who could defeat him?

Chazz sat up from against the tree and looks around. There's no one there with him in the dark. The breeze was making the meadow grass flow like waves in the ocean. It was mesmerizing but he didn't know why and if someone came along and caught him like this he wouldn't know what to say.

Even his Ojamas weren't commenting right now, which they usually did.

Something was nagging at his mind though. Something big…

Aurelia.

He'd seen her face looking down at him after the shadow rider had defeated him. She was holding some kind of book and she said she was sorry before he woke up in a bubble in space. She had said she was sorry.

Sorry. For what?

What was Aurelia doing with the seventh shadow rider anyway? Why was she holding a book? More importantly, what was she doing out there in the first place?

Chazz rubbed a hand across his forehead. He remembered seeing Alexis and Atticus in their own bubbles and he remembered seeing the earth. He remembered trying to get out of his bubble, not really noticing at the time that maybe it wasn't the brightest idea. He must have fallen unconscious again before being transported back here. Or maybe it was all a dream.

But what about Aurelia? He'd felt her, he smelled her perfume; she had been there. She had been there with the seventh shadow rider.

And if she had been there then…

* * *

**Ohh, I'm terrible. Cliffhanger on a late update. Sorry, that's just how the drama's moving along. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon but I make no promises.**

**Review please?**


	17. Chapter 16

**Like I said when I posted the next chapter of Erased, if any of you are reading that too, I have been gone for 5 weeks in Greece and am now back from there only to be moving to another city to go to university. I'm now partially settled in and classes haven't started yet so i'm posting what chapters I hav written on my computer. Thank you for your patience and your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I own only Aurelia.**

* * *

The next day after Banner was defeated it was revealed to Sheppard and the others of Jaden's group that he was a shadow rider. The news that all of the shadow riders had been defeated was circulating around the school but, thankfully, no one but them knew about Banner's role in all of this.

Aurelia had checked up on Alexis and Atticus after their time in the book. They didn't remember anything about that time, probably because they were unconscious. She really wanted to talk to Chazz but it seemed like he had been avoiding her. She couldn't find him anywhere and every time she tried to look for him she was distracted by other matters concerning the safety of the keys and where they should be kept from now on. She really couldn't get a break.

Apparently Jaden couldn't either. He was a superstar at Duel Academy now because he defeated the shadow riders. He couldn't go anywhere without being congratulated and thanked. He absorbed it all and it only fuelled his fun-loving attitude. He was all smiles all day and every time she saw him smile she wanted to smile too. That grin of his was infectious.

Aurelia sighed as she finally finished cleaning Banner's old office. Pharaoh was lounging on a beam above her head. She had tried to get the cat to spit Banner's spirit out but he refused, so for the time being, Banner was stuck where he is. In the belly of his obese cat.

Aurelia glanced out the window and noticed it was getting dark. She had taken the whole afternoon to clean and sort out Banner's mess of an office. There were books on every kind of alchemy there was and there were maps to the island itself. If anyone had come in here before they would have noticed right off the bat that something was fishy around here. And it wasn't the cat, at least, not completely.

She glared up at Pharaoh on his roost. "Are you coming down or are you going to stay up there all night?" she asked.

The cat said nothing in return.

"Fine, be that way." Aurelia said as she opened the door to the office. As soon as she did Pharaoh was up and running out the door. He stopped in front of Aurelia's door. She grinned. "Yeah, thought so."

As Aurelia was climbing the stairs she glanced toward Chazz's room. She didn't know what he was up to lately and she hadn't seen him since the Banner's duels. She knew he was avoiding her and it hurt her to notice even more how much he hated her.

Pharaoh was pawing at her door. She opened it and the cat bounded in and curled up at the end of her bed. She shut the door behind her as she smirked at him. "Yeah, don't get used to it." she said.

He meowed.

* * *

"The spirit keys are missing!" Sheppard said as soon as Aurelia stepped into his office that morning.

"What?" she said as Jaden and the others soon joined her.

"Yes, the spirit keys are missing, and we have a confession from Chazz." Sheppard said as he held up the note.

Aurelia gaped at him. "But why Princeton? What would he want with the keys?"

"I don't know but I intend to find out!" Jaden said as he barrelled out of the room at full speed. They followed him to where the note said Chazz would be. The beach.

As they reached the sands of the beach Aurelia slipped behind the others. Why did it have to be the beach? What was Princeton thinking?

"Uh Chazz, what up?" she heard Jaden say as she turned to look around. Chazz stood opposite them with all the keys around his neck.

"Shut up Jaden, I'm not doing this for you." Chazz replied.

"Uh, then who are you doing it for?"

Aurelia felt her stomach drop as he turned and looked straight into her eyes. "Aurelia."

The others turned to look at her too. "What?" she said.

"You're a shadow rider."

Aurelia stared stunned while he stood in confidence, betrayal etched on his face. "I'm what?"

"I saw you Aurelia. I saw you after Banner defeated me. You're the one who took away my soul into that book. You're the one behind everything. You're a shadow rider." Chazz replied, pointing at her.

Alexis, Zane and Atticus all turned to look at her. They were the only ones who didn't know. "What?"

"It's true." she said to them then turned back to Chazz. "Partially. I did help Banner in the end. Jaden needed to be tested and to do that it had to seem like everyone was in danger. Alexis, Atticus and you were bait to bring Jaden in and to put the pressure on him. However," she closed her eyes. "You were never in any danger."

"How can you say that? You took our souls and gave them to a shadow rider!" he challenged.

"I didn't give them to him." Aurelia opened her eyes and stared hard at him.

"What?"

"The only time I ever gave him the book was to show it to Jaden. He never touched your souls. I didn't trust him with them."

"Well I still don't believe your story. All those secrets you kept from us. You never told us anything." Chazz defended.

"I did! I told you about my past, about my abilities, about my family."

"Not everything."

Aurelia backed down. "There are some things you wouldn't understand."

"Well you had your chance to explain shadow rider, now it's your time to duel." Chazz said as he activated his duel disk.

She heard the others gasp behind her. "What?"

"You heard me. A duel, winner gets the keys." Chazz said.

"They would just go back to Sheppard either way. What's the point?"

"You're a shadow rider Aurelia. I have to stop you."

"Chazz this is ridiculous." Alexis said.

"She hasn't hurt any one." Syrus added.

Aurelia studied his face. _But I have, haven't I? Chazz thinks I betrayed him._

"Fine."

"What?" she heard the others shout behind her. "You're going to duel him?" Jaden asked.

"If it means clearing my name and returning the keys then yes, I will." she turned to Jaden. "I have no choice."

"But this is Chazz, are you sure?" he asked.

Aurelia glanced back at Chazz who was waiting patiently, despite the glare thrown her way. "I'm sure. I have to convince him that I'm not a shadow rider and the only way I'll convince him fully is to beat him at his own game." she took the duel disk from Jaden's hand and slid it on her arm.

Aurelia turned to face Chazz. "Alright Princeton. You have a choice, left or right?" she said as she held up her hands. Each hand had a deck in it.

"You have other decks? I didn't even know you had cards." Chazz replied, stunned.

"You were planning on dueling me and yet you thought I didn't have any cards? Run this plan by me again?"

"Never mind. I pick your left." he said.

Aurelia glanced at the last card to see which deck he had picked. Ah, her fairies. Perfect. She inserted the deck into her duel disk and activated it. The disk was a foreign weight on her arm. She wasn't used to it being there.

"I'll go first." Chazz said as he drew.

"Haven't you heard of ladies first?" Aurelia asked. "Chivalry just goes right out the window with you doesn't it?"

"I'm not courteous with enemies." Chazz played his Armed Dragon Level 3 to start out with and laid a card face down.

"I think I'll start with my Dancing Elf." A graceful elf woman appeared on the field. "But, she's not staying long. I sacrifice her to play Marie the Fallen One." Her monster had 1700 attack points, more than his dragon's 1200. "I think I'll wait however, and play one card face down."

She heard Jaden and the others chatting animatedly behind her back. They were probably wondering why she didn't attack. They would see.

"And you're supposed to be a shadow rider." Chazz scoffed as he drew a card.

"I'm not." Aurelia countered.

Chazz's frown deepened and he traded his level 3 dragon for his level 5. Or, he tried to.

"I activate Horn of Heaven. I'll tribute my Marie to get rid of your dragon." now both of their monsters were in the grave.

"You're wide open though." Chazz said as he played his Masked Dragon. It took 1400 points off her life.

"Not for long, are you finished?" she asked, feigning politeness.

Chazz glared but said nothing.

As Aurelia drew, her life points increased by 200. Chazz looked shocked and she smirked. "Now do you understand why I allowed you to destroy Marie? Well I'll add to that by playing Fire Princess in defence mode." her defence was higher than his dragon's attack by 100 points.

Aurelia glanced at his face down card. It must be a trap to have been sitting there so long. A trap that activated when his monster is attacked.

"Fine, I play Level Modulation." okay, she wasn't expecting that. She drew two cards while Chazz summoned his Armed Dragon Level 5. He played a card face down to end his turn.

"Since it's my turn I gain 200 life points, and because of my Princess you lose 500 life points." she drew. "Now I switch my Princess to attack mode and play Element Valkyrie and because of Fire Princess she gains 500 attack points."

"She's still no match for my dragon."

"She is after I play this." Aurelia set her Burden of the Mighty on the field which brought his dragon's attack points down to 1900 while her Valkyrie had 2000.

"This doesn't mean anything Aurelia. You're still a shadow rider and I will stop you." he declared.

Aurelia clenched her teeth. He wanted a shadow rider? Well he'd get one. "Fine, you want to play that game, I'll play."

"What?"

"You want a shadow game? You've got one." she shouted as she focussed on her hands. It wouldn't be real, but it would be enough. Her magic cloaked the beach in darkness. Good thing too; seeing the ocean so close was really getting on her nerves.

Chazz glanced around at the blackness, composed. She knew he really wasn't though. "Now, let's continue. Valkyrie, take out his dragon." that dropped his life points to 3400.

"Now I'll follow it up with my Princess." she dropped his life points further, to 2100.

Chazz grimaced but kept his cool. His glare was as strong as ever. She could feel it cutting through to her heart. Aurelia shook her head, this was no time for semantics.

"Are you done?" he snapped. She nodded.

"Good." he drew a card and smirked at it. "I play Enchanting Fitting Room." he drew the top four cards and came up with the three Ojamas at once. He summoned those and sent the other card to his deck. The three Ojamas appeared on the field. They looked just as disillusioned about her as their master was.

"You were a shadow rider the whole time." Green growled.

"I ought to bust you up." Black declared.

"How could you?" Yellow pleaded.

Aurelia stared down at those three little monsters. She shook her head. "I'm not. That's what I've been trying to get through Princeton's thick skull."

"Shut up. Enough lies, I play Ojama Delta Hurricane." her Princess and her Valkyrie were both destroyed along with her Burden of the Mighty. "Then I'll play Ojama Trio." three Ojama tokens appeared on her side of the field. "Now Polymerization to fuse my Ojamas together to get Ojama King. Finally, I'll play Ojamuscle to boost King's attack to 3000 by taking your tokens. Now there's nothing you can do to stop my attack."

"That's quite the combo Princeton. Didn't think you had it in you." she said lightly.

"It's over Aurelia."

Aurelia seemed to consider that. "Not quite. It's my turn now." Aurelia drew a card. "First, I'll play The Sanctuary in the Sky." the field turned into clouds and a beautiful fortress appeared behind Aurelia. "Now I play one card face down and that's it."

Chazz stared at her like she was crazy. "That's it?"

Aurelia shrugged with an easy smile. "That's it." she paused, "Oh wait, that's not it because I gain 200 life points."

"Fine, if you want to lose." Chazz hesitated. "I play Masked Dragon in defence mode. King attack."

"I'll counter with my trap then. Defence Draw." King attacked but her life points didn't go down because of her trap.

Chazz looked discouraged and ended his turn. Time to finish this off. "First off, I gain 200 life points. Then I'll play Light Effigy. I sacrifice it however, to bring out Athena." her beautiful fairy appeared on her side of the field.

"She's no match for my King."

"Yes, but you're forgetting my sanctuary. When the battle involves one of my fairy-type monsters, all damage to me becomes zero."

"Then I'll get rid of it."

"Excuse me?"

"My turn, and I play Mystical Space Typhoon." her Sanctuary disappeared. "Now for Athena." he said. He hesitated before ordering his attack however. He did go through with it but he turned sad when he realized her monster would be destroyed. Her life points dropped to 3000. "Now I'll play Thunder Crash. I sacrifice my Masked Dragon and hit you with 300 points of damage."

That dropped her life points down to 2700.

Aurelia played A Feather of Phoenix to bring her Marie the Fallen One back from the grave and on top of her deck. After the life point bonus of course. Then she played her Ancient Elf in defence mode. It was the only thing she could do.

Chazz had Ojama King attack and destroy her Elf.

Aurelia then played Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier. In attack mode. With 300 attack points this wouldn't end well. She then played one card face down.

"Why did you do that?" Chazz demanded. Even the other behind her were whispering.

"You'll see." she said.

"Whatever." Chazz replied, and destroyed her bird. She played her Legacy of Yata-Garasu to draw one card. Her Marie. Then she used Blizzed's effect to draw another card. Polymerization. Perfect. Unfortunately, taking out her bird meant that her life points were down to 200. She would have to pull it around with whatever card she drew next.

"I end my turn." Chazz said.

Aurelia drew Solar Ray. This would win her the duel for sure. But first. "I fuse together the Forgiving Maiden and Marie the Fallen One to create St. Joan. Then I equip my Cestus of Dagla to her to make her stronger than your King." Joan now had 3300 attack points to King's 3000. Joan took him out and dropped Chazz's life points to 1000.

Aurelia played her Solar Ray face down and then played Fairy Archer. "Now I'll use her special ability to take 800 life points from you."

Aurelia moved to activate her trap which would win this duel for her. "Your turn Princeton." she said.

As soon as he drew a card she would activate her trap Solar Ray which would hit him with 600 points for each of her light monsters. She would win.

Aurelia stared at Chazz. But is that what was needed? If she won the duel he would expect her little illusion to take his soul and he would expect her to go after everyone else. Winning wouldn't help her situation. But losing…might. She knew he could defeat her Fairy Archer easily and destroy the rest of her life points. If he won, he might be more inclined to believe her. Either way, her relationship with him was definitely over. Believe her or not, he wouldn't have to deal with her ever again. And winning might boost up his ego and make him happy enough to leave her alone. He would defeat the last of the shadow riders, and never have to think about her again.

"I play Armed Dragon Level 3 and then play Level Up! To turn my dragon into Level 5." Chazz said. 2400 attack points, more than enough to take out her Fairy Archer and the rest of her life points.

Aurelia glanced at her face down card. She would never be close to Chazz again. Her mate was gone forever, because of her. She looked at her Fairy Archer. "I'm sorry." she mouthed.

Fairy Archer nodded and steeled herself.

"This duel's over." Chazz said.

"Yes it is." she mumbled back.

Armed Dragon Lvl5 took out Fairy Archer and Aurelia's life points dropped to 0.

Her monsters disappeared off the field along with her trap. Her illusion disappeared as well.

"Uh, Aurelia? Not that I want it to, but why isn't your soul gone?" she heard Syrus ask.

She glanced back at him. "Because it wasn't real Sy, none of it was." she turned back to Chazz. "I can create illusions with my abilities but I can't enter the actual shadow realm. Our souls were never in any danger. And neither were they in that book. It was only holding your souls, like a container." Aurelia pulled her deck out of the disk and handed it back to Syrus. "I wouldn't hurt any of you."

She turned back to Chazz and held her hands out from her sides. "Well, you beat me Princeton. Now what?"

"Now, you should be in the shadow realm." he replied stonily.

Aurelia winced. "Do you really hate me that much?" she asked quietly.

Chazz flinched but said nothing. He was still angry.

Aurelia nodded, "I still own this school Princeton, but I've got things to do. I probably won't even be around any more." she glanced back at the others who were staring at her. Some confused, some sad. "If I hurt any of you…" she turned back to Chazz. "It was not my intent."

Aurelia turned away from all of them and started walking away. Her feet felt like they were being held down with lead weights.

"Aurelia wait!" she heard Jaden's voice ring as the ground started shaking. Aurelia braced her feet apart as tremors fled through the ground beneath her and then ceased. Suddenly, a bright green light shot out from the school and the ground started shaking again as obelisks rose out of the forest. They formed a circle around one spot and Aurelia wheeled around to Chazz who still had the keys around his neck. The spirit gates were waiting for them.

The keys started glowing in that moment and rose off of his chest. Aurelia bounded toward him and just missed him as the keys pulled him into the forest. She started off after him as Jaden and the others stood back dumbfounded.

"Where are you going?" she heard Alexis ask

"Can we come?" Jaden added.

"Help me!" Chazz yelled as he ran, Aurelia on his heels.

As they drew deeper into the forest and closer to the obelisks the keys started to rise up even further. Aurelia knew they were going straight for the gates so she made a grab at them and missed but managed to grab onto Chazz as the keys broke off their chains while he was in the air. She turned them around so he fell onto her as they hit the ground.

Aurelia watched the keys float up and away from them while Chazz lay stunned on her. He stared down at the woman he had thought he knew so well and gaped. She had caught him. She had protected him just like she said she would. Just like she said after the incident with Tanya.

"_Protect Jaden…protect everyone." she said quietly._

Chazz had thought she was insane to be talking about protecting them when she was so torn up. But all the times she had had their backs and kept them safe.

"_I will do everything in my power to prevent that from happening to any of you."_

"Princeton?"

Chazz flinched back to reality and came face-to-face with Aurelia's confused face. "Yeah?"

"You wanna get up?" she asked.

"R-Right!" he leapt off of her while she stood gracefully and started for where the others had headed. Chazz took a cleansing breath before following her.

"They're opening up the spirit gates!" Aurelia heard Jaden say as she came to the clearing that wasn't there before.

"What did you do Chazz?" Alexis accused.

"It wasn't my fault!" Chazz shouted back but everyone grumbled.

Aurelia glanced back at him before walking forward further into the clearing. "Children!" she heard chancellor Sheppard say as he and Crowler ran up.

"What's happening?" Crowler yelled. "I'm sure this is your fault Jaden." he grumbled.

"Hey wait, I didn't steal those keys." Jaden defended.

"It was Chazz!" everyone yelled and pointed at a distraught Chazz.

Aurelia glanced back and rolled her eyes. Honestly, they could fight about this later. In the middle of the clearing a pillar rose up that opened into the case holding the Sacred Beast cards. They appeared in a yellow light above the case and Aurelia started forward for them.

"Those cards do not belong to you." a strange voice echoed from above them. A plane flew overhead and dropped something large down onto the ground. Aurelia covered her eyes and waited for the dust to settle as a machine took form. A machinated arm shot forward and grabbed the cards from their stand while Aurelia made a grab for the arm. She missed. Man, was her aim getting off.

"The cards belong to me." the voice said again as she looked up to see a frail old man in a tank.

"Wait a moment, I know that man…" Sheppard trailed off.

"I'm so glad you recognize me Sheppard after all, the years have not been kind."

"It's Kagemaru! Our superintendent!"

Crowler cringed. "Superintendent?" Jaden asked.

"I built this school, and now I've returned for my sacred beast cards."

"You can't have them!" Jaden shouted.

Aurelia shook her head. "Jaden he already does."

"Fools, it was I who built this school and put the cards under it. It was I who gave Sheppard the keys. Alone they are useless, but all they needed was dueling energy. Energy you have spent trying to protect those keys. This is why I arranged for all the best students to come here. I hoped year after year, class after class, a student would arise with enough dueling spirit to unlock the power of the cards. My shadow riders were sent to test you and only one passed, one with the potential to finally unlock the sacred beasts and give me the strength to rule the world!" Kagemaru explained.

"Your shadow riders?" Chazz questioned. "You sent them?" he glanced at Aurelia.

"He didn't send me." she glared back. "And by the way Kagemaru, I don't care about your little rule the world plan because you're fired."

"Who are you to question me girl?"

"I'm Aurelia Kaiba, Seto Kaiba's daughter and I own this fine school that you built and so am your boss. But not anymore because after you lose those cards you have no job to go back to either."

"Listen up! There is no way you're keeping those beast cards, not so long as I'm here, you got that?" Zane challenged. "You'll have to duel me for them."

"Back off, it's my duel and I'll Chazz you up big time! So let's go." Chazz yelled.

"No way, he's all mine. After all, he and I are old friends. He transformed me into one of his shadow riders." Atticus said.

"No. my opponent will be, Jaden Yuki." Kagemaru said.

"Excuse me, what?" Jaden asked.

"You have proven to be the only student with the power to unlock the sacred beast cards." Electricity started shooting across to every obelisk creating a circle around the clearing. "And if you refuse, I will see to it that this island and everyone on it sinks to the depths of the ocean."

"You can't do that!" Jaden yelled.

"I can with these." he held up the Sacred Beast cards.

"Good luck now." Chazz mumbled to Jaden. "And listen Jaden, if you need any advise, don't ask." he said as he walked back to the side of the clearing.

"Where are you going?" Jaden asked.

"To find a boat." Chazz replied as he tried to climb up the edge of the clearing. Syrus pulled out his backpack then and tossed it to Jaden but it smacked Chazz in the face before it reached him. Chazz fell backwards down the side.

"You okay Chazz?" Jaden asked.

"Feeling dandy. You better not lose, just got my room looking cool."

"No sweat." Jaden turned to Kagemaru. "I hope you brought you're A-game Kagemaru!" he shouted. As he pulled the duel disk from the bag Banner's book fell out as well. A card slipped out of the pages. Jaden grabbed it and shuffled it into his deck.

Aurelia stopped next to Jaden as she headed back to the sidelines. "Don't lose Jaden." she said quietly.

"I won't."

"I'm serious." she said as she grabbed his arm. "Kick his ass because I'm stuck on the sidelines and can't."

"Will do." he said before he tossed his backpack towards Syrus again, smacking Chazz on the head again as he tried to climb up the edge. "Sorry Chazz!"

"That does it, I'm outta here!"

"Come on Chazz, I need you!"

"You need a kick in the-"

"Silence!" Kagemaru shouted. "This is why I hate teenagers."

Aurelia scoffed as she reached the edge of the clearing. "And yet he builds a school." she said as she climbed out.

"All right Kagemaru, let's do this!" Jaden shouted as he activated his duel disk.

"Wait, if he was in charge of the shadow riders, wasn't he your boss?" Syrus asked Aurelia as she climbed out of the arena.

She brushed her hands together. "As if, I never was a shadow rider Syrus. He didn't even know who I was."

"I didn't know who you were either, and I've regained all of my memories of being a shadow rider." Atticus said.

Aurelia nodded at him. "See, never was one."

"Okay." Syrus settled.

Chazz watched them out of the corner of his eye. She did make a good point. Kagemaru didn't know who she was and if he was the one who turned Atticus into a shadow rider and sent the others to duel them, wouldn't he know her?

Jaden played Burstinatrix in defence mode and one face down. Kagemaru sacrificed three trap cards and summoned Uria, Lord of Searing Flames. The first sacred beast.

The great red dragon took to the field with a mighty roar but Aurelia wasn't impressed. He was no match for Slifer the Sky Dragon any day.

Kagemaru activated Uria's special ability which destroyed Jaden's trap card. Uria's attack points were the number of trap cards in Kagemaru's graveyard x1000 which made it 3000 attack points. Uria destroyed Burstinatrix easily.

"Your turn." Kagemaru taunted Jaden.

"Turn for what? That monster's too powerful." Zane said. "What can Jaden do?"

Jaden played Bubbleman in attack mode and drew two cards because of his special effect.

"That's not going to help bro." Atticus said sullenly.

"What's Jaden thinking? Having Bubbleman in attack mode means he has no defence. He can't beat that monster anyhow." Chazz said.

"I can't watch this." Crowler muttered.

"Why not? This duel might be the last thing we see." Zane said.

"God, you guys are so negative." Aurelia sighed.

Jaden fused his Bubbleman with Avion and Sparkman to make E-Hero Tempest.

"He still doesn't have enough attack points to defeat Uria." Kagemaru stated.

"Not right now, but that's why I have this to even the playing field." Jaden played Skyscraper. Because of Skyscraper's effect, Tempest was raised to 3800 attack points. Tempest destroyed Uria and brought Kagemaru's life points down to 3200.

"Impressive. I see I made the correct choice in selecting you as my opponent, Jaden Yuki, your dueling spirit will serve me well as I rip it from your body and use it to acquire the power of the sacred beast cards." Kagemaru said.

"I kind of like my dueling spirit right where it is." Jaden replied as he laid a facedown.

"I activate Uria's special ability. I merely send this trap card to the graveyard and then…" Kagemaru sent a trap to the graveyard and a pillar of fire appeared on his side of the field which turned into Uria. "As Lord of Searing Flames, one of Uria's special abilities is to be resurrected when I discard a trap to the graveyard."

"What's worst is that because there's another trap in the graveyard Uria's points go up by another 1000." Zane said.

"And if Jaden doesn't think of something quick he's going to be in the graveyard." Alexis added.

"Shit." Aurelia said succinctly.

Uria destroyed Tempest which knocked Jaden's life points down to 3800.

"Hold on Test Tube!" Jaden used his facedown to bring back Tempest. "By sending a card to the graveyard, Tempest can't be destroyed in battle." Jaden drew his Pot of Greed and then played Heated Heart to raise Tempest's attack points to 4300. Uria was destroyed again which knocked Kagemaru's points down to 2900.

"Waste of a turn Jaden, as long as I have traps to discard my Lord of Searing Flames will never be destroyed." he sent another trap to the grave and brought Uria back.

"Ugh, this is getting ridiculous." Aurelia said.

Kagemaru played Pot of Greed then activated the field spell Fallen Paradise which took out Jaden's Skyscraper and his point bonus. Tempest's attack points fell to 2800.

"Not only is your Skyscraper gone but this field allows me to draw two extra cards every round. Which gives me just enough to lay down three spell cards."

"Three spells?"

"Now I summon Haman, Lord of Striking Thunder." Haman rose out of ice that coated the ground.

"Look." Zane said.

"We see it." Chazz replied.

"Now about that boat." Bastian said.

"Haman, attack!" Haman let lose lightning into the sky which sent bolts hurtling down to the earth. They were getting close to the edge, too close.

Aurelia looked over at Bastian, he was on the edge and the bolts were coming dangerously close to him. "Bastian, look out!" she yelled as she hurtled herself towards him. She tackled him away just as a bolt of lightning struck the ground where he once stood. The others covered their faces.

Bastian looked up at her. "What was that?"

"He doesn't have full control over them yet. They're still dangerous to anyone close enough." she replied.

"Wonderful."

"Bastian! You okay?" they heard Jaden call across to them as Aurelia stood up.

"Fine Jaden." he said as Aurelia helped him up. "Thank you." he said to her.

Tempest had been destroyed which left Jaden with 2600 life points.

"And because of Haman's special ability, should he destroy a monster you suffer an additional 1000 points of damage." Kagemaru gloated. A lightning bolt came down and struck near Jaden causing his points to drop to 1600. At least it didn't actually strike him. Jaden still fell to his knees in pain.

"Is he okay?" Chumley asked.

"Boss." a small voice came from Chazz's deck. It sounded in pain. Aurelia came to stand near enough that she could see. Chazz looked down at his deck and saw Ojama Yellow wilting away. "Help us Boss." he said plaintively.

"What's going on?" Chazz asked.

Everyone pulled out their decks too. Aurelia dug for hers and pulled out her fairy deck. Her cards were fading also. "Ruin? Athena?"

They appeared next to her but slightly less concrete. Like they really were ghosts.

"_Aurelia, it's the beasts. They're doing this." _Athena said.

"_They're killing us. All of us."_ Ruin added.

Aurelia growled. Jaden needed to end this quickly.

"Our monsters, they're all disappearing." Syrus said.

"Of course." Kagemaru replied. "The sacred beasts draw their strength from dueling spirits but not merely from the players, they absorb energy from the very cards themselves."

"That's why they were locked away. These beasts have the power to destroy every card on the planet." Zane said.

"Impossible." Crowler said.

"And when this duel is over, I'll destroy them." Aurelia said vehemently. Chazz glanced over at her.

"Wait, Jaden's cards aren't affected." Bastian said.

"Jaden's dueling spirit is beyond all of yours. Time and time again he has proven the courage and heart to win. No matter what the odds. It is this force alone that can tame the sacred beasts and harness they're awesome power." Kagemaru explained.

"So that's why you want me." Jaden said.

"Yes. Once this shadow game ends and you lay defeated I shall take your spirit. Finally, I will have the power to become the new master of the sacred beasts. Then they will absorb the energy of every duelist and deck across the planet giving me enough strength to rule the world. Allow me to demonstrate a mere fraction of their power." the tank Kagemaru was in exploded outward. A man emerged far younger than what he was before.

"He's been reborn." Sheppard said.

"I doubt it, it's all for show." Jade said.

"Is this for show?" Kagemaru asked before he lifted his tank and tossed it across the forest. "I like this new body. But something's still missing. Oh I know, it's your soul Jaden."

"Eww." Aurelia said. She glanced at her duel spirits to see them bravely hanging on. But only just.

Jaden summoned Rotweiler in defence mode and added a facedown. Kagemaru attacked with Haman and destroyed Rotweiler. Then Haman's effect activated sending Jaden's life points down to 600. It also blew Jaden away from where he was standing. He landed hard on his backside. Jaden used Rotweiler's effect to bring back Polymerization and Bubbleman to his hand.

Kagemaru attacked with Uria but Jaden managed to save himself with his Flute of Summoning Kuriboh to defend his life points. Winged Kuriboh appeared at Jaden's side and gestured to the next card in Jaden's deck. "It's Banner's card and I have a hunch he gave it to me so I could beat you."

"You give him too much credit. He was a simple pawn I used, like you are." Kagemaru said.

"You wish!"

"Oh but it's so true Jaden. With your soul, once I win it, my reign is assured."

"And that's why you won't win it." Jaden said. Jaden summoned Bubbleman and used his special effect to draw two more cards. Jaden played Metamorphosis so he could sacrifice Bubbleman to summon Neo-Bubbleman. Jaden then played Bubble blaster which brought Neo-Bubbleman's attack points to 1600. Jaden sent Bubbleman to attack and Kagemaru countered with Haman but Haman was destroyed because of Neo-Bubbleman's effect. Then by sacrificing Bubble Blaster all damage to Jaden became zero.

Kagemaru sent Uria to attack Bubbleman but Jaden activated Bubble Illusion which let him play a trap from his hand called Hero's Rule 1: Five Freedom. Five of Kagemaru's traps now left the graveyard leaving Uria with nothing. Neo-Bubbleman attacked and destroyed Uria and took Kagemaru's life points down to 2100.

Kagemaru played Resurrection Tribute which destroyed Bubbleman and brought back Haman in defence mode. Then Uria's special effect came into play which brought him back with 1000 defence points. Kagemaru then played Phantasmal Martyrs which gave him three Phantasmal Martyr tokens. Because Kagemaru sent another trap to the grave when he used Phantasmal Martyrs, Uria's points went up to 2000.

Kagemaru sacrificed his Phantasmal Martyr tokens to summon Raviel, Lord of Phantasms. "Okay…definitely not friendly." Jaden muttered.

"Not good, he's got all three of them out at once." Zane said.

With all three of them out they started absorbing even more.

"Ojama Yellow!" she heard Chazz cry out.

Aurelia looked over at Athena and Ruin. They were disappearing too. "No!" she said but it was too late and they were gone. "No!" she wheeled around back to the field with blurry vision. "Jaden, defeat him now before it's too late!"

"There's no way I'm going to let you do that to my friends!" Jaden yelled.

"Spirits aren't for being friends with, they're for using and right now I'm going to use them to destroy you Jaden." Kagemaru said.

"I play Dark Factory of Mass Production." which allowed him to bring back Burstinatrix and Avion then fused them to create Flame Wingman. Raviel's effect activated then and allowed Kagemaru to summon a sacred beast token.

"Jaden, Jaden." a voice came from outside the field. A floating ball of light came onto the field with Pharaoh following. Pharaoh jumped up trying to catch the light. "Not now Pharaoh."

"Professor Banner?" Jaden asked.

"Jaden, you must use the card now." Banner said.

"But use it how?"

"That is for you to decide. For you see, it is only as good as it's owner. It will grant your three card covets, that is, it will transform into whatever card you wish, three times. Then, after the third covet, it's true power will be revealed. And, if you have played your card right it will-" Pharaoh chose then to jump up and swallow Professor Banner. He ran off a happy kitty after that.

Aurelia face palmed. That stupid cat.

Jaden played the card which had transformed into Fusion Recovery with the cost of half his life points. They dropped to 300. Fusion Recovery brought back Polymerization and Sparkman then fused them together with Polymerization to form Shining Flare Wingman. Kagemaru gained another token. Shining Flare Wingman's points were 2500 but it gained 300 attack points for every Elemental Hero in Jaden's graveyard. Flare Wingman's total grew to 4600. Flare Wingman destroyed Haman and then tried to deal piercing damage but Haman's special ability blocked it. Jaden played a face down and ended his turn. Because it was another covet his points dropped to 150.

Kagemaru started his turn by switching Uria to attack mode then sacrificed his tokens to boost Raviel to 6000 for that turn. Raviel's attack didn't go through because Jaden played Defusion. Because of Defusion, Kagemaru gained two tokens and he used Raviel to destroy Flame Wingman and Uria to destroy Sparkman.

Jaden played Clayman and then used Banner's card to create Miracle Fusion which dropped his life points down to 75 and fused Avion, Burstinatrix, Bubbleman and Clayman to make Elemental Hero Electrum. He then played Samatiel, the Philosopher's stone which had Electrum's attack multiplied by the number of monsters Kagemaru had on the field. 2900 x 5 = 14500. Electrum destroyed Raviel and dropped Kagemaru's life points down to zero. Jaden had won.

"Yes!" Aurelia shouted and jumped into the air. Kagemaru's enegy which he had stolen from the cards returned. Athena and Ruin appeared next to her. Ojama Yellow returned to his deck too.

"You're back!" Chazz said as Yellow floated out from his card.

_"Oh, you ain't ever getting rid of me boss."_ he said.

Jaden ran towards Kagemaru who had collapsed on the ground. The power that he had drained had been returned and it left his body frail and old again.

"Look at him." Sheppard said.

"It's true, I'm an old man wanting only what all old men want. To be young again." Kagemaru said. "Harnessing the sacred beasts was the only way I found to do it."

"Yeah, and to take over the world." Jaden said.

"Can't you forgive a decrepit old soul's delusions of grandeur."

"Yeah, I guess. But can't you see old timer? Stealing power from something or someone isn't any way to feel alive again. You gotta find the strength in yourself." Jaden said.

"I can't, it's too late for that."

"It's never too late, go on, try and stand up. Go for it and just give it your all." Jaden coaxed as Kagemaru tried to get to his feet. He managed to stand on his own.

"Hey, I'm standing." Kagemaru said. "It must have been our duel. Yes, all the excitement put the spring back in my step. Thank you."

"Ha! Sure!" Jaden said as he leapt onto Kagemaru to give him a bear hug. He ended up bruising some bones in the old man and they called a medi chopper to take him to a hospital.

"I guess bear hugs and old people don't go so well together." Jaden pondered.

"Well, he's going to have to find another way to pay his hospital bills because he's fired." Aurelia said.

"What? You can't fire him Aurelia!" Jaden shouted.

"Watch me." she glared. "Although, with how old he is, I'm sure forced retirement would help." she turned away and came to stand next to Sheppard. She gestured for him to give her the sacred beasts and she set them back in their case. The obelisks disappeared beneath the ground again and so did the pillar with the cards.

"You just gave back the cards." she heard Chazz say.

"After all the shit they just put us through, I don't want them. I never did." she said as she walked away from him. Chazz watched her leave.

"It's sure going to be quiet around here." Syrus said.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that. You see, next week are the duel academy promotion exams." Crowler said.

"Promotion exams!" Jaden exclaimed. "I totally forgot!"

"Pathetic." Chazz mumbled as Jaden shrunk into a ball.

"Saving the world is one thing but making the grade?" Atticus said.

"Not really Jaden's cup of tea." Bastian added.

"That's true." Alexis said. "Better get studying."

Aurelia smiled at Jaden before making her way off of the field. It was starting to become her 'thing', disappearing from a scene after everything had been set to right. She just never felt like staying after everything had been put to right and she was no longer needed.

She didn't see Chazz's eyes follow her off of the field and swiftly look away again.

* * *

**Okay, chapter 16 done. Review please.**


	18. Chapter 17

**I'm here! Yay!**

**I am so unbelievably sorry to all of you who have been hanging in there all this long. I have been stressing over school and exams and it's been sucking all of the creativity out of my mind. ugh, school sucks. hopefully I'll be more active over Christmas break.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. but if I put it on my wishlist do you think Santa will give it to me?**

* * *

Thinking. That pesky little thing that persisted when you had nothing else to do. Sure, thinking was why humans were on top but when thinking was the one thing you didn't want to do…it was difficult to stop once you started. Especially when your brain was telling you something you already knew over and over and over…

"_Hey Boss! What'cha thinking about?"_

"Go away!" Chazz threw out an arm and hoped it connected with the little yellow creep. Mercifully, Yellow disappeared. Chazz resumed his position with his chin resting on his arms with his knees pulled up to his chest. He was sitting on the cliff outside the Slifer dorm watching the ocean and trying not to think about Aurelia. Soon after the duel with Kagemaru, Aurelia had left the island to visit her dad and make Kagemaru's "retirement" happen. She hadn't been back since. And she still thought he thought she was a shadow rider when she left. She was probably never coming back and it was all his fault.

Chazz stood quickly and hurled a nearby stone into the water. It didn't make him feel any better.

* * *

Aurelia made it back to Duel Academy just in time to be told by a professor that Crowler was dueling Chumley to determine if Chumley would get a job with Pegasus. Crowler was holding back his recommendation to Pegasus unless Chumley could beat him in a duel.

Aurelia rolled her eyes and growled. Of course Crowler would pull this type of stunt. That's what he did after all.

Aurelia got to the arena just as Chumley played Ayer's Rock Sunrise, a card she had never heard of which let him summon Big Koala from his graveyard and use his graveyard monsters to diminish Crowler's Ancient gear Golem's attack points to 2600. Chumley then fused Des Kangaroo with Big Koala to form Master of Oz with 4200 attack points. However, Crowler was not to be beaten like that so he used Limiter Removal which doubled his Ancient Gear Golem's attack points to 5200 so when Chumley attacked, his attack fell through and he was hit with the damage instead of Crowler. Chumley's 800 life points were wiped away.

However, after he lost Jaden started clapping which prompted the others to as well. "Nice duel Chumley." Jaden said. "I think that's the best you've ever dueled."

"But I still lost which means I can't get my dream job." Chumley sobbed.

"Oh stop you're crying." Crowler ordered. "It's true you have lost this duel, but losing doesn't always mean failing."

"Uh, what do you mean?" Chumley asked.

"Uh, what does he mean?" Jaden asked Chancellor Sheppard.

"You see, the duel was not to win or lose, but to prove your ability. For the talent you displayed today how could I ever fail you?" Crowler said. "I will recommend you for the position at Industrial Illusions."

"So I'm not kicked out?"

"You're graduating. Farewell, and congratulations Chumley." Crowler held out his hand for Chumley to shake.

'_I think my jaw just hit the ground.' _Aurelia thought to herself as she watched this. _'Crowler being nice to a Slifer? I'm going crazy.' _Nevertheless, Aurelia approached into view of everyone. "You're getting my recommendation too. As 'Kaiba-boy's'" she said with finger quotations "daughter, that should carry a lot of weight. You're getting that job Chumley."

Chumley stared at her a minute. "Thank you Aurelia."

Aurelia winked. "No problem. What's power like that if you can't use it to help your friends?"

Chumley did a little bow to her but she waved him off. "Go pack." she said.

Aurelia turned to leave the arena but accidentally met Chazz's eyes on the way out. He stared at her determined and she knew that look. That was the look he got when he went after something he wanted in stubborn abandon. And he was staring at her.

"Fuck." she whispered to herself as she walked out of the building. She had said to herself before she left that she wouldn't try to pursue a relationship with him anymore. He was her mate, that she was completely assured of, but to save him from herself she had to keep him from away. Unfortunately, Chazz knew all about her tendencies to keep people away. It was one of the things they had in common and the reason his persistence had won her over in the first place. "Fuck." she whispered again. Maybe she shouldn't have come back.

Aurelia managed to avoid Chazz for the rest of that day and the next while she was busy handling affairs that she missed while she was gone, and, of course, playing a little prank on Crowler ("Snake! Snake in my room! Get it out! Get it out! _Get it out!_"). she had also given Jaden her congratulations and well-wishes for his duel with Zane. After that though, there was no avoiding Chazz.

He managed to corner her late that night while she was heading back to her room. "Aurelia." he said as he emerged from the forest. She had known someone was there but she hadn't anticipated it was him. "We need to talk."

"I'm sorry Princeton but Zane is the one who picks his opponents and I can't change it for you." she tried to sound flippant but it was off.

Chazz grimaced and mumbled how it should have been him under his breath but then stopped himself and stood taller, looking grim. "That's not what I want to talk to you about."

Aurelia turned her head away. "I know." she mumbled.

"You know what?"

"I know what you're going to say. The answer is no."

Chazz blanched behind her but she didn't see it. "Why not?"

Aurelia turned back to him. "You were wrong about many things Chazz. I was never a shadow rider nor did I ever want to hurt you or our friends. But you were right about one thing. I have too many secrets." she bowed her head. "Too many secrets and too many lies and I'm starting to lose sight of where they begin and where they end."

"Aurelia, I can help you." he said.

She flashed a sardonic smile. "No you can't. Trust me on this Chazz, you can't."

"Trust you? You haven't given me a chance to trust you."

"Yes I have. I told you about my parents, about my birth, about my powers-but you turned me away."

"Yes, and I was wrong, I can admit that. But I don't think that's all there is to this. You're still hiding things Aurelia, why can't you let them out?" he pleaded.

Aurelia looked up with blurry vision and cursed the tears forming in her eyes. "Because they're dangerous!" she recoiled at her own tone. "Because I'm dangerous."

"…How dangerous?"

Aurelia stared up at him in disbelief. "Very dangerous."

"Well, like you said, you wouldn't hurt me or our friends."

"It's not like I want to. Only…"

Chazz took a step closer. "Only what?"

"Only sometimes it's hard to be normal when I'm not." Aurelia looked away.

"No one here is normal Aurelia. With all that Jaden eats he can't be normal." Chazz replied.

"Chazz…"

"Aurelia, stop." Chazz turned serious again and reached for her.

"No!" she jumped back and was about to run when he grabbed her arm. She wheeled around and screamed at him but he held fast and whipped her around so her back hit a tree and he fenced her in on all sides.

"I will not leave." he stated, looking deep into her eyes.

"I won't put you in danger." she breathed.

"No, you won't." he said before he melded his mouth to hers. He poured his whole self into that kiss and the fire grew between them again. The fervour of his kisses turned her insides rolling and her instinct waking. Her mate was lavishing attention on her and her mating season was not far off. She pulled away.

"Chazz…" she whispered.

"Aurelia please." he returned her silent plea with his own.

She moaned and attacked him in a kiss. He was her mate, she couldn't say no. Even if she was damned to this life, she would never take him with her. She would make sure of that. Her arms wound around his neck as she brought their bodies closer.

"I'm sorry." he breathed against her lips.

She shook her head slightly. "Don't be. I forgave you a while ago, no matter what you said at the time."

"I don't deserve you."

"And I don't deserve you."

She felt his smile against her lips. "So I guess we're made for each other." he chuckled.

Aurelia felt her heart squeeze. She was made for him but he wouldn't understand that.

Chazz leaned back and graced her with one of his smirks, albeit gentler. "So how about it? You willing to take The Chazz back?"

Aurelia rolled her eyes. "If I must…" she shrieked when he grabbed her around the waist and spun her around. "Yes!" he shouted.

"You are too much." she said to him when he stopped spinning. He just laughed.

His hold loosened on her and she slid down his body slowly until she stood on her feet. Her slow descent down his body had both of them trying to catch their breath. The air between them sizzled with tension as her blue eyes met his dark ones. Aurelia pressed one of her hands to his cheek. "You are too much." she whispered.

This time they kissed softly, savouring each other gently. The passion was still there behind their soft touches but everything was unhurried. Aurelia's fingers dug into Chazz's hair and his rested on her hips, one slightly under the hem to stroke her belly gently.

Aurelia broke away and whispered his name.

"Hmm?" Chazz said.

"We should head to our rooms." she said.

Chazz broke away. "Way to ruin the mood Aurelia." he sighed sarcastically. She smacked him.

She yawned. "It's past my bedtime." she said. Chazz rolled his eyes.

"To bed it is." he said and offered her his arm.

Aurelia took it graciously and they made the trek back to the Slifer dorm. They remembered to step away from each other when they reached the building in case anyone saw them.

Chazz did follow her up to her room though. As she turned to say goodnight he planted a quick kiss on her lips before smirking and leaving her breathless at her door.

Aurelia shut the door behind her and slid down it trying to remember to breathe. When her breathing returned to normal and her tail stopped twitching beneath her waistband she sighed.

As she started to gather her things and get ready for bed she didn't notice she was humming a new tune and putting words to it.

…_just a shot in the dark _

_That you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for_

_My whole life_

_So baby I'm all right_

_With just a kiss good night._

* * *

The next day brought the graduation duel and the stands were packed. Every student filled the seats waiting for the most anticipated duel ever. Jaden vs. Zane.

"It's about to start!" Syrus exclaimed and wiggled in anticipation in his seat between Bastian and Alexis.

"Zane and Jaden dueling it out in the last throw down of the year. Man, who could ask for a better match?" Atticus said.

Aurelia nodded next to him. She had decided to sit next to Atticus in the seat above Chazz so it wouldn't look quite so conspicuous. People who generally didn't like each other rarely sat next to each other. They had the rest of the day to themselves, and Chazz was still glum about not dueling Zane himself.

Zane and Jaden entered the ring to thunderous applause. They didn't speak a word to each other before facing off. Jaden looked deadly serious.

"I wonder if he's nervous?" Alexis asked

"He ought to be." Bastian replied.

"Yeah, it's Zane's big day and he's gonna duel big." Atticus said.

"Just don't count Jaden out yet." Aurelia said.

Zane and Jaden shook hands then took their respective places on the field. Crowler stood up from his place next to Sheppard/

"And now! Ladies and Gentlemen! We commence with the grad match between Zane Truesdale and Jaden…Yucky? Or is it Yoody oh wait! Yuki! That's it, Yuki!"

Aurelia face palmed. "I'm gonna take that microphone and crack it over his head." she growled.

Chazz scoffed. "I'd pay to see that."

She smirked. "I'm charging you extra then." he gave her a look over his shoulder.

"Enough small talk." Zane said.

"Yeah." Jaden replied.

"Let's Duel!"

Zane summoned his Cyber End Dragon on his first move. Lucky. He then out a card in his Different Dimension Capsule and a face down. Jaden said nothing while he stared at his opponent's monster.

"What's wrong? It's like he's frozen up." Alexis said.

"I've never seen him like this before." Syrus said.

Jaden played E-Hero Wildheart and then played Wildheart Half which cut Zane's monster's attack points in half by splitting his monster into two copies. Jaden then equipped Cyclone Boomerang to Wildheart. Because of the boomerang Wildheart's attack points rose to match Cyber End Dragon. When Wildheart attacked Zane played Diffusion which separated one of his Cyber End Dragons, however, Jaden destroyed the other with his boomerang and Wildheart went with it.

"Jaden must have calculated that Zane's face down was Diffusion and played accordingly. Impressive." Bastian said.

"I guess. But that's not really Jaden's style." Syrus replied.

Aurelia nodded, Jaden was thinking too much.

Due to the boomerang's effect all spell and trap cards on Zane's side of the field were destroyed. That meant his Different Dimension Capsule was gone. But the card inside it wasn't Power Bond, it was Card from a Different Dimension. This card allowed both of them to draw two cards to their hands.

"Oh I see. To summon his Cyber End Dragon Zane needed to use at least four of his cards so therefore, if he had used Diffusion and then Power Bond there wouldn't have been any cards left in his hand to use." Chazz explained.

"And that would have put Zane in a tough spot." Bastian said.

"He's a smart cookie that one." Aurelia nodded. Chazz and Bastian gave her twin looks of disbelief and she shrugged. "Well he is."

"Well he sure is a clever guy." Atticus said. "Maybe you should root for him instead of your boyfriend Jaden." he smiled at Alexis.

"Shut up." she muttered.

Chazz glanced at Bastian. "Awkward." he muttered and Bastian smiled. Aurelia snorted.

After their cards had been drawn Zane attacked with his Cyber Dragon and Jaden played Draining Shield. Jaden regained life points equal to the Dragon's attack points and he needed them because Zane attacked with his two remaining dragons which knocked his life points down to 1900.

"Wow, Jaden just barely got out of that round, too close." Alexis said.

"It will be even closer next turn. Those Cyber Dragons are still out meaning Jaden is in a state of constant peril. He must neutralize them." Bastian said.

_Wow, way to make them sound like a disease. _Aurelia grimaced.

"No joke Bastian, but the question of the day is how? And more importantly when?" Atticus added.

"Well normally I'd say not to worry but…" Syrus started.

"But what?" Alexis prodded.

"But with the way Jay's over thinking things here I'm really not so sure."

Aurelia nodded. "Zane is all strategy and Jaden is all instinct but right now he's ignoring that instinct and it's not doing him any good."

Jaden used the Warrior Returning Alive to bring back Wildheart which he then fused with Blade Edge to create Wild Edge. Wild Edge destroyed all three of Zane's Cyber Dragons in one attack which brought Zane's life points down to 2000.

Zane activated Return Soul which brought Zane's Cyber Dragons from the grave to his deck.

"Strange, I picked Jaden Yuki to be in my last duel. Wonder where he is?" Zane said to himself.

"Say what?" Jaden said.

"You're not being yourself, you're not playing with your heart."

"That's right! Cause to beat you I've gotta play with my head, like I'm doing right now!"

"What you're doing now Jaden, is wasting my time."

"Sure I am, you can quit with all the mind games okay? They're not gonna work."

Aurelia shook her head. She wanted to smack him upside the head for how stupid he was being.

Zane said nothing else on the matter and played Future Fusion which allowed him to fuse his three Cyber Dragons in his deck to form Cyber End Dragon.

Jaden laid three face downs. Zane sighed, "Still with your head. You can't win this way."

"We'll just see about that. Go ahead Zane, make your move."

"What a disappointment you've become." Zane growled.

"Enough with that!"

"Okay, fine then Jaden, if you won't listen to my words perhaps you'll listen to my cards." Zane played Diffusion which left him with three Cyber Dragons. He then played Power Bond to bring back his Cyber End Dragon with 8000 attack points.

Zane prepped to attack but Jaden played Soul Union which took Blade Edge's attack points and added them to Wild Edge making Wild Edge's attack points 5200. It still wasn't enough to stand a chance against Zane's dragon and he wiped Wild Edge out but Jaden managed to survive with 100 life points because of Emergency Provisions. Jaden then played Hero Signal to bring out Bubbleman in defense mode.

Zane played Cyber Purin which, when sacrificed, allowed him to avoid Power Bond's damage to him.

"Come on! Where's the Jaden that almost beat me before?" Zane taunted.

"He's right here! I think…I don't know." Jaden replied

"Of course you don't, because your heart, is not in this."

Jaden's stomach growled loudly. He suddenly sat down, "And neither is my stomach, god, I skipped lunch."

Everyone stopped in shock.

"Dorothy! You around?" Jaden called out. When he saw her he waved. "Hey there, how about some grub?" Dorothy looked at her assistant who nodded.

"Okay! You got it!" she said before running off.

"What's he doing? Having a snack?" Alexis asked.

"They say, the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Jealous?" Atticus goaded her.

"Oh please."

"Very odd, don't you think Chazz?" Bastian asked.

"Hello, it's Jaden, everything he does is odd." Chazz said.

"Maybe, but at least he's being himself." Syrus said.

"Sy's right!" Jaden said as he leaned back. "I wasn't being me. And what better way to be Jaden, than to have a big meal. so how about it Zane, do you mind if I scarf?"

"Why not?" Zane said with a small smile.

"Great answer."

Aurelia leaned over Chazz on the side opposite Bastian and whispered. "Just so you know, I can't cook."

Chazz smirked and looked over at her. "I can." he whispered.

Aurelia shot back in her seat. "You can?" she said loudly.

The rest of them all turned to her in confusion. She waved them off. "Nothing." she said, convincing no one. They let it go though.

"Okay." Jaden said, getting to his feet. "Let's duel!"

"Good luck Jaden, glad I could help!" Dorothy said.

"Thanks for the grub, you rule."

Jaden used Pot of Greed to draw two cards then played Avion. Jaden then played Spy Hero which stole one of Zane's spell cards. He stole Future Fusion which Jaden played to create Rampart Blaster.

Zane played Cyber Phoenix who's effect negated Spells or traps against Cyber End Dragon. Zane attacked Rampart Blaster but Jaden Diffused it at the last minute. Jaden then played Elemental Burst. He sacrificed his four E-Heroes on the field to destroy all of Zane's monsters.

By destroying Cyber Phoenix however, Zane was allowed to draw a card, which happened to be Time Fusion. By taking one card in his hand out of the game Zane would bring back his Cyber End Dragon next turn without any requirements.

Jaden played one face down and ended his turn.

Zane brought back Card from a Different Dimension which he had removed from play to use Time Fusion. They both drew two new cards. Zane brought Cyber End Dragon to the field and laid one face down.

Jaden played Fusion Recovery to bring back Polymerization and Burstinatrix and played her. Jaden then played Miracle Fusion to create Flame Wingman by removing Burstinatrix and Avion from play. He then played Polymerization and fused Flame Wingman with Sparkman to create Shining Flare Wingman. Flare Wingman gained 300 attack points for each E-Hero in the grave which boosted his points to 4900.

Flare Wingman destroyed Cyber End Dragon dropping Zane's life points to 1100. Flare Wingman's special effect would have taken out Zane's life points if it hadn't been for his Damage Polarizer. They both drew one card each.

Jaden played a face down.

Zane played Cybernetic Fusion Support which meant he didn't need fusion material to summon his Cyber End Dragon with Power Bond. Zane then played Limiter Removal which doubled his 8000 attack point monster to 16000.

Jaden played Battle Fusion which added 16000 attack points to Flare Wingman moving it up to 20900. Zane then played his Battle Fusion to bring his Cyber End Dragon to 36900.

Aurelia sighed. "This is getting ridiculous."

"Wow Zane, you really are great." Jaden said. "I'm gonna miss you."

"And I you Jaden, that's why, I'm passing you the torch."

"Huh?"

"Once I leave here, you'll be the top student in the school. Despite your grades, or your rank, you'll be the best. So make me proud." Zane said.

"I'll give it my all Zane, and I'll start right here." Jaden said.

Jaden played Final Fusion which made them take damage equal to both of their monster's attack points. After a huge explosion, the battle was over. In a tie.

The audience applauded. It had been a great duel.

Zane walked over to Jaden's prone form. "You okay?"

"I think so. Is my hair okay?" Jaden asked sitting up.

Zane sat down next to him. "Looks like a draw."

"Yeah, does that mean…we have to duel again?"

"Absolutely, and someday we will."

"Sweet, I guess until then." they clasped hands.

"Good, I could use a break." Jaden said.

"Me too."

And in a moment very unlike Zane but very much like Jaden they both collapsed back onto the ground in laughter.

Aurelia snorted. Boys.

* * *

The graduation duel ended the year but the graduation dinner ended the day. In a few days all of the students would clear out and head back home on the boat. She cleaned out her office and her dorm room was almost completely bare. Tomorrow the Kaiba Corp helicopter would be here to pick her up. But not just her.

Aurelia stepped out of her room and vaulted over the porch railing. She landed gracefully on the ground and walked the rest of the way to Chazz's room.

She knocked on the door but there was no answer and she realized the door was unlocked; he was expecting her.

"Chazz?" she said as she peeked around the door. No answer.

She stepped in further. The lights were off but she could see perfectly. His bags all on one side of the room, the room itself almost completely bare, and the barely distinguishable lump on the bed. Aurelia shook her head and turned on the lamp on his bedside table.

Chazz blearily opened his eyes. "Aurelia? Oh!" he sat up. "I wasn't sleeping!"

She smirked. "Yeah, you kinda were."

He sighed and rubbed at his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't actually think I'd be able to sleep and here I am conking off."

Aurelia sat on the side of the bed. "Why wouldn't you be able to sleep?"

Chazz gave her a dumb look. "Because I'm going to Seto Kaiba's mansion tomorrow? Because I'll be there the whole summer? Because…what if he doesn't like me?"

"Seto doesn't like anybody. He's not the big deal. It's Joey you have to watch out for. He's a good judge of character and if he doesn't like you you're in big trouble." she said.

Chazz visibly swallowed.

She started giggling. "Relax Chazz. He's already seen video footage of you. They both approve."

"Video footage?"

She ducked. "Yeah, remember when you battled Slade for the school? My uncles were actually supposed to keep me from getting involved _and_ see what you were actually like. Joey likes you."

Chazz's brow rose. "And you didn't tell me because?"

"Because…I hadn't thought of it? As soon as I got back from that we were sucked into the duel monster's realm and shit happened."

"Yeah, and your dad's duel monster? Total douche."

"Just don't say that to his face."

"Wasn't even thinking about it."

Aurelia shook her head. "Still nervous?"

"Hell yeah. I don't think I'm ever gonna stop being nervous." he shuddered.

Aurelia slid up next to him. "Relax, he's not going to do anything to you."

"You don't know that."

She gave him a look. "I'm pretty sure I do. Besides, the mansion's huge and he's almost always working. You'll probably see him once, maybe twice tops." she turned his face towards her and pressed their lips together briefly. "You'll be fine." she pressed another kiss to his forehead before standing and saying "Now, get some sleep."

A hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. "Wait." he said.

Chazz looked uncertain as he stared down at the wrist caught by his hand. "Stay." he said quietly but she heard him. She knew he never liked looking vulnerable but…

"Chazz, I…"she started.

He startled. "Not like that." he said, waving his hands in surrender. "Just…to sleep."

Aurelia contemplated the man before her and she knew there was no question. She started for the door and she could feel Chazz watching her. She closed the door quietly and turned back towards him. "Don't want to sleep with the door open." she responded to his anxious look. He was still confused until she started toward him, toeing off her shoes along the way. He held the covers back until she settled in beside him on the large bed. She was glad he had ordered a new larger one.

He still looked nervous, although she suspected it was for a different reason. "Aurelia I-"

She put a finger to his lips. "Shh. Sleep." she said and settled comfortably into his side with her head resting on his shoulder. They had lain like this out in the forest once and it was quite comfortable. Maybe that was just her hormones talking.

Aurelia breathed deep the smell of her mate and sighed before snuggling in closer. He softened beneath her, relaxing for the first time that night. Within moments, he was asleep.

Aurelia kept her breathing steady but turned her head to look up at him. He looked completely peaceful in sleep, his defenses down and that all present defensive snark hidden. This was progressing too far and if she wanted to end it she would have to do so soon. She would turn sixteen next year, her mating season would start in the spring. After that, there would be no going back for either of them. But…

She focused back on him. He had fought for her. Even after what she had done, what she had kept from him, he kept coming back. Always coming back to her. Could she break his heart? But could she trust him not to turn her away if he ever found out she wasn't human? She sighed and closed her eyes, she would deal with this in the morning.

* * *

"_Whoa, Boss you didn't tell me you and Boss Lady were having a sleepover!"_

"Shut up Yellow." Chazz and Aurelia replied simultaneously from their positions. Aurelia had turned on her side during the night and Chazz and followed, curling behind her with one arm around her belly. Mercifully, Yellow vanished.

Aurelia pushed back into his warmth and sighed. "Don't wanna get up."

She felt the vibrations of his chest against her back as he chuckled. "I think we have to get off the island at some point or we'll be kicked out."

"S'my island, I'll stay if I want to." she grumbled.

"I think your parents would disagree."

Aurelia scoffed. "They gave the island to me in the first place, it's their own damn faults."

"Aurelia."

"All right, all right, I'm up." she said and yawned. "What time is it anyway?"

Chazz rolled away from her to grab his alarm clock. "Eight. The helicopter's coming at nine right?"

Aurelia burrowed back into the blankets. "Yep, plenty of time to sleep before then."

"You're really not a morning person are you?"

"You're just figuring this out now?"

It was silent then and Aurelia breathed deeply. She could sleep in for another ten or fifteen minutes before she had to get up.

Suddenly a warm hand started gliding from her hip up to her shoulder and down again. Goosebumps pimpled her skin and she sighed and turned over to face Chazz. He smiled down at her, his head propped up on his arm. "You're not exactly making this easy."

He smirked. "I know." he said before leaning in to kiss her.

* * *

The helicopter had arrived promptly at 9 and they landed on the mainland at Kaiba Corp at 11. All through the flight Chazz fidgeted, shifting his weight and tapping his feet the whole way. Aurelia kept an eye on him and hid her smirk. She would make sure her parents didn't do anything too…dramatic.

Looking out the window as they landed, Aurelia saw no one there. The pad was empty which was unusual because usually Mokuba or Joey would be there to welcome her back, ask about her flight; you know, that kind of stuff.

"Welcome back to Kaiba Corp, Ms. Kaiba."

"Thank you Jeffries." she saluted the pilot as she took off her headphones. She grabbed her purse as the co-pilot opened the door. Chazz followed right on her heels as she exited the helicopter. As the co-pilot started bringing bags off the helicopter Aurelia looked around the pad.

"Odd." she muttered.

"What is?" Chazz asked.

"Jeffries?" she called back to the helicopter.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Did you know if anyone was going to meet us when we landed?"

"No ma'am."

"What's up?" Chazz asked.

"Well usually Mokuba or Joey is here to greet me when I land."

"Aurelia!" she heard a breathless voice yell. They both turned to see a tall, black-haired man run up to them.

"Mokuba! There you are!" she said as he reached them. "I thought you might have been kidnapped again." Mokuba had grown to nearly rival his brother and cut his black hair short.

"Ha ha, Aurelia." Mokuba said as he braced his hands on his thighs and tried to breathe. "Some stupid reporter caught me just before I got in the building and wouldn't stop talking."

"At least he wasn't trying to kidnap you." she smiled. She enveloped him in a hug as soon as he caught his breath. "Good to see you Mokuba."

"How's the school?"

"Meh, you know, school."

"I'm sorry, I thought with all the threats you guys have been facing it would be a little more exciting." he rolled his eyes.

"Dude, you get kidnapped on an almost daily basis, how more exciting do you want?"

"I do not get kidnapped on a daily basis." Mokuba said, crossing his arms.

"How many times have you been kidnapped while I've been gone?"

"Four, unless you're counting multiple times by the same person, than it's six."

"Damn, now I owe Joey fifty bucks."

"You've been kidnapped six times this year?" Chazz asked incredulously from behind her.

"Year's not over yet." Mokuba shrugged with pink cheeks. "You must be the boyfriend. Mokuba Kaiba." he said as he held out his hand to shake.

Chazz was still a little disoriented. "Chazz Princeton." he said and shook Mokuba's hand. "Why does Joey owe you money?" he addressed Aurelia.

"Because they have a pool going on how many times I'll get kidnapped. Seto doesn't know about it." Mokuba blushed.

Aurelia smirked. "He does. Speaking of Joey, though, where is he?"

"Far as I know, still at home. There's a cleanup going on at the mansion because of the flooding this year. It's awful but someone has to watch over the workers. Seto's-"

"Working, I know. Some things never change."

"Ready to go?"

"Hell yeah." Aurelia said as she and Chazz followed Mokuba off the helipad. Chazz leaned close to whisper to her. "You're family's weird."

"It's what happens when you have to face bad guys for so long, you tend to lose your mind." she said as she circled one finger around her ear. "Especially when the bad guys become family later on." he gave her a confused look. "It's complicated."

When the limo Mokuba had called brought them to the mansion she could tell Chazz was a little star struck over it. She knew he was rich too but apparently Seto's living style was even impressive to the wealthy.

Aurelia walked up the steps of her home beside Mokuba while Chazz trailed behind taking it all in. "How's Rebecca?" she asked Mokuba as they walked.

He nodded. "She's good. Working, actually, she's overseeing some stuff at Kaiba Corp right now. The new game programs have been keeping her busy and she bitches about it but she likes it. She's good at it."

"I knew she would be."

"Who?" Chazz asked from behind them.

"Rebecca Hawkins, my girlfriend." Mokuba said.

"Wow, you guys keep your secrets really well. How does the paparazzi not know about this?"

"Seto tends to scare them away. Especially with Joey around."

Mokuba snorted. "Yeah, they have an 'image' to keep."

"The image that they still hate each other." Aurelia clarified to Chazz. "The image that says we're not head over heels for each other." she smiled.

A few butlers came and had their things taken away. "Shall I situate young Mr. Princeton in the room opposite yours Ms?"

Aurelia nodded as Mokuba headed for the kitchen. "Sounds great Jarvis, thanks."

"Jarvis? Is that his name?" Chazz asked. "Because it sounds like-"

"The computer from Iron Man? Yep. He's British and he's been here a while, he's great and he puts up with all my pranks. I call him Jarvis but his actual name is James."

"Huh." Chazz said as he watched James go. "We had butlers but we never had any type of relationship with them."

Aurelia linked their elbows. "You seem to be taking this in stride…somewhat…"

"I'm used to big houses, limos and servants but this…" he gestured to the entry room. "You grew up here?"

"Yep." she pointed to the staircase off to their right. "I slide down that banister all the time. Seto and Joey used to give me hell for doing it but I still do it. They just kinda roll their eyes now."

She led him into the kitchen. Mokuba was munching on an apple and glancing through a tablet. Probably Kaiba Corp stuff. He sat at the island counter while Marguerite fussed over something on the stove.

"Chazz, this is Marguerite, Marguerite, Chazz." she introduced. Marguerite was a stout black woman with her hair done up in a bun and sauce on her apron. Just as Aurelia always remembered her.

"So this is the boyfriend?" Marguerite said in her Jamaican accent. She wiped her hand on her apron before shaking Chazz's hand.

"Does everyone know who I am?" Chazz asked rhetorically.

"Word travels fast around here." Mokuba said around the apple in his mouth. Marguerite smacked him upside the head. "Don't talk wit you're mouth full." she scolded.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"Is she allowed to do that?" Chazz whispered to her.

Aurelia snorted. "I don't think you could stop her if you tried. She's been here since Gozaburo owned the place. She's known Seto and Mokuba since they were little. I've even seen her smack Seto a couple of times." she giggled.

"Only when he deserves it." Marguerite said from the pot on the stove.

"She also has bionic hearing." Aurelia whispered to him with a smirk.

"Good to know." he whispered playfully back.

Aurelia embraced Marguerite from behind. "Smells good Marg, what's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti." she said as she stirred the sauce.

"Will Seto be home tonight?" Aurelia asked as she rooted around in the fridge.

"I don't tink so. He and mista Wheeler been fightin' again." she glanced over at Aurelia's exasperated face. "I hid them."

"What? Why?"

"So you don't spoil your dinner."

"No, why are Joey and Seto fighting again?"

"Because that fool boy has been working long hours again. They were arguing when he got home at two in the mornin yesterday."

Chazz leaned up against the island counter. Mokuba looked up from his tablet. "What's going on?" Chazz whispered to him.

"Seto and Joey may be head over heels for each other but old habits die hard. Usually they figure it out but sometimes Aurelia and I have to intervene." Mokuba said as he glanced at Aurelia's exasperated expression.

"Your brother's his own worst enemy." she said to him.

Mokuba shrugged and nodded.

"James! Watch those fucking idiots for a while please. One of them's been eying that flower vase you like so much." a voice yelled from outside the kitchen.

Aurelia glanced up. "Wow, he's in a really bad mood."

Just then, a tall blond walked into the room with a scowl on his face. He was muttering to himself and glaring at the floor. "Goddamn people…keep their hands to themselves…ugh."

"Bad day Joey?" Aurelia asked.

The blond looked up shocked. "Aurelia! When did you get here?"

"Same time I told you I would."

Joey smiled and held out his arms. "Welcome back kiddo!" he said as she launched herself into his arms. "How was you're flight?"

"Same as usual. Missed you." she mumbled into his signature t-shirt.

"Missed you too brat."

"What's for dinner Marg?" Joey said as he walked over to the counter.

"Spaghetti." she answered automatically, not even glancing up.

"With garlic bread?"

Marguerite smiled over the stove. "Wit cheese."

"Awesome." Joey suddenly stopped as he took in Chazz leaning against the counter. "Who are you?"

"So he doesn't know who I am?" Chazz asked Aurelia who moved beside him.

"He does, he's just being a blond scatterbrain."

"Hey! I'm not a-oh you're the boyfriend!"

"Chazz Princeton." Chazz said as he extended his hand.

"Right, I know, I was just…testin yah…" they shook hands.

"Joey you're accent's showing…" Aurelia teased and giggled at the face he gave her. "You saw him on that covert video you hooked Malik and Ryou into."

"Yeah, nice duel."

"Thank you."

They both looked away.

"Oh for the love of everything chocolate! Joey, this is Chazz Princeton, my boyfriend who is going to be staying with us for the summer. Chazz, this is my dad's boyfriend Joey Wheeler, who is a stereotypical blond-"

"Who eats a lot." Marguerite chimed

"-who loves video games and dueling. I thought you two would get along great and here you are staring awkwardly at each other." Aurelia finished with hands on hips, giving both of them the eye.

Chazz and Joey glanced at each other. "She's scary when she's mad isn't she?" Joey stage whispered.

"Oh yeah."

"I'm right here guys."

They both smiled sheepishly.

"Come on Aurelia. You've been here for, like, five minutes. They're still bonding." Mokuba said from his seat while fiddling with his tablet.

Aurelia rolled her eyes then smirked at Chazz. "Told you Joey's not scary." he blushed.

"You thought I was scary?" Joey asked him.

"Well you _are _famous for your temper." Aurelia said. "He's more nervous about meeting Seto though."

Joey snorted. "You probably won't he's still _working_."

"Mutt."

Everyone turned to see Seto Kaiba standing in the kitchen doorway. Aurelia smiled. "Hi dad!" she chirped and Chazz visibly blanched.

He nodded at her. "Aurelia." then he turned back to Joey and beckoned for him. "We need to talk." Joey glared but followed him out of the room. Once they were out of sight Chazz released the breath he'd been holding. Mokuba stared at his tablet like nothing happened and Aurelia rolled her eyes again.

Marguerite turned around with the pot of noodles. "Dinner's ready." she said with a smile.

* * *

It was after dinner and Aurelia and Chazz were lounging on the couch in the, you guessed it, lounge. The TV was going but neither of them was paying attention to it. Aurelia was leaning into Chazz's side and just basking in their closeness. Chazz was running one hand through her hair and thinking, judging by the tenseness she felt in his chest.

"Did your dad call Joey a mutt?"

Aurelia laughed. "That's what's been going through your head this whole time?"

"Well, no. I mean, I just saw Seto Kaiba in person and then he calls his boyfriend a dog? What kind of relationship do they have?"

"The Seto and Joey kind." Aurelia disentangled herself from him. "It seems to work for them…most of the time…"

"You're not expecting that from me are you?"

"No, I'm not expecting you to be a stick in the mud."

"You're calling Joey a stick in the mud?"

"No, you're definitely in Seto's position."

Chazz gave her a confused look. "Why?"

"Because I'm the girl." she gave him a cheeky smile.

"What?…oh." he made a disgusted face. "I didn't want to know that."

"Trust me, I didn't either, but when you walk into the living room expecting to watch some reruns of Star Trek and you see your parents having sex, some things get cleared up in a hurry." she laughed.

"Ew."

"Yep."

Silence.

"I call Joey 'Mom' sometimes."

They both laughed.

All in all, the summer turned out great. Seto and Chazz only met face to face a couple of times, for which Chazz was grateful for. Aurelia called Aster to see if he could come see her new boyfriend but he was busy all summer and then stopped answering altogether. She was concerned for his life until she saw him on TV.

Chazz and Marguerite got along great, mostly because he loved to cook. Loved it! Who knew? Joey and Chazz also got along well, Chazz even stretching his comfort zone to call him "mom". Of course that started a mad race through the mansion which ended up in Aurelia and Chazz getting "lost" and making out in a guest bedroom.

But September's almost here.

* * *

**Okay, Season 1 - Done!.._.finally._..**

**what do you think? Not my best work I know. Also, because of my creativity being at -100, I can't think up a suitable Chazz/Seto meeting. message me with any suggestions you have.**

**Reviews are better than chocolate during exams.**


	19. Season 2 Chapter 1

**I'm sorry guys. This summer has been a mess so far. And my muses are committing mutiny. I'm going to have to put a hiatus on _Erased_ for the time being until I can get this story back in motion. Then I'll return to _Erased_. It's not forgotten, just put on the back burner for a while.**

**Anyway, I don't own anything except Aurelia. On to season 2!  
**

* * *

Aurelia breathed deeply of the morning air from her balcony. Tomorrow, everyone would be returning to Duel Academy, including herself and her boyfriend Chazz Princeton.

She snorted. Boyfriend, she actually had a boyfriend. Her mate even! He didn't know of course, but it was a start, wasn't it?

She sighed. Of course she couldn't ask her best friend because he had decided that his time was being wasted by hanging out with her and not his adoring fans. Bullshit. Something was wrong and she could feel it. She just couldn't put a finger on it yet.

A knock came to her door and she heard Chazz's voice call out. "Come in." she called back. "I'm on the balcony." she added as she heard her door open.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he joined her.

She sighed. "Thinking. School starts again tomorrow which means I have to start being responsible and diplomatic and all that shit again."

He chuckled in response and wrapped his arms around her. "Shouldn't be too hard."

"Uh, you have met Jaden Yuki right? And don't get me started on Crowler."

Chazz stared down at her. "Uh uh. Something else is wrong."

Aurelia looked back out to the spacious backyard her father owned. "We have to go back to pretending we hate each other again."

His arms tightened around her. "I'm sorry Aurelia."

She turned in his arms. "I know. I get it, I just wish we didn't have to." she leaned into his chest and breathed deeply. He always smelled like cinnamon and she still couldn't figure out how. That and tuna from his jacket. She was going to wrestle it away from him one of these times and wash it.

"At least we can pretend fight instead of fighting for real." Chazz said.

She snorted. "We still argue Chazz."

"Yeah, but the shouting matches we get into in the dining hall seem real." he smirked. "That counts right?"

She rolled her eyes. "Sure."

"What's really bothering you Aurelia?"

She sighed and looked up. "Everything has been perfect here. You talk about technology with Mokuba, you cook with Marguerite, you play video games with Joey and even Seto seems to acknowledge your existence." she breathed. "I just don't want to go back to a world where we don't exist as 'us'."

She turned back out to the balcony. "I want you to be able to hold me like this in our dorm. I want to be able to kiss you whenever I feel because everything you do just makes me want to kiss you."

"Everything?" she heard him say quietly.

She looked back over her shoulder at him. "Everything you do is always so passionate. The way you talk, the way you walk, the way you duel, even the way you make fun of Jaden." she chuckled. "You show everyone who you are and you're not afraid of anything."

"I'm afraid of a lot of things." he said finally. "I'm afraid of cockroaches for one thing."

She shook her head. "That's not what I mean. You're not afraid to be yourself."

He gave her a look and pulled her close again. "I don't think I'm who you think I am."

"I don't think I'm what you think I am." she whispered into his chest.

* * *

Chazz and Aurelia split up as soon as they reached the school. Chazz went to wander around the Slifer dorm and get his room resettled. Aurelia went to find her desk with dread; the paperwork pile must be enormous. Aurelia situated herself at her old desk and stared at the mounds of work upon it's relatively clear surface. This was going to take forever.

She sighed. "Might as well get started. First order of business," she grabbed the topmost file and sifted through it. Apparently Chancellor Sheppard was on a leave of absence for unknown reasons. Odd.

She signed off on his request and sifted through the other files. Most were just bills and lists of food expenditures among other things. Jeez, toilet paper prices were going through the roof!

So that whole day back to school she spent signing paperwork and going through expenditures. Luckily she had asked Seto for some pointers beforehand on this type of thing. He, of course, had stared at her like she'd lost her mind when she asked.

She got back to her dorm too late to even say goodnight to Chazz or anyone else. She just collapsed into her bed from exhaustion and slept until morning.

The next morning held the first official duel of the new year which meant that Aurelia was sitting in. Or, at least, she was supposed to be. Seeing as this was also Chazz's first duel of the new school year.

Instead, she was on the video phone with her board of directors because she had just seen the chancellor's office and she was _not_ happy.

"Who's idea was it to make Dr. Crowler chancellor anyway? Those kind of decisions should still go through me." she glared at each of them in turn.

"Dr. Crowler was the only one who qualified and who actually wanted the job. After the whole Shadow Rider debacle no one wanted to come up and become Chancellor after Sheppard left." one man in a dark green suit spoke.

"And before you ask about yourself becoming chancellor, know that you are officially too young for the job posting. Even if you own this school Ms. Kaiba, you cannot actually be chancellor of it." A stuck up woman in a suit said.

"Okay, well who is getting Crowler's old job then?" Aurelia pressed a hand to her forehead. "Please don't tell me you've already chosen that without running it by me as well."

"We…have already chosen. We picked a man with great promise to help bring this school up to greatness." the first man said. "We've hired a man called Jean-Louis Bonaparte as vice-chancellor. He comes highly recommended and we think he'll do well here."

Aurelia wasn't impressed. "So you think. I'll be the judge of that and if I don't like him I reserve the chance to fire him." she glared. "Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." the board said before signing off.

Aurelia sighed. What was the point in owning a school if you couldn't even make any decisions concerning how it's run? She would have to check out this Bonaparte guy. Maybe he'd be better than Crowler.

* * *

Aurelia got to the dueling arena in time to find Chazz facing off against an Obelisk blue. A small fat man stood in the middle of the arena.

She joined Jaden. "Who's the short, fat guy?"

"Aurelia!" Jaden shouted his greeting.

"That's just what I asked!" Syrus added.

She turned to Alexis. "Apparently he's our new vice-chancellor." Alexis clarified.

"So that's Bonaparte." she said as she turned to study him. "Well he's certainly shorter than Crowler."

"You didn't even know that?" Alexis said. "Shouldn't you have been the one to pick him?"

She narrowed her eyes. "I thought so too, but apparently my board of directors thinks differently. While I was on summer vacation Sheppard flew the coup, Crowler was chosen Chancellor and they picked that guy to be his vice-chancellor." she gestured to the man on stage.

"They didn't put anything through you first?" Syrus asked.

"Didn't even give me a heads up." she considered that. "Of course, I could always do what Seto did to his first board of directors and trap them in a virtual world."

Syrus backed away slowly.

"All right, you know the rules. No direct attacks below the belt but trash talk is encouraged." Bonaparte said from the arena.

"Then allow me to kick off the insults." the boy from Obelisk said. "You're a nasty, stuck-up snob and no one here likes you."

Aurelia's brow merely rose. "I'm waiting for the insult." Chazz said calmly. "Maybe you haven't picked up on this little Reggie but I do things my way and I didn't come here to win any popularity contests."

"Tell us something we don't know." Jaden said.

"Yeah Chazz, I didn't take all those noogies and purple-nurples as a sign of friendship." Syrus said.

"Now lets get on with this. Talk is cheap, and unlike you, I don't do cheap." Chazz said.

"Now that the insults have been hurled lets hurl some cards." Bonaparte said over the mic.

Reggie started everything off with Marauding Captain and Warrior Lady of the Wasteland. He then equipped his Captain with Jewel Sword which raised his points to 1500. He then boosted Warrior Lady's points with Devine Sword Phoenix Blade which brought her to 1400. He then played a card face down.

Chazz played X-head Cannon and then played Graceful Charity. This allowed him to get rid of Ojamagic which brought his three Ojamas to his hand. He then played Ojama Ride which allowed him to play three machine monsters as long as he discarded his Ojamas. He played Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank. He then merged them together to form XYZ-Dragon Cannon. Chazz activated his tank's special ability which destroyed Reggie's two monsters by discarding two cards from his hand. His direct attack then brought Reggie down to 1200 points.

Reggie used his Call of the Haunted to bring back Warrior Lady of the Wasteland and added Great Sword to her, boosting her points to 1400. Reggie then sacrificed her to play Gilford the Legend. Due to Gilford's special ability he gained the effect of every equip spell card in Reggie's grave. This raised his points to 3500. Reggie then added Flamberg which had him discard a card to add another equip sword to Gilford raising his total to 4000 points.

"That sword needs it's own zip code." Syrus said.

"I know, and get a load of Chazz, he's bugging out." Jaden said.

"A twenty-two foot sword will do that to a guy."

Aurelia shrugged from her chair next to Alexis. "I think that kid is overcompensating." she shared a wink with Alexis.

Reggie destroyed Chazz's cannon and dropped his points to 2800.

Chazz's turn began with Pot of Greed which gave him Ojamendala. Chazz gave up 1000 points to bring back the three Ojamas. He then played Ojama Delta Hurricane and destroyed Reggie's Gilford.

Reggie played Premature Burial which brought back his Armed Samurai for 800 points. Due to the effect of his Divine Sword Phoenix Blade, Reggie took two warriors out of the game to bring it back and equipped the Lightning Blade and Phoenix blade to his samurai. His samurai's points jumped to 1600. Reggie took out Ojama Yellow and then was allowed three other attacks due to the number of cards equipped to him. Therefore, Reggie took out Chazz's other two Ojamas and dropped his points to 200.

Chazz played his trap Ojama Delta Wear which brought back his three Ojamas.

"Ah, team pathetic is reunited again. And guess who the biggest loser of them all is."

"I have a feeling you're about to tell me." Chazz said.

"It's you, and you'll never be a blue again. How's it feel to be a Slifer-lifer?" Reggie taunted.

"You know, I used to be just like you, an elitist snob who looked down on everyone around me. But I've changed, know how? Now I'm a snob who only looks down on some people. Anyway, there's a lesson in there…I'm just not sure where."

Aurelia face palmed.

Chazz used Polymerization to fuse his Ojamas into Ojama King. Chazz then added Mecha-Ojama King Transformation. This didn't change King's attack points but allowed Chazz to play Ojama Sheen Yellow. Ojama Sheen Yellow then multiplied into four yellows. His sheens had no points either but when they are destroyed they make the opponent lose 300 life points. And with four sheens, Reggie was out of points.

Chazz started up his cheer. "The Chazz has spoken." he said.

Jaden, Alexis and Syrus all started cheering while Aurelia sat back and clapped her hands with a smirk. Oh Chazz.

Jaden hopped the fence and tackled Chazz in a hug. This prompted the other Slifers to join in and start cheering and throwing Chazz up in the air. Crowler graced the field with his presence. "Attention please, there's been a change of plans. Chazz Princeton shall remain in Slifer red."

Aurelia collapsed in giggles at that announcement and the look on Chazz's face. Priceless.

* * *

Aurelia stood next to Chazz and surveyed the workers as they built his new suite. Chazz had insisted and she had given the go-ahead for the renovations.

"It won't be long now." Chazz said beside her. He glanced over at her. "Maybe you can move in with me."

She smirked. "Don't push your luck." she said but they both knew if he asked, she would say yes.

"Run Chazz! Aurelia!" Jaden and Syrus shouted from the second floor walkway. "They're here!"

"What are you dorks talking about? These guys are building a private room onto this dump. I figure, if I'm going to be stuck in this place, I may as well be living in style." Chazz said.

"So much for your theory." Jaden said to Syrus.

"Guess I got a little carried away, sorry for the scare." Syrus said. "I think I should lay off the late night movies for a while."

Jaden and Syrus retreated into their room leaving Chazz and Aurelia alone again.

"Did you hear about Astor Phoenix enrolling here this year?" Chazz asked.

Aurelia wheeled to him. "What?"

Chazz looked shocked. "No one told you?"

This just pissed her off more. "Apparently I'm no longer on the need to know list." she said as she headed for her room. "Night Princeton."

She heard him stutter out a "goodnight" but she was already up the stairs. As soon as Aurelia entered her room she dove for her cell phone and dialled Aster. Still no answer.

She hurled the phone at her bed. "What the fuck Aster?" she screamed. "You don't wanna talk to your best friend anymore? Fine. Consider us through."

* * *

Aurelia wandered though the forest near the west end. No, this wasn't her idea of fun, she was out looking for Jaden and Syrus. Crowler had forced those two to go get missing duel disks because students had been complaining about theirs going missing. Now they were late and Crowler was throwing a hissy fit with his side-kick Bonaparte nowhere to be seen. Without Bonaparte to whine to, Crowler had stormed into her office and started pacing while listing off attributes the Slifers apparently had. After a while, he had just gotten too annoying to listen to and she volunteered to go look for them just to get some peace and quiet.

Of course, that's when Aurelia came upon Jaden, Syrus and a bunch of Ra yellow boys all standing near the bridge over the west river. Apparently Jaden had become sidetracked by a duel.

"Who's the best? Troupe Tyranno!" the Ra yellow boys sang

"Will you shut up? You're not in the army!" Syrus yelled back.

"_What_ is going _on_ here?" Aurelia said.

All of the boys wheeled to face her with guilty looks. "Uh, hi Aurelia!" Jaden said.

"What did you do now Jaden?" she patiently asked.

"I didn't do anything…this time…this guy's been taking people's duel disks after they lose a duel. I was just getting them back." Jaden said, rubbing the back of his head.

"They were supposed to be back two hours ago."

"Well…"

"Excuse me?" the boy across the river from Jaden interrupted. "We're about to start a duel here missy, would you kindly but out?"

Aurelia surveyed the boy who had just spoken with narrowed eyes. He was tall with dark dreadlocks and tan complexion. Completely ripped as well. "You must be a freshman." she decided.

"Name's Sergeant Hassleberry, codename: Tyranno." Hassleberry said, pointing to himself.

Aurelia inclined her head to make herself seem more mysterious. "Pleasure to meet you, my name's Aurelia Kaiba. I own this island and the school it's situated on." Hassleberry paled and his troupe gasped. "Now I don't like it when people steal property. I'll be taking those duel disks back if you please." she said, holding out her hand.

Hassleberry straightened up. "Y-yes ma'am." he saluted and gestured to his troupe. They hauled the duel disks down to where she stood and then scampered back to the bridge.

"Aw, Aurelia! Let me win em back in a duel!" Jaden whined.

"Do you know how long Crowler has been pacing in my office going on and on about how you two were late delivering these disks and about how Slifers are still slackers?" Aurelia held up two fingers. "Two hours. That's how long you've been late and that's how long I had to listen to him whine. If anyone else starts whining, mark my words, heads are gonna roll." she finished.

"Please…" Jaden pleaded.

Aurelia watched him try and make a puppy dog face. She knew Jaden though, he needed to duel as much as he needed to eat. She sighed and looked at her watch. "You have ten minutes. After that, the duel disks are off the table and I'm outta here."

Jaden laughed. "You got it!" and faced Hassleberry.

"You ready for boot camp son?" Hassleberry challenged.

"Hey you! Stop calling him son! He's in his second year!" Syrus yelled

"Then he's number two!" one of the Ra boys said.

"And who's number one?" another asked.

"Troupe Tyranno!" they shouted. "Who's the best? Troupe Tyranno! And who's gonna win?"

"Troupe Jaden!" Syrus shouted.

"Am I the only one here that hasn't gone insane?" Jaden asked himself.

"I'm still here Jay." Aurelia said.

"Right."

"Rally up! All hands on deck." Hassleberry said.

"Game on general!" Jaden said.

"Are you mocking me? I'm a sergeant junior! And this ain't no game, this is combat!"

"Then get your combat on! I declare war!" Jaden summoned E-Hero Wildheart in defence mode.

Hassleberry's troupe started up another cheer, this time with noisemakers. Aurelia winced.

"Trench warfare time, Gilosaurus front and centre." Hassleberry summoned his Gilosaurus and because it was a special summon he got to sacrifice it for Dark Triceratops.

"Not bad, you summoned a monster with 2400 attack points on the first turn." Jaden said.

"This is war! Don't give the enemy any props!" Syrus shouted.

Aurelia rolled her eyes.

Hassleberry's monster took out Jaden's and 800 of his life points due to it's special effect.

"Hey lieutenant! My move." Jaden said.

"For the last time it's sergeant!"

Jaden played Monster Reincarnation which had him sacrifice a card in order to bring back Wildheart. The card Jaden discarded was Necroshade which automatically let him summon Blade Edge. Blade Edge took out Hassleberry's triceratops and dropped his points to 3800.

Hassleberry watched his troupe and then launched into a long monologue, apparently without knowing he had.

"You're a funny guy Bumbleberry." Jaden said. Aurelia face palmed.

"It's Hassleberry, Sergeant Hassleberry!" he played the field spell Jurassic World which gave his dinosaurs 300 more attack and defence points along with invulnerability to traps and the option of switching modes when they desired. He then played Archaeonis who's attack points rose to 600. His Archaeonis could also attack directly which dropped Jaden's points to 2600. He played a face down and ended his turn.

Jaden played Wildheart and then had Blade Edge attack. Hassleberry's trap card force Blade Edge to defence mode. Jaden tried to attack with Wildheart but Archaeonis changed to defence mode and his points were higher due to Jurassic World. Jaden's points dropped to 2500.

Hassleberry played Earthquake which forced all monsters to defence mode then played Modified Ultra Evolution which allowed him to summon Dark Tyranno. Dark Tyranno could attack directly and it did but Jaden played Insurance which got him by with 100 life points.

One of the Ra boys cheered Jaden and Hassleberry sighed. "Deserted. Again." he sat down on the ground. "It's nothing new. Time and time again it's always the same. I gather a battalion of supporters and when I need em most they just up and desert me."

"Maybe they're just bored." Jaden said.

"What?"

"You've used the same moves against me as you have your other duels. Isn't it time you evolve?" Jaden said.

"Nice dinosaur reference Jay." Syrus said.

"I'm not bored anymore." one of the Ra boys said.

"You were right." Hassleberry said.

"I always am." Aurelia snorted. "And to prove it…" he played Pot of Greed and then Skyscraper. Since Hassleberry's field spell was gone Black Tyranno's points dropped to 2600. Jaden then fused Avion with Wildheart to summon Wild Wingman. Due to Wingman's ability, Jaden tossed a card and Hassleberry's trap was destroyed. Due to Skyscraper, Wingman's points jumped to 2900 and Jaden used them to destroy Black Tyranno. Hassleberry's points dropped to 3500. Blade Edge attacked next and dropped Hassleberry's points to 900. Jaden finished it off with De-fusion allowing Jaden to attack with Avion and win the duel.

"I gotta hand it to you soldier, that was one-" Hassleberry fell into the river.

"Huckleberry, are you okay?" Jaden said as he rushed to the bank.

Hassleberry say in the river. "I owe you some duel disks." he said.

"They weren't on the table anymore." Aurelia said as she joined Jaden at the bank. "Your monologue made the duel go past the ten minute mark, it's been twenty minutes."

Jaden looked up at her. "I thought you were leaving then."

"I am, but I wanted to see the duel." Aurelia smirked, "Besides, now your new friends can help you carry them back."

* * *

Aurelia, Chazz, Jaden and Syrus were all sitting in Jaden and Syrus' room just talking about whatever crossed their minds when Hassleberry walked in with a large sack on his shoulder. Turns out, all of his stuff was in that sack, which he dumped all over the floor.

"Uh, is there a reason you're dumping your stuff all over the floor?" Syrus asked. "Because I know you don't think you're shacking up with us right?"

"Yeah, this place is cramped enough." Chazz said from the top bunk. "We don't need any freeloaders."

"Yeah, Chazz, and you ought to know about freeloaders." Syrus said.

"What I meant to say is we don't need any more freeloaders."

Aurelia smirked as Jaden laughed.

"My mind's made up. I'm giving troupe Tyranno some time off for some R&R. anyway, Jaden showed me that I have a lot to learn." Hassleberry said.

"Oh no you don't, he's already got a wing-man." Syrus said.

"Besides, if you want to learn, you should really be following me around." Chazz said.

"Yeah, freeloading 101 from professor Princeton." Aurelia said.

"Shut it shorty."

Hassleberry stood up. "Hassleberry reporting for duty." he said and bowed to Jaden. "This is truly an honour sergeant."

"Uh, you can call me Jaden."

"Sir, yes sir."

Aurelia face palmed and shared a look with Chazz.

* * *

Aurelia walked up the stairs of the Slifer dorm but paused as she heard shouting from Jaden's room. This wasn't unusual but when she heard Chazz shout Hallelujah she had to know what just happened.

Aurelia peeked around the door to find Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry, Chazz and Alexis all in the room. "Ugh, was there some kind of group meeting I wasn't aware of?"

"Attention!" Hassleberry shouted and saluted. "General on deck."

"At ease." she said. She'd gotten used to his unique way of saying hello.

"Alexis left her dorm and is staying here." Jaden said.

"Really? Where?" Aurelia shrugged. "There's really not a lot of room."

"Sure there is! Follow me." Chazz said.

Chazz led them to his renovated section of the dorm and gave them the whole tour through the spacious living room, kitchen, hot tub with a waterfall and a bowling alley in the basement.

"High ceilings, marble floors, I gotta say I'm impressed Chazz." Alexis said. "And there's tonnes of space. So do you think I can crash here?"

"But you were going to crash in our room." Jaden said.

"Zip it! You can't blame her for wanting the best." Chazz said.

Aurelia took everything in. Alexis was right, Chazz did a great job with this. But…

Aurelia watched as Alexis descended the steps and walked around the living room. Alexis was moving in with her boyfriend and she was still up in her old room by herself.

"So why'd you leave your old dorm Alexis?" Syrus asked.

"Well…get this." she said before pulling out a poofy pink dress.

"Uh, nice…uniform." Hassleberry tried

"Oh please, this was all Crowler's idea." Alexis said. "He actually wanted me to wear this thing and sing while I duel. No joke, some crazy idea about trying to turn me into a dueling pop star. Can you picture me wearing this?"

Chazz, Syrus and Hassleberry blushed. Aurelia, who was standing off to the side behind Chazz, subtly elbowed him in the back.

"You're right." Jaden said. "I mean, who'd want to see you wear that thing?"

Aurelia face palmed.

"Real smooth, don't you get it? This is about Chancellor Crowler." Chazz said.

"He's gonna wear the dress?"

"Ugh."

"Now that Crowler's in charge, he's even more dangerous." Alexis said. "All he wants to do is further his career and he's using us, so we have to stop him."

"Syrus!" Bastian shouted as he ran into the room.

"You're looking for me?" Syrus asked. "What's up?"

"A duel."

Syrus started panicking.

Aurelia held her hands up. "Okay, whoa, let's all just sit down first." she said and they situated themselves on the couches. Bastian, Aurelia and Hassleberry on one side and Jaden, Syrus and Alexis on the other. Chazz sat on the corner of one of the couches. "Who is he facing?"

"A girl in Obelisk Blue, her name is Missy and I hear she duels with a deck of insect monsters." Bastian explained.

"Missy? Okay that girl totally creeps me out. But I've seen her duel and she's really good." Alexis said.

"Isn't she the one obsessed with Zane?" Aurelia asked. They all stared at her. "What? I talk to other people too."

"Congrats, you're Crowler's next victim." Chazz said to Syrus.

"Wait, Sy. This duel could be your big break. Yeah, you're gonna win, and show everyone the brave Sy." Jaden said.

"Jaden, one question. When you find the brave Syrus, can you do me a favour and tell him the wimpy one is looking for him?" Syrus said while shaking.

Syrus took off running from the room and Hassleberry chased after him.

Everyone else soon went their own ways. Bastian returned to the Yellow dorm and Alexis went to retrieve a few more things she had forgotten. Jaden had returned to his room as well.

"This place is really nice." Aurelia said as she walked around.

"Yep." Chazz replied from the couch. "I even have cable TV."

Aurelia examined a lamp with a cool design.

"You know Alexis is only here because she needs a place to stay."

Aurelia look up. "I know."

He gave her a look. "I saw the look you gave her when she asked if she could move in."

"Well, it's not very common to have another girl move in with your boyfriend you know."

Chazz stood and joined her. "You're still my girl." he said solemnly. "And I don't cheat."

Aurelia was taken aback for a minute. "Then what do you call that daydream you had of Alexis when she showed off her performance dress?" she teased.

Chazz shrugged. "Hey, I'm a guy! I'm not perfect."

"Funny, you keep saying otherwise."

"Come here you!" Chazz grabbed her and picked her up. She shrieked when he did and he unceremoniously dropped her on the couch. She had time to giggle before he covered her body with his own.

"You are my girlfriend and there will be no questions about infidelity in this relationship." he said with a smile.

"So I can't become a Zane fangirl?"

He started mercilessly tickling her. "Okay, okay, I give!" she panted. "No Zane fangirling."

"That's better." he said before he kissed her. She would never get used to his kisses. Deep and soft and they made her feel cherished. Aurelia broke away.

"You know Alexis is probably going to be back any minute." she said.

"Right!" he said and tried to get off her but ended up tripping on the coffee table and landing on his ass.

Aurelia shifted sideways. "Smooth."

He looked up embarrassed. "I was going for that."

"Right."

* * *

Syrus' duel started early the next morning with everyone gathered in the dueling arena. Apparently, watching Syrus duel was the new entertainment. Aurelia took her seat next to Alexis with Jaden on Alexis' other side and Hassleberry in front.

"So you're Zane's little brother?" Missy asked Syrus as they took the field. "Don't take this too personally hun, but you're not exactly what I was expecting. I mean, just look at him." She cracked open her locket to show a picture of Zane. "I guess the hotty gene skipped you."

"That's not cool." Jaden said.

"No fear son." Hassleberry said.

"I'm sorry, but what's the deal with her hair?" Alexis said.

"Who cares?" Jaden said.

"Look kid, I'm a girl who gets what she wants, and once I win Zane is going to be mine because this duel happens to be my ticket to the pro leagues." Missy said.

"Who told you that?" Syrus asked.

"Crowler. You win, you advance to Ra, I win and I get to go pro."

"Really?" Jaden asked Aurelia.

She sighed. "Unfortunately, because Crowler's the chancellor he can decide who to let on to the pro leagues."

Missy went first and played Prickle Fairy in defence mode. This made all of her insect monsters untouchable by Syrus' monsters.

"Does she really think her outfit looks good?" Alexis said.

Aurelia tilted her head. "I kinda like it."

"Girls, focus." Jaden said.

Syrus played Shield Crush which destroyed her Prickle Fairy. He then played Steamroid in attack mode and attacked, dropping Missy's points to 2200.

"Awesome! She just learned her lesson." Jaden shouted.

"Don't duel in heels." Alexis added.

The crowd started up a chant for Syrus and he blushed. "You hear that? The crowd loves me!"

Jaden face palmed. "Oh great, fame's gone to his head."

"Big deal, that'll change." Missy said. She played Pinch Hopper and then sacrificed him to play Multiplication of Ant, granting her two ant tokens. She activated Pinch Hopper's special ability which allowed her to summon an insect monster from her hand.

"Now, meet the diva of my deck. She's sweet, she's strong, she's Insect Princess!" Insect Princess had 1900 attack points. Insect Princess also gained 500 points for every insect monster she destroys.

Missy then played her Insect Garden field spell.

"Welcome to the jungle dweeb." she taunted. Because of her Insect garden, her weaker monsters became Syrus' monsters. Missy then equipped her monster with Insect Pheromone and had her Princess attack, dropping Syrus' points down to 2600. Princess' attack points rose to 2400. Insect Pheromone caused Syrus' second ant to attack Insect Princess, dropping Syrus' points to 700 and Princess' points to go up to 2900.

"Please tell me you're done, pretty please?" Syrus pleaded.

"Truesdale, you'll never defeat your enemy unless you defeat your own fear!" Hassleberry shouted.

Syrus switched his Steamroid to defence mode and summoned Submarineroid in attack mode. Submarineroid attacked Missy directly, dropping her points to 1400. Then, because of Submarineroid's special ability, it switched to defence mode.

"Not bad, but what he really needs to play is his Power Bond card." Jaden said.

"Too bad he can't, it's not in his deck." Chazz said, holding up an envelope. Jaden took it and opened it up, revealing Power Bond.

Jaden wheeled on Chazz. "How could you!"

"You better have an explanation!" Hassleberry jumped up.

"Yeah, he's a jerk." Alexis added.

"I didn't take it! Syrus gave it to me, to give to you." Chazz said to Jaden.

"He did? But why?"

Aurelia saw Chazz breathe a sigh of relief as the others stopped ganging up on him.

Syrus played a face down and ended his turn.

"I have to win! Hear me? It's the only way to meet Zane!" Missy shouted. "And we are so meant for each other."

Missy played Magical Longicorn which then joined Syrus' side of the field. She then had her Princess attack but Syrus thwarted her with No Entry, switching her Insect Princess to defence mode. Missy then had to discard a card.

"Lucky break, but hun, you don't win duels with luck." Missy smirked. "But on the other hand, I guess luck is all you've got."

"That's how Joey wins duels." Aurelia whispered to herself.

Suddenly, Ruin and Athena appeared beside her. _"Aurelia, we need to talk."_

"You're back." Aurelia whispered beside her.

Athena nodded solemnly and Ruin tilted her head toward the arena exit. Aurelia stood and started moving for the door.

"Where are you going Aurelia?" Jaden asked as she climbed over him to get out. "The duel's not over."

"There's something I need to take care of, besides, Syrus has this duel in the bag." she gestured to the field.

Chazz gave her a look as she passed him and she replied with a wink.

"What's up?" Aurelia asked her duel spirits as she reached the door.

"_We checked up on Aster like you wanted us to and he's doing fine." _Athena said.

"_But his new manager's a creep." _Ruin said_. "He sits at a table all day and reads tarot cards."_

Aurelia scrunched up her nose. "What for?"

"_Apparently he sees the future. He's been putting Aster in duels that he knows he'll win." _Athena explained.

"Aster wins duels, it's what he does. And this guy's obviously a phoney." Aurelia said. "But he must be the one that's keeping Aster from talking to me."

"_It seems like Aster just doesn't want to talk to you anymore. His manager's not making him do anything." _Athena said.

"_It's like Aster's become a total snob over night and wants nothing to do with friends or anything." _Ruin said.

"Okay, so Aster's gone snob." Aurelia sighed, "Anything else?"

"_He and his new manager have been going on about destiny since the whole time. It seems like they think they know people's destinies."_ Athena said.

"Wonderful." Aurelia deadpanned. "Thanks guys. Let me know if anything changes."

Athena nodded and Ruin gave a halfhearted salute before disappearing.

Aurelia started hearing cheering from the ring and knew she had been right and Syrus had won.

"The winner: Zane's little brother!" Crowler said over the mic.

Aurelia leaned against the doorway and smirked. "Good for him." she said to herself.

Everyone met up back in Chazz's room after the duel where Syrus proceeded to tell them he was now a Ra yellow.

"I can't believe you get to move out and I'm still stuck in this dump." Chazz complained.

Aurelia glanced around at his new dorm. "Yeah, dump." she said and Chazz blushed.

"It looks like you're moving up in rank Private." Hassleberry said.

Syrus sighed.

"Chin up Sy." Jaden said from the railing where he stood leaning next to Aurelia.

"It's just that…well…"

"I know how you feel. But this is what you've always wanted. You're moving up in the world."

Jaden grabbed Power Bond out of his jacket and tossed it down to Syrus. "Oh yeah, don't forget that."

"You know, when my brother gave me this card, I thought I needed it to be as good as he is. But I realized now, I was wrong. Everything I need to be a winner, I already have inside me." Syrus approached Jaden. "That's why I don't need to carry around this card anymore. You take it." he tried to hand it to Jaden.

"That card belongs with you bro. Keep it as a souvenir, a reminder of how brave you are." Jaden said.

Aurelia nudged Jaden. "Well said."

"Time to get your Yellow on!" Bastian said. Everyone stared at him.

"Uh, that only works when Jaden says it." Syrus said.

"Alright fine." Bastian said begrudgingly. This set everyone into giggles.

As everyone met outside to watch Syrus walk off to the yellow dorm Hassleberry started with the water works. "They grow up so fast, don't they?" he cried. "Don't forget to write soldier!"

By supper, Syrus showed up wearing his new yellow jacket and yelling at Hassleberry. "You're in my seat!"

"But you moved to the yellow barracks." Hassleberry said.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, I'll always be a Slifer at heart." Syrus leaned over him. "And I expect my seat to be empty next time."

"Since when are you so tough?" Hassleberry shouted.

"Since I took your advice Sarge." Syrus blew a raspberry at him.

"Let's take it outside."

"Zip it, I'm losing my appetite over here." Chazz said.

"Really? Thanks Chazz?" Jaden said as he grabbed Chazz's shrimp.

"Hey, Drop that shrimp!" Chazz yelled at Jaden.

"Who you calling a shrimp?" Syrus yelled back.

"One battle at a time soldier!" Hassleberry said.

"I want outta here!" Chazz yelled dramatically.

"Well then you obviously don't want the rest of your shrimp." Aurelia said as she grabbed one.

"Hey! Leave my shrimp alone!" Chazz said as he grabbed for the ones that Aurelia and Jaden both had. They quickly shoved them into their mouths.

"You snooze" Jaden started

"You lose." Aurelia ended.

They smiled at each other.

Chazz grabbed the rest of his shrimp and started for the door. "I can't take this anymore. I'm going back to my room." he said as he marched out the door.

"What's his problem?" Hassleberry said.

"He's a drama queen." Aurelia said loudly as she turned back to her shrimp.

"I am not a drama queen!"

* * *

**Chazz is totally a drama queen. Review please.**


	20. S2 Chapter 2

**Next chapter of season 2! Yeah!**

**I own nothing...except Aurelia.  
**

* * *

Aurelia, Chazz, Alexis, Jaden, Syrus and Bastian were all gathered in front of Chazz's TV in order to catch the news broadcast. It featured two pictures of Zane and Aster.

"Zane's dueling Aster Phoenix?" Alexis said.

"Puh-lease, don't tell me you're worried Aster's gonna win." Chazz said.

"Aster's good." Aurelia said.

"Sorry to burst your fangirl bubble, but that overrated punk couldn't even beat Jaden." Chazz said.

"You're not worried are you?" Syrus asked Jaden.

"Nah, Zane will win." Jaden replied.

"Hate to break the optimism bubble but I don't think he will." Aurelia said.

"Still holding the torch for Phoenix?" Chazz mocked.

Aurelia glared over at him. "No one's seen Aster's deck. Zane's up against the unknown here." she looked away. "So can it Princeton."

* * *

Everyone at Duel Academy sat in the auditorium that night as the duel between Zane and Aster was broadcast live.

"I can't believe Crowler sprung for cable." Alexis said.

"Actually, I did." Aurelia said from beside her.

"That makes more sense."

Of course, due to the even being hosted in the Kaiba dome, everything was fireworks and fanfare. Zane appeared in a cloud of smoke and girls from the crowd shouted for him to marry them.

"What does he have that I don't?" Chazz grumbled.

Jaden laughed. "Career, Personality, oh yeah, and a good looking little brother." Syrus said.

"Not to mention he's hot." Aurelia said as she leaned back.

Chazz growled.

Aster appeared in another cloud of smoke and the girls went nuts again.

"Looks like Zane isn't the only lady killer." Hassleberry said.

Chazz merely groaned in frustration.

As Aster and Zane faced off, Aster played the first move. Summoning…Avion?

"Hold on, that's mine." Jaden said.

Zane looked shocked while Aster smirked.

"That's not cool bro, show some originality." Jaden said.

Aster played two face downs and then the camera moved to Zane. Zane was smirking.

"He's smiling." Syrus said.

"Wouldn't you be? Zane has the advantage, remember he's already dueled against Jaden's deck." Bastian said.

"And he already knows how to defeat it, if it's just like Jaden's that is." Alexis added.

"Don't count Aster out yet." Aurelia said.

Zane summoned his Cyber Dragon and attacked which triggered Aster's Draining Shield card. Zane played Trap Booster which allowed Zane to play a trap card from his hand by discarding one card. Zane played Trap Jammer but Aster had one out already which cancelled Zane's. Aster's points rose to 6100.

Aster played Pot of Greed and then played Polymerization to fuse Avion and Burstinatrix to create Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer.

"Elemental who? But Aster fused Avion and Burstinatrix, uh, hello? Where's good old Flame Wingman?" Syrus asked.

"Somebody tell him." Chazz said.

"It's simple Syrus, whenever you fuse Elemental heroes you have a choice of what high level monster they combine to create." Bastian explained.

"That's right, and each monster has different powers." Alexis said.

"Oh, so when Jaden fuses those two heroes he can choose to form Flame Wingman or Phoenix Enforcer." Syrus said.

"Wait, I can? Whoa, who knew?" Jaden said.

Alexis, Chazz, Bastian and Hassleberry fell over.

"Wow, you're dumber than I thought." Chazz said. "And that's saying a lot."

"What do you know? My deck has a new trick!" Jaden smiled. "Why didn't anyone tell me about this before?"

"How did this spazz ever beat me?" Chazz cried.

Aurelia glanced over at them with a smirk and then focussed back on the duel. Aster attacked with Phoenix Enforcer which had the same points as Cyber Dragon but because of his special ability, Phoenix Enforcer remained on the field. Aster played another face down.

Zane played Pot of Greed and then played Power Bond and summoned Cyber Twin Dragon. Power Bond doubled it's attack from 2800 to 5600. Cyber Twin Dragon attacked Aster's Phoenix Enforcer and dropped Aster's points down to 2600.

"I have one more surprise for you, it can attack again." Zane said.

"Just as I thought, Aster's gonna lose." Chazz said.

"He still has a face down." Aurelia replied.

Zane attacked again but when the dust cleared, Aster remained standing with 100 points and his Phoenix Enforcer still on the field. Aster had played Elemental Recharge, which gave him a life point boost. Zane's life points then dropped by 2800 to 1200 because of Power Bond's ability.

Aster played Sparkman and then added Spark Blaster. He played Guard Penalty which, when a monster changed to defence mode, allowed Aster to draw a card. Spark Blaster switched Zane's dragon to defence mode and Aster drew a card and then back to attack mode and back to defence mode. Aster drew another card while the crowd started laughing.

"Sounds like the crowd's onto you. They know you're a joke." Aster smirked.

"Shut it." Zane was losing his cool.

Because Aster had used his Spark Blaster's allotted amount of blasts, it was destroyed.

"Don't forget, I get to draw another card. I gotta tell you Zaney, well, I thought you'd be tougher." Aster mocked.

Aster then played Polymerization to play Shining Phoenix Enforcer.

"Man alive, that thing's way bigger than any of the monsters in your deck Jaden." Hassleberry said.

Shining Phoenix Enforcer gained 300 points for every hero in Aster's graveyard, boosting it's points to 3700. Because Zane's dragon was in defence mode it only had 1200 defence points and was destroyed. Aster played one card face down and ended his turn.

Zane played Polymerization and then Cybernetic Fusion. Zane's points dropped to 600 because of Cybernetic Fusion but he got to play Cyber End Dragon because of it.

"It's been a blast kid, but all good things must come to an end." Zane said.

Aurelia gripped the back of the seat in front of her. "He has a face down Zane." she said.

"Nice knowing ya." Zane said.

"I gotta say, you talk a wicked game. But when you come to the pros, I'm afraid talk's only going to get you two things: beaten and fast." Aster said.

Aster played Destruction of Destiny which allowed Aster to send 5 cards to the graveyard and he sent four heroes and a trap boosting Phoenix Enforcer's points to 4900.

"What?" Zane said.

"Yep, your dragon just picked the wrong fight. Guess who has more points now Zaney?" Aster said.

"You." Zane mumbled.

"Correct! And don't you forget it!" Aster shouted.

Aster's monster tore through Zane's dragon and caused a huge explosion. Zane lost. The smoke cleared to see Zane down on one knee.

"How can this be?" he asked himself.

"It's simple." Aster said. "You can't hide from destiny."

Aurelia's grip on the chair in front of her grew so hard is cracked. She forced down the growl that was building in her throat. You can't hide from destiny? Did he really think he knew what destiny was?

Aurelia stood quickly and started for the door. She ignored Jaden and the others when they asked where she was going. Right now, she just wanted to pummel something and if she couldn't pummel Aster she'd hit something else.

With everyone still located in the auditorium, Aurelia was free to run full out into the forest, stopping deep within.

"You can't hide from destiny?" she shouted to the trees. "You know nothing of destiny, you self-centered asshole! How dare you go around prattling about it!"

Aurelia wheeled around and punched her fist into a tree. It created a hole but when she pulled her fist out it was undamaged. She leaned against that tree.

"What's happening to you Aster?" she said quietly. "Why have you started becoming this person?" she sighed. "Why are you doing this?"

* * *

Later that night, Aurelia was woken up by a scream. She jumped out of bed and after throwing on a jacket, booked it out the door and away from the dorm. As she reached the site of the scream she found Jaden, Syrus, Bastian, Crowler and Bonaparte facing Aster. Syrus and Bastian were crouched over some guy.

"You knocked him out cold." Syrus said.

"What have you done to him?" Bastian asked.

Aurelia hid behind a tree upwind from Aster so he wouldn't sense her. Aster just turned his head toward Bastian and smirked then turned back to Jaden.

"Jaden, bro, how've you been?"

"Hey, Bastian asked you a question." Syrus said.

"Yeah, now fess up." Jaden said.

"Hey, save it for the duel."

"Bonjour monsieur Phoenix, welcome to our school. I'm chancellor Bonaparte and this is my personal assistant." Bonaparte said, gesturing to Crowler. Crowler flailed in indignation.

"Sorry, but I'm not supposed to talk to management. All business goes through my agent." Aster said.

"Your agent?"

"Yeah, guys like me don't have time to deal with all the _little_ people."

Bonaparte fumed and Crowler looked down at him. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't we in charge here?"

"I'll see you bright and early for our duel. By the way, other than your friends here, there are no spectators allowed." Aster said to Jaden.

"No spectators?" Bastian asked.

"You see I'm a pro, people pay money to watch me duel, there's no way I'm giving a free show to a bunch of amateurs."

"Come on man, that's not cool. A lot of the students here look up to you and you're gonna tell them they can't come? Give me a break. How selfish can you be?" Jaden argued.

"Are you for real?" Aster said then laughed. "You've got a lot to learn about the biz."

Aurelia stepped out of the shadows. "Funny, you hate the biz." she said.

Aster wheeled around. "Aurelia! Long time no chat! How've you been?" he said as he opened his arms.

Aurelia crossed her arms and raised a brow.

"What?"

"If you think I'm going to just stand aside while you trounce around my school like you own it, think again." she glared. "You don't call me, you avoid meeting with me and you don't answer me when I call you. What the hell is going on with you?"

"Ms. Kaiba…" Bonaparte started.

She wheeled on him. "Shut it!" she turned back to Aster. "You can have your duel but after that I want you gone! You are not welcome here Aster Phoenix!"

He backed a step. "Wait a minute Aurelia, I've been busy-"

"You told me once that you were never too busy to talk to me. And now you pull a 180 and suddenly you're spouting off about destiny? What about us huh?" she pounded her fist against her chest hard. "You don't want our friendship anymore? Fine. I'll allow you to duel Jaden here because he's looking forward to it." she gestured to Jaden. "But after that, I don't want to ever see you in my sight again."

She turned and walked away, leaving all of the boys shocked behind her.

* * *

The next day dawned bright and early. Despite Aster's rule of no spectators, Mindy and Jasmine joined the group but sat on Aster's side of the ring to cheer him on. Aurelia sat next to Chazz, taking a chance on this one. She needed him close to her to curb her anger.

"We love Aster yes we do! We love Aster how about you?" Mindy and Jasmine cheered.

"Did you see that? He just waved at me!" Mindy cried.

"He totally winked at me!" Jasmine said.

They turned and glared at the other. "It was me!" "In your dreams!" they yelled at each other.

"How pathetic." Alexis said.

"They're supposed to be with us." Syrus said.

Alexis stood. "I'm going to go have a word with those two."

Bastian, Chazz, Syrus and Hassleberry blocked her way. "Oh no you don't." Hassleberry said.

"We're not falling for that. You just want to sit near Aster." Syrus said.

Alexis cleared her throat with a blush and sat back down.

"He doesn't pay much mind to fans anyway." Aurelia said.

"How do you know?" Bastian asked.

Aurelia glared at Aster's smug face. "I've known him since I was eight. He is, correction _was_, my best friend."

"What?" they all exclaimed.

"But that was before he stopped talking to me, stopped taking my calls, and before he became a pompous asshole spouting off about destiny." she fumed, getting louder as her tirade continued, knowing full well Aster could hear her.

Chazz held up his hands in a placating motion. "Take it easy short stack."

"_Don't_ you tell me to take it easy!"

Bonaparte announced the duelists.

"Alright, time to loosen your tie, roll up your sleeves and get your game on!" Jaden shouted.

"Please, I won't even break a sweat." Aster replied.

Aster started with Elemental Hero Clayman in defence mode. Jaden started with Polymerization and fused Avion and Burstinatrix to form Flame Wingman. Because of Wingman's special effect, Aster lost 800 life points, dropping his total to 3200.

"Huh, looks like the pro took the first blow." Chazz gloated.

But Aster drew Polymerization and fused Avion and Burstinatrix to form E-Hero Phoenix Enforcer. Aster's Enforcer took out Flame Wingman and would have been destroyed as well if not for it's special ability.

"Way to one up me." Jaden said.

"What did you expect? Our decks are similar, not equal." Aster said.

"Huh?"

"Think of the we use as a mirror, they reflect who we are and what motivates our actions."

"Do you have to get so deep?" Jaden asked.

"I rest my case." Aster replied. "The point is: my deck's better."

Jaden played Bubbleman and drew two cards thanks to his ability. Then Jaden played the Warrior Returning Alive to bring back Avion and fused him with Bubbleman and Sparkman to create E-Hero Tempest. Jaden attacked, dropping Aster's points down to 2500.

Aster played Polymerization too, fusing Phoenix Enforcer with Sparkman to create Shining Phoenix Enforcer. Because of Enforcer's effect, his attack points rose to 4000. Aster attacked and destroyed Tempest, dropping Jaden's points to 2800. Aster ended with a facedown.

Jaden activated Pot of Greed and then played the Miracle Fusion that he drew to form E-Hero Shining Flare Wingman. Flare Wingman gained 300 points for every hero in Jaden's grave, upping his points to 3700. Jaden then played Light Laser, so when Jaden attacks, Shining Phoenix Enforcer is removed from play. Jaden then played Skyscraper to boost his Wingman up another 1000 points.

Jaden attacked and Aster's Phoenix Enforcer was removed from play, but not without lowering Aster's life points to 1800.

"This is an awesome duel. Hero monsters going head to head, what could be more chill?" Jaden said.

"What's with you?" Aster growled. "You think this is all just a big joke? Well I've got news for you, joy boy, dueling isn't about having fun. At least not for me."

Aurelia shook her head. "It used to be." she said quietly.

Chazz glanced over at her.

"Someone like you wouldn't understand that. I duel for justice, and revenge. Ah, forget it." Aster said.

"It's too late for that now." Jaden said.

"I chose my hero cards for a reason, and punks like you who use them just because you think they look cool, make me sick."

"Chill out."

"Look, these cards are my life! They're everything to me! So you chill out." Aster said.

"I'm always chill."

"Whatever, I told you, you wouldn't get it." Aster said. "I was destined to build this deck, and here's proof! I activate my D-Time card!"

Because of this card, Aster could pull two Destiny Heroes from his deck.

"Destiny heroes?"

"Destiny heroes." Aster confirmed.

"What heroes?" Chazz asked.

"Destiny, son." Hassleberry replied. "They already said it twice."

"What are they?" Syrus asked and everyone looked to Bastian.

"Don't look at me." Bastian said.

"You don't know?"

"They're a group of cards that were never released to the public." Aurelia said. "Aster's had them since he was little."

"What? Why?" Syrus asked.

Aurelia was interrupted by Aster playing his Clock Tower Prison field spell. Shining Flare Wingman's points dropped to 3700. Aster played Destiny Hero Doom Lord, and with 600 points, he didn't seem to powerful.

Aster attacked with his Doom Lord and Flare Wingman disappeared.

"Hey! What did you do to my wingman?" Jaden asked.

"Sent him two turns into the future."

"That…doesn't make any sense."

"To you, because you've got a lot to learn about destiny. Unfortunately for you, I'm controlling yours, and your future's looking pretty grim." Aster said.

Aurelia glared. "Time and destiny are two different things." she said.

Jaden drew a card and Aster's clock hands moved to 3 o'clock.

"What's the deal?" Alexis said.

"Yeah, Jaden can't tell time." Chazz said.

The corner's of Aurelia's mouth lifted slightly at that statement…because it was totally true.

Jaden played Rotweiler and had it attack Doom Lord. Aster's points dropped to 1600. Because of that, Aster could play his Destiny Signal.

"That's real original." Jaden muttered.

"I heard that."

Destiny Signal did exactly what Hero Signal did, except with Destiny Heroes. Aster Summoned Captain Tenacious. Due to Captain's special ability, Doom Lord was summoned back.

"Wait, that's Doom Lord! Bastian, what's going on?" Hassleberry said.

"Scientifically speaking, Jaden's getting his bum kicked." Bastian replied.

"Thanks for the scientific evaluation."

Aster summoned Diamond Dude. Due to Diamond Dude's ability, Aster flipped the top card of his deck. If it was a spell card then it went to the grave until his next turn when he could play it. Therefore, Aster sent his Misfortune card to the graveyard.

Aster attacked with his Diamond Dude and took out Rotweiler, allowing Jaden to take back Bubbleman and Polymerization from the graveyard.

Captain Tenacious attacked next, dropping Jaden's points to 1400. Aster then laid one card face down.

Jaden's turn started with Aster's clock moving to 6 o'clock. Jaden then summoned Bubbleman and drew two cards due to his effect. Jaden equipped Bubbleman with Bubble Blaster. Jaden attacked but was blocked by D-Shield.

Jaden's Flare Wingman returned from the future and Aster gained his Misfortune spell from the graveyard. Due to Misfortune, half of Wingman's points came out of Jaden's life points, taking them down to 150.

"You turned him against me!" Jaden cried.

"That's low." Alexis said.

"And that's not all, remember my Doom Lord? Well he's going to cut your reunion short." Aster's Doom Lord sent Wingman away. "Don't worry, he's not gone forever, just two turns into the future."

"Again?" Jaden asked.

Aurelia stiffened. "He's playing him." she said.

Jaden started his turn to the music of the clock chiming 9. Jaden started chuckling.

"What's wrong? Pressure getting to ya?" Aster taunted.

"No way. Guys like me live for pressure."

"That's because you're an adrenaline junkie." Aurelia said to herself.

Jaden attacked Doom Lord with Bubbleman, dropping Aster's points to 600.

"See ya!" Syrus cheered.

"Yowza! That was a good old fashioned hind-whooping." Hassleberry said.

"You guys are forgetting the Captain, and I'm not talking Captain America." Aurelia said. "He resurrects monsters remember."

"Oh yeah." Syrus said.

Aster's Doom Lord returned and Jaden played Clayman in defence mode. Aster used Diamond Dude's effect to store one spell card in the graveyard until next turn. Doom Lord sent Bubbleman into the future, destroying Bubble Blaster in the process. Aster played Ring of Magnetism and equipped it to Captain Tenacious, making him Jaden's only target. Aster had to sacrifice points to play it, so his points fell to 300.

Jaden started his turn but Aster's clock struck twelve and started wavering. Jaden quickly fused Wildheart with Necroshade to create Necroid Shaman. Due to Shaman's effect, Jaden could sacrifice Aster's Captain Tenacious and summon his Avion instead. Jaden then attacked his Doom Lord and destroyed him but Aster didn't take any damage.

"Well well, well, I'm still standing. I wonder if it has something to do with this clock behind me." As long as that clock stood, Aster couldn't lose any life points. Jaden played two face downs.

"All these monsters and Jaden gets his butt kicked by a clock?" Chazz said.

"No, it's much worse than that. You see Chazz, Aster's learned to control time itself." Bastian said. "Now I get it! Aster believes everything is predetermined."

"So he controls every move of the duel, whoa that's deep." Alexis finished.

"I'm also worried about what's behind the clock." Aurelia said.

"What?" they turned to her.

"It's called Clock Tower Prison. If it's a prison then something must be inside." Aurelia explained.

Flare Wingman returned on Jaden's side.

Aster's spell card, Magical Stone Excavation, also returned from his graveyard. He tossed two cards and gained back Misfortune from his grave. Half of Wingman's attack points went hurtling toward Jaden.

Jaden played De-Fusion and then Burial from a Different Dimension. Jaden de-fused his monster and sent his Flare Wingman card to the grave.

Jaden played Fusion Gate, another field spell, taking away Aster's clock. Aurelia bit her lip. Judging by Aster's expression, that's just what he wanted.

As Aster's clock tower crumbled, his Dreadmaster was released. Due to Dreadmaster's effect, Avion was destroyed and Doom Lord and Captain Tenacious were returned to the field. Dreadmaster's points were equal to Aster's destiny heroes' points, meaning 2800.

Jaden fused Clayman and Sparkman to create E-Hero Thunder Giant. Jaden used Thunder Giant's effect to get rid of Diamond Dude but Aster's Dreadmaster countered with Dread Barrier which protected all of Aster's Destiny Heroes from damage.

"Look man, you're dueling skills aren't half bad, but there's something I have that you'll never have: purpose. A reason to duel besides having fun." Aster said.

"What else is there?" Jaden asked.

"Typical. You've just proven my point. The reason I duel is to bring justice to the world by punishing people who think they're above the law." Aster said.

"Uh, come again?"

"I'm guessing you need an explanation." Aster said. "My father was a duelist too, he was a card designer for Mr. Maximillion Pegasus. My dad put his heart into every design he created. He was my hero."

"What happened?" Jaden asked.

"Some punk took him away. They must have broken in, and now he's gone."

"That's awful." Jaden's eyes widened. "Hold up, did your dad create…?"

"That's right, my dad created the Destiny Heroes. They were the last cards he ever made." Aster said. "My dad taught me that justice would always prevail. But he was wrong, justice is a lie. I still haven't found my dad. He's gone, and whoever took him away is still out there. Yet another criminal who's actions have gone unpunished. It's not fair. So I made a choice; I duel, to bring lawbreakers to justice. And in honour of my father I use the very cards he created to punish them, and that's why I duel." he paused. "And someday I'm going to find the scum that kidnapped my father and make him pay. And I'll know him as soon as I see him. He'll have a rare card, the one he stole when he took my dad. It was the last card my dad made. Whoever has it is going to regret the day he was ever born."

"Aster, your dad made those cards so people could use them for fun. He wouldn't want you using them for revenge." Jaden said.

"You don't know anything about him, butt out!" Aster yelled. "My father deserves justice and I'm going to make sure he gets it! Didn't you hear what I said? He was my hero, and now I have a chance to be his!" Aster attacked Jaden's Thunder Giant with his Dreadmaster. The duel was over, Jaden had lost.

"Oh well, you can't hide from destiny." Aster said as he turned away.

Aurelia felt magic flare to life in the room, magic she had never felt before. But suddenly it was gone.

Aurelia hopped over the seat behind her and started running for the stage as soon as she saw Jaden wobbling on his feet. She reached him just as he collapsed in a faint.

"Jaden?" she asked, worriedly feeling his brow. It seemed like just a faint but she couldn't know for sure.

"Aster!" she called out to him. He turned back to her. "Is this the justice you were looking for? Is this what you've turned into? Oh wait," she mocked, "I forgot, justice doesn't exist."

"If he couldn't take it Aurelia, it's not my fault." he said simply.

"This isn't about Jaden, this is about you!" she said as she stood. "And your so called claim to destiny. What do you know about destiny? What makes you think kicking people when they're down is destiny. I saw your duel with Zane, and I watched your duel now, you're nothing but a misplaced bully, punishing people who don't deserve it." she pointed down at Jaden. "And your bullshit about 'the biz', you've always hated it. Even when we were kids and forced to go to all the corporate parties you and I would sneak out away from all the politics and just be us. You used to talk about making the world a better place, even for people like us. What happened to that boy?"

Aster glared. "He grew up. Things can't always be what you want them to be Aurelia. You and I both know destiny works it's own way.

Aurelia sneered. "Yes." she glanced back at Jaden who was being looked after by Syrus and Hassleberry. "And you and I both know, destiny will catch up with you Aster Phoenix, and you'll be just as screwed as the rest of us. Take your misplaced sense of justice and get out of here and don't _ever_ come back."

"Aurelia." he started.

She stopped him with a hand. "I don't want to hear some spiel about destiny, I just want my best friend back. Obviously that's not going to happen, so get lost." he didn't move. "Now."

Aster seemed to battle with himself before turning and leaving. Once he was gone, Aurelia turned back to the others who were grouped around Jaden. "How is he?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." Syrus said.

"Let's get him to the infirmary." she said.

Hassleberry hoisted Jaden onto his back while Syrus gathered his cards.

* * *

When Jaden had finally woken up in the infirmary and Fontaine checked him over, Aurelia, Chazz, Alexis and Bastian stood by him. Syrus was in a lab class that he couldn't miss because of his grades. Aurelia had made sure he went to it.

"Out of my way!" But apparently that didn't work.

The door opened and Syrus plus a bunch of Slifers and Ras came falling through.

"Take a hike dorks." Chazz said.

"Chazz!" they whined.

"I said beat it!"

They jumped up.

Chazz simply said "Boo" and had them running for the hills.

Syrus stood. "It's not true right? Cuz my lab partner's sister's third cousin said that Jaden can't duel. Please tell me it's just another rumour."

"When they said you hit puberty, that was a rumour, but this one's true because according to Jaden he can't see any of his cards." Chazz said.

Aurelia placed a hand on Jaden's shoulder and rubbed it comfortably. Jaden's monsters were his friends and she could see them gathered on the other side of Fontaine, waiting for Jaden to acknowledge them. But he couldn't see them.

Chazz handed Syrus Jaden's deck. "He claims they're all blank."

"They look fine to me." Syrus said. "What's the deal?"

"The cards aren't the problem, it's Jaden." Fontaine said. "During his last duel, something must have happened to him."

"Are you messing with us?" Syrus asked Jaden.

Jaden chuckled without humour. "Not this time." he stood from his chair and gathered his deck from Syrus. "Oh well, what are you going to do?" he started walking out.

"Where are you going?" Syrus asked.

"I just need to chill by myself Sy." he said as he left.

Aurelia watched him go with a heavy heart. If Jaden couldn't see his cards, he'd be lost. They were his life.

Everyone who was in the infirmary room met back at Chazz's dorm. Hassleberry, Syrus and Chazz sat on one side of the square shaped couches while Bastian, Alexis and Aurelia sat opposite them.

Yellow floated around Chazz. "Oh the horror! The horror! Jaden can't talk to his cards anymore! What if that was you boss? I can't go there it's too-"

Chazz swatted the little monster away.

"I hate to dampen the cheery mood but we've got a problem: this dorm. With Jaden out, they might tear it down." Bastian said.

"He's right guys, we're doomed." Syrus said.

"Our headquarters, gone?" Hassleberry said.

Chazz wagged his finger. "We might be one man down but we're six men strong! Well, four men and two ladies. Alright three men two ladies and Syrus! The point is we've got to fight!" Chazz proclaimed with a foot on the coffee table.

Aurelia sighed. If she could keep her board of directors off of Bonaparte's side then they wouldn't have a problem anyway. Oh well, she'd let him have his delusion.

"Hear hear Chazz!" Bastian said.

"I'm in!" Alexis said.

"I'll stand by and cheer!" Syrus said.

"How about a group Yee-Haw?" Hassleberry said.

"Yee-Haw!" they shouted. Aurelia rolled her eyes.

"You in shorty?" Chazz asked her.

She looked up at him through her lashes. "Of course."

"Crowler, if you try anything you'll crash into a wall of brotherhood." Hassleberry said.

"Yeah, brotherhood." Syrus added.

"Sisterhood too." Alexis said with a wink at Aurelia. She returned it. "All for one, right guys?"

"And one for all." Bastian said.

"Does anyone else hear singing?" Chazz asked. "Or is it me?"

As they ran for the bridge they saw Atticus floating on his boat with a guitar.

"Chillin out on my boat with a guitar, Yeah!" Atticus sang. "Hey Sissy!"

Aurelia snorted at him. With his guitar plugged into the little speaker balanced on his head, he looked like a lunatic.

"Atticus?" Alexis said incredulously.

"No way." Chazz said.

"Nice song." Syrus said.

"Hold on, who's he calling a sissy?" Hassleberry said.

"Me, he's my brother." Alexis said.

"I knew that."

"Course you did." Aurelia said.

They met Atticus on the cliff, after he'd stashed his guitar and speaker.

"So what brings you on this side of the campus?" Alexis asked.

"Come on, you know, Crowler's plan remember?" he said.

"You're joking."

"He sounds pretty serious to me." Crowler said. Crowler climbed up the side of the cliff to join them in a wetsuit and snorkel. "Nice day for snorkelling isn't it? By the way Alexis have you finally come to your senses or not?"

"My senses?" Alexis said.

"Sis, can't you just give this idea a chance?"

"What idea?" Syrus piped up.

"I already told you guys didn't I? Crowler wants Atticus and I to become a pop singing duo."

"What's so bad about that?" Crowler asked. "I get free publicity, you get a free dress, it's a win-win situation."

Chazz suddenly jumped. "Yeah!"

"A little help here." Alexis growled. Aurelia elbowed Chazz hard in the side so he doubled over.

"Yeah Chazz, you know she can't carry a tune." Bastian said. And earned himself a slap on the cheek. He ended up on the ground.

"I was trying to help." Bastian whispered from the ground. "Girls, so complex."

"Meet Lexalicious. You're glammed out alter-ego." Atticus said and produced a cardboard cut-out of Alexis in a red dress with a microphone.

"You just don't get it." Alexis said.

"Fine, go casual." Another cut-out.

"Just give it up, I'm staying."

"Man, you're as stubborn as ever sis." Atticus said while Crowler folded the cut-outs in the background. "Looks like we'll have to settle this the old school way. Like when we were kids, a duel sis."

"You win, I'll sing, I win, and you'll drop this whole thing." Alexis said holding, up her deck.

"You're on."

* * *

Aurelia sat next to Chazz for the duel between Alexis and Atticus. Atticus swung down from the ceiling and twirled around the arena over their heads. When he landed, he turned to the crowds. "I dedicate this duel to the ladies in the house. Now who loves you ladies?"

"Atticus!" they shouted. Aurelia rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Don't tell me you're falling for this too." Chazz said quietly.

"That was a sigh of annoyance not of adoration." she said.

"He's like a one-man boy band." Bastian said.

"Must be lonely." Syrus added.

"I doubt that."

Aurelia snorted.

Alexis appeared on what looked like a swan car from those love rides at theme parks. She did so with her head held high but Aurelia face palmed for her. Oh the humanity.

"L to the E to the X to the I, Lexi rules and that's no lie!" Chazz suddenly shouted from beside her, startling her. Aurelia watched him as he cheered and face palmed again.

Apparently, Atticus had already named their band: Bro-Bro and Sissy.

"Which one's he?" Bastian asked.

"Good question." Hassleberry said.

Chazz drew on a whiteboard the band's name and held it up. Aurelia gave him a look and then turned back to the duel.

As the duel progress, Atticus threw out one show analogy after another and Alexis grew more annoyed. As his Panther Warrior took her life points down to 1700 Chazz shouted "Leave Sissy alone!"

Aurelia watched her boyfriend in confusion while he drew on his whiteboard again.

"He may be strange, but the boy sure has some strong tactics." Hassleberry said.

"Correct, as a matter of fact, now that Zane's gone, he's arguably our top student." Bastian said.

Chazz held up his new sign proclaiming "Bro-Bro is a No-No!"

"He is?" Syrus asked. "My brother was replaced by some two-bit lounge lizard. Give me a break!"

As Alexis destroyed Atticus's panther, Atticus summoned Bronze Warrior due to a trap card.

"That's weird, only 500 attack points?" Syrus said.

"Don't underestimate this guy soldier." Hassleberry replied.

"My poor Lexi." Chazz said.

"You're more pathetic than I am!" Syrus yelled up at him.

"You've got that right Syrus." Aurelia said. She stared straight ahead, not caring if Chazz looked over or not. Perhaps she was acting like a jealous girlfriend, but she had the right.

In the end, Alexis won the duel, like Aurelia thought she would, and Atticus' dream of showbiz with his sister was over.

After the arena had cleared out, Chazz, Bastian, Aurelia, Syrus and Hassleberry met Alexis and Atticus down on the field.

"That was a great duel Sissy." Atticus said.

"Well thanks, but stop calling me Sissy." Alexis said.

"Fair enough, after all, I did all of this for you. You're my little sis and I just want people to love you." Atticus said.

Aurelia stepped on Chazz's foot to prevent him from commenting.

"I know you're just looking out for me, but I belong here, with my friends." Alexis said.

Atticus surveyed them. "Speaking of friends, you're one short. Where's Jaden?"

Alexis became downcast. "Long story." she said quietly.

"I'm gonna head back to my dorm. This has been enough excitement for one day." Aurelia said as she started for the door. "Later guys."

Aurelia left the arena but she didn't go towards her dorm. Instead, she headed for the chancellor's office. She wanted to talk to Crowler about this whole publicity thing. It was starting to grate on her nerves.

"Crowler." she said as she entered the office to find him and Bonaparte pouring over some papers. "I'd like to talk to you."

They both looked up in surprise. "Certainly." Crowler said.

Aurelia looked toward Bonaparte and nodded toward the door. "Alone."

"But-"

"Leave Bonaparte." she said and the tone of her voice brokered no argument. He trudged for the door but before he left she said one final thing. "If you plan on eavesdropping through the door, I will know."

He left without another word and she heard his footsteps echo down the corridor until she couldn't anymore. It was good to be the scary boss lady sometimes.

She turned back to Crowler. "What's with all the publicity stunts?" she said bluntly.

Crowler looked back down at the papers in his hands. "The school needs good publicity and since the Shadow Rider incident, it has been hard to get it."

"That and you want good publicity as the new chancellor." she said.

He looked out the window with a sniff. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I have an idea." she said. "One that doesn't involve the students but will get us plenty of publicity."

He glanced back at her. "I'm listening."

"I'll sing."

* * *

**Say what now? Review please.**


	21. S2 Chapter 3

**Okay, another chapter up. Whew, this is taking forever, sorry guys.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Aurelia. The songs used here belong to their writers.  
**

* * *

Stage fright is awful but manageable, Aurelia kept saying to herself. She could do this, after all, she was the one who suggested it in the first place.

Aurelia watched the dueling arena transform into a stage almost overnight due to the high quality workers she had brought in for this. Crowler wanted publicity? Well the daughter of Seto Kaiba going up on stage and performing for the first time would get some heads turning. She knew this; she counted on this.

Aurelia sighed and turned back from the arena. The workers were well under way and didn't need her watching over them. She absentmindedly ran her fingers through her hair. Usually she would have Aster here helping her relax and telling her how great she was, yada yada yada. But since his turn to the asshole side she was left in the dark here.

The students didn't know what was happening. They knew the dueling arena was closed off for construction purposes but they didn't know of what. They wouldn't until later when the concert was announced. Nobody knew but Crowler, Bonaparte and herself. But her voice, her talent, something so wonderfully good in her life, she felt she needed to share.

She sighed. No time like the present.

* * *

Chazz wandered to the duel arena or, what had once been the duel arena. It had been converted to an impromptu concert hall but no one seemed to know anything. It was early this morning when the news came in that there would be a concert this afternoon but no one knew who was singing. He had wanted to ask Aurelia, but she seemed to be missing as well, probably to organise everything. As it was nearing curtain time, students started gathering along with press who had also been invited for some reason.

"You coming Chazz?" Syrus asked as he and Hassleberry stopped outside the door.

He looked them over. "Jaden not coming?"

Syrus and Hassleberry looked away. Chazz had already guessed the answer. He nodded and followed them in in order to get a good seat.

* * *

"You ready Aurelia?" Crowler said as he joined her backstage.

"As I'll ever be." she replied.

Crowler glanced at her one last time before walking in front of the curtains. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Tonight, we witness a first in Duel Academy history!"

Aurelia glanced back at her band and they gave her a thumbs up.

"Today, our very esteemed leader has decided to show the world her voice. Introducing, for the first time on stage, Aurelia Kaiba!"

The band started up and the curtain pulled back. The spotlight blinded her from her audience of curious whispers and stares. Aurelia's grip on the mic grew slick with her sweat as she tapped out the beats on her thigh with her other hand.

_I throw all of your stuff away  
Then I clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart  
And ignore all your messages._

The whispers started to die away.

_I tell everyone we are through  
Cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another pretty lie  
Cause I break down  
Every time you come around.  
Uh oh uh oh_

_So how did you get here under my skin?  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better  
than trying to let you go  
Cause here we go go go again_

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're fallin' together  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go go go again_

Someone to the left of her started cheering so she walked that way.

_You never know what you want  
And you never say what you mean  
But I start to go insane  
Every time that you look at me_

_You only hear half of what I say  
And you're always showing up too late  
And I know that I should say goodbye  
But it's no use  
Can't be with or without you  
Uh oh Uh oh_

She threw her hand away from her in a throwaway motion.

_So how did you get here under my skin?  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better  
then trying to let you go  
Cause here we go go go again_

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go go go again_

_And again and again and again  
I threw all of your stuff away  
And I cleared you out of my head  
And I tore you out of my heart  
Uh oh Uh oh_

_Uh oh Uh oh_

_So how did you get here under my skin?  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better  
than trying to let you go  
Cause here we go go go again_

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're fallin together  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go go_

_Here we go again  
Here we go again  
Should've known better  
Than trying to let you go  
Cause here we go go go again,  
Again. Again._

_And again and again and again (x3)_

The last note faded off and there was a pause where Aurelia couldn't breathe, then the audience broke out in thunderous applause. She felt like collapsing in relief but she just smiled and waved to them.

The lights came up so she could see them all and relished in their happiness and approval. Somewhere in that sea of faces, her boyfriend was watching too and that just made her feel even better.

Chazz stared agape at where Aurelia waved from the stage. He knew she could sing but he never knew she expressed a want to perform as well.

"She's good." Hassleberry said as he applauded.

"She's better than good, she's great! Why didn't she ever tell us she could sing?" Syrus said jubilantly.

Alexis and Bastian applauded with smiles on their faces and Chazz took all of this in before looking back towards where his girlfriend walked the stage.

"Hey guys!" she said over the mic. "I know this is a big surprise to you all but not only is the owner of this school a teenager, she can sing too. I've got a couple of more songs that I'm going to sing and you should also know that I wrote that last song and the only song that I didn't write myself is this next song called Just Breathe by Anna Nalick.

She sang Just Breathe and Invisible, the two songs Chazz had heard her sing before, that day in the meadow. Before they broke up the first time and he accused her of being a shadow rider. Before everything went to hell.

But…now that he thought about it. He had never heard the first song before so she must have written it recently. But when? Perhaps they were after the break-up?

"Chazz, you okay?" Alexis asked.

"Fine."

* * *

"Okay guys, I've got one more and then I'm cutting you off. This one I wrote a while ago and it's called Naturally and its dedicated to someone very important to me." Aurelia said as she sweat under the spotlight. Her audience of students had responded better than she hoped they would.

_How you choose to express yourself  
It's all your own and I can tell  
It comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_You follow what you feel inside  
It's intuitive, you don't have to try  
It comes naturally, mmmm, it comes naturally_

_And it takes my breath away  
What you do so naturally_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me baby  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Ba-ba-baby_

_You have a way of moving me  
A force of nature your energy  
It comes naturally (you know it does)  
It comes naturally, mmm yeah_

_And it takes my breath away (every time)  
What you do so naturally_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me baby  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Ba-ba-baby_

_When we collide, sparks fly  
When you look in my eyes  
It takes my breath away_

_You are!_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me baby  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Ba-ba-baby_

_Everything, baby, comes naturally_

She smiled again as they applauded but she knew no one in the arena actually knew who she had dedicated that to. Except one.

"Thank you guys so much. It was great to come out here and sing for all of you. Catch you on the flip side." she said as she waked toward Crowler.

"Aurelia Kaiba everyone!" he said and they applauded again.

When Aurelia made it backstage she leaned against a wall and breathed deeply. She was hot, sweaty and uncomfortable in her clothes, not to mention her hair was a mess, but Ra, she felt good!

She waited backstage with her band, chatting with them while the auditorium cleared out and everyone went back to their lives like normal. As everything started to get quiet and her band started packing up, she headed out.

Someone had left a door open so a nice breeze floated through, carrying the unmistakable scent of her mate. He was here.

Two arms came out and dragged her into a side classroom and she laughed knowing it was him. "Chazz!"

He pushed her back into the door so it closed and silenced her with a kiss. "You were wonderful." he said. "Why didn't you say anything?"

She dragged a hand through her hair and laughed. "Ever since the duel with Aster, Jaden's been on everyone's minds; except Crowler of course. Apparently after the whole Shadow Rider debacle the school's reputation and publicity have gone down. That's why he's been using you as guinea pigs to try and get it back. Well, I wasn't going to sit back and let him walk all over my friends so I volunteered."

Chazz stared at her. "You volunteered to be Crowler's bitch in order to get publicity for him?"

She gaped at him. "I am not Crowler's bitch!" she laughed. "I used him as much as he used me. He gets publicity for himself and the school and I get to sing."

"Frankly I'm kind of surprised you've never sung on stage before. You're already famous so why didn't you?"

She sighed. "I'd never really plucked up the courage to before. That, and I didn't really have any written material of my own to sing. Most of those songs today were mine but I've just never really had the muse I needed before."

Chazz smirked. "You mean me."

She rolled her eyes. "Cocky."

"I did want to talk to you-"

"Which is what we're doing."

"-about yesterday." she gave him a look. "With Alexis." he clarified.

"Yeah."

"My brothers have been calling again, wanting to know how I'm doing at school and whether or not I'm the top student." Chazz said.

"I'm still not seeing the connection to Alexis here."

"They told me that they would be keeping an eye on you because you were the enemy and you had tried to mess up their plans before."

"So did you!"

"That doesn't matter. I think they're chalking it up to teenage rebellion or something, the point is: if I am seen even being courteous towards you they will perceive you as a bigger threat than you already are." Chazz explained.

Aurelia rubbed her forehead with the heel of her palm. "So now your brothers are stalking my because I'm Seto's daughter and they think I'll corrupt you or something?"

"Sweetheart you already have."

"That's not the point-did you just call me sweetheart?"

"Uh…no…?"

Aurelia felt her insides melt. "You did." she smiled and sprang onto the balls of her feet to kiss him lightly. "I like it."

He wrapped his arms around her. "Good to know."

"You're distracting me though. What does Alexis have to do with anything?"

"Right. Well those spies who are watching you are also watching me and if I'm not seen at least flirting with another girl they are going to suspect something's up."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Because I'm a guy? Because I'm they're brother? Because they think that guys my age are supposed to be leaving a trail of girls left, right and center like they did? Who knows? The point is, I picked out the one girl I knew who wouldn't give a rat's ass about me trying to flirt with her."

"Alexis." Aurelia sighed.

"Exactly. They think I'm trying to get in her pants when really-"

"You're trying to get into mine."

"I wasn't going to say that." he smirked.

"But you were thinking it." she replied. She sighed. "I don't like it, but I can see your point. Alexis is too wrapped up in Jaden to even pay attention to you. But Chazz, if she even seems to be-"

"Falling for it? Oh yeah, I'm outta there."

She snorted. "Good to know." she glanced back at the closed door. "I have to get back out there. There's some reporters who I know are dying to talk to me."

"Fame's gone to your head already."

"Shut up." she said before she did just that with a kiss. "I'll talk to you later. Oh and Marguerite called, she wants your phone number. Should I be worried about her too?"

He snorted. "We're just talking over recipes. Go ahead and give it to her."

"Already done." she said with a cheeky smile before turning the doorknob.

"Aurelia I-" he started.

"Yes?"

"…I hope the interviews go well." he said, clearing his throat.

"Sure." she said while giving him a disbelieving look. "If you say so." she threw out as she left.

"If I can say so." Chazz whispered to himself and the empty room.

* * *

Aurelia leaned back against her closed door and sighed happily. A bunch of the people there actually weren't reporters, they were scouts. A few of them offered her record deals as well, which had totally taken her day from good to great.

She told them that she would have to think about it before deciding anything, and she would talk it over with Seto later, but right now she just wanted to revel in having one of her dreams come true. She could actually go into a singing career and she would make sure that it was on her talent alone and not her money. Or rather, Seto's money.

Aurelia turned and collapsed on her bed. She had a job, a boyfriend and the near possibility of a record deal. Damn, life was good.

Aurelia squatted, poised. The wind ruffled her hair gently and the birds were singing but she didn't look up. She was waiting.

"Closer, closer, that's it, come on." she whispered to herself while she waited like a vulture on the railing of the school hallway.

This is how Chazz found her. Squatting, both feet under her, balanced precariously on the ledge of the balcony, with a water balloon. She looked like a cat waiting to pounce. He shook his head and smiled, no doubt this was another prank on Crowler.

"Aurelia." he said.

She glanced up at him with a smirk. "You may want to duck." she said before letting the balloon fall.

_**Splash!**_ "AHHH! My HAIR!"

Aurelia dove behind the ledge and pulled Chazz down along with her. Crowler continued screaming until he was well away from their spot. They both shuddered in repressed laughter until he was gone and then collapsed from it.

"Oh Ra, did you hear that scream?" Aurelia giggled. "That never gets old."

"You know, eventually, Crowler's gonna find out it's you doing all this." Chazz said.

"Pft, I know. But until then…" she smirked. Her smirk fell. "Did you need me for something?" she asked.

He looked up. "Slacker's in a funk. He's not talking to anyone and he's moping. Last I checked Jaden doesn't mope. I've tried talking to him and Syrus and Hassleberry are falling over themselves to cheer him up."

"And you want me to talk to him." Aurelia said.

"He might listen to you more than he does us."

Aurelia stood up. "Almost sounds like you care Princeton." she said mockingly.

"Pft, his moping is throwing me off my game. He's my rival, he has to be able to duel me." Chazz said, crossing his arms.

"Uh huh, I'll talk to him." Aurelia said with a smirk. "Heaven forbid anyone throw off The Chazz's game."

She leaned down to give him a peck on the lips then sauntered away.

Chazz got up quickly and rushed to her side. "Aurelia."

"Hmm?"

He kissed her. A quick kiss that put another smile on her face. Aurelia hugged him close and buried herself into his chest.

She felt his chuckle reverberate in his chest. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were part cat with all this snuggling."

Aurelia froze before looking up. "Is that bad?"

"No! It was just a joke." Chazz said, waving his hands.

"Oh." she said awkwardly.

Chazz sighed and pulled her back into his embrace. "I like you." he said quietly.

"I should hope so, with everything we've been up to."

"No." he lifted her chin. "I really like you Aurelia."

She smiled. "I know." she said as she grasped his hand and put it to her lips. "I like you to." she glanced down the hallway. "I need to go talk to Jaden." she said

"Way to ruin the mood Aurelia." Chazz grumbled.

"Hey, that's what you came here to ask me to do anyway and besides, it's getting late."

Chazz sighed, "Fine. Go talk to the Slacker, I'll see you at dinner."

Aurelia smiled and pecked him on the lips once again before taking off. As she left her boyfriend behind her she puzzled over his words. "I really like you?" she mumbled to herself. Where had that come from all of a sudden? And the comment on her being half-cat, way too close to the money.

Ugh, between Jaden, Chazz and Crowler and Bonaparte, she was being torn at the seams. High school sucked and she wasn't even a student.

* * *

Aurelia knocked quietly on Jaden's door. "Jay, come on open up, it's me." No answer. "You better be dressed at least." she said before opening the door.

The room was clean. A lot cleaner than she remembered it being. Syrus and Hassleberry were out and probably headed to dinner soon, so their shoes were missing, but so were Jaden's. His bed was made, his bag was gone and he was nowhere to be seen.

Aurelia lifted her chin and took a whiff of the air. She still smelled Jaden strongly so he was here recently. But where had he gone to now?

"Aurelia? What are you doing here?" she heard Syrus ask behind her.

"Looking for Jaden. Did he finally get out of his room?" she said.

Syrus blanched. "No, Hassleberry and I left him in there this morning and we haven't seen him since." he ducked around her and into the room. "His stuff is gone!"

Syrus started breathing hard. Oh no.

"Call the Coast Guard! Call the Marines!" Syrus took off shouting at the top of his lungs. Aurelia rubbed her forehead, this wasn't going to end well.

Syrus rallied up everyone else and they took off running. Chazz glanced at her and she nodded as he ran to catch up with them. Once they were gone, Aurelia took up the scent again.

Jaden went north. Aurelia followed the scent over the bridge and to the docks. She glanced around but didn't see him.

Aurelia glanced toward the boathouse. "He better not have." she growled. She tore off and through the door of the boat shed to find the spare boat inside missing. And Jaden's scent was everywhere.

Aurelia looked out over the water. "You better bring that boat back in one piece Jaden Yuki!" she yelled. She sighed, "And bring yourself back as well." she said quietly.

Aurelia met back up with everyone for breakfast the next morning. Everyone except Chazz. As they started into the dining hall, they knew why. Chazz was already there, and…wearing white?

"Chazz, we were beginning to think you disappeared too." Syrus said as they noticed him. Aurelia was still staring at his jacket. "Are you all right?" Syrus asked.

"Yup, never better."

"You look different, did you get a haircut or a nose job or something?" Syrus asked.

"No, he got a new wardrobe." Bastian answered.

"Is someone getting married Princeton?" Aurelia asked.

"Nope, I just finally woke up and I've seen the light." Chazz replied.

Aurelia gave him a look. "_Clearly_ you haven't." she said.

"The Society of Light holds all the answers." he said and started laughing maniacally.

"The Society of what?" Syrus asked.

Aurelia watched him closely. He did seem different. "I think he finally cracked Sy."

"I have joined the Society of Light because I have seen the light!"

"Yeah we got that part." Bastian said.

"Alright Princeton, jokes over." Aurelia said as she patted him on the head.

Chazz batted her hand away viciously. "This isn't a joke Aurelia! The Society of Light is real and you can join, everyone can join! You just have to see the light."

Aurelia stared at him confused. Chazz had jokingly smacked her before, but never that hard. He turned back to the others and started preaching again, never once looking back at her. What was happening?

"Well, I for one, am not going to join some society just to 'see the light' as you put it. Later guys, I've suddenly lost my appetite." Aurelia said as she walked past them all and out into the fresh morning air. She'd come back later when breakfast was over and grab some food from Dorothy.

* * *

Later in the morning, from her room, she heard voices yelling. "Jaden!" Aurelia glanced up, that was Syrus.

"Front and center!" and that was Hassleberry.

"Your best friend's looking for you!" they both shouted.

Aurelia sighed and got up out of bed. She found both Syrus and Hassleberry glaring daggers at the other.

"Jaden's my wing-man!" Hassleberry said. "Got that twerp?"

"Oh yeah? Well who's known him longer? Huh? If you could count you'd know it's me by a year! And you're just a dumb rookie!" Syrus said.

"Take. That. Back." Hassleberry growled.

Aurelia slapped them both over the head. "Enough." she said.

"Need I remind you two, Jaden's lost!" Alexis said.

"Well he started it." Syrus said, pointing to Hassleberry.

"Did not! Tattletale."

"Have you even started looking?" Alexis asked.

Syrus picked up a box to look under it and Hassleberry lifted a rock. Alexis sighed, "Guys, we're looking for our friend, not a hamster."

"You fools will never find Jaden!" Chazz's voice rang from above them. "Haven't you heard the good news? He's given up dueling. You know why? Because he refused to embrace the fundamental truths of his own destiny."

Chazz said all of this from the roof of the Slifer dorm, looking very much like he was the king of the world. "In other words, Jaden didn't see the light."

"Somehow, I doubt that was the reason." Aurelia said quietly.

"The Society of Light." he finished.

Hassleberry and Syrus glanced at each other. "Well, looks like he's finally gone AWOL." Hassleberry said.

"Not me, Jaden. After all, he left the island yesterday. That loser's probably lost at sea by now." Chazz said and started up with the maniacal laughter again. Aside from the drama, that didn't sound like Chazz at all.

"Princeton get down from there!" Aurelia called up to him. "You're lucky you're rich cuz the school's not going to pay for your medical bills if you fall!"

Just then Chazz slipped and went over the other side of the roof. They could still hear him shouting so they knew he was fine.

"He's finally gone off the deep end." Syrus said.

Alexis sighed and Aurelia face palmed. "I'll go see if he's all right." she said. Aurelia left Syrus and Hassleberry under the watchful eye of Alexis while she walked around the building to the back. Chazz was hanging off the gutter rail still cackling.

"Princeton get down from there!"

"I'm trying!" he shouted back.

"If you fall, I'm not catching you." she threatened, even though she would.

"To late." she heard him say before he started plummeting for the ground. Aurelia tackled him mid air and landed with her on the bottom. Ouch.

"Uh, I think you elbowed me in the ribs." she said with a grimace.

"I thought you said you weren't going to catch me?" he said with an equal grimace as he leaned up over her.

"I didn't mean it." she said

"Aurelia." he said softly and she looked up into his dark eyes. They were lost in each other's eyes; grey locked with blue. She brought one of her hands up to brush back his hair and he caught it, placing a swift kiss on her palm. This was the Chazz she knew.

"I'm sorry." he said. "For yesterday. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know." she replied. "But what has gotten into you?"

"I've seen the light Aurelia, and it's amazing! The Society of Light opens your eyes to so many things." he gushed.

"Like what?"

"The past, the future."

"What about the present?" Aurelia asked.

"What about it?"

"Forget about the past Chazz and don't worry about the future. Live in the present, here, with me."

Chazz lowered his forehead to hers. "Oh Aurelia, that is your darkness talking. Embrace the light and come with me."

Aurelia shook her head in confusion. "I was always with you."

"But that was in darkness, now we can be together in the light! All you need to do is open yourself to it."

"And if I don't?"

Chazz's eyes turned dark. "Then we can't be together."

Aurelia's eyes widened. "What?"

"Until you embrace the light, Aurelia, you are still a creature of darkness and…" he sat up.

She followed him, bracing her arms behind her. "And what? Go on, say it!"

"…You must be destroyed."

"Convert or destroy huh? Well I'm sorry, but I will not be a part of this!" she pushed him off of her. "And the Chazz I know wouldn't be either!"

"I'm the new Chazz." he said from the ground as she stood up.

"Well, I liked the old Chazz better. The one that wasn't on a seek and destroy mission for some Society that I've never even heard about until today." Aurelia said.

"You're choosing your downfall." Chazz warned.

"Well fine! I choose to be myself because that is the only thing in my life I can choose. It's the only choice I have to make. My identity is mine and not even you can take that away from me!" she screamed and wheeled around, running for the woods.

"Aurelia!"

She kept running.

Aurelia finally collapsed against a tree trunk in exhaustion. First Aster, then Jaden and now Chazz? What the hell was going on, on this island? Seriously, was there a crazy bug going around?

Aurelia scraped her claws against the bark of the tree. She'd lost two of her friends in two days due to asshole-ness and medical injuries. Not to mention her boyfriend…

Her heart lurched and she felt her eyes sting. Chazz had slapped her away like nothing. Rejected her in favour of some kind of society. But if he thought she would ever convert to something like that than he really didn't know her at all. And that hurt even more.

"Secrets on top of lies." she whispered to herself. A drop of water hit her hand and she contemplated rain before she realized that it was a tear. She hadn't even realized she was crying.

Aurelia angrily wiped away the tears and looked up at the sky. She really wanted to call Aster right now. When did her life turn into some kind of messed up soap opera featuring magic and dueling?

She couldn't even call her duel spirits right now because they were watching Aster for any hints of why he was acting this way. For the first time in her life, Aurelia felt well and truly alone.

* * *

The next day, Aurelia woke early in order to get to Dorothy early. She knew Dorothy would be preparing breakfast around this time for when the rest of the dorm finally awoke, and she wanted to bypass everyone and get her breakfast early.

When she stepped into the kitchen however, there was no Dorothy. In her place, was Chazz.

"Aurelia." he said as he noticed her. "I figured you would come down here early."

She crossed her arms. "Look Chazz. You can forget about me ever joining your crazy society of light." she said, getting that out of the way off the bat.

Chazz looked away and sighed. "Aurelia, I'm only trying to look out for you."

"No you're not. You've joined a society who's adopted a convert or die policy. Don't you know any history? That never works out for anyone."

"Soon everyone will be joining Aurelia. Come with me, please." he held his hand out.

Aurelia shook her head. "No Chazz." his hand dropped. "Things were good as they were. I want that again."

"Things weren't good as they were. We were hiding Aurelia. Hiding from everyone to protect ourselves from the darkness in others. Our relationship was doomed Aurelia. I just didn't see that until now."

"Doomed?"

"Yes. But in the society, we don't have to hide anymore. We can be ourselves."

Aurelia curled her lip and pointed at him. "Is this who you are Chazz? Preaching about light and goodness? Wearing white? You hate white Chazz. This isn't you." she shook her head. "You've changed Chazz. The reason our relationship is doomed is because you've changed completely."

"No I haven't! You just want everything your way!" Chazz yelled. "Everyone has to be exactly what you want them to be! You wanted the perfect boyfriend, but I'm not perfect. At least not back then I wasn't. I am now. I see the light Aurelia, and it's made me a better man."

"A better man huh?" she scoffed and put her hands on her hips. "And what happens if I never join your 'wonderful' society?"

Chazz's gaze hardened. "You must Aurelia. There is no choice."

Aurelia shook her head. "No Chazz, there is. It's something you've forgotten entirely. It's called free will." she turned away. "I will never submit. I will never conform. I will _never_ change my decision."

She walked out on him then. She stayed in her office for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Wow. Okay. And now begins the Society of Light. And the end of Chazz and Aurelia's relationship...maybe...**

**Songs used: Here We Go Again - Demi Lovato and Naturally - Selena Gomez. I love the song Naturally because Chazz is the thunder! Manjoume Thunder! I know, I'm that much of a geek.  
**

**Review Please!  
**


	22. S2 Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm back for a bit. I'm actually writing a few chapters ahead of this because I need to make sure they all flow into each other somewhat nicely. Sorry for the wait this has caused.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Aurelia.  
**

* * *

Aurelia and Chazz circled each other for days. It was like an intricate dance that only they knew about. One would enter a room and the other would leave. Their eyes never met and they rarely spoke to one another.

Chazz continued on with his society of light while Aurelia dove deeper into her work. But nothing helped. Both of them felt like something was missing inside of them. No one suspected anything of course. Aurelia had a school to run and Chazz was already kinda insane.

Days passed and there was still not sign of Jaden. Syrus looked for him every night but still came up with nothing. It seemed almost hopeless that Jaden would ever return. She had sent out a letter to his parents, notifying them of his disappearance, but they hadn't replied or come to the school. Aurelia was starting to wonder if his parents even cared.

She sighed as she looked up from the Slifer dorm railing. The stars were beautiful tonight. She wasn't so lost in her depression over her boyfriend that she couldn't appreciate beauty. Still…she missed him.

A shooting star flashed across the sky but didn't disappear into the horizon like most.

"What the…?" Aurelia watched as it came towards them and crashed into the side of the volcano. "…hell…?"

Aurelia hopped over the railing and took off into the forest. Even if it was just a meteor she had better check it out. For the safety of her students.

Oh hell, who was she kidding? A real meteor! Cool!

As she reached the side of the volcano she skid to a stop. Apparently that meteor had dug right into the volcano and created a tunnel. If the volcano decided to ever erupt there was now a clear channel out one side. Damn.

Aurelia looked around inside before walking in.

"I'm sorry, but am I supposed to know you?"

Aurelia glanced up. That was Jaden's voice.

"Jay?" she called out.

"Aurelia?" she heard echo back to her.

At the end of the tunnel she found Jaden standing on the edge of the lava. "Aurelia!" he shouted gleefully. "Miss me?"

Aurelia shook her head. "Jaden please don't tell me you've been hiding in the volcano this whole time."

"I wasn't. But you didn't answer my question, did you miss me?"

Aurelia ruffled his hair. "Of course I did you goofball. Did you bring back my boat?"

"Uh…boat?"

"Yeah the one you took off the island?"

"Oh…uh…I think I left it in the ocean."

"You what!?"

"Excuse me, but I must speak with Jaden now." Aurelia looked up to find a bug-like creature floating above the lava.

"Uh, did that come from the meteor?" she asked.

"Yes. I am what is known as a Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab. But call me Flick." it spoke.

"Hi Flick!" Jaden said.

Aurelia face palmed.

"Hold on, did you just say you were a Neo-Spacian? What a coincidence, so's he." Jaden said, holding up his deck. "Any chance you know a dolphin named Aquos?"

"Who?" Aurelia asked.

"Of course. He is a water spacian, I am a being of fire." Flick said.

"Are there others?"

"Yes, and our forces have converged in your deck." Flick said before disappearing into Jaden's deck. A little piece of him remained behind and floated away in a ball of red light. "Follow me and I will show you more." it said.

Jaden, of course, followed it right away.

Aurelia watched after him in disbelief before rolling her eyes and following. "Honestly Jaden, the things you get yourself into amaze me."

They both followed the small light until just outside of the volcano before it disappeared. Another voice came from the shadows for Jaden.

A bird-man appeared out of thin air and Aurelia sighed. This was just getting to be too much.

"Let me guess, you're a Neo-Spacian and you need my help." Jaden said.

"We've been waiting for you for centuries. The earthling, from the prophecy. The only one who can bring balance to the universe." Bird-man said.

"Really Jay? You leave for a few weeks and now you're part of a prophecy?" Aurelia said.

The bird-man disappeared into Jaden's deck also and Jaden held up one of his cards. Aurelia glanced around his shoulder; it was his Winged Kuriboh card.

"Winged Kuriboh." he said quietly. Aurelia glanced from the card to him and back.

"Can you see it Jay?" she asked.

"No." he said. "That's the only one I still can't."

Suddenly they heard Winged Kuriboh's voice call out to them. Jaden tore off immediately and Aurelia followed, sensing her friend's anxiety.

They came upon a rainbow of colours, floating in the forest. Aurelia knew what it was right away. Sometimes portals opened between the realm of duel monsters and the realm of humans.

"Winged Kuriboh's coming." she said.

"Huh?"

Sure enough, Winged Kuriboh appeared out of the light. "Hey pal! It's good to have you back." he said.

Aurelia sighed. "Okay, Jaden, you better explain yourself."

"Can I do it later? I've been trying to get back to the school for days now."

"You've been on the island for days looking for the school?"

"Yeah."

"Jaden, there are signs everywhere."

"There are!?"

Aurelia sighed. "Nevermind. Come on, let's go."

Jaden followed Aurelia back to the school, which wasn't very far from where they left off. Jaden was just happy to be back while Aurelia was wondering what exactly went on when Jaden disappeared. At least he could see his cards again.

No one was home in the red dorm so they headed to the school to find out where everyone was. Turns out, they were in the arena.

"Get your game on." someone said in the arena.

"Hey that's my line." Jaden said as he rushed in.

"Jaden!" Alexis, Bastian, Syrus and Hassleberry were all there.

"Where'd you come from?" Aster said from the duel platform.

Aurelia glared at him. "Better question, where did you come from?"

Aster stuck a thumb up towards the stands. "They invited me."

Bonaparte and Crowler suddenly became nervous when she fixed her gaze on them. "Really."

"Yep."

"Too bad."

"What?"

Aurelia turned her glare back on Aster. "You're not staying one more second. Get out."

"But Aurelia, Sartorius-"

"I don't care what your manager said. You want to be an asshole, go somewhere else. And take your demented so-called justice with you."

"Aurelia." Jaden said.

"What? I'm not going to be undermined in my own school." she pointed to Crowler and Bonaparte. "And I'll talk to you two later."

"Let him stay for a bit. I want a rematch." Jaden said.

Aurelia glared at him. "Please." he added.

Her glare hardened even more. "Fine. But the moment the duel is over, he is gone."

Jaden started out by telling everyone the story of the last two Neo-Spacians he met, which Aurelia had seen too. Alexis and Bastian were content that Jaden was losing his mind, but Syrus and Hassleberry were eating it all up.

"All the cool stuff happens to him." Syrus grumbled.

"Hey Aster, how would you like to be the first duelist to lose to my new deck. Cause, I got a rockin' new set of heroes now, and they're ready to throw down." Jaden said.

"Will you listen to yourself? You're insane. There's not a hero monster on earth that can hold a candle to mine." Aster replied.

"Weren't you listening? My heroes come from outer space, not earth."

"Uh, Jaden, do you really believe there's a race of fish-people out there?" Bastian asked.

"Of course not. They're dolphin-people." Jaden said.

"Oh right, my bad." Bastian said looking to be in shock.

Aurelia leaned closer to the railing separating the grandstands from the arena. "Just let him have his fantasies Bastian. Besides, I met the other two Neo-Spacians. His story's not all whack."

Jaden took Alexis' place to duel Aster, and Crowler allowed it, after another look from Aurelia. Bonaparte was clearly not happy though.

Jaden played effortlessly with his new monsters. He knocked down Aster's monsters left, right and center. But unfortunately, he didn't quite understand his new deck fully. Neos disappeared after one turn. This left him wide open to Aster's direct attack with his three monsters, dropping Jaden's points to 200.

"Soon you'll lose your life points and then you'll lose your dorm." Aster said.

"Why are you playing into this Aster? What do you care about the Slifer dorm?" Aurelia called out from the sidelines.

"Nothing."

"Exactly. Maybe you should look up all the facts before you listen to a harebrained scheme about tearing my school apart."

"Aurelia…you're interrupting…" Jaden whined.

Aurelia shook her head. "Seriously Jay?"

"Well he is that serious about dueling." Bastian said.

"Can we just get back to the duel?" Aster said.

Jaden added Bubbleman and Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird to the field. Aster played Dark City and then sacrificed his remaining Destiny Hero to play Double Dude. Double Dude took out Bubbleman's Bubble Blaster and then Air Hummingbird. But Jaden came back with his Flare Scarab.

"Another one of your alien friends?" Aster taunted.

"You betcha! And you're right, these guys are my friends! In fact, I didn't find them, these heroes found me. How cool is that?" Jaden said.

"You're nuts! You duel in a fantasy world. Well it's about time you grew up! I duel in the real world by using the power of destiny! And I never lose!"

Aurelia shook her head. "You don't use the power of destiny Aster, you use the power of predictability. You plan and you strategize and in the end, that's what does people in." she said. "But Jaden's not predictable."

"Besides, dueling is about making friends and having a blast isn't it? That's why you're dad started designing cards in the first place." Jaden added.

Aurelia looked away. "He has forgotten."

Aster looked down at his deck.

"Look at him! Why is he just standing there? Do something for Pete's sake! You're supposed to be in charge of this school!" Bonaparte shouted suddenly from the sidelines.

"Hey, chill out, no one can concentrate with all that yelling, so take it down a few." Jaden said.

"Listen garçon, the only thing we'll be taking down is your dorm as soon as you lose!"

"Bonaparte."

The vice chancellor froze.

"Who's in charge of this school?" Aurelia asked in a sweet tone.

"You are." he mumbled.

"You're learning." she smirked.

Jaden took down Double Dude with a combo and Bubbleman. The duel progressed until both Jaden and Aster were down to their last life points. Aster had his Destiny Hero Dogma on the field while Jaden had three Hero Kids and Flare Scarab. Jaden used his Hero kids to summon Neos and fused him with Flare Scarab. Jaden ended up winning due to Aster sending a card to his graveyard activating two more spell cards, giving Neos a power boost strong enough to take out Aster's Dogma.

Aurelia watched as Syrus and Hassleberry celebrated Jaden's win. Them trying to be enemies with each other was amusing to watch.

"Jaden, I don't say this much. But I'm impressed." she heard Aster say to Jaden. Aurelia turned to watch their conversation. "Now look, I don't intend to lose again so you'd better enjoy this moment while it lasts."

"Of course, I'm gonna milk this victory for all it's worth. I mean, come on. It's not every day I beat the pants off an undefeated pro duelist. Now here's how I see it."

Aster looked curious.

"We don't count our first duel cuz you let me win, so that means we're tied."

"Well not for much longer." Aster said before walking away.

Aurelia followed him up to Crowler and Bonaparte's seats.

"We've been duped." Bonaparte said. "A professional who can't even beat a slacker? This whole thing was a big faux-pas."

"At least he decided not to enroll as a student." Crowler replied. "Now we can move on."

"Hey," Aster greeted. Crowler and Bonaparte fell over each other in fear. "I kinda like it here. I think I'm gonna be moving in. but I like to sleep late, so no classes before noon."

"Oh please, we wouldn't dream of it." Bonaparte said.

"Welcome aboard!" Crowler added.

Aurelia cleared her throat. All three of them turned to face her. "I think we need to talk first." she gestured to Aster with a finger. "Alone."

Aurelia led him out into the foggy night air. She stopped without facing him. "Trying to take over my school?" she asked, feigning levity.

"No! I don't know."

She turned. "Which is it?"

"I'm sorry." he said, head held high. "I am, but I'm not going to beg for anything from you."

She shook her head. "I didn't ask you to. I asked you to stop going after people like you're some god of destiny coming to dole out punishment. I watched your duel with Zane. I know him, he's not a bad guy, but you treated him like trash because you knew you were going to win due to 'destiny'" she made quotations in the air.

"I know. I…I don't know what I'm doing. But Jaden reminded me of something in our duel." he paused. "He made me remember my father. How he created the Destiny Heroes to make me happy." Aster leaned against one of the stone sculptures lining the sidewalk into the school. "What would he think of me now?" he said quietly and looked up to the sky.

Just then, Aurelia remembered that Aster was just a kid. They both were. They had had to grow up quickly in this world, whether due to their species or their lifestyles, and they were both loath to remember that they were young. That they were still only 15 and 16.

Aurelia glanced away before grasping his shoulder. He looked back at her, surprised.

"I've missed you Aster. I thought I had lost you."

"I think for a while there you did."

She dug her claws into his shoulder. "Don't do that ever again."

He winced and her face and grip softened. She pulled him into a fierce hug. "You're my best friend Aster, and the only one I have left here."

"You do have some friends in there." She felt him gesture back to the school.

"You know what I mean." she said into his shoulder.

He sighed. "Yeah, I know what you mean." he said while he returned her hug.

"School sucks."

"Life sucks."

She closed her eyes. "Boyfriends suck."

Aster pulled away suddenly. "That reminds me." he said as he pulled out his cell phone.

"What? You have a boyfriend?" Aster gave her a look. "Sorry."

"No. I'm talking about your boyfriend. The one who told me he had joined the club. The Society of Light." he started dialing.

"Yeah, he's been going on about that for a while." she said softly.

Aster growled at his phone as he listened to the message saying the phone he was calling was no longer in service. "What the hell Sartorious?"

"Your manager?"

"Former manager apparently. His phone's disconnected. But your boy toy mentioned his name when he was talking about the Society of Light. I want to know what he's not telling me." Aster said as he hung up his phone.

"We'll figure it out. Right now though, if you're going to be enrolled in this school than you need a room. Let's get you situated." she reached out a hand towards him.

He took it. "Best room right?"

She nodded. "In Obelisk Blue of course. That's our 'elite' dorm. I stay in the Slifer dorm though. Closer to my friends that way." she looked down cast. "And closer to Chazz."

He elbowed her in the side gently. "You know you can stay over in my room for a while right?"

She snorted. "Yeah, as long as I don't mess with your precious wardrobe." she flipped his tie.

He smoothed it down with an affronted look. "Hey! I'll have you know this is very fashionable."

"Yeah, if you're going to a board meeting."

"Shut up."

* * *

Only a few days after the duel between Aster and Jaden, Bonaparte tried to destroy the red dorm himself. Only Crowler (_**Crowler!?**_) stopped him. She had no idea where the sudden inspiration to save the red dorm came from but she was very glad it happened. Crowler won and Aurelia put Bonaparte on a temporary leave to cool off. She knew he'd probably be back with more plans to get rid of the red dorm, but for now, he was away from the school and couldn't cause trouble.

Unfortunately, someone else could.

Aurelia, Alexis, Jaden, Syrus and Hassleberry all responded to a call from Jasmine and Mindy. Apparently something happened to their dorm.

"There have been strange things going on lately." Alexis conceded. "But if this is just a joke you're all in big trouble."

However, coming upon the Obelisk dorm showed that the girls weren't lying at all. The dorm was painted so white it gleamed. Aurelia's eyes nearly turned into slits because of the force of the glare coming off that building.

"Is that the Blue barracks?" Hassleberry asked.

"Not any more." Aurelia replied.

"Atticus!" Alexis yelled as she noticed her prone brother. She gently turned him over to find him conscious.

"Lex, the whole dorm's gone nuts. I tried to do something but I was just too late." Atticus said.

"Are you saying the students did this to you?" Aurelia asked.

He nodded. "They're with him now."

"Who?" Alexis asked.

"See for yourself." Jaden said.

Chazz sat like a king on a chair supported by former Obelisk Blue students. They were all dressed in white.

"You have got to be kidding me." Alexis deadpanned.

Aurelia glanced at each of the students in turn. They all seemed just as roped in this society of light thing as Chazz was.

"It's good to be the Chazz. And this is just the start, because soon, I'll see to it that the entire world sees the light." Chazz gloated.

"All hail the Society of Light. All hail The Chazz." the students chanted.

"Okay Princeton, I think this delusion of yours has gone on long enough. I can't believe you actually roped all of these students into it too." Aurelia said.

"They have all seen the light Aurelia, and you will too."

"And like I told you before, not going to happen."

"Soon you will join. All hail Sartorius!" Chazz yelled.

"All hail Master Sartorius!"

"Sartorius?" Alexis said.

Aurelia's eyes widened and she turned to Atticus. "Was Aster Phoenix in the dorm when this happened?"

Atticus shook his head. "No, I think he's been staying in his yacht."

Aurelia sighed with relief. At least Aster wasn't anywhere near here.

"Yeah, isn't Sartorius Aster Phoenix's manager?" Jaden asked.

"That's right dork. But he's so much more than that loser's manager. Sartorius holds the answers to the greatest questions in the universe." Chazz said.

"That boy is a few trap cards shy of a full deck." Hassleberry said.

"Hey Chazz, I get it now! You and your friends here must have been exposed to too many white paint fumes, that's all!" Jaden shouted to them.

Aurelia face palmed as the whole of Chazz's group fell over.

"The only crazy one's are you people! Cuz when it comes to the truth, you're all in the dark. But face me in a duel and I'll show you the light." Chazz said.

"You know me, I can't say no to a duel." Jaden said.

Aurelia held her arm out to stop him. "One question Princeton. Has Sartorius shared any of those answers of the universe with you?"

"Sartorius knows all, we need not ask, we simply follow."

"Like slaves?" she paused then continued when he didn't answer. "You're his right hand man, shouldn't you be privy to that information?"

"I'll be told when I am ready!"

Aurelia smirked. "Uh huh. And aren't you now?" she shook her head. "Anyway, just promise me one thing."

"What would that be?"

"Don't drink the purple kool-aid."

Chazz and his followers all looked confused. Aurelia face palmed. "That just went over all of your heads didn't it?"

"Uh, can I duel now?" Jaden asked impatiently.

"Hold on. I may not live there anymore, but I'm still an Obelisk Blue." Alexis said as she stood up.

"You want to duel him?" Mindy asked.

"But he's insane." Jasmine added.

"Then he shouldn't be too hard to beat right?" Alexis said.

"Wrong. He dueled all those guys and then turned them into mindless robots." Atticus said.

"I would have said zombies, but you know, either way." Syrus said.

"They joined him after losing a duel to him?" Aurelia asked.

"Yeah."

"Well it's up to me to save em." Alexis said. "Let's go Princeton, are you ready to do this?"

"Are you ready to see the light? Cuz guess what, I already know how it's going to end, thanks to a very dear friend of mine." Chazz smirked.

"Let me guess, Master Sartorius." Aurelia mumbled.

They followed Chazz into the Obelisk duel arena, along with all of the Blue dorm, now wearing white. Chazz and Alexis faced off in the ring. They started the duel with Chazz preaching about being able to see the future and Alexis scoffing at everything he said. But then Chazz started off with Infernal White which allowed Alexis to see his hand for the remainder of the duel.

"Is he trying to lose the duel?" Jaden asked.

"Nah, think of it as a song. If he shares the lyrics then we can sing along too and it'll be a hit." Atticus said.

"First I was confused, now I'm totally lost." Jaden said.

"He's confusing Alexis and throwing her off her game." Aurelia said.

Alexis played her Cyber Tutu and then added Angel Wings to her. She was waiting for Chazz to use his Mystical Space Typhoon, but he just smirked at her.

"He's pretty creepy." Jasmine said.

"Typical guy." Mindy said.

"She's pretty wound up." Syrus said.

"Typical gal." Hassleberry added.

Mindy and Jasmine turned and glared up at them. Aurelia spared them a glance before turning her gaze back to Chazz. Alexis played two face-downs but seemingly forgot about Chazz's Mystical Space Typhoon. He blew away one of her traps with his spell and then psyched Alexis out when he told her what her other face-down was. Apparently he knew the whole time.

Alexis stared at him, shell-shocked. "How could you have known that? What's happening to me?"

"You're beginning to see the light."

"She's losing it." Aurelia said.

"She's worrying about his cards more than her own." Atticus said. "If she continues like this she's going to lose."

Chazz played his Level Down spell which allowed him to summon his Armed Dragon Level 5 without sacrificing his Level 3 dragon. With both of those dragons, he took out quite a chunk of Alexis' life points. With no monster on the field, Alexis couldn't activate her trap so Chazz could summon his Armed Dragon Level 7.

"This is your last chance, so you'd better think of something." Chazz gloated.

"Don't give up Alexis!" Atticus said standing up. "Remember that new song I wrote?" he asked when she turned to look at him. "Well it's finally done! I dedicate this one to you Lexi!"

"Lexi, how I wish you could see

That no one but you

Can control your destiny!

You're future's in your hands

So wipe away that tear.

And Lexi, remember,

You're brother's always here!"

Aurelia shook her head to clear out the bad singing and winced.

"Oh man, don't quite your day job." Syrus whispered to Hassleberry.

"Roger that."

"Come on guys, his song was kinda catchy if you ask me." Jaden said.

Aurelia looked back at him. "Jay, we need to talk about your taste in music."

Alexis wound up with her Cyber Angel Dakini who took out Chazz's Armed Dragon Level 3.

However, Chazz bounced back and drew Magical Mallet so he could change his hand. He then drew Armed Dragon Level 10 and White Veil. He sacrificed his Level 7 dragon so he could play his Level 10 dragon and then cloaked it in White Veil. Due to White Veil's effect, Chazz destroyed all of Alexis' trap cards and then destroyed her Dakini, ending the duel. Alexis lost. Magic flared and then was gone again.

Alexis fainted. Everyone rushed down to see if she was okay.

"Sissy?" Atticus pleaded.

"She must be in shock." Jaden said.

Chazz strolled up to them. "What are you gonna do? Sing her another lame song? Face it dorks, she's with us now."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Alexis. You stay true to your guns and you never backed down." Jaden said.

Alexis rose to her knees. "Don't you guys see? I'm glad I lost. It opened my eyes to the truth, and helped me to see the light." Aurelia narrowed her eyes as Alexis stood. "You were right Chazz, thank you. I'm ready to enter the Society of Light now."

"It's your destiny." Chazz smirked.

"This is worse than I thought." Jaden said in shock.

Aurelia held Atticus back as Alexis left with the others back to the Blue, um White dorm. "There's nothing you can do now Atticus, she's under their thrall."

"I'm gonna kill Chazz."

She spun him around. "This isn't Princeton's doing either. He's as brainwashed as she is. This is Sartorius' doing. We end him, we end the Society of Light."

Atticus stomped off in anger.

"He'll come around." Jaden said confidently.

"I wouldn't count on it Jaden. He's just lost his sister to a brainwashing cult."

* * *

"What do you mean you don't like the paint job?" Chazz yelled into his PDA. Bonaparte looked up at him from the screen.

"Look Chazz, this institution has rules. You can't just create a new dorm with a few buckets of paint. Besides, Crowler's partial to the colour blue."

"What? And what Crowler says goes?"

"Well, he is the school chancellor. And Miss Kaiba is not going to just let you create another dorm. She does own the building." Chazz looked down at his PDA. "But if another dorm were to, how should we say, suddenly disappear from Academy Island without a trace. Both Crowler and Aurelia would have to recognize you."

"Why's that?" Chazz asked.

"If you get rid of the Slifer Red dorm then I guarantee your White dorm will take it's place."

"And after that, no one will stand in the way of the Society of Light. Not even Jaden, or Aurelia."

* * *

Aurelia walked down the path towards the Slifer dorm, Pharaoh at her heels. The cat had taken to following her around the school lately. He was probably lonely.

"Ready for dinner buddy?" she asked him

"Mreow."

"Thought so."

"Dinner will have to wait."

Aurelia froze as Chazz stepped out from behind a tree. He was downwind of her so she couldn't smell him. He held up his arm with a duel disk. "Duel me." he said.

"No."

She started forward again but he blocked her. "Duel me Aurelia."

"I said no."

"Afraid you'll lose to me again?"

Aurelia sighed and looked away. "Chazz…I should have told you this before, but I kinda forgot…you never truly won that duel."

"What?"

Aurelia looked back at him. "Do you remember my last turn?"

_Aurelia fused her Forgiving Maiden and Marie the Fallen One to create St. Joan. "Then I equip Cestus of Dagla to make her stronger than your King." She played a face-down and then added Fairy Archer to the field. Her Fairy's ability took away 800 of his life points. _

_Chazz drew a card and looked back up at Aurelia. She stood there, staring at her duel disk. I play Armed Dragon Level 3 and then play Level Up! To turn my dragon into Level 5." Chazz said. _

_Aurelia whispered something to her fairy._

"_This duel's over."_

"My Armed Dragon Level 5 took out your Fairy Archer and won me the duel. I won it fair and square."

Aurelia shook her head. "Remember Chazz. What was my face-down card?"

"I don't know! You never…played…it…" Chazz stared at her in shock then anger. "What was it Aurelia?"

"Solar Ray."

Chazz remembered back to their life point counters and the field. He never would have won if she had played that card. He would have lost. She threw the duel.

Chazz growled and came right up to her face. "Why did you do it?"

"Because you wouldn't have believed I wasn't a shadow rider had I won. You would still have suspected me this whole time. But I wasn't planning on seeing you ever again after that anyway."

Chazz stared at her confused. "Why?"

"You didn't trust me remember. And you never should have."

"But we were happy together." Chazz said.

"Yes, we were." she traced his cheek with her hand. "Why did that have to change?"

Chazz blinked and then glared. "Because the Society of Light is better!" he declared as he slapped her hand away.

"Better than us?" she stared into his eyes. Her emotions were beginning to bubble and she could feel her eyes stinging. "Better than what we had? Better than what we could have been?"

"Better than it all."

Aurelia froze in shock. He couldn't mean that, surely. She backed away from him slowly and felt Pharaoh against her leg. He hissed at Chazz but Chazz wasn't paying attention to the cat. He was still staring at her.

"I don't know you anymore." she said weakly. "Obviously, I never did." she bent down and picked up Pharaoh to try and fight her tears. She pushed past Chazz hard and started for the dorm.

"Aurelia."

She stopped but didn't turn to face him. "Goodbye Princeton. I hope you're happy with your society." she said before taking off at a run towards the dorm.

Once she was safe inside her room she collapsed against her door and sobbed. She held Pharaoh close to her chest and cried into his warm fur. He purred against her in comfort but it just made her cry harder. He let out a questioning "meow" then said nothing else the rest of the night.

* * *

Days passed and Aurelia moved in a daze. Aster was the first to notice and now he followed her almost everywhere. The only thing she did though, was go from her room to her office and then back again. Aster had to drag her down to the cafeteria to eat and he would have invited her back to his yacht but it was on water. Luckily, he had practiced and taught himself to not fear the water any more, however, Aurelia hadn't. She still kept her instinctual fear of water.

Eventually, the others started to notice too. Mostly because they weren't used to Aster being around. A few of them asked her about it but she just waved them off and said he was worrying over nothing.

Aurelia stretched herself out and glanced at the clock. 9am. She was late, well technically she wasn't because she made her own time, but she was later than she usually awoke.

Aurelia dressed and stepped outside of her room to find a duel happening between Hassleberry and some guy she didn't recognize. Aster, Jaden, Syrus and Dorothy stood on the sidelines, watching.

Aster glanced up and saw her. "Aurelia, stay right there." he said.

The stranger's eyes jumped up to meet hers. "So you are Aurelia Kaiba." he said smoothly. "You have a strong will. Or should I say had?" he smirked. "It appears your _friend_ is leaving you."

Aurelia froze. He knew. Somehow, he knew. She glanced at Aster to find him just as shocked.

"What's he talking about? Hassleberry's not going to lose to Sartorius." Jaden said.

So this was Sartorius. And he knew about her and Chazz. But how much did he know? She glanced at Aster subtly to see him shake his head minutely. So he didn't know either.

She looked down to Hassleberry. "Finish him." she said succinctly.

"Yes ma'am."

Sartorius had Arcana Force VIII - The Strength on his field while Hassleberry had Arcana Force VII - The Chariot and Dino Tank on his side of the field. The Strength had it's card spinning and if Hassleberry picked it upside down he gained control of Sartorius' monsters but if it landed right side up, Sartorius gained one of Hassleberry's monsters.

Hassleberry stopped it right side up but his Dino Tank's special ability prevented it from being taken over by Sartorius and Hassleberry gained The Strength instead.

Sartorius played Reversal of Fate which switched the Arcana Force cards to the opposite of their position. The Strength's card moved upside down which meant that Sartorius gained control of Hassleberry's other monsters. Sartorius attacked with his Dino Tank and Hassleberry lost the duel. He fell into a dead faint.

Aurelia gripped the railing hard. "No." she whispered. Now Hassleberry would be gone as well.

Sartorius approached Hassleberry's prone form. Jaden and Syrus tried to stop him but were stopped themselves by Sartorius' magic.

"What's happening?" Syrus asked.

"I can't move." Jaden said.

Aurelia leapt from the railing and rushed in front of her friends. She glared at him. "Try it, I dare you." she said. She heard Aster shuffle nervously behind them.

Sartorius' eyes lit up with a pink light but her own magic flared up in defense. Her aura around her became darker and she could feel Sartorius' magic waning. Reaching within herself she expanded it to encompass Jaden and Syrus as well, so they could move.

"You are of the darkness." Sartorius hissed.

"Partly, I am also of the light. I am the balance." she replied, not quite realizing what she was saying.

"That was some duel." Hassleberry muttered from the ground. Both Aurelia and Sartorius turned their attention on him. "Amazing tactics soldier."

"Oh no. don't tell me he's one of them now." Jaden said.

"Come on Hassleberry, he got you too?" Syrus asked.

Hassleberry looked up. "Who me? Not on your life son."

"But how? No one can resist the power of the light." Sartorius said.

Aurelia blew her blonde bangs out of her face. "Uh, I just did."

"Well I'm not just anyone. Have a look at this here scar boys." Hassleberry said, lifting his pant leg. "You see, a few years back on a routine dig for dinosaur fossils, a landslide broke out and nearly broke my leg in two. They had to operate quickly, so they used the dinosaur bone I found to save my leg. Ever since, I've had what they call Dino DNA. The doctor says it makes me stronger than your average Joe. So even though I lost, I won't be joining the club."

"He's got to be making this up." Syrus said.

"Nah, I saw it in a cartoon once." Jaden said.

"Jay, this is real life."

Hassleberry's eyes turned reptilian for a minute than back to normal. So…she and Aster weren't the only ones with different eyes.

Sartorius turned and walked away. "That's right, walk away Pops." Hassleberry called after him.

* * *

The next day it was announced that a new student would be joining the school as a first year. Aurelia stood to the side as she watched Crowler prattle on. He hadn't run this new student by her and she was a bit suspicious. Even after he had fought to save the red dorm.

He gestured over to the door and Sartorius walked in. "Sartorius will be joining us as a first year student." he announced and Aurelia almost fell on her ass. What?!

Aurelia grabbed Crowler by the arm. "Excuse me, can I borrow you? Thanks." she dragged him away and out the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded as soon as they were out of earshot.

"What? He expressed interest in enrolling and paid quite a lot of money to come in. I think it's a win for everyone." Crowler said looking quite proud of himself.

"Don't you realize who that is? That's Aster's crazy ex-manager. He's the head of the Society of Light!"

"The Society of what?"

Aurelia sighed. "Haven't you been listening to what's going on lately? Your precious Blue dorm has been painted white and they're calling it the White Dorm." she pointed in the direction of the hall. "And he started it."

"With all the money he brought in I don't care." Crowler sniffed. "Besides, you're too late. The board signed off on him enrolling and you can't kick him out unless he does something worth expulsion. Tough luck Aurelia."

Crowler went to saunter away. "That's Ms. Kaiba to you Crowler. Or have you forgotten who writes your checks?" he froze. "Don't cross me again."

* * *

**That's right, don't piss off Aurelia. And yes, Chazz is an asshole right now.**

**Review please. :)  
**


	23. S2 Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I've got another chapter for you! Yay! Oh and thank you Rin136 and anyone else who laughed at the kool-aid reference. You just boosted my confidence right there ;)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Aurelia and Cassandra  
**

* * *

Aurelia found Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry and Bastian near the school doors. They were on the other side of the lake from the White dorm and they could still hear the cheers from inside.

"Did he brainwash the whole dorm?" Jaden asked.

"Affirmative." Hassleberry replied. "That's the only reason they would be cheering his name."

"Well he is the oldest freshman to enrol here." Syrus said.

"Because Crowler's a greedy pig." Aurelia said as she joined them. "He went behind me because Sartorius paid him a lot of money to get in here."

"We have got to stop him, and fast." Bastian said.

For the Duel Academy field trip Crowler wanted Italy, Bonaparte wanted France, but Sartorius wanted somewhere else. They all argued over it until Jaden stepped in. Sartorius offered to duel him to pick the location but neglected to tell him that he himself wouldn't be duelling. He sent a princess named Rose in his stead.

Rose was a diva, hands down. And in love with the story of the princess and the frog, including making up stories of how she could see her frogs as princes. Which is why Sartorius wanted her to duel Jaden, because they both supposedly had the same abilities. Jaden still won and picked Domino City as they field trip location. Oh boy.

While everyone else took a boat to Domino City, Aurelia got a copter ride to Kaiba Corp. She lived in Domino City, she didn't need a field trip through it.

"Thanks Jeffries!" she yelled back to the copter pilot as she ran across the roof to the door.

Aurelia breezed to the elevator and down a couple of floors to Seto's office level. Paige, his secretary, was in her cubicle when the elevator opened.

"Aurelia!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here? I thought you had a school to run." she smiled.

"I do. But my students are on a field trip in the city so I'm here. I certainly don't need a tour through here." she replied. "Is dad really busy?" she pointed to his office.

Paige glanced at her computer for the time. "Not at the moment. He has a board meeting in a couple of hours but he's just in his office right now. Would you mind terribly if you took him his coffee?"

Aurelia grabbed the mug off her counter. "No problem. Later Paige."

She waved. "Bye honey!"

Aurelia opened the door quietly and approached Seto's desk. He had a bunch of files open and his laptop was on but he seemed to be staring at nothing. She placed the coffee on his desk.

"Thank you Paige." he said robotically. This obviously happened often.

Aurelia sat down on the edge of his desk. "Not quite."

Seto glanced up and she saw the surprise in his eyes before he masked it. "Aurelia. You're home early."

"School's on a field trip here so I came by to say hi."

"Hn."

Aurelia glared at him. "Alright spill." she said and crossed her arms.

Seto glanced at her then back at his laptop. Aurelia sighed and started picking up folders. Seto didn't even move. He only argued when she closed his laptop.

Aurelia pushed the coffee mug closer to him. "Drink. You're more human when you have coffee in your system."

"As opposed to when I don't?" he raised an eyebrow but sipped at his coffee.

"When you don't, you act like a robot and everyone gets mad at you."

"Everyone's always mad at me." he replied seriously.

"That's cuz you're an asshole." she said and plopped herself onto his lap.

He glared at her as he juggled the coffee mug around her new form. "You're bedside manor is astounding."

"You're not in bed. Though I think you should be." she grazed his forehead with the back of her hand. He didn't feel warm. "Anyway, by "everyone being mad at you", you mean Joey right?"

"Before you say it, I didn't do anything."

"Sometimes, dad, what you don't do is as bad as what you do…do." He gave her a look. "It's not his birthday is it? Cuz if it is I'm in trouble too."

Seto shook his head and took another sip of coffee. "He's been acting strange lately."

"Strange?"

"Usually he goes out of his time just to be around me. Mostly to complain that I'm not around, but he hasn't. He's avoiding me."

"Has he been eating?"

"Not that I've seen."

Aurelia smirked. "Not that you usually see." she fixed an errant button on his shirt. "This is typical sick Joey behaviour. He's probably got a cold or something and doesn't want anyone else to get it so he hides himself away all day because he's Mr. Selfless."

Seto stared at her like she'd grown two heads. "How do you possibly know this?"

She poked him. "Simple. I'm not at work all day like you. Follow him and keep him company because even though he doesn't want anyone to catch his cold he's still lonely. It works best with me though because my immune system is tougher than yours."

Seto rolled his eyes. "I get it, I'm a bad boyfriend. What else is new?"

Aurelia looked away. "At least you didn't leave him to become brainwashed."

Seto gave her a funny look. A buzzer sounded from his desk and he pushed Aurelia off of him to answer it. "What?"

"Your guest is here." she said.

"Send him in."

"What guest?" Aurelia asked.

Two guards came in with Sartorius between them. Aurelia could feel her hackles raise. She was stopped from saying anything by Seto who held an arm out to her.

"Greetings. I take it you're Sartorius." Seto said.

Sartorius glanced at Aurelia before focussing back on Seto. "Thank you for seeing me. I know you're a busy man Mr. Kaiba. It's an honour."

"Quit the small talk, what do you want Sartorius?" Aurelia asked.

"I understand you lead a powerful organization-"

"Cult." Aurelia whispered.

"-and I must say that intrigues me." Seto turn toward the window. "But, what do you want from my company?"

"Everything I've heard about you is true. Not only haven't you aged in years but you're as shrewd as the day you stepped in." Sartorius said.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Sartorius." Aurelia said.

"Now then, we're both men of business, and so I have a proposal for you. And trust me Mr. Kaiba, I have the means to make it worth your while." Sartorius said. Seto smirked. "All I ask, is for the exclusive use of your Kaibaland amusement park."

"That can be arranged, for the right price of course." Seto replied.

Aurelia didn't like where this was headed but she trusted Seto.

"You won't be disappointed and thank you so much for your time." Sartorius bowed before leaving.

After Sartorius left, Seto glanced back. "Keep an eye on that guy and see what he's up to."

"A very close eye." Aurelia added before the guard left.

"You don't like him." Seto said when they were alone again.

"Of course not. His 'organization' as you called it is actually a brainwashing cult." she sighed. "They have Chazz."

"Your boyfriend joined?"

Aurelia looked out the window. "Ex-boyfriend and I'm not sure he joined willingly."

Aurelia turned the other way, heading for the door. "Where are you going?"

"To Kaibaland of course. I want to know what Sartorius has planned."

Seto looked away. "Whatever, have fun."

Aurelia gave his back a sloppy salute. "Will do dad."

* * *

When Aurelia arrived at Kaibaland, it was to find Bastian and an old man sitting outside the virtual world dome. "Uh, hey guys, where's the party?"

"Aurelia! Where have you been? Hassleberry and Syrus have been kidnapped and Jaden and Aster went in to find them." Bastian said.

Aurelia stared at him. "Kidnapped? I'm guessing the Society of Light."

"Yeah. We also met Yugi's grandpa." he gestured to the old man sitting next to him.

"Hello." Grandpa waved.

"Hi."

"Can you shut it down or something?" Bastian gestured to the dome. "The door's locked."

"Then no. I'd have to get into the control tower and turn everything in the park off. But if they're in a virtual world, shutting everything down would only trap them there." Aurelia said.

"Can't you ask your dad?"

"Seto's busy. Besides, he'd just tell you the same thing I told you. Jaden and Aster are on their own." Aurelia said.

"Wait. The older Kaiba boy is your father?" Grandpa asked.

"Adopted, but yeah."

"This is wonderful! I didn't know he got married! But he was always so stuck up." Grandpa said. "I wonder who he married."

"He didn't." Aurelia smiled. "He's not married, he just has me. Well, and Mokuba."

Aurelia sat down beside him.

A couple of hours of mindless chatter with Grandpa later, Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry and Aster emerged.

"You're still here?" Syrus asked.

"Of course, we were worried sick." Bastian said.

Aurelia launched herself at Aster and wrapped him in a hug. "You know I hate worrying about you." she said.

"So don't." he replied succinctly.

"Funny." she poked him. "No more virtual world for you mister."

"Whatever. I didn't like it in there anyway."

* * *

By the next day, everyone had settled back into their dorms and school was back in session. But Aurelia…she wasn't feeling settled at all.

"I can't sleep, I can barely eat but when I manage to, I eat twice as much as I usually do. I'm restless and listless and I don't know what to do with myself." she ranted and paced inside a doctor's office in the medical building on the island.

Dr. Henry Shaw sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Aurelia, you already know why. You're season's approaching. This will be your first too."

She sighed. "I know." she said as she fingered the edge of the examination table.

"Have you told him?"

She closed her eyes. "No. I didn't have the courage before and now it's too late. He's been brainwashed into the Society of Light."

"Ah, that new cult that's sprung up on the island?"

She nodded. "You should be glad you're not a duelist Henry."

He smiled. "I believe Hilda's glad of that as well."

Aurelia leaned against the table and crossed her arms. "What do I do Henry? My mate is brainwashed into hating me and I…I can't get him back."

"You could always hibernate through this season. Even if it is the first, you should be able to. It'll be quite a large strain on your body, but I can provide vitamins for you to take to strengthen your body before the season."

Aurelia sighed again. "I would love that doc. But why do I still feel so…dejected?"

He sighed. "As far as I know, it's probably because you've accepted the possibility that you will be going through this season alone. Your body is reacting to not having it's mate for the coming season. Basically, you're calling out for your mate and not receiving an answer. It should clear up after the season but until then, it's probably going to get worse." he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "Not your fault. I blame myself mostly, for not telling him earlier." she rolled her eyes. "Relationships suck."

Dr. Shaw laughed. "They can. Anyway, here's a list of the vitamins. Just take this to the nurse outside and she will provide them for you."

Aurelia took the list from him. "Thanks doc."

* * *

_Come home, come home_

_Cause I've been waiting for you_

_For so long, so long_

_And right now there's a war between the vanities_

_But all I see is you and me_

_The fight for you is all I've ever known, ever known_

_Come home_

_Everything I can't be_

_Is everything you should be_

_And that's why I need you here_

_Everything I can't be_

_Is everything you should be_

_And that's why I need you here_

_So hear this now_

_Come home, come home_

_Cause I've been waiting for you_

_For so long, so long_

_And right now there's a war between the vanities_

_But all I see is you and me_

_The fight for you is all I've ever known, ever known_

_Come home_

_Come home_

Aurelia trailed her guitar off and stared into the fire. She heard Aster move forward out of the tree line. She had known he was there for a while, but right now, She didn't care.

"That was nice. You know, if you like sad, sappy, love songs." he said as he sat across from her.

"That's all I can come up with right now. Sad and sappy." she said and glanced up at him. "Mates suck. Don't find yours for a long time."

Aster looked away for a minute. "I could talk to him for you." he offered.

Aurelia glanced up from the fire again. "No. He's brainwashed Aster, whatever you say to him will go in one ear and out the other. Especially about me. He thinks I've betrayed him by not joining the society with him. No, I'm going this season alone."

"What? But it's your first! That puts the most strain on your body. You're going to try and hibernate for that?"

She shrugged. "I don't have a choice Aster. I can't free him from the society without dueling him and I can't fight him. If I go anywhere near him right now, I just might lose myself and join the Society of Light just to be with him." She smirked. "Like I told Henry, relationships suck."

"You should have told him earlier." Aster said.

"You think I don't know that? I've been beating myself up about for a while now! I've lost him, possibly forever, because I was a coward! Am a coward."

Aster grabbed her knee with one hand and used the other to grasp her chin and make her look at him. "You will get through this. I'll battle Chazz myself if I have to."

"Don't Aster. Just…leave me alone with this okay?" she pushed him away from her and got up to leave.

"I'm not going to let you just waste away over that asshole!" Aster shouted.

"It's not your choice to make." She said before walking away into the night. But Aster knew one thing: the smell of salt in the air wasn't just the ocean.

* * *

Aurelia drew out of her office and closed the door quietly behind her. It had been a long day and she was ready to head back to her room and sleep. She had been so depressed lately that all she wanted to do was sleep. It would probably serve her well when she was ready for hibernation, but right now, it was just a hindrance.

She walked down the hallway and passed a few doors before she noticed another door that was open that she had never seen before. It had probably never been open the whole time she was here.

She flicked on the lights and waved away the dust floating in front of her. The room was small, and housed a few tables and bookshelves. But what she noticed most was what took over most of the room.

A piano.

It was covered but it was obvious what it was by the shape. She pulled the sheet off of it and noticed the beautiful craftsmanship.

"I wonder how long you've been sitting here in the dark." she said to the piano as she trailed her fingers lightly over the keys. Her tail twitched under the waistband of her jeans.

She sat down on the bench and started running scales up and down the keys. She sighed, music always gave her such pleasure.

She started playing a few chords and then started a melody. The melody grew in her head and she kept playing it until she could fit words to it.

_I'm not a stranger_

_No I am yours_

_With crippled anger_

_And tears that still drip sore_

_A fragile frame aged_

_With misery_

_And when our eyes meet_

_I know you see_

_I do not want to be afraid_

_I do not want to die inside just to breathe in_

_I'm tired of feeling so numb_

_Relief exists, I find it when_

_I am cut._

She started adding more notes to the melody and playing it a little louder. Her fingers growing braver on the keys.

Chazz headed down a hallway, angrily marching toward the other side of the school so he could give some kid a piece of his mind. Seriously, no one insulted The Chazz and then high tailed it out of there when he appeared. If some kid wanted to call him names they could do it right to his face.

Chazz stopped suddenly when he heard a piano being played. He didn't even know they had one in the school. Then again, whoever was playing it was doing so very quietly. They probably didn't want others to know of it.

He headed toward the music, curiosity peaked. He froze when he head a familiar voice.

She was playing a song he had never heard of before. Then again, she wrote songs herself, so he'd never heard most of the songs she played because they were hers. He leaned against the wall outside of the doorway and just listened to the first verses and chorus. She sounded so…sad…and tired. He didn't think he'd ever heard her so depressed.

_I may seem crazy_

_Or painfully shy_

_And these scars wouldn't be so hidden_

_If you would just look me in the eye_

_I feel alone here and cold here_

_Oh I don't want to die_

_But the only __anaesthetic that makes me feel anything_

_Kills inside_

Aurelia stared down at the keys and watched her fingers move over them skilfully. She realized then that there were tears on her hands. She hated this crying without knowing thing, it was annoying.

She looked up when she heard a sound from the doorway to find Chazz standing there, simply watching her. She thought about stopping but then realized that she was there first and he was intruding on her, not the other way around. He could just deal with her singing. Besides, he didn't really look like he was in any hurry to move. In fact, he looked like he was waiting for her to continue.

_I do not want to be afraid_

_I do not want to die inside just to breathe in_

_I'm tired of feeling so numb_

_Relief exists I find it when_

_I am cut_

_Pain_

_I am not alone_

_I am not alone_

Her voice rang out in the small room. She quieted down for the next part.

_I'm not a stranger_

_No I am yours_

_With crippled anger_

_And tears that still drip sore_

_But I do not want to be afraid_

_I do not want to die inside just to breathe in_

_I'm tired of feeling so numb_

_Relief exists I found it when_

_I was cut._

She trailed her fingers over the keys until the last chord rang between them, then it was just silence. They stared at each other over the piano between them. Aurelia broke their stare first as she looked down to fold the cover over the piano keys. Chazz watched her re-cover the piano without moving until she moved towards the door, then he moved.

Aurelia found herself slammed back against the wall none too gently. Lips were covering her own and she yielded immediately without knowing she had. Chazz was kissing her violently, like he was trying to force something, and she brought her hands up to cover his cheeks, softening the kiss.

He moaned in response and lifted her higher so he had better access to her mouth. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and let him lead. She surrendered to him completely as he ravaged her mouth. It scared her how much power he had over her with just a kiss.

Finally he broke away for air and leaned away when she chased his lips. She leaned back and watched him study her. After long moments he lifted one of his hands that had been supporting her and brushed her cheek with his thumb. She felt the coldness of air touching wet skin and remembered she had been crying earlier.

"I didn't…" he tried but stopped.

She knew what he was going to say. "But you did."

He met her eyes. "I…" But there was nothing he could really say. He still believed in the Society of Light and she had made it clear many times that she would never join. He wanted to blame her for tearing them apart but it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Chazz" she breathed before joining their lips again. She needed him; couldn't he see that?

"Chazz!"

They broke apart suddenly as Bastian's voice called out for Chazz.

"Chazz, Master Sartorius wishes to see you! Chazz?" he was getting closer.

Aurelia and Chazz stared at each other until Aurelia unwound her legs from him and pushed him back gently. "Your master calls." she said without looking at him.

He tried to ignore how bitter those words sounded but found he couldn't. However, Bastian was getting closer and he couldn't be seen with someone outside of the Society. He allowed himself one last touch to her cheek before leaving and not looking back.

Aurelia closed the door behind him and leaned against it. Why did she do that? Why did she just let him do that? She knew the answers to those questions already. He was her mate. Even if they weren't bonded he still had a large influence over her.

Her heart skipped a beat and her stomach flipped. The ache inside her intensified and she knew it was due to the distance he was putting between them. This season was going to be bad.

* * *

Aurelia welcomed Sheppard back enthusiastically to say the least. Now Crowler and Bonaparte were on their best behaviour and as long as she stayed around Sheppard they wouldn't annoy her. Overly anyway.

She and Sheppard were both looking over some changes in class schedules to make room for the tournament when his office door opened and Sartorius walked in.

"Well at last we meet." Sheppard said. "Welcome."

"Thank you." Sartorius replied. "Aurelia." he greeted her. She didn't look up from her page. "I've been most impressed with your students Chancellor." he continued to make up for her slight.

"_My _students, you mean." Aurelia said as she glanced up at him with a glare. "I do own this school and the island it's situated on."

"Of course, my apologies." Sartorius bowed.

Sheppard huffed.

"What's wrong? Do I sense a slight tone of mistrust?" Sartorius asked of Sheppard. "There's no need for you to fear me."

"I saved the world from evil Shadow Riders, why would I fear a scrawny misfit like you?" Sheppard said.

Sartorius growled and Aurelia snickered.

"That's not to say I won't keep my eye on you." Sheppard continued. "But you seem harmless, so I've invited that duelist you asked for."

Sartorius smirked. Aurelia didn't like his look.

* * *

Aurelia walked back to her room from the cafeteria with food in her arms. Dorothy had made it specially for her after Sheppard gave her a day off. He said he needed to get back into the swing of things on his own and then added that she didn't look so good.

She sighed. He was probably right. It was only a couple of weeks before mating season started and she was edgy and frustrated most of the time. Sexually frustrated. She growled to herself, it was getting really annoying.

Suddenly the sky went dark and a pillar of flame shot into the sky. Aurelia paused to watch it, thinking it was just a duel. The GX tournament had started yesterday so duels were happening around here more than ever. Even Syrus was dueling, which was quite a feat in itself.

Her blood suddenly ran cold and her dormant magic pulsed inside of her. Normally, it only stirred when she was in danger from something; however, there was nothing around her to endanger her. She always checked. This was something else.

Her magic pulsed again, but this time something answered it. It felt like…

"Mom?" she looked around, checking the sky. "Mom?" she said louder. The feeling went away after a few seconds and Aurelia was left standing confused and alone. "Mother?"

* * *

Aurelia was asked to join Sheppard in his office later that morning.

"So much for my day off." she joked as she entered the office. She stopped when she noticed he wasn't alone. Maximillion Pegasus and Chumley were there as well. "Chumley!" she greeted. "Long time no see. How's Industrial Illusions treating you?"

"Great!" he replied.

"You must be the young Kaiba girl." Pegasus stated.

Aurelia saluted. "That would be me." she grinned. "Please call up Seto and call him Kaiba-Boy. He gets so flustered and annoyed when you do." she snickered.

Pegasus hid a grin. "I understand he adopted you. That's not like Kaiba-Boy."

"I didn't beat him at chess if that's what you're asking."

Suddenly Jaden barged into the office. "Is Chumley really back?" he yelled.

"Jaden!" Chumley cheered. "Give me some love." he pulled Jaden into a hug.

"Can't breathe. Chum." Jaden panted.

"Who do we have here?" Pegasus asked in that smooth way of his.

"Why this is Chumley's former roommate, Jaden Yuki." Sheppard said.

"Ah! So this is Jaden-Boy." he grasped Jaden's hand in a handshake. "Charmed. Chumley over here thinks you're the cat's pyjamas."

"The what?"

Aurelia leaned over to him. "He thinks you're cool."

"Oh."

Pegasus stood up to his full height. "Jaden, meet Maximillion Pegasus, president and founder of Industrial Illusions." Sheppard announced.

"Of course, hi! But, uh, why is he here?" Jaden asked.

"I was just about to say the same thing." Aurelia said.

Chumley looked down and Sheppard cleared his throat. "Yes, about that…"

As Pegasus, Chumley and Sheppard started to explain the story of how their almost perfect copy of the Winged Dragon of Ra card was stolen, Aurelia stared at the wall in a daze. A copy. Stolen.

"I thought that card was destroyed." Jaden said.

"It was-" Pegasus started.

"No, it wasn't." Aurelia interrupted. "The card you destroyed was also a fake. The real Winged Dragon of Ra returned to the afterlife to rejoin the gods with the others, Slifer and Obelisk. They went with the Nameless Pharaoh and his Queen." she looked away. "Yugi gave you fake cards to destroy."

"But why?"

"Because, you needed the illusion that you were safe from them. Even if they would never be used again, people would still have doubts for their safety. So fakes were drawn up and given up to be destroyed. That way, you all had your illusion of safety." she glanced at Pegasus. "After all, you do love your illusions, don't you Pegasus?"

He winced almost imperceptively. "I see Kaiba-Boy told you about Duelist Kingdom."

"Who stole it?" she asked.

"Our chief designer stole the card from our vaults."

"That's not all, he stole my grilled cheese too." Chumley said.

"We have reason to believe this Winged Dragon of Ra replica is here. In fact, several duelists have reported Ra-related injuries." Sheppard said.

"I saw it!" Jaden suddenly yelled.

Aurelia shivered. "I felt it." she turned to Sheppard. "Postpone the tournament until I find this thief."

"Until you find him?" Jaden asked.

She nodded as Sheppard announced over the PA that the tournament was paused for a while. "Believe it or not Jaden, this is something I have to do. It has to do with my past."

"Your past?"

"Yeah. Look, just leave this to me. Take Chumley back to the dorm and get him reacquainted. I can handle this." Aurelia said.

"I'm going with you." Pegasus declared.

Aurelia shrugged. "You might as well, you did create the card after all."

* * *

Aurelia passed through the underbrush of the forest while Pegasus followed behind her. He seemed off-put by her manor towards him but right now, she didn't care, she needed to find that card.

"Pegasus! Uh, Mr. President?" Jaden's voice called out to them. He ran up to join them.

"Jaden-Boy?" Pegasus said. Jaden was really winded so he must have been running for a while.

"Here, sit down Jay." Aurelia gestured to a rock in the clearing. Pegasus took the other.

"Has this ever happened before?" Jaden asked.

"This isn't the first time someone has made a counterfeit card." Pegasus said.

"Really?"

"There was an incident several years ago, but the Egyptian gods considered the copies an insult. Out of anger, the spirit of Ra sent that duelist to the shadow realm." Pegasus explained.

"You should have learned from that lesson." Aurelia said.

"Well, well, hail to the chief." a German-accented voice called out to them.

Pegasus stood up. "Franz, have you lost your mind?"

Franz simply chuckled and held up the Ra copy.

"Return that at once!" Pegasus yelled. "Don't do something that you'll regret later Franz."

"Heir Pegasus, so we meet again." Franz said. If you really want this card back, than you'll have to earn it." he shuffled it into his deck. "So as we used to say, it's your move my friend."

"So it's a duel you want?" Pegasus said as he held up his duel disk.

"You got it!" Jaden exclaimed. "Let's throw down. Stealing cards and making counterfeit copies is just not cool, bro. Who do you think you are?"

Winged Kuriboh appeared at Jaden's side. Jaden saluted him. "Don't worry, it's all good Kuriboh."

She noticed Pegasus' eyes widen as he noticed that Jaden could talk to monster spirits.

"So did they teach you about the God cards in school?" Franz asked. "First there is Obelisk the Tormentor, then there is Slifer the Sky Dragon yah. That one is incredibly vicious.-"

Aurelia scoffed under her breath. Whenever her mother had talked about Slifer he was cuddly and loved attention.

"-But not as vicious as the Winged Dragon of Ra."

"Everyone knows the Egyptian God cards. That's like Dueling 101, so don't think you're scaring me." Jaden said.

"Very well, Heir Jaden. If you're such an expert let's get this show on the road."

Jaden started out with his Necroid Shaman and then because of Necroshade's effect, he could summon Neos without a sacrifice.

"Neos? Has that even been released yet?" Pegasus asked her.

Aurelia bit her lip. "Funny story about that…"

Franz played Ra's Disciple which allowed him to take two more Disciples and add them to his hand. Then he played Trap Booster so he discarded a card in order to play Ultimate Offering. By paying 500 life points he summoned another Ra's Disciple and then the same effect to summon the third.

"Why would you summon the same guy three times? He doesn't even have enough points to defeat mine. Unless…"

"Yes, I'm going to sacrifice them." Franz said.

Aurelia stepped forward. "That card will destroy you." she said and stepped up next to Jaden. "Please, just let it go."

"No!" Franz shouted. The sky went dark and thunder crashed.

"Jaden, this is it!" Pegasus said behind them.

"Great beast of the sky please hear my cry. Appear in this shadow game as I call your name! Come forth, Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Ra descended from the skies and let loose deep growls.

"That's him! Ra!" Jaden exclaimed.

"The one and only!" Franz said.

Ra roared and the ground shook. That was not a copy, that was the real deal, and it was pissed.

"Do you know about his attack points smarty pants?" Franz asked Jaden. "I take the points I take the points of my three disciples and add them together." Ra had 3300 attack points.

"I've seen this thing in a textbook but seeing it in person is another story." Jaden said.

"Jaden, please be careful. Ra is angry, very angry for being summoned like this. It may kill you or him before this duel is even finished." Aurelia said.

"What?"

"Understand this, Ra is no monster you've ever dealt with before. It's a god. It's not even in the same league as other monsters."

"You have to stop this Franz!" Pegasus shouted. "Only duelists chosen by the Egyptian gods themselves can control this creature."

"Yeah, that's why I made this card. God of the Sun, you will obey me!" Franz shouted up at Ra. "You see, I have discovered the secret to taming your wild spirit." Ra looked down on him. "I am your master now Ra! From my hand I play Mound of the Bound Creator!"

Chains flew up and wrapped around Ra's neck and wings. Ra bucked and pulled but the chains only grew tighter and Aurelia could feel it's pain.

"What is that?" Jaden asked.

"Somehow, he created a card that can control an Egyptian god." Pegasus said.

"And you let him create cards?!" Aurelia screamed then fell to her knees.

"Aurelia!" Jaden shouted. "Are you all right?"

"Pain. Ra's in pain. Please stop this!" she said in a flurry as she grasped her chest. She could feel his pain as if it were her own.

"What's happening to her?" Jaden yelled.

"I don't know." Pegasus replied.

"Now my servant, strike him down with Blaze Cannon!" Franz called.

Ra looked like it's body was reacting without it's permission, which was probably the case. It's cannon took out Jaden's Necroid Shaman and dropped his points to 2600. The heat of Ra's flames was almost unbearable.

"Now Bound Creator's effect activates. When a level 10 monster destroys one of your monsters you take 400 more points of damage." Jaden's points were now 2200.

Aurelia winced and felt tears rolling down her cheeks. Ra was being used like a toy just for power. It hummed softly.

"He's crying." Jaden said quietly. "What have you done Franz?"

"Jaden!" Chumley, Hassleberry and Syrus appeared in the clearing. "Are you all right? Because I'm exhausted." Chumley said.

"Hold on, what are you doing here?" Jaden asked.

"What do you think we're doing here?" Syrus asked.

"We're providing emotional backup." Hassleberry said.

"It was all my idea!" Chumley shouted.

"Take care of Aurelia then." Jaden pointed at her. She and Ra seemed to be in a staring contest. She didn't even move when Hassleberry and Syrus lifted her up.

Jaden played his Neos in defence mode and then Card Trouper in defence mode.

Franz played Nubian guard then had Ra attack again. Ra destroyed Neos and Jaden's points dropped because of Bound Creator. Nubian Guard destroyed Card Trouper who's ability activated allowing Jaden to draw a card.

Jaden played Burstinatrix and then played Burst Impact which destroyed Franz's Nubian Guard. Jaden then played Damage Off Zone which cut any damage either of them took in half.

Franz turned around and used Ra's phoenix ability to destroy all of Jaden's monsters.

"I don't get it Franz. Loads of students here would love to have your job and you throw it away for one card?" Jaden said.

Franz went on to describe his story but Aurelia focussed back on Ra who had taken his regular form again. She stared after him from Hassleberry's arms.

"Now my little toy, activate your secret ability!" Franz shouted.

"No!" Aurelia shouted.

"What secret ability?" Jaden asked.

"I keep one life point for myself, and the rest go to Ra." Franz said. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke and appeared attached to Ra. "Now you have to respect me. I don't have an Egyptian god card, I am one!"

"He's losing his mind to the shadow realm." Aurelia muttered.

"I think he lost his mind a long time ago General." Hassleberry said.

Franz attacked and Jaden would have lost the duel if not for his Damage Off Zone. By getting rid of it and half his life points the damage is 0.

Jaden drew a new card that Chumley made for him called Skyscraper II: Hero City. Since it was a new field spell, Bound Creator was destroyed and Ra was freed.

Aurelia gasped for air as Ra broke free of the chains. Ra could breathe again, and so could she.

Jaden then brought back Neos and then played Neo-Spacian Glow Moss, a card she had never seen before. Due to Glow Moss's effect, it could attack directly because Franz drew a spell card.

Jaden would have won had Franz not played De-Fusion and separated himself from Ra. His life points jumped to 4500 as he took Ra's points for his own life points.

Aurelia winced as Ra fell into one of the skyscrapers.

"How could you let Ra take the fall for that? Of all the bad guys I've faced, you're the worst, no joke. I mean, first you steal, then you injure innocent students with a counterfeit card and then you diss Ra?" Jaden said.

"Silly boy, this dragon is nothing. I am the Egyptian God." Franz declared.

Aurelia broke free of Hassleberry's hold and stumbled towards the field. "Ra." she whispered. _Mother_ rang in her head. She made it passed Jaden who tried to stop her and Franz who tried to catch her until she landed next to Ra's head. She placed a hand gently on Ra's face before leaning over and pressing her cheek against the God's.

"Aurelia?" she heard Jaden's question from across the field.

Aurelia looked up at Franz. "Enough, please." she begged. "Stop hurting her. Please."

"Ra's a her?"

Aurelia ignored his question and purred gently for Ra. Ra responded with a low purr of it's own.

"Aurelia, I'm gonna help, but you have to trust me." Jaden said.

She looked up at him. He must have taken that for a yes because he had his Glow Moss attack Ra. Aurelia fell to her knees as Ra disappeared from under her. At least she couldn't feel it's pain anymore. Jaden sent Neos in for a direct attack.

Jaden then played Necro Illusion and used it to bring back Ra on his side.

"You fool. You can't control that card, you don't have Mound of the Bound Creator." Franz said.

"I don't need to put chains on my monsters to fight with them." Jaden said. "I reduce my life points to one point and add the rest to Ra. I then sacrifice Neos and Glow Moss to Ra." Aurelia gazed up at Ra in happiness. Jaden defeated Franz with Ra's Blaze Cannon.

Jaden looked up at Ra. "You're welcome."

Aurelia bounded up with new energy and headed for Ra. It landed so she could reach it. "Ra." she whispered and touched it, allowing her magic to flow and mingle with it. Ra became solid.

"Uh, Aurelia? What are you doing?" Syrus asked nervously.

She smiled and pet Ra's beak. "Catching up with family."

"Say what?" Jaden asked.

She sighed and Ra grumbled. "Do you remember the story I told you about my birth parents? How the Nameless Pharaoh's wife and the Egyptian gods destroyed Zorc?"

"Yeah?"

"I left something out. Because Cassandra was a demigoddess her spirit alone was too large for a mortal body, so Amun-Ra split it into four pieces. One for her human body and three for the protection of Egypt." She glanced back at Jaden. "Slifer, Obelisk and Ra."

Jaden looked shell-shocked. "So the three Egyptian god cards, are your mother?"

Aurelia patted Ra. "Part of her yes. When all four pieces of her soul-Ra, Obelisk, Slifer and Cassandra-merge together, they become her true form, The Creator of Light. All of the pieces are linked. What one feels, the others do too. Now because of Franz, Ra has been torn away from the others and called down here multiple times as a slave."

"But the Winged Dragon of Ra is your mom?" he said.

Aurelia gave him an amused look. "Is that all you're getting from this?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Who are you?" Pegasus asked.

She glared at him. "Do you remember Yugi's partner in your duel? I take it from your shocked look that you do. He's my dad."

While everyone else soaked that in Aurelia stroked Ra's beak. "Say hi to mom for me." she said.

_Oh my little light_ rang out in her mind. It was her mother's voice and she returned Ra to a spirit. He disappeared into the heavens and she watched him go through tearful eyes.

Aurelia turned to Jaden and took the Winged Dragon of Ra card off his duel disk. They all broke out of their stupor when she tore it in two.

"What did you do!" Chumley exclaimed.

Aurelia looked up with a glare. "There will be no more researching Ra. It's too dangerous for everyone involved. I will not stand for any more damage caused to the Egyptian gods or to anyone else because of it." she stared at Pegasus. "Go back to making cards and stay away from magic. It's already taken it's toll on you Pegasus."

He reached up and brushed the hair over his left eye. "Yes, I suppose it has."

Pegasus ended up taking Franz back to work for him. Personally, she would've fired him on the spot but then she wasn't the one in charge. She sighed as she leaned on the railing, watching the sun set. She could clearly remember her mother's voice in her head before Ra disappeared and she remembered the nickname her mother called her. "Little Light." she muttered to herself.

She remembered long blonde hair and kind blue eyes staring down at her. She remembered her smile, her laugh, her love. She remembered her father's stern look that would melt away with one look from her or her mother. She remembered the day they left her with Seto and Joey.

"_It's your time now little light, the world is yours to explore. We will see each other soon."_

Aurelia smiled up at the sky. "See you soon mom."

* * *

**Okay, the beginning of this is sad but the end is kinda hopeful. At least, that's what I was going for. Next chapter is going to be something of a filler with a lot of information so be ready for that. I also don't own either "Come Home" by Faith Hill or "Cut" by Plumb, the songs used in this chapter.  
**

**Review please! Especially if you have any questions.  
**


	24. S2 Chapter 6

**Okay, so this is where I leave the canon for a little while and I apologize in advance if the characters seem OOC. Sorry.**

**Anywho, there's a lot of information in this chapter and the next chapter will have the lemon for those who are anxiously waiting. I'm sorry I haven't been updating recently, it's a combination of insecurity over these chapters, school schedule and exams. They suck.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own Aurelia, Dr. Shaw and his wife, nothing else.  
**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning but Aurelia couldn't move. She'd developed cramps sometime during the night and hadn't slept since. She knew that since it was only a few days until her season her body was simply getting ready but why did it have to hurt?

First time's the worst is what every Shem-Miw says about mating season and now she knew why. Her reproductive system was changing slightly and it threw her other systems out of whack. She wasn't hungry or thirsty and she was wide awake. It sucked.

Shem-Miw are naturally born infertile until they turn sixteen and the come upon their mating season. Then their hormones rush out of control and cause them to become fertile. What no one had mentioned to her was that the process was painful.

Aurelia could hear Jaden's voice outside talking to someone but she couldn't make out who. It didn't really matter anyway, she wasn't going anywhere.

The next day Aurelia managed to get up and out of bed with minimal pain. There was a twinge from her abdomen every once in a while but other than that she was back in business, and hoping to never have to go through that again.

As she was walking toward the stairs and the cafeteria for breakfast she noticed Jaden shuffling through boxes in his room. Boxes of familiar things, like the black jacket he held up.

"Jaden, what are you doing?" she asked.

Jaden gave her a smile. "Oh hey Aurelia, I didn't see you there. Come to think of it I didn't see you yesterday either. What's up?"

Aurelia glanced away. "I was laid up with cramps, are you going to answer my question?"

Three colourful blurs flew towards her. _"He's helping us get the boss back!" _Ojama Yellow declared loudly.

"What?"

Jaden scratched the back of his head. "Uh, what he said."

"Jaden…"

"What? I'm dueling him today anyway so I want to try and get him back. These guys are helping me do that." he jumped up excitedly. "Hey! You should come too!"

Aurelia looked away. "I don't think that's such a great idea." she said distractedly as she recalled their last meeting. A shiver rose through her body and her lips tingled in remembrance of their last kiss.

"Are you sure?" Jaden asked.

Aurelia nodded. "Positive. Snap him out of this Jay, but be careful."

Jaden took off with Chazz's old jacket "Will do!" he shouted back as the Ojama's followed him.

Aurelia sighed and leaned against the wall. Her stomach flipped and she suddenly didn't want breakfast anymore.

"I saw that."

Aurelia looked up to see Aster watching her.

"You know what they don't tell you about your first season? It hurts." she replied as she stepped down the stairs towards him.

"Are you going today?" Aster asked her.

She knew what he was referring to. "No. I think it's best if I stay away from him until this season is over. Even if Jaden manages to get him back, it still won't be the same. That's time lost to brainwashing that Chazz may or may not even remember."

"That's bullshit and you know it."

She nodded. "Maybe. However, it's my decision and I'm not changing my mind." she said finally and walked back up the stairs towards her room. She heard Aster give a small growl before walking off. She knew he was pissed at her for not confronting Chazz but she was sick and tired of everything right now.

She slipped into her room quietly and curled up on her bed again. Might as well try to sleep.

* * *

Aster waited until after Jaden and his friends had left before approaching Chazz. After losing his duel to Jaden, Chazz had returned to his previous self, albeit with a few things missing from his memories. He was also looking around for something or someone.

"Who are you looking for?" Aster asked calmly.

Chazz glanced at him before looking away. "Aurelia. She's not here is she?"

Aster glared at him. "What do you remember?"

Chazz glanced at his cards before looking back at Aster. "Not much. I remember losing to Sartorius and then getting this deck from him and now dueling Jaden."

Aster looked away. "That's it huh?"

"…I did something to her didn't I?"

"Directly? I don't think so. Indirectly, yes."

"What are you talking about?"

Aster sighed. "Come on. We need to talk." his voice cut through Chazz's confused thoughts. Aster's hand, hot and immovable, grabbed his shoulder and guided him away.

"What?" was all Chazz could manage to get out as he was led on the gently side of forceful. He walked with Aster away from the school and towards the forest near the red dorm. As soon as they reached a clearing, Aster stopped and circled the edges. Chazz watched in confusion and suspicion.

Aster finally turned to face him. "You might as well sit down, you'll be here for a while." he gestured to a nearby stump.

Chazz glanced at it and then back at Aster. "Are you going to fill me in on what happened while I was brainwashed?"

Aster shrugged. "Partially. I'm also going to tell you something Aurelia should have told you months ago. I care about her like a sister and since she refuses to tell anything, I'm going to."

"Wow, you guys really are close."

"Don't interrupt."

"Sorry."

Aster pinched the bridge of his nose and mumbled something that Chazz couldn't make out before looking up at him. "First, you joined the Society of Light without meaning to, then you tried to convert everyone on campus to the same society, cutting yourself off from Aurelia who wouldn't follow you, and then you ignored her."

"I did all of that while I was brainwashed?"

"As far as I know, yes. You didn't hurt her physically while in the society either."

Chazz shook his head. "Shit." he said before wiping at his forehead. "This is the second time I've up and left her with no reason at all."

Aster snorted. "You were brainwashed."

"At least I didn't hurt her. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had."

"I said physically." Aster said. "I didn't mention what you put her through emotionally."

"Oh I have a pretty good idea." Chazz replied darkly. "Shit." he repeated.

"I'm pretty sure you don't." Aster said as he looked away.

Chazz glared at him before remembering something. "What isn't Aurelia telling me? I didn't think she was still hiding things from me."

"Don't be stupid. She's always been hiding something from you. You're not so special though, we've been hiding it from everyone." Aster looked away. "If people knew, I would lose everything; Aurelia would lose everything. Possibly even our lives."

"Who would want to kill you?" Chazz asked.

"People like you."

Silence.

"I don't understand." Chazz said eventually after mentally restraining himself from attacking Aster. Seriously, he wouldn't kill anybody!

Aster sighed and started to remove his suit jacket. "I really hope you're not an idiot."

Before Chazz could get anything out, claws grew from Aster's fingertips. His canines grew longer and his eyes became slit like a cat's. most astonishingly was the silver tail, the same colour as his hair, that unwound itself from around his waist.

Chazz scooted around the stump and backed away slowly, his heart pounding in his chest. "If you run, I will catch you before you leave this clearing." Aster's voice came out deeper than usual which made Chazz stare even harder, taking in the creature before him.

Aster made no move toward him nor threatening gesture, just stood their watching Chazz watch him.

When Chazz would catch his breath again he gave Aster another once-over, lingering on his tail. "That's different."

Aster smirked and his tail twitched. "No kidding. Now you know our secret."

"Not really, what are you?"

"A Shem-Miw."

"I have the urge to say gesundheit."

Aster rolled his eyes, an action that made him look less scary even with his slit eyes. "If you want to know what I am you have to listen to a history lesson."

Chazz gave him a look. "I'm sure I can suffer through it."

Aster breathed through his nose and pointed one clawed finger at the stump. "Sit."

Chazz sat.

Aster crossed his arms. "Okay, I know about the whole evolution thing in regards to humans but we're different. We're all told the Egyptian myth that Amun-Re created the world and populated it with humans. Maybe it's true, maybe it's not; point is, our basis comes from Egypt." he paused. "With me so far?"

"Yep."

"Well, Amun-Re created the other gods, most of them being his children. One of his children, the lioness-headed goddess of war and destruction, Sekhmet, became jealous of Amun's other creations and created her own creatures resembling humans which were later called Shem-Miw, Egyptian for 'mighty cat'."

"Which is what you are." Chazz stated.

Aster nodded curtly. "We look human but we're faster, stronger, better than Amun's humans. We were created by the goddess of warfare, it's what we were made for." he looked away. "But Amun regarded Sekhmet's creations as trying to belittle his creations. So he punished her…and us."

"He couldn't just get rid of us because we were already created so he bound us to his creations so we wouldn't just destroy them."

"Bound?"

"Yep, bound." Aster watched Chazz's face slip about in different expressions of confusion. He sighed. "We can't breed within our own species. It's impossible. In less scientific terms, we can't feel arousal for each other."

"You can't get it up for her."

Aster rolled his eyes again. "Crude but accurate. I wouldn't feel anything even if she pranced around naked in front of me, which she has done before to prove a point. Anyway, Shem-Miw need humans in order for our species to survive and continue on."

"Got it." Chazz said. He paused. "You've seen Aurelia naked?"

Aster glared. "Moving on. You're taking this surprisingly well."

Chazz shook his head. "Seriously, I think this is all just par for the course."

"Oh it gets better. We may look human on the outside, but inside, we have extra organs that you don't." Aster pointed to his neck. "Humans only have arteries and veins running up their neck while we have an extra gland. It's small and doesn't do anything until a Shem-Miw is mated. I'm not even sure what it's really about, you'll have to ask Dr. Shaw. He's a surgeon here at the medical centre on the island. He's human, but he's quite fascinated with our kind. Not to mention his wife is Shem-Miw."

"So there are three of you on the island?"

"I don't know if Shaw's wife is here but usually, yes. You can ask him about the medical stuff because even I'm not really sure. I don't have a mate."

"Mate?"

Aster sighed, stretched, then sank gracefully into the grass. "Mates aren't a topic we usually discuss. Remember when I said Amun-Re put restrictions on us?"

"Yeah, you're bonded to the human race."

"I'm not, not yet anyway. A Shem-Miw becomes bound to a human through mating. The only person that Shem-Miw will ever love is their mate. The best part is we don't even know who that is until we meet them."

Chazz looked confused again. "How do you know?"

"According to Aurelia, you just do."

Ice flooded through his veins. Aurelia had already met her mate? Who?

"You, dumbass." Aster deadpanned.

"I didn't realize I said that out loud." Chazz said sheepishly.

Aster's slit eyes narrowed. "You didn't, I could tell by the look on your face. Aurelia has known since the day she met you that you're her mate."

Chazz looked away. "What if she's wrong?"

"She's not, and we don't get a choice. The more time she spent around you the more she realized that you're her mate."

"Wait, you said you don't get a choice?"

Aster shook his head. "Nope, that's the curse. Whoever our mate is, we're stuck with them. They could be a hero, an average Joe or a serial killer and we will never stop loving them."

* * *

Chazz trudged the long way up to the medical centre. After the talk he had with Aster he needed some more information. This Dr. Shaw studied Shem-Miws, so he'd probably get some better information from him. Secretly though, he was hoping it would all go away.

A nurse greeted him at the door, asking if something was wrong or if he needed medical attention.

"I just need to talk to Dr. Shaw. Is he available?"

The nurse, who's name turned out to be Becky, looked puzzled for a moment. "I think he's in his office at the moment. I'll show you the way."

Dr. Henry Shaw's office wasn't that spectacular, just a typical office space. As unassuming as the man. Dr. Shaw had chestnut hair and brown eyes hidden behind large glasses. He was skinny and very average-looking. 'Completely human' Chazz thought to himself before realizing that he had been studying the man, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Like a tail. Aster had said he was human though.

"Hello, who have we here? You don't look sick." Dr. Shaw said.

Chazz snapped out of it. "No! I'm not. I'm just here for…um…" Chazz glanced at Becky who was still standing in the doorway.

"Oh!" she jumped. "I'll just leave you two alone." she said as she closed the door behind her.

Dr. Shaw chuckled. "Sweet girl but a bit of an airhead." he focused solely on Chazz. "Now what is this about?"

"Aurelia Kaiba." Chazz replied succinctly.

"I see, what about her?"

"She's not human."

Shaw's eyes narrowed. "What do you know?"

"She's a Shem-Miw and I'm her mate." he paused. "Aster Phoenix said I could come to you if I had questions."

Shaw nodded. "And you do."

"Oh I do."

Shaw chuckled again. "Join the club. I have been studying the Shem-Miw since I found out my girlfriend was one. Unfortunately, they keep few records to hide their existence from humans. Come, sit." he pointed to a chair. "And please, call me Henry."

"Chazz Princeton." Chazz replied as he took a seat.

"Princeton? As in the rival company of Kaiba Corp? Hmm, how interesting! You two are like Romeo and Juliet!" Henry exclaimed.

"Except without the gruesome deaths."

Henry turned serious in an instant. "You don't know that."

Chazz froze.

"But we'll get to that. What exactly did Mr. Phoenix tell you about Shem-Miw?"

"Just the basic history and the curse. Nothing biological and something about mating?"

"Ah, I can work with this. First off, a little biology. Lean forwards please." Chazz leaned in and Henry placed two fingers on the left side of Chazz's neck. "On a Shem-Miw, there is a gland here which holds a hormone which we still don't know the extent of. It sits there until pierced and then the hormone flows freely, awakening the part of a Shem-Miw's brain that houses telepathy."

"Telepathy? Pierced by what?"

"Ok, biologically, human and Shem-Miw brains both have the capacity for telepathy. That part of our brain, however, is not active. This hormone activates it."

"But how do you activate the hormone?" Chazz asked.

"With your teeth."

"What?!" Chazz shook his head. "You can't be serious."

Henry smiled. "Actually I am." he replied cheerfully. Henry turned his head so Chazz could see old, scarred punctured marks on his neck. "I usually hide these with my lab coat collar but you need to know."

"I thought you were human though."

"I am. The process by which the bond occurs is when the human mate bites through the skin on the neck of the Shem-Miw and pierces the mating gland. Oh don't look so disgusted, you only have to do it once and it actually tastes rather sweet. Anyway, doing this allows the hormone to make it's way to your brain and open the telepathic centres. It also attunes your brain only to her by the DNA in her blood. Obviously you're going to get some of that in your mouth as well."

"…Ew."

Henry laughed. "Your part pretty much ends there. Her mating instinct will prompt her to do the same to you. With your DNA in her system and the hormone free from the mating gland, her telepathy will activate and a link or bond will form between you." Henry grinned widely. "You will share everything; your past, your emotions, your fears, your hopes, dreams and so on. Eventually you can learn to tune each other out if you wish. Believe me, it's difficult to hide birthday gifts from your mate."

Henry grabbed a picture frame off his desk. "This is Hilda, my mate and my wife."

The picture showed a willowy woman with long dark brown hair and very dark eyes. She was smiling at the camera holding a bouquet of roses.

"That was taken on the 1 year anniversary of our mating. Of course, everyone just thought it was our relationship anniversary, but they didn't know the half of it."

Henry cleared his throat and put the picture frame back on his desk. "Anyway, you understand the mating process right?"

"Yeah, telepathically linked through DNA exchange." Chazz shuddered. "Got it."

"Like I said, you only have to do it once."

"But how do I know-"

"-you'll know as soon as you taste something sweet. The scars are also for life by the way."

"Won't that hurt her?"

Henry sighed. "Yes, but it is unavoidable. Like the pain a woman would go through losing her virginity. Painful, but necessary in order to be happy. At least, that's how Hilda put it. She said that both before and after our bonding. She didn't even shed a tear. Me, I bawled like a baby. Shem-Miw have a higher pain tolerance than humans. And you'll have to bite hard, their skin may be soft, but it's tough."

Chazz shook his head and stood up to start pacing. "How the hell am I supposed to do this? I can't just bite her like an animal!"

Henry shrugged. "Then don't. She will respect that and try to appease you. But you should know that her very body will try to rebel against her until it happens. It has recognized you as it's mate and her instinct to mate will never go away. The fight to respect your wishes vs. mate with you will consume her and she will never be happy. I met a couple like that. The Shem-Miw grew distant and despondent to everyone but their mate. Finally, the mate realized what they were doing and went through with it. Once the instinctual imperative to mate was fulfilled they went back to being themselves again. If you want you can wait, but I would advise against it. And it's for life."

"This is a complete commitment! How can she expect me to just…commit to this all of a sudden?"

"She isn't. By the sounds of it, she never even told you what she is. She's been protecting you from this as long as she can, until you were ready. Unfortunately, I don't think she took into account how long it would take to meet you and the season's approaching."

"What season?"

"Mating season. They call it March break but it was originally implemented by Shem-Miw and their mates secretly because that is the week when all Shem-Miw, age 16 and older, go into heat and become completely sexual creatures until the week is over. It's their biological imperative to procreate."

"They have a lot of imperatives." Chazz muttered darkly.

"They are a species ruled by instinct. Whereas humans try to ignore ours completely." Henry smiled. "You may have realized how protective Aurelia can get."

"_I will always want to protect the people I care about. I will always want to protect you.__"_Aurelia had said that after she had faced a tiger for Jaden. He nodded.

"That's part of it. Anyway, back to mating season. The purpose of mating season is ultimately to cause Shem-Miw without mates to mate and those with mates to procreate. Basically, they go sex crazy for a week."

Chazz smirked. "I can get behind that."

"No, you can't. A Shem-Miw in heat is a volatile creature that will attack anyone who isn't their mate. Usually they hide away with their mates until the season is over. In their frenzy to mate they could hurt or kill others who get in between."

"She wouldn't kill anyone, would she?"

"She could and she would. In that haze she only recognizes her mate, in this case, you; everyone else means nothing. Never get between a Shem-Miw and their mate. Ever." he stressed, then sighed. "There is a non-violent option for those who have yet to find their mates or if the mate has gone away. The Shem-Miw will hibernate for that week. It is rather taxing on their system though. Aurelia has been planning on using this option for her first season, but obviously, Aster had other plans."

"So we don't have to do this thing right away?"

Henry glanced away. "You don't have to, no. But it is better for her health if she doesn't. The first season can be the worst."

Chazz sighed through his lips. "How…why…ugh."

Henry placed a hand on his knee. "It is a lot to take in, I know, I've been there. And I had less information than you do now. It's scary, for both of you. You're binding yourself to another person for life. And we thought we just had marriage for that. This is a whole other world."

"I still can't imagine Aurelia killing anyone. I mean, she talks smack but I don't think she really means any of it." Chazz shook his head.

"She would for you." Henry said finally. "If someone threatened you, she would act on instinct and the result wouldn't be pretty. There are humans out there, those who have mated with Shem-Miw, who use them as slaves to do their dirty work for them. The mafia has used them from time to time. Humans have a natural fear of change and the unknown. When a Shem-Miw tries to tell their mate what they are, they could end up dead themselves because their mate thought they were a monster and killed them. The number one killer of humans is car accidents but for Shem-Miw, it's their mates. You have to realize that now. Right now she's imagining all of your different reactions to her identity and I know from experience with Hilda, they're not pretty."

"She hides it so easily."

"They all do. They're adaptable. They embrace change in order to survive in a world where they are viewed by monsters by the ones they love the most. You think your life sucks? Try living as a Shem-Miw."

Chazz brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "Yeah, thank you doctor. I think I just need to think about this for a while."

"Sure kid. Come by any time if you've got more questions. I've got time."

Chazz nodded numbly and left the office, shutting the door quietly behind him. Henry picked up his picture of Hilda. "I've got time but Aurelia doesn't."

Chazz was still struck dumb as he headed back to the Slifer dorm. Tomorrow he would go and get his stuff from the White dorm but tonight, he just needed sleep. And time. After everything he had just learned, he needed time.

* * *

Aurelia stacked things up in her room. Books were shoved to a corner and all of her clothes were put away. Her guitar leaned against the far wall. Her bed was the only thing not made up, but it did sport extra blankets stacked up on top of it.

She glanced around her room to make sure everything was in order. In three days, her season would start and she would lock her door to the outside world and sleep for a week. She had already told her faculty and her students that she would be away for this week so no one would ask questions about her whereabouts. She had given the excuse that she would be with her family for the week and Seto had even called to verify that. Apparently his verification was needed seeing as she was only sixteen and he was still her legal guardian…or something to that effect. In reality, she wouldn't even be leaving the island. No one knew but Aster and Dr. Shaw, just in case something goes wrong, but she doubted it. She was stacking some extra books she would have to return to the library, yes the campus had one, when she felt eyes on her. Her door was open so she figured it was just a Slifer walking by and glancing in.

A faint breeze blew in the smell of Dorothy's cooking, old socks and Chazz. She wheeled around but he wasn't in the doorway. No one was.

She sighed and palmed her forehead. "I'm losing my mind." she said quietly then snorted. "Yeah, because I haven't been since I landed on this island, right."

* * *

Chazz walked from the white dorm, carrying what little he had brought with him there. The students in the white dorm jeered at him, calling him a traitor and whatnot, but he didn't actually care what they thought. He hadn't since he had come back from North Academy.

As he walked past the stairs to the upper level of the Slifer dorm he noticed that Aurelia's door was open. He pondered over checking on her versus just going to his room but curiosity won.

He climbed up the stairs quietly, avoiding the one that squeaked and the one that seemed like it was going to fall apart any second, and walked quietly to her room. It looked like someone had just recently moved in there and hadn't unpacked yet. Everything was neatly organized and it didn't make sense until he remembered her announcement about leaving the island. He looked to her to find her back turned to him, piling more books onto a stack.

He knew what she was doing. She was leaving in order to go through next week alone. In order to hibernate. In order to be away from him.

Chazz turned away from the door and started down the stairs. A cool breeze blew over him as he made his way. He had a decision to make, and soon.

* * *

The next day, Aurelia looked over her room one last time before heading down to the cafeteria. This would be the last time she would see her friends until the week was over. She'd miss their chatter, especially Jaden's. He was so carefree, she envied him. Oh to be like that, without a care in the world. She heard them call her name when she entered the cafeteria and joined them. Hopefully they could take away her worries for a little while…

After dinner, she climbed back up to her room, promising to see them after she was back from her vacation, and opened the door. She froze and her heart thudded so heavily she thought it would fall out of her ribcage.

Chazz was here, and he was…cleaning? Wasn't he supposed to be with the society?

"What are you doing?" she asked as he carried a folded blanket from her bed and put it on the floor next to the door.

"Moving your stuff." he replied cheerily.

"I can see that, now I'm asking why." she said, hands on hips.

He looked up at her and met her eyes. She slowly started to wilt as that gaze went from somewhat cheery to serious. She didn't like what he was thinking judging by the look in his eyes.

"We need to talk."

* * *

**Yeah I know it's a cliff hanger but the next chapter is done, just needs to be edited a bit more. It's coming, I promise.**

**Review please.  
**


	25. S2 Chapter 7

**Okay, for those of you anxious for the lemon, here it is! This is my first ever published lemon and I really hope you enjoy.**

**Warning: a bit of bloodplay which was kind of explained in the previous chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own Aurelia.  
**

**P.s. Listen to Good Enough by Evanescence on repeat like I did while writing this and hopefully, you'll get a better feel of what i was trying to convey.  
**

* * *

"Talking with you involves moving all of my stuff?" Aurelia asked as Chazz grabbed her pillows off her bed.

"I've made a decision." he replied, completely ignoring her question.

Aurelia grabbed her blanket off of the ground and held it in her arms. "And that would be?"

He looked up at her. "You're moving in with me."

"Didn't you get the announcement? I'm leaving the island tomorrow."

Chazz glanced up at her with a deadpan stare. "Yeah, well, we're going to talk first and then you can decide if you still want to go or not."

Aurelia stepped forward. "I've already decided."

"Without me."

"You forfeited all your rights with me when you joined that society."

Chazz stood up straight and rubbed his forehead. "I barely remember it happening." he said. He looked back over at her. "But you and I are going to talk."

Aurelia snorted. "About what?"

"About you and your secrets."

Aurelia froze.

Chazz glanced around the room once while Aurelia collected her thoughts. He grabbed her suitcase off of the floor and handed her a pillow. "Everything's packed in here right?" he asked.

Aurelia nodded numbly. He passed her and walked outside, looking back to see if she was following. Aurelia glanced inside her room again before locking the door. Chazz led her down to his expanded dorm room.

After she had made it inside, he locked both of the doors and set down her suitcase.

"If I'm free to leave after our conversation then why did you lock the doors?" she finally spoke.

"It's not like you can't open them easily." he mumbled.

She gave him a look before breathing deeply and fixing a blank stare on him. She tossed her blanket and pillow on the couch and crossed her arms. "What did you want to talk about?"

Chazz sighed and turned to face her. "First off, I'm sorry. For whatever I did while I was brainwashed."

Aurelia gave him a hard look. "You really don't remember?"

He shook his head and she looked away.

"What did I do?"

"Well firstly, you started wearing white, which in and of itself was way out of character. Then you brainwashed all of the blue dorm by defeating all of them in duels."

"I meant with us."

Aurelia sighed. "You told me I would have to die or convert. Those were the options."

"That's pretty extreme even for me."

"Yeah, for a second I thought you were just being dramatic, but you were dead serious."

Chazz stepped down the stairs. "I'm sorry. I abandoned you."

Aurelia gave him a calculating look. "What's the last thing you remember?"

He shook his head. "I was dueling Sartorius and I was about to pick a card from his hand when he asked me if I wanted to defeat Jaden. My answer was obviously yes and then I blacked out. I don't remember anything until my duel with Jaden."

"So what made you think that we needed to talk?"

"You're avoiding me Aurelia. You usually do that when you're hurt."

She "hmmed" but said nothing.

Chazz approached slowly and raised his hand to her cheek. "I'm sorry for everything." she shuddered and he brought her in closer to him. "And with everything that has happened and will probably happen, I can't promise it will never happen again." he tilted her chin up to meet her eyes. "But I'm back now and it's just the two of us here." he glanced down at her lips before capturing them in a slow kiss.

Aurelia responded before she had fully realized what happened and pressed even closer into his body. This is what her body had been waiting for. This is what she craved. His tongue glided over hers. Her mate.

No. Aurelia wrenched free and backed up so far she reached the couch. "No, I can't."

"Why not?"

"You don't understand."

"Maybe I do."

She shook her head with a wry smile. "Trust me, you don't."

"…I know Aurelia…"

She froze, staring at the ground. "You know what?"

"…everything." he dragged his foot along the carpet. "Well, almost everything."

She looked up at him desperately. "Everything about what?"

"You. You're…"

She felt the tears well up in her eyes. "Say it."

"You're not human."

She collapsed on the couch with a sob. Everything she had been holding in for the last year and a half exploded out of her. She didn't feel Chazz sit down next to her until he had her in his arms again. She breathed deeply of his scent and sighed. "I didn't want to tell you." she finally said.

"Why?" he asked, not sounding angry but she could hear the undertone of hurt in his voice.

"I was afraid. Every time we finally get something right with us and I want to tell you, something happens and I can't. Maybe that makes me a coward but I really don't care." she wiped at her eyes.

"I care." he said.

Aurelia untangled herself from him so she could look him in the eyes. "You should be disgusted by me." she said evenly then turned to look away. "I am."

"I don't think you're disgusted with yourself, I think you're afraid that everyone else is."

Aurelia swiped at her tears again angrily. "Whatever." she looked back over at him. "Who told you anyway?"

He shrugged lightly. "Aster did. Then he directed me to Dr. Shaw who filled me in some more. I have to admit that I was freaked out at first but then I remembered everything I lo-like about you and…it was kind of a no-brainer."

Aurelia completely missed his slip-up. "In between all of our fights."

"Can you blame us? You were keeping secrets because you thought I would hate you and every time I thought I had you figured out you would unleash another one. It was endless."

She curled up. "Don't remind me."

He sighed and lifted her chin towards him. "Aurelia I think it's about time that you told me everything. Or do you not care that much about me?"

Aurelia froze then wrenched herself away from the couch and faced him. "Don't you ever assume that I don't care about you! Every time you turned your back on me I broke some more inside! I actually tried to hate you for a while but I can't! I love you!"

"Then why did you hide this from me?" Chazz asked, voice slightly elevated.

"To protect you!"

"From what?"

"From _**me**_!" she deflated instantly. "From me. If I ever hurt you…I can't bear it."

Chazz stood up slowly and approached her. When he tried to reach for her she shied away but he held fast and soon had her back in his arms. For a while he just held her, allowing her to relax and cling to him again.

"You once told me that you wouldn't allow anyone to hurt me or any of your friends, but what about you? You're hurting yourself by hiding who you are. You were also hurting me by pushing me away."

She looked up suddenly. "I didn't mean to-"

"I know." he smoothed her hair back from her face. He realized, truly, then that she would never hurt him. She hated the very thought of it. "Can you trust me now, with who you are?"

"I…"

Chazz stepped back from her. "Show me." he said gently.

Aurelia wrapped her arms around herself as if self-conscious, before unwrapping them and digging into the waistband of her jeans. A long black tail emerged. Where Aster's was silver to match his hair, Aurelia's was black to match hers. It hung limply all the way to her ankles and swung gently.

Aurelia glanced up at him to see his reaction. When he had looked his fill of her tail he looked back up at her to signal her to go on.

Aurelia glanced down at her fingers and watched as her fingernails turned from human-looking to claws. Her canines elongated to show over her bottom lip and when she met Chazz's gaze, her eyes had turned as well.

Chazz breathed deeply. How could she think she wasn't beautiful anymore? She was stunning. This true side of her looked better on her than her human disguise. He stepped forward slowly and touched her cheek. Her cat-like eyes watched him warily but he grinned. "You look beautiful." he said truthfully.

Aurelia's eyes widened for a second before she closed them and melted into his hand. His other hand went to hers and brought it up to his gaze. Her claws looked dainty but he knew that while she looked dainty she definitely wasn't. He figured her claws were the same way. He kissed each knuckle of that hand. "I still think you're beautiful." he repeated.

"Chazz." she sighed his name and moved closer into him. "I'm not beautiful." she said before retracting her claws.

"I really didn't expect you to have so many self esteem issues." he said quietly as he reached for her hand again. "You…" he met her eyes, "Are beautiful and stunning and quite frankly downright cool."

She snorted and looked away. "I'm serious."

"So am I." Aurelia met his gaze again and knew immediately that he was, in fact, speaking truthfully. In his eyes, he saw her as everything he described and more. She didn't have to read his mind to know that.

Aurelia suddenly backed away from him. "You don't know what you're getting into." she whispered.

He shifted his weight to his other foot. "I know part, if not most of it." at her confused look he continued. "I talked to Dr. Shaw remember."

"He may be mated to a Shem-Miw but he is not one of us. He doesn't know what it feels like."

"Funny, he said telepathy is part of the bond. Wouldn't he have experienced something from his wife?"

She shook her head looking very much lost. "I don't know…maybe…"

"I want to be with you Aurelia. Will you let me?" Chazz said directly.

"You don't understand! This is forever, there is no undoing this."

"I thought you were hot the moment I saw you. When we first got together it was awesome and after that it just got better. You are passionate and fiery and sarcastic and kind of a bitch, but you're you! And I wouldn't change anything about that. Besides," he glanced at her from under his eyelashes. "You already said you love me."

Aurelia blanched. "When?"

"When you were screaming at me."

"To be frank I've done a lot of screaming-"

"When I asked if you cared about me."

She silently went through their conversation and realized she actually screamed it at him. That was not the way she wanted to tell him. "I can't help it." she said finally.

"It's my charm." he grinned then resumed being serious. "I get it, I do."

"No you don't. You're my mate…it's practically in my DNA to love you. I can't _not_ love you."

Chazz glanced towards the door. "Well I want you to have a choice in this." he said as he walked toward it. "If you don't want to be with me, to do this with me, then I'll let you walk out this door right now and never bring it up again."

"What?"

"You can go on and live life however you want and I won't even talk to you if you don't want me to."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to force you into anything because of love. If it's forced, it's not love. I learned that from my brothers." he said. "But you should know that I do want this. I want to go on with you. I want to be with the woman I love."

Aurelia stared at him, frozen in shock and confusion as she registered his words.

He gave a sheepish half smile. "Did I mention I love you?"

"No, I think you left that part out."

"Oh."

Aurelia bit her lip. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." he replied. "Although if you're not sure-"

She slammed into him faster than his eye could see and crashed their lips together. He caught her drift and turned her around to push her into the guard rails above the stairs. She moaned into his mouth as he tangled his tongue with hers and he responded with a growl. She playfully nipped his lips and growled back.

He pulled back. "That's cool and sexy at the same time." he smirked.

She smirked back.

"So…what do we do now?"

She gave him a look. "Now we have sex and seal the deal."

"Right. I remember something like that in the explanation from Shaw." he said as he watched her push his jacket aside. It slid down his arms and pooled at their feet. "But I prefer making love."

She snorted and said "You are such a softy."

_Under your spell again_

_I can't say no to you_

_Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hands_

_I can't say no to you._

Chazz braced his hands on either side of her face and slowed their kiss. She mewled in confusion.

"Chazz, what are you doing?" she breathed against his lips.

"Relax, sweetheart, we have all night."

She smiled. "I love it when you call me sweetheart." she said.

He kissed her gently again and brushed his hands up and down her sides. Her wandering fingers led to the hem of his turtleneck and the warm skin beneath. He hissed in pleasure as her fingers traced patterns on his abs. her body rocked up against his and they both moaned at the extra contact.

_Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly._

"Chazz…shirt…now." she said between kisses.

He raised his arms and she yanked his shirt over his head to join the jacket. She broke their kiss and removed her hands to look at him.

He was lean. Taller than her and mostly muscle, though she didn't know when he took the time to work out, if he did at all. She looked up at him to find him looking a bit nervous.

"You know, you were killing my self control when you were in the society." she said randomly.

He looked confused at her turn in conversation. "How so?"

"I missed your touch. It took every ounce of my self control not to join your society just so I could have you back. I almost did."

"Why?" he asked

"Because I crave your touch so much. So much that it hurts. I ache even at the thought of touching you. Even now, I can't help but want to touch so badly."

He leaned forward. "Then touch me."

_Now I can't let go of this dream,_

_I can't breathe but I feel…_

She moaned and leapt at him again. This time with her hands spread across his chest, taking in the soft feel of his skin beneath them. His chest vibrated with his moan.

"Aurelia…bedroom…now…" he managed to say between kisses. She moaned her affirmation and broke away. She tossed her shirt over her head leaving her in only her bra as she padded toward the hallway. She glanced behind her to find him staring at her back.

"Coming?" she asked.

He met her eyes. "Someday you'll tell me about those scars right?"

She softened at his obvious display of caring. "I will."

He followed her to his bedroom where she glanced around at how large it was. "Ojamas?"

He smirked and closed the door. "I told them to take a hike for a while. I'm sure your spirits are entertaining them right now."

She smirked in response. "Probably."

His body met hers as their mouths melded. His warm hands braced on either side of her stomach. She shivered as his hands traced patterns over her skin. The feel of his skin on hers made her feel so much more than she had ever felt before. Perhaps it was the fact he was her mate or maybe because she loved him but right now she didn't care. She just wanted to feel.

As one of his hands reached up to her bra she started dragging kisses down his neck. When he failed to open the clasp she sniggered and reached behind her to unclip it.

"You do realize I have no idea what I'm doing." he whispered.

She tossed her bra to the side and pressed her front to his. They both hissed at the contact. "I know." she whispered back.

The heat growing inside of her had Aurelia panting already. When his hands nervously traveled up her body to cup her breasts, she mewled in pleasure. He sighed and she shivered.

_Good enough,_

_I feel good enough for you_

He bent down and lifted her up to place her gently on the bed. "I'm not going to break." she chided him breathlessly.

"I know." he replied. "But I want to cherish you."

Their eyes met for minutes before he placed one hand on her stomach and traveled upwards from there. The feel of his warm hand on her heated skin sent her heart beating faster. His hand met her breast again but this time his mouth followed.

"Chazz!" she gasped as he laved his tongue against her left nipple. The heat inside her built to a furnace as he licked and sucked at one breast and then the other. She bucked up against him and he moaned.

_Drink up sweet decadence_

_I can't say no to you_

"Chazz please." she whimpered. The hoarse "I know" he gave her betrayed how much this was affecting him too. He popped the button of her jeans open and then the zipper before dragging them slowly down her legs, taking in every bit of her body as it was revealed to him.

"You are more beautiful than I imagined." he whispered.

Her legs made a cradle for him as he settled himself between them. The feel of his arousal through his jeans made her want him even more.

She reached for his jeans but he batted her hands away and kissed her again instead. She broke away. "Chazz if you don't get rid of your jeans right now I'm going to shred them." she tried to threaten but it came out more breathy than she had wanted.

But Chazz wasn't listening to her. In her pleasure she had reverted back to her animalistic form and he had to catch his breath again. Her cat's eyes met his and he could see her urgency in them.

_And I've completely lost myself and I don't mind_

_I can't say no to you_

When he remembered her tail, he reached for it, grasping it gently.

She howled.

He immediately let go and she mewled in confusion. "Why did you stop?"

"Did I hurt you?"

She shivered and he found himself with her tail wrapped around his hand. "No…very sensitive…_so_ good."

He gently pet her tail with his other hand before returning that hand to her body. He traced his way down her abdomen to the edge of her panties and then back again. She bucked again and her tail tightened around his arm.

"Aurelia." he whispered in her ear. "I need my hand back."

He felt her tail reluctantly fall from his arm and with both hands, removed her panties. Finally she was bare before him.

_Shouldn't let you conquer me completely_

_Now I can't let go of this dream_

_Can't believe that I feel…_

They could barely take it any longer. Chazz quickly rid himself of his jeans and boxers in the madness of the pleasure induced haze they were both in.

"Chazz now, please." she pleaded as she bucked up against him with nothing between them but skin.

He was completely gone to the pleasure and thrust into her without thinking first. He froze when he had realized what he did but she moaned in complaint and tried to make him move inside her.

"Aurelia you're…are you…?"

"I'm fine. Higher pain tolerance than humans remember." she undulated her hips and he grabbed them in a white knuckled grip. "Keep going." she urged.

He kissed her gently before moving forward once, then twice when she made no reaction in pain, only pleasure. He turned to nip at her neck and pushed into her again only to feel her buck up wildly and gasp.

_Good enough_

_It's been such a long time coming but I feel good._

"There, do that again." she exclaimed. Her hips rose to meet his thrust and she cried again. Her hands scrambled for purchase on the bed and grasped the bed sheets hard in her hands. He met her hips faster and faster until she cried out again.

"Chazz now." she commanded.

"I don't want to hurt you." he said with sweat rolling down his forehead.

"Please." she whimpered. "I don't want to hurt you either but if we don't we'll never be mated. Please."

Chazz stared into her eyes until he turned to her neck and bit down right where she pointed. "Harder." she whispered. He thrust into her and bit down harder. Sweetness filled his mouth. Her nails scraped down his back, lightly so her claws wouldn't rip his skin. Chazz lifted his lips from her neck and they were stained with blood.

When he started moving, Chazz could feel the pleasure in him rise faster than before. He was feeling everything, including what she felt. It was incredible.

"Aurelia…" he whispered.

She had her head thrown back and mewled in answer.

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall_

_Pour real life down on me_

_Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough_

_Am I good enough for you to love me too?_

She scrambled for purchase when he thrust into her again. They both moaned.

He could feel she was getting close and picked up speed again. Aurelia came suddenly and clutched at him desperately and with one more thrust Chazz followed her over the edge. Aurelia nuzzled the side of his neck and bit into the skin with her fangs. Chazz hissed in discomfort but in a post orgasmic haze it was minimal.

Aurelia fell back with Chazz sprawled next to her and sighed. He had fallen asleep as soon as he lay down next to her and she felt the fatigue pulling her to follow. She could already feel the bond connecting in place. Even now if she closed her eyes she would still be able to see him in her mind's eye as clearly as she could now.

She brushed his sweaty bangs out of his face. "I love you Chazz." she whispered before fading away into sleep.

_So take care what you ask of me_

_Cause I can't say no_

* * *

Chazz awoke suddenly to wet heat engulfing his cock. Aurelia straddled him and started up a pounding rhythm, almost harsh. Chazz tried to reach up to her but she batted his hands away as she rode out an orgasm.

When she looked back down at him she was in her animalistic state and completely filled with lust. He could feel it in the back of his mind as well and knew it was coming from her. He glanced at the clock as she started to ride him again. 7am Sunday. The week had started and so had her season.

Her claws raked down his chest leaving small trails of blood in their wake. The pain was minimal and he could feel his own orgasm coming onto him but Aurelia seemed only concerned with herself in this moment. Her hips stuttered as she came again.

When he tried to reach for her again she growled and braced his hands above him on the bed so he couldn't move. Her tail swished back and forth behind her.

The third time she came his orgasm was ripped from him as well. She seemed to wait a minute calmly until they both stopped spasming before she started up that brutal rhythm again. His muscles twinged in pain. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

**Okay, so I lied. It's kinda two lemons in one chapter. I tried to emphasize the difference between their first time and the times she's in heat. Did I succeed? Did I fail epically? Review and let me know.**


	26. S2 Chapter 8

**Okay, I am back with another chapter. I'm still working on the other chapters but they should be out soon, hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Aurelia. **

**"word" speaking**

**'_word'_ bond speaking (telepathically)**

* * *

Aurelia snuggled deeper into her pillow and sighed. She didn't think she'd ever felt this relaxed in her whole life. She hadn't realized she'd been so strung up since Chazz admitted he knew what she was. Speaking of; she made a note in her head to thank Aster the next time she saw him.

She smiled. Gods, she felt like singing. Chazz was hers, finally. Her mate. She felt utterly complete knowing that. Aurelia stretched, feeling bones pop back into place. She felt wonderful. Aurelia turned to Chazz's side of the bed. She felt…

Nothing.

Chazz wasn't there.

Aurelia jumped up and stared at his side of the bed. His nicely made side of the bed.

"Chazz?" she said as she took in the room. All of Chazz's stuff was still there; his coat on he chair, she assumed he had grabbed it off the floor in the living room at some point, his duel disk sticking up out of his ratty satchel; his deck on the table. Chazz would never leave without his deck would he?

"Chazz?" she tried a little louder as she stepped out of bed. She didn't care that she was naked right now, her mate was missing, but she grabbed the closest thing to cover herself with, which happened to be Chazz's trench coat. She draped it over her shoulders and closed it around her. Ra, it smelled like him…and tuna, but that wasn't the point.

Fear started to grip her as she made her way to the door. What if he was gone? What if he ran? Like before. Her breathing accelerated. Some rational part of her brain said he wouldn't leave without all of his stuff but she was so scared she didn't listen.

"Chazz?" she said louder as she opened the door. He wasn't in the hallway either. She was starting to get really worried now. Tears blurred her vision and her neck tingled where her new mark was.

"Chazz!" she almost screamed.

"What?!" she wheeled around from the bathroom to see Chazz standing in the doorway to the kitchen with a frying pan and a concerned expression on his face. But he was here!

"Aurelia?" he said. She didn't give him time to say anything else as she launched herself into his arms.

He let out an "oomph" and juggled the frying pan around her. Chazz stared down at Aurelia in complete confusion. He had felt her in his mind as soon as she had awakened and felt the sleepy satisfaction that wasn't his. That had quickly morphed into fear.

He could feel her claws digging into his bare skin and winced. This was some panic attack. He could feel it vibrating in the back of his mind.

Chazz placed the frying pan he had just taken out to make breakfast back on the stove and curled around her, attempting to soothe the raw fear and prompt the small bit of relief she was feeling to grow. He could feel the emotions flitting about her mind and focused on the one that kept replaying itself: abandonment. She thought he had abandoned her again.

"Whoa, calm down Aurelia. I'm here, I'm not leaving." he said soothingly.

"But I…"

"Hush." he said before pushing calming emotions towards her. He was getting the hang of this telepathy thing surprisingly well.

She gasped and looked up at him. "Is that…you?"

"Telepathy remember?" he said with a grin.

She donned a concentrating look. _'Like this?'_ he heard in his head.

He jumped in surprise. "Yeah, like that. How exactly did you do that?"

"I concentrated on throwing the thought towards you. Or sending it, like a text message."

Chazz led her towards the island counter in the kitchen and they both sat down. "Feeling better?"

She grasped onto his arm. "You scared me Chazz. Your side of the bed was made and you weren't there and-"

"Shh, I was in here starting to make breakfast. I'm not going anywhere." he smiled. "I think you were too scared to notice that you can feel my presence in the back of your mind. Permanent Aurelia, remember that."

She breathed deeply and realized she could feel him in her mind. It was like a foreign thought or emotion that she didn't make herself sitting in the back of her mind. Amusement, calm, concern.

"I can feel you." she breathed out.

He leaned forward and kissed her gently. "Now, let's start over. Good morning sweetheart."

"Good morning my mate." she whispered back and brushed their noses together with a smile. He kissed her again before standing.

"Now, what do you want for breakfast? I'm craving bacon like you wouldn't believe." he said.

Aurelia smirked as she felt it come to the surface where Chazz's presence in her mind resided. "I think I do."

He glanced back at her with a smirk. "I should be more freaked out about this." he said.

"Probably." she said.

"You're hungry too, I can feel it."

"I haven't had much to eat this past week…except you." she smirked.

He threw a smirk over his shoulder at her. "I managed to get you to eat food. I liked your note before hand, 'Make sure I eat and take my birth control, even if you have to promise sexual favours to do it.' Real eloquent."

"You know I wasn't in my right mind last week." she watched him lay out the bacon on the frying pan and her mouth started to water.

"Relax, I made sure we had plenty of food."

She looked up from the bacon. "How did you manage to get groceries?"

"I ordered in from online while you were sleeping." he heard the question in her mind. "I may have drugged you." he said sheepishly.

Aurelia shrugged. "Remember it for next time."

He glanced back at her. "Next time?"

"It's an annual thing you know.

"Oh, as long as it's annual and not happening again next month or something, I can live with that."

"You can live with that?"

"Yeah." he flexed his shoulder. "I think you pulled almost every muscle in my body."

"Sorry."

She heard him scoff. "Sorry? Sorry we had so much sex that I can't move? Cause I'm not."

She snorted. "You're ridiculous."

"Pft, I'm not ridiculous, I'm The Chazz."

"Okay, The Chazz, where's my food?"

"Give me a minute, my awesome skills require time to implement."

She raised a brow. "Big words there."

"Shut up, I'm smart." he said, turning and scooping the bacon off the frying pan and onto a plate.

"Some would think otherwise." she muttered and nibbled on a piece of bacon.

Chazz froze while putting bread in the toaster. _'Well they're wrong.'_

Aurelia jumped, startled. _'Are you sure?' _she sent back tentatively.

He turned around and leaned against the counter. _'Positive. Besides, no going back now even if I wanted to, which I don't. Now stop thinking so much and eat your breakfast.'_ he sent before turning back to the toaster.

Aurelia crept out of her chair and towards him soundlessly. She pressed up against his back and nuzzled into the crook of his neck where his mark lay underneath his ever-present turtleneck. _'I love you.'_

"I love me too but I think I love you more." he said and turned around, pulling her into his arms.

"You think?" she chided.

He rolled his eyes with fake exasperation. "Okay, fine. I know. I love you."

She smirked against his lips before melding them together. Neither of them heard the toaster.

* * *

Aurelia hummed a tune that had been stuck in her head that morning, after the whole 'Chazz was gone but actually wasn't' thing. It was starting to make Chazz a little crazy though, because the song stuck in her head eventually made it to his head.

"What is that song?" he asked her on the way to the cafeteria. They had already ate, even if the toast was burnt, but they had to keep up appearances. Especially the one about them hating each other, but the story Chazz had told was that he had left with Aurelia when she 'left' to the mainland to talk to his brothers. It kept suspicions down for their absence.

"I don't remember the name but it's stuck in my head and it's annoying me too." she replied. She went back to humming it.

"So, do you think you can keep your hands off me for the rest of the day?" he nudged her.

She glanced at him. "After the week we just had, I think I'll be good for a little while. I can't promise the whole day though."

Chazz smirked before donning his 'I am above everyone' mask and walking into the cafeteria. At least, that was what she called that face in her mind. She saw the ghost of a smirk on Chazz and she knew he had heard it too.

"Hold on guys, it's Chazz." she heard Jaden mutter. Chazz ignored him as he waved him over to sit with himself, Syrus and Hassleberry.

"Nice to see this dump hasn't changed." Chazz said before sitting down.

"Hey," Jaden started.

"Never mind him Jaden, he's just being snobby." Aurelia said as she entered and sat next to Syrus.

"Hey Aurelia! You're looking better today." Jaden said.

"Yeah, you looked a little sick last I saw you." Hassleberry scratched the back of his head. "Then again, that was a week ago."

She felt Chazz's guilt drain through the bond and sent back her happiness from this morning. "I'm perfect." she said a little forcefully. She knew Chazz had gotten the hint.

Dorothy approached Chazz's seat. "It's nice to see you're back in black again." she said.

Aurelia jumped up from her seat. "Thank you Dorothy!" she exclaimed. "That's what the song's called!"

Everyone stared at her. "Uh, what song?" Jaden asked.

"The song that's been going through my head all morning. Back in Black by ACDC. Awesome song." she started humming it again.

Chazz scoffed. "Freak." but she could feel his amusement.

Dorothy placed a tray in front of Chazz. "Here have some breakfast."

"Burnt fish, rotten seaweed, rancid soup and something I can't even identify? You call this lunch?" he said.

"It's good to have you back." Dorothy smiled. Aurelia hid her smile.

"I'll have that rotten seaweed if you don't want it." Hassleberry suggested. "And the same goes for that soup."

"I'll throw it away before giving it to you." Chazz said.

"Say what?"

"And that can only mean one thing." Jaden pumped a fist in the air. "The Slifer red dorm is back to normal baby!"

Chazz glanced over at Aurelia and noticed Syrus. "Then what's up with the little dork? Hey Syrus, hello?"

Aurelia nudged Syrus. "What's wrong?"

"Well, yesterday at my dorm, some people were talking and they said they saw my brother getting off the ferry earlier."

"So Zane's here?" Chazz said.

"Well I'll be." Hassleberry added.

"Sweetness, so that means I can duel him! I'm gonna get my Zane on!" Jaden exclaimed.

Aurelia face palmed. "Jaden, don't say that while other people are around."

* * *

The day after the duel between Zane, who had arrived on the island and Atticus, who had followed him, Aurelia, Jaden, Chazz and Syrus were walking around looking for duels. Aurelia hadn't seen Zane the day before but she had heard from Jaden, Syrus and Hassleberry that he looked different than he had before.

Suddenly Aurelia heard a noise in the trees and wild screaming after that. Jaden apparently had heard it too. "What's that?" he asked.

"Well, looks like some things never change. You still talking to space men? Give it up." Chazz said.

"Just listen, it's not a space man." the scream came again. "In fact, sounds like an ape man. Come on."

Aurelia followed Jaden to the source of the noise which happened to be Damon, the ape-man that Jaden had faced before. Crowler and Bonaparte were watching him duel a pro who really liked numbers.

"So Damon is back. I guess civilization wasn't his thing." Jaden said.

Damon played Miracle Job which meant if he drew the card he guessed than his opponent would lose 1000 life points but if he guessed wrong than he would lose those points. It was a no-brainer for Damon.

"You're risking the whole duel on a random card you might draw?" the pro asked.

"Damon no agree with view point. There no 'might'. The sun no might rise. Me no might poop in woods." Damon said.

Aurelia rolled her eyes. Why would he bring something like that up in the middle of a duel?

'_Because he's a caveman who doesn't know better.' _Chazz's voice in her head sounded completely disgusted.

Sure enough, Damon drew Drawler and then Pot of Greed so he could send six cards to the graveyard and boost his Drawler's attack points to 3000. He won.

"I told you!" Crowler shouted.

"He beat a pro! That cave man just saved our jobs Crowler." Bonaparte added.

"Patience, I'm just warming up. Wait 'til you see my next surprise. You're really going to dig it man."

Aurelia scrunched up her nose. Crowler was horrible at slang.

"What is Crowler talking about?" Jaden asked.

The other three shrugged.

* * *

They followed Crowler and Bonaparte to the next duel where a bunch of Slifers were asleep and two people were dueling.

"I don't recognize either of those dorks." Chazz said.

"Is everyone a dork to you?" Aurelia asked.

"Yep."

"I recognize one." Syrus said.

"So do I, it's Belowski." Aurelia said. "That's probably what Crowler meant when he tried to use slang."

"He's dueling Elroy Prescott, the Memphis pro." Syrus said.

"Come on, that shrimp will never beat a pro." Chazz said.

"Why am I so tired little man? What's going on? Speak up?" Elroy asked.

Belowski laughed.

"You're staring at an army of goblins and all you can do is laugh? Boys! Show off those moves! Attack his Mokey."

Elroy's goblins danced and destroyed Belowski's Mokey Mokey, taking out half of Belowski's life points. Belowski stared up in wonder at the dancing goblins.

'_I think this kid is actually on pot.' _Aurelia sent.

Chazz flinched and she could feel his amusement.

"I just took half your life points. You should be all shook up about now." Elroy said.

"It's all good." Belowski said.

"That's all you have to say? Just go."

Syrus yawned beside her. "Jaden, we've got to chill more often."

Chazz rubbed his eyes. "Dude I am so down with that plan."

"It seems Belowski hasn't lost his touch." Jaden smiled.

Aurelia shook her head. "No kidding."

"You're a pro right? Why dude? Cause that's what the establishment wants?" Belowski asked as he drew a card. "You're just dueling for the man. Oh yeah, and I play that spell card."

'That spell card' happened to be dark factory which he used to bring back two of his Mokey Mokeys.

"Dude, yeah I know, it's so unchill. But it brings all my bros back from the grave. And you know what they say, Graveyard's just a state of mind." he held up Polymerization. "Oh yeah, wait, I fuse these dudes with Polymerization. Meet my most potent monster, Mokey Mokey King."

Elroy leaned back on his elbow as the shadow of Mokey Mokey King fell over everyone.

"Wake up dude, we're dueling." Belowski said.

Elroy just held up his medals. "Time to hit the hay little man, here just take 'em."

Chazz leaned on Syrus' head with his eyes closed. "It's over?" he whispered.

"Mokey-I mean, hey Jay, what's the score?" Syrus said.

"He won."

Aurelia smirked at Chazz who was steadily falling asleep on Syrus' head. She could feel his sudden calm fatigue through the bond and batted it back at him. She didn't want to fall asleep.

A scream suddenly broke the calm. That woke Chazz and Syrus right away and they all headed down the cliff towards the water. Aurelia stayed back against the cliff as far as she could from the water and still watch the duel. Mindy and Jasmine were facing off against who she guessed was a pro. She noticed Chazz move unconsciously in front of her to block her between himself and the cliff-side.

'_Thank you.' _she sent.

"It's the Maitre D, he's a pro." Chazz answered Syrus' question.

"Yeah but it's two against one, they have to win." Syrus replied. Neither Jaden nor Syrus had noticed that Aurelia had pressed herself against the side of the cliff. Chazz backed up until he could reach back his arm and touch her. She curled in behind him.

'_You okay?' _he asked.

'_I'll be better once we get out of here. Mindy and Jasmine look really shook up.' _she sent.

"Yeah right, it could be twenty to one and it wouldn't matter." Chazz said, finally rebuking Syrus' statement.

Maitre D mocked Mindy and Jasmine mercilessly. Aurelia looked away from the duel as a familiar scent crossed her nose. Alexis was heading this way in all her white dorm glory.

"I suppose dueling me is a man's job." Maitre D said.

Aurelia felt her hackles raise at the jab. Excuse me? Who does he think he is? Chazz's fingers squeezed her side as he felt her hostility towards him grow.

'_You could duel him.'_

'_Around this much water? I'd be off my game and he might actually win.'_

'_You were fine in our duel.'_

Aurelia pressed her fingers against his back. _'Because of you. I was focused on you so much that my fear took a backseat.'_

'_Yeah, I'm sorry about that.'_

'_I know.'_

"Hey, are you two paying attention?" Syrus called back at them.

"What?" they said simultaneously and glared at each other when Syrus glanced back.

"Alexis took over their duel."

"What is she thinking?" Chazz asked.

"I know! He's got over twice her life points." Syrus said.

So Maitre D had his Bacchus, a red slime token and a face down card while Alexis' field was empty.

"I'm confused, why is she sticking up for Obelisk Blue? Didn't she ditch them to go join that white dorm?" Chazz asked.

"Maybe deep down, the old Alexis is trying to break through." Syrus suggested.

Mindy and Jasmine smiled down at him.

"I sure hope so." Jaden said.

Chazz turned slightly again, to hide his arm which had returned to her side. It felt so good just to feel his touch. She suspected this was because of the newness of their bond and the remnants of mating season, but still; she felt drunk on it.

Chazz's amusement filtered through to he in response to her feelings. His hand remained.

Alexis played her Machine Angel Ritual to summon Cyber Angel Bentin by sacrificing Cyber Angel Edatin(?).

"Oh please, I have met tougher souffles." Maitre D said. "Oh Bacchus, are you hungry?"

Syrus and Jaden both turned to Chazz. "What's a souffle?"

"Don't you dorks know anything about fine dining?" Chazz said. Aurelia bit her lip to hold in her laughter.

"Uh…no?"

Alexis played Ritual Weapon to up Bentin's points to 3300.

"Hey I have that card." Aurelia said.

She knocked D's life points down to 2600. Because of her effect, Bacchus' defense points also came out of D's life points dropping them further to 1000.

Maitre D came back with a female monster that dropped Bentin's points to 2300 and then sacrificed her and his token to summon another monster which destroyed Bentin. He then played Bacchus' Banquet, a field spell that turned the field into a Roman temple.

Alexis played Cyber Tutu but because of D's banquet she couldn't use her special ability.

"Alexis, kick the pants off this stiff!" Mindy yelled.

"Yeah, do it for Obelisk Blue!" Jasmine added.

Alexis paused, staring at her hand.

"Hold on, that card must be White Veil." Chazz said suddenly.

"How do you know?" Jaden asked.

"Just look at her. Part of her doesn't want to play it, and I know why. Cause if she did, it would mean Alexis is still loyal to Sartorius."

"That means there's hope."

Alexis played a facedown and ended her turn. Maitre D's monster gained 1000 points and attacked Cyber Tutu but Alexis sprung her Hallowed Life Barrier and tossed her White Veil card to activate it.

"Ugh, I end my turn." Maitre D said, _without a French accent_.

"Did you lose your French accent Gaston?" Alexis teased.

Aurelia smirked. "I knew his accent was too much. So fake."

Alexis played Pot of Greed and then played Cyber Petite Angel which allowed her to use her Cyber Machine spell card. She then played Fulfillment of the Contract and paid 800 points to summon Cyber Angel Edatin. Because of her ability, Alexis' Pot of Greed came back to her hand and allowed her to draw two more cards. Alexis then used Machine Angel Ritual to summon Cyber Angel Dakini by sacrificing Edatin and Petite Angel. Dakini's special ability got rid of Maitre D's monster and because his monster was gone so was his field spell. Dakini took out the rest of his life points.

Maitre D fainted. Chazz sighed. "Good riddance."

"Oui oui." Syrus chimed in.

"Alexis!" Jaden called. She turned her back on him and started walking away.

"Hey wait, aren't you coming back with us to blue?" Jasmine asked.

"Come on Lex, we're besties remember?" Mindy said.

"As if! You two ruined the reputation of the Obelisk Blue dorm."

"We did?"

"Yeah, supposedly you guys represent the best of the best. Back when I was a blue, it meant something." Alexis said as she walked away.

"What was that about?" Syrus asked.

"Wake up, she's struggling with her loyalty to the society of light." Chazz said.

"Sweet, just like you were Chazz. And before long she'll be back with us." Jaden said.

"That depends on how stubborn she is and how willing she is to listen. It took you a while with Princeton didn't it?" Aurelia said.

Chazz took his hand away from her. "What exactly are you implying?"

"That you're a stubborn brat who thinks he's above everyone else."

"Well yeah." he smirked.

Aurelia rolled her eyes. "Come on guys. I'm beat, let's get out of here, but feel free to stay Princeton."

"Hey!"

* * *

Aurelia snuck along the wall of the Slifer dorm, hiding in the shadows. It was doubtful that anyone was up this time of night but she wasn't taking any chances. She slid her key into the doorknob and crept in. Aurelia slunk further into the room and to another door. She opened it and smiled, jackpot.

"What are you doing?"

Aurelia wheeled around to find Chazz standing behind her, clad only in his pyjama pants, with his arms crossed over his chest, staring at her.

She held out the tub of chocolate ice cream and a spoon with a sheepish smile. "I was craving it." she said.

"Enough to get out of bed, sneak into the cafeteria kitchen and steal it? You do realize it's 3 in the morning."

"It's not stealing if I bought it, and trust me, everything goes across my desk so I know I did." she tugged the lid off with a claw. "As for the morning thing, you do realize I'm kinda nocturnal right?"

Chazz sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes dear."

She shook the tub at him after eating a spoonful. "You want some?"

"No, what I want is my wi-girlfriend to hurry up and come back to bed."

Aurelia gave him a look before delving back into her ice cream. Chazz leaned against the wall and looked out the window.

"You know you can call me that." she said suddenly.

Chazz glanced back at her. "What? Girlfriend?"

"No, your wife." she smirked at his shocked blush. "Don't think I didn't notice."

"Um…."

"I already am you know." she said as she stared at the label of the tub. "The whole mating thing to a Shem-Miw is our equivalent of marriage. Forever remember?"

"Right." he watched her take another bite. "How come you didn't mention this before?"

Aurelia looked up at him. "Well, our bond is already forever so I figured you knew that this is our version of marriage. It's not really that big of a surprise is it?"

Chazz walked over to her and sat down. "Not when I think about it." he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she snuggled into him.

Silence, and then: "Aurelia, do you think we're going a bit too fast?"

She looked up at him. "To fast?"

"Yeah, not even two weeks ago we were almost enemies and now we're married. Albeit secretly, but still. Are we going to fast?"

Aurelia lowered the tub to her lap and stared at it. "Do you think it's too fast?"

"A bit, yeah. I mean, you've met my family and we have dated a bit but now we're bonded, sleeping together and I know you've been thinking about how you can explain moving in with me to everyone without it looking like we are together. I never thought I'd be married at sixteen."

Aurelia leaned away from him. "Why didn't you say any of this beforehand?"

"I was kind of thinking about how I could save you."

Aurelia looked like she'd been slapped. "I didn't need saving! I was going through my first season and yeah, it sucked, but I would have been fine. You didn't need to go through all of this if you didn't want to!" She stood up and put the ice cream tub back in the freezer.

Chazz stood too. "Aurelia you were in pain, I could see it in your eyes. I wanted to help you."

"So this whole thing was a pity fuck?"

"What? No! Never! I was worried about you."

Aurelia slammed the spoon down on the counter and slammed her walls up around her emotions. "So the reason that you bonded with me was because you were worried I'd die without it? I never wanted to force you into anything and you found me when I was at my weakest and bonded with me to 'save my life'?"

"No! Aurelia listen to me-"

She slid away from his grasping arms and out the door. He ran after her, hoping no one heard the noise of the door. "Aurelia stop it!"

She ignored him and kept on walking. Chazz ran up in front of her and grasped her arms to stop her. "Goddamnit listen to me! I love you! That's why I bonded with you, because I love you."

She looked up at him through her blonde bangs, her eyes wet. "You don't get it Chazz. You will never need me as much as I need you." she said.

He stared into her eyes as both his hands cupped her cheeks. "I might. Show me."

She stared up into his dark eyes and released her hold over her emotions. She bared her soul to him and let him feel the deep need she had for him. For his touch, his eyes, his smile, his body, his soul. Everything she felt because of her biological need for her mate and her love for him. Chazz pressed their foreheads together and breathed deeply, his eyes shut.

"I need you more than anything Chazz, you have to realize that now." she whispered.

She felt his love flare through their bond in response to her words. She felt his soul connect with hers when she reached out for him.

'_I'm sorry. I know now. I'm sorry. I love you.' _his thoughts repeated to her.

She rubbed her nose against his and sighed. "We kinda suck at this whole communicating thing."

He snorted and opened his eyes. They were suspiciously wet. "You'd think we'd be better at it what with the whole telepathy thing."

She moved in closer and pressed her lips to the scar on his neck where she bit him. He shivered and enclosed her in his arms, surrounding her in his scent, making her purr in satisfaction.

He chuckled.

"What?"

"I still think the purring is cute." he said.

She looked up at him. "Chazz, take me to bed."

He reached down and lifted her up bridal style. "As you wish princess."

"I thought I told you not to call me that."

"You actually thought I was listening?"

"Right, I forgot who I'm talking to."

* * *

**Yeah, they had a fight. Again. Still, wouldn't you be concerned if you were in a relationship like this? Review Please.  
**


	27. S2 Chapter 9

**Okay, so I finished a little over reading week so I'm almost through season 2. Just as a warning, this chapter has a small lemon at the beginning and some Proshipping later on.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Aurelia.**

* * *

Aurelia sighed and arched her back in pleasure as lips trailed down her stomach. Her eyes, closed in that same pleasure, missed the look Chazz gave her as he delved lower to her hips. She was completely naked to him while he still retained his sleep pants, even when she tried to divulge him of them. This was about her, not about him.

His thumb slid down her folds gently and parted them, seeking the warmth inside. She shuddered and moaned when he thrust his fingers into her. She whispered his name and a moan before his lips replaced his fingers. His tongue lapped against her and she felt the smirk on his lips when she mewled and fisted the bed sheets.

"Don't rip them or that will be the sixth set we've ruined." he chided gently.

"It's not like we can't afford new ones." she ground out as his fingers returned inside her. Her claws dug deeper into the sheet. "Chazz please…"

He smirked again and grazed her belly with his lips, coming closer and closer to where she wanted him most…

Knock.

Knock.

"Hey Chazz! You home?" Jaden's voice called out to them from the front door.

Their gazes met. "Did you lock the door?" she asked. She immediately knew the answer when it flew through his mind. "Shit." she said.

Chazz flew up from the bed and threw her his jacket before walking out of their bedroom. "What do you want Slacker?" she heard him say.

Aurelia shrugged on the jacket and wrapped it around her to cover her nakedness. Her clothes were in the bathroom so hopefully they wouldn't go in there. She sighed in unfulfilled need. Jaden the cock-blocker, figures.

'_We have a problem.' _Chazz's voice echoed through her mind.

'_Other than Jaden, Syrus and Hassleberry?' _she asked.

'_There's some weird guy using dark magic to win duels. Or at least, that's what Jaden heard. He's looking for you too.'_

Aurelia sighed again and leaned against the door. _'Great, just what I need right now. More dark magic.'_

* * *

Aurelia turned her head away from the others and discreetly sniffed the air.

"I still don't get why we had to bring her along." Chazz huffed. "She couldn't even win a duel against me, not that anyone can, but she's still just slowing us down."

'_Anything yet?' _he sent.

"Chazz, she's a friend, and she can help. Besides, she runs the school, she should know about stuff like this." Jaden said.

Aurelia ignored them both and looked west of their position. _'This way.' _she replied.

When they heard muffled talking, Jaden sped up. "Ah ha! I thought I heard you!" he declared, stepping out of the trees. Chazz circled around while Aurelia kept a close eye on him. "This game's on."

A shadow stood between him and the other person. A figure with a dark intent and even darker magic. Jaden stared wide-eyed at it while Syrus and Hassleberry caught up with them. Syrus gasped and Hassleberry let out a "Sam Hill!" while Aurelia moved slightly in front of Jaden.

"Uh, hi? I think I have the wrong forest." Jaden stuttered.

Aurelia glared up at the spectre but it blew away. Since it didn't bother any of them, she stowed it away for the time being and approached the man slumped on the other side of the log.

"What was that? A ghost?" Jaden said.

"Not quite. The Grim Reaper." Chazz said as he tugged a necklace free from the man. He tossed it to Jaden while Aurelia checked his pulse. Still breathing and alive, just asleep.

"The Grim Reaper? Come on." Jaden scoffed.

"I heard about it when I was at North Academy." Chazz explained. "It was supposed to be locked away but someone let it out."

"No shit." Aurelia said.

Chazz glared down at her. _'You getting any funny feelings from this guy?'_

'_You mean like the warm and fuzzies?' _she scoffed, her disdain flowing through to him. _'Nothing. There's a lingering trace of the Grim Reaper's magic on him but it's all the Reaper, there's nothing unusual about this guy.'_

"We should get this guy to the nurse's office." Syrus suggested.

Chazz crossed his arms. "I'm not carrying him."

* * *

In the end, it was Hassleberry who carried him. They situated him on a bed while Chazz went through the records of everyone at the tournament. After getting there, Hassleberry and Syrus fell asleep against one another and she didn't blame them. It was late and she wanted to be in bed too, albeit for a different reason. She felt Chazz's amusement and arousal at the idea.

Jaden looked over his shoulder while Aurelia leaned against a wall. "Check it out." Chazz said to him. "Lucien Grimly, he's a North Academy student."

'_Really? A name linked to the devil and a last name linked to the Grim Reaper? This guy's a walking cliché.' _She sent.

"North Academy!" Lucien said suddenly, sitting up. "Where's my deck?"

"Chill out, it's right here bro." Jaden said.

Lucien grabbed it from him. "Hands off, it's all mine."

"Relax, it was in good hands."

"That's enough!"

"Whoa, talk about grumpy." Jaden said. "You need some more sleep."

"We can't all be as happy as you." Chazz said.

"Are you Jaden?" Lucien asked then turned to Chazz. "And you must be Chazz."

"Uh, _The_ Chazz."

Lucien stood up on the bed. "I've heard about you kid." he said, pointing a finger at Jaden. "You're leading this tournament aren't you?"

"If you're talking about who's in charge, that would be me." Aurelia straightened and glared at him. "Get down from the bed."

Lucien sneered at her but acquiesced. "You're not leading for long, my deck is unbeatable! You like losing?" he said to Jaden, completely ignoring her.

"I've heard that before. What makes you special?" Chazz asked.

"Simple." he grasped at his neck. "My card! What did you do with it? Tell me! You don't know what you're dealing with!"

"Yeah, that's the whole point, but it's been taken care of." Chazz replied, putting away his PDA. Chazz had taken the card and locked it away with the Ojamas. "What were you thinking, using that card? It's too dangerous."

Lucien growled and sat back on the bed. "I don't care."

"Don't care? Don't you realize you unlocked a power you can't control? I've heard the legend, first you win the duel, then you lose your soul." All he knew about the legend flashed across Aurelia's mind. It wasn't pretty, but she had dealt with soul-stealing magicks before.

"Really?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, why do you think it was locked away?" Chazz said. "I'm telling you that card is evil."

"So that thing we saw outside, was the real Grim Reaper?"

"That's right kid, here's the deal." Lucien started. He told them about his losing streak at North Academy. "That day I made a choice. You want to be great? Then get some help."

"Seriously? You call making a deal with the Grim Reaper getting help?" Jaden said.

"So what? What's a measly soul compared to winning? Cause the Reaper promised me victory!" Lucien stated. Black smoke started curling around his right arm.

"Lucien? Are you all right?" Jaden asked.

Aurelia moved between them and Lucien as he stood up on the bed again with his arm stretched into the air.

"Harvester of souls return to my deck!" he called. "Hear me? If you want my soul than keep your promise and bring me victory now!"

Aurelia's hair suddenly blew back in a wind caused by the smoke. Syrus and Hassleberry woke with a startle, screaming in fear. The door to the medical wing opened and Crowler stood there, reeking of the Reaper.

"Crowler?" Jaden said.

Aurelia faced to the side, keeping one eye on Lucien and the other on Crowler. Yellow appeared. _"Sorry, boss but did you really think I could stop the Reaper?" _he said.

Chazz winced, "Thanks for nothing."

"Excellent. I knew he'd find his way back." Lucien said, jumping down from the bed. He ran past them and grabbed the card from Crowler before bolting down the hallway.

"Wait!" Jaden said and took off after him. Aurelia, Chazz, Syrus and Hassleberry followed them. Aurelia slowing herself so that she kept pace with the others. Chazz gave her an odd look of confusion and she returned it.

'_What are you holding back? I can feel something different about you.' _he said.

'_My speed. I could be there in a few seconds if I wanted to, I know exactly where he's going.' _she replied.

He looked away. _'Show me later. Please.'_

Aurelia smirked at him. "Sure." she accidentally said out loud.

"Sure what?" Syrus panted.

"Sure, now Jaden will want to duel him and we'll be stuck out here even longer. I happen to like sleep you know." she said.

'_Nice save.'_

'_Thanks.'_

"Aw it's started, and it's his turn!" Syrus said as they emerged from the school.

"Don't tell me you believe all that hooey about winning the duel in one turn?" Hassleberry said.

"It's true, just watch. The Grim Reaper allows him to draw any card he wants." Chazz said.

As Lucien caused Jaden to play Sparkman and Burst Impact face down, Aurelia and the others headed to Jaden's side of the field. Lucien played his Slash Draw card which made him discard four cards and if he drew Slash Draw again then all of Jaden's cards would be destroyed and he'd lose 1000 life points for each card. He'd lose in one turn.

"Hold on, there are four cards out there!" Syrus exclaimed.

"But if that's the case, he'll lose 4000 points." Hassleberry added.

"If Lucien picks Slash Draw it's all over. Rest in peace dork." Chazz said.

"Way to be supportive Princeton."

Jaden survived Lucien's combo because of his Hero Medal card which returned to his hand instead of the graveyard.

"What do you know? Guess Slash Draw only works if the card goes to the grave." Chazz said.

"Way to play!" Syrus said.

Lucien caused Jaden to play Avion and he played Invincible Demise Lord. Jaden drew Polymerization and created Flame Wingman who took out Demise Lord and a good chunk of Lucien's points.

"Awesome!" Syrus said.

"Don't fear the Reaper son!" Hassleberry cheered.

"Good song." Aurelia sighed. Chazz's amusement made her smirk.

Lucien's Demise Lord returned due to it's special effect with 3000 points. Demise Lord whirled his scythe and ghosts flew from it, circling around them.

Syrus and Hassleberry froze up while Aurelia moved slightly in front of Chazz.

'_They're just ghosts Aurelia, I'm fine.' _he said in response to her protective instinct.

'_You don't know that. Dark magic remember?'_

"I'm a little scared." Hassleberry whimpered.

"A little?" she replied.

Demise Lord attacked Flame Wingman which knocked Jaden's points down to 100. Jaden played Dandelion and a facedown for his turn. Lucien played Spell Reproduction which, by discarding two cards, allowed him to bring Slash Draw back from the grave.

"He must have another Slash Draw in his deck if he's going to play that, and he's going to use the Reaper to draw it which means he's about to win this." Chazz said.

"Wrong Chazz."

"Say what?"

"Lucien's not going to use the Reaper, he's going to do this on his own." Jaden said.

Jaden explained that having faith in your deck allowed you to draw what you wanted. Lucien activated his Slash Draw and sent three cards to the grave. But Lucien made a decision and threw the Grim Reaper card away. He even switched the hand supporting the duel disk so he could draw with his left hand. He still drew Slash Draw and used it to attack Jaden but Jaden had his trap Emergency Evasion which removed every card from his field before Lucien could destroy them.

"No way!" Syrus said.

"Nice tactic." Hassleberry said.

"Well I guess it was okay." Chazz said.

Aurelia rolled her eyes at Chazz. "Smooth Jaden."

"Aw c'mon guys, you're making me blush." Jaden grinned widely.

Lucien went to attack with his Demise Lord but Jaden countered with the fact that Emergency Evasion allowed him to put those cards back on the field that he removed as long as he drew the same type of card. Jaden drew Neos so Dandelion returned.

Lucien destroyed Dandelion, leaving two Fluff Tokens in it's wake which Jaden then sacrificed to play Neos. Jaden then added Neos Force to Neos which pumped his points up to 3300. Neos destroyed Demise Lord and thanks to Neos Force, Demise Lord's attack points came out of Lucien's life points. Jaden had won.

Lucien collapsed on his back. "That's game." Jaden said. "We've gotta do this again sometime."

Lucien held up the peace sign. "You've got yourself a deal Jaden." the Grim Reaper's mark disappeared from his hand. "And speaking of deals, it looks like my pact with the Grim Reaper is off. Thanks Jaden, you restored my faith in my deck. And I promise, I'll never lose trust in my cards, or myself, again."

Chazz smirked.

Aurelia elbowed his side. _'You big softy.' _she said before walking over towards where Lucien had thrown the Grim Reaper card. She picked it up and opened the case. The dark magic within the card reacted to the shadow magic she had within her but she fought it off and ripped the card in two.

"Now you can't use anyone else again." she said.

The Grim Reaper took shape around her and the wind picked up, whipping her hair around, but she simply ripped the two pieces she had again and again until there was nothing left but what looked like confetti. The Grim Reaper's magic dissipated and he disappeared.

Lucien and Jaden bid each other goodbye as they went their separate ways. Jaden, Syrus and Hassleberry returned to their room while Chazz waited at the door to his. Aurelia looked out into the forest before yawning and joining Chazz.

"Ready to finish what we started before?" he asked.

Aurelia smiled at him and yawned again. "I don't think so." she said.

"What? Why not?"

"I'm tired. I want to go to sleep."

Chazz sighed, aggravated and muttered to himself about how stupid Jaden was, but he didn't push her decision. That was one of the reasons she loved him, he challenged her but he didn't order her against her wishes. Something rare in a bond like theirs.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Fine, bed. But you owe me."

"Doesn't Jaden technically owe you?"

"I don't want to think about Jaden and what I have planned for you to pay me back with at the same time." he grimaced.

Aurelia laughed loudly.

* * *

Aurelia sorted through different order forms on her desk, trying to decide which ones she had to do now and which ones could wait. Truthfully, she wanted all of them to wait because she was annoyed with the requests people had been bringing to her recently. She had enough on her plate as it was with the Society of Light without having to worry about whether or not they had received the latest cards at the store. Or whether or not to serve lasagne on two days instead of one. Apparently everybody liked lasagne.

'_Did you fire Crowler and Bonaparte?' _Chazz suddenly asked her.

'_Those two? No, and Sheppard didn't send me any forms for their release either. Why?' _Aurelia replied as she studied the form in front of her. The faculty union was on her case about raises again. Did it look like she was made of money? Okay maybe she was but the school wasn't. Where was she going with this again?

'_They seem to think they are. They're bugging Pegasus about getting hired with him. You sure they're not fired?'_

'_Positive. Oh, and after those two are done bugging him could you send Pegasus my way. We have a meeting scheduled soon.' _she sent.

'_Will do.'_

Aurelia sighed and threw out that form. Stupid negotiations. She did sign the lasagne form though.

* * *

Aurelia twitched awake from her slumber to an odd buzzing feeling in her stomach. It felt familiar but she couldn't place it.

Aurelia glanced over her shoulder at Chazz, asleep at her back, an arm around her waist. He hadn't stirred at all so it probably wasn't monster related since they could both hear them. She slipped out from under his arm without disturbing him and grabbed her housecoat from the back of the door. She slipped out of Chazz's dorm unnoticed and up the stairs to Jaden's room where she could feel the buzzing getting stronger. Figures it had to do with Jaden.

She slipped a claw into the lock and jimmied it open just as a figure covered in light disappeared from the room. Jaden was left standing, holding a box.

"Jay? What happened?" she whispered.

He looked up at her sleepily. "I don't know. Sartorius was here and he gave me this. He told me not to give it back to him though. Weird huh?"

Aurelia glanced into the opened box to find some kind of key on a chain. "What is that for?"

"No idea." he yawned. "Why are you here?"

"I felt…something happening." she replied, uncertain. Could it have been magic? Most of the time she felt only dark magic, perhaps her body was reacting to the feel of light magic this time. "It didn't feel dangerous but it was still unnerving."

"No kidding." Jaden said. "It was Sartorius after all."

Aurelia sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "All right. I'm going back to bed then."

Jaden yawned again, "Yeah, see you later."

Aurelia closed his door gently and padded back down to Chazz's, well, house was more apt than dorm room. What was Sartorius doing giving Jaden a harmless key? It had no magic to speak of; she sensed no harmful intent coming through from his appearance. What the hell was going on?

Aurelia hung her housecoat back on the door of their bedroom before climbing back into bed. Chazz still hadn't moved from where she left him. She smiled at him and brushed the backs of her fingers over his cheek before falling asleep again.

* * *

When she awoke the next day, she received a message on her PDA from Jaden to meet at Chazz's place. Since she was already there, she simply changed clothes and waited in the kitchen. Chazz was already up and cooking breakfast for himself when she walked in.

"Did you get the message too?" she asked.

He look confused. "What message?"

Aurelia snorted. "Of course. Jaden plans a meeting here but he doesn't even ask your permission."

Chazz shook his head. "Stupid Slacker. If he's planning to talk about the Society of Light then he's more than welcome here. As long as he isn't interrupting anything again."

Aurelia smirked. "He's probably using this place as a safe haven to talk openly about the Society. He did get a visit from Sartorius last night."

Chazz bristled at the name. "Why would Sartorius be visiting Jaden at night?" he glanced over at her with a suspicious look. "And how did you know about that?"

"I may have seen it happen." she shrugged. "I got a funny feeling last night and followed it up to Jaden's. Sartorius was there and he gave Jaden a key."

Someone knocked loudly at the door. "Hey! Chazz! You home?"

"Yes Slacker, you can come in."

Jaden, Syrus and Hassleberry all filed in. "So what's this about a meeting at my place that no one told me about?" he asked.

Jaden turned sheepish. "Oh yeah, I knew I forgot to tell someone."

Chazz face palmed and went back to making an omelette.

"Whoa!" Syrus sidled up to where Chazz was cooking. "You can cook Chazz?"

Chazz smacked him with the spatula when he got to close to his food. "Yes, and this is my breakfast, get your own brat."

Aurelia shook her head and sat down on one of the couches. Jaden sat next to her while Hassleberry and Syrus took the other.

Jaden started to tell the story of what happened last night. It wasn't long before Syrus interrupted. "No way! Sartorius? Are you sure it wasn't just a bad dream?"

"Positive." Jaden said. "Just look, he gave me this key."

"Besides, I saw him too. It couldn't have been just Jaden's dream." Aurelia said.

"Wait a minute, how did you get in? I thought I locked the door." Syrus said.

Aurelia looked down at her nails. "I may have picked the lock." she said.

Syrus fumed silently while Hassleberry stared at the key. "So what's it open?"

"No clue."

"You too huh?"

Aurelia and the others looked up to see Aster standing at the railing. He held up his key. "I was hoping it was his jet, but no such luck."

"When did my house become Grand Central Station?" Chazz mumbled from the stove.

"Hey! Long time no see!" Aurelia greeted.

"So there are two keys?" Jaden asked. "And what are we supposed to do with them anyway?"

"I have no idea, but until we figure that out we've got to keep them safe." Aster replied.

Jaden nodded in response.

Aurelia stared at the keys in thought. "I think I have an idea of what's going on." everyone turned to her. "Well, last night I couldn't sense anything evil about the magic Sartorius used and then there's the fact that he told Jaden never to give it back to him. I think it has to do with brainwashing." she stuck a thumb over her shoulder at Chazz. "He was brainwashed and there was a battle going on between the brainwashed part of him, or rather the evil side, and the good side of him. Maybe Sartorius is going through the same thing."

"That doesn't make any sense. How could he lead a society if he's the one who's brainwashed?" Jaden asked.

"No it does make sense. Something could have taken over his mind and is now in control of his body. The part of him that is good is the part you two met last night. I'm guessing the thing controlling him has no idea you two even have the keys."

"So wait, there's a good Sartorius and a bad Sartorius?" Syrus asked.

"Precisely, just like when Princeton was brainwashed there was an evil side and a somewhat good side. His, for lack of a better term, good side won." Aurelia said.

"Hey, I resemble that remark." Chazz said.

"So what do we do?" Hassleberry asked.

Aurelia glanced up at Aster. "For right now, nothing. We'll have to wait it out." he said.

Jaden, Syrus and Hassleberry left to get their own breakfast from the cafeteria since Chazz wasn't sharing. But Aster stayed behind. Chazz brought two plates over from the kitchen and placed an omelette in front of Aurelia.

'_You didn't have to make me breakfast you know.'_

'_Shut up, you love my cooking.'_

Aster walked down the steps and into the living room. "So you two are mated now?"

"Yep." Aurelia said before digging into her omelette.

"Where have you been, by the way?" Chazz asked.

"To put it bluntly, hiding." Aster replied.

"What? Why?"

"It's because we're newly mated. He was afraid I'd see another Shem-Miw as a potential threat towards you and kill him."

"Well, try to anyway." Aster said.

Aurelia snorted. "I would beat you."

"So wait. You stayed away because she thinks you want me?"

Aurelia and Aster stared at him for a beat before laughing. "No, no. Not that way. Another Shem-Miw would have put my instincts on edge and I'd be more possessive than before, just because my instinct thinks that. And you saw how messed up I was at the beginning. He and I both know you're not his mate but it would have put strain on a newly formed bond. Now that it's pretty much solid, he can come around again and not get attacked."

Chazz "Humphed" "Thanks for not making me feel so awkward."

Aurelia just gave him a cheeky grin.

"Wait, so who is Aster's mate?"

Aster bristled and looked away. Aurelia shrugged. "Dunno. He hasn't told me yet. I have a pretty good idea who it is though."

Aster crossed his arms. "No you don't. Shut up."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

Chazz smirked. "So she is pretty close."

"Don't you have class right now?"

Chazz chuckled before getting up to put his dishes in the sink. Aurelia was still working on her omelette so he let her be.

"Let me know if Jaden does something stupid again, okay?" she called to him.

He slid on his jacket and pack before turning to her. "You mean like he does every day? Yeah." he waved before leaving the room.

Aster glanced toward the door before moving closer to her. "Are you okay?"

Aurelia gave him a smile. "Yep. I'm great. I haven't felt this good in a long time."

"You sure?" he grimaced. "He's not, forcing you to do anything is he?"

"No, he has a lot more respect for me than that. He hasn't forced me or ordered me to do anything at all. You and Dr. Shaw did well explaining all of this to him. I wasn't at the time, but now I'm glad you told him."

Aster sighed before sitting next to her on the couch. "I was worried. Chazz seems like a douchebag when he's around others, always belittling them. I didn't want that to happen to you."

"It's just an act. He really does have a heart, he's just trying not to let his brothers find out about us. They'd try to break us apart and you know how that would end up. He's actually pretending that he has a crush on Alexis so his brothers won't suspect that he loves me."

Aster snorted. "Are you okay with that?"

She shrugged "As long as I don't have to see it. He has to make it look real though. It's tough sometimes."

"There are other options you know."

"They'll take him away. We're waiting until he's eighteen before coming out. It's less confrontational."

"If you say so."

Aster and Aurelia stayed inside for the rest of the day, catching up on what they had missed with each other and general topics. Chazz had already informed Aurelia that Jaden was dueling Alexis and that he was cheering for her and "stuff like that." Basically, he was making a fool out of himself in order to fool everyone else into believing he was in love with her.

Aurelia rolled her eyes in the middle of a conversation with Aster when she heard that.

"What?" Aster asked.

"Nothing, just Chazz being Chazz." she said.

"That doesn't comfort me at all."

* * *

It was the day after next when Aurelia got the call that Aster and Zane had met up at the school and were heading towards a duel. She knew Aster saw Zane as a real opponent and would not hesitate to duel him. She wanted to see if he'd changed at all. Judging by the way Aster was taunting him, not much.

"So what's up with the new Goth look Truesdale? Don't tell me that you've resorted to scaring your opponents into defeat. Or are you just depressed that I beat you on TV? Want revenge? Here's your chance." Aster said, holding up his duel disk with a smirk.

"Whatever." Zane replied.

"Should I take that as a yes?"

"Break it up! Both of you get back to your corners and chill out." Syrus yelled as he ran between them. "Aster listen, you can't go through with this duel. Zane's not who he used to be. Look at him, he wants revenge and he means business."

"Uh, guess again." Aster said.

"Huh?"

"Revenge? He doesn't want revenge. I mean I've been talking trash for like ten minutes and your brother won't even take the bait."

"If that's true, then what is it you want Zane?"

"He just wants to win, and he doesn't care who he has to step on. According to him all he really cares about is victory."

"That's right." Zane said in his calm voice. "You people are all the same to me. A bunch of worthless maggots."

Aurelia crossed her arms. That was rude.

"Well that settles it." Jaden said. "You have to teach him the meaning of respect Syrus. In other words, I think it's time you faced your brother in a duel." Jaden grabbed Syrus' deck and shuffled it. "You can't keep putting this off. I know that you don't think you're ready yet, but you've always been ready." he handed back the deck.

Syrus took it. "Thanks Jaden." he looked up determinedly at Zane. "Alright Zane, I'm dueling you to a challenge! What I mean is, I'm challenging you to a duel bro!"

"It's your funeral little man, but if you are serious about doing this than you'll have to enter my world." Zane opened his briefcase. "These make the duels more electrifying. Every life point lost is a shock to the system."

Aurelia stared down at the collars. So that's where Zane's been, dueling underground.

"Meet the new me. Thanks to duels like this your brother was reborn." Zane said.

"Uh, happy birthday?" Syrus offered.

Jaden and Hassleberry looked to each other.

"What'll it be?" Zane asked. "You going to meet me in the shadows or not?"

"Hey, uh Sy? About that speech I just gave you…" Jaden trailed.

"Not only will I meet you there but I'll bring you back." Syrus said, holding up a collar.

"Is this legal?" Hassleberry whispered to her.

She sighed. "As long as he consents to it, I can't stop them."

Hassleberry and Jaden set about to hooking up the collars to Syrus' arms and neck while Aster did the same to Zane. She watched Aster carefully though, because something wasn't sitting right with her. She knew that Aster viewed Zane as a worthy opponent, but to stand there for ten minutes trash talking the guy just to get his attention…

His attention.

She watched Aster situate the collars on Zane and realised he wasn't really looking forward to this duel at all. Aster had wanted Zane's attention and by dueling him, he would have all of Zane's focus. However, now that Zane's attention was else ware, Aster was left just to be a spectator.

Aster finally joined up with the others as the duel began. Aurelia stayed close by his side; she wanted to view his reactions.

"I may actually enjoy myself." Zane said as he drew his first card. He played Infernal Dragon in defence mode and a face down card.

Syrus played his Truckroid in attack mode.

"Nice toy, didn't you have one just like it when you were in diapers?" Zane sneered.

"Uh, maybe?" Syrus conceded. He then attacked and took out Zane's monster but instead of going to the graveyard, Truckroid absorbed it's attack points, boosting it up to 3000.

"How long have you been watching my duels little brother?"

"Long enough to know you have an underworld deck and you need monsters in your graveyard."

"You'll still lose twerp." Zane said.

Syrus ended with a face down.

Zane played Exploder Dragon in attack mode. He had his dragon attack Truckroid and was destroyed itself along with Truckroid due to it's effect. Zane then played Quick Summon allowing him to play Cyber Dark Horn. Cyber Dark Horn then absorbed the Infernal Dragon that was in the graveyard and boosted it's points to 2800. Zane's attack triggered Syrus' trap Life Force which allowed him to pay 400 points to cancel Zane's attack. Unfortunately, that got him his first taste of the shock collar. Syrus called out in pain as the collar activated.

"I'm beginning to see your strategy now. You've stacked your deck with cards that help reduce battle damage. But as you see even they come with a price. The pain isn't too much is it? Tell me Sy, how long can you last before you fall?" Zane said. "By the looks of you I'd say not much longer, but that's no surprise."

Aurelia clenched her hands. Syrus' little body wasn't meant to take shocks like this.

Syrus grit his teeth and played Submarineroid which allowed him to attack directly. Zane didn't even flinch at the shock.

"Didn't that hurt?" Syrus asked.

Zane smirked. Syrus placed Submarineroid in defence mode and a card facedown and ended his turn.

"It's funny, after a while you actually get used to the pain." Zane said. "Eventually, it no longer hurts Sy, in fact, it begins to make you feel stronger. I don't think of it as anguish anymore, now I think of it as the feeling of victory."

Aster flinched beside her but continued watching as if nothing had happened. He probably didn't even notice himself. Aurelia glanced at him worriedly before turning back to the duel.

Zane played Cyber Dark Edge and had it absorb Exploder Dragon's attack points to bring it up to 1800. Zane attacked Submarineroid but Syrus activated Cyber Repairer which allowed Zane to draw a card and Submarineroid became invincible. Due to Dark Horn's ability, Syrus would have lost points to damage but instead Syrus used his Life Force card and only took 400 points of damage, reducing his score to 3200. Dark Edge also had a special ability and by dropping half it's points it can attack directly. Syrus played Life Force again and dropped his points to 2800. Zane played another facedown and ended his turn.

"This is nuts." Aster said. "Zane's taking this duel too far."

"What are you thinking Zane? This isn't a duel, it's sick." Syrus said.

"Just give it some time. Trust me, when I started dueling in the underground I felt the same way, but then, I discovered the pleasure of pain. Duels aren't all fun and games, they hurt. They're about enduring anguish and making your opponent suffer!" Zane said.

Aurelia glanced over at Aster for his reaction as he seemed to retreat further into himself.

"You don't mean that Zane, you used to care. And you used to have respect for your opponents." Syrus said.

"Respect is for losers."

"No it's not! I'll prove it!" Syrus played Pot of Greed then summoned Cycroid in attack mode. He then added Training Wheels. Both Submarineroid and Cycroid attacked him directly which dropped Zane's points to 1600. Submarineroid then went into defence and Cycroid was removed from play. Syrus played one card facedown and then it was Zane's turn again.

Zane played Pot of Greed, then Zane played Cyber Dark Keel.

"How many Cyber Dark things can one guy have?" Jaden asked.

"How many heroes do you have?" Aurelia rebutted.

Zane destroyed Submarineroid with Cyber Dark Horn but Syrus activated his Life Force to save most of his points. Zane then attacked with his Edge and Keel and Life Force protected Syrus and only dropping his points to equal Zane's. Zane played one card facedown and ended his turn.

Syrus collapsed to his knees, his glasses on the ground in front of him. "Zane, who are you? I don't know you anymore." he whispered. "Well whoever you are, I'm done with respecting you."

"Excellent, now you get it! Respecting your opponent is absolutely pointless. You know why? Because only victors deserve respect Sy! As for the losers, they deserve only pain!" Zane said. "The world is made of hurt, you either get hurt or you control the hurt and inflict it upon the weak! You see that now don't you? You feel it!"

"Maybe he's right." Syrus mumbled.

"Syrus no! It's not true! Don't listen to him, he's wrong, fight it! And don't forget, Zane isn't himself. You need to remind him about respect. Respect for his cards, respect for his opponent and respect for himself." Jaden said.

Syrus picked up his glasses and got to his feet, replacing his glasses.

Aurelia sighed. "Zane's lost within himself. He's trying to make himself the victor so he never has to feel what it felt like when he lost to you." she whispered under her breath. She knew only Aster could hear her and she knew that he had by the way his shoulders sagged.

"I know. I did this." he whispered back.

"How did Power Bond get in my deck? I hid that card in my room." Syrus said.

"I may have stumbled across it." Jaden said sheepishly.

"I told you I wasn't ready." Syrus pouted.

"Look I may have shuffled it into your deck, but I didn't make you draw it. That happened because you're ready Sy. Can't you see? That card chose you." Jaden said.

"I thought he drew it because it was the next card in his deck." Aster whispered to her.

"Don't burden Jaden's pep talks with logic." she replied.

"Play it! And teach your brother about respect!" Jaden said.

Zane chuckled, "Please, he doesn't have the guts."

Syrus brought back his Cycroid along with the Training Wheels equipped to it. Syrus then played Power Bond allowing him to sacrifice two Cycroids to play Paracycroid. Paracycroid's attack doubled to 3200 as long as Syrus gave up 1600 life points. Zane played Power Wall to protect himself but ended up ditching 27 cards to do it. Syrus then played one card facedown.

"You said it yourself, Power Bond comes with a price. You lose 1600 life points and that's how many you have left." Zane said.

"You forget, that's how many you have left too." Syrus played Mirror Damage. Syrus' damage would have come out of Zane's life points too if he hadn't played Fusion Guard which allowed him to negate the damage as long as he discarded a fusion monster.

Zane had one card left so this was his last draw. He played Warp Beam which made him discard two monsters and lowered his Keel and Horn's points to 600 but they could attack directly. And by cutting his Edge's points in half, it could attack directly as well. Zane attacked directly but Syrus blocked with Life Force which only dropped his points to 400. Zane then played Rebirth Judgement which allowed him to change the type of all monsters in both graveyards and he chose to change them to dragons. Zane then activated his Instant Fusion spell which allowed him to sacrifice his three monsters to play Cyber Dark Dragon. This allowed him to absorb his Cyber End Dragon's points to Cyber Dark Dragon giving it 5000 points. And because all of Zane's cards went to the graveyard, Cyber Dark's attack increased to 8800 due to it's effect.

Syrus played Emergency Provisions which allowed him to destroy his Mirror Damage and his Cycroid disappeared along with it. He gained 1000 life points because of Emergency Provisions and then he used Life Force again which dropped his points to 1000. However, Zane played De-Fusion and attacked with all of his monsters at once, and Sy's points hit 0.

Syrus collapsed in a heap while Zane calmly walked away. Jaden turned him over gently. "Syrus are you okay?"

"I'm okay. Where's my brother?"

"He's gone."

"He can't, not yet, I still…" Syrus lost consciousness.

"Help! My friend needs a doctor, hurry!" Jaden yelled.

Aurelia was already on her PDA with the medical centre on the island. "Yeah, we had a shock duel here and one of them needs medical attention. Hurry."

Shaw nodded, "I've got people headed your way already."

Aurelia glanced at Aster to find him staring off the way Zane had gone. She knew there was something between them but was it just guilt on Aster's part for what he had done, or something more?

* * *

**Okay, another chapter done. Review please.  
**


	28. S2 Chapter 10

**This is a jammed packed chapter that ends in a cliffy. You've been warned. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Aurelia**

* * *

Aurelia picked up her phone from where it was ringing on the coffee table. Chazz was still in class so she was in his dorm alone, reading up on some work she had to finish. She knew Sheppard was in the city at Industrial Illusions with Pegasus, going over the progress of the tournament so far. And so far, nothing.

The last destiny card still hadn't surfaced yet and she knew Aster was still searching every opponent he duelled. One of the reasons this tournament had even been started was to find that card before something else bad happened. No doubt Pegasus was going over everything with Sheppard now.

"Hello Chancellor, how's the city?" she said.

"Were you informed about all of this dark light stuff?" he said directly.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

She sighed. "To tell you the truth, Pegasus explains things better. Besides, I'm here watching Aster and making sure that he doesn't get out of hand. He's on a vengeance quest after all."

"But he's your best friend." Sheppard said.

"And as his best friend, I'll stop him if this gets too out of hand. By the way, Jaden got Alexis back from the Society of Light if you hadn't heard." Aurelia added.

"I had heard."

"If that's all Sheppard?"

"Yes."

Aurelia hung up the phone and started toward the door. She knew Aster would be watching the title match this afternoon and she wanted to watch it with him.

* * *

Aurelia leaned back in her seat on the yacht. It took a while for her to actually buck up the courage to get on but if she didn't look out at the water, she could pretend that it wasn't there.

Aster leaned against the rail as he watched the portable player. The D's match would be starting soon. He glanced at her. "Still afraid of the water?"

Aurelia looked up from the screen. "Don't mention it. You may have beaten it out of your system but I haven't. Water and Shem-Miw are not meant to coexist."

"Uh huh."

"Well large bodies of water anyway."

Aster snorted.

The D's opponent was one Dr. Collector who apparently had an IQ of 210. Aurelia thought she remembered Bastian's being higher. Basically, Dr. Collector was a buff brainiac. D looked the same as always; he was the one who taught Aster to dress in suits. Personally, she didn't care for his fashion style.

D started out with Enigma, The Creator in defence mode and then a facedown. Collector played Dimensional Fissure and then Graceful Charity. Collector picked up three cards and then discarded two monsters into the Fissure. He then played Mining for Magical Stones which allowed him to discard another two cards in order to bring back Graceful Charity. He played Charity again and sent two more monsters to the fissure. Collector then played Dimension Fusion which allowed him to bring back those monsters that he removed from play for half his life points. Cosmic Queen, three Magician's Valkyria and Ebon Magician Kurei stood on Collector's side of the field.

"Quite the move." Aurelia muttered.

Collector attacked with his Cosmo Queen but D deflected with his Negate Attack which ended all attacks by the Collector this turn. Collector then activated Magical Blast which took out 200 of D's points for every spell caster on the field. That knocked D down to 3000 points. Collector then played one card facedown and ended his turn.

Something seemed to happen on D's side of the field as the field lit up with light so bright the cameras could barely focus. D played two Fiend Sanctuary cards to get two tokens he then activated D Force. D then sacrificed three monsters but that's when the cameras cut out.

"What?" Aurelia cried in shock, "What happened?"

Aster smacked the side of the player. "I don't know. It must have been something on their end." he closed it soundly.

Suddenly Aster's phone went off and he scrambled for it. "D? Is that you?" he sighed. "You're alright. I was watching the broadcast and it suddenly cut off." he waited. "What's wrong?" Aster glanced at his phone before shutting it off. "That was weird." he said to her.

"Is D okay?" she asked.

"He sounded okay, but he's coming out here to see me." Aster said.

"Why is that a bad thing?"

"I don't know, he just sounded…off."

"I'll come with then." Aurelia said as she stood.

"You don't need to."

"Aster I've known you for a long time and I've known D for almost as long. I want to know if something's wrong too." she said.

He sighed. "Fine, but he's coming on his boat."

She gulped, wonderful.

* * *

Getting aboard The D's ship wasn't difficult, even with an irrational fear of water, however, the boat was dark and it seemed like no one was aboard. That changed when they made it to the ballroom. The D stood on the opposite side of the ballroom.

"Aster my boy, you and I don't get to spend quality time together anymore." he said. "Ah, and Aurelia Kaiba. So good to see you as well."

"So what happened? Did you win today?" Aster asked.

"How did you get past the three Valkyria Dr. Collector had?" Aurelia asked,

"Oh right, you missed the ending. Are you sure you want to know the details?" D said.

"Yeah, of course. Did he lose?" Aster said.

"Did he lose?" D scoffed. "Aster, no duelist in the world can defeat me."

"How'd you win?"

D chuckled and launched into a story of how he defeated Dr. Collector with some ultimate card he had and the destruction it caused.

"What happened?" Aster said in horror before the doors behind them closed. "Hey, what's the deal?" he asked.

"Only one way out, the door behind me. I'm afraid the other exits are sealed. And don't even try using your claws, all of the doors are fortified against them."

Aurelia looked back and forth between The D and Aster. "Why are you doing this?" she asked D.

"What do you want?" Aster added.

"It's not what I want that matters, it's what the light wants, and I'm afraid that today the light wants you." D said. He glanced at Aurelia. "Sorry about this Miss Kaiba, you just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Once you see the light, you'll be free Aster."

"From what?" Aster said.

"From the sadness, for it will take you to see your father." D replied.

"My father? Is that?…"

"I believe you've been searching for this card for quite some time." D said.

Aster backed away. "No way!"

"The person who took your father from this world was me."

"Murderer!" Aurelia shouted.

'_Aurelia? What's going on? Why are you so upset?'_

'_I'm fine for now Chazz, I'll tell you if we need help.'_

'_We?'_

'_Aster and I, we're on The D's ship. I'll tell you more later.'_

Aster stood there in abject shock. The one man who had taken care of him and taught him to duel all these years was the man who murdered his father.

"You snake, how could you?" Aster said.

"Oh please, you mean how could I not. I needed that card and someone was in my way." D answered.

"Yeah, my dad."

"I thought this is what you wanted? I mean if your father hadn't disappeared without a trace, I wouldn't be your guardian and you wouldn't be the top duelist you are today. You had this all planned, that's why you practically handed me your father's design." D explained.

"I what?"

"Don't you remember the day we met?" D explained how he had met Aster when he was little and how they talked about how his dad made cards. "I was down on my luck, but thanks to you that was about to change. Of course your father's luck had just run out."

"He may not have realised it but your father was creating what would be the world's most powerful duel monsters card. A card that would soon become mine. With the ultimate destiny card at my fingertips, I became the most successful duelist in the pro circuit. Then we eventually met, but you had no idea that two weeks earlier you led me straight to my lucky charm."

"Hold on, if that's true than why did you adopt me?" Aster asked.

"It's simple, the police would never suspect a generous man like me. And it worked, thank you son." Aster growled. "We made a good team, you helped keep the cops off my trail and I filled you with false hope about your old man. I also kept your not-so-human secret a secret."

"So level with me. Where is he? Where's my father?"

"Patience kid, trust me, you and your pop will get to have a family reunion soon enough. In fact, I think he's going to be proud that his special card worked so well. Come on, aren't you glad it's not locked up in some safe? Well, if your father had his way, that's where it would be." D said.

"That's cuz it's dangerous."

"Oh please, you sound like he did. Well you're both cowards."

"Trust me, I'm not scared of you. I could just rip you to shreds right now, but I'll duel you in his honour." Aster said. He caught the duel disk that D threw to him.

"I'm not so generous." Aurelia said as she unsheathed her claws.

Aster held a hand out to her to halt her movement and she huffed before stepping back. She knew this was Aster's fight but she wanted to take piece of the D too.

Aster started first with Destiny Draw which allowed him to draw two cards if he discarded a Destiny Hero. He then played D Spirit Spell which let him summon Diamond Dude and thanks to his effect, Aster could draw, and if it was a spell card, use it on his next turn. He then activated Over Destiny which allowed him to summon Captain Tenacious. Also, because Destiny Hero Malicious was the one in his graveyard, he removed him from play to summon another one to the field. He then sacrificed all of his monsters to summon Destiny Hero Dogma. Aster set a facedown and then activated Clock Tower Prison.

D glanced around. "Not to bad. A little pedestrian for my taste but you've got a bright future son, it's a shame I have to snuff you out. Like I did your father."

"He's not your son." Aurelia growled.

"Your little head games won't work on me." Aster said.

"We'll see." D said before drawing a card.

Dogma's ability activated which took out half of D's life points. The clock on the prison changed to 3 o'clock.

D activated Cleric Note, which gave D a plasma token for every four levels Aster had on his field. D then played Fiend Sanctuary to add another token to the field. He sacrificed all of his tokens to summon Destiny Hero Plasma, the last of the Destiny Heroes.

"What? It can't be!" Aster said.

"It can. Thanks to your father, I have the ultimate monster!" D said. His monster absorbed Dogma and gained his abilities and half it's life points. Plasma's points rose to 3600. Plasma attacked, knocking Aster's life points down to 400.

Aurelia felt her claws lengthening again along with her canines. The D would pay.

"So tell me D, is that the best you can do?" Aster asked as he stood to his feet.

"Careful, don't go overexerting yourself now." D said.

"I'll be fine, I'm not human after all. Is that all you've got?"

"So glad you asked. While I was visiting your father I also helped myself to this. D Force." he placed the card on the top of his deck and white light filled the room. "Aster, meet the light of Destruction. Let's just say that he and your father go way back also."

Two red eyes emerged from the light. "Just as the D and Sartorius have come to worship me, you will come to revere my power as well."

"Yeah right freak." Aster said.

So this was the Light of Destruction? It seemed like a piece of Zork except made of light instead of darkness.

Aster lost half his life points due to Plasma's stolen effect from Dogma.

"Perhaps a brief time out would help?" D asked.

"Why? Are you tired? Cuz I've got plenty of fight left." Aster played his Pot of Greed and then summoned Doom Lord. He tried to remove Plasma from play but special abilities don't effect Plasma thanks to D Force.

The D started his turn by playing D Boost which allowed him to draw two more cards if D Force was his top card. Aster's clock moved to 6 o'clock. However, D played the spell card Drain Time which allowed him to freeze one of Aster's phases and he chose his standby phase. D then attacked with Plasma but Aster countered with D counter Trap but it was destroyed instead.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you that spells and traps don't work on him either." D said. Plasma destroyed Aster's Doom Lord. D played a facedown and ended his turn. Aster played two cards facedown and ended his turn.

The D attacked with Plasma but Aster activated his Eternal Dread trap which allowed the clock tower to finish it's rotation even after D used his Dust Tornado to try and get rid of his clock. Then Dreadmaster stepped in to protect the clock further with his natural barrier. Aster's Greed Pact activated, they both drew a card so D Force wasn't at the top of his deck anymore. This meant Plasma wasn't invincible anymore. Dreadmaster's other ability brought back Captain Tenacious and Diamond Dude.

D played his D Force again and then paid 800 points to activate Unfair Judge which allowed Plasma to attack all of Aster's monsters and destroy them.

Aster bent at the waist with the pain of his loss. Aurelia shivered.

Aster drew his next card Dark Angel and then sent it to the graveyard to activate it's effect. He was then able to resurrect it at the top of D's deck replacing D Force. Aster then played Dark City. He summoned Destiny Hero Celestial who's points jumped to 2600. When Celestial attacked, Dogma was released from Plasma and Plasma lost 1700 points, dropping it down to 1900. The D also lost 500 life points, dropping his points to 700.

Aster's attack faltered though, when Plasma began to show human faces in it's wings.

"Don't look so shocked, it's Plasma's secret power. I guess your daddy didn't tell you. His Plasma Hero can absorb human souls as well." The D said.

Dr. Collector's face materialized in the wing membrane.

"Surprise, surprise, the first soul was your father's." Collector's face disappeared and someone else took his place.

"Aster, help us. It's me, daddy!" Aster's father called out to him.

"Father!" Aster yelled.

"Yep, that's him alright. Still want to attack my Plasma? Go ahead kid, I dare you." D said.

"I can't." Aster said.

"You're sick." Aurelia spat.

"Aster, all of this is my fault son." Aster's father said.

"But dad."

"It's true, when I began to create that Plasma card, there was a light! It was a dark light!"

"The light of Destruction." Aster and Aurelia both said.

"I was weak. It took me over. I kept trying to stop it because I knew that it was dangerous. I tried but it was too strong. Because of me, the most destructive power in the universe is free. You have to stop it son." Aster's father explained.

"But how?"

"The D is just a pawn, the true evil exists inside Sartorius."

"It does?"

"He's possessed. The light is manipulating him so it can take over the world. Please Aster, forgive this old fool and stop the light!" Aster's father said.

"But dad!" Aster cried.

"I'm proud of you son, now please, save mankind." he disappeared back into Plasma.

"I'll do it father! And I'll free your soul!" Aster shouted. Celestial's attack resumed and destroyed Plasma and the rest of D's life points.

"But dad…" Aster muttered before closing his eyes. Aurelia joined him. "You did well Aster. I'm proud of you too."

Suddenly the Light of Destruction poured from the Plasma card and exploded, blowing both of them backwards. Aurelia wiped a hand across her forehead while Aster picked up the forgotten Plasma card.

"This isn't over Aster." The D said from across the room. "I shall return again."

"Yeah right." Aster said.

The door they had come through before blew open in the explosion and both of them escaped through it, away from the flames. Out on deck a chopper sounded in the air and they looked up to find Sheppard in a helicopter with a rope hanging down.

"What happened here?" he called down at them. "Grab the rope!"

Aurelia jumped for it with Aster on her heels. As she climbed into the chopper she was instantly wrapped in arms and assaulted with a familiar scent. "Chazz?"

"What happened? I thought you said you weren't in trouble. You were supposed to tell me if something happened. It's a good thing I didn't listen to you and went to Sheppard." Chazz berated her.

'_Yes, it was a good thing. I was distracted with Aster and The D.'_

'_The pro duelist?'_

'_Yes, he was Aster's legal guardian until tonight. He told us he's the one who killed Aster's father and he's also the one who stole his cards. He's still down there.' _she looked down at the burning ship below them.

"Let's get out of here." Sheppard said to Aster as he climbed in.

"Let's." he replied as he looked back out the window.

* * *

Aurelia stared out the window without really looking. In reality she was watching Aster, who sat with his hands clasped in front of him in thought. Sheppard looked worried beside him while Chazz merely alternated between watching her like she was going to disappear again and watching Aster.

"Did you find what you were looking for? Well, you know, the Destiny card?" Sheppard finally asked Aster.

"Yes, and I found something else. My father." Aster replied.

"Your what?"

Aster trailed off in thought while Sheppard stared gob smacked at him.

"The D was the one who murdered Aster's father." Aurelia supplied. "The light of destruction used that card and sucked in all the souls he ever defeated. Aster's father was the first."

Aster looked up as thunder boomed around them. A storm was rolling in, in more ways than one.

"Sheppard, you have to take me to the White dorm." Aster said suddenly. "So I can face Sartorius."

"Aster." Sheppard said.

"I know, it's too dangerous right? But he needs me." as they flew closer to the dorm, Aster leaned past her to get to the pilot. "Take us down." he demanded.

"No way." the pilot replied.

"Then I'll land my way." Aster said as he threw open the side door. Aurelia stood up as he moved. Aster jumped from the helicopter and through a window, tumbling into a crouch as he got in.

"Hey, don't take all the fun!" Aurelia called as she jumped out as well.

"Aurelia!" "Aster!" Chazz and Sheppard yelled.

"We're fine!" Aurelia called back to them. "Really, we can handle this. Go back!"

'_Aurelia!'_

'_Really Chazz, go. Both of us will be fine I promise, now get out of here.'_

'_I don't like this.' _

'_I don't like this much either but I have to go with him. I have to help him any way I can.'_

She felt his sigh through their bond. _'Please be careful.'_

_'Always am.'_

Aster and Aurelia charged through the hallways, opening doors as they went, hoping to find Sartorius. Aster must have found Sartorius' personal room because as they walked through they found his tarot deck sitting on a table with one card up. She didn't recognize the card, but by the look on his face, Aster did.

Aster moved and pushed on a panel with light shining behind it. It collapsed down to show a lit hallway. A secret passage.

"You can't hide from me!" Aster declared as he walked in. Aurelia followed closely behind him, one eye behind them just in case.

"Welcome." Sartorius' voice called as they entered a large room. "Glad you could make it Aster."

"Sartorius." Aster growled. "Just the man I was looking for. Surprised?"

"Why would I be? In case you've forgotten, predicting the future is my specialty." Sartorius replied.

"But the future isn't set in stone. I bet Jaden taught you that one the hard way." Aurelia said.

"Ah, you brought a friend." Sartorius smiled.

"Did you predict this?" Aster said as he whipped out Plasma. "It's Plasma, the card my father designed. But I guess you knew that already."

Aurelia suddenly felt panic alight in her mind and put a hand to her temple_. 'Chazz?' _she called.

'_I'm alright. The copter got hit by lightning and we're stuck in a tree but no one's hurt. Kinda stuck though.'_ he replied sheepishly.

'_Only you. Lightning? Seriously?'_

'_Yeah, just my luck.'_

"I'm setting you free!" Aurelia tuned back in just as Aster made that declaration.

Sartorius chuckled. "Aster, what makes you think the light's evil?"

"Because it took my father from me, that's why."

"That's nonsense. The truth is that the universe consists of light energy and darkness, and sometimes that light needs to escape! Every so often, surges of light collide with the earth. In the case of your father, this particular pulse of light inhabited that destiny card. Now for the fun part, where I come in. After your father's unfortunate accident, The D brought his card to me. I was a modest fortune teller at the time, but he thought I might unlock it's secrets. However, within me the light found it's host. It's permanent home if you will. Together we would herald a new age onto the planet. Our world is a flawed one, the light sought to restore justice and peace. Aster, believe me, if we want to save this planet from destroying itself, there's but one choice: we must make the people of earth forget they ever knew of war or crime or want. And so, the light will erase their dark minds!" Sartorius crowed.

He sighed. "Alas, it's not easy. There are billions of earthlings. But luckily we found a way to reach them all with a single blast."

"The satellite." Aster said.

"Precisely. With your key, the whole world will soon see the light! So just hand it over." Sartorius said.

"Yeah right. You're not talking about peace, you're talking about absolute power. Tell me 'master', what was so important about getting me involved in all this?" Aster said.

"You already know. I was warned of a chosen one, a child who could change destiny."

"A child?" Aurelia asked.

"A young boy who possesses the power to extinguish the light. I thought that boy was you, but I was incorrect."

"So it's Jaden! He's the one who's destined to save the world, isn't he? I should have known. So now, what happens to me huh?" Aster asked.

"You hand over the key."

"Not gonna happen. Did you think I forgot my promise?" Aster sank to his knees with tears in his eyes. "Did you?"

"Hurry Aster, our future awaits. Now hand me that key." Sartorius said.

Aster reached into his pocket. "This key?" he clenched it in his fist.

"That's right, throw it."

"Aster no! You can't go through with this bro!" Jaden, Hassleberry and Syrus burst from the passageway suddenly. Jaden reached into his jacket and pulled out his key. "Think! If he gets his hands on both of our keys then he'll be able to activate that satellite!"

"But I promised him." Aster said.

"You promised him what?" Aurelia asked.

"I promised Sartorius that if anything happened to him I'd save him." Aster said to her.

Aurelia stepped closer to him. "This won't help him." she said peacefully.

"If you'd really like to help me than give me what's rightfully mine." Sartorius said.

"Aster no, keep your key away from him." Jaden said.

"Aster, who are you going to believe? Jaden? Or a friend you've trusted since childhood?" Sartorius said.

"He's going to believe in that friend. Me." Aurelia said as she walked up to him and wrapped her fingers and his around the key.

"Besides, my friend is gone." Aster added. "And he was replaced with an egomaniacal freak from outer space. And now I'm going to bring him back." he nodded at Aurelia who took a step back.

Sartorius chuckled. "Sorry, but I've grown fond of this body so I think I'll stay."

"You won't get away with this." Aster said.

"Oh really? And just how pray tell are you going to stop me?" he laughed. "To bad, but despite what I once thought, you have no power over me."

"Big words, especially since I'm the one holding the key. It looks like you need me."

"Touché, so now what?" Sartorius asked.

"We duel." Aster said as he activated his duel disk. "Winner gets the key." he tossed it between them.

"Way to take my advice." Jaden muttered.

"Look Jay, dueling him is our only chance. In order to truly free Sartorius from the light, I have to defeat him right here and now." Aster replied. "I made him a promise, and I'm not about to go back on my word."

"Fine." Jaden bit out reluctantly.

Sartorius cackled. "How noble!"

Sartorius activated his duel disk also, and the game was on. He started with Arcana Force III - The Empress which ended up right side up, meaning Sartorius could summon another monster when Aster did. Sartorius ended with one card face down.

Aster summoned Diamond Dude in defence mode and Sartorius summoned Arcana Force IV - The Emperor. His Emperor card landed right side up meaning all of his monsters received a 500 point boost. Aster used Diamond Dude's ability and sent Destiny Draw to the grave to be used next turn. He then played one card face down and ended his turn.

Sartorius summoned Arcana Force VII - The Chariot which, of course, landed right side up.

"He's got to be cheating." Aurelia mumbled.

Sartorius' chariot took out Diamond Dude and triggered Aster's Destiny Signal. Aster summoned Destiny Hero Defender in defence mode. However, due to the Chariot's effect, Sartorius gained Diamond Dude as his own monster.

Aster's Destiny Draw came into effect this turn so he sent a Destiny Hero to the grave and gained two more cards. Aster summoned Destiny Hero Dunker in defence mode.

Sartorius suddenly sacrificed his Empress and Diamond Dude to summon Arcana Force XVIII - The Moon. His card (surprise, surprise!) landed right side up. Apparently that gave Sartorius something during his standby phase, but as it wasn't his phase yet Aurelia had no idea what that was.

Aster sent a card to the graveyard to activate Dunker's effect which took 500 life points away from Sartorius. Aster placed one facedown and ended his turn. Sartorius drew two cards due to Destiny Hero Defender's effect. Arcana Force XVIII - The Moon, suddenly deposited a token onto the field which Sartorius sacrificed along with his Chariot to summon Arcana Force XXI - The World.

"And it's right side up!" Sartorius said gleefully.

"Okay, you are definitely cheating somehow!" Aurelia said.

Sartorius attacked with his Emperor and Moon and destroyed Aster's Dunker and Defender. Sartorius tried to attack with his World card but Aster sprung his trap which had him remove one of his Destiny Heroes from the game to cancel his attack.

Sartorius sent his Moon and Emperor to the graveyard to activate World's special ability which skipped Aster's turn entirely. Sartorius attacked directly and took out almost all of Aster's life points. They were down to 900.

Aster fell to his knees.

"So, any last words before I finish you off?" Sartorius gloated.

"Bring it on." Aster replied.

"One more round and that key is mine." Sartorius said.

"You don't know what you're talking about Sartorius." Aster replied.

"That's not him Aster." Aurelia said from the sidelines.

Sartorius chuckled as Aster looked up. "Aster, your eyes betray you. They tell me you're losing hope and that you're beginning to doubt your own convictions. Then again, who could blame you? If I failed my father, I'd be insecure also."

Aster growled. "You don't have a father you bastard. You're just some knockoff from space." Aurelia snapped.

Aster stood up straighter. "I think you know _you're _going to fail. You see when you looked in my eyes you saw a reflection of yourself. I'm onto you, you're the one who's afraid."

"Wrong again, I already know the outcome thanks to one simple word: destiny."

"Face the facts! Some things in this world can't be predicted." Aster said.

"The future isn't written in stone, anything's possible." Aurelia added.

"Spoken like true fools." Sartorius rebuked

Aster played Doctor D which allowed him to summon a Destiny Hero from the grave as long as he removed another Destiny Hero from play. Aster summoned Destiny Hero Disc Commander. When summoned from the grave, Disc Commander allowed Aster to draw two new cards. He then played Doom Lord in defence and sent Sartorius' World two turns into the future. Aster then played D-Formation and ended his turn.

Sartorius started with Necro-Sacrifice which gave Aster Sartorius' Empress and Emperor while he gained Arcana Force XV - The Fiend. Aster's Empress and Emperor were both upside down so every time Sartorius summoned a monster, Aster lost a card and both of his new monsters were 500 points less because of the Emperor's effect.

"Now let's see what fate has in store for you." Sartorius said as the Fiend's card spun around. It landed right side up.

"Who could have known? Oh wait, me."

Aurelia stomped her foot and huffed. That stupid card trick was annoying and probably against the rules somewhere.

The Fiend took out The Emperor and because of it's effect, Doom Lord was also destroyed. Aster also took 500 points of damage.

"Have I taught you nothing? Every event in our lives is pre-determined. Trying to change destiny is pointless. That key is meant to be mine, along with your whole planet. Aster, why do you think your father created that card? Because he was destined to." Sartorius said.

"He created that card because you made him." Aurelia replied. "He had no choice. You were in control of him."

Aster stared blankly up at him.

"Aster if you don't do something, I will." she said to him.

"Hey, I'm stuck." she heard Jaden say. When Sartorius' power reached for her she called upon he own magic to fight it. Her magic flared around her but it was more difficult this time. He had gotten stronger than before. She couldn't do much anyway without losing her concentration.

"Aster, remember your promise!" Jaden shouted.

Aster looked up at Sartorius. "Sartorius?"

"I told you, Sartorius is gone. His body is simply a host for the light of destruction."

"Wrong, I'm right here." Aster said. His voice sounded stilted and wrong though. "Surprised?"

Aurelia stared at him. The light's magic had stopped and her magic receded so she moved forward a step towards Aster.

"But how? I destroyed you!" the light said.

Aurelia narrowed her eyes and could just make out the real Sartorius standing with Aster. More like as a part of Aster.

"Guess again." Aster/Sartorius said.

Aster sacrificed Disc Commander to summon Dasher. Due to it's effect, by sacrificing Empress, Dasher gained 1000 more points. Dasher destroyed the Light's fiend and dropped his points to 2900. After attacking, Dasher switched to defence mode.

Aster seemed to retreat into his own mind after that move. The Light spared him a calculated glance before he to, seemed to become introverted. Aster suddenly snapped out of it and looked around. "Sartorius?" he called.

"That coward's not here. My move." the Light said.

The Light played his Reverse Reborn spell which brought back Arcana Force XV - The Fiend. This time, his monster appeared with the card face down so when it attacked, both monsters were destroyed. The Light played one card face down and ended his turn.

"Tell me Aster, that lost soul that hides in your mind, is he planning on stopping by? If so, tell him his body's staying here with me for all eternity." the Light gloated.

Aurelia turned to watch as Aster grew bolder and the Light grew angrier. "So be it." the Light said.

Sartorius' spirit stood behind Aster as they faced off against the light. They both drew a card. "Our move." they said as one.

"Anyone have a clue what's going on?" Hassleberry asked.

"Uh, that's a negative." Syrus replied.

"Just watch." Jaden said.

This was the turn that Arcana Force XXI - The World returned to the field.

Aster played D-Cubic in attack mode and since his D-Formation spell was all lit up he could activate it. Then Aster sent it to the graveyard in order to add two D-Cubics to his hand. Then he activated D-Cubic's ability which had it count for two sacrifices then with the other two sacrificed as well, it counted as four sacrifices. Enough for Aster to play Destiny Hero Plasma.

Aster activated Plasma's effect which stole half of World's attack points and swallowed it. Aster then played D-Force which allowed Plasma's effect to continue and all of the Light's monster's effects were negated as long as it stayed face up on his deck. Spells and traps were useless against Plasma as well.

Plasma attacked but it was negated by the Light sacrificing Arcana Force XIV - Temperance.

"Oh no." Sartorius said.

"Relax, I've got a plan." Aster replied. He removed D-Burst from the game and decreased Plasma's attack points by 1000, however, it could attack again. Plasma's attack brought the Light down to 450 points.

The Light suddenly activated his two facedowns, the Material Lord and the Spiritual Lord adding the Sky Lord from his hand.

"The time has come to finally see the light. Didn't I tell you, you can't run away from destiny!" the Light distorted Sartorius' face. He summoned Arcana Force Ex - The Light Ruler. "By the power of light you shall be reborn!"

"Aster stay strong, this game is on!" Jaden yelled from the sidelines.

Aurelia crept forward until she was right behind Aster. Aster snorted at Jaden. "Thanks a lot bro, but I'm done. This battle is in your hands now. Good luck Jay!"

All three of them were suddenly engulfed in light. Inside, it was like they were in a different dimension. They could see nothing all around them.

Aurelia placed a hand on Aster's shoulder and he looked back at her. She nodded and he returned it before looking back at the Light. She had his back, always.

"How touching, but he'll be joining you shortly, along with the rest of the world." the Light said.

Plasma was destroyed by the attack. Aster looked over at Sartorius. "This is it." he said.

Aurelia placed her palm on Aster's as he reached for Sartorius' phantom hand. As all three met, Sartorius disappeared and Aster's life points dropped to 0. When the light faded and they were returned to the field, Aster's skin and hair had lightened considerably. Aurelia held him up around his middle and gently let him down. The Light's attack had done a number on him but both Aster and Sartorius were okay. Locked inside Aster's mind, they were both kind of in a coma. Aurelia let him down gently.

Jaden rushed over to them. "Aster! Is he okay? Did Sartorius brainwash him?"

"No Jay, that's not Sartorius." Aurelia replied.

"It's not?"

"No, his body's been taken over by some power-hungry alien and only you can stop it. You hold the final key and if he gets it, he'll control the satellite and the fate of the world." Aurelia looked over at him. "It's all on you so don't screw up."

Aster suddenly turned to dust in her arms.

"What?" she shrieked and looked up at the Light who was chuckling. "Where is he? What have you done with him?"

"Let's just say he's resting, what happens next is up to you." the Light pointed to the large statue on the far side of the room. "Behold, Arcana, Goddess of Judgement." Aster's key floated up into one upturned palm. "In one hand sits Aster's key." Aster appeared in Arcana's other hand.

"Now what?" Jaden asked.

"Her arms form the scale of judgement, but look, the scale is a bit off-balance. This is where you come in. Arcana needs to be holding both keys." the Light explained.

"If not?"

The ground around the statue suddenly fell away to show molten lava underneath. "Then the scale of judgement will tip and Aster will fall."

Aurelia stared up at Aster's prone form. She had been the one to knock him unconscious. Had she doomed him?

"What's it going to be? The key to the satellite or your friend's life?"

* * *

**Told you, cliff-hanger. Review please. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up in a bit. Almost done season 2!  
**


	29. S2 Chapter 11

**Oh my god I've made it to the end of Season 2. Yay me!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**just to clarify** _'word'_ mindspeak  
_"word"_ monster speak

* * *

Aurelia stared up at Aster in the hand of that statue and winced. She had put him there, she was the one who had knocked him unconscious in order to keep both Aster and Sartorius' souls in tact. Now he couldn't do anything to save himself. Dammit.

'_Aurelia, what's wrong? What's going on in there?' _Chazz asked.

'_Aster is unconscious after losing his key to Sartorius. Jaden's going to duel him next. Right now though, Aster's life is in danger.'_

'_From Sartorius?'_

'_I can save him Chazz, but it would mean revealing my secret. How the hell do I choose between my best friend and my secrets?'_

She felt Chazz's sympathy radiate into her. _'Would Aster want you to save him at the cost of revealing yourself?'_

She stared up at him, lying in the palm of that cursed statue. Chazz did have a point though. Aster wouldn't let her jeopardize her own life in order to save his.

'_Chazz, I need you to do something for me.'_

'_Anything.'_

'_Make sure the tournament goes on. Cause a scene and distract everyone from what's happening here. I don't want anyone else caught in the crossfire.' _she felt his indignation and worry over the idea. '_Chazz please. Keep everyone else away from here and keep them safe. I'll look after Jaden and the others. Please.'_

'_What about you?'_

Aurelia glared over at the light inhabiting Sartorius' body. _'I will stop this thing one way or another.'_

'_Please be careful.' _he replied. _'I love you.'_

'_And I you, my mate.'_

Aurelia came back to herself and noticed Prince Ojin and his secretary Linda. They both explained that the statue was very much real and so the threat to Aster was as well.

"Aster will plummet to his ultimate doom." the light snapped his fingers. "Now let the judgement commence."

The statue's arms started to move and Jaden panicked. "Stop it!" he yelled.

"Jaden, if you hand over that key, he'll have control of the satellite." Ojin said.

"And he'll brainwash the whole world." Linda added.

"But if I don't balance the scale then Aster's a goner." Jaden replied.

Jaden stared down at his key. "You win." he said before throwing it. The key landed in the statue's palm and the arms balanced themselves again.

"No!" Aurelia yelled.

"You would let me lead the world into the light just for one insignificant life?" the light asked.

"I'm not letting you do anything, you're whole take over the world deal just isn't happening." Jaden said.

"And how exactly are you going to stop him dumbass? You gave him the key." Aurelia said.

The light expanded from Sartorius' body. "You foolish human. I have travelled through space to purify your planet with the power of light. Destruction is creation."

"_Jaden." _a disembodied voice floated over to them. _"The force that controls Sartorius is as old as time itself."_

"Neos is that you? Where are you?" Jaden asked.

"_I exist in Neospace, but soon my home will be gone. Along with the rest of the universe. Life draws it's energy from the balance of light and dark but the light of destruction threatens to tip the balance." _Neos replied.

"So how do I even things out?"

"_You must fight the light…with darkness." _

Aurelia and Jaden both snapped out of their trances. It seemed Neos had wanted to talk to Jaden alone but had inadvertently drawn her in as well. Defeat the light with darkness sounded easy enough, but when you've fought the darkness for a long time, how do you suddenly become it's champion?

Jaden clenched his fist. "Alright, we're going to do things my way, so get your game on!"

"Say what?" Syrus exclaimed.

"If I win, then you take a hike." Jaden said.

"That's all very cute, but you've already given me what I want." the light said.

Jaden gasped. "What was I thinking?" he exclaimed.

Aurelia smacked the back of his head. "Clearly you weren't." she said. Jaden rubbed the back of his head while looking up sheepishly at her.

The light tried to take the keys from Arcana's hand but Neos stepped in at the last moment and fought him off. He would stay as guardian of the keys until after the light duelled Jaden.

"Looks like we're dueling after all." Jaden said.

"Do you honestly think any of this surprises me? I've foreseen these events." the light said.

"Like hell you did, you foresaw that Neos would spoil your plans?" Aurelia said.

"It does not matter. This duel will end in your defeat Jaden, and your Neospacian friend will perish."

"Yeah right." Jaden replied. "Of all the planets out there why'd you have to go and mess with ours?"

"Earth needed a face lift, so I came to help."

"No thanks."

"What's the matter? Oh I see, you don't think I'm capable of a good deed? I guess that all depends, everyone has a different definition of good." the light explained. "The way I see it, you people have been destroying your world for hundreds of years, so destiny sent me hear to stop you. And soon, all earthlings will be reborn."

Jaden quickly started the duel after that monologue. Aurelia didn't even have the will to rebuke the light. Jaden started with Bubbleman and drew two more cards due to his effect. He then equipped him with Bubble Blaster.

The light summoned Arcana Force VII - The Chariot. Chariot's card landed face up. The Chariot destroyed Bubble Blaster with it's attack and then the light played Divination of Fate which allowed him to play another Arcana Force monster because Bubbleman survived the attack. The light added Arcana Force VI - The Lovers to the field.

Jaden activated E - Emergency Call which allowed him to add Avion to his hand. He then activated Double Fusion and paid 500 points to fuse Burstinatrix and Avion to create Flame Wingman and then fuse Wingman with Sparkman to create Shining Flare Wingman. Jaden's Wingman gained 300 points for every hero in his graveyard and with four it added up to 3700. Jaden's Wingman took out the light's Chariot and dropped his points to 2000. Then another 1700 points were taken due to Wingman's effect. This turn ended with the light having only 300 points left.

"Did you predict that?" Jaden asked. The light simply laughed manically. "I assume there's a reason you're laughing?"

"Can't you feel it? The light of destruction now shines…in you!" the light cried. "Didn't it feel good to hurt me? To watch me writhing in pain?"

"Maybe." Jaden said.

"Wasn't enough for me." Aurelia muttered.

"You've just proven my point. Humans love destruction and that's why your planet has been doomed since the human race began. Don't you see? It's the recklessness of your people that brought me here." the light said.

"Oh please, psychos like you contribute more than we ever will." Aurelia said.

"Now are you done?" Jaden said.

"The truth is painful to hear isn't it? But you can't hide from it by closing your eyes to the light."

"Trust me, I don't hide from anyone." Jaden replied.

"Except yourself. Take a look, what do you see? Who are you? Deep down I think you know. You're just another angry human, who's hatred feeds the light of destruction. The angrier you get the more powerful I become, and before long, everyone on earth will see the light. And there's not a thing you can do to stop me." the light cackled.

"Watch me."

"Very well, I'm watching."

Jaden switched Bubbleman to defence mode and summoned Neospacian Air Hummingbird in defence as well. Due to Hummingbird's effect, Jaden gained 500 points for every card in the light's hand. Jaden's points were up to 5000.

The light played Light Barrier which enveloped the room. The effects of all non Arcana Force monsters were negated. Flare Wingman's attack points returned to 2500.

Neos started to fade. "You may not have summoned him to the field but I'm afraid he's still powerless." the light said.

"_It's true, this light barrier is draining my energy."_ Neos said.

The light gestured to Ojin. "That's your cue my prince." he said. Ojin's eyes went dull in an instant as a deeply laid trance fell over him. The light used that instant to grab the keys from the statue and throw them at Ojin.

Aurelia wheeled to watch Aster start to plummet. "Aster!" she screamed.

Hassleberry suddenly appeared up the steps and grabbed Aster before he could fall. He pushed off the hand of the statue and back on the platform with Aster in his grip.

'_Aurelia?' _Chazz called.

'_He's alright.'_

'_Make sure you stay that way too.'_

"I was always taught that no soldier gets left behind." Hassleberry said.

Ojin ran off while Hassleberry was carrying Aster down the stairs. Syrus went to follow him but Hassleberry called him back. He placed Aster down gently and told Linda and Syrus to watch over him.

"I'll handle the prince." Hassleberry said.

Aurelia left Jaden's side and ran to Hassleberry. "I'm coming too. There's nothing else I can do here." she said. Hassleberry nodded and they both took off. Linda followed them at the last minute.

Hassleberry and Aurelia ran through the darkened hallways of the white dorm. Ojin was faster than he looked. Granted, Aurelia was faster but she couldn't very well catch him with Hassleberry so close by.

They broke out through the front door and chased after Ojin until Hassleberry stopped and grabbed at his leg. "Oh, my leg."

"Thanks for saving Aster Hassleberry, but I've got it from here." Aurelia said.

"Nah, this is just an old battle injury, that's all. I'll be fine. I've got dino blood in my veins." He replied.

Aurelia looked away before rolling her eyes. "Well then, keep up." she said before taking off again. As they were walking through the underbrush Hassleberry called out for the prince but Aurelia spotted him first.

"Over here." she said. She didn't expect Hassleberry to go and tackle the prince right away though. The satellite control box went flying.

"Too late." Ojin said.

"Oh yeah, I'll show you too late." Hassleberry said before slamming the box on the ground, breaking it into pieces.

"No, the satellite's already been activated." Linda said as she came up behind them.

Ojin laughed. "Once it starts, the satellite can't be stopped."

"Especially now that you smashed it." Aurelia said to Hassleberry. He smiled back sheepishly.

Aurelia followed Linda's gaze skyward to see a bright dot in the sky. She guessed that was the satellite.

Ojin cackled. "It's only a matter of time before the world is ours." he said before he collapsed. Aurelia's brow rose. "Whatever the hell that was I don't want to know."

"He'll be fine." Hassleberry said to Linda. "We have to move on and focus on that satellite!" he yelled. Hassleberry suddenly turned into a spirit dinosaur complete with his own bandana.

Glow Neos suddenly appeared out of nowhere and stopped next to him. "What's this?" he said. "It seems that the great dinosaur spirit that rests within you has finally awakened."

Aurelia looked up and smirked. "Well how about that?" she said.

"Well I'll be the son of a T-Rex." Hassleberry said. "You mean I have an actual dino inside of me? Shazzam! I always thought it was a metaphor. Let's go smash some satellite!"

Neos focused his power around Hassleberry. "You must leave your human form behind." he said.

Aurelia summoned up her magic as well in order to follow. Her spirit eased out of her body and she watched as both she and Hassleberry slumped to the ground. Neos and Hassleberry both looked at her. "How'd you do that?" Hassleberry asked.

"Uh, willpower?" she shrugged sheepishly. "I'm coming too." she said to Neos.

He nodded. "As you wish princess."

Aurelia sighed. "I wish you'd all stop calling me that." she muttered. She happened to glance at Hassleberry. "Don't ask." she answered his confused look.

"Follow me." Neos said.

"Dynamite!" Hassleberry crowed as they all took to the skies.

While traveling into orbit a HERO sign suddenly appeared near them. Neos broke off from Glow Neos and returned to earth.

The satellite suddenly stopped firing and focused on them. How it could see them she didn't know but now they were being targeted.

"We're in the line of fire Sarge." Hassleberry said to Glow Neos.

"Relax, we're safe. It won't fire at a target this close to it." Neos replied.

When the satellite suddenly fired Neos pushed Hassleberry out of the way while Aurelia ducked.

"So mush for your theory." Hassleberry said.

Neos suddenly crumpled into himself. "Something wrong Sarge?"

"It's Neos, somehow the bond between us has been broken." Glow Neos replied.

Hassleberry faced the satellite that tracked their movements. "Hey you, skedaddle, it ain't polite to point!"

"You're talking to a machine Hassleberry, get it together." Aurelia yelled.

The satellite fired again and missed Hassleberry by inches. "That was close." he said. Glow Neos suddenly disappeared. "Where'd you go Sarge?" he asked.

Aurelia dodged a satellite blast. "Jaden must need him." she said.

Speak of the devil, Jaden and the light-Sartorius appeared near them. The light cackled, "Just look, my satellite is armed and ready to fire, even if you manage to win. The earth will still belong to me."

"Not on my watch." Jaden replied. He activated Silent Doom which let him bring back Neos. Jaden then summoned Neospacian Grand Mole and fused both of them together to create Grand Neos. Since Jaden had played Neospace, Grand Neos' total went up to 3000. Due to Grand Neos' effect, the light's Light Ruler would be sent back to his hand.

Aurelia then noticed that Aster and Syrus had appeared as well. And Aster was conscious? She smirked, just couldn't miss out on a duel could he? She underestimated his strength of mind.

The light played Reversal of Fate which allowed the light to use Light Ruler's reverse effect. Light Ruler's special ability then cancelled out Grand Neos' ability. Light Ruler lost 1000 points to stay but they were then equal in points. Jaden drew a card also due to that effect.

Light Ruler attacked and destroyed Grand Neos while Aurelia dodged another attack from the satellite.

"Where are your Neospacian friends now?" the light taunted.

"Look pal, just because you don't have any friends doesn't mean I don't." Jaden replied. "In fact, I'm closer to them than you can ever understand. I created those cards when I was a kid, they would never desert me."

Aurelia glanced over her shoulder at his words. Jaden had created those cards?

Jaden played Reverse of Neos which brought Neos back from the grave.

"First things first Neos, destroy that satellite!" Jaden shouted.

Neos nodded and joined Aurelia and Hassleberry. The satellite powered up before it suddenly went still. "Stop!" a voice cried from within. "I'm in control of this satellite now." she said. A woman appeared on the top of the satellite.

"Serena?" the light said.

"You must hurry, my power won't last long." she said. "I uploaded myself to the satellite's central computer. My signal is weak so you must destroy it now."

Neos nodded at Hassleberry. "First strike is yours." he said.

Hassleberry charged and head butted the satellite, creating some destruction of it's dish. Neos attacked second and went straight through the satellite's centre. Aurelia ran towards it and flew into a kick that went through the satellite's dish and into the centre. She barely jumped away when the satellite exploded.

"Thar she blows!" Hassleberry crowed.

"Now that the satellite's destroyed there's only one thing left to do, rescue my brother." Serena said to Jaden.

Jaden nodded as Neos returned to his side. Because they were in Neospace, Neos gained 500 attack points and then 1000 more points because he was summoned with Reverse of Neos.

"What? Wait!" the light cried. Neos destroyed Arcana Force Ex - The Light Ruler and won the duel. The light of destruction appeared above all of them, crying out in pain before dissolving into nothing.

This left Sartorius's body lying prone. Aurelia gestured towards Aster's body and unlocked the seal she had placed on Sartorius' soul to keep him within Aster. Sartorius' spirit returned to his body and his eyes fluttered open as Serena appeared next to him.

"What? Who's there?" he asked as Serena called to him.

"Sartorius it's me." she said.

"I know, but I thought…"

"Farewell, we'll meet again." she said as she disappeared.

Jaden turned to Neos. "Neos, man, you like totally saved the universe."

"No Jaden, you like, totally saved the universe." Neos said. Aurelia folded over laughing at that. "On behalf of the inhabitants of Neospace, thank you."

Jaden, Sartorius, Syrus and Aster disappeared as they returned to the earth, leaving Hassleberry and Aurelia alone.

"Uh, General, ma'am?" Hassleberry approached her.

"Yes Hassleberry." she replied.

"You do realize you have cat ears and a tail right?" he said.

Aurelia looked down to notice her tail waving back and forth. She felt up on her head to find soft ears. She shrugged. "Well I've always been a cat person." she replied. Seeing as he was a dinosaur, she was pretty sure he wouldn't question her new appendages further. Ears though? Seriously?

Aurelia woke up gracefully from her state of unconsciousness while Hassleberry roared awake.

"Huh? What happened?" he asked, looking around in confusion. "Where'd outer space go?

Aurelia shook her head. "We had to return to earth some time." she replied.

* * *

Aurelia stood next to Aster as he sat with Sartorius. She could hear the cheering from the school all the way out to the white dorm.

'_I won the GX tournament.' _Chazz gloated in her head.

'_I know, I can hear the cheering from here.' _She replied.

'_I'm still worried about you.' _he said. _'Is everyone okay? Is it over?'_

'_It's over. Jaden won and the light of destruction is gone. We're safe.'_

She felt his abject relief at that statement. _'No harm done?' _he asked.

'_None, I am safe and sound. Everyone's okay. I'll meet you back at the room so we can celebrate your victory.' _she replied.

'_I'm holding you to that.' _he said gently.

"Listen to that racket." Hassleberry said. "Don't those people know who the real hero of this story is? It's me, I destroyed the satellite."

"Well yeah, but you couldn't have without Jaden, he's the hero." Syrus said.

Aurelia shrugged. "He had help to you know." she added. "Besides, the less they know, the better."

"Forgive me." Sartorius said to Aster. "It's my fault that things went this far. I was weak, had I fought harder I could have prevented the light from endangering you all."

"Hey, no worries. If it wasn't you it would have been someone else right?" Jaden said.

"There's that unflinching optimism." Aurelia said, rolling her eyes.

"Besides, it all worked out in the end." Jaden continued.

"Yes, thanks to you." he said to Jaden. "And you," he said to Aster. "All of you." he said to the rest of them.

"Please, I hardly did anything. But the important thing is we're all safe and everything's back to normal. Well, almost." Aster said.

Sartorius looked up to the sky. "Before she vanished Serena said that we would meet again."

"I'm sure that someday you will." Jaden turned back to Sartorius. "Hey, can't you see the future?"

"Well, I've learned that there are some things in life that just can't be predicted." Sartorius said as he looked down at his tarot cards. A strong wind suddenly blew them away as a helicopter approached them. Serena stared out from one of the windows.

"Serena!" Sartorius exclaimed.

Aster helped Sartorius to his feet. Hassleberry rubbed his nose. "I'm a sucker for happy endings." he sniffed.

Aurelia glanced at him before looking back at Aster. He glanced back at her and gave her a thumbs up. She returned it.

"Well, what's left to say?" Jaden asked.

"How about your famous catch phrase?" Syrus said.

They high-fived and yelled "Get your game on!"

"Uh, what game are we talking about?" Hassleberry inquired.

"You're ruining the mood." Syrus replied.

"Oh brother." Aurelia face palmed.

* * *

Aurelia leaned her forehead against the tiled wall of the shower. Hot water cascaded down her back as she sighed and closed her eyes, relaxing in increments. She thought back to all that had happened recently and sighed. She had thought she knew The D but apparently she hadn't. Poor Aster. And then there was the duels with light-Sartorius and the battle in space. Saving the world is stressful.

Arms wrapped around her belly and pulled her against a chest. The water running between their bodies making their skin slick.

"You scared me today." Chazz said into the back of her neck.

She wrapped her arms around his. "I know, I'm sorry. We didn't think anything would happen like that when we met D on his ship and then the whole Sartorius thing happened and I didn't want you near it just in case."

"I'm surprised you even went to the ship. That's pretty far out to sea."

"I was pretending it wasn't there."

Chazz nuzzled her neck over her bite mark and she shivered though she wasn't cold. She dropped her head back against his shoulder as he nibbled on her neck. She could feel his growing arousal against her back as heat started blooming between her legs.

"Chazz." she whispered reverently.

"Don't ever do that to me again." he replied to the skin of her neck. His hand traveled up from her belly to her breasts and kneaded them firmly. "I thought I'd lost you. And then everything that happened with Sartorius? Next time, take me with you."

"I needed you safe." she said quietly.

"I need you safe Aurelia. I need you."

Aurelia turned around and leaned back against the wall. Chazz chased her mouth with his and nibbled on her lips as she ran her hands through his hair.

'_Take me here.__' _floated through his mind and he groaned into her mouth.

Chazz grasped the back of her thighs and lifted her legs off the ground as he pushed her harder into the wall with every kiss. She grasped the back of his head with one hand while the other braced against the wall beside them, claws digging into the tile. In one smooth move he joined them together and the backlash of pleasure fired through both of their minds.

Aurelia mumbled his name as he thrust into her once.

"I'm right here." he whispered in her ear and continued rocking his hips.

She shuddered around him then rose to meet his thrusts. "So am I." she replied softly.

Chazz leaned back and met her eyes. There was only lust and reassurance in those deep blue depths so he sighed and kissed her again.

He picked up his pace and soon they were both gasping and grasping at each other desperately as their pleasure intensified. She came first, spasming around him as her orgasm rocked through her body and mind. She came apart in his arms, the peak of her pleasure causing him to come undone as well after a few more thrusts. Their minds sang as one.

Aurelia panted and leaned her head back against the wall as she and Chazz both came down from their highs. He pulled out after softening inside her.

"My legs don't want to work." he said after a beat.

She chortled. "Nether do mine." she retracted her claws and realized she had left five holes in the tile of the wall. "Oops." she said belatedly.

Chazz looked up from her shoulder to where she was looking and grimaced. "Woman, you are wrecking all of my hard work here."

"Oh, your hard work?" she smirked.

He pressed his forehead against hers. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me." she replied instantly.

Chazz snorted. "That's a given."

"Forgive me for being so protective."

He sighed. "Only for you sweetheart."

"Cheese ball."

* * *

Aurelia leaned back and closed her eyes as the helicopter flew towards Domino City. Chazz had managed to get away from his brothers again with a promise that he was staying at a friend's house this summer. If they knew something was up they didn't say.

"Ready to see your parents again?" Chazz asked from beside her.

"Are you?" she replied easily.

He shrugged. "I like Joey and I think I'm getting used to your father's glares."

Aurelia smirked. "Eventually you'll become immune just like everyone else in the family."

"Are we going to see your uncles again? Because they scare me."

She snorted. "You didn't have to come to poker night. I told you that before."

"Joey dared me."

She smiled and turned back to the window. She was absentmindedly tracing patterns on his thigh. He knew she was a tactile person and it made her happy that he was as well.

"Kaiba Corp, Miss Kaiba." the pilot said as they went in for their landing.

'_Technically you're a Princeton now aren't you?' _he said.

'_Not until you put a ring on my finger Princeton.' _she smirked back at him before exiting the helicopter. Chazz laughed and followed her out.

"Aurelia!" Joey said as he and Mokuba ran towards them. He swept her up into his arms with his giant smile. "Hey kiddo, how's the school going?"

"Hey Chazz." Mokuba greeted.

Chazz waved back and they both followed Joey and Mokuba into the building. Chazz followed Mokuba and Joey, animatedly talking about a new video game while Aurelia stopped next to a hallway.

"I thought you stopped stalking Joey when you two were in high school?" she said.

Seto moved out of the hallway to join her as they both watched the other three talk. "You mated." he said after a while.

She nodded. "Actually, it wasn't my idea. I wanted to hibernate for my first season but Aster and Dr. Shaw ended up telling him about us. We've been mated since my season."

"If he hurts you I'll hurt him." he said.

"And if you hurt him I'll hurt you and I really don't want to." she replied. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "Please trust me on this. He loves me, I've felt it."

Seto said nothing but she knew from his eyes that he understood what she meant. She wrapped her arms around his middle. "I'm glad to see you dad."

He huffed but said nothing. She knew he was glad too though he was still loath to show it. She released him and ran over to join the other three.

"What was that about?" Joey asked as he stuck his thumb out at where Seto was leaving.

"Nothing, just telling him I'm glad to be home." she replied.

'_Liar.' _

'_Do you want to tell Joey or should I?'_ she smirked at Chazz

He made and exaggerated shrug. _'I'll do it.' _he said.

"Holy shit you two mated!" Mokuba shouted.

"Mokuba!" Joey and Aurelia scolded him.

Chazz nodded. "Not too long ago actually."

Joey suddenly got up in Chazz's face. "You and I are going to talk buddy."

Aurelia rolled her eyes as Chazz looked suitably scared. "As long as I get him back in one piece." she draped her arms over his shoulders. "I need someone to keep my bed warm."

Chazz face palmed, Mokuba gagged and Joey blanched. "You're sleeping with him?!" he said shrilly.

Aurelia nudged Chazz away from Joey and towards the door. "Yep, so I might need to borrow the living room couch if you and dad are done with it." she said with a smirk. "Later."

She dragged Chazz to the elevator and it shut before she could hear what Joey said to that. She leaned against the wall and cackled wildly.

"You mess with him too much." Chazz laughed next to her.

"I can't help it, he makes it so easy." she replied.

When they calmed, they watched the outside world through the glass of the elevator as they headed downwards. The elevator dinged when it reached the bottom floor.

"Do you think they'll let us sleep in the same room?" Chazz asked as they exited.

Aurelia wrapped her arm around his middle and he did the same to her. "Honey, no one can keep us apart."

* * *

**Now on to season 3! Review please.  
**


	30. Interlude

**I'm sorry it's been so long. This is an interlude between seasons 2 and 3 but I'll be posting season 3 stuff soon. Thanks for your patience.**

**Disclaimer: Only Aurelia is mine.**

* * *

Aurelia rolled over to face the other side of the bed and couldn't stop the purring that rose from her chest. Chazz was fast asleep, facing her and snoring lightly. His arm was wrapped around her waist, his hand on her back, encasing her in his warmth and scent even in his sleep. In her tank top and shorts, her skin was bared to his and the feel of her mate's touch, even something as chaste as this, set a fire in her. She couldn't believe this had happened to her sometimes. Her mate, here at last. It was difficult computing sometimes.

"You're thinking too loudly." Chazz grumbled. Aurelia smiled and traced his cheekbone with her hand.

"Sorry." she mumbled.

His eyes opened and met hers. "I love you." he said suddenly.

Aurelia blinked.

He pulled her closer to him. "I could hear you thinking. You think I'm going to leave you at some point. It crosses your mind every once in a while. What can I do to make you believe I'm not going anywhere?" he asked.

She closed her eyes and pressed their foreheads together. "Time." she said quietly. "Give me time. With you here constantly reminding me, how can I question it?"

She felt his lips move into a smirk. "Always." he whispered before pressing their lips together. The first kiss was chaste, the second and the third not so much.

_'I love you.' _she sent him. She pulled away and rubbed her nose with his playfully. "You can shower first." she said before rolling out of bed.

"Why don't you join me?"

"Because if I did that we'd never leave the room." she said as she stood. Her tail hung down to her ankles, twitching with playful intent.

"And that's such a bad thing?" Chazz said as he flopped out of his side of the bed.

"Aster's here." she replied as she watched him approach.

"He can wait." he said as he got closer.

The sound of her stomach grumbling made them both smile. "Never mind, your stomach has spoken." he said dramatically.

She laughed as she opened their door. "I'm sure we'll have time later." she said before closing the door.

_'I'm going to hold you to that.' _he replied in her mind as she walked through the hall. She was still smiling from it when she reached the kitchen where Aster was seated drinking coffee and Marguerite was working on breakfast.

"What's got you so happy?" Aster asked. "It's morning, you're never happy in the morning."

Aurelia kissed Marguerite on the cheek and grabbed her own mug of coffee. "Nothing abnormal if that's what you're wondering about."

"Did you and Chazz just have sex?"

Marguerite swung around and slapped her spatula on the table. "No talking like that at the table!" she ordered before she turned back to the food. Aurelia smirked at Aster's petulant look.

"The answers no." she said. "What brings you here this morning?"

He shrugged. "Nothing better to do. Besides, I wanted to ask you if you think I should keep going to the academy or not. I don't really need to."

"Yeah, but you'll probably miss out on the adventures that Jaden inevitably gets us into." She sipped her coffee. "And you'll miss Zane too much."

Marguerite laid a plate of bacon on the table. "Who be Zane?" she asked curious.

Aster rolled his eyes when Aurelia responded with "Aster's crush"

"He is not."

Aurelia scoffed. "Oh please, you make moon eyes at him every time you see him." She said.

"Who's making moon eyes at whom?" Chazz asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Mista Phoenix got a crush." Marguerite gushed to Chazz as he poured himself some coffee.

"Like we didn't know that already." Chazz responded. He placed a kiss on Aurelia's neck as he sat down next to her.

"No necking where I can see it." Joey said as he trudged into the room, yawning.

"Please, like I haven't seen you do worse." Aurelia said.

Marguerite placed toast and eggs on the table and stood back with a grin. "Breakfast is served. Morning mista Wheeler."

"Morning Marg." Joey grabbed a mug of coffee out of Marguerite's hands. "What were you guys talking about before I got here?"

"Mista Phoenix got a crush!" Marguerite repeated.

Joey glanced back at Aster. "Mate kind of crush or a regular kind of crush?"

"Definitely mate kind." Aurelia said. "He's been after Zane's attention for a while. He's making eyes at him."

"Like you did at Chazz?"

"Did? She still does." Chazz said. He got an elbow in the side for it.

"Ooh, you've got it bad then kid."

"Shut up." Aster groaned as he buried his face in his arms. "I hate you all."

* * *

Once in a while, Seto managed to corral himself a day off. One day where he didn't go into work and instead spent it around the house. Joey had made it mandatory that he not do anything work related on his days off so most of the time, he and Joey would do something together. Today, however, Joey was out with Yugi and his friends. Yugi and Joey didn't get to spend time together much anymore and Aurelia didn't want to reveal her presence to Yugi any more than she already had.

Cassandra and Atem had left instructions that Yugi not be disturbed with this at all. Seeing Aurelia would only bring back painful memories for Yugi. Seto's sure it's the only reason he got saddled with her in the first place. Not that he necessarily minded anymore.

Seto turned the page of the book he was reading. He was currently sitting in the den with Aurelia, both reading quietly. Both loved to read so most of the time they spent in each other's company was when they both sat down to read.

Aurelia looked up and the movement caught Seto's eye so he did as well. She was turned toward the empty hallway but he knew that Chazz would be coming through the door any minute. He'd slowly gotten used to their bond and the eerie way they always knew where the other was.

Sure enough, Chazz walked through the doorway and sat down heavily next to Aurelia. She closed her book in response while Seto merely turned back to his. He saw Chazz curl an arm around Aurelia out of the corner of his eye.

"My brothers called again." He started.

"What now?" she sighed.

"They want to know where I am. I told them that I'm at a dueling camp but they're starting to not believe me anymore. They're going to find out I'm here sooner or later."

Seems like the lie he had told the Princeton brothers about their youngest has started to wear thin.

"They won't find you here." Seto said firmly.

Chazz looked over at him, unconvinced. "They know I've had dealings with you in the past. They probably already think I'm working for you now. They don't have any proof though, so they can't completely lock me out of the company yet. If I'm seen here by them or one of their spies then they'll have proof and the board will vote me out."

"Then we don't give them any proof." Aurelia said.

"I can't just hide out here forever." Chazz replied.

"Only until next year." Seto said. "Your brothers don't want to merge our companies but you do. Your board of directors will realise that and make the choice to either keep the company as it is now or reap more benefits by joining with Kaiba Corp. It all depends on how you present yourself to them. Make sure they know you're the most important person in the room."

"We'll get this figured out next year. Until then, we continue on as we have and no one will be the wiser." Aurelia added.

Chazz sighed and sank lower into the couch. "I hate this." He said.

Aurelia kissed his cheek and nuzzled into his neck. "I know." She replied. Seto pretended he hadn't seen anything.

* * *

'_Aurelia, your uncles are here.'_ Chazz's voice sounded exasperated already.

Aurelia rolled her eyes and sighed as she closed the novel she had been reading. Why were they here now of all times? Was it Tuesday?

'_Apparently it was all Marik's idea.'_ Chazz replied sardonically.

'_Of course it was.'_ She sent.

She flew down the steps and into the sitting room where Joey and Bakura had already gotten into an argument. Malik stood next to Ryou who was shaking his head while Marik had attached himself to Chazz. No wonder he had sounded so unimpressed.

"Marik, I've told you about suffocating my boyfriend. I still need him." She chastised.

Marik's eyes lit up and he pounced on her instead. "Aurelia!" he screamed as he bound her up in his arms. Malik and Ryou waved but it looked like Bakura and Joey hadn't heard him at all.

"Hi Marik." She grinned and winked at Chazz over his shoulder. "So what's the reason for this visit?"

"Ryou-light had a doctor's appointment so we came to visit." He said jubilantly.

Ryou waved away her concerned look. "It's nothing, just a lingering cold." He said.

Bakura snorted and gave Ryou a look. "You were up the whole night coughing, that's not just a cold." He looked at Aurelia. "He has a throat infection."

Aurelia winced. "Ouch. Good luck with that."

"Thanks."

"So what did you guys want to do?" she asked. Apparently that was the kicker because they all had ideas about what they wanted to do and argued loudly with each other, especially Marik and Bakura. Joey chimed in every once in a while as well.

Aster made the mistake of walking into the room at that moment and when Marik noticed him he screamed.

"Aster-kitty!"

Aster paled and deftly flipped out of the way of Marik's tackle, landing on the edge of the couch with graceful ease. Marik, not to be outdone, started chasing him. Bakura tried to grab Marik while Joey continued yelling about furniture and Malik and Ryou hid their faces in their hands. Chazz rolled his eyes and Aurelia sighed. She hadn't even noticed Seto there until he muttered, "This place is a zoo."

* * *

Aurelia swayed to the beat of the music as she danced across the hardwood floor. This little studio had been built in a vacant room when she was learning how to dance. Now, it was more of her own private place that no one else really entered. Except Chazz when he was looking for her.

This time, it was Aster who entered. He glanced at the stereo system before leaning back against the wall to watch her. This was something they also did together. Both had a love of dance so they practiced with each other and sometimes just came to the other like this when they needed to get lost in something else besides their own thoughts.

Aurelia grabbed the remote from her pocket and skipped ahead to the next song. She held her hand out to Aster as Amy Lee's voice rang out over the speakers. He looked like he needed a faster song.

_Don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Come find me  
Make up your mind_

Aster rolled his eyes at the song choice before pulling her in and starting to dance. They spun, flipped and dipped around the floor to the song.

_Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself  
Can't keep believing  
We're only deceiving ourselves  
And I'm sick of the lie  
And you're too late_

_ Don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Come find me  
Make up your mind_

Aurelia had a feeling about what had been going through his mind lately and she empathized completely. She had had the same dilemma earlier that same year. It was different for Aster though, he and Zane weren't even dating and they were both male. Human society, with its backwards norms, frowned on same sex couples and heaped injustice on them. Not to mention they had no idea if Zane even felt remotely the same way.

Aster's stance was perfect but his mind was still a ways away so she dipped him, surprising him from his thoughts. She smirked down at him.

_Couldn't take the blame  
Sick with shame  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game  
Selfishly hated  
No wonder you're jaded  
You can't play the victim this time  
And you're too late_

_ Don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Come find me  
Make up your mind_

_ You never call me when you're sober  
You only want it 'cause it's over  
Its over  
How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I?  
You were never mine_

Aster spun her away from him then teasingly tripped her on her way back so she fell into a dip with a laugh. He snorted when she spun around him and leaned against his back.

_So don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
Don't lie to me  
Just get your things  
I've made up your mind._

Aster slowly brought her into his embrace as the notes faded. She pressed her cheek to his shoulder in comfort as he held her.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said quietly.

"Okay." She replied and just held him, swaying slightly to the rest of the CD.

* * *

Aurelia paused as she ran her fingers lightly over the piano keys. "Are you just going to stand there and stare at me of are you going to come in?" she teased.

Chazz rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before entering the music room. Her guitar was propped up in a corner and the piano stood opposite. A beautiful grand piano Seto had inherited from his step-father.

"Were you looking for me?" she asked.

"Not really, I was just wandering around."

"Bored?"

Chazz shrugged. "Only so much you can do cooped up inside, even if this is an awesome house."

Aurelia played a few notes before looking back up at him. "It is an awesome house." She conceded. She didn't really want to talk about his brothers again. When she played an arpeggio, Chazz froze.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I know those notes from somewhere."

"It's an arpeggio; you could have heard this combination of notes anywhere."

"Play it again."

Aurelia played the arpeggio again and again at his behest. When he went through it a third time she started to recognize the notes herself. When she added the next notes of that particular song Chazz flinched.

"I know that melody." He said quietly.

"Do you?" she replied. She ran through part of the song then stopped.

"I…remember it from somewhere…" he said.

"But you don't remember where?"

"No…"

Aurelia sighed and played a few of the notes over again. "You wouldn't remember." She whispered; he still heard her.

"It was from when I was brainwashed wasn't it?" It really wasn't a question. She didn't answer. "Play it."

Aurelia skimmed the keys. "It's not a pretty song." She felt Chazz push at her gently with his mind. He wanted to remember but she wasn't sure if she wanted him to.

She sighed before starting the melody.

_I'm not a stranger,  
No I am yours  
With crippled anger  
And tears that still drip sore  
Fragile frame aged  
With misery  
When our eyes meet  
I know you see_

She could feel Chazz's emotion fluctuate wildly during the song. From confusion to recognition to sadness to regret and anger at himself. She knew he remembered his time under Sartorius now, even if it was just this moment. By the time she had finished the song, Chazz was so deep into his own emotions that he hadn't realized the music had stopped. Aurelia stood up slowly and approached him, grabbing his hands that had tensed into fists. "Chazz." She said softly.

"I remember now. I remember everything. I remember when Sartorius defeated me and when I turned the Blue dorm into mindless slaves. I remember leaving you the first time and every time I walked away from you after that. I'm sorry. I am so sorry for everything I put you through." He said. Like a dam breaking, everything was coming out now.

Aurelia caressed his face. "I know. I knew it wasn't really you doing that. After Alexis was changed we realized that you had been brainwashed. It wasn't your fault, not really.

He closed his eyes with a hiss. "It was still me doing it. I should have never dueled him; I should never have lost. I should have been stronger."

Aurelia shook her head. "That's not what I meant Chazz. You are strong. Sartorius took us all by surprise. Now that we're bonded, I'm in your head too. No one else should be able to control you ever again."

Chazz opened his eyes and brought their foreheads together. "I don't deserve you." He sighed.

"I think it's the other way around." Aurelia replied.

Chazz let his fingers sift through her hair while they stared into each other's eyes. "I will always love you." He admitted quietly.

"And I you, my mate." She said. She closed the distance between them, kissing him deeply. Her fingers found his and she laced them together, pulling back from the kiss. She knew he needed something real at the moment; something to distract him from his memories. With their hands still connected, she knelt down on the floor and tugged on his hand to encourage him to follow her.

"On the floor?" he asked, skeptical.

"I don't mind." She replied and unlaced their fingers so she could tug her shirt off. "Come back to me Chazz."

He knelt between her legs and grasped her waist, fingers fluttering over her skin. She offered her mouth up to his and he captured her lips in a needy kiss. He wanted to get drunk off of her.

Words weren't needed between the two as their thoughts and needs flowed through them to the other. Words weren't enough anyway. Clothes were strewn around in haste to meet skin with skin. They took their time, rediscovering each other, hands tracing and caressing over heated skin. When Chazz finally slid inside her she wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his back while they moved together. This feeling of closeness and the intimacy between their two minds, mirrored by their bodies, overwhelming them completely.

Aurelia's back arched violently when she came, hands thrown to the floor so her claws would dig into wood instead of flesh. Chazz came silently on the heels of her orgasm, panting heavily into her neck.

Sometime later, after he had rolled with her so that she lay upon his chest they rested on the floor, idly caressing each other in peace. Aurelia traced patterns on his chest while he ran his fingers up and down her side.

"Aurelia, promise me if something happens like that again and I get brainwashed, I don't care how you do it but bring me back. Don't let it be Jaden who does it again." He said.

"If, and that's a big if, it happens again I will do everything in my power to bring you back to me. I promise you that."

* * *

**So there's a little glimpse into what life is like at the Kaiba mansion over summer break. Season 3 will be up soon, I promise. Review please!  
**


	31. Season 3 Chapter 1

**Here's season 3! Thank you all for the beautiful reviews I've received so far. I know I had a really long hiatus and I'm sorry for that but I'm getting back into the swing of things.**

**Disclaimer: Aurelia's mine, nothing else.**

**Oh, and if you guys are confused:** "word" is speech,_ 'word'_ is thought, _"word"_ is duel monsters speak

* * *

Aurelia turned as Chazz stepped into the shower behind her and started wetting his hair.

"You ready for today?" he asked her as he grabbed the shampoo.

"To go back to Duel Academy where I have a desk full of paperwork and where Jaden will inevitably get us into large amounts of trouble? Beyond ready." She quipped.

"Well when you put it like that…" he trailed off as he rinsed under the spray.

Aurelia smirked and dropped to her knees so that Chazz startled when he opened his eyes again. "Aurelia?"

_'I'm in a good mood.'_ She sent back as she palmed his growing cock. She gave the head a kittenish lick and he moaned.

"We don't have time." He groaned out.

She engulfed his length in her mouth and he yelped in surprise. _'I'll be quick.'_ She sent back with an expression of intent. She swirled her tongue around the head before swallowing him again. Her hands ran up his thighs and she felt them shake as she moaned, the vibrations causing him to give an aborted buck into her mouth.

"Aurelia." Chazz groaned.

_'Come on.'_ She coaxed as she hummed around him.

He gave one last aborted thrust as he came into her mouth. She grasped his thighs to keep him steady and upright after his orgasm left him weak and panting, leaning against the wall of the shower.

Aurelia gracefully got to her feet and licked her lips when she came into his field of vision. He shook his head with a smirk. She kissed him before he could say anything then stepped out of the shower.

"Hurry up Princeton, chopper's gonna leave without us." She called back at him. She grabbed a towel off the rack and stepped out into their room.

"You're gonna be the death of me." He called out to her.

Aurelia smirked and wrapped the towel around her as she heard a knock on the door. "But what a way to go." She called back suggestively as she opened the door.

Seto stood on the other side with his usual straight face, albeit with a slightly disgruntled aspect this time. "I don't want to know." He said before she could say anything. "Your helicopter is leaving soon, hurry up." he walked away after that.

"Thanks dad." She said with a smirk.

Aurelia turned back around as Chazz came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. "What did he want?"

"Just to remind us that we're going to be late and I think I've scarred him again."

Chazz gave an amused huff as he grabbed the clothes he had set out the night before. "You would think he'd be used to it by now." He said as he dropped his towel to get his boxers on.

"You'd think." Aurelia said as she shook her head.

Joey and Mokuba accompanied Chazz and Aurelia up to the helicopter pad. A couple of employees were loading their meager luggage up into the helicopter while the two said their goodbyes.

"Call if you need anything." Joey said as he hugged Aurelia. He squeezed her tight and she huffed a laugh into his shoulder.

"This isn't my first time Joey, I'll be fine." She said.

"He's still going to worry." Mokuba said as she hugged him.

"Shaddup." Joey grumbled.

"I'm not opposed to it." Aurelia said with a smile. "I'll be fine Joey; don't worry too much, okay?"

"I'll watch out for her." Chazz said as he glanced over at her.

"That doesn't make me feel much better." Joey said with a smirk.

"Hey!"

"Boys, behave." Aurelia chided.

"Miss Kaiba, Mr. Princeton, we're ready for you now." The co-pilot said.

"Tell Seto I said goodbye." Aurelia said as she waved at Joey and Mokuba. Chazz did the same as he boarded the helicopter. He helped her in after him and the helicopter started up.

"So, what do you think will happen this year? Werewolves? Zombies?"

Aurelia rolled her eyes and laughed. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. It might just be something small this year."

"Yeah right." Chazz dismissed.

When they reached Duel Academy Aurelia and Chazz went their separate ways. Chazz went to oversee the painting of the Obelisk Blue dorm while Aurelia headed for the Chancellor's office. Crowler was not longer Chancellor as Sheppard had returned, so that was a relief.

Sheppard was behind his desk when she entered. "Hey, how's everything going?" she asked.

Sheppard looked up as she entered and sighed. "Ah Aurelia, good to see you, unfortunately, I wish I had better news. We received quite a few complaints from parents because of the whole Sartorius debacle last year and we're in quite a pickle."

Aurelia sighed and leaned her hip against his desk. "That doesn't surprise me. I received the letter you sent and I contacted the other schools. They're sending students our way and they should be here within a day or two. I like this exchange program idea; it brings in fresh ideas from other schools."

"As do I."

Crowler and Bonaparte entered the office at this point and approached Sheppard's desk. They gave terse greetings to Aurelia before waiting on Sheppard.

"It says here, Sartorius was admitted into this school by you two, is that correct?" Sheppard said.

Crowler slammed his fist on the desk. "Absolutely not! He used mind control to trick us and I'm prepared to sue this institution for my pain and suffering!" he screeched.

"That's right! You'll hear from our lawyers! Teachers have rights too!" Bonaparte added.

"Hold on, let's not make any rash decisions." Sheppard said, "Besides, it's not like you have much of a case."

Crowler shoved a clipboard into Sheppard's face. "That's not what my attorney says."

Sheppard paled and scratched his cheek. "I have a proposition, what would you two say to a raise? And in return, this whole brainwashing thing will be our little secret."

Both of them nodded. "That sounds fair." "Oui, oui."

Aurelia leaned on the desk. "Not a word of this gets out or there will be no raise and you'll be job hunting. Are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

Crowler and Bonaparte pranced out of the office while Sheppard and Aurelia shared a grin. At least those two were taken care of.

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention I booked a new teacher this year." Sheppard said as he pulled out his PDA. "Professor Thelonious Viper from West Academy is coming with the exchange students."

Aurelia looked over his picture. "Why him?"

"Because he's a hard hitter who is not easily impressed. He doesn't know about Jaden's earlier accomplishments and won't be awed by him. He's someone Jaden needs to improve himself." Sheppard explained.

Aurelia nodded. "If you think so. Personally, I don't think it really matters which dorm you're in as long as you're doing well. We'll see how this professor works out." She sighed. "Now I have to get to the mound of paperwork I know is on my desk. Later Sheppard."

Aurelia closed her eyes in anticipation as she walked into her office. She winced when she opened them to find her predictions had been true. A large stack of paperwork covered the surface of her desk and she sighed. Great, plenty to do.

* * *

It was getting dark by the time she finished her stack so Aurelia stretched and groaned as her back cracked. Shem-Miw were not meant to sit on one spot for hours. Come to think of it, most likely no one was meant to sit in one spot for hours.

Her PDA went off and she opened it to find a call from Fontaine. "Hello Aurelia, nice to see you again."

"Hello Fonda, what can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for a new student. Blair Flannigan hasn't shown up to her assigned room yet and I was thinking she might be at the Slifer dorm. As she is a Slifer red student she may have gone down there thinking that her room is at the Slifer dorm." Fonda explained.

"I'll check, thanks for the heads up Fonda." Aurelia said as she turned out the lights in her office.

As Aurelia approached the Slifer dorm she could see Chazz and a young woman arguing along with Jaden, Syrus and Hassleberry watching them in amusement. Jaden brightened when he noticed her coming and started barreling towards her with Syrus on his heels. "Aurelia!" he shouted.

She braced herself as both he and Syrus slammed into her with a hug. "Oof, hi boys."

"Aurelia, you're back!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Did you think I wouldn't be? I own the school Syrus, I'm not going anywhere."

"General, ma'am." Hassleberry saluted.

"At ease Sergeant." She said with a grin.

She glanced over at Chazz and the girl. "Princeton."

"Shorty."

Aurelia ignored him and focused on the girl. "Are you Blair Flannigan?"

"Yes ma'am." Blair said.

"Ms. Fontaine has been looking for you. You have a room at the Girl's dorm and she's been worried because you haven't checked into it yet." Aurelia said.

"But I'm a Slifer red; I thought I'd room at the Slifer dorm." Blair pointed towards Chazz's room. "I even called the biggest room."

"It's my room!" Chazz said.

"All girls stay at the Girl's dorm. It's near the Obelisk Blue dorm, at the lake." Aurelia pointed. "You're still a Slifer red in regards to your grades and such but you'll be rooming with the other girls over there."

"Aw, I want to be close to Jaden though." She pouted.

Jaden let out a nervous laugh as Aurelia's brow rose. "Really."

"Yes, chez Chazz is back with me." Chazz crowed.

"Not so fast Princeton." Aurelia said with a smirk. "We've had an influx of new students this year so my room's been taken. I'll be bunking with you."

"What? No! I don't have the room!"

"Yes you do, you have a guest bedroom." Aurelia replied.

Chazz threw up his hands. "But this is my place, I built it!"

"And I own the building." Aurelia said. She patted him on the cheek. "You'll survive Princeton." She said as she walked towards the door.

Chazz stomped his foot in aggravation. Blair looked curiously between them before focusing on Aurelia. "Why aren't you rooming at the Girl's dorm?"

"I've roomed here for two years now. It's kinda my place. Besides, when you own the school, the rules don't necessarily apply to you. Plus, I get to keep an eye on things over here, since most of the trouble starts here." She said as she glanced at Jaden. He was studiously not looking at her.

"Please, you just want to be close to Jaden cuz you like him." Blair pouted as she walked away.

Aurelia's brow rose and she followed the girl with her eyes. "Yeah, that must be it." She said completely deadpan. Jaden collapsed from the embarrassment with a groan while Chazz scoffed.

Aurelia rolled her eyes at them as she entered Chazz's dorm. "See you at dinner guys." She waited a few minutes after she closed the door for Chazz to enter and pushed him up against it when he did.

"Miss me already?" he said with a grin.

"Yes. Paperwork sucks. Kiss me." She replied.

Their mouths met in a tangle of lips, teeth and tongue_. 'You still need to pay me back for this morning.'_

"I thought that was just because you were in a good mood." Chazz said teasingly as he pulled away.

"Well now I'm in a crappy mood and I need some cheering up."

Chazz grabbed her around the legs and hoisted her over his shoulder. "As the lady commands." He said with a flourish.

"You're such a drama queen." Aurelia laughed.

* * *

The next day was the opening day pep rally for the school. And of course, Jaden couldn't be found. Syrus and Hassleberry were out looking for him around the campus but Aurelia followed her nose to find him on the roof of the school. Jaden was clasping hands with a blue-haired boy while their duel spirits started fighting below them.

"Jaden, have you been up here all morning?" she asked as she walked towards him. "You're going to give Syrus and aneurism worrying about you. The rally's starting."

"Hey wait, that's today?" Jaden asked.

Aurelia face palmed and sighed. "Yes Jaden, that's today. You're meeting the exchange students from the other schools during the rally. Get your ass in gear and grab Kuriboh."

"I'm coming Aurelia!"

Aurelia glanced back at the boy again before hurrying after Jaden. He had a duel spirit at his feet that she'd never seen before.

Aurelia gave an apologetic look to Sheppard as she herded Syrus, Jaden and Hassleberry into the room. He returned it with a grin before addressing the other students.

"Alright, settle down. As you know it's the start of a brand new year. Does anyone remember their summer break, cuz I don't. But I digress; with every new year…" Sheppard droned on while Aurelia glanced around the room, watching the students.

"Attention, reciting the school pledge is our freshman representative, Blair Flannigan." Bonaparte said.

Blair stood up. "We the students of Duel Academy solemnly promise to abide by the Academy regulation, to resolve all conflicts by dueling, to show respect for our professors and our fellow peers. Unless they plan to take over the world."

Sheppard glanced over at Aurelia after that last sentence. She shrugged with a smile. So she'd added something to the pledge, sue her.

"With each new year comes modification and improvement. We here at Duel Academy strive for perfection so to keep each one of you at the top of your game, we've invited a few new students to join you. In fact, they represent the top students from each of our four Duel Academy worldwide branches. Time for introductions; visiting us all the way from East Academy, Adrian Gekko." Sheppard gestured to a young red head who joined him on the podium. "And hailing from West Academy, please welcome Axel Brody." A built black boy joined Adrien at the podium. He stood in a military position that she recognized from Hassleberry. "Next, joining us from our branch in the south, it's Jim "Crocodile" Cook." Jim was a tall man with a cowboy hat, a bandage over his left eye and hoisting a crocodile in the air. "And last, leading the pack at North Academy, it's Jesse Anderson."

The students clapped but no one came through the door. Sheppard looked worryingly at the door while Crowler and Bonaparte scoffed. "Well this is awkward." Crowler said.

"No, it's just plain rude." Bonaparte replied.

The door at the back of the room opened and the blue-haired boy from before stood panting in the entranceway. He rubbed his head. "Sorry, folks, guess I got lost. This school's a lot bigger than ours." He said as he started running down the stairs.

Jaden stood up to greet him with a wave. "Hey Jaden, I guess this is that pep rally thing." The stranger said.

Jaden nodded. "Yep, by the way, you see a guy named Jesse?"

"Yeah, sure did."

"What? You've seen him?" Sheppard asked. "Where is he?"

The boy scratched the back of his head again. "Ya'll are lookin' at him. I'm Jesse. Sorry, guess I never properly introduced myself. I was so excited to meet you I guess I just plum forgot."

"I get that a lot." Jaden said.

Sheppard cleared his throat. "Let's start over then, shall we? Introducing from North Academy, Jesse Anderson."

Jim stepped forward and shook Jesse's hand. "G'day, the name's Jim Cook." He leaned forward. "And this is Shirley." He said about the crocodile strapped to his back.

Shirley growled in welcome and Aurelia watched Crowler and Bonaparte freeze. Jesse yelped.

"Oh yes, and last but not least, I'd like you to welcome our visiting professor from West Academy. Say hello to Professor Thelonious Viper.

Viper was a large and intimidating man who nodded at Sheppard before addressing the student body. "For those of you who heard my methods are strict, you're right. However, that being said, I've always felt there was a method to my madness. You see I believe actions speak louder than words. So why don't we skip over the pleasantries and get down to business. Now then, why don't we kick off the year by holding an exhibition match right now?"

Sheppard looked confused. Apparently this wasn't part of the game plan.

_'Did you know about this?'_ Chazz sent her.

_'Nope. He's new though, so I'm interested in what he has to offer.'_ She replied.

"Simmer down, so I can choose the competitors. Jesse Anderson and his opponent will be Duel Academy's top student…"

Chazz stood up with a grin. "I accept."

"Jaden Yuki."

Chazz fell back in shock.

"Sweetness, the first day of the year and I duel a dude with a legendary deck. This rocks." Jaden said.

"Hey, I'm the best not him." Chazz protested.

_"You'll always be number one to me boss."_ Yellow crooned.

"And you'll always be number two if you know what I mean!" Chazz said.

Jaden and Jesse approached Viper and he gave them bracelets to wear. Both of them looked down at their wrists in confusion. Viper said it was a gift but most likely they were to monitor the students while they dueled. "The exhibition duel will begin in one hour and not a minute later." Viper announced.

As the students dispersed, Aurelia called for the exchange students to wait. They lined up in front of her.

"My name is Aurelia Kaiba and I own this school. You may have heard of me, truth is, I don't care if you have or not. Just know that this is my school and I won't tolerate anyone getting hurt. Jim, if Shirley causes any problems you'll be out of here before you can say "G'day mate", got it?" she said.

Jim tipped his hat at her. "Got it. You won't have any problems from Shirley." He said and shook her hand.

"Good luck." She said to Jesse with a wink. "You'll need it."

Axel said nothing, merely shook her hand. She was curious about him but she wasn't going to push him to talk.

Aurelia had met Adrian Gekko at a few of the parties she'd attended with Seto so she just nodded at him.

Aurelia sat next to Chazz for the duel. Jesse started out by playing Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle in defence mode. Then he proceeded to chat up his monster.

"Sam Hill, this kid's as weird as Jaden." Hassleberry said.

"Yeah, look who's talking." Chazz mumbled.

Jaden played Neospacian Aqua Dolphin and discarded a card in order to activate his special effect, destroying the Ruby Carbuncle in Jesse's hand. Then Jaden played O Oversoul in order to bring back Neos from the grave.

Jesse activated his Trigger Summon trap card in order for both of them to special summon a level four or below monster. Jaden summoned his Neospacian Grand Mole while Jesse summoned his Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle. Jaden attacked with all of his monsters, taking out Jesse's Turtle and Eagle and hitting Jesse as well, dropping his points to 2900.

"He did it! He took out them Crystal Beasts!" Hassleberry said.

"Not quite." Chazz replied.

And when the smoke cleared Aurelia could see he was right. Jesse's Crystal Beasts returned to the field as gems in his magic and trap card zone.

Jesse summoned his Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat to the field. Then he played Crystal Beacon which allowed him to summon another Crystal Beast after Jaden drew a card. Jesse then summoned Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger. Jesse attacked with his Tiger as the Tiger's points increased to 2000 when he attacked. Topaz Tiger took out Aqua Dolphin and dropped Jaden's points to 2600. And by dropping Amethyst Cat's points to 600 she could attack directly. She pounced on Jaden and scratched him across the face, dropping his life points to 2000. He then played one card face down.

Jaden retaliated by fusing Neos with Flare Scarab to create Elemental Hero Flare Neos. Jaden then played Neospace, covering the field in the glowing light. Now because of Neospace's effect coupled with his own effect, Flare Neos's points rose to 4600.

"Hey kitty cats, your nine lives are up." Hassleberry said.

"You said it!" Syrus added. "De-claw those things Jay!"

Jaden attacked but Jesse played Last Resort which let Jesse activate the field spell Ancient City Rainbow Ruins after Jaden drew a card. Also because Jesse had two Crystal Beasts in his spell and trap zone, his damage was cut in half. Therefore, after the destruction of Amethyst Cat, Jesse's points only dropped to 1650. Jaden switched Grand Mole to defence and Neos returned to Jaden's deck.

Jesse played Rare Value, by sacrificing one of his beasts in his spell and trap zone he could draw two new cards. Jesse discarded Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle and summoned Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth. Topaz Tiger destroyed Grand Mole and because of this both Mole and Topaz Tiger returned to their owner's hand. Of course, Jesse still attacked with his Amber Mammoth and sent Jaden's life points down to 300.

"This is a code red boys. The Sarge needs backup." Hassleberry said.

"You don't know the half of it." Aster's voice came from above them. "Jaden's in way over his head this time."

"Aster?" Hassleberry said.

"Why are you here?" Chazz asked. Of course, he already knew the answer.

"Gee thanks, nice to see you too. I'm a student here remember?"

"I thought you were back on the pro circuit." Chazz said.

"I was, 'til I heard those Crystal Beasts were here. They're legendary dude." Aster replied.

"Hold up Phoenix, you're giving up the pros just to get your hands on some cards?" Hassleberry asked.

"Nah he got bored." Aurelia said.

"Besides, only Jesse can control the Crystal Beast cards. They have a special bond." Aster said.

_"How sweet, kinda reminds you of our bond right boss?"_ Yellow said.

"You wish, get lost." Chazz replied.

"Bond? Like that wacky glue?" Hassleberry asked.

Aurelia shook her head. "Oh brother."

"This might be a little over your head, but some duelists have a strong connection to their cards. Ever notice that Jaden's always talking to his monsters? Well Jesse can do the same with his Crystal Beasts. In fact, even when they get destroyed, their spirits are always with him. Let me put it in your language soldier, it's like Jesse has his own personal army ready to back him up whenever he's on the battlefield." Aster explained.

"Cards that talk? Monster spirits? What kind of fool do you think I am?" Hassleberry said.

"Hassleberry, I don't think you want me to answer that so let's move on. What I'm trying to say is Jesse didn't choose his monsters, he was chosen by them." Aster said.

"The cards picked him?" Alexis said.

"Give me a break." Blair added.

"Yeah, we all need a break from this duel." Chazz said. _'Do you believe him?'_ he sent to Aurelia.

_'One hundred percent. I've heard it happen before. It happened to you after all.'_ She replied.

_'What?'_

_ 'You told me how you met Yellow, that professor wouldn't have handed you the card if he didn't think it wanted you. Besides, they keep coming back to you don't they?'_ she glanced over at him.

Chazz nodded slightly. _'I guess.'_

"All that junk about talkin' cards is hooey." Hassleberry said.

"You don't believe me? Then why don't you give Maximillian Pegasus a call. He told me about all of this back when I won my first Industrial Illusions tournament." Aster replied.

Jaden activated Convert Contact. Because his field was empty, Jaden could take one Neospacian from his hand and one from his deck and send them to the graveyard. Then he drew a card for each monster on Jesse's field plus the card he wold normally draw, which made two. Jaden then played Cocoon Party which gave him a cocoon for every neospacian he had in his grave. Jaden then had three cocoons which he grew to their adult forms with the card Contact giving him Neospacians Dark Panther, Glow Moss and Air Hummingbird. Hummingbird's effect gave Jaden 1000 life points back, boosting his points to 1300. Jaden then played Neos Energy boosting Dark Panther's attack to 1800.

Dark Panther destroyed Amber Mammoth but because of the field spell, Jesse only lost 50 points dropping his total to 1600. Jesse then played Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus and because he played him he could bring Ruby Carbuncle back as a gem in his spell and trap zone. However because Ruby was there she could bring back all of the beasts he had in his spell and trap zone. Sapphire Pegasus took out Dark Panther but also himself. Amethyst Cat pounced on Jaden and dropped his points to 700. Cobalt Eagle took out Air Hummingbird while Amber Mammoth took out Glow Moss. Thankfully for Jaden they were both in defence. Ruby then attacked Jaden and dropped his points further to 400.

Jaden started out with Fake Hero so he could summon Neos and then he played Contact Soul which let him bring back Air Hummingbird. He merged them to form Elemental Hero Air Neos. Neos gained the difference between their life points in attack points so his attack grew to 3700. Jaden had Neos attack but was paused by Jesse's monologue. Jesse proclaimed to fuse all of his Crystal beasts to form Rainbow Dragon.

"Meet the most feared creature in history!" he grinned. "Just kidding."

Jesse was knocked down by Jaden's attack and his life points dropped to zero. "Nice duel." He said.

"Wait, where's Rainbow Dragon?" Jaden asked.

"Well that's the funny thing; I haven't got that card in my deck yet Jay." Jesse admitted.

"Come again?" The crowd started booing Jesse in earnest.

"Sorry, everyone, but I know it's out there somewhere!" Jesse shouted.

"What do you mean bro?" Jaden asked.

"Well according to legend the soul of the Rainbow Dragon lives inside an ancient stone tablet but no one knows where to find it. But when it is found, according to Pegasus, it's gonna be made into a duel monsters card. Hey folks, if anyone sees a tablet let me know okay? Cuz I plum need it." Jesse beseeched the angry crowd.

Jaden sighed in disappointment. Viper clapped his hands as he walked onto the dueling platform. "Excellent, a fitting start for the new semester. Now, join me won't you?" Viper nodded as Jaden and Jesse shook hands. "Your first lesson is complete."

"Lesson?" Alexis asked.

"As I explained to you before, I fancy myself a man of action. You learn by practicing. So I'll be organizing mandatory duels every day and I suggest you comply because from now on I'll be monitoring your every move. You're my pupils now, and to succeed you must duel." Viper finished with a laugh.

"Oh man, something's not right about this." Syrus said.

"What gave that away the maniacal laugh or the creepy music?" Hassleberry asked.

Chazz gave her a look and she shrugged. _'Viper may be dramatic but he's right about this. Practice makes perfect.'_

'_He is creepy though.'_

'_True.'_

After the match, everyone followed Jaden and Jesse out to the rooftop. Both boys were talking rapid fire about their decks. Syrus had wanted to talk to Jaden about Viper but he was a bit caught up in his new friend. By the time they were situated on the rooftop and going over each other's decks Syrus had given up.

"They're twins." Syrus said.

"Ain't that cute." Hassleberry stated.

"Two Jadens?" Chazz said incredulously.

"Oh well, I guess it could be worse right? At least Chazz doesn't have a twin." Aster said as he left. Chazz huffed while Aurelia smothered a laugh.

"Rematch?" Jesse asked.

"Anytime." Jaden replied easily.

Aurelia shook her head. "Jaden," she called, "You need to eat at some point." She could hear his stomach rumble after that statement.

Jaden sheepishly grabbed his stomach and laughed. "Oh yeah, almost forgot about dinner. I can't believe it."

"Neither can I." she said.

"Ma'am, may I come?" Jesse asked.

Aurelia's brow rose, "You'll probably have a better selection of food in the Obelisk Blue dorm but you're welcome to join us for dinner."

"I'll be okay. I want to see the rest of the campus." Jesse said.

Aurelia smirked. "Well if you're anything like Jaden, which I suspect you are, there's one other place you need to see."

"What is it?" Jaden and Jesse looked at her expectantly.

"The card store."

* * *

The trip to the card store was eventful but dinner was even more so. Aurelia got the feeling that Jesse was starting to understand that Jaden wasn't like your regular sixteen year old. Then again, he seemed to be completely enamored by Jaden. They were talking about anything that crossed their minds, which seemed to only be dueling and eating. Jesse did get introduced to everyone however. He also had a ridiculous habit of calling her ma'am even when she said he could call her by her first name.

After dinner, Aurelia went back to the dorm room while Chazz stayed up for a while longer to keep up the pretense that they weren't sleeping together. Well, more to keep up the pretense that they didn't like each other but same difference really.

Aurelia looked up from her book as Chazz walked in. "Something about Viper's bothering me." He said as he walked past.

"What?"

"I don't know, I've just got a feeling that something's not right with him."

"Like you did with the phony detective?" Aurelia asked.

"I get the feeling he's more dangerous than them." Chazz replied.

"More dangerous than the shadow riders?" Aurelia said, putting her book down.

"Yeah." Chazz scrubbed hand over his face. "Maybe I'm just paranoid. After the whole brainwashing thing…"

"Coming back to this school has me a bit paranoid too. I'll keep an eye on him but I don't think he's so bad. I think he just gives off that vibe." Aurelia wrapped her arms around Chazz from behind. "Jim Cook though. Guy carries a crocodile around on his back. I think I'm a bit more nervous about him. Could you imagine the lawsuits if that croc decides to try and eat someone?"

"Well you worry about Jim's crocodile and I'll worry about Viper." Chazz said.

"Don't worry too much okay?" Aurelia stepped away and started for his bedroom. "I'm going to bed, don't stay up too late. Viper's called some sort of meeting tomorrow."

"About what?" Chazz asked.

"No idea."

Chazz started to follow her. "See that's what makes me worry."

* * *

**I know Chapter one's a bit short but they'll get longer as I get further in. Review please!  
**


End file.
